


Recomeço

by Dre84



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon Snow is a Stark
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 150,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dre84/pseuds/Dre84
Summary: Meu nome é Daenerys Targaryen, uma vez me disseram que recomeçar e dar uma chance a si mesmo, porém não é fácil recomeçar quando se carrega tantas cicatrizes na alma como eu, mais eu fiz uma promessa alguém especial então eu tinha que ao menos tentar, me mudar para Winterfell foi o meu primeiro passo, quem sabe lá eu poderia me sentir segura de novo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Resolvi postar a primeira fic que escrevi aqui, posto em outro site ...mas resolvi tentar a sorte aqui tbm...esperam que gostem..sejam bonzinhos nos primeiros capítulos eu não tinham uma beta ainda então teram alguns erros.

Pov Daenerys Targaryen  
Eu estava chegando de ônibus Winterfell lugar onde meu irmão Rhaegar e sua recém-esposa Elia moravam eles eram a única família que me restara no mundo. Embora eu só tenha descoberto a existência de Rhaegar há poucos tempo, bem foram os dois que me convenceram de que aqui perto deles eu estaria mais segura, uma parte de mim queria acreditar nisso, mas eu sabia que depois de tudo que me aconteceu é jamais poderia me sentir segura de novo.  
Deixar Porto Real foi mais fácil do que eu pensei, foi para aquela cidade cheia de esperanças e sai de lá destruída. Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena, eles tinham nomeado me irmão Viserys como meu guardião legal caso algo acontecesse, ele sempre me disse que só tínhamos um a outro, porém Viserys tinha uma personalidade passivo agressiva, costumava ter ataques de fúria, eu costumava correr e me esconder debaixo da cama quando isso acontecia, em outros momentos ele era tão doce, eu não entendia qual era o seu problema ate que um dia quando eu tinha dez anos, ele não voltou para casa, eu liguei para a policia eu estava com medo sozinha e preocupada, eles me disseram que Viserys havia bebido muito e brigado com erradas, se envolver com pessoas erradas parecia estar no sangue da família. Então fui levada para um abrigo, eu não sabia da existência de Rhaegar e como ninguém se apresentou como responsável eu foi transferida para um abrigo, onde fiquei até completar a maioridade, não foi tão ruim, solitário mais não ruim, a parte mais difícil era ver as outras crianças sendo adotadas e você ir ficando para trás quando tudo que você pode desejar e estar em uma família, ao menos eles se preocupavam com nosso futuro, então fizemos vários cursos profissionalizantes que poderiam no ajudar arrumar um emprego quando saíssemos lá.   
Eu arrumei um emprego de meio turno como cuidadora em uma creche, porém não era o suficiente para me manter, então tive que começar a trabalhar de garçonete num bar, fiz algumas amizades, as coisas começaram a melhorar, até que eu conheci ele, meu ex marido, grande, forte, pele bronzeada, todas as garotas do bar estavam se derretendo por ele, menos eu ele tinham cara de problema e eu deveria ter ouvido os meus instintos.  
Mas de todas as garotas ele se interessou por mim, azar o meu sorte a delas, ele me chamou para sair por semanas, eu disse não, até o dia que uns babacas mexeram comigo no bar ele me defendeu, eu gostei da sensação de me sentir protegida por alguém, ele voltou a me convidar para sair naquela noite, eu pensei porque não, um ano e meio depois eu estava me casando com ele, ele havia se tornado meu sol e estrelas eu era sua lua sua vida. Apesar do seu jeito Bad boy ele era tão carioso comigo, ele costumava se alterar um pouco nas brigas gritando comigo, principalmente por causa de ciúmes, mais sempre se desculpava me dando presentes, eu amava, então sempre perdoava, mas depois do casamento quando nos mudamos para porto real tudo mudou, as brigas aumentaram, é um dia ele me bateu pela primeira vez, eu me lembro de cair no chão com o tapa que ele me deu, e ficar lá no chão paralisada de medo, eu me lembrei de Viserys e tudo que eu queria fazer era correr para de baixo da cama, como eu fazia durante os ataques do meu irmão, mas eu não conseguia me mexer paralisada de medo.  
Ele chorou pediu perdão, eu devia ter fugido dele ai, mais ele era a minha única família, eu o amava tanto, eu não tinha mais ninguém no mundo, ele prometeu que não ia mais fazer, mas e claro que ele voltou a fazer, eu me ameaçar dizendo que me mataria se o abandonasse, eu passei a não sentir prazer nenhum em dormir com ele, mais ele não se importava com isso, ele dizia que eu era sua esposa e tinha obrigações, algumas vezes eu tentei lutar mais eu nunca tive a menor chance, até que eu engravidei, ele ficou tão feliz, me pediu perdão prometeu que aquilo ia acabar que seriamos uma família, eu amava a criança crescendo dentro de mim, eu sabia que ele não tinha culpa dos pecados de seu pai, eu não tinha amigos em Porto Real, não tinham ninguém para contar, então tentei acreditar nele, durante os primeiros meses da gravidez, ele estava realmente diferente, carioso, parecia ter voltado a ser o homem por quem me apaixonei, então tive esperança.  
Mas então um dia tudo desabou um dia voltando das compras eu já estava no fim do sexto mês de gravidez, e nosso vizinho me ofereceu um carona, eu sabia que Drogo poderia não gostar, mais aceitei o tempo estava nublado eu tinha comprado algumas coisas para o meu menino é então fui com ele, Drogo tinha chegado mais cedo do trabalho é estava me esperando na porta de casa, ele deu um sorriso e acenou para o vizinho mais o seu olhar estava cheio de raiva. Agradeci o vizinho e sai rapidamente do carro, ele abriu a porta de casa para mim sem falar nada apenas com o sorriso na cara ele tinha bebido o cheiro de álcool estava forte. Ouvi quando ele trancou a porta atrás de mim, eu corrir para o quarto, ele começou a derrubar coisas pela casa, me chamando de vadia, me escondi de baixo da cama, e rezei para que ele se acalma-se meu bebe começo a mexer na minha barriga, passei a mão na tentativa de acalma-lo, quando senti uma mão me puxando de baixo de cama com força, eu implorei para ele, não me bater, tudo que eu queria e que nosso filho ficasse seguro, ele me levantou nos braços na altura de seus olhos, perguntou a com tempo eu estava dando para o vizinho maldito, eu disse que eu nunca tinha o traído, que havia sido apenas uma carona, por favor Drogo me solte por favor, ele me soltou com força eu cai no chão, e senti uma leve pontada na barriga, passei a mão em cima dela, ele avançou para cima de mim, eu gritei cuidado com nosso filho, mais ele parecia não me ouvir ele chutou nas minhas pernas, eu comecei gritar por socorro, eu precisa proteger o meu filho, ele pareceu se enfurecer mais e puxou o meu cabelo batendo minha cabeça no chão, então ele me chutou mais uma vez, só que dessa vez acertou minha barriga eu senti uma dor horrível, e foi quando ele parou e me olhou assustado, foi quando eu percebi que estava sangrando, a ultima coisa que eu vi antes de apagar foi policias entrando no quarto.   
Quando eu acordei no hospital recebi a pior noticia da minha vida, meu filho havia morrido dentro de mim, eu chorei tanto pelo meu menino, e pior os médicos falaram que devido a complicações dificilmente eu voltaria a engravidar, bem Drogo tinha finalmente tirado tudo de mim, o meu filho, minhas esperanças de ter uma família um dia. Quando eu estava no hospital internada Rhaegar me encontrou, ele estava me procurando anos, eu nunca soube da sua existência, ele era vinte anos mais velho que eu, e nosso pai havia o deserdado e o expulsado de casa quando ele abandonou a faculdade de medicina e me disse que depois que nossa família se mudou de cidade ele perdeu todo contanto, quando nós pais morreram, ele foi comunicado porém nosso irmão o proibiu de nos procurar, apenas a pouco tempo descobrira da morte de Viserys, desde então ele estava me procurando, e conseguiu finalmente depois que a noticia do que aconteceu comigo tinha ido para o jornais. 

Ele estava noivo de uma linda mulher chamada Elia Martel, os dois me ajudaram cuidaram de mim, me deram apoio durante o julgamento do Drogo, Rhaegar disse que ainda havia tempo e poderíamos ser uma família, e insistiu para que eu me mudasse para perto dele e Elia, eu resolvi fazer isso somente depois de ter certeza que Drogo pagaria por tudo que me aconteceu, e finalmente depois de um ano daquele dia, ele foi condenado, e agora estava chegando Winterfell disposta a recomeçar e deixar e passado para trás.


	2. Procura-se uma babá

Pvo Jon Stark

Eu tinha acumulado tantas coisas no escritório, que certamente se o meu pai não fosse Ned Stark um dos homens mais compreensíveis que eu conheci eu já estaria na rua, encontrar uma babá nova para minha filha não estava sendo tão rápido como eu achei que seria. Claro que Robb disse que dá forma que eu era exigente, eu nunca encontraria, o que ele não entendia era como podia ser complicado se criar uma criança pequena, principalmente sem a mãe dela. Eu precisava de uma pessoa de confiança aquela menina era a minha vida e eu não ia contratar qualquer uma, para viver na minha casa. Era exatamente esse fator que estava dificultando tudo. Sim a minha preferência era que a pessoa fosse viver na minha casa, desde que Lyanna nasceu á três anos atrás, depois de Ygritte ir embora, a senhora Ollena tinha sido uma ótima babá, e não se importou de se mudar para minha casa, então em casos de emergências e doenças infantis ela sempre estava lá para me ajudar, o que claro talvez tenha me acostumado mal, porém sua neta que morava em outra cidade teve gêmeos á dois meses atrás é  ela me deixou para ir ajudar a neta que tinha tido complicações no parto. Eu não podia culpa-la, família e família afinal, minha madrasta Catelyn estava me ajudando mas ela tinha dois meninos pequenos para cuidar e Arya estava sendo um pouco difícil agora que entrou na adolescência, não queria nem pensar quando Lyanna chegasse nessa fase. Meu pai tinha me dado um cargo importante em nossa empresa eu não queria decepcionar então, coloquei outro anuncio no jornal, estava disposto até aceitar uma babá pelo menos de meio período. A era entrevista seria hoje á tarde, eu esperava finalmente encontrar a pessoa certa para cuidar da minha princesinha.

PVD Daenerys

Bem havia duas semanas que eu tinha chegado Winterfell, Rhaegar havia brincado dizendo que eu havia trazido o verão comigo, já que o inverno tinha acabado um dia antes da minha chegada, ainda sim não fazia calor, mais como um bom Targaryen eu não sentia frio facilmente, estava morando com Elia e ele, mais claro seria algo provisório até eu arrumar um emprego, Rhaegar afirmou que eu poderia ficar o tempo que quisesse apesar de saber que suas palavras eram sinceras eu realmente não queria atrapalhar o casal recém-casado, então comecei a procurar empregos pela a cidade, mais não tinha encontrado nada ainda.

\- Bom dia querida. Elia me cumprimentou enquanto sentava do meu lado para tomar café, a cumprimentei de volta, ela era uma mulher encantadora, tinha um ar jovial era cheia de energia, isso explicava porque Rhaegar a chamava de meu sol os dois estavam realmente apaixonados isso era lindo de ver a forma que eles cuidavam um do outro.

\- Alguma coisa interessante no jornal hoje querida?

\- Na verdade estou olhando os anúncios de emprego, acho que achei algo perfeito para mim aliais. - Respondi tinha encontrado um anuncio de contratação de babá, bem eu amava crianças e já tinha alguma experiência, pensar em crianças me lembrava do meu filho perdido, a criança que eu nunca tinha segurado nos braços. Meu coração doía em pensar nele.

-Tudo bem querida? Sua expressão mudou. Elia perguntou tocando o meu braço gentilmente, respirei fundo tentando deixar meus fantasmas para trás.

\- Vai ficar. Bem vou imprimir o meu currículo. E tentar me preparar para entrevista. Eu disse enquanto me levantava.

\- Bem, boa sorte querida, tenho certeza que a vaga já e sua, como seu irmão diz ninguém pode com um dragão. Ela disse me dando um de seus sorrisos calorosos, eu sorrir também, talvez esse emprego fosse tudo que eu precisava para ocupar a minha mente e parar de pensar tanto nas coisas ruins que me aconteceram. Bem estava quase na hora de ir para a entrevista de emprego, eu estava um pouco nervosa mais Elia havia me ajudado a treinar possíveis perguntas eu sabia que tinha que relaxar para mostrar confiança na hora, tinha vestido um vestido azul escuro com algumas flores amarelas, com um decote discreto é na altura do joelho, comum cinto fino rosa acima da cintura, passei uma base discreta no rosto e um pouco de pó, estava tentando parecer bem discreta, mais ainda sim bem apresentável, eu era uma mulher bonita eu sabia disso, eu não queria apresentar uma má impressão aos pais da criança, principalmente não queria que a mãe, acha-se que eu poderia “roubar” o marido dela. Romance com o chefe não estava nos meu planos, aliais nem um romance, não que eu não acredita-se mais no amor, porém depois do Drogo eu não me via me envolvendo com outra pessoa, eu ainda acordava toda noite com pesadelos, do dia que eu perdi nossa criança, dos estrupos. Mas balancei a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos eu tinha que estar calma, eu precisa desse emprego, para finalmente ir tocando minha vida para frente.

\- Querida Rhaegar chegou, ele vai te dar uma carona. Elia disse aparecendo na porta do meu quarto. Me despedi dela que me desejou boa sorte, eu desci do apartamento em direção ao carro do meu irmão

\- você está muito linda irmã. Ele disse quando entrei no carro. - é nervosa também. Respondi enquanto colocava o sinto. Ele passou a mão cariosamente em cima da minha, e disse para mim relaxar que daria tudo certo, afirmou que a partir de agora a minha vida nova iria começar, respirei fundo tentando acreditar em suas palavras.

PVO Jon

Estava encarando as três candidatas sentadas no meu sofá e definitivamente eu não estava feliz, talvez Robb tivesse razão e eu fosse exigente demais, minhas se candidatas se resumiam á Septã Obara alguém deve ter esquecido de avisar á ela que minha família, segue os deuses antigos, além de que todo mundo na vizinha sabe que ela e do grupo religioso radical e com certeza eu não ia deixar a minha filha com uma fundamentalista religiosa. Minha segunda candidata se chamava Myrcella é tenho certeza que ela não havia saído do colegial e eu não precisa de duas crianças para cuidar, é por ultimo tinha Lysa Arryn que era louca, ela era uma de minhas vizinhas e desde que o marido morreu ela dava em cima de mim descaradamente, como estava fazendo agora mesmo me dando olhares sensuais e claro que ela não veio vestida para uma entrevista de emprego, ela usava um micro vestido de oncinha e ainda por cima extremamente decotado, eu não estava interessado.

\- Bem acho que podemos começar não e mesmo querido.- Lysa Arryn falou mordendo os lábios. Bem que os Deus antigos me ajudem.

\- Bem Septã Obara a senhora sabe que minha família eu seguimos os Deuses antigos, religião cuja qual minha filha esta sendo criada, então agradeço a sua disposição em vim aqui, mais acho que a senhora não se sentiria bem trabalhando na minha casa, espero que a senhora compreenda. Além de que no seu currículo não consta muita experiência com crianças. Ela me olhou de forma furiosa eu poderia apostar que ela estava pedindo aos setes para me matar.

\- Bem se o senhor pensa assim eu vou embora, mais lhe aviso que o senhor está perdendo uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer a verdade dos setes comigo em sua casa, seus deuses antigos não passam de lendas.

\- Certo, mais uma vez agradeço pela sua presença, eu acompanho até a porta. Levantei e fui andando eu sua frente para abrir a porta para ela, torcendo que ela não me acertasse com seu crucifixo. Bem quando eu abri a porta tinha uma mulher na frente, ela ficou ela parecia um pouco nervosa.

\- Eu sou Daenerys Targaryen, eu vim para a entrevista de emprego, realmente eu sinto muito pelo atraso, meu irmão não conhecia muito bem o seu bairro e acabou se perdendo. - Ela disse de maneira nervosamente, sua voz era agradável, na verdade tudo nela era agradável, ela era linda, tinha o cabelo loiro, mais um loiro diferente bem claro, quase branco, como diria Robb se estivesse aqui, ela era beijada pela neve, ela tinha um cacho de cabelo solto em cada lado do rosto o restante estava seguros em pequenas tranças que pareciam se conectar atrás prendendo apenas uma parte do restante do cabelo, tinha olhos claros é lábios rosado, ela estava com um vestido azul florido na altura do joelho, discreto mais que ainda deixava claro a beleza do seu corpo. Realmente os Deuses não estavam sendo bons para mim hoje. 

-O ssenhor pode me dar licença, o meu caminho e longo querido. - A septã Obara disse atrás de mim, eu abri o caminho para ela passar, a linda mulher na minha frente a cumprimentou, porém ela a ignorou.

\- A vaga já foi preenchida? - Sua voz saiu triste ao fazer a pergunta.

-Não, na verdade eu ia começar agora mesmo a entrevista, eu sou Jon Stark o pai da Lyanna. Eu disse abrindo espaço na porta para ela entrar.

-Muito prazer, esse e meu currículo. - Ela disse entregando os papeis na minha mão.

\- As outras candidatas estão na sala, e por aqui. Pedi para ela sentar no lugar antes ocupado por Obara é Lysa olhou para ela de forma fulminante.

\- Bem Myrcella vi no seu currículo que você já cuidou de outras crianças, mas eu realmente preciso de praticamente em tempo integral, e de preferência que já seja legalizado, entende.

-  A tudo bem, eu só vim aqui porque meu pai me obrigou, porque eu larguei a escola eu realmente não queria o emprego. - Bem essa foi mais fácil que eu esperava, foi deixar ela na porta, ela brincou dizendo que melhor opção que eu tinha era a garota de cabelo branco porque Lysa claramente só estava ali pelo sexo. Eu fiquei vermelho e ela riu qual o problema desses jovens de hoje. Quando voltei para sala Daenerys parecia incomodada com alguma coisa. Lysa com certeza deve ter dito algo para ela. Sentei e olhei o currículo dela, Lysa nem currículo tinha trazido, seu currículo era muito bom, ela tinha trabalhado por mais de um ano e meio em uma creche então tinha experiência com crianças isso era bom.

\- Querido eu estava dizendo a essa mulher que você já tem o que precisa comigo, e claramente você não entregaria a sua filha aos cuidados de uma estranha. Lysa falou e eu realmente estava chocado com sua audácia.

-Na verdade Lysa eu realmente agradeço a sua boa vontade, mas eu gostaria de um trabalho profissional, eu realmente acho que a nossa amizade pode atrapalhar a nossa relação patrão funcionário, então espero que você entenda porque não é melhor você trabalhar para mim. Eu disse tentando me livrar dela da melhor forma possível. Ela me olhou seria depois de deu um sorriso. -entendo bem eu já vou então, não precisa me levar na porta querido eu conheço bem o caminho. - ela disse se levantando, eu levantei para me despedir dela, que me deu um abraço e ficou de ponta de pé, para sussurrar no meu ouvido:

\- Sei que você fez isso por medo de não resistir a mim, só por isso não ficarei chateada. Eu fiquei vermelho pela segunda vez no dia de hoje e literalmente sem palavras. Ela deu tchau para Daenerys e saiu rebolando até a saída eu sentei na minha poltrona chocado.

\- Acho que você partiu o coração dela. Daenerys disse segurando o riso, eu não podia culpa-la por rir Lyssa era realmente uma figura.

\- Ela vai superar, mais vamos falar de você agora Daenerys, você e parente do Rhaegar?ele é um antigo cliente do meu pai.

\- Sou irmã dele. Estava surpreso não sabia que Rheagar tinha uma irmã, eu não o conhecia muito bem, só sabia que ele era namorado da minha tia Lyanna antes dela morrer. Eu era pequeno na época então, não lembrava muito dele, depois nós encontramos raramente, mais meu pai gostava dele.

\- não sabia que Rhaegar tinha uma irmã, vejo que seus empregos foram fora de Winterfell, você e nova na cidade? - Perguntei esperava que ela não se chateasse com tantas perguntas, mais Lyssa tinha razão sobre ela ser uma estranha eu precisava saber mais caso fosse realmente contratá-la.

\- Bem meu pai ele romperam laços antes de eu nascer, ele me encontrou a pouco tempo, e foi ele que me convenceu a me mudar para cá, ele e minha única família viva, então achamos melhor mantermos perto um do outro, depois de tanto tempo perdido. - Ela respondeu seria, imagino como ela devia se sentir sozinha, minha família era enorme eu não poderia imaginar sem nenhum deles perto de mim.

\- Entendo, vejo que você trabalhou com crianças numa creche, e tem alguns cursos sobre desenvolvimento infantil. - Realmente estava com um pé atrás em contratá-la porém ela foi a melhor candidata que me apareceu, eu realmente precisava de alguém urgente, infelizmente ela era bonita demais para o me gosto, realmente eu estava sentindo falta da dona Olenna.

\- Bem você aceitaria passar por um período de experiência? Eu perguntei a ela me deu um sorriso lindo respondendo que sim.

\- bom o trabalho e integral, eu sou um pouco ocupado, então chego do trabalho a noite a maioria da vezes, depois de eu chegar, você entra no seu tempo livre, porém gostaria de saber se teria a possibilidade de você se mudar para cá, antiga babá morava aqui o que me ajudou facilitou muito os cuidados com a Lyanna, claro que você vai ganhar um bom salário por isso, se você puder. Respondi e ela pareceu pensar por um pouco:

\- Tudo bem, eu aceito, e a sua esposa ela trabalha também o dia inteiro? - Claro ela era nova na cidade não poderia saber da minha história.

\- Eu sou pai solteiro.

\- Me desculpe, eu não quis ser indelicada. - Ela pediu sem jeito.

\- Tudo bem, não tinha como você saber. - quando tempo você precisa para arrumar as suas coisas é vim para cá?

\- Posso vim amanha á tarde, estou ficando no apartamento do meu irmão e não trouxe muita coisa de Porto Real. - Ela disse eu achei meio estranho, porém não comentei nada.

\- Você quer ver agora a casa eu posso te mostrar? - Eu perguntei mais tarde ligaria para Robb, ele me ajudaria a descobrir se ela era realmente de confiança.

\- Eu adoraria. - Eu mostrei para ela toda a casa, minha casa era grande e confortável tinha uma suíte de luxo com banheiro próprio, mais dois quartos médios é um menor nos fundos que transformei em um pequeno escritório, um banheiro e uma lavabo próximo da cozinha, nos fundos tinha área da piscina que eu mandei cercar para segurança da minha menina, a cozinha era espaçosa, igualmente a sala de estar. Eu havia comprado essa casa quando Lyanna estava perto de nascer com o dinheiro da herança da minha mãe, com a parte que sobrou após eu pagar Ygritte. Ela realmente ficou admirada com a casa.

\- Essa e sua filha? Ela perguntou pegando um porta-retrato com uma foto minha e da Lyanna.

\- Sim eu disse sorrindo, eu amava aquela menina, claro que eu fiquei assustado quando a Ygritte disse que estava grávida, mais eu sabia que tinha que assumir minha responsabilidade, e no dia que eu segurei minha filha nos braços a vida ganhou um novo sentindo pra mim, eu todo dia quando ela sorrir para mim, eu sei que tomei a decisão certa.

\- Ela é linda, tem seus olhos. - Daenerys disse sorrindo para mim, sim minha menina era linda, uma pequena copia da mãe a não ser pelos meus olhos.

\- Bem tem alguém que você precisa conhecer, não fique assustada ele se ataca se eu pedir. Espere aqui. - Ela pareceu ficar um pouco assustada eu subi para chamar o Ghost que devia esta no meu quarto, eu havia mostrado o quarto da Lyanna para ela, mais não o meu. Ghost logo desceu. Eu passei a mão em sua cabeça, apontei para Daenerys e disse que ela era nova babá da Lyanna pedi para ele ser bonzinho, chamei ela para se aproximar e passar a mão nele. Ela parecia desconfiada mais fez o que eu pedi.

\- Ele é lindo, mais um pouco assustador também. - Ela falou passando a mão trás das orelhas dele. Ghost e claro já estava se derretendo todo, ele não podia ver uma garota bonita.

\- Ele gostou de você, bem eu tenho que buscar Lyanna na casa do meu pai agora, nos vemos amanha a tarde está bem, depois desse período de experiência se tudo ocorrer bem assinamos o contrato, você está de acordo com o os valores?

\- Está ótimo senhor Stark. - Eu prometo fazer o meu melhor cuidando da sua filha. - Ela disse e me pareceu estar sendo sincera.

\- Só Jon por favor. - odiava ser chamado de senhor Stark , para mim senhor Stark era o meu pai.

\- Tudo bem, acho que o meu taxi chegou, até amanha Jon, estou ansiosa para conhecer sua menininha. - Me despedi dela e peguei meu telefone para ligar para Robb, antes de ir buscar a Lyanna, precisava de um favor.

\- Fala lobo branco, me diga, por favor, que você arrumou uma babá. - Robb falou do outro lado da linha.

\- Sim, ela começa amanha.

\- Ela e bonita? Ou e outra senhora perto da morte? Girei os olhos Robb às vezes parecia uma adolescente.

\- Ela é bonita, um pouco mais nova que eu. Mais ela está aqui para cuidar da Lyanna, não para ser minha namorada então no enche preciso de um favor.

\- Não estou falando para você namorar a babá idiota, mais sair com alguém da sua idade não faria mal, você não se envolveu com ninguém depois daquela vadia ruiva.

\- Robb, não foi para isso que eu te liguei, eu preciso que você investigue de a minha nova babá, tenho que ter certeza que ela e de confiança.

\- Qual o nome dela? - Sabia que Robb não iria me questionar o mundo era perigoso para crianças, ele sabia que eu só queria proteger a minha filha.

\- Danereys Targaryen, ela e irmã do Rhaegar, e se mudou há pouco tempo disse que era de porto real. Robb era um ótimo detetive particular.

-Ok considere feito. Mas pense no que eu te falei, você merece ser feliz irmão, se divertir um pouco não faria mal, eu tenho amigas que posso te apresentar. Girei os olhos Robb não entendia que eu não queria me envolver com ninguém agora. Talvez eu ainda tivesse sentimentos pela Ygritte o que parecia irracional depois de tudo que ela fez.

\- Vou pensar, agora vai trabalhar preciso disso urgente.

\- Sim senhor. eEntroem contato quando descobrir, bem já vou tenho trabalho para fazer. - Robb desligou eu guardei o celular e peguei a chave do carro para buscar Lyanna, Daenerys parecia ser uma boa pessoa eu esperava estar certo sobre ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem desculpem os erros de português vai melhorar nos próximos.. esse capítulo foi pra vcs conhecerem um pouco do Jon e isso espero que tenham gostado bjs


	3. Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo novinho pra vcs

 

 

 

PVD Daenerys                                             

 Bem eu estava muito animada, não me lembro da última vez que tinha me sentido desse jeito, Rhaegar tinha levado a mim e a Elia para jantar, para comemorar o meu novo emprego, tinha sido uma noite divertida com conversas aleatórias e vinho. Talvez meu irmão tivesse razão talvez eu pudesse começar uma vida nova nessa cidade. Agora eu estava terminando de arrumar minhas coisas para a mudança amanhã, Rhaegar tinha ficado com um pé atrás sobre eu ir morar na casa do senhor Stark, mais eu expliquei para ele a situação, que o rapaz morava só com a filha de três anos, trabalhava durante o dia. Eu entendia o porquê ele preferir que a pessoa morasse com ele, criar uma criança sozinho não devia ser fácil, na verdade eu fiquei admirada com isso, Elia me contou que não sabia muito o que tinha acontecido, mais disse que a namorada dele havia o deixado com a menina depois de três dias do nascimento, e tinha sumido no mundo. Sei que cada um tem seus motivos, mais quando se cresce num orfanato e difícil entender como alguém consegue deixar para trás seu próprio filho, tudo que eu queria era ter o meu aqui comigo. Mais eu nunca saberia qual a sensação de segurar um filho nos braços. Enxuguei as lágrimas que estavam começando a cair dos meus olhos, eu ia ser forte, eu ia superar Drogo não ia vencer. Jon era um homem muito bonito, não que eu tivesse ficado interessada nele, ele seria meu chefe, mais eu também não era cega, ele não era só bonito, ele era charmoso, parecia ser um homem bem sério é com muitas responsabilidades. Pelo visto não fui só eu que notei, a mulher que parecia ser vizinha dele, estava quase tirando a roupa para ele hoje à tarde, aposto que ela teria feito isso se eu não tivesse lá. Ele estava tão constrangido, que eu queria rir da ousadia dela. Terminei de arrumar as minhas coisas, deitei na cama, hoje tinha sido um dia cansativo, mais um bom dia, talvez hoje eu pudesse dormir em paz sem pesadelos.                                                       

PVD Jon                                             

 Eu estava deitado na minha cama com Lyanna agarrada em mim dormindo, deixei que ela dormir-se aqui hoje, porque ela tinha ficado um pouco triste depois da nossa conversa, eu odiava ver a minha menina assim principalmente quando eu não podia fazer nada a respeito sobre isso.                                                    

flash Back on

Eu tinha terminado de arrumar Lyanna para dormir, tinha deixado para conversar sobre a vinda de Daenerys para ela agora, assim quando ela voltar da creche amanha. sentei ela no meu colo virada para mim.

\- Lembra que o papai falou que ia procurar alguém para cuidar de você que nem a vovó Olenna fazia? - eu perguntei ela balançou a cabeça que sim.

\- Bem o papai arrumou essa pessoa ela vai começar amanha tá bem, eu preciso que você se gentil com ela. - Lyanna era uma menina muito educada realmente sabia que não precisava me preocupar com ela botando a babá para correr.

\- Ta bem, papai ela é uma vovó, como a vovó Olenna?ela perguntou curiosa com a sua vozinha infantil.

\- Não querida, ela e só um pouco mais nova que o papai. - Eu respondi ela enrugou a testa como se tivesse pensando. Bem que eu queria que Daenerys fosse uma senhora, ou fosse menos bonita, não que eu tivesse ficado interessado nela, romance não e algo que eu quisesse na minha vida agora, porém eu era homem, e viver no mesmo teto com uma mulher tão bonita, não ia ser tão fácil como com uma senhora de 67 anos.

\- Ela e a minha mamãe, papai? - ela me perguntou me surpreendendo desde que começou a frequentar a creche e ver as outras crianças com as mães ela havia começado a fazer perguntas relacionadas a mãe dela, perguntas que eu não sabia como responder, quando ela tivesse maior seria mais fácil. 

\- Não querida, ela não é sua mamãe, lembra que o papai falou que a mamãe teve que fazer uma viagem bem longa, e que quando você tiver maior papai vai explicar melhor para você. - Minha menina assentiu com uma carinha triste, se Ydritte não fosse tão eu egoísta, poderíamos ter formado uma família, estaríamos os três agora, eu não precisaria consolar a minha filha toda vez que ela pergunta porque as outras crianças tem uma mãe e ela não, quanto mais ela cresce pior vai se tornando essa situação.

\- Ela não me ama papai a mamãe? - essa pergunta partir me coração minha menina estava quase chorando, e o pior e que era verdade, Ydritte só amava a si mesma,eu implorei para ela ficar, eu sempre achei que quando ela pegasse Lyanna nos braços ela iria desistir daquela loucura, mais claro que ela não fez isso. 

\- Não e isso querida, ela partir por motivos que você e muito novinha para entender, mais sabe quem te ama mais que tudo no mundo? - Eu perguntei colocando ela de pé no meu colo.

\- Você papai. - Ela me responde e eu abracei. 

\- Como você adivinhou?

\- Eu amo você papai. - Ela sussurrou com a cabeça no meu ombro e com os braços envoltos no meu pescoço.  

Flash back off

Essas coisas me deixavam mal a verdade e que eu ainda tinha sonhos remotos em que Ydritte se arrependia e voltava disposta recomeçar, eu, ela e Lyanna juntos formando uma família, talvez por isso eu não tivesse me envolvido com outra mulher esse tempo todo, também e difícil estabelecer um novo relacionamento quando se tem uma criança envolvida. 

Bom eu esperava que a presença da Daenerys aqui em casa ajuda-se a Lyanna a esquecer dessas questões sobre a mãe, no fundo eu sabia que era por esse motivo que eu contratava babás para morar aqui em casa na tentativa de suprir a falta da mãe dela. Fechei e tentei dormir esperando que a amanhã fosse um dia melhor.

Pvd Daenerys 

-  _Daenerys querida eu mandei você tirar a roupa está surda.- Drogo disse enquanto tirava o cinto da calça._

_\- Drogo eu estou com dor de cabeça, eu não quero sexo hoje. - Eu disse com a voz tão baixa que não tinha certeza se ele tinha escutado, eu não gostava mais do seu toque, do seu corpo sobre o meu, hoje eu não queria ter que fingi, que as coisas ainda eram como antes. Pelo jeito que ele me olhou, ele tinha escutado por que ele veio na minha direção furioso._

_\- Desde quando uma vadia como você tem dor de cabeça? - Por acaso tem dado para outro e por isso não que satisfazer o seu marido? Ele perguntou._

_\- Claro que não eu nunca faria isso com você. - Eu disse nervosa._

_\- Você sabe o que eu faria com você se fizesse isso não sabe? - Ele perguntou apertando o meu pescoço. Eu sussurrei um sim._

_\- Muito bem agora vamos ao que interessa minha lua. -Ele disse sorrindo e rasgou a minha camisola._

_-Drogo por favor não, hoje não. - Eu implorei cobrindo os meus seios com os braços._

_\- Quieta, quem manda aqui sou eu. - Ele disse e puxou mês braços e me virou de bruços na cama, tentei me soltar mais ele prendeu o meu pescoço com o cinto. Comecei a chorar mais ele não teve pena, rasgou minha calçinha e começou a me penetrar com força, doía tanto eu só conseguia chorar. Ele apertou mais o meu pescoço e quase perdi o ar, ele percebeu e ri afrouxando o aperto, eu queria que ele tivesse apertado mais, naquele momento eu desejei morrer eu só queria sair dali, fazer tudo aquilo parar._

Acordei assustada e chorando.

\- Porque você não me deixa em paz. - Eu falei chorando copiosamente agora, malditos pesadelos, malditas lembranças, aquela noite foi quando Drogo abusou sexualmente de mim pela primeira vez, ele me machucou tanto que no outro dia eu não conseguia mexer. Eu só queria apagar todos esses momentos da minha cabeça, olhei pela janela o dia estava amanhecendo, me levantei eu precisava de um banho, era apenas um sonho, mais eu me sentia suja de novo, a mesma sensação que eu sentia toda vez que ele abusava de mim. Eu não vou deixar você vencer Drogo eu juro, você não vai destruir a minha mente. Eu disse olhando para o espelho do meu quarto. 

Estava terminando de me arrumar, Elia passou manhã conversando comigo coisas aleatórias que me ajudou a me acalmar. Olhei-me no espelho eu tive que passar corretivo na área dos olhos para disfarçar o fato de eu ter chorado tanto essa manhã. Eu prometi que iria fazer o meu melhor hoje. Bem eu estava usando uma blusa social branca manga longa é uma calça jeans azul clara cintura alta. Tinha arrumado o meu cabelo com duas tranças finas do os dois lados superiores do meu cabelo e um pouco mais embaixo tranças mais longas que se encontravam a trás onde Elia tinha as transformado com o restante do meu cabelo em uma só.

Bem Rhaegar tinha negócios para resolver hoje é não poderia me levar, me fez prometer que ligaria a noite e viria para cá no fim de semana, senhor Stark tinha dito que no fim de semanas eu estava de folga. Ele e Elia me encheram de recomendações eu não reclamei, eu sabia que eles queriam meu bem, eu gostava da forma cariosa que eles me tratavam. 

\- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve? - Elia se ofereceu pela segunda vez naquele dia quando me viu descendo as escadas com á ultima mala. 

\- Não precisa, eu já pedi um táxi, além do mais sei que volta a dar aulas de dança no estúdio Martell, hoje a noite, melhor descansar, eu ficarei bem, não se preocupe. 

\- Bem não se esqueça de que você prometeu aparecer lá para fazer alguma de minhas aulas, se cuide querida o que precisar pode contar comigo afinal somos irmãs agora. - Ela disse pegando segurando minhas mãos. Eu abracei e agradeci mais uma vez tudo que ela e Rhaegar estavam fazendo por mim.

\- Bem meu taxi chegou agora você é Rhaegar não precisam se preocupar em serem discretos, não vai ter ninguém para ouvir. - Eu disse brincando e Elia riu.

\- Sim, inclusive pobre de seu irmão ele não imagina o que preparei para ele hoje a noite. - Ela disse divertida.

\- Só não mate ele do coração. Falei enquanto ela me ajudava a levar as malas para fora.

\- Pode deixar eu sei dar massagem cardíaca, tchau querida. Depois me mande mensagem contando como foi o primeiro dia. - Ela disse enquanto eu entrava no taxi. Mostrei o endereço para o taxista e tentei relaxar ansiedade estava começando a bater. 

Bem rapaz do Taxi tinha chegado rapidamente era o mesmo que tinha pegado ela lá ontem, ele foi bem gentil e me colocou as malas na frente da casa. E agora eu estava aqui, respirei fundo três vezes coloquei um sorriso no rosto e toquei a campanha. Estava torcendo para filha dele gostar de mim. Jon abriu a porta é me encarou por alguns segundos antes de me cumprimentar.

\- Deixa que eu te ajudo com isso, ele disse pegando a mala. - Ele estava com roupa social então imaginei que tivesse chegado a pouco do trabalho. Entramos no corredor ele colocou as malas na entrada da sala.

\- Vamos deixar aqui por enquanto. - Depois levo para cima pra você, tem alguém muito ansiosa para conhecer você. Ele disse apontou para mim entrar primeiro na sala. Ela estava em pé perto do sofá me olhando curiosa, estava vestida com um vestido branco florido e uma tiara preta com um lacinho vermelho na cabeça, ela era linda tinha os olhos escuros como os de Jon é o cabelo ruivo natural seu rosto branco tinha pequenas sardas. Foi para perto dela e me abaixei.

\- Oi Lyanna eu sou sua nova babá, se pai disse que você era a garotinha mais linda de Winterfell, eu não acreditei nele, mais veja só você, pelo visto ele disse a verdade. - Eu falei ela sorriu sem graça para mim.

\- Qual o seu nome? -  Ela perguntou curiosa. 

\- D-a-e-n-e-r-y-s - eu disse devagar meu nome era um pouco complicado, ela tentou repetir mais se enrolou e olhou confusa para o pai.

\- D-a-e-n-e-r-y-s. - Jon repetiu para ela, que tentou de novo e não conseguiu novamente. eu sorrir ela era uma coisinha fofa.

\- Você pode me chamar de Danny. - Eu disse percebendo sua dificuldade, ela sorriu e repetiu sem problemas dessa vez – Danny, você é muito bonita, seu cabelo parece com de uma princesa. - Esticando o braço e ficou de ponta de pé para tocar minha trança.

\- Obrigada, eu posso fazer tranças no seu também depois se você quiser. - Eu disse seu cabelo era na altura dos ombros, não podia fazer penteados como no meu, mais eu podia fazer algumas coisas que ela ia gostar. 

\- Eu gostaria muito Danny, ela disse animada e olhou para o Jon e se aproximou mais de mim sussurrando como se me conta-se um segredo. – papai não sabe fazer essas coisas, mais ele é um bom papai. - Ela disse e sorrir para ela: tenho certeza que sim.

-Lis porque não acompanhamos Danny até lá em cima para ela deixar suas coisas no quarto? - Jon perguntou se aproximando mais de nós duas. 

-Ta bem papai, Danny seu quarto e perto do meu, vem eu te mostro. - Ela disse pegando a minha mão eu levantei. Começamos a ir em direção a escada e iria pegar uma das malas com a minha mão livre, quando Jon tocou meu braço sua mão estava fria e eu me arrepie com toque e olhei para ele.

\- Deixa que eu levo suas coisas lá para cima.

\- Não precisa, não quero incomoda-lo senhor Stark. - Eu disse encarando seu rosto, ele realmente era um homem muito bonito, os cabelo pretos na altura da nuca, uma pequena parte presa atrás em um pequeno coque, embora tivesse uma expressão seria no rosto e olhar desconfiado era impossível não notar toda sua beleza.

\- Jon, por favor, senhor Stark e meu pai. - Ele disse fazendo uma careta: - eu faço questão de levar suas coisas. - Ele disse desviando olhar do meu, Lyanna puxou minha mão é olhei para ela.

\- Papai e muito forte Danny, ele consegue pegar eu e Rickon no braço ao mesmo tempo. - Imaginei que Rickon fosse algum amiginho.

\- Bem você ouviu, eu sou muito forte. Jon disse me olhando com uma sombra de um sorriso no seu rosto, ele ficava ainda mais bonito assim. - Eu tinha que parar de pensar essas coisas eu estava aqui pela filha, não pelo pai.

\- Se é assim tudo bem. - Começamos a subir a escadas, Lyanna ainda estava segurando minha mão. Eu já tinha visto o quarto ontem o da menina ficava ao lado do meu e tinha um banheiro na frente do outro lado do corredor. Depois do quarto dela ficava a suíte que era o quarto de Jon, bem deixamos a minhas coisas, ela me chamou para olhar o quarto dela. 

\- Eu tenho muitas bonecas, você gosta de brincar Danny? - ela me perguntou enquanto entravamos no seu quarto.

\- De boneca? - Eu perguntei ela assentiu eu fingir pensar por um minuto, ela me olhava seria. 

\- Eu adoro. - Eu disse ela abriu um sorriso lindo para mim.

\- Vem vou te mostrar todas. - Ela disse me puxando seu quarto era todo rosa, tinha umas figuras de borboletas, o quarto era espaçoso e arrumado tinha uma prateleiras cheia de livros infantis, duas casas de Barbie é uma daquelas mesinhas de chá de criança. Ouvi o barulho de um celular tocando e olhei para Jon, ele atendeu saindo do quarto. 

\- O nome dessa e Lara e a minha favorita. - Lyanna disse segurando uma boneca ruiva de pano.

\- Ela e muito bonita. - Eu falei e ela me deu para segurar e foi buscar outra: - Essa é a Elza de frozen, ela parece com você. - Ela disse me entregando também, antes que eu pudesse responder Jon me chamou na porta, ele estava com uma expressão mais serei do que o normal.

\- Vou falar com seu papai e já volto tá bom. Eu disse colocando as bonecas em cima da mesinha. Indo ao encontro de Jon.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Eu perguntei preocupada e notei a presença de Ghost no corredor. 

\- Um problema na empresa, só eu posso resolver, então vou ter que deixar vocês duas sozinhas. Ele não parecia feliz com isso, imaginei que ele provavelmente gostaria de acompanhar o primeiro dia de perto, afinal eu era uma estranha.

\- Sem problemas eu cuido dela, afinal o senhor me contratou para isso, além do mais Ghost pode cuidar de nós duas. Eu falei tentando deixar ele um pouco despreocupado. 

\- Tudo bem, mais se tiver algum problema e só me ligar, ali em cima da cômoda dela tem um caderno preto com todas as informações sobre a Lyanna, alergias, alimentação permitida, seus horários, meu numero é o numero da empresa. Ele disse me encarando com seus olhos escuros ele estava visivelmente nervoso. 

\- Pode deixar, espero que você consiga resolver tudo lá. 

\- Obrigado. Ele disse escutamos uma voz infantil chamando Danny. Entramos juntos no quarto ele foi dar um abraço e beijo na filha antes de sair. Eles eram lindos juntos. 

\- Eu já vou indo qualquer coisa... 

\- Eu ligo pode deixar. Eu disse falei o interrompendo ele assentiu. Ele acenou para Lyanna.  

\- Volto assim que der. Ele disse saindo acenou mais uma vez antes de sair, Ghost entrou no quarto assim que ele saiu, fiz um carinho nele ele deitou no chão, eu tinha ficado com pouco de medo dele ontem, mais depois que toquei nele, ele ficou tudo manhoso.

\- Danny? Lyanna me chamou eu olhei para ela: - sim querida?

\- Agora que o papai já foi você pode fazer as tranças no meu cabelo? Ela pediu eu sorrir.

\- Claro que sim, você sabe onde seu pai guarda as sua ligas de cabelo? Eu perguntei ela apontou para a cômoda que fica encostada no canto do quarto: - ali em cima. Fui buscar e pedi para ela sentar em cima da cama. Quando comecei a pentear o seu cabelo, pensei que não poderia ter sido um começo melhor.

PVD Robb Stark 

Cheguei no meu apartamento cansado havia passado a amanha treinando os novos contratados da empresa de segurança do meu pai. Tomei um banho queria deitar um pouco e descansar, mais sabia que se não pesquisa-se logo sobre a nova babá de Jon ele iria ficar me perturbando, eu entendia ele, o mundo era um lugar perigoso para crianças e todo cuidado e pouco, meu irmão era um pai dedicado então liguei o notebook ia começar a pesquisar e se Daenerys Targaryen estivesse escondendo algo grave eu iria descobrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos e comentários são bem vindos bjs


	4. Descoberta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou um pouco insegura com esse capítulo, mais espero que gostem

 

 

 

 

PVD Daenerys 

Estava arrumando a mesa de jantar, tinha preparado massa ao molho branco de frango desfiado com legumes. Lyanna estava sentada na bancada da cozinha brincando com a sua boneca do Frozen, a maior fofura. A tarde com ela tinha sido muito divertida, amou o penteado que fiz em seu cabelo e estava super animada para mostrar ao pai. A trança iniciava lateralmente da parte direita superior, descendo até a parte inferior esquerda. Como o cabelo era curto, amarrei um lacinho nas pontas colocando para parte frontal do pescoço.

Bem, após está tarde com a pequena, eu estava ainda mais animada com o trabalho, torcendo para que o Stark ficasse satisfeito com o meu serviço para que pudesse ser efetivada. Tinha que mostrar o meu melhor e ia fazer isso. Terminei de colocar a comida na mesa, esperava que Jon gostasse, o mesmo explicou que eu seria responsável por fazer a minha comida e da Lyanna, ele se resolveria. Foi quando vi um monte de comida industrializada na geladeira e entendi o que ele janta, logo achei melhor fazer para nos três. 

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pelo barulho da porta da sala batendo.

\- Papai chegou!

 Lyanna exclamou, correndo animada para sala e tratei de ir atrás. Jon tinha colocado a pasta em cima do sofá e tirado o blazer, se agachando para receber a filha. 

\- Minha princesinha sentiu saudade do papai? 

Perguntou pegando Lyanna no colo que assentia com a cabeça. Uma cena linda, o sorriso em meus lábios ao observar os dois.

\- Papai, olha como tá meu cabelo, a Danny que fez – disse a pequena demonstrando a fácil satisfação infantil, algo que muito faltava nos adultos.

\- Você ficou muito bonita. Agradeceu à ela? 

\- Sim, mas pai, vamos jantar! Eu ajudei a Danny cozinhar!- Lyanna segurou o rosto do pai entre as mãos.

\- Verdade? - Jon perguntou se virando mim.

\- Fala para ele Danny! 

\- Sim, ela é a melhor ajudante que já tive – disse piscando para ela.

 Jon sorriu de verdade, um sorriso lindo por sinal. A mulher que o abandonou com certeza se arrependeria um dia, ela tinha deixado uma família linda para trás. 

\- Bem estou curioso para saber o que vocês duas aprontaram – terminou a conversa indicando o momento de comer.

\- Por aqui então, senhor – falei divertida apontando para o corredor que levava a cozinha. 

Jon trousse Lyanna nos braços, a colocando sentada na cadeira especial, sendo um pouco mais alta para que a pequena pudesse comer na altura da mesa. Ele analisou a comida na mesa com cuidado, me fazendo ficar um pouco nervosa.

\- Nossa parece que vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho – sentenciou com expressão de aprovação – não sei vocês mas eu estou morto de fome.

\- Melhor a gente comer logo então enquanto não esfria. 

Ele assentiu, indo em seguida lavar as mãos enquanto eu colocava comida para Lyanna. Coloquei uma porção pequena e como cozinhei macarrão inteiro, fui cortando o dela em pedaços menores para que pudesse comer sem dificuldade. Também arrumei um lenço no pescoço dela para não sujar o pijama. 

\- Você quer suco querida? – perguntei enquanto procurava os copos infantis com canudo.

\- Sim, Dany!

 Quando entreguei o sulco para ela, Jon estava sentando-se à mesa, me olhando de um jeito estranho. Ignorei o seu olhar e sentei ao lado de Lyanna.

\- O senhor quer que eu lhe sirva? - perguntei educadamente. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso. 

\- Não precisa, Daenerys. Você já fez muito por mim hoje. 

Sorri com a resposta. Sabia que ele se referia a comida e realmente eu tinha preparado aquela comida tentando agrada-lo, imaginei que ele tivesse tido uma tarde difícil e deveria estar cansado e com fome. Aquele homem tinha confiado a sua filha à mim sem me conhecer, então eu estava me sentindo na obrigação de fazer algo por ele também.

Comemos em silêncio e Jon realmente parecia estar com fome, uma vez que repetiu duas vezes. Quando terminamos, o mesmo fez questão de tirar a mesa, um cavalheiro de fato. Drogo nunca fez nada em casa, dizia que mulheres nasceram para atividades domésticas e os homens para trepar com essas mulheres. Eu tinha que parar de fazer isso, parar de pensar nele.

\- Papai, você vai contar uma história para eu dormir hoje? – Lyanna perguntou  enquanto eu a limpava.

\- Claro querida – Ele responde e a pequena olhou para mim sorrindo.

\- Danny pode vim também? – Disse voltando a olhar o pai, com cara de pidona.

\- Se ela quiser sim - Jon responde e sua filha me olhou com a mesma carinha. Não resisti.

\- Vou adorar – respondi sorrindo para a mesma que sorriu de volta.

Subimos as escadas enquanto a fofura encarnada me falava que as histórias do pai eram as melhores. Entrando no quarto, Jon a colocou na cama enquanto eu pegava a escova para pentear os cabelos dela.

\- Danny o meu cabelo está tão bonito, eu quero dormir assim! – Ela falou fazendo bico quando viu a escova.

\- Querida, sua cabeça pode doer se você dormir com ele assim – Eu expliquei mas ela continuo me olhando com aquele bico fofo.

\- Mas eu queria ir assim para creche amanha! – Fiquei surpresa por Lyanna ir para creche mesmo tendo babá.

\- Eu prometo que faço igual amanha de manhã – A pequena me olhava pensativa.

\- Jura juradinho? – Perguntou se decidindo e levantando o dedo mindinho na minha direção. 

\- Juro juradinho – Terminei unindo os nossos dedos. Reparei que Jon observava nós duas, calado com um livro na mão.

\- Hora da história – Ele disse.

Sentei atrás da Lyanna para arrumar o seu cabelo, enquanto ouvia a história do pai. O que foi uma cena divertida de se ver e surpreendente, Jon parecia um daqueles narradores de filme de histórias infantis, imitando vozes diferentes para cada personagem. Quem poderia imaginar que o sério senhor Stark era capaz de algo assim. Quando a história terminou, Lyanna já estava bocejando.

\- Hora de dormir mocinha – Jon falou. Levantei me afastando enquanto ele a deitava e cobria.

\- Papai ama você, durma bem – Disse beijando a pequena testa.

\- Eu também te amo, papai – Respondeu abraçada com sua boneca de pano. 

Me aproximei da cama para um rápido boa noite ao qual Lyanna logo respondeu e sai do quarto, dando privacidade para os dois. Fiquei esperando Jon no corredor, queria falar algumas coisas. 

\- Bem ela adorou você – Ele disse quando saiu do quarto se colocando na minha frente do outro lado do corredor.

\- Eu também gostei dela, é uma criança muito especial – Respondi com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Obrigado pelo jantar, Daenerys. Estava muito bom, mas você não precisa se preocupar com as minhas refeições, apenas a sua e da Lyanna.

\- Não tenho problema em fazer uma porção a mais Jon, além de que, me desculpe pelo comentário, comida congelada não é muito saudável. Fora de não ser o melhor exemplo para a menina. 

Ele fechou a cara no minuto que terminei de falar. Ótimo, eu devia ter mantido a minha boca fechada.

\- Me desculpe pelo comentário, é só que se ela ficar vendo o senhor se alimentar dessas coisas, vai querer também. Crianças pequenas muitas vezes se espelham nos pais até em hábitos alimentares – Falei um pouco nervosa, não queria deixa-lo chateado ou que me achasse uma intrometida no primeiro dia.

\- Tudo bem, minha madrasta vive me dizendo isso. Eu só não quero dar trabalho a você, está aqui para cuidar da Lis, não de mim – Quando Jon terminou, pude respirar tranquilamente.

\- Realmente não é um problema para mim fazer um pouco mais de comida, eu adoro cozinhar. Sempre ajudava as cozinheiras quando vivia no orfanato!

 Jon me deu aquele olhar que as pessoas te dão quando sabem que você foi uma criança sem família. Eu não gostava daquele olhar, me faziam sentir de novo aquela menina órfã que sonhava em um dia ter uma grande família. Sonho que agora se tornou impossível. Encontrar Rhaegar foi incrível, uma pequena luz no fim do túnel, porém faltava alguma coisa. Nunca tive um lar, nunca me senti num lar. Nem quando casei com Drogo, mesmo quando ele ainda não era um mostro. Sempre faltou alguma coisa.

\- Tudo bem eu agradeço a sua gentileza. Bem acho que vou tomar um banho agora, aposto que você não arrumou as suas coisas ainda – Sentenciou, parecendo um pouco desconfortável. Provavelmente não sabendo como reagir a informação que eu tinha lhe dado.

\- Vou fazer isso agora. Bem boa noite, Jon.

Fui na direção do meu quarto, ele começou a andar em direção ao seu, mas lembrei de uma coisa.

-Jon!

\- Sim? – Virando  a cabeça para minha direção.

\- Lyanna frequenta a creche pela parte da manhã, eu só estava me perguntando o porquê já que ela tinha babá e agora tem à mim, é uma curiosidade. – Queria saber o porquê, mas estava perguntando demais para um primeiro dia. Eu devia estar mantendo minha boca fechada.

\- Tudo bem. Tenho muitos irmãos e irmãs, crescer com todos eles perto de mim me fez bem, principalmente com meu irmão Robb e minha Irmã Sansa, a gente aprendeu a dividir, conviver. Eu queria que a Lyanna pudesse ter um pouco disso também, já que aqui somos só nós dois, não queria que ela crescesse sem ter outras crianças para brincar e compartilhar. Isso me fez uma pessoa melhor, ter meus irmãos. Não vai ser a mesma coisa, é claro, mas imaginei que seria uma boa experiência para ela.

Meu coração se aqueceu. Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Estava contente dele ter compartilhado essa informação comigo.

\- Ela tem sorte de ter você como pai, Jon.

\- Eu tenho sorte de tê-la como filha – Respondeu olhando para a porta do quarto infantil – Vou tomar o meu banho agora. Boa noite, Daenerys.

\- Boa noite. 

Ele seguiu até o fim do corredor enquanto eu entrava no meu quarto. Tinha mandado mensagem para Rheagar, mas sem resposta ainda. Provavelmente, ele e Elia deviam estar aproveitando a noite, eu estava feliz pelos dois. Quando comecei a guardar minhas coisas pensei como o dia de hoje havia sido bom, cuidar da menina seria uma ótima ocupação, iria me ajudaria a manter minha a cabeça no lugar. 

PVD Jon Stark 

Iria fazer hoje quinze dias que Daenerys chegou aqui em casa. Eu realmente estava satisfeito com seus serviços, ela cuidava de Lyanna com todo carinho do mundo. Minha filha estava radiante com a sua presença, nem mesmo Ollena a deixou assim. Ela era uma ótima babá mas nunca fora tão amorosa como Daenerys estava sendo, fazendo lindos penteados em Lyanna todos os dias para ela ir á creche. Ela também costumava cantar para minha menina enquanto a arrumava. Escutei uma vez acidentalmente quando passei pelo corredor para pegar um documento no quarto que havia esquecido. A Targaryen tinha uma voz realmente linda, daquelas gostosas de ouvir. Confesso ir algumas vezes de manhã e ficar no corredor ouvindo ela cantar, descendo antes que pudesse me ver.

A verdade é que eu estava tentando manter uma distância dela. Nunca tive muito jeito com mulheres, não queria que ela tivesse alguma impressão errada sobre mim. Danny era uma mulher linda, não sou cego. Isso não quer dizer que estou atraído por ela. Só que dificultava nossa aproximação, diversas vezes não sabia como agir perto da moça. E isso era vergonhoso para um homem da minha idade. Robb provavelmente iria ri de mim. 

Aliás, tinha marcado um almoço com ele hoje. O mesmo andava esquisito, além de não ter me apresentado nada sobre a investigação que pedi. Ele parecia estar me evitando. Ontem o coloquei na parede, precisava saber quem Daenerys era de verdade antes de contrata-la definitivamente. Sou um pai cuidadoso. Mesmo reconhecendo a dedicação dela com Lyanna, precisava de mais. Fora que o jeito estranho de Robb esses dias estava me deixando preocupado.

Estacionei o meu carro no restaurante onde tínhamos marcado e vi que a moto de Robb já estava lá. Entrei e procurando o meu irmão e vi que ele estava numa mesa afastada num canto.

\- Não acha muito cedo para beber não, Robb? – Perguntei vendo que o mesmo estava com um copo de whisky na mão. Sentei numa cadeira a sua frente.

\- Acredite, você também vai querer um daqui a pouco – Ele revidou, me deixando preocupado por não entender nada.

\- Aconteceu algo com você ? Tem andado muito estranho, irmão – Robb me encarou seriamente.

\- Você se lembra do porquê eu virei investigador? 

\- Talissa te traiu e você queria expor os segredos podres das pessoas. Queria que elas fossem pegas, quando acharam que não poderiam ser. Também queria ajudar pessoas e esse foi o melhor caminho que você achou – Quando terminei de falar, ele me deu um sorriso debochado.

\- Ótima memória a sua, irmão. O negócio é que lidar com corruptos tudo bem, com maridos traindo suas esposas é fácil, mas as vezes a gente se depara com coisas tão horríveis que fazem pensar como o mundo pode ser mais sujo que isso – Respondeu colocando uma pasta com papéis em cima da mesa. Meu coração parou por um minuto. E se Daenerys fosse perigosa? Era sobre isso que Robb se referia!? Não, não, ele já teria contado, o amor por Lyanna não deixaria coloca-la em perigo. 

\- Isso tem a haver com a Daenery, não é? – Perguntei. Ele assentiu, dando mais um gole no whisky.

\- Mais que Droga Robb, você está me deixando nervoso! O que você encontrou? – Passei as mãos nervosamente no cabelo.

\- Eu passei essa semana refletindo se eu tinha o direito de te contar ou não. Pensei em te dizer que ela era apenas uma garota normal, que não precisava se preocupar. Mas eu nunca consegui esconder coisas de você, toda vez que tentei você percebeu algo errado. Então resolvi: certo ou errado, você iria saber.

“Daenerys Targaryen. Os pais dela morreram quando era criança – Mostrou uma foto de Daenerys pequena. Uma graça – O irmão Viserys se tornou seu guardião legal. Ele não era uma boa pessoa, acabou com quase toda herança da família, acabou morrendo em uma briga de bar. A menina, coitada, foi para um abrigo grande demais para desperta o interesse de alguma família. Era uma boa criança, no orfanato muitos gostavam dela, sempre disposta ajudar as pessoas” – Sabia que ela tinha crescido num orfanato, ela tinha deixado escapar, não imaginava como era crescer sem a segurança de uma família – Então quando chegou à maioridade teve que ir para rua. Ela era esforçada, conseguiu bons empregos.”

 Robb fez uma pausa. Por enquanto eu não tinha visto nada demais na história dela para ter mexido tanto com ele. Claro que o fato dela ser órfã e crescer sem família era triste, mas isso não poderia ter afetado tanto meu irmão assim. 

\- Ela conheceu um cara chamado Drogo, se apaixonou e casou com ele – Isso me surpreendeu. Daenerys foi casada? – Eles se mudaram para uma cidade maior, tudo parecia finalmente esta dando certo para ela, mas...

Mais uma pausa. Respirou fundo e me olhou com uma expressão infeliz, tinha algo muito errado ali, eu tinha certeza, algo que talvez eu nem devesse saber. Que Robb pensou em não me contar, mas eu estava aqui agora e precisava saber, se não ficaria imaginando um milhão de coisas. Como Ydritte costumava me dizer: as vezes é tarde de mais para voltar atrás.

\- Mas o quê, Robb? O que aconteceu com ela para você ter ficado assim? – O questionei. Ele virou a pasta para mim, mostrando um registro de ocorrência. Não podia acreditar no que eu estava lendo – Cacete.

\- Foi o que eu disse também. O marido dela era um porra de um sociopata, essa mulher passou o inferno cara. Um colega meu acompanhou o caso, foi horrível. Todo mundo ficou chocado na cidade onde ela morava. 

Eu realmente estava chocado. Não podia acreditar que a garota que cuidava tão bem da minha filha, que se preocupava até com a minha alimentação, tinha passado por tudo aquilo.

\- Ele agrediu ela grávida do filho dele!? Que merda cara, como ele foi capaz disso!? – Perguntei para Robb. 

\- Eu não sei, tem gente doente por ai. Drogo a estuprava constantemente, ela disse em juízo, o bebê dela foi resultado de um desses estupros. Mas ela amava a criança, afirmava que ele “era um inocente que não tinha culpa do que o pai fazia”. Daenerys  relatou que, de tudo o que ele tirou dela, essa foi a pior coisa: Drogo matou seu filho, o filho que ela nunca pode segurar.

Robb terminou com a história de terror. Senti um nó na minha garganta, que merda. Senti meu coração doer. Eu tinha uma filha, irmãs. Entendia meu irmão agora, era horrível toda a violência que a Targaryen passou. Se algo assim acontecesse com as minhas irmãs, nossa, eu não quero nem pensar. Não podia acreditar, era horrível tudo que Daenerys havia passado.

\- Sinceramente cara, eu não sei como ela não se matou – Robb confessou, chamando o garçom, pedindo mais whisky para ele e um para mi. Eu realente precisava.

\- Ela é uma sobrevivente, eu nunca poderia imaginar isso. É incrível como ela lida com a Lyanna, cuida até melhor que a Olenna. E eu invadi a vida dela. Como vou olhar para Daenerys agora sabendo o que eu sei, o que com certeza eu não deveria saber.

\- Eu não tenho a menor ideia. Depois de descobrir tudo, realmente me senti mal por tê-la investigado, nem a  conheço ainda, imagina você – Meu irmão respondeu sem realmente ajudar.

\- Não sei mentir, ela vai notar algo diferente, nem sei como vou olha-la agora – Disse  nervoso, jogando a pasta na mesa. Papéis caíram no chão e acabei vendo as fotos do corpo de delito. Fiquei enjoado.

\- Não vou conseguir fingir que não sei de nada, Robb – Falei enquanto juntava os papéis do chão.

\- Você vai contar para ela então? – Ele me questionou. Assenti bebendo um gole da bebida que o garçom tinha acabado de deixar na mesa.

\- Jon, você sabe que isso é uma péssima ideia né? Provavelmente vai ter que procurar outra babá e ,pelos deuses, eu não vou investigar a próxima.

\- Eu sei que não é uma boa ideia, mas eu não posso fingir que não sei de nada. Espero que ela possa entender o porquê de investiga-la, se trata da segurança da minha filha. 

Peguei o celular e mandei mensagem para Daenerys dizendo que me atrasaria hoje, pedindo para ela colocar a Lyanna para dormir. Por último, escrevi que precisava conversar com ela a noite quando eu chegasse. Logo a resposta veio com um simples “Tudo bem”. Robb me olhou balançando a cabeça negativamente. Eu só esperava que ela pudesse me perdoar e principalmente que não abandonasse o emprego, Lyanna já estava muito apegada a ela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ai o que acharam? Deixem a opinião de vcs eu adoraria saber qual foi.


	5. Raiva

 

 

 

 

 

 

PVD Daenerys

 

Eu tinha tido um ótimo dia, na verdade desde que comecei a cuidar da Lyanna, estava com humor novo. Já estava muito apegada, mas era impossível isso não acontecer, ela era uma menininha adorável.

Esse emprego era o que eu precisava para dar um gás na minha vida, até os pesadelos haviam diminuído, realmente estava recomeçando. Tinha feito até uma amizade com a moça que fazia faxina na casa do Jon três vezes na semana, a Missandei, que cursava a faculdade de Idiomas. Queria ser diplomata e trabalhava nessa empresa de limpeza para cobrir o material da faculdade. Era muito esforçada e eu admirava isso.

Quando perguntei sobre o tipo de homem que o senhor Sartk era, me respondeu com “um homem muito educado e sério e que nunca havia faltado com respeito com ela”, algo que já havia acontecido em outras casas que trabalhou.

Fiquei aliviada em saber disso. Jon estava tentando manter distância de mim e depois de saber disso, interpretei sua atitude como uma forma de respeito. Ele estava tentando dar espaço para me adaptar e não entender suas atitudes com segundas intenções. Fora que era impossível não admirar o pai que ele era.

Estava colocando Lyanna na cama, o Stark teve problemas no trabalho, eu acho. Missandei falou que ele era o abraço direito do pai na administração da empresa de segurança da família. 

\- Danny, como não vai ter historia do papai hoje, você pode cantar para mim, por favor? – Lyanna pediu. Estava triste porque o pai não ia chegar cedo para coloca-la na cama.

 Tentei consola-la dizendo que, quando ele chegasse, com certeza iria dar um beijo de boa noite nela, e que só não ia colocar ela para dormir porque tinha coisas de adulto para resolver.

\- Claro que eu canto para você minha linda – Respondi, fazendo a pequena abrir um enorme sorriso.

\- Para mim e para Lara, né? – Questionou com a boneca de pano no braço.

\- Sim, para vocês duas – Disse a cobrindo e sentando ao seu lado.

Lyanna me olhava animada, enquanto eu começava a passar a mão nos seus cabelos, logo cantando.

“Ventos frios me chamando, vejo o céu azul brilhar

As montanhas sussurrando que para luz vão me levar 

Vou correr vou voar e o seu eu vou tocar, vou voar e o céu eu vou tocar.

Onde os bosques têm segredos e as montanhas imensidão 

Águas guardam os reflexos dos tempos que se vão

Vou gostar de cada história, meu Sonho guardarei

Como mar e a tempestade, valente sempre serei.

Vou correr vou voar e o seu eu vou tocar, vou voar e o seu eu vou tocar.”

 

Quando terminei, a pequena Stark estava dormindo. Estava cansadinha hoje porque não quis dormir pela tarde, só falava de um filme que estrearia no cinema que queria ver, e iria sugerir para o pai leva-la no fim de semana. 

Dei um beijo na sua testa, saindo de vagar para não acorda-la. Apaguei as luzes e fechei a porta bem devagar. Desci em direção à cozinha para beber água e ouvi barulhos de lá, Jon deveria ter chegado. Entrando na cozinha, o vi sentando na mesa bebendo café. Aparentava estar mais sério que o normal. Talvez fosse algum problema na empresa.

\- Boa noite, Jon! – Cumprimentei, mas ele olhou para mim estranhamente, um olhar sofrido.

\- Tá tudo bem, quer que eu esquente a janta para você? – Perguntei me aproximando. Ele desviou o olhar, os detalhes da mesa pareciam mais interessantes.

\- Não precisa, Daenerys – Deu um longo suspiro – Sente-se, eu tenho algo importante para falar. 

Sentei me sentindo nervosa, não estava entendendo nada.

\- Você vai me demitir? – Eu perguntei preocupada encarando seus olhos escuros. Ele não tinha gostado dos meus serviços? Eu sabia que ia sofrer se tivesse que me separar da menina.

\- Não, muito pelo contrário, eu realmente gostaria de firma um contrato de longo prazo com você – Fez uma breve pausa – Mas preciso que saiba de algo que fiz antes disso acontecer. Só quero dizer: eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso e sinto muito, apenas estava pensando na segurança da minha filha – Passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo – Deus, você não sabe o quanto ruim estou me sentindo por isso.

Falava em um tom desesperado. Eu realmente não estava entendendo nada, do que ele estava falando afinal!?

\- Jon, não estou entendendo nada, do que esta falando, o que você fez? – Fui direto ao ponto, esse papo estava me deixando nervosa. Mais um longo suspiro. Olhava-me nos olhos, mostrando toda sua dor.

\- Eu pedi para o meu irmão investigar você – Finalmente falou, sustentando meu olhar.

Demorei a processar o que havia sido dito, pensei ter me enganado. Logo a realidade da situação e todo o seu peso me abateu. Não pude acreditar no que ele fez.

\- Você fez o que!? – Questionei ainda incrédula.

\- Pedi para meu irmão investigar a sua vida antes de Winterfell – O Stark se inclinou na minha direção, tentando chamar minha atenção – Você precisa entender. Era uma estranha para mim... – Ele continuava a falar mas eu parei de ouvir.

Jon sabia de tudo. Tudo o que eu tinha passado. Tudo o não queria que ninguém soubesse. Tudo aquilo que eu lutava para esquecer. Ele não podia ter feito isso comigo. Ele não tinha esse direito.

Senti o meu sangue esquentar. O moreno colocou uma pasta na mesa e empurrou na minha direção. Minha raiva aumentava. Ao abrir, tinha tudo sobre mim, me senti invadida. Não podia ter feito isso.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito – Falou se aproximando mais e segurou minha mão, a qual puxei com força.

\- Pelo que!? – Falei em fúria – Por ter invadido a minha vida ou pelo que você encontrou!? – Me levantei com pressa, ele me fitava com a maldita pena, motivo pelo qual fugi de Porto Real. E não. Eu não ia passar por isso de novo.

\- Pelos dois.

\- Não me olhe assim, eu não preciso da sua pena! – Quase gritei, já sentindo as lágrimas em meus olhos. Mas não iria chorar na frente dele.

\- Daenerys, sei que é difícil, mas tente entender os meus motivos – Se defendeu, levantando e vindo à minha direção.

\- NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM EU! – Não suportei mais e gritei – O que você fez é crime, sabia!?

Balançou a cabeça concordando. Deus, eu queria bater nele agora.

\- Eu não vou te denunciar por causa da menina, só por isso!. Mas que droga, você não podia ter feito isso comigo!

\- Eu só queria proteger a minha filha, você era uma estranha! O que você... – Eu o interrompi.

\- Ouvi da primeira vez que falou. Adivinha só, senhor Stark, você também era um estranho para mim. Você por acaso sabe o quanto é difícil confiar em alguém depois do que passei!? – Questionei retoricamente – Claro que não sabe! Mesmo assim eu confiei em você, vim morar na sua casa. Você poderia ter agido como uma pessoal normal e ter falado com meu irmão, talvez sobre minhas referências! Sei lá, você poderia ter feito outra coisa! Ligado para o meu antigo trabalho, qual quer coisa! Mas não, você escolhe invadir a droga da minha vida!

“Sai de Porto Real porque todos sabiam sobre mim, todos me olhavam com a mesma expressão que você esta me olhando agora, eu odeio esse olhar. Depois do que o meu ex-marido fez, isso pareceu definir quem eu era, todo mundo me via como uma pobre esposa que sofreu violência doméstica, sem falar nos babacas que me culpavam! – Senti algumas lágrimas descerem – Eu sou mais que isso.

Ao termina tudo o que via nos olhos de Jon era culpa. Mas já era tarde demais para se arrepender. 

\- Eu me demito – Sentenciei me virando para a saída da cozinha.

\- Danny não, por favor, não faça isso! Eu sei que você deve está me odiando agora, mas por favor, tente esfriar a cabeça, tente me entender também. 

\- Eu não quero entender! – Me virei para ele novamente – O que eu quero fazer é ir embora da sua casa imediatamente! Só não faço isso agora, por causa da Lyanna, mas amanha cedo eu deixo essa casa. E não gaste energia tentando se explicar, porque eu não quero ouvir. Você vai precisar delas para procurar uma próxima babá, espero que não invada a vida dela como fez comigo. Agora, se o senhor me der licença, tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas! – Disse dando as costas, não conseguia mais olhar na cara dele, estava a ponto de explodir. 

Subi as escadas rapidamente e podia senti-lo atrás de mim. Quando estávamos no corredor do quarto, senti sua mão no meu braço tentando me parar.

\- Por favor, deixei-me explicar melhor! – Jon implorava ao tempo que eu puxava meu braço de volta, o empurrando para longe.

\- Eu disse para você não me tocar! 

Ele finalmente recuou, percebendo que nada mudaria minha decisão.

\- Tudo bem, vou deixar você sozinha! – disse erguendo as mãos na altura dos ombros, enquanto se afastava ainda me fitando – Me desculpe.

Se virou indo na direção das escadas. Corri para o meu quarto e desabei assim que fechei a porta. Até quando esse maldito passado ia me persegui!? Estava tudo indo tão bem, será que eu não tinha o direito de ser feliz!?

 

Eu realmente não tinha dormido muito bem essa noite. Já tinha arrumado todas as minhas coisas, só aguardando o dia amanhecer para ir para casa do meu irmão. Havia mandado mensagem para Elia avisando que voltaria para lá, dizendo que explicaria tudo quando chegasse. 

Jon e Lyanna pareciam não ter acordado ainda, então aproveitei para descer minhas malas. Ghost estava lá embaixo me olhando amuado, como se soubesse que eu estava indo embora. Passei a mão na sua cabeça, ele lambeu a minha mão.

\- Eu vou sentir sua falta garoto – Disse alisando suas orelhas. Realmente iria sentir falta dele, falta da Lyanna. Mas o que Jon fez foi grave de mais. Ainda estava com tanta raiva, se pudesse não olharia mais na cara dele.

\- Não precisar ser assim Daenerys – Falou entrando na sala. Soltei Ghost e o encarei. Estava com uma cara péssima, não parecia ter dormido direito. Bem, foi ele que nos colocou nessa situação.

\- Precisa sim. Você realmente acha que haveria outra forma de isso terminar!? Invadiu a minha vida.

\- Eu não vou contar a ninguém, não se preocupe – Afirmou enquanto se escorava na parede.

Confesso que isso me deu um pouco de alivio. Não sabia o que faria se tudo começasse a ser como em Porto Real.

\- Bem, depois de tudo que você fez, manter discrição é o mínimo que deve fazer – O respondi.

\- Lyanna já acordou, você pode ao menos se despedir dela? – Senti um nó na garganta. Essa seria a parte mais difícil.

\- Eu não iria embora sem me despedir dela, vou lá em cima. Você ao menos pode pedir um taxi para mim, senhor Stark? 

\- Claro. Vou transferir o pagamento para a sua conta bancaria hoje mesmo – Me respondeu visivelmente frustrado.

Mas como ele estava se sentindo não importava para mim.

Subi as escadas tentando conter as lágrimas. Ao entrar no quarto, Lyanna levantou correndo da cama, exclamando um alegre bom dia. A abracei, ficando de joelhos para poder olhar nos seus olhos.

\- Querida, precisamos conversar.

Ela me olhou confusa, não consegui segurar as lágrimas que começaram a descer.

\- Danny, por que você tá triste? – A pequena perguntou tocando meu rosto. Já amava tanto essa menina. A verdade é, desde o momento que cheguei, havia me apegado a ela.

\- Eu não vou mais poder cuidar de você, minha linda – Olhou-me assustada.

\- Por que não Danny, eu fiz alguma coisa? – Meu coração apertou.

\- Você não fez nada de errado, querida. Meu irmão precisa de mim, tenho que ir para a casa dele, mas vou sentir muita saudade de você.

\- Não Danny, por favor, não me deixa! – Lyanna começou a chorar  pediu implorando – Eu preciso de você também!

Eu respirei fundo, tentando ser forte.

\- Querida, eu não queria ter que te deixar, mas infelizmente não tem outro jeito. Com certeza seu pai vai achar alguém mais legal para cuidar de você – Expliquei tentando enxugar as lágrimas caiam por seu lindo rostinho.

\- Eu não quero alguém mais legal! Eu quero você, Danny! – Ela disse aflita, segurando em meus pulsos. 

\- Lyanna, eu queria ficar, eu amo você! Mas realmente não posso, preciso que tente entender! – Me abraçou chorando assim que terminei de falar.

Tentando acalma-la, comecei a cantar. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali abraçadas, até ouvir a voz de Jon me chamando do andar de baixo.

\- O Táxi chegou! 

\- Querida, eu tenho que ir agora – Disse me afastando dela que voltou a chorar.

\- Papai, faz ela ficar, por favor – Pediu olhando para o mesmo que entrava no quarto, pegando— no colo.

Me levantei.

\- Eu também queria que a Dany ficasse, mas ela precisa ir, querida – Ela se garrou no pescoço do pai chorando. Minha raiva por ele aumentou ainda mais. Se tivesse confiado em mim, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

\- Vou deixar as chaves da casa na mesa, quando estiver saindo. Não precisa me acompanhar, melhor ficar aqui com Lyanna – Jon assentiu.

Me aproximei dos dois e beijei aquele rostinho choroso da minha menina.

\- Vou sentir saudades – Pediu novamente para que eu ficasse e mais uma vez tive que dizer não. Me afastei e sai do quarto. Podia ouvir Lyanna gritando “Danny Volta!”, me apressei ainda mais. Isso tudo estava sendo uma tortura. Desci pela sala, me despedi do Ghost, o taxista pegou minhas malas. Enxerguei as lágrimas enquanto  entrava no táxi.

Drogo tinha razão: não importa para onde eu fosse, no fim, ele sempre venceria.

 

 PVD Jon Stark 

 

Tudo tinha sido muito pior do que imaginei. Sei que errei, mas eu realmente esperava que ela me ouvisse e pudesse me perdoar. Sabia que Daenerys ficaria com raiva, mas ela ficou furiosa e se demitiu. Agora a minha filha estava sofrendo e eu sabia que a culpa era minha. Tive que deixa-la com a minha madrasta, Lyanna estava muito triste para ir à creche.

Eu estava com tantos problemas e ainda tinha essa reunião do escritório com os publicitários. Entrei na minha sala, encontrando Robb sentado em uma das poltronas.

\- E ai, você falou com ela? – Ele perguntou e logo assenti – Bem, pela sua cara, deu tudo errado. Eu disse que era uma péssima ideia contar que mandou investiga-la. Ela ficou muito brava?

\- Ela se demitiu – Respondi me jogando frustrado na minha cadeira.

\- Eu te avisei. Agora, o que vai fazer? 

\- Você acha que eu sei!? – Encarei meu irmão.

Robb não teve tempo de rebater minha pergunta retórica, já que nosso pai, Ned Stark, entrou como um furacão. 

\- Jon, você pode me explicar o que fez para a irmã de Rhaegar Targaryen ? – Me fitava intensamente – Ele me ligou, furioso, hoje de manhã.

Esfreguei os olhos, passando as mãos pelo cabelo em seguida. Mais essa.

\- É melhor o senhor sentar. A história á longa – Robb respondeu por mim, apontando a cadeira do seu lado.

\- Você está envolvido nisso também Robb? – O pai perguntou enquanto se sentava e meu irmão assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Bem... – Comecei a explicar o que aconteceu. Contamos toda a história para ele. Claro, não contei tudo o que a Daenerys passou. Só disse que ela teve uma vida difícil, mas era uma boa pessoa e havia ficado muito chateada com o que fiz.

\- E com toda a razão! Essa não foi a educação que dei para vocês! Sair por ai investigando a vida das pessoas.

\- Pai, eu sou investigar particular, é meu trabalho – Robb disse, fazendo nosso pai encara-lo seriamente. 

\- Sim, mas achei que você tivesse entrado nessa para ajudar pessoas, não para prejudica-las. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu com essa moça.

\- Eu disse para Jon não contar nada a ela. 

\- Pelo menos você foi honesto – O Pai disse olhando para mim, fazendo com que Robb gira-se os olhos.

\- Eu só queria garantir que Lyanna estaria segura – Me expliquei esperando que, como pai, ele me compreendesse. 

\- Você poderia ter feito isso de outra maneira, até mesmo pedir que eu fala-se com Rheagar sobre a moça. O que os dois fizeram não foi certo, estou muito desapontado – Eddard Stark intercalava o olhar entre os dois filhos, me fazendo sentir ainda pior.

\- Eu sei que errei, pai.

\- Então vá ao menos tentar se redimir com essa moça. Tem o dia livre para fazer isso – Deu a sentença já se levantando.

\- E a reunião de hoje? – Perguntei. Ele apontou para Robb.

\- Ele vai no seu lugar.

\- Porque eu!? – Meu irmão questionou, se inclinando para frente na cadeira em um impulso. Robb odiava esse tipo de coisa, por isso que trabalhava aqui só fazendo o treinamento dos seguranças.

\- Por que não tem outra pessoa e por que você ajudou o seu irmão com isso tudo. Agora vai ficar aqui no lugar de Jon enquanto ele resolve essa situação. Entendeu, Robb?

Bufou antes de responder um “tudo bem, pai.”

\- E você Jon, é melhor ir agora. Quanto mais cedo resolver isso, melhor.

Meu pai tinha razão, talvez Daenerys tivesse se acalmado e poderia aceitar me ouvir dessa vez. Despedi-me deles e sai apressado do escritório. Na saída encontrei uma mulher vendendo rosas de inverno, comprei um buquê para Dany. Se ela não voltasse a trabalhar para mim, esperava que ao menos pudesse me perdoar.

 

 

PVD Daenerys

 

Eu estava no quarto, deitada na cama. Olhava as fotos minhas com Lyanna no celular. Iria sentir tanta saudade dela. Quando dei por mim, já estava chorando novamente.

Ao chegar, Rhaegar já tinha saído. Ele e Elia iriam viajar amanhã e ficar uma semana fora. Haveria um congresso sobre sua profissão e decidiram aproveitar para curtir juntos. Quando contei o que ouve, minha cunhada se ofereceu para ficar e claro que não aceitei. Eles mereciam esse tempo, eram recém-casados.

\- Querida, trouxe um chá para você – Elia entrava no quarto. Me sentei na cama para recebe-la.

\- Obrigada – Disse pegando a caneca que me era oferecida.

\- Eu estava pensando – Começou minha cunhada, sentando-se na cama – Você tem todo o direito de estar com raiva do Jon. Nossa, ele errou feio. Porém, se analisarmos bem a situação, acho que não fez por mal.

A encarei, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

\- Como assim não fez por mal, Elia!? Isso e crime! Eu poderia até entrar com um processo contra ele – Falei encarando seus olhos castanhos.

\- Mas não vai – Afirmou e estava certa. Eu não iria – Por que não?

\- Por causa da menina – Me justifiquei. 

\- Exatamente, porque você se importa com ela. Jon é pai, e pelo que você disse, um dos bons. Ele fez isso para garantir que a filha estava segura com você, o que não torna isso certo, mas às vezes cometemos erros tentando proteger que amamos.

Eu parei para refleti. Sabia que ela tinha razão, talvez eu estivesse sendo dura demais. O que ele fez tinha me afetado tanto, principalmente a forma como me olhou. Por algum motivo, aquele olhar de pena nos olhos de Jon me incomodou mais do que em outra pessoa.

\- Onde você quer chegar com isso? – Perguntei, fazendo Elia suspirar.

\- O que quero dizer é: acho que deve repensar sua decisão – Se aproximou, estendendo sua mão para tocar a minha – Desde que eu te conheci, não te vi tão bem como nesse emprego. Aquela menina te faz tão bem, deve pensar sobre isso. Será que você não poderia deixar isso para trás  seguir em frente?

\- Eu vou pensar sobre isso – Respondi me afastando de seu toque, bebendo um gole do me chá em seguida.

Talvez Elia tivesse razão. Eu poderia seguir em frente. Lyanna deveria estar tão triste, a última coisa que queria fazer era deixa-la triste por mim causa. logo ela, que trouxe tanta alegria para mim nos últimos dias.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pelo barulho do interfone. A esposa de meu irmão foi lá atender, não demorou muito, já estava de volta ao quarto.

\- Jon Stark está lá embaixo querendo falar com você. O que eu faço? – Me perguntou em expectativa. Pensei em tudo o que ela havia me dito, principalmente em Lyanna.

\- Deixa subir.

Elia me deu um pequeno sorriso saindo logo em seguida. Dessa vez eu tentaria manter a calma e escuta-lo. Olhei no espelho, eu estava com uma cara péssima. Arrumei pelo menos o cabelo. Fui para a sala.

\- Vou esperar no meu quarto. Se precisar de mim grite – A morena disse passando rapidamente por mim. Assenti agradecida.

A campainha começou a tocar. Respirei fundo antes de ir abrir.

Encarei Jon por segundos antes de pedir para ele entrar, não parecia muito bem também. Já era alguma coisa, talvez ele se importasse. 

\- São para você – Disse me entregando rosas lilás. Nunca tinha visto delas antes, eram muito perfumadas e lindas.

\- Tentando comprar o meu perdão? – Comentei um pouco rude demais.

\- Não claro que não. Só que depois de tudo que aconteceu, queria ser gentil – Se explicou nervosamente. O chamei para sentarmos na cozinha.

\- Você quer café? – Perguntei enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira para se sentar.

\- Não obrigado.

Sentei de frente para ele e ficamos nos encarando por mais uns segundo. Isso estava começando a ficar incomodo.

\- Bem, pode falar. Acredito que você não veio aqui ficar olhando para minha cara – Falei dura e o vi respirar fundo.

\- Daenerys, realmente sei que errei. Como você disse, eu poderia ter feito as coisas de outra forma. Mas juro a você que só fiz isso para garantir que minha filha estava segura. É tão difícil criar uma filha sozinho, eu era tão jovem quando ela nasceu. Às vezes acabo metendo os pés pelas mãos, achando que estou fazendo o melhor e acabo cometendo erros como esse! Eu deveria ter confiado em você, sei disso. Só queria poder voltar atrás e não ter invadido a sua história dessa forma, mas não tenho como fazer isso. Só posso pedir que me perdoe.

Vi sinceridade no seu olhar, mas eu não sei se conseguiria deixar isso tudo para trás.

\- É difícil para mim, Jon – Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu imagino e vou entender se você não puder me perdoar. Ou se  não quiser voltar para o emprego. Mas eu tinha que tentar. 

\- Por que? Não é tão difícil encontrar outra babá.

\- Você está brincando, eu acho difícil encontrar alguém como você por ai!

Ele afirmou com tanta convicção que não entendi.

\- Alguém como eu?

\- Sim. Que cuide da minha filha como você faz. Eu vejo a forma carinhosa que você olha para ela, todo o cuidado que tem. Ao mesmo passo você a corrige quando faz algo errado, sempre tentando fazê-la compreender porque ela não pode fazer algo ou comer algumas coisas que não são saudáveis. Eu escuto você cantando para Lyanna de manhã. Você a ama, assim como ela ama você, mesmo com tão pouco tempo juntas. E saber que eu sou responsável por separar vocês me faz sentir um Lixo. 

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas com as palavras ditas. Pela primeira vez desde ontem eu conseguir olha-lo sem raiva.

\- Jon, eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Preciso de um tempo para pensar sobre tudo isso.

Ele tocou a minha mão por cima da mesa. Diferente de ontem, não me afastei do seu toque. Sua mão estava um pouco fria, mas isso não me incomodou.

\- Eu entendo. Vou esperar, dar espaço que precisa para pensar. Prometo respeitar a sua decisão – Jon ainda estava com a mão na minha.

\- Quando eu decidir, ligo para você – Soltei minha mão da sua.

\- Tudo bem. Melhor eu te deixar em paz agora. Só queria dizer que a dor que te causei nunca foi minha intenção. Não queria te machucar, Dany, eu juro. 

Eu sabia disso. Mas o estrago já estava feito. Apenas assenti e o acompanhei até a porta. Depois que ele saiu me sentei no sofá da sala, tinha que pensar muito bem no que fazer. Já tinha tomado muitas decisões erradas na minha vida e não queria mais uma para minha lista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem espero que vcs tenham gostado... Deixem suas opiniões, críticas, curiosidades.. gostaria saber o que vcs estão achando... Bem até o próximo bjs


	6. Regresso

PVO Daenerys

Acordei e olhei para as flores de inverno no vaso na cabeceira da cama, elas enchiam o quarto com seu perfume doce.

Já tinha pensado muito ontem, mas ainda não tinha tomado uma decisão. A verdade é que eu já estava com saudades da Lyanna, pensar em não a ver mais doía o coração. Ainda estava chateada com Jon, depois de tanto pensar conseguia compreender que ele queria manter a filha segura, só não soube escolher o melhor método. Ele também poderia ter escondido o que fez mas foi honesto. Eu sabia que não tinha  mentido quando disse que sentia muito pela dor que me causou. Ao mesmo tempo eu tinha medo de voltar, medo de ter que lidar com olhares de pena de Jon. Queria que ele enxergasse a verdadeira Daenerys.

E por que me importava com que ele pensava de mim!? 

Estava muito confusa. 

Escutei uma batida na porta. Me ajeitei e pedi para entrar, em seguida  meu irmão entrou. Sorri para ele.

\- Bom dia. 

\- Bom dia irmãzinha, como você está hoje? – Ele perguntou enquanto sentava na beirada na cama.

\- Estou melhor, ainda pensando no que vou fazer com relação ao emprego.

Rhaegar havia ficado com raiva de Jon tanto quanto eu estava com pé atrás sobre voltar para o emprego. Mas Elia havia conseguido racionalizar a situação como tinha feito comigo.

\- O que decidir, irei apoiar. Não se esqueça de que você sempre vai ter um lugar na minha casa – Me respondeu. O abracei. Às vezes eu pensava como minha vida teria sido diferente se tivesse sido criada por Rhaegar. Ele era um bom irmão, cuidou de mim no pior momento da minha vida.

\- Obrigada.

\- Agora eu tenho que ir arrumar algumas coisas da viagem!

Rhaegar e Elia iriam hoje a noite viajar.

\- Tudo bem, acho que vou correr um pouco agora de manha – Respondi enquanto ele se levantava.

\- Tome cuidad0 – Me pediu logo se despedindo. 

Levantei e fui tomar café. Elia já estava arrumando as coisas, então decidir aproveitar e realmente correr um pouco. Quando estava a duas quadras de casa parei para beber água e relaxar um pouco no parque.

Vi uma garota passeando com um menino ruivo e isso me trouxe a lembrança de Lyanna.

Será que ela ainda estava triste? Ou estava com raiva de mim? Quanto tempo demoraria para me esquecer? Não muito é claro, ainda era muito nova.

Não queria que me esquecesse. A verdade é que queria cuidar dela, dar todo o carinho e amor que não pude dar para o meu filho. Então, olhando aquele menino brincar, tomei minha decisão.

Estava me despedindo de Rhaegar e Elia, o voo deles sairia em uma hora. Eu queria acompanha-los até o aeroporto, no entanto Elia me disse que não era necessário. Era melhor ficar para terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas. Ela havia ficado feliz com a minha escolha de voltar para a casa de Jon.

Rhaegar que não parecia satisfeito mas não disse nada, apenas concordou, como afirmara pela manhã. 

\- Mandem fotos da viagem e mensagem quando chegarem – Falei levando os dois até a porta.

\- Pode deixar. Qualquer coisa liga para gente e cuidado na casa do Stark – Meu irmão finalizou fazendo, sua esposa girou os olhos. Elia realmente tinha simpatizado com Jon.

\- Tudo bem, agora melhor vocês irem antes que fique tarde. Não se preocupem, antes de sair eu vou trancar tudo – Respondi enquanto abraçava os dois. 

Quando saíram, decidi ligar para Jon.

Iria voltar, mas teríamos que estabelecer algumas coias para que isso pudesse dar realmente certo.

 

 

POV Jon Stark

 

Estava na casa de meu pai. Tinha trazido Lyanna da creche para brincar com os meninos. Ela estava muito triste e sentindo muita falta da Danny. Por fim acabamos jantando aqui. Rickon e ela estavam assistindo desenho juntos agora. Minha madrasta havia saindo para buscar Arya que jantou na casa de uma amiga.

Estava ansioso, Daenerys não tinha entrado em contado ainda. Eu queria tanto que ela voltasse, sabia que era a melhor pessoa para cuidar da minha filha. Ainda estava me sentindo culpa pelo que fiz, queria ter a chance de me redimir. Pensava em tudo que ela passou e como se esforçava para seguir em frente. Ela era tão forte. Se Robb não tivesse me contado, nunca imaginaria o que se tinha passado. Era impossível não admirar a sua garra.

\- Esta pensando na babá? – Meu pai perguntou. Me assustei, não percebi quando se sentou ao lado no sofá. Ele me conhecia muito bem, talvez por sermos tão parecidos.

\- Sim, ela disse que precisava de tempo para pensar se aceitaria o emprego de volta. Espero que ela faça isso, Lyanna precisa dela. 

\- Bem, depois do que você e seu irmão fizeram, se ela aceitou ao menos pensar já é alguma coisa – O pai comentou. Ele estava chateado com minha atitude e com razão, eu precisava ser mais racional. Errei tentando proteger a Lyanna, mas isso não apaga o fato de ter errado.

\- Sim, eu sei disso pai. Estou tentando consertar tudo. Àss vezes eu queria poder ter o que você e a Catelyn tem: alguém para dividir essa missão de criar uma filha – Confessei e meu pai me olhou com uma expressão triste.

-Você não está sozinho, Jon. Você tem a nós – Falou tocando minha perna.

Sim, eu tinha eles. O meu pai tinha me ajudado tanto com toda a questão de Ydritt quanto a de criar a criança que ela esperava, mesmo que fosse sozinho. Mas era diferente. Me referia a ter uma pessoa do meu lado e do lado da Lyanna.

\- Eu sei disso, pai. Obrigado.

\- Você ainda pode encontrar alguém, meu filho. Não precisa se fechar para o amor, só porque não deu certo com a Ydritte.

Suspirei pesadamente.

\- É complicado. 

\- Você ainda a ama Jon? – Me perguntou.

A verdade é que não sabia responder essa pergunta. Eu amava? Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu poderia ama-la ainda? Ou estava preso às lembranças de como parecíamos feitos uma para outro, de como era bom quando estávamos juntos? 

\- Eu não sei. Faz tanto tempo que tudo acabou, mas às vezes parece que foi ontem – Respondi olhando para a TV. Senti sua mão tocando meu joelho e o encarei. 

\- Às vezes a gente acha que encontrou a pessoa certa e além dela não há mais ninguém. Até que um dia você realmente encontra essa pessoa e percebe que os outros amores vieram para te preparar para ela, para você entender como agora é real de verdade. 

Entendi o que ele quis dizer, embora duvidasse que fosse encontrar essa pessoa especial. Mas suas palavras me deixaram curioso.

\- Mamãe foi uma dessas pessoas para você? – Perguntei.

Quando ela morreu eu tinha quase a idade da Lyanna.

Ashara Dayne. Ela  Eddard Stark tiveram um romance de verão. Ele e minha madrasta tinham acabado de terminar um noivado. Estavam juntos a muito tempo, não tinham certeza se queriam casar mesmo. Nesse tempo meu pai conheceu Ashara.

Me contou que ela era uma aventureira. Eddard era sempre tão sério que não resistiu as novas possibilidades que ela o proporcionou. Porém ele acabou reencontrando Catenly e ela o queria de volta. Percebendo que a amava e que nem minha mãe havia preenchido o vazio deixado. Sendo assim, terminou o romance com minha mãe, que não aceitou bem e foi embora sem contar sobre a gravidez.

No fim, meu pai casou com a mulher que amava. A madrasta engravidou ainda na lua de mel,  por isso Robb e eu temos apenas sete meses de diferença. Anos depois minha mãe ficou doente, tentou todos os tratamentos possíveis mas não adiantou. Então procurou meu pai e contou tudo. Quando ela morreu, o Stark me trouxe para casa. No inicio sua esposa me rejeitou, com o tempo, começou a amar e no fim me criou como filho.

\- Sim, e no fim ela me deu um dos maiores presentes da minha vida.

Fiquei feliz com as suas palavras. Meu pai nunca escondeu a minha origem, porém fez de tudo para que eu nunca sentisse que não pertencia a essa família. Eu tinha crescido, mas ele sempre seria o meu herói.

\- Obrigado por suas palavras, pai – Agradeci. Logo scutei o meu celular tocar, vi na tela o nome de Daenerys, corri lá para fora para atender.

\- Oi Danny!

Estava nervoso. Se ela estava me ligando e porque já havia se decidido.

\- Pensei bastante e optei por volta. Mas teremos que acertar algumas coisas – Respirei aliviado.

\- Fico muito feliz com isso. Obrigado, Danny, mal posso esperar para contar a Lyanna. Quando você volta lá para casa? – Comecei a falar rápido, empolgado com  a notícia.

\- Eu pensei em ir agora. Rhaegar e Elia viajaram, não queria dormir sozinha aqui. Se tiver tudo bem para você, é claro.

\- Não, sem problemas. Se quiser, posso te buscar – Me ofereci. Ela estava sozinha no apartamento e já estava de noite, não queria que fosse de táxi.

\- Não precisa Jon, não quero incomodar. 

\- Eu estou com a Lyanna na casa do meu pai. Não é tão longe daí – Menti. Era um pouco distante, mas eu queria buscá-la.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou me fazendo sorrir.

\- Sim, daqui a pouco eu e Lyanna estamos passando ai para pegar você.  

\- Tudo bem, já estou morrendo de saudades dela! – Daenerys falou. Acreditei em suas palavras, podia sentir no tom o carinho que ela tinha pela Lyanna.

\- Ela também está sentindo a sua falta, vai ficar tão feliz em te ver – Falei sem esconder minha empolgação.

\- Vou terminar de ajeitar tudo aqui, até daqui a pouco, Jon.

Bem, ela voltou a me chamar de Jon e não de senhor Stark. Era um bom começo.

\- Até daqui a pouco, Danny.

Despedi-me dela e fui atrás de contar a novidade para minha filha. Quando entrei na sala, a vi mostrando um desenho para o avô, que estava só sorrisos.

\- Olha papai o desenho que eu fiz pro vovô!! – Falou mostrando o papel em sua mão quando me viu entrar. Lyanna desenhava muito bem para idade dela, então incentivamos muito seu talento. O pai me disse que ela tinha herdado o talento da minha mãe. 

\- Está muito bonito, querida. Nossa pequena artista – Falei vendo seus desenhos. Era uma menina com um senhor vendo um por do sol. Seus traços eram bem infantis ainda, mas dava de perceber que se tratava dela com meu pai.

\- O vovô vai guardar com muito carinho, minha lindinha – Lyanna abriu um sorriso empolgado.

\- Verdade!?

\- Claro que sim, afinal, foi a minha netinha fofa que fez – Respondeu abrindo os braços para a pequena que correu em sua direção.

\- Temos que ir agora querida – Infelizmente tive que cortar o momento. Mas era por uma boa causa.

Meu pai me olhou com uma expressão curiosa e Lyanna se soltou dos seus braços, virando em minha direção.

\- Já papai!? Eu quero ficar mais aqui na casa do vovô! -  Começou a fazer biquinho, mas eu sabia que quando revelasse o motivo, ela iria desmanchar rapidinho.

\- É por que temos que passar para buscar uma pessoa que vai com a gente lá para casa. 

\- Quem papai? – Lyanna perguntou curiosa.

\- Ela tem o cabelo loiro claro, quase branco, longo. Parece uma princesa e você a adora.

\- É a Danny papai!? – Questionou arregalando os olhos e dando pulinhos. Sorri com a cena.

\- Sim, é ela. Então, podemos ir agora? – Perguntei quase retoricamente, mas Lyanna assentiu e saiu correndo para pegar sua mochila perto da TV.

\- Vejo que conseguiu convencer a moça a voltar. Espero que não erre mais com ela, meu filho – Eddard disse enquanto se levantava do sofá.

\- Vou fazer o meu melhor para não machuca-la nunca mais – Respondi com convicção. Me esforçaria a partir de já para que a nossa relação fosse a melhor possível.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Quer dizer que a irmã do Rhaegar parece uma princesa? – Perguntou desconfiado. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Lyanna voltou animada querendo ir logo buscar a Danny.

POV Daenerys 

Estava esperando Jon chegar com Lyanna. Já tinha até avisado o porteiro para deixar eles subirem, mas estavam demorando. Comecei a ficar preocupada.

Fui tirada dos pensamentos pelo barulho da companhia. Levantei apressada, doida para ver a minha menina. Abro a porta e me deparo com Jon a segurando nos braços que logo se esticou para minha direção. A peguei de Jon.

\- Danny, eu senti muita saudade! – Falou agarrada no meu pescoço.

\- Eu também senti querida – Respondi a apertando mais nos meus braços e encaro Jon que tem a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele estava com seu cabelo solto, os pequenos cachos rebeldes lhe davam um ar mais jovem, o deixavam mais bonito. Fiz sinal para que ele entrasse e me afastei com a Lyanna ainda nos braços.

\- Já estava preocupada com a demora de vocês.

\- É porque a casa do vovô é longe, Danny.

Lyanna falou inocentemente. Fuzilei Jon com os olhos, aquele mentiroso disse que era perto e por isso aceitei que viesse. Me deu um sorriso de lado e deu os ombros. Balancei a cabeça negativamente em sua direção, o fazendo dar um sorriso travesso para mim. Aposto que não tinha ideia de como esse sorriso o fazia parecer mais charmoso do que o normal. Desvie o olhar e tentei me concentrar na figura ruiva que estava nos meus braços. 

\- Danny, você vai voltar a morar comigo e com o papai? – Ela perguntou se afastando um pouco para que pudesse olhar nos meus olhos. Seu rostinho estava cheio d expectativa, me fazendo acreditar que eu tomei a escolha certa.

\- Sim, querida.

\- EBA! – Ela gritou empolgada.

\- Melhor irmos andando, né? – Jon disse e percebi que já estava pegando minhas malas.

\- Claro, vamos – Respondi pegando uma bolsa de lado para ajuda-lo.

Lyanna continuava nos meus braços. Tranquei tudo e seguimos para casa de Jon. O caminho foi divertido. Eu e Lyanna estávamos cantando as musicas de Frozen, mesmo que eu tenha ficado vermelha todas as vezes que percebia Jon me olhando pelo rabo do olho.

O resto da noite passou rapidamente. Lyanna quase não desgrudou de mim até a hora de dormir. Estava contente de estar com ela novamente.

Depois que a colocamos na cama, o chamei para conversarmos no meu quarto. Tinha coisas que precisamos falar. Afinal, mesmo voltando, uma parte de mim estava chateada com Jon. Sentamos na minha cama de frente um para outro.

\- Estou feliz e muito agradecido de você ter aceitado voltar, Danny – Ele disse me encarando seriamente com seus olhos escuros. 

\- Sim, também estou feliz de estar de volta. Estar com a sua filha tem me feito muito bem – Queria ser sincera com ele.

\- Você também faz muito bem a ela. Qualquer um que a conheça pode perceber que tem estado mais feliz desde que você chegou, Danny – Percebi que ele estava me chamando apenas pelo apelido, depois do que fez isso devia estar me incomodando. Mas não. Talvez eu até tenha gostado dessa mudança. Mas precisava manter o foco nessa conversa.

\- Voltei por ela, e ainda me sinto um pouco chateado com tudo que aconteceu entre nos dois. Embora não ache certo você ter invadido a minha vida dessa maneira, minha cunhada me fez entender um pouco seus motivos – Ele suspirou profundamente.

\- Prometo nunca mais me intrometer na sua vida dessa maneira. Era sua história e eu não tinha o direito de invadi-la. Quero que saiba: queimei todos aqueles papeis sobre você, não vou contar a ninguém. Eu te dou a minha palavra – Falou tocando a minha mão em cima da cama. Sua palma estava um pouco fria e áspera, mas novamente seu toque repentino não me incomodou. Olhei nos seus olhos e vi que estava sendo sincero. Fiquei aliviada de saber que ele tinha destruído todos aqueles papeis. 

\- Eu realmente gostaria que pudéssemos deixar tudo isso para atrás. Sei que não vai ser fácil você confiar plenamente em mim de novo mas realmente gostaria que pudéssemos zerar essa história e ser amigos – Pediu ainda com a mão na minha. Sabia quando decidir voltar para cá que, para isso funcionar, eu teria de me esforçar para deixar toda essa história para atrás. 

\- Eu também desejo que possamos passar uma borracha nisso tudo e recomeçar. Justamente por isso, preciso que você me prometa duas coisas – Jon me olhou curioso.

Soltei minha mão da sua.

\- O que você quiser – Me respondeu.

\- Bem a primeira coisa é que seremos sincero um com outro daqui para frente. Se tiver qualquer coisa que você queira saber sobre mim, quero que me pergunte. Ou se algo te incomodar, sem jogos ou coisas do tipo.

\-  Está bem, prometo ser sincero com você daqui para frente. E a segunda coisa – Questionou olhando profundamente para os meus olhos.

Quebrei nosso contato visual.

Me concentrei nas suas mãos. Uma apoiada na perna esquerda e a outra em cima da cama próxima a minha. Me sentia um pouco constrangida sobre a segunda coisa, sabia que estaria me expondo mas precisava disso se eu fosse ficar nessa casa.

\- Você tem que parar de me olhar com pena. Eu sei, o que passei foi horrível. Essa é a reação mais comum das pessoas. Mas como eu te disse: vim para essa cidade para recomeçar e quando alguém me olha assim é sempre um lembrete do meu passado, dos meus erros e do que eu perdi.

Abri meu coração mas não olhei nos seus olhos. Tinha medo de encontrar de novo o olhar em seu rosto.

\- Você pediu para eu ser sincero então eu vou ser – Falou. Senti a sua mão tocando o meu queixo levemente fazendo com eu olhasse Jon nos olhos.

Senti uma sensação esquisita com o seu toque e de novo ele tinha um olhar profundo em mim. Era como se ele estivesse lendo a minha alma. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e tivi que resistir a tentação de desviar o olhar do seu.

\- Quando eu descobri todo aquilo, realmente senti muita pena. Como você mesmo falou tudo o que passou foi horrível. Mas eu não tenho pena de você. Fiquei abalado naquele dia, foi muita coisa para digerir e caramba, eu não pude acreditar que alguém pode ser capaz de fazer tanto mal a uma pessoa tão boa como você! Eu queria que você não tivesse passado por isso, mas não tenho pena. Eu te admiro. É uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu já vi. Sobreviveu aquilo tudo e teve forças para recomeçar. Acima de tudo, continuou sendo uma pessoa boa. Você é uma lutadora, Danny. Só posso agradecer aos Deuses por ter colocado uma pessoa como  você na vida da minha filha. 

Suas palavras me atingiram com força.

Senti algumas lagrimas descendo pelo meu rosto fazendo com que ele as enxugasse com a mão. Não sei se foi o seu toque ou suas palavras, mas senti uma sensação que não sabia explicar. Toda raiva que eu ainda poderia sentir por ele desapareceu por completo.

Meu irmão e Elia cuidavam sempre de mim, mas às vezes eles me faziam sentir como uma garotinha perdida que precisava de constante proteção. Não faziam por mal, mas esse homem na minha frente com suas palavras me fez acreditar em mim.

Sim, eu era forte. Tinha ido ao inferno com Drogo porém venci. Tinha tomado o controle da minha vida de volta.

Agi impossivelmente e o abracei. Ele ficou surpreso porque demorou um pouco para corresponder o abraço, mas logo senti seus braços fortes rodeando a minha cintura.

\- Obrigada Jon, nunca ninguém disse algo assim para mim antes.

Confessei ainda em seus braços. Meu estômago estava agitado, tinha certeza que aquilo que estava fazendo era tão inapropriado. Estava agarrada ao meu chefe, no meu quarto. Precisamente, na minha cama.

Então me afastei. Podia apostar que estava da cor de um tomate agora.

\- Desculpe por isso – Olhei para ele sentindo o meu rosto formigar e encontrei aquele sorriso torto de novo no seu rosto.

Ele era tão bonito.

Certo, eu tinha que parar de pensar essas coisas agora.

\- Tudo bem, Danny. Eu realmente gostaria que começássemos do zero e que fossemos amigos. 

\- Eu gostaria muito disso – Respondi. Ele esticou a mão na minha direção.

\- Se estamos recomeçando, acho que devo me apresentar. Prazer, Jon Stark.

Juntei nossas mãos em um cumprimento, rindo da atitude. 

\- Daenereys Targaryen!

\- Bom, Daenerys Targaryen, eu e a minha filha vamos ao cinema amanhã, para ver o melhor filme de todos segundo ela. Você gostaria de nos acompanhar? – Ele perguntou soltando minha mão e me pegando de surpresa com o convite.

Só podia se tratar do filme que Lyanna passou a semana falando, mas eu não tinha certeza se seria apropriado. Acabamos de dizer que queríamos ser amigos e Rhaegar e Elia não estariam na cidade. Não tinha nada para fazer.

Então por que não?

\- eu aceito seu convite, senhor Stark – Disse tentando ser engraçada. Ele me deu um breve sorriso antes de voltar para a sua expressão séria.

\- Lyanna vai adorar ter você com a gente. Já tomei muito o seu tempo senhorita, vou deixar você descansar agora – Falou se levantando quando assenti.

\- Bom noite, Danny – Desejou tocando a maçaneta da porta para abri-la, saindo m seguida.

\- Boa noite, Jon.

Deitei na cama me sentindo feliz com a minha escolha. Lembrei da sensação que senti quando estava nos braços do Jon. Não,eu não devia estar pensando nisso. Ele era me chefe, pai da Lyanna, apenas isso. No futuro talvez fosse meu amigo, mais só isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ai o que acharam? Obrigada a todos que deixaram kudos e comentários isso me deixa muito animada bjs até o próximo..


	7. Corte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo e o maior até agora..vejo vcs nas notas finais.

 

PVO Jon Stark

Acordei um pouco mais cedo que o normal para uma manhã de sábado. Tentei voltar a dormir mas não consegui, então resolvi levantar de uma vez.

Fui ao banheiro do meu quarto, lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. Logo me encaminhei para a cozinha, preparar algo para o café. Daenerys parecia estar dormindo ainda porque não escutei nenhum barulho vindo do seu quarto. Passei pelo quarto da Lyanna e abrindo a porta, minha garotinha estava dormindo agarrada a sua boneca. Achei melhor deixa-la descansar mais um pouco, então depositei um beijo suava na sua testa  e sai do quarto.

Cheguei na cozinha pensando sobre a conversa que tive com Daenerys ontem, estava muito feliz com a volta dela. Lyanna havia ficado radiante, eu adorava vê-la assim. Também estava feliz com fato de eu e a irmã de Rhaegar estarmos começando a se entender.

Depois de tudo, esperava que talvez acabasse rolando um clima tenso entre nós, mas não aconteceu. Pelo contrário conversamos e conseguimos nos acertar, estava disposto a me esforçar para termos uma boa relação, afinal, ela  já havia se tornado alguém tão importante para minha filha.

Por isso a convidei para ir ao cinema conosco hoje, também sabia que o irmão dela havia viajado, a Targaryen não conhecia muita gente na cidade, e por fim, quero reconquistar a confiança dela em mim. Então achei que seria bom para começarmos a nós aproximar.

Quando sai do quarto dela ontem a noite, liguei para Robb para contar as novidades. Ele ficou feliz, também estava se sentindo culpado embora se fizesse de durão. Falei com ele também sobre querer me aproximar mais dela. Ele apoiou a ideia, no entanto disse brincando para eu tomar cuidado e não acabar me apaixonando, já que Daenerys era uma mulher muito bonita.

Depois disso, mudei de assunto. Robbe o meu pai pareciam dispostos a enxergar coisas a onde não existiam. Não conseguiam entender que na minha vida não tinha espaço para me apaixonar ou  me envolver com alguém agora. Muito menos com Daenerys que era a babá de minha filha. Não sou cego, sabia como ela era linda, tinha uma beleza única e natural, e um sorriso lindo que provavelmente tinha feito muitos caras caírem só por aquele gesto.

Ontem, quando a platinada me abraçou, senti o seu cheiro. Nossa, era muito bom, lembrava-me flores tropicais com um toque de almíscar branco, talvez. Depois ficou ainda mais bonita quando envergonhada, tornando impossível não sorrir com a cena. Mas acha-la bonita e admirar a mulher forte que era não significava que ia me apaixonar por ela como Robb havia insinuado. Seriamos amigos e só isso.

Estava ainda na tarefa de fazer o café da manhã. Eu não era nem de longe tão habilidoso como a Daenerys na cozinha mas como o irmão mais velho de cinco irmãos, sabia me virar.

 

PVO Daenerys Targaryen 

 

Abri os olhos e notei que já estava claro. Procurei o celular pela cama para ver as horas e já eram umas nove da manhã, tinha dormido demais. Levantei rapidamente, correndo para o banheiro. Lavei o rosto, escovei o dentes e passei as mãos na tentativa de baixar o volume do meu cabelo, havia dormido com eles soltos, tudo na maior pressa. 

Terminando, fui para o quarto da Lyanna que estava descendo da cama. Pelo visto tinha acabado de acordar.                                                         

 - Bom dia, Lis – Falei anunciando minha presença. Ela veio na minha direção animada.                                      

\- Bom dia, Danny, papai vai me levar ao cinema! – Contou-me toda empolgada e fiquei de joelhos para estar na mesma altura.

           - Ele me disse e eu também vou com vocês – Passei a mão em seu cabelo, ela me olhou com expectativa.

\- Verdade!? – Assenti com a cabeça, fazendo a pequena soltar um “eba” enquanto batia palminhas empolgada. Ela era uma graça. Não resisti e enchi seu rostinho de beijos a fazendo rir.

\- Danny, fome – Disse entre os risos. Geralmente o café é cedo durante a semana, então imaginei que ela realmente estivesse com fome. 

\-  Vamos para cozinha, lá a gente da um jeito nessa fome rapidinho – Levantei com ela segurando minha mão e descemos as escadas assim. Quando estávamos chegando na cozinha, um cheiro delicioso me atingiu. Jon devia estar preparando algo. 

Confirmei quando entramos na cozinha, o moreno não notou nossa presença pois estava de costas batendo o que parecia ser um sulco de laranja. A mesa estava posta, tinha panquecas, ovos com bacon, torradas, tudo com um cheiro maravilhoso. Parece que o senhor Stark não ia parar de me surpreender.

Lyanna soltou a minha mão e correr para abraçar as pernas de Jon.

-Bom dia, Papai! – Falou animada, fazendo o pai rir, desligando o aparelho e a pegando nos braços. Ele estava novamente com os cabelos soltos, realmente gostei deles assim, e usava roupas leves, uma camisa branca com um moletom preto. Não o vi muito assim, mas ficava tão bem desse jeito simples, quando como usava as roupas sociais.

\- Bom dia, minha princesa linda – Respondeu a menina, depositando um beijo em seu rosto a fazendo sorrir. Sempre adorava ver os dois juntos. Eu não me lembrava do meu pai, mas pelo que meu irmão contou ele não era do tipo carinhoso. Então eu fica feliz em saber que a Lyanna teve mais sorte que eu nesse sentindo, Jon a amava muito – Bom dia pra você também, Danny.

Me olhava ainda com ela nos braços.

\- Bom dia, Jon – Respondi, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Ele estava com o mesmo olhar profundo de ontem.

\- Papai, estou com fome – A pequena Stark reclamou, fazendo o pai desviar o olhar do meu. Agradeci mentalmente o gesto, sentia que iria corar sob aqueles olhos escuros. 

\- Bem, fiz aquelas panquecas que você adora.

\- Com calda de chocolate!?

Ele fez cara de sério e pareceu pensar na sua pergunta por um tempo, mas logo sorriu.

 - Com muita calda de chocolate! – A pequena riu, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

\- Amo você, papai. 

\- Vem, vamos comer você também, Danny, prepare-se para se surpreender com a melhor panqueca de Winterfell – Se vangloriava enquanto trazia Lyanna para mesa num braço e o sulco na mão livre, colocando a jarra na mesa e a filha na cadeira especial. Sentei ao lado da pequena, a direita de Jon. 

\- Não sabia que você tinha habilidades culinárias, Jon – Comentei enquanto ele cortava uma panqueca para Lyanna.

\- Não tenho tantas como você, como pode ver, me viro bem às vezes – Me olhando antes de colocar calda de chocolate e posicionar o prato para a pequena.

\- Vamos ver se o gosto faz jus à propaganda – Falei divertida dando uma piscadela para ele, que me deu um singelo sorriso.

 Antes de Jon se servir, Ghost pareceu ouvir o barulho na cozinha, pois entrou como um furação, sentando ao seu lado, gemendo para ele.

\- Você estava demorando, né garoto. Calma, eu boto para você também, mas só um pouco ouviu – Colocou um pouco de bacon em um prato o depositando no chão.

Depois disso, começamos a comer normalmente. Cobri minhas panquecas com calda de chocolate, cortando um pedaço e o levando a boca. Céus, estava delicioso, praticamente soltei um gemido quando provei que fechei os olhos, aquela calda parecia derreter na boca.

-Eu disse que você ia gostar – A voz de Jon me fez abrir os olhos, ele me olhava divertido. 

\- É boazinha – Fiz como se não fosse grande coisa para provoca-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam com diversão. 

\- Boazinha? – Falou inquisitivo. 

\- Sim, já provei melhores – Menti na cara dura. Era sem dúvida a melhor panqueca que já tinha comido. 

-Bom, então você não vai se importar se eu fizer isso – Levantou pegando o meu prato, indo em direção a pia.

\- Me devolve! – Falei me levantando tentando pegar o prato de volta sem sucesso. Ele o segurou com na mão no alto e me bloqueou com o braço direito.

\- Só vou devolver quando admitir que  essas são as melhores panquecas que você comeu na sua vida – Disse fazendo Lyanna rir. Bufei frustrada.

\- Quantos anos você, tem cinco, Stark? 

\- Vamos Danny, você não quer fazer essas panquecas deliciosas esperarem, quer? – Deu aquele maldito sorriso torto que o deixava Sexy. 

\- Tudo bem! – Ergui os meus braços em sinal de derrota – Suas panquecas são as melhores que eu comi na minha vida, satisfeito?

Jon assentiu devolvendo o meu prato tentando segurar o riso.

Sentei de novo na mesa e coloquei o braço protetoramente em volta do meu prato, voltando a comer aquela panqueca deliciosa, ignorando as risadas de Jon que não tentou mais disfarçar.

 

POV Jon Stark 

 

O tempo havia passado rápido hoje. Depois do café da manha divertido que tivemos, eu terminava de colocar o vestido que Daenerys tinha escolhido para Lyanna ir ao cinema. Já estava pronto, Danny tinha ido se arrumar e minha filha estava muito animada, não só pelo filme mas justamente pela companhia especial que teríamos.

 Meu plano de me aproximar da Targaryen estava dando super certo, inclusive, depois do café, minha filha foi ver desenhos enquanto eu e Danny arrumávamos a cozinha. Tínhamos batido um bom papo sobre coisas aleatórias como filmes favoritos, bandas, comidas, havíamos encontrados até alguns gostos em comum. Ela estava solta comigo, o que era bom, significava que realmente estava superando o lance da investigação.

\- Prontinho, está linda a minha princesa – Terminava de colocar o sapato infantil. Ela estava com um vestido florido azul-escuro todo rodado.

\- É você que vai arrumar o meu cabelo, papai? – Perguntou desconfiada. Fazer o que, podia ser pequena mas já conhecia a minha falta de talento para penteados.

\- Não, a Danny vem ajeitar quando terminar de se arrumar – Minha pequena sorriu – Agora vamos passar um pouco de perfume em você.

Quando terminei, escutamos uma batida na porta.

\- Entra, Danny – Disse me levantando no passo que ela abria a porta e entrava no quarto.

 A platinada estava muito bonita, usava um vestido longo estampado com um pequeno cinto demarcando a sua cintura e aberto nas laterais até um pouco acima do joelho. Usava ainda uma gargantilha no pescoço e calçava uma espécie de sandália gladiadora. Os cabelos estavam parcialmente soltos, apenas com uma mecha lateral o prendendo do lado direito. Eu gostava quando ela os  usava assim ou quando soltos como hoje de manhã. 

Ela tinha passado pouca maquiagem, não que precisasse disso para ficar bonita, o leve batom rosa nos lábios somente destacavam o contorno natural. Eu devia ter ficando encarando por um tempo porque suas bochechas estavam coradas. 

\- Eu vim arrumar o cabelo da Lyanna – Ela se aproximou, me fazendo descongelar. Nunca tive muitas habilidades com mulheres.

\- Você está muito bonita – Ela deu um sorriso.

\- Você também. 

Retribui com um pequeno sorriso. Usava meus cabelos soltos, os preferia assim, os mantinha presos somente no escritório. Estava usando uma calça jeans azul-escuro, sapato social, camisa jeans azul também só que mais claro do que a calça, tinha puxado a manga acima do ombro. Eu estava bem vestido, se Sansa me visse provavelmente ficaria orgulhosa. 

\- Eu tinha que estar apresentável para poder acompanhar as duas princesas aqui – Apontei para ela e para Lyanna. Danny sorriu de novo, aquele sorriso aberto e lindo que ela tinha.

\- Então agora vou arrumar o cabelo dessa princesa aqui para ela ficar ainda mais linda – Piscou  para a pequena Lyanna e foi na busca de uma escova para pentear.

\- Eu vou descer e ir tirando o carro, pode ser? – Ela assentiu.

Desci e logo tirei o carro da garagem, aproveitei para comprar os ingressos pelo celular mesmo, assim não teríamos que enfrentar fila. Já que estava no carro, conferi se a cadeirinha de Lyanna estava bem presa, estava tudo certo. Sai do carro e fiquei esperando elas lá fora mesmo.

Avistei Lysa caminhando na calçada.

\- Boa tarde, Jon – Me cumprimentou. 

\- Boa tarde, Lysa – Respondi educadamente.

\- Está tão bonito hoje, vai sair? – Perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior, me analisando dos pés a cabeça. Olhei para trás na esperança, mas Daenerys e Lyanna estavam demorando muito. 

\- Sim, vou levar Lyanna ao cinema – Ela se aproximou de mim sorrindo ainda mais.

\- Por que não me convidou, lindinho? Eu poderia ser uma ótima companhia para você, principalmente no escurinho do cinema.

Não pude evitar arregalar um pouco os olhos. Céus, essa senhora não tinha limites. Antes que eu pudesse responder, vi Daenerys e Lyanna saindo de casa, graças aos deuses. 

\- Vai levar a babá com você? Lysa perguntou num tom duro observando Danny se aproximar com Lis. 

\- Lyanna a chamou – Menti. Queria me livrar dela, mas também não queria que pensasse mal da Danny. 

\- E claro que ela aceitou, não é!? – Disse com maldade na voz que eu não gostei.  

\- Sim, algum problema com isso, Lysa? – Perguntei grosseiramente, fazendo com que me olha-se assustada. Nunca fui grosso, apesar dela merecer, porém ela não conhecia Daenerys e eu não ia aceitar provocações.

\- Nenhum, só acho que você deveria tomar cuidado com ela. Eu conheço esse tipo – Tento se justificar, mas logo a cortei.

\- Pelos deuses antigos, Lysa. Você trocou meia dúzia de palavras com ela, nem a conhece. Além do mais, guarde seus conselhos para que realmente precise deles.

Conclui duramente no momento que Daenerys chegou com Lyanna.

\- Boa tarde, Lysa – Cumprimentou brevemente, logo se voltando para mim – Estamos prontas para ir – Pelo olhar de Daenerys, ela tinha percebido o clima tenso.

\- Até outro dia, Lysa – Virei as costas indo em direção a minha filha.

Peguei Lyanna nos braços e pedi para Daenerys abrir a porta para coloca-la na cadeirinha. Depois disso percebi que Lysa já tinha ido embora. Não queria ser mal educado mas esperava que ela se tocasse agora.

Entrei no carro, a platinada já terminava de colocar o cinto.

\- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou tocando o meu braço com sua delicada mão quente. Me arrepiei com seu toque.

-Sim, só Lysa passando dos limites de novo – Ela sorriu.

\- Pobre mulher, talvez você devesse dar uma chance para ela – Revirei os olhos para uma Danny risonha .

\- Haha, muito engraçadinha você, senhorita Targaryen – Coloquei meu cinto de segurança – Além do mais ela não eu o meu tipo.

\- Tudo certo, não esqueceram nada? – As duas responderam com não.

Liguei o carro e comecei a dirigir em direção ao cinema. A viagem foi tranquila, só demorou um pouco para conseguir uma vaga.

Daenerys ficou encantada com o Shopping. Ela não tinha vindo aqui antes, ele era realmente bem diferente da maioria, tinha moveis e aparelhos antigos que eram usados para decoração, o deixavam com ar arrojado. 

\- Vou na bilheteria tirar os nosso ingressos. Você pode ir comprar pipoca para gente? –Ela assentiu. Peguei a carteira no bolso para lhe entregar o dinheiro, mas fui impedido por um braço.

\- Você pagou os ingressos, eu pago a pipoca. A encarei, ela estava erguendo a sobrancelha como se me desafia-se a impedi-la. 

\- Danny, o convite foi meu – Tentei argumentar mas ela logo negou.

\- E eu muito agradecida pelo convite estou me oferecendo para pagar a pipoca – Contra-argumento com um sorriso nos lábios. Mulher esperta.

\- Tudo bem, se você insiste tanto – Sorriu com a vitória. 

-Vocês querem mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou olhando para Lyanna que estava nos meus braços. 

\- Um chocolate, Danny.

\- Eu trago um para você princesa, e você Jon? 

\- Um refrigerante.

\- Ok, vou lá comprar. Encontro vocês perto da entrada. Sala sete, né? 

\- Essa mesma. Cuidado, não vá se perder – Falei brincando. Agora ela que revirou os olhos.

\- Pode deixar, senhor.

 Daenerys se afastou, fui em direção à bilheteria com Lyanna. Após retirar os ingressos no balcão, fomos procura-la. Quando a encontrei, não estava sozinha. Renly Baretheon conversava com ela. Fiz uma careta.

Nós havíamos estudados juntos desde o ensino médio até a universidade. Eu e Robb não gostávamos dele. Principalmente eu, no caso. Renly era um imã para as mulheres, sempre sabendo o que dizer as garotas, então muitas vezes quando eu caia por um garota, Renly estava saindo com ela antes de eu pensar em convidar para sair. Esegundo as garotas os relacionamentos eram breve porque ele não estava pronto. Por anos vi até a minha irmã Sansa suspirar por ele.

\- Achei você, Daenerys – Disse me aproximando dos dois com a cara fechada. 

\- Oi Jon, esse aqui é o... 

\- Renly – Não a deixei terminar – Eu o conheço, estudamos juntos.

O filho da mãe estava sorrindo.

\- Oi, Jon! Estava me desculpando com a sua namorada por ter esbarrado nela. Acabamos derrubando algumas coisas, até esperamos o que era de cada um levou tempo.

Ele havia chegado à conclusão de que eu e ela éramos namorados. Por um minuto pensei em não corrigi-lo, não queria que Renly transformasse ela em um novo objetivo. Mas antes de eu pensar em dizer algo, Daenerys o fez.

\- Não somos namorados, sou babá da filha dele – Apontou para Lyanna que estava nos meus braços olhando curiosamente para o homem em sua frente, em alguns momentos ela ficava tímida com estranhos. Não pude deixar de notar o sorriso alargar no rosto de Renly quando ouviu que Danny e eu não estávamos em um relacionamento.

\- Nossa Lyanna, você cresceu muito. Da última vez que eu te vi, você era bem pequenininha.

\- Vovó disse que eu cresço rápido – Minha filha disse com um sorriso  inocente.

\- Aposto que se continuar assim, quando eu te ver de novo você já vai estar do tamanho do seu pai – Lyanna e Daenerys sorriram, mas eu peguei a ironia. Na universidade Renly gostava de fazer piadas sobre minha altura, principalmente quando comecei a namorar Ygritte.

\- Você acha mesmo!? – Lis ficou animada.

\- Sim! – Olhou para mim com seu sorriso debochado.

\- Nossa, você está tão parecida com a sua mã... 

\- Tia Sansa – O cortei antes que falasse uma besteira. Ele conhecia bem Ygritte, fora até ele que a indicou para um teste numa agência de modelos, depois disso ela começou a mudar. Talvez eu o culpa-se por isso também. De qual quer forma, não gostava dele.

\- Por causa do cabelo vermelho? – Lyanna perguntou e ele assentiu. 

\- Tio vamos, nos atrasar! – Um garoto loiro de uns doze anos o chamou, devia ser Tomem.

\- Eu já vou, vai indo com a sua irmã para entrada – Renly disse e virou novamente para nossa direção.

-Bem, meu dever de tio chama. Foi um prazer te rever, Jon – Acenei com a cabeça, enquanto ele se virava para minha menina, pegando sua mão – E você também, coisinha linda – Depositou um beijo na pequena mão. Lis enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço envergonhada.

Logo ele virou para Daenerys.

\- Foi um imenso prazer conhecer você. Não é todo dia que tenho a sorte de esbarrar com uma mulher tão bonita.

Fiquei pasmo. Não pude acreditar que ele flertou com ela na minha frente. Reparei que Daenerys havia ficado vermelha.

\- Aposto que fala isso para todas – Ela disse divertida, talvez tentado disfarçar a timidez.

\- Só para as que merecem – Deu uma piscadela pra ela que riu como se não acreditasse.

\- Aposto que sim. 

\- Acho melhor irmos, Danny, se não vamos perder o inicio do filme – Tentei lembra-los da minha existência.

\- Claro – Ela respondeu olhando finalmente para mim.

\- Também tenho que ir, até uma próxima vez, Daenerys – Falou se aproximando perigosamente e em seguida depositando um beijo no seu rosto. Ela ficou visivelmente sem graça. 

\- Vamos – Toquei a sua cintura quando Renly se afastou. 

Entramos na sala e achamos nossos lugares. Lyanna quis sentar do lado da parede, meu plano era que ela sentasse entre mim e Daenerys, mas ela não quis e não neguei, afinal, nós viemos por causa dela. Então sentamos na seguinte ordem: eu, Daenerys e Lyanna ao lado da bendita parede.

E ainda não acreditava que Renly teve a cara de pau de dar em cima da Daenerys depois de ter acabado de conhecê-la, ele não tinha jeito.

\- Ei, tá tudo bem? Se quiser troco de lugar com você – Daenerys se ofereceu.

-Não precisa, Daenerys, aqui tá ótimo.

\- Você tá tão serio. Na verdade você é sério, mas parece que algo tá te incomodado.

Ela tinha razão, estava exagerando com lance do Renly. Ele e a Danny se encontraram aleatoriamente, não é como se eles fossem sair amanhã. Além de mais, não era da minha conta. Por que eu estava fazendo tanto caso com isso afinal!?

Refletir por um momento. Bom, eu sabia pelo o que a Targaryen tinha passado, só estava sendo um pouco protetor. Mas não havia nada mais para me preocupar.

\- Jon? – Senti sua mão tocando meu braço, pelo visto eu divaguei demais.

As luzes se apagaram.

-Relaxa Danny, eu estou bem. Só lembrei de coisas do trabalho que tenho de resolver – Menti mais uma vez no dia. Por um minuto me senti culpado. Prometemos ser sinceros mas ela podia entender errado.

\- Tudo bem – Pegou na sacola o chocolate que comprou para a Lyanna, abriu logo entregando para a mesma. 

O filme passou tranquilamente, era até legalzinho. Quando se é pai, aprendemos a gostar um pouco dessas coisas. Pelo menos as meninas estavam se divertindo. Danny gargalhou em algumas cenas, a risada contagiante acabou me fazendo rir junto algumas vezes.

Quando o filme terminou, jantamos no shopping mesmo. Lyanna não parava de falar do filme, adorava ve-la tão feliz. Demoramos um pouco para decidir, mas no final fomos na pizzaria. O resto da noite passou divertida, Daenereys me fez sorrir mais do que o normal, eu acho. Mas Danny era muito divertida, então era difícil me manter muito sério com ela por perto. 

Chegamos em casa, Lyanna já sonolenta. A platinada deu um banho rápido nela enquanto eu arrumava a cama. Danny já trouxe Lis vestida com pijama e tudo. 

\- Papai, sono – Falou a pequena quando passada para meu colo. 

\- Papai já vai colocar você na cama – Mal a deitei e ela já foi fechando os olhinhos. Cobri minha menina.

\- Boa noite, princesa. Eu te amo – Depositei um beijo na sua testa.

Daenereys e eu saímos do quarto tentando não fazer barulho. 

\- Obrigada por ter me convidado, Jon. Me divertir muito hoje – Me falou quando já estávamos fora do quarto.

\- Obrigado por ter aceitado, não sei se teria sobrevivido aquele filme sem você – Ela riu.

\- Qual é, o filme era legal! Podia estar escuro, mas eu vi você sorrindo várias vezes! – Afirmou.

Era verdade, mas não foi o filme que me fez rir. Uma certa risada voltou a minha mente.

\- Ok, não era tão ruim – Ela girou os olhos.

\- Vou tomar um banho agora e depois dormir. Boa noite, Jon – Me encarou com aqueles olhos azul-esverdeados. 

\- Eu também. Durma bem, Danny – Deu mais um sorriso antes de entrar no quarto. 

Fui para o meu quarto, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Ghost já estava dormindo no tapete que ficava na frente da minha cama. Resolvi descer e tomar uma água antes de ir dormir.

Quando estava saindo da cozinha, senti o meu celular vibrar. Estranho, mensagem essa hora? Olhei na tela e vi que era de Sansa. Minha irmã estava fazendo faculdade de moda em Jardim de Cima, então fiquei preocupado de ter acontecido algo.

Sansa Stark:

“Jon minhas amigas me mandaram isso 

No grupo da minha turma hoje achei que 

Sei que você vai ficar sabendo cedo ou tarde

Então resolvi te mandar, não faça na imprudente.

Ela nunca te merecer, te amo bjs”

Eu não entendi nada, mas cliquei no link que veio junto. Quando li o título, meu estômago desceu em ansiedade, uma sensação muito rápida, não tardou para meu sangue ferveu.

Tratava-se de uma matéria de jornal com a foto de Ygritte abraçada a um senhor mais velho que o meu pai: “TYWIN LANNISTER ANUNCIA NOIVADO COM TOP MODEL” 

Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso, era óbvio para mim que ela estava nisso por dinheiro. Tywin Lannister era um dos homens mais ricos dos sete reinos, pelo visto, ela finalmente conseguiu todo que queria: fama e dinheiro.

Peguei uma garrafa de Whisky junto com um copo. Só bebendo para acreditar. Um gole. Não conseguia aceitar, no fundo eu sempre tive esperança que Ygritte iria se arrepender e voltar para mim, para nossa filha. Mais um gole. Como eu fui estúpido, como eu pude acreditar nessa fantasia idiota!? Outro gole. Houve uma época em que acreditei que casaríamos, parecíamos feitos um para outro. O líquido acabou. Sempre fui um rapaz calado, na minha enquanto Ygritte era uma aventureira, cheia de marra e atitude. Enchi o copo. Ela que havia dado o primeiro passo no nosso relacionamento, eu não podia acreditar que aquela garota linda beijada pelo fogo podia querer ter algo comigo. Virei o copo.

Quando estávamos próximos de fazer dois anos de namoro, foi quando ela resolveu entrar no ramo da moda. Enchi de novo. Foi quando tudo começou a mudar. Fiquei observando o movimento do liquido no copo que eu girava. Ela ficou deslumbrada por tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim continuei investindo no nosso relacionamento. Cheguei a pedi-la em casamento quando engravidou da Lyanna. Virei novamente, o líquido descia queimando. Foi ali que tudo acabou.

 

Flash Back On

\- Casar, Jon? Você acha mesmo que eu quero casar!? – Ela estava furiosa. Não entendia porque ela estava agindo assim. A amava e com a gravidez, achei que pedi-la em casamento seria o certo  nessa situação.

-Ygritte, eu amo você! Vamos ter um filho juntos, por que não!? – Segurava seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Ela se afastou.

\- Porque eu não quero ter essa criança!!! Eu quero ser modelo, viajar pelo mundo! Não ficar presa nessa cidade, tendo que criar um filho!!! Jon, eu amo você e pode vim  comigo, se quiser. Tem a herança da sua mãe, podemos resolver isso, e depois continuar com nossos planos!!! – Falava de aborto. Não podia aceitar isso, já havíamos discutido tanto sobre isso. 

\- Ygritte, eu quero essa criança! Vou cria-la com ou sem você!!! – Me olhou com mais raiva, dando um sorriso de escárnio.

\- Então vai ter que pagar por ela.

Flash Back Off

 

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Passei a beber direto da garrafa, o copo ainda na mão. Foram 75 mil dólares para ela ter o bebê. No dia que Lyanna nasceu, implorei para Ygritte desistir dessa ideia maluca de ir embora, para ela ficar comigo e com nossa filha. Mais um gole do gargalo. Ela não aceitou, pediu para que eu desse a Lyanna para adoção e fosse com ela. Um gole. Dizia que me amava mas não deixaria os sonhos por mim. Mas eu também já tinha escolhido. Amei minha filha com todo o meu coração quando a apeguei nos braços pela primeira vez, até antes disso, mas aquele momento foi o ápice. Deixei a garrafa na mesa, copo na mão. Nem o que sentia por Ygritte era o suficiente para que eu largasse minha filha.

Mas todos esses anos eu fantasiei com sua volta. Raiva me atingiu novamente. Com seu arrependimento. Metade da garrafa vazia. Com nós três formando uma família. Apertei o copo. No fundo eu sabia o porquê não sai com outras mulheres. Eu a esperava. E agora que voltava para Winterffell, era para se casar com outro homem. Bati o copo tensionado com força na mesa, sentindo o vidro fazer seu estrago na minha mão.

 

POV Daenerys 

 

Acordei no meio da madrugada em meio as lágrimas. Sonhei de novo com o dia que Drogo me bateu, fazendo com que perde-se Rhaego, meu filho. Tentando me acalmar, quis beber água. Quando descia as escadas, escutei um barulho de vidro quebrando seguido de Jon gritando merda. Corri para acudi-lo.

O encontrei na mesa com a mão esquerda sangrando em meio a cacos de vidro e uma garrafa de bebida.

-Deuses, Jon! O que aconteceu!? Perguntei correndo para ver sua mão. Estava sangrando consideravelmente, eu diria. O suficiente para me preocupar. Ele estava com uma cara horrível, tinha os olhos vermelhos. Parecia ter chorado e cheirava a bebida.

-Vem, vamos lavar isso na pia – Segurei o seu braço, ele me acompanhou. Deixando água correr na ferida, percebi que não teria jeito, ele teria que levar pontos. Fora os cacos de vidro, certamente haveriam aqueles que só seriam possível tirar com anestesia. 

\- Espere com a mão aqui, vou pegar algo para fazer compressão – Ele assentiu. Achei um guardanapo limpo, o rasguei, voltando logo para a pia e o amarrei em volta da mão.

\- Obrigado, Danny. 

\- Isso só foi para segurar o sangue, vai ter que levar pontos ai – Uma careta surgiu.

\- Não precisa, está tarde.

\- Jon, isso pode infeccionar, temos que ir no hospital – Estava preocupada com ele, não só com corte. O que teria causado isso? Jon era tão centrado, responsável. Quando me despedi dele de noite, parecia que estava tudo bem.

\- Danny...- Sussurrou em suplica.

\- Vou pegar Lyanna e trocar de roupa. Espere.

Corri no quarto para colocar um sutiã, já estava com um moletom, só fiz colocar uma calça jeans. Tentei ser mais rápida possível. Entrei no quarto da Lyanna, fiquei com pena de acorda-la, porém era necessário.

-Lis. Lis, acorda, meu bem – A sacudia levemente até que abrisse os olhos sonolenta.

\- Danny, sono – Sussurrou na manha. 

\- Eu sei, meu amor, mas papai machucou a mão e temos que leva-lo ao médico – A puxei para ficar sentada.

\- Papai tá dodói? – Quando entendeu mais ou menos a situação, uma expressão preocupada surgiu no seu rosto.

\- Não é nada grave, mas temos que ir agora, tá bom? – Ela assentiu, esfregando os olhinhos com as mãos. Peguei um de seus casacos mais pesados, a pequena estava só de pijamas, colocando ainda meias e calçando a pantufa.

\- Posso levar a minha boneca? – Perguntou bocejando, deixei já que ela poderia ficar entediada. Desci as escadas com ela nos braços, encontrando Jon na sala. Ele parecia extremamente abatido, me deixando ainda mais preocupada.

\- Vamos – O chamei. 

\- Danny, não precisa, vou ficar bem com isso – Mostrou sua mão amarrada com o guardanapo, que já começava a ter pontos vermelhos.

\- Não me faça brigar com você, Jon – Falei baixo, mas firme. Lyanna cochilava nos meus braços. 

\- Ok – Finalmente rendido.

Fechamos a casa. Coloquei Lyanna na cadeirinha, ela estava realmente cansada, pois nem acordou. Pedi a chave do carro, ele me olhou desconfiado.

\- Você sabe dirigir?

Eu não era a melhor motorista, porém ele tinha bebido e ainda estava com a mão ferrada. Então eu era sem dúvidas a melhor opção.

\- O suficiente para chegarmos ao hospital – Me entregou a chave com cara de dúvida. Liguei o GPS, assim seria mais fácil para eu achar o local. Liguei o carro e mantive a velocidade mínima, estava um pouco nervosa.

\- Céus Jon, o que aconteceu!? Eu nunca te vi assim! – Questionei e olhei para ele rapidamente, reparando que ele não tinha colocado o cinto. Parei o carro antes que pudesse responder.

\- Danny, aqui não é hospital – Falou olhando confuso os arredores. Soltei meu cinto e puxei o dele para coloca-lo.

\- Segurança em primeiro lugar, já basta a mão – Ele me deu um sorriso bobo, a bebida fazendo efeito. 

\- Você é inacreditável – Sussurrou com humor, mas logo voltou para expressão triste de antes, a bad batendo forte, e eu ainda queria saber o que aconteceu.

\- Foi algo no seu trabalho? – Perguntei em quanto colocava o meu cinto de novo e ligava o carro. Ele suspirou pesadamente, vi pelo canto do olho que ele se virou para olhar para Lyanna lá trás, se certificando que estava dormindo.

\- A mãe dela vai casar. Acho que não recebi bem a noticia, como podemos ver – Ele disse tentando fazer graça com um riso forçado.

Então era isso. Senti meu coração afundar, talvez ele ainda a amasse, talvez estivesse esperando por ela. Senti pena de Jon, ele era um bom homem, apesar de tudo.

\- Sinto muito – Olhei rapidamente para ele.

\- Tudo bem, todo mundo tem fantasmas para carregar. Ela é o meu. Vou ficar bem – Estava com a testa encostada na janela, observando o caminho passar.

Naquele momento percebi que eu não era a única que carregava cicatrizes do passado. Jon também. Só esperava que um dia pudéssemos deixar  esses fantasmas para trás. 

\- Se precisar conversar, estou aqui por você. E acho que sou melhor companhia que uma garrafa de whisky – Tentei fazer graça enquanto estacionava  na garagem do hospital.

\- Tenho certeza que sim – Mais um sorriso bobo. 

\- Ok. Agora, vamos cuidar dessa mão – Desliguei o carro e olhei para Jon, que tinha o nariz torcido para a sentença.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever por na maioria das partes ter a visão do Jon...eu ficaria feliz em saber a opinião de vcs sobre os acontecimentos sobre o enredo


	8. Piquenique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem

 

PVO Jon Stark

Não havia demorado muito para o médico dar os pontos na minha mão, mais como ele percebeu bebido me fez tomar um soro antes de me dar um analgésico, ele disse que era só manter limpo é tomar o remédio para dor e um antiflamatório que eu ficaria bem. Peguei os remédios agradeci pelo atendimento e fui à procura de Daenerys.

Não demorou muito para encontrá-la ela estava sentada com a Lyanna nós braços em uma das cadeiras da recepção minha filha dormia em seus braços, ela não tinha me visto ainda na verdade ela parecia estar lutando para permanecer acordada. Ela havia sido tão gentil comigo que eu não conseguir mentir sobre o motivo que causou o corte na minha mão. Fui a sua direção.

\- Então tudo certo? Ela questionou quando me aproximei.                                                                                                        - Sim respondi mostrando a minha mão com o curativo para ela.

\- Que bom.

\- Bem já podemos ir agora. Falei ela levantou ajeitando Lyanna nós braços. Saímos do hospital em direção ao carro abri a porta para ela colocar a Lyanna na cadeirinha minha menina tinha o sono pesado quando estava cansada então como hoje.

\- Deixa que eu dirijo. Me ofereci minha mão no estava doendo muito, e Daenerys não era uma motorista muito habilidosa.

\- Tem certeza? perguntou desconfiada.

\- Sim eu to bem e cem  por cento sóbrio, e com você no volante só chegaremos quando o sol estiver raiando. Brinquei ela fez cara de indignada.                                                  

\- Mal agradecido, salvei você sangrar até a morte. Ela disse dando um soco de leve no meu ombro me fazendo rir então a puxei contra mim a abraçando, ela passou suas mãos envolta da minha cintura, estava frio eu não tinha vindo com uma roupa adequada para uma madrugada em Winterfell e ter seu corpo junto ao meu me aqueceu.

-Danny ? Eu chamei ela levantou a cabeça encostada no meu peito para me encarar com aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados.

\- Obrigado por cuidar de mim. Nunca tínhamos ficado com os rostos tão próximos antes, então quando ela sorriu, céus, cheguei a conclusão que ela era realmente a mulher mais linda que eu conheci ela parecia um anjo.

\- Bem somos amigos agora certo, amigos cuidam um do outro. Sim ela estava certa, e hoje ela tinha sido uma ótima amiga. O tempo começou a esfriar mais, já estava na hora de ir.

\- Bem vamos antes que a gente congele aqui. Eu a falei a fazendo se  soltar e se afastar de mim.

\- Fale por você esse frio não pode congelar a mim que sou sangue de dragão. Ela disse divertida me entregando as chaves do carro.

\- tudo bem então, vamos para casa pequeno dragão. Eu disse dando a volta no carro. A volta foi tranquila comigo na direção chegamos rapidamente. 

Daenerys colocou Lyanna na cama, e quis descer para arrumar a bagunça na cozinha mais eu não deixei, ela já tinha feito muito, tive que insistir para ela dormir que eu arrumaria pela manhã. Entrei no quarto e Ghost levantou a cabeça e voltou a dormir.

Eu estava sem sono bem eu tinha coisas para resolver ainda peguei uma caixa que tinha escondido no meu armário, abri encontrei as poucas fotos eu tinha ainda da Ydritte, Robb destruiu a maioria quando eu me mudei para cá, mais eu tinha salvado essas, peguei as fotos nas mãos elas eram do início do nosso namoro lembranças que pareciam ser de outra vida, mais essa Ydritte das fotos só existia no passado, passado que eu tinha que deixar para trás, rasguei as fotos.  Joguei a caixa no lixo, hoje à noite foi à última vez que deixei qualquer coisa relacionada à Ydritte me afetar, a partir de agora ela morreu pra mim.                                                          

 Deitei na cama para tentar dormir tentei manter meus pensamentos longe do que aconteceu nas últimas horas, então pensei em Daenerys quanto mais nós aproximávamos, mais raiva do homem que a feriu eu sentia, ela era uma mulher incrível, mais ela estava segura agora eu me esforçaria para mante-lá dessa forma. Recordando então da tarde maravilhosa com ela e a minha filha eu acabei pegando no sono.

PVO Daenerys

Acordei com o barulho de batidas na minha porta, vi que o tempo estava mais claro que o normal, um dia ensolarado Winterfell seria um milagre, peguei o celular e vi que passava das 9.30. Ontem depois que eu cheguei eu havia literalmente capotado na cama, ao menos não tive mais nenhum pesadelo. Levantei mais antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta, uma menina ruiva entrou no quarto.

\- Bom dia Danny. Ela disse enquanto entrava um pouco tímida deve ser porque ela não vinha muito aqui no meu quarto, á peguei nos braços e depositei um beijo no seu rostinho lindo.

\- Bom dia minha linda.

\- Papai não acordou ainda. Afirmou enquanto passava os braços envolta dos meus ombros. Bem Jon devia estar cansado também depois da nossa madrugada agitada, quando vim para cama ele não parecia estar com sono ainda.

\- Bem vamos tomar café é o deixar descansar só mais um pouquinho tá bom?  Perguntei ela assentiu.

Fomos para a cozinha, bem Jon tinha dito que iria arrumar tudo hoje de manhã, mais como ele não havia acordado ainda não teve tempo. Bem como tinha vidro espalhado pela cozinha achei melhor dar café para á Lis na sala, e por se tarde e não ia demorar muito para a hora do almoço resolvi servi para ela cereais com leite. A coloquei sentada no tapete da sala, para evitar acidentes no sofá, e liguei a TV nos desenhos animados.

\- Tá aqui o seu cereal minha linda. Disse entregando a ela, Lyanna odiava que tentássemos dar na boca dela, ela gostava de comer sozinha.

\- Obrigada Danny. Disse pegando com cuidado a vasilha.

\- Eu vou à cozinha arrumar as coisas lá, promete que vai ficar aqui comendo comportada. Pedi ela sorriu assentindo.

\- Prometo Danny.  A deixei vendo desenho e Ghost me segui até a cozinha.

\- Você está com fome também né garoto. Eu disse me abaixando e coçando atrás das suas orelhas que me lambeu no rosto me fazendo rir.

\- Vou pegar para você. Eu disse enchi a vasilha dele com ração colocando perto da entrada da cozinha.

Limpei a bagunça na cozinha, joguei os vidros no lixo. E resolvi preparar  algo para o Jon comer, com o remédio que ele tinha  que tomar ele não poderia ficar muito tempo sem comer. Eu espera que ele tivesse melhor hoje, deu de perceber que ele sofreu um golpe duro ontem, isso me fez perceber que eu já me importava muito com ele. Preparei umas torradas, ainda tinha sulco na geladeira. Peguei o sulco para por na mesa e dei de cara com um Jon sonolento, sorrir ele ficava fofo assim.

\- Bom dia Danny. Ele disse depositando um beijo na minha testa. Ele estava com a vasilha de cereal da Lyanna e passou por mim indo colocar  na pia.

\- Bom dia Jon, como tá a sua mão hoje? Eu perguntei me virando encara-lo.                                                     

 - Tá bem melhor, você já tomou café? Deixei a Lis ver mais um pouco desenho.                                                     

\- Ainda não, bem agora que você acordou pode me acompanhar. Eu disse indo na geladeira.

\- Você quer iogurte? Eu perguntei enquanto pegava um para mim, ele pediu um, levei para nós dois e sentei do seu lado na mesa ele me entregou uma colher. Começamos a comer em silêncio, Jon estava com aquela expressão triste no rosto e eu gostaria de perguntar como ele estava, porém eu não queria ser intrometida, mais também queria conhecê-lo melhor até para entender melhor essa situação da mãe da Lyanna.

\- E você como está hoje? Sobre ontem Arrisquei perguntar se ele não quisesse falar comigo sobre isso eu entenderia. Ele me encarou seriamente por um tempo sem falar nada.

\- Desculpe perguntar eu só fiquei preocupada com você ontem, mais se não quiser falar comigo, não tem problema, só não acho bom você guardar isso só para você, acho que ficou claro que você ficou abalado com a notícia do casamento da sua ex.

Eu falei sinceramente embora eu o conhecesse a pouco tempo pelo que eu já vi dele o Jon não era um homem que apelava para a bebida quando se deparava com um problema, depois de Drogo ganhei um olhar para essas coisas. 

  - Obrigado pela preocupação Danny, mais e que é complicado às vezes nem eu consigo me entender.

   - Quem sabe eu não posso te ajudar a entender. Me ofereci seus olhos estava com uma sombra de tristeza neles, eu não gostei de vê-lo assim.

   - Você ainda a ama e isso? Perguntei e vi ele respirar fundo antes de me responder.                                                                          - Quando eu conheci a Ydritte ela era uma pessoa tão diferente do que ela se tornou, o negocio foi que ela não só abandonou a Lis, ela me fez pagar para levar a gravidez adiante. 

\- Que filha da puta. Eu soltei imediatamente o interrompendo eu fiquei chocada com a revelação, ela tinha tido a frieza de cobrar para ter a própria filha. Jon me encarou nervosamente me arrependi de interrompê-lo.     

\- Desculpa é que eu não acredito que ela fez isso.

\- Tudo bem todo mundo fica chocado, pior e que ela acreditava que tinha todo o direito de me pedir dinheiro já que segundo ela, eu estava a obrigando a ter uma criança que ela não queria, além de ela teria que ficar meses com a carreira parada, e claro segundo ela os danos que a minha criança causaria ao seu corpo, então o dinheiro era só uma compensação pelo esforço que ela teria que fazer para realizar um capricho meu. 

Eu já não pensava bem dessa mulher só de saber que ela tinha abandonado  Jon com uma criança recém-nascida, agora então que descobri que ela fez muito pior, eu também senti a admiração por esse homem na minha frente crescer, céus quando eu achava que ele não podia se mostrar um pai mais dedicado acabo descobrindo que ele fez de tudo para sua filha vim ao mundo, Jon era oposto de Drogo em tantos sentidos.

\- É por isso tudo que eu não devia ter me importado com a noticia do casamentos dela, mais a verdade e que

\- Você ainda a ama? Questionei ele pareceu pensar um pouco.

\- Não eu não amo a mulher que abandonou a minha filha

\-  é difícil de fazer as pessoas entender sabe, eu não amo a mulher que fez eu pagar para ter a nossa filha, que me deixou mesmo eu implorando para ela ficar, não foi com dessa mulher que eu passei quase quatros anos fantasiando a volta, foi da mulher que eu conheci num bar e que me desafiou para um jogo de sinuca, foi da mulher que era antes de tudo começar a ruir. Eu me prendi a essas lembranças de como tudo nessa época era bom, me iludi achando que poderia ter isso de volta um dia de que ela iria voltar e seria de novo a mulher que eu me apaixonei e foi por isso que a matéria mexeu tanto comigo, foi um lembrete de que a mulher que eu amei, deixou de existir a muito tempo. Sei que isso não faz muito sentido mais e assim que eu me sinto.                                                              

Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer, quando Drogo me agrediu nas primeiras vezes eu o perdoei achando que era uma fase ruim, que ele voltaria a ser o homem com quem eu me casei bem o tempo mostrou como eu estava errada.                                                                                

\- Eu entendo você Jon. Eu disse tocando a sua mão em cima da mesa é ele me olhou duvidoso, então eu continuei falando.                                        

 - No começo das agressões do meu ex-marido eu me iludi achando que ele ia parar que ele iria voltar a ser homem que eu me apaixonei, só depois eu descobri que esse homem nunca existiu que foi só um personagem que ele criou para as pessoas não percebessem o monstro que ele era. Meu coração afundou eu não gostava de falar sobre essa fase da minha vida, mais eu queria que Jon visse que eu o entendia verdadeiramente. Jon pegou a minha mão que estava na sua e depositou um beijo que acendeu uma pequena fagulha no meu coração, eu comecei a perceber que esses pequenos gestos de carinhos estavam começando a se tornar rotineiros, e eu percebi que eu gostava dessa relação amizade e carinho que parecíamos estar construindo entre nós.                            

\- Eu vou ficar bem, não precisa se preocupar finalmente percebi que tenho que deixar Ydritte para trás de uma vez por todas. Ele disse soltando a minha mão fiquei feliz com a sua fala Jon não merecia sofrer por quem não o merecia.                                                           

 - Talvez Lysa tenha alguma chance com você agora. Brinquei tentando fazê-lo  descontrair um pouco.                                      - Você ainda muito engraçadinha senhorita Targareyn.               - Mais brincadeiras a parte a melhor coisa que você faz e eu digo isso por experiência própria, embora mesma  ainda esteja dentro do processo para conseguir realizar esse feito, é deixar todo aquilo que te faz mal para trás. Acredite foi ela que perdeu deixando vocês dois. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso.                                                                       

\- Bem obrigado por me ouvir e não me julgar. Ele disse apertando curiosamente a minha mão na sua, me fazendo sentir aquela mesma sensação de antes.                                                       

 - Sempre que precisar. Eu respondi sorrindo, eu estava feliz por ele ter confiado em mim o suficiente para se abrir comigo.                                                                            

\- Mudando de assunto o sol deu o ar da graça hoje então eu pensei ele disse é fazendo uma pausa parecendo um pouco inseguro.                                          

    - Você pensou? Questionei o incentivando a falar.   .                                           

    - Bem é que geralmente eu e Lyanna passamos os domingos com a minha família mais hoje eles tinham um aniversário de uma amiga da minha madrasta para ir então eu pensei em levar a Lyanna no parquinho que tem no centro poderíamos levar algumas coisas para comer e aproveitar a tarde lá, bem pensei que você gostaria de ir.                                                     

 Ele me convidou, bem ele realmente estava sendo um doce em me convidar para mais um programa dele com a Lyanna, eu não é como se eu tivesse outros  planos, era inapropriado eu ficar saindo com o meu chefe, talvez, mais depois de tudo que aconteceu estava claro que Jon e eu já havíamos cruzado essa linha de relacionamento apenas profissional,  e isso deveria me incomodar no entanto eu estava me sentindo feliz com o novo status do nosso relacionamento.                                                                                                 - Preciso checar a minha agenda primeiro eu respondi brincalhona então completei

\- Adoraria acompanhar vocês dois. Jon sorriu e checou a hora no celular

\- Bem já está tarde então poderíamos sair um pouco depois da hora do almoço, o que você acha? 

\- Por mim tudo bem, vou arrumar aqui e depois da banho na Lis. Eu disse me levantando mais ele segurou meu braço.

\- Deixa que eu arrumo isso aqui, você já fez muito. Se ofereceu mais eu estava preocupada com a sua mão então neguei ajuda.

\- Não se preocupe Danny, eu já estou melhor é vou usar as luvas está bem? Ele perguntou ainda segurando o meu braço me encarando com aqueles olhos escuros, deveria ser pecado ser tão bonito assim.

\- tudo bem, então eu vou arrumar a Lis e depois vou me arrumar. Deixei Jon na cozinha eu fui pegar Lyanna na sala para dar banho nela.

Eu vestir a Lyanna como uma roupa mais leve uma blusinha rosa florida com um macacão jeans e tênis, fiz duas pequenas tranças laterais que se encontravam num pequeno coque, ela estava muito animada com o passeio, eu não podia negar que eu também.

Depois de terminar de arrumar a Lyanna fui tomar banho, como o dia estava mais em ensolarado resolvi vestir um short  jeans cintura alta azul claro que eu tinha, eu nunca havia vestido ele antes Drogo não gostava que eu usa-se esse tipo de roupa e depois de tudo que aconteceu eu não tinha tido a oportunidade de usa-lo ainda, para acompanhar escolhi uma blusinha de alcinha com um corte vê no seios e coloquei um colar que ganhei de Elia, para finalizar uma sapatilha azul. 

Bem como o clima estava com uma brisa leve resolvi usar o meus cabelos solto, fiz uma maquiagem leve e passei um batom  cor nude nos lábios me olhei no espelho e me senti bonita, eu amava me sentir dessa forma por muito tempo até minha autoestima tinha sido afetada pelo me ex marido.

Peguei o meu celular a desci as escadas para encontrar Lyanna sentado no Sofá enquanto Jon estava abaixado colocando uma coleira em Ghost, ele tinha resolvido leva-lo, Jon estava com uma bermuda preta e uma camisa branca de algodão seus cabelos estavam totalmente presos em um coque uma pena eu preferia eles soltos, assim ele parecia mais velho do que é.

\- Bem estou pronta. Disse anunciando a minha chegada enquanto Jon ficava de pé me olhando literalmente da cabeça aos pés, senti as minhas bochechas formigarem quando ele me encarou com uma expressão indecifrável, céus esse homem tinha o poder de me deixar vermelha só com o olhar, e por causa da minha pele branca não tinha nem como eu disfarçar.

\- Bem já sabemos quem vai ser a mulher mais bonita do parque hoje. Jon disse com uma pitada de humor ainda com os olhos presos nos meus, senti me estomago agitar, vamos lá Daenerys e só um elogio não e para tanto.

\- Será? Acho que só chegando lá para comprovarmos a sua teoria meu senhor. Eu disse divertida não sabendo o certo como responder seu elogio.

\- Bem então melhor irmos andando, vamos passar ainda na padaria de um amigo meu para comprar algumas coisas para gente levar.

\- Piquenique eba. Lyanna gritou animada e eu caminhei até ela a peguei no braço junto com a sua mochila.

\- Vamos, você gosta do parque aonde o papai vai levar a gente. Perguntei ela assentiu sorrindo.

\- Tem um monte de brinquedo Danny, é muito legal. Ela me respondeu enquanto saímos da casa.

Ajeitamos as coisas dentro do carro de Jon é seguimos até uma padaria. Ghost não gostou muito mais teve que ficar esperando no carro, disse que aqui tem as melhores tortas da região.

\- Nossa que cheiro maravilhoso. Eu disse quando adentramos a padaria, realmente parece que Jon não mentiu. 

Jon pegou Lis no braço o que foi uma boa escolha não sei se era seguro deixar ela solta no meio dessas delicias. Peguei uma cesta de compras.     

\- As tortas salgadas são as melhores um amigo de Arya que faz. Jon disse apontando pra a variedades de tortas salgadas que tinha na prateleira a nossa direita. 

\- Arya é sua irmã certo? Perguntei ele assentiu, Jon falava muito dela e de Robb, com certeza eram seus irmãos mais próximos. 

\- Então qual você quer levar ?  Ele perguntou enquanto eu estava olhando os diferentes sabores.

\- Eu realmente não sei todas parecem ótimas para mim, acho que vou deixar o especialista aqui escolher. Eu disse cutucando ele, que depois olhou para as tortas pensativo. 

            - Então vamos de empadão de frango essa e realmente a minha favorita. Ele disse pegando a torta e colocando na cesta.

          - Papai eu quero torta de chocolate. Lyanna disse apontando para uma mesa que estava com algumas tortas doces em cima.

         - De chocolate com morangos? Jon perguntou a ela quando nós aproximamos da mesa. Ela assentiu que sim e Jon escolheu um que me deu água na boca. 

        Depois pegamos alguns sucos e pratinhos, lenços de papel, Jon riu de mim quando eu vibrei por uma maçã do amor, céus eu não lembrava a ultima vez que tinha comido isso. Depois das nossas compras fomos para parque, nossa a paisagem era linda tinha um pequeno lago e área de diversão para as crianças, grama verde, fazia muito tempo que eu não ia a um lugar assim.  

          - Papai Balanço. Lyanna pediu para ele enquanto Jon a sacola com as coisas que compramos no chão. 

          - Lis ainda e cedo vamos arrumar isso aqui e comer e depois papai leva você. Quando ele terminou de falar ela fez um biquinho fofo que me deu pena.

         - Só um pouquinho papai por favor. 

         - Jon leva ela que eu termino de arrumar tudo aqui é chamo vocês dois. Me Ofereci e Lyanna abriu um sorriso enorme me fazendo sorrir também.

        - Tudo bem, mais é só um pouco é depois nós vamos comer é você vai descansar um pouco antes de ir brincar mais. Moreno falou seriamente a Lis assentiu.

        Quando eles saíram em direção ao balanço continuei arrumando as coisas, Jon tinha trazido um lençol azul quadriculado bem grande então organizei tudo em cima e deixei as bebidas na pequena geleira que trouxemos. Me sentei com Ghost do meu lado e fiquei alisando o seu pelo macio. 

Observei um grupo de mulheres próximas de onde eu estava olhando para onde Jon e Lyanna estavam, suspirando.

\- Esse homem e realmente um pedaço de mau caminho, pena que seja tão serio. Ouvi uma das mulheres dizer claramente se referindo a Jon,  eu realmente não estava surpresa com a situação Jon era realmente muito charmoso.

\- Se eu não fosse casada em investia, adoro homem carrancudo, aposto que ele e uma máquina entre quatro paredes. Ela disse fazendo as outras concordarem, agora eu estava chocada com o rumo da conversa. 

Jon olhou para mim eu fiz sinal com a mão para ele, então ele tirou Lyanna do balanço e deu a mão para ela vindo para cá, senti os olhares das quatro mulheres sobre mim, eu podia apostar que elas estavam pensando coisas erradas sobre nós dois, olhei de relance e vi que ela me olhavam feio para mim, tive vontade de rir mais me segurei.

Jon as cumprimentou antes de vim ao meu encontro, me perguntei se ele imaginava que era pauta de suas conversas. Lyanna me abraçou e dei um beijo no seu rostinho.

\- Gostou de brincar no balanço meu amor? Eu perguntei a ela que ficou toda empolgada.

\- Sim, Papai me empurrou bem alto Danny, ele é muito forte. Ela disse me fazendo sorrir.

\- Vamos comer agora minha lindinha, você que sulco de que? Eu questionei enquanto Jon sentava do meu lado. 

\- morango. Ela respondeu eu peguei o seu copo a passei para o Jon colocar enquanto isso cortei em pedaços pequenos uma fatia de empadão para ela, entreguei para ela que me agradeceu.

\- Você quer que eu corte um pedaço para você Jon? eu perguntei enquanto ele colocava para Ghost a mini torta de carne que ele comprou especialmente para ele. 

\- Sim por favor. 

Comemos em silencio a torta era realmente uma delicia, quando terminamos fizemos Lyanna descansar um pouco antes de poder é brincar de novo, estava tendo uma área de recriação para criança com os monitores do parque e Jon a deixou lá.  Depois brincamos um pouco com Ghost  antes de voltamos para o nosso lugar, afastamos nossas coisas eu deitei um pouco com o Jon sentado ao meu lado.

\- você vem sempre com a Lyanna aqui? Eu perguntei 

\- Sim ela adora esse lugar. Ele respondeu olhando para o lago.

\- Bem parece que você e bastante popular aqui. Eu afirmei ele me olhou curioso. 

\- Como assim popular?  Stark                                                                                              

\- Você não percebeu mesmo né ? Questionei quase retoricamente  ele me olhou mais confuso me fazendo rir, olhei para os  bancos mais a frente é o grupo de mulheres estavam almoçando agora com os filhos no banco ao lado tinham homens jogando cartas imaginei que fossem seus maridos.                                                        

 - Sério Danny do que você está falando?                                                          

\- Parecem que a um grupo de mães dispostas a largarem os maridos por você.  Jon riu e olhou para onde elas estavam deitando  em seguida de bruços do meu lado.                                                                                          

  - Elas só são extremamente simpáticas comigo por que sou pai solteiro, nada de mais.                                                         

  - Sei, elas estavam comendo você com os olhos não que isso me surpreenda. Eu disse virando o meu corpo lateralmente para encara-lo melhor.           

 

\- Como assim isso não te surpreende? Ele questionou com uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios e eu girei os olhos.          

 - Olha só para você um pedaço de mau caminho ambulante que ainda por cima e  bom pai, o que me surpreende é não ter uma mulher se jogando em seus braços em cada esquina. Só me dei conta do que eu falei depois que já tinha saído da minha boca senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas enquanto o moreno na minha frente me encarava maliciosamente.                     

  - Então você acha que sou um pedaço de mau caminho? Seu tom era divertido mais o sorriso malicioso ainda brincavam em seus lábios, céus era um sorriso quente devia ser proibido ele distribuir esse sorriso por aí.                     

    - Eu sei que você tem espelho em casa. Então não banque o bobo para cima de mim Stark, você sabe que um homem muito bonito. Eu disse dando um soco leve no seu ombro, tentando disfarçar meu desconforto.                                           

-Não era essa questão.                                

\- Não sei aonde você quer chegar então Jon. Ele virou de lado ficando de frente pra mim, seus dedos tocando o meu rosto tirando a mecha de cabelo que  estava sobre a minha bochecha a colocando atrás da minha orelha.                

 - A questão não é se eu me acho bonito ou aquele grupo de mães ali mais se você Daenerys Targery acha que eu sou como é que você disse " um pedaço de mau caminho " ? Jon estava me encarando profundamente eu senti uma agitação dentro da mim barriga, se ele queria jogar eu ia mostrar para ele que eu também sabia jogar, me aproximei e coloquei a palma da minha mão em cima do seu peito, senti ele ficar tenso sobre o meu toque  é a sua expressão maliciosa foi substituída por choque.           

\- Eu até acho, mais você é pequeno demais para mim.  Eu disse enquanto empurrava ele para trás comecei a rir ele fez uma careta mais começou a rir também depois.                                                     

\- Eu só queria expor aqui que caso você não tenha notado você é a mais baixinha aqui.                                                                          

\- Eu sei mais isso não faz de você um cara alto. Eu falei divertido ele girou os olhos.                                                                                         

– Desisto você partiu meu coração. Ele falou de forma dramática colocando a o punho fechado em cima do peito esquerdo.                                                   

  - Uma hora ou outra você vai conseguir me superar, eu acho. Eu disse divertida ele me presenteou com outro sorriso lindo.  

Bem já a hora de recreação da Lyanna estava acabando eu me ofereci para busca-la enquanto Jon começou a organizar as coisas para que pudéssemos ir embora quando a chamei ela começou a andar na minha direção com mais duas crianças, ela Parecia nervosa então ainda mais rápido em sua direção. 

\- o que houve princesa? Quem são seus amigos? perguntei a pegando no braço encarando os dois meninos pareciam ter seis e cinco anos talvez que me encaravam curiosamente antes que Lyanna disse-se alguma coisa um dos meninos perguntou.

\- Lyanna disse que você é a mãe dela é verdade? Comecei a entender o que estava acontecendo olhei para Lyanna que estava com os olhinhos marejados já.

\- a Gente acha que ela inventou, todo mundo aqui sabe que ela não tem mãe. O mais velho completou, conhecia esse tipo que gostava de implicar com os menores.

\- Na verdade sou sim.  Eu sabia que não deveria incentivar a mentira da Lyanna, mais não gostei como esse menino falou sobre ela, e quando eu vi aqueles olhos marejados, doeu meu coração, as vezes eu mentia também quando era mais nova sobre meus pais então eu entendia como ela se sentia, as vezes tudo que uma criança sem Mãe ou pai ou sem os dois quer e se sentir igual as outras.

\- Serio? Outro questionou desconfiado. 

\- Sim porque eu mentiria? E o pai dela está nos esperando agora então foi um prazer conhecer vocês, mais temos que ir.  Lyanna se despediu dos dois que voltaram para o grupo de crianças onde Lis estava anteriormente.

\- Obrigada Danny. Ela sussurrou quando começamos a nós afastar, parei e a encarei seriamente. 

\- Você sabe que mentir errado Lis? Questionei ela assentiu.

\- Tudo bem, entendendo porque você fez isso, mais quando chegamos em casa vamos conversar, ta bem ? Eu perguntei ela assentiu mais uma vez.

\- Você vai contar para o papai? Ela questionou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

\- Dessa vez não, agora melhora essa carinha porque eu odeio te ver assim. Eu disse depositando um beijo em sua bochecha ela sorriu.

\- Assim que eu gosto, agora vamos para casa. 

PVD Drogo 

Estava deitado naquela maldita cela, eu odiava ficar trancado, mais não importa eu não ficaria aqui por muito tempo.

\- Então você acha que ela vai vim te ver? Meu companheiro de cela perguntou, contei a ele que convenci meu advogado a tentar persuadir Daenerys a vim me visitar afirmei que tudo que eu queria ela conversar com ela e implorar o seu perdão, mais tudo que eu queria era vê-la e saber noticias dela, me contaram que ela se mudou, eu precisar saber para onde ela foi.

\- Não sei aquele irmão dela fez a cabeça dela contra mim, a fez dizer todas aquelas mentiras no tribunal, eu nunca quis machucar o nosso filho a culpa foi dela também sempre me provocando. Mais sei que podemos seguir em frente e voltamos a ficar juntos quando eu sair daqui. Afirmei então ele me encarou duvidoso ele não conhecia a minha Lua como eu.

\- E se ela não quiser te ver, o que você vai fazer? 

\- então eu terei que encontra-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos é comentários são bem vindos até o próximo.


	9. Sentimentos

PVO Daenerys 

Estava terminando o banho na Lyanna a tirei da banheira e comecei a enxugar lá então achei melhor conversar logo com ela sobre o que aconteceu no parque hoje.

\- Lis querida porque você mentiu sobre eu ser sua mãe hoje? - Questionei-a que me olhou com uma expressão triste.

\- E que ele sempre implicam comigo por eu não ter mamãe como os outros, Danny, eu só queria os fazer pararem. - Ela falou com olhos cheios de lagrimas aquilo partiu meu coração abracei apertado e tentei consola-la. 

\- Meu amor eles só querem te chatear porque sabem que mesmo você não tendo uma mamãe como eles você tem um monte de pessoas que te ama, como seu papai, suas tias e seus tios seus avós, e agora você tem a mim também. - Falei a fazendo se afastar do meu abraço para me encarar.

\- Você me ama mesmo Danny? 

\- claro que eu amo você minha lidinha, você e meu pequeno raio de sol, eu voltei para cá porque não aguentei de saudades suas. - Afirmei enquanto enxugava suas lagrimas ela me deu um lindo sorriso.

\- Eu também te amo Danny, muito. - Afirmou com sua voz infantil e agora foi minha vez de sorrir. Eu amava mesmo essa menina, ela estava começando a preencher o vazio que a perca do meu filho tinha provocado em mim. 

\- Promete para mim que vai tentar não ficar triste por causa do que esses meninos chatos falam pra você. - Lyanna assentiu que sim eu sorrir depositando um beijo na sua bochecha. 

\- Jura juradinho? - Perguntei fechando a minha mão direita em um punho deixando apenas o dedo mindinho na sua direção que entrelaçou o mesmo com o seu.

\- Juro juradinho afirmou. 

Terminei de vesti-la com o pijama depois disso eu estava feliz que ela não estava mais triste, embora temesse que no futuro situações como a de hoje fossem se repetir. 

Quando a levei para o quarto, Jon já estava lá esperando ele estava com o cabelo solto e um pouco molhado do banho e vestido com o mesmo moletom de hoje de manha, com um livro de historinha na mão para ler para ela, que ficou toda animada claro, fiquei observando enquanto ele a entretia, não demorou muito ela caiu no sono, nós fazendo trocar um sorriso cúmplices antes de sairmos do quarto.                                                                                                             

   - E impressão minha ou ela tava um pouco tristonha agora a tarde quando a gente voltou? - Jon questionou. Resolvi ser sincera e explicar tudo que aconteceu, afinal ele era o pai dela, fora que também estava com medo dele descobrir que eu menti sobre ser mãe dela, a última coisa que eu queria era ter problemas com ele de novo estávamos indo tão bem.                                 

   - Bem na hora que eu fui pega-lá dois meninos que estavam implicando com ela perguntaram se eu era mãe da Lis. - Afirmei e Jon me olhou confuso.                

  - Porque eles achariam que você é mãe dela? - Perguntou enquanto me encarava seriamente, mordi os lábios lhe dei um olhar triste, ele fechou os olhos levemente e deu um suspiro, quando ele abriu olhos eles agora estavam tristes então percebi que tinha entendido.                                              

 - Foi ela que disse não foi? Afirmei que sim com a cabeça.

\- Eu odeio que ela tenha que passar por isso. Dei um passo na sua direção e peguei uma das suas mãos na tentativa de consolá-lo, ele se esforçava tanto pela aquela menina mais infelizmente ele não seria capaz de proteger ela de tudo.

\- Eu sei Jon, mais infelizmente não vai ser a primeira vez que ela vai passar por algo assim, mais não se preocupe eu conversei com Lyanna e ela já esta bem tudo  resolvido.  Eu disse a ele que me deu um pequeno sorriso tocando o meu rosto com a outra mão sua mão estava fria o que fez com que eu me arrepiasse com seu toque. 

\- obrigado Danny, serio por tudo que você faz por ela é até por mim agora, estou tão agradecido por você está aqui por ter voltado. – Ele disse olhando dentro dos meus olhos e por um momento eu me perdi naqueles olhos escuros. 

\- Eu estou feliz de estar aqui com vocês, esse fim de semana foi incrível fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia tão leve. Sorrir ele tirou a mão do meu rosto é soltou a minha mão.

\- Mais pelo mesmo ficou tudo esclarecido certo, você explicou a situação para os coleguinhas dela? - Ele perguntou eu fiz uma careta, eu realmente esperava que ele não ficasse chateado comigo.

\- Daenerys? – Ele chamou meu nome quando eu desviei meu olhar do seu.

\- Eu fiquei com pena dela, aqueles dois meninos eram dois idiotas. Tentei me justificar. 

\- Daenerys o que você fez? – O moreno na minha frente perguntou inquisitivo, e claro que ele já tinha em mente o que eu fiz, só queria que eu confirmasse.

\- Eu disse que eu era a mãe dela, eu sinto muito eu sei que eu não devia ter feito isso, mais Jon se você visse o jeito que ela olhou para mim. – Ele me encarou visivelmente frustrado, ótimo estávamos indo também e agora eu estraguei tudo.

\- Dany, assim ela vai achar que pode ficar inventado essas mentiras por ai, você não vê? 

\- Eu sei disso Jon, mais como eu disse eu conversei com ela já, eu juro que não vou fazer mais isso, é que eu fui pega de surpresa eu fiquei com pena dela, me desculpa. – Implorei, ele se aproximou de mim. 

\- Tudo bem Dany, eu sei que você só queria ajudar, mais isso foi errado é da próxima vez se algo assim acontecer de novo espero que você tome atitude certa. Ele falou de forma dura, eu sabia que ele estava certo, mais fiquei chateada com a forma que ele falou, poxa eu não era uma criança eu sabia que o que eu fiz foi errado é eu já tinha afirmado que isso não ia acontecer novamente, eu só quis proteger a filha dele.

\- Não se preocupe senhor Stark, como eu disse isso não vai mais acontecer, agora se o senhor me dá licença eu vou tomar um banho. - Afirmei indo na direção do meu quarto antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. 

\- Ei espera. - Ele pediu segurando o meu braço entrando na frente da porta do meu quarto impedindo a minha passagem. 

\- Eu realmente entendo o porquê você mentiu Dany, eu não estou com raiva desculpe se eu fui rude, e que eu não sou muito bom em escolher as palavras certas em alguns momentos. – afirmou percebi que ele estava sendo sincero além do mais não era para tanto também. 

\- Tudo Bem, eu sei que você tem sua razão também, mais eu realmente quero ir tomar banho agora então. - Afirmei a ele que me olhou de um jeito diferente, quase como no parque hoje à tarde.

\- Jon? – chamei quando ele não saiu da frente da minha porta, ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

\- Sim? 

\- Eu gostaria de entrar no meu quarto agora. -  Eu falei o fazendo ficar um pouco sem graça me fazendo rir.

\- Claro pode passar. – Disse ele saindo do meu caminho. 

\- Obrigada. – agradeci divertida, quando eu peguei na maçaneta para abrir ouvi chamar meu nome. Ele já estava alguns passos a frente indo em direção a escada parecia um pouco nervoso. 

\- Robb deixou uns filmes para eu assistir, eu pensei em ver agora, então como está cedo ainda, eu pensei que você quisesse descer e me fazer companhia. – Falou nervosamente enquanto mexia em seus cabelos, ele estava sem graça de novo, ele ficava fofinho assim, desse jeito era impossível recusar, além do mais ainda era cedo mesmo. 

\- claro, daqui a pouco eu desço.

\- Ótimo, vou fazer pipoca para gente então. Disse antes de continuar o seu caminho rumo à escada. 

PVO Jon Stark 

Enquanto eu fazia a pipoca para ver um filme com a Daenerys estava pensando se isso realmente tina sido uma boa ideia chama lá depois do dia de hoje, mais depois de ter sido grosso com ela por causa do que aconteceu com a Lyanna, achei que seria bom para ter certeza que não ficou nenhum mal entendido entre nós, além do mais era cedo e nós tínhamos decididos ser amigos, e eu não queria mais manter distancia dela. 

No entanto hoje que os meus hormônios masculinos parecem estar agitados envolta dela, não esta parecendo ser uma ideia tão boa assim. Hoje quando ela chegou na sala com aquela roupa eu quase babei, Daenerys sempre pareceu bonita nos meus olhos, mais hoje com aquele short, céus eu percebi o corpo que ela tem, suas pernas grossas e a cintura fina, o seios que pareciam ser do tamanho que eu sempre gostei em mulheres, não muito grande, não muito pequeno, mais com o formato ideal. 

E o que me fazia sentir muito mal por pensar nela dessa maneira, mais porra eu era homem também e certamente eu não era cego, ela estava tão bonita com seus cabelos platinados balançando suavemente com o vento que quando ela falou que eu era um pedaço de mau caminho eu não resistir em provoca lá e quando ela entrou no jogo é colocou a sua mão no meu peito, foi impossível não ficar tenso com seu toque, naquela hora quando nossos olhos se cruzaram eu me perguntei que gosto aquela boca linda teria, então Daenerys disse que eu era pequeno de mais para ela, e se afastou, quebrando o clima entre nós dois. 

Eu nunca tinha pensado isso antes quando estava com ela, foi algo de momento, então eu brinquei com ela na esperança que ela não percebesse o efeito que ela tinha causado em mim. 

E hoje de noite quando estávamos na porta do seu quarto eu voltei para aquele momento, eu sabia que deveria afastar esses sentimentos o mais rápido possível antes que eles se transformassem em algo maior, algo que eu não tivesse controle. 

Peguei a pipoca coloquei numa vasilha e levei para sala, talvez o filme não fosse uma má ideia, quem sabe passando mais tempo com ela eu começaria a me acostumar com a sua beleza, tinha muita coisa em jogo aqui eu não deixaria me levar pela minha cabeça masculina. 

Deixei a pipoca na mesa de centro e voltei para buscar a jarra de sulco e copos para nós dois, quando eu voltei ela estava sentada no sofá vestido com um pijama fofo com o símbolo da mulher maravilha, eu sorrir bem melhor assim. 

Ela estava distraída olhando para o celular que não me viu entrando na sala.

\- Falando com algum namoradinho Danny? - Eu perguntei me aproximando ela riu.

\- Até parece - respondeu divertida enquanto eu depositava a jarra com sulco e os copos ao lado da pipoca. - Elia estava falando comigo, ela é Rhaegar estão adorando a viagem então ele até conseguiu uns dias de folga e só voltam domingo que vem. Ela falou com tanta empolgação que fiquei curioso.

\- Tô achando você muito animadinha Daenerys, algum plano sombrio para o fim de semana que vem? Perguntei a encarando enquanto pegava os DVDs pra gente escolher juntos os filmes. 

\- Haha muitos mais se eu te contar, provavelmente vou ter que matar você, e eu não quero fazer isso por agora. - Daenerys disse divertida enquanto eu sentava do seu lado, fiz cara de indignação. 

\- Brincadeira, apenas estou feliz com eles tirando um tempinho para aproveitar a companhia uma do outro. Eles mal puderam aproveitar a Lua de mel cuidado de mim - Ela afirmou com uma sombra de tristeza alcançando seus olhos.

Às vezes eu esqueci tudo que ela passou, ela era tão forte, lutando todo dia pra não deixar o seu passado impedir de viver, de aproveitar as pequenas coisas, que era impossível não admirar essa mulher na minha frente.                             

 - Tenho certeza que eles não se arrependem disso. - Afirmei ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu sei que não, conhecer eles foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, não sei se teria conseguido passar por tudo aquilo sozinha, e foi por causa dele que eu escolhi Winterfell também. 

\- Eu fico muito feliz por isso. Falei enquanto juntávamos nossas mãos, ela sorriu.

\- Eu também, mais vamos escolher logo esse filme antes que a gente fique sentimental demais.

\- Bem tem esse aqui Robb disse que é ótimo, mais e de terror, então se você for do tipo medrosa – ela não deixou eu concluir é bateu levemente no meu ombro. 

-Não sou esse tipo de garota. 

\- Vamos descobrir se não e mesmo então. - Eu disse apontando para o DVD me levantando em seguida. Ela pegou a pipoca sentando com as pernas dispostas lateralmente no sofá , eu sentei do seu lado.

Quando o filme começou parecia realmente, mais do meio para o final Daenerys já estava rindo eu confesso que eu também, meu irmão tinha um gosto de bosta para filme, esse era o filme mais sem noção que eu já vi na minha vida, se não fosse a Daenerys fazendo piada e rindo de cada cena sem noção eu juro que seriam duas horas perdidas da minha vida, Mais sua gargalhada era tão contagiante, tão sincera que eu não conseguia me arrepender de estar assistindo esse filme de merda. 

\- Espero que seu gosto para filme seja melhor do que o do seu irmão. - Daenerys disse enquanto enxugava lagrimas dos olhos, sim ela riu tanto que estava chorando já.  

\- Nunca mais pego filmes com ele, bom pelo menos você se divertiu. Afirmei tentando parecer serio. 

\- Qual é quase uma comedia, eu não me lembro de rir tanto com filme como esse, céus é  muito ruim, e você também riu senhor carrancudo. – ela provocou. 

\- Como você disse é muito ruim, mais eu prometo que na próxima vez, eu trago um filme bom de verdade. 

\- Na próxima vez? Ela perguntou divertida, parecendo animada com a possibilidade de uma próxima vez, bem não foram duas horas perdidas afinal. 

-Sim devíamos ter um dia da semana para vemos filmes juntos, afinal preciso te provar que o meu gosto cinematográfico é muito melhor do que o do meu irmão, Não posso deixar ele sujar o nome da família. – Sugeri animado com a possibilidade de ter um tempo com ela para relaxarmos um pouco como amigos costumam fazer, quanto mais cedo eu me acostumasse a te lá ao meu redor, quem sabe seria mais fácil de perder, essa atração que eu estava sentido pela mulher sentada ao meu lado.

\- Eu gostei da ideia, embora não estou completamente convencida sobre o seu bom gosto em escolher filmes, acho que pode ser no mínimo divertido. 

\- Não se preocupe, eu particularmente vou adorar ver você morder essa língua afiada. - Retruquei ela mostrou a língua para mim, tão criança.

\- Olha que dizem que quem da língua e porque ta pedindo beijo.  – Provoquei, ela ficou surpresa por um minuto com meus comentários mais depois riu. 

\- Serio? Acho que e seu amor por mim falando. -  Brincou divertida. 

\- Não, depois do fora de hoje eu superei você. – afirmei dando os ombros ela revirou os olhos.

\- Homens, depois dessa eu vou até dormir. – Daenerys falou enquanto se levantando se espreguiçando ainda de frente para mim.  Sua camisa levantou um pouco mostrando a sua barriga branquinha chapada, desviei o olhar, antes que eu começasse a pensar em coisas impróprias.

\- O que foi? Você que não me quis baixinho demais lembra. - Falei entrando no jogo tentando disfarçar meu olhar sobre ela. 

\- E você desistiu tão rápido. – Disse fingindo ser dramática me fazendo girar os olhos.

\- Mulheres. Mais você já vai dormir mesmo? – Perguntei saindo da brincadeira. 

\- Sim estou com sono já. – afirmou, eu a encarei, ela realmente estava parecendo cansada. 

\- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, Boa noite Danny. – Ela veio na minha direção e depositou um beijo no meu rosto, seus lábios quentes na minha pela me deixaram nervoso.

\- Boa noite Jon, durma bem querido. - Quando ela saiu da sala eu respirei profundamente, meu celular tocou olhei era Sansa então atendi imediatamente.

\- Olha só quem ta me ligando. - Brinquei quando atendi, eu e Robb sempre fomos muito protetores em relação a ela, Arya sempre foi tão alto suficiente, mais Sansa costumava ser ingênua em relação às pessoas, então eu Robb sempre estávamos de olho para garantir que ninguém a machucasse, mais depois de namorar o idiota do Joffrey ela tinha amadurecido tanto, mais sempre a veria como a minha irmãzinha.

\- Eu só queria saber se esta tudo bem por ai com você? – Perguntou com a voz preocupada, então eu entendi o motivo da ligação.

\- Está tudo ótimo – Falei tentando tranquiliza-la. 

\- Certeza? - Insistiu. 

\- Sim, como você disse na mensagem ela nunca me mereceu mesmo, então porque eu deveria ficar sofrendo por ela. – Disse me referindo a Ydritte sei que ela tinha me ligado por causa disso. 

\- Nossa assim que eu gosto de ver. 

\- Mais e você como vai à faculdade?-  Perguntei é eu ela engatamos uma longa conversa, Sansa me falou sobre como está estressada com aproximação da semana de prova, mais apesar disse estava confiante pois estava estudando muito, afinal ser estilista era seu sonho, disse que também sentia saudade de casa, e da sua sobrinha linda. 

Pvd Daenerys 

 Estava me preparando para dormir repassando mentalmente o dia de hoje tinha sido tão divertido cada dia eu gostava mais de passar o tempo ao lado de Jon, eu me divertia com nossas brincadeiras ou pequenos flertes, eu me sentia quase com a velha Daenerys de novo, aquela que não era quebrada. 

Por um minuto eu imaginei se tivéssemos nós conhecido antes, um mundo onde  Rhaegar tivesse me encontrado antes do Drogo, em que eu tivesse ido a faculdade,  esbarrado em Jon no corredor, teríamos derrubado nossos livros e se abaixado para pega-los rindo, Talvez ele me convidasse para um café, talvez nesse mundo eu pudesse dar atenção essa pequena centelha que eu sentia em meu coração quando estávamos juntos, mais esse mundo nunca existiu, só são fantasias, no nosso mundo real eu devia continuar ignorando isso, minha vida já tinha complicações demais para lidar no momento. 

Bem a semana passou tranquila sem grandes complicações, eu e Jon estávamos nós aproximando cada vez mais, até Missandei havia notado em uma manhã em que o Jon veio em casa procurar papeis do trabalho que ele acabou precisando de ultima hora, ela disse que nós dois parecíamos um casal juntos, até me botou na parede para saber se não tinha acontecido nada entre nós no meu retorno para essa casa.

Tive que passar mais de uma hora explicando que éramos só amigos, é nada mais, e que ela estava vendo coisas onde não existiam. Bem eu estava terminando de trançar o cabelo da Lis, Jon tinha arrumado as coisas dela, porque ela iria a um passeio na fazenda com seu pai e sua madrasta. 

Ouvi a companhia tocar é prendi e amarrei a liga no final da sua trança, ela estava tão lindinha, vestida com uma Jardineira é blusa quadriculada, eu tinha feito uma trança de cada lado do seu rosto, peguei Lis no braço e desci com ela. 

PVO Jon. 

\- A Daenerys já deve tá trazendo ela, bem eu coloquei tudo que ela vai precisar nessa bolso, também comprei remédio para alergia e repelente por causa dos mosquitos, e todas as outras coisas. Falei para minha Madrasta que me encarou sorrindo, meu Pai tinha ficado esperando no carro com os meninos, só iram eles, Arya foi acampar com as amigas da escola. 

\- Relaxe Jon, nós vamos cuidar muito bem dela, e só um dia e seu pai e eu criamos seis crianças. – Elsa brincou sim talvez eu estivesse exagerando. 

\- Eu sei disso mãe, não á pessoas nesse mundo que eu confie mais para cuidar da minha filha do que em vocês dois. – Sim eu a chamava de mãe, porque mesmo não estando ligados através do sangue, essa mulher cuidou de mim como se eu tivesse nascido dela, por muito tempo eu não me referia a ela com essas palavras até que eu percebi que ela ficava magoada, céus na primeira vez que a chamei de mãe, ela chorou. 

-Fico feliz em saber disso, você está diferente querido, parece mais alegre, algum motivo especial? – Ela questionou, ela não era a única a ter notado isso, eu realmente estava mais alegre ultimamente, eu me sentia mais leve desde o dia que resolvi por um ponto final na minha história com Ydritte, mais eu sabia que meu novo estado de humor estava ligado também a companhia de uma certa Platinada. 

\- Nada demais. – a afirmei me olhou desconfiada, mais antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Lyanna entrou na sala como um furacão. 

\- Vovó Saudades. – afirmou abraçando suas pernas, como costumava fazer comigo, minha madrasta a pegou nós braços abraçando. 

\- Eu também tava morrendo de saudades suas, você está tão lindinha com esse cabelo. – Ela elogiou e Lis sorriu. 

\- Foi a Danny que fez. – Lyanna disse apontando para Daenerys que se encontrava agora ao meu lado. Catelyn a olhou com curiosidade, mais tinha algo mais no olhar dela que não reconheci. 

\- Então você e a famosa Daenerys, ouvi falar muito de você. Bem eu sou Catelyn mãe do Jon. Ela disse oferecendo uma mão a Danny que a cumprimentou. 

\- É um prazer conhecê-la. – A platinada afirmou a ruiva educadamente. Ouvimos a buzina do carro, ela girou os olhos. 

\- Bem eu já vou indo, parece que tem alguém impaciente. – afirmou divertida. 

\- Vejo você lá em casa manha querido – Falou para mim então se virou para Daenerys. 

\- Você também Daenerys, será um prazer recebe-lá na minha casa. – Convidou educadamente, Danny agradeceu o convite e se despediu das duas, levei as elas até o carro e aproveitei para cumprimentar meu pai e os meninos, que estavam super animados para andar a cavalo. 

Voltei para casa, bem como estávamos a sós, resolvemos fazer macarronada para almoço, conversamos um pouco sobre coisas aleatórias descobri que Daenerys tocava piano, é já havia até ensinado um pouco para as outras crianças do abrigo onde ficou.

A companhia tocou e eu me ofereci para atender enquanto Danny terminava de guardar a Louça.

\- Em que posso ajudar? Perguntei encarando senhor estranho na minha porta, ele estava de terno e carregava uma maleta. 

\- Eu sou Robett Glover do departamento de justiça de Porto Real, eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Daenerys Targaryen aqui que ela reside? Perguntou e eu assenti o convidando para entrar, mostrei o caminho da sala de estar e o deixei sentado e pedi licença para chamar a Danny na cozinha.

Ela ficou apreensiva dizendo que só poderia ser algo envolvendo o Drogo. 

\- Se quiser posso ir lá com você? – me ofereci ela aceitou imediatamente. 

-Não se preocupe eu vou estar do seu lado o tempo todo. - Sussurrei colocando a mão na sua cintura nos dirigindo para a sala Glover se levantou imediatamente para cumprimentar Daenerys, sentamos nas poltronas de frente a ele, Daenerys estava parecia muito tensa do meu lado. 

\- O senhor quer um café uma água. Eu ofereci e ele negou educadamente. 

\- Bem imagino que a sua visita tenha a ver com Drogo. Danny questionou, ele assentiu. 

\- Sim, o advogado do seu ex marido nós procurou, eu faço parte de um programa de reeducação de detentos, ele entrou no programa. 

\- E o que eu tenho haver com isso, posso saber? Daenerys perguntou grosseiramente, e o homem na nossa frente respirou fundo antes de continuar, sinceramente senti que não vinha coisa boa por ai. 

\- Bem ele tem melhorado bastante o comportamento violento, ele se sente muito arrependido por todo o dano que causou a você. 

PVO Daenerys 

Eu estava muito nervosa, quando Jon me avisou que tinha um cara do departamento de justiça de Porto Real me procurando eu sabia que só podia ter haver com o Drogo, eu estava tentando me acalmar mais quando esse senhor começou a falar que ele estava arrependido de todo o dano que me causou, eu comecei a sentir o meu sangue subir. 

\- Dano? - Perguntei irônica, ele ignorou meu comentário.

\- Realmente acreditamos que seria importante para sua total reabilitação que a senhora lhe fizesse uma visita. – Fechei minhas mãos com força em punhos e me levantei nervosamente.

\- Visita! A última coisa que eu quero na minha vida e ver esse homem de novo. 

-Danny – escutei a voz de Jon me chamar mais eu ignorei.

\- Sei for por isso que veio pode ir embora. - Afirmei categoricamente. 

\- A sua reação e compreensível senhorita, mais pense um pouco sobre isso, ele passou por momentos difíceis na cadeia, o advogado disse que ele se sente muito culpado pelo filho é falou até em suicídio, por isso estamos aqui, ele lhe causou muito mal, ninguém está falando que não, só pedimos a possibilidade de você se colocar no lugar desse homem que está disposto a se tomar uma pessoa melhor, todo que ele quer e seu perdão.  

Eu realmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, senti as lágrimas começarem a pinicar nos meus olhos. 

\- O senhor tem filhos? – Eu perguntei ele assentiu.

\- tenho dois, um casal. 

\- Muito bem, imagine que o homem matasse o seu filho o senhor o perdoaria? Ou então se homem violentasse a sua filha varias vezes e agredisse o senhor seria capaz de dar o seu perdão a essa pobre alma? – questionei sarcasticamente. 

\- Bem não seria um caminho fácil, nunca é eu com certeza os levaria a justiça, mais se ele já foi condenado, continuar alimentando ódio, não seria a melhor solução nem para mim, para ele ou meus filhos.

\- Claro muito fácil perdoar quando é só uma hipótese, quando não aconteceu realmente com você.  Eu nunca vou poder segurar uma criança minha nós braços graças ao seu cliente, eu ainda tenho pesadelos com ele me atacando, eu vou odiar esse homem até o fim dos meus dias, diga ele que eu não sou mais a idiota que caia nos seus truques, agora se o senhor me da licença a minha cabeça está doendo, eu vou para o meu quarto, acabamos por aqui. 

Falei o deixei sozinho com Jon, e subi correndo para o meu quarto deixando finalmente as lagrimas caírem, será que esse homem nunca ia me deixar em paz. 

PVO Jon

Daenerys saiu como um furacão da sala, eu podia entender a sua raiva, tudo que eu queria fazer era me livrar logo desse homem para poder ir atrás dela. 

\- Diga a ela que se mudar de opinião e só nos procurar. Céus esse homem não se tocava mesmo, como ele tinha a cara de pau de falar isso depois de toda a conversa que ele acabou de ter com a Daenerys. 

\- Ela não vai mudar de opinião, sinceramente espero que vocês não a procurem mais, se não a sua próxima conversa vai ser com meu advogado. - Ameacei, eu não estava brincando, aliais hoje mesmo eu faria isso, Daenerys já passou por tanta coisa a ultima coisa que ela precisava era ter que ficar ouvindo da boca de pessoas com esse homem que deveria perdoar monstro que tanto á maltratou. 

\- Não se preocupe estou partindo hoje mesmo. Ele disse eu acompanhei até a porta, subindo imediatamente atrás dela. 

PVO Daenerys 

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar, as palavras do Drogo ficavam rodando na minha mente.

_Eu sempre serei uma parte de você Daenerys , não importa quanto tempo a gente fique separado eu sempre vou achar um jeito de voltar para você, de entrar na sua mente e te lembrar de que você pertence a mim._

Arrependido, Drogo não estava arrependido tudo isso era um truque para me fazer lembrar que ele ainda se lembrava de mim, para me atormentar.

Tudo os sentimentos ruins que eu estava mantendo longe pareciam ter estourado dentro de mim, eu sentia raiva, frustração, medo. 

           Ouvi a porta atrás de mim se abrir mais me mantive deitada na cama, eu tinha me enrolado quase como uma bola, céus Jon devia estar me achando uma fraca agora. De novo a palavras de Drogo me alcançaram.

_Você e uma fraca, mulheres como foram feitas sobre medida para homens como eu, quem mais ia querer você._    

           - Danny. Jon chamou, senti o colchão abaixar com o seu peso. Ele tinha sentado na cama. 

\- Vem cá, estou aqui por você – Ele me chamou me verei saindo da minha posição fetal, ele  estava encostado na cabeceira da cama com um olhar triste no rosto, ele puxou a minha mão abrindo os braços, eu não queria que ele me visse assim, mais eu não resistir a sua oferta e me agarrei a ele.

\- Como eles acham que posso ir vê-lo ou pior dar o meu perdão a ele? -Questionei com a cabeça deitada no seu peito deixando as lagrimas rolarem. 

\- Eu não sei Danny, eu também não entendo como alguém pode pensar que existe possibilidade de você perdoar aquele homem. – Ele afirmou com tom pesado, ele também estava com raiva. Senti sua mão no mexendo levemente no meu cabelo. 

\- Ele não que meu perdão, ele só está tentando entrar na minha mente de novo Jon, ele nunca vai me deixar em paz. Lamentei em meio a lagrimas.

\- Eu to com medo, porque não sei quanto mais dos seus jogos eu conseguirei aguentar. – Confessei me referindo a Drogo, afinal uma das coisas que me dava força era saber que ele estava longe, que ele nunca mais ia entrar no meu caminho, mais hoje ele me mostrou que ainda podia me atormentar mesmo de longe. 

Senti a mão de Jon segurando a minha nuca me puxando levemente para encara-lo, seus olhos escuros estavam me olhando com tanta determinação, tão intensamente que eu senti meu coração bater forte com a nossa proximidade. 

\- Eu te prometo que ele nunca mais vai te machucar Danny, você tem a mim agora, eu não vou deixar esse homem continuar ferindo você, hoje mesmo eu vou ligar para o meu advogado e pedir para ele fazer o possível para que situações como a de hoje não voltem mais acontecer. – Ele afirmou com tanta sinceridade que eu  me segurei na suas palavras, tudo que eu queria era beijar ele agora, me aproximei devagar do seu rosto nossos olhares presos um no outro, no ultimo minuto desviei de seus lábios e beijei o seu rosto, não esse não era o momento eu não podia me deixar levar assim de novo.Coloquei meus braços envolta do seu pescoço e o abracei.

\- obrigada Jon. – eu falei ainda agarrada nele, ele me apertou ainda mais, não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, eu podia sentir a sua respiração quente na minha nuca, eu finalmente comecei a me acalmar, apesar de tudo que aconteceu hoje, pude encontrar conforto nos seus braços, eu quase me sentia segura aqui, como se nada pudesse me tocar agora. 

Então ali dentro dos seus braços fortes, com ele me embalando como fazia com a Lyanna, eu percebi duas coisas,  que eu tinha fortes sentimentos por esse homem, é que eu não poderia ignorar isso mais, eu estava me apaixonando por Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem esse capítulo foi para mostrar um pouco dos sentimentos que cada um já está desenvolvendo pelo outro...então o que acharam disso? No próximo tem matilha Stark na área


	10. Conversas parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capítulo cresceu mais do que eu planejei então os Starks vão estar na parte 2

  Pvo Jon Stark                                                         Daenerys acabou adormecendo abraçada a mim, á deslizei lentamente dos meus braços para cama tentando não acordá-la. Seu rosto estava marcado ainda das lágrimas, vê lá chorando copiosamente daquele jeito, mexeu comigo profundamente, Levantei com cuidado e dei uma última olhada nela antes de sair. Estava sendo uma tarde intensa para nós dois. Quando estava subindo as escadas eu tinha a plena consciência que toda aquela conversa lá embaixo deveria ter afetado ela, mas quando eu entrei no quarto a forma que eu a encontrei chorando sem parar enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo, fez com que eu congelasse por um momento, eu queria ajudá-la, mas eu não sabia como, então eu seguir os meus instintos me aproximei sentando na cama e a chamei, quando ela se aproximou a prendi nos meus braços, eu podia sentir suas lágrimas molhando a minha camisa enquanto ela confessava que estava com medo, que não aguentaria mais os jogos do seu ex-marido. Eu estava com tanta raiva desse homem que realmente não sei o que é séria capaz de fazer com ele se eu chegasse a encontrá-lo um dia.                                                                                         Daenerys era uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci, ela não merecia nada dessa merda. Tudo que eu queria era arrancar toda a dor que ela estava sentindo. Mais a única coisa que eu pude fazer naquele momento foi puxá-la para me encarar, eu podia ver nos seus olhos toda sua dor e seu medo. Então eu prometi para ela que aquele escroto nunca mais iria machucar ela novamente, que eu faria o possível para situações como essa de hoje não voltassem acontecer, eu vi quando a sua expressão mudou, ela  segurou nas minhas palavras. E eu sabia dentro do meu peito que eu faria o possível e o impossível para cumprir aquela promessa. Nossos olhos ficaram presos um no outro ela começou a aproximar o seu rosto do meu lentamente, meus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram, eu achei que ela iria me beijar, mas ela não o fez, era tão errado mais eu me senti decepcionado quando ela não me beijou, eu precisar acabar com esses sentimentos enquanto ainda estavam no começo, ela mexia comigo, a saída mais fácil seria me afastar dela, mas não era algo que eu estava disposto fazer, eu gostava da relação de amizade que estávamos estabelecendo cada vez mais entre nós dois. Mandei mensagem para Varys marcando uma reunião segunda feira ele era um excelente advogado certamente saberia como Daenerys deveria agir sobre essa questão legalmente falando. Tentei assistir algo na TV, mas não consegui me concentrar em nada, pensei em ir correr com Ghost, mas não queria que Daenerys acorda-se sozinha em casa então tive uma ideia.                                                                                      

PVO Daenerys.                                                                                                               

\- Ei dorminhoca acorda. - senti uma voz me chamando é uma mão tocando as minhas costas levemente. Abri os olhos devagar e encontrei o Jon sentado na cama me olhando, céus eu devo ter caído no sono porque ele estava vestido com outra roupa, uma das camisas que usava quando ia correr e seus cabelos pretos estavam amarrados em um coque, tão charmoso.                                                                        

-Vai correr?- Questionei ainda deitada.                                                                         

\- Nós vamos - Ele falou movendo uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha, eu gemi, eu não estava com vontade de fazer nada no momento, muito menos sair para correr, mesmo que fosse com ele.                                                        

\- Eu passo. - Falei enquanto fechava os olhos de novo por um momento, era melhor eu ficar aqui tentar pôr a cabeça no lugar é também pensar um pouco que fazer com a minha pequena descoberta.                                                                                        

\- Nem pensar, vamos correr um pouco, isso vai te ajudar a limpar um pouco a cabeça, depois quando voltarmos para casa você pode tomar um banho relaxante na banheira do meu quarto, enquanto eu peço uma pizza pra nós vemos um filme ruim, juntos. - Ele estava sendo tão cuidadoso, que fiquei balançada pela sua proposta.                                                                                                                          

\- Vamos Danny, não vou aceitar não como resposta. - Ele estava quase implorando, então eu cedi. Correr talvez realmente me ajudasse um pouco.                        

 - Tudo bem você venceu, vou só trocar de roupa é já desço. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso, meu coração descompassou em uma batida, eu teria que ter cuidado para que ele não perceber os efeitos que estava causando em mim, eu realmente não sei o que fazer em relação a esse sentimento novo por ele que estava crescendo dentro de mim. Ele disse que me esperaria lá embaixo enquanto eu me trocava é saiu.                                                   

 Vesti um top amarelo com uma malha branca por cima  e uma calça legging cinza, calcei o tênis o mais rápido possível, depois escovei o cabelo, o prendendo e fazendo uma trança simples. Desci a escadas apressada, encontrei Jon fazendo carinho no Ghost.           

\- Espero não ter demorado muito. - Falei enquanto me aproximava dele o fazendo notar a minha presença.     

\- Foi mais rápida do que eu imaginei que seria, vem vamos nos alongar um pouco. - Ele disse se levantando do sofá, ele tinha afastado a mesa de centro para a gente poder fazer isso em cima do seu tapete macio, nos posicionamos de frente um por outro é começamos os exercícios, enquanto eu me alongava foi impossível manter os meus olhos distantes dele, ele era o oposto de Drogo em todos os sentidos, ele era responsável, cuidadoso, e por debaixo daquela máscara de carrancudo ele me mostrou que poderia ser doce, e engraçado. E ainda tinha que ser tão bonito, mordi o lábio, eu estava perdida.        

  - Bem acho que já podemos ir. O moreno afirmou totalmente a parte dos meus pensamentos sobre ele.     

 - Sim, vamos. Jon pegou Ghost é colocou a coleira nele, e pegou uma garrafinha de água e me deu.                                                                      

\- Você sempre pensando em tudo em Jon. - Brinquei balançando a garrafinha na sua direção.                                                                                                                     

\- Não quero que você fique desidratada. - respondeu me olhando gentilmente, me fazendo sorrir com suas palavras.                                                                                                          

\- Obrigada, por hoje, por ter ficado do meu lado. - Falei enquanto me aproximava dele segurando a sua mão livre. Uma sombra de sorriso brincou  em seus lábios, e meu estômago se agitou.                                                                                                    

\- Bem como você mesmo disse para mim quando cuidou de mim, somos amigos é o que amigos fazem. - Ele disse com certeza se referindo ao dia que machucou a sua mão, bem eu estava tão animada com a nossa aproximação, mas pela primeira vez ouvir que éramos amigos me incomodou.                                                                     

\- Ei o que foi? - Ele questionou provavelmente porque minha expressão caiu de repente, eu tinha que aprender a disfarçar melhor os meus sentimentos, Jon soltou a minha mão e tocou o meu rosto com carinho, meu estômago vibrou com seu toque frio sobre a minha pele.                                                                                                   

\- Não é nada, só estou pensando na sua cara quando eu vencer você numa corrida. - Brinquei tentando disfarçar, ele me olhou duvidoso tirando a mão do meu rosto, mas depois sorriu levemente.                                                                                                              

\- Bem, você pode tentar a sorte Targaryen. - afirmou de forma presunçosa.                                                                     

\- Vamos resolver isso lá fora Stark. Falei entrando no jogo.   Saímos de casa ele estava levando Ghost que estava animado, combinamos de correr quatro quarteirões, quem chegasse primeiro a pracinha que tinha lá, seria o campeão.  Encontrei o Jon sentado no banco da praça com Ghost do seu lado e com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, ele ficava tão lindo quando sorria abertamente desse jeito, que eu seria capaz de perder de novo só para ganhar mais desses sorriso, sentei do seu lado sem falar nada, e comecei a beber minha água.                                                                                                        - Olha você só ganhou porque eu não me encontro na minha melhor forma no momento.-justifiquei.                                                                                                             

\- ah claro, quem sabe na próxima. - disse debochado eu girei os olhos e dei língua pra ele, o fazendo rir ainda mais.

\- Bem eu ganhei, o qual vai ser meu prêmio? - indagou, o encarei e me perdi nos seus olhos cinzas, então arrisquei e respondi me sentindo uma adolescente boba:     

 - O que você quiser. - Seu rosto ficou sério novamente, ele me encarou profundamente, mantive nos olhos ligados tentando enxergar se talvez houvesse chance de meus sentimentos não serem unilaterais, depois de um tempo ele finalmente respondeu.                                                                                                      

\- Você pode pagar o nosso jantar hoje. - Ele brincou, eu desviei o meu olhar do seu, bem não era esse tipo de resposta que eu estava esperando, ele é sempre provocativo ao menos comigo.                 

 - Por mim tudo bem. - respondi olhando para frente um pouco a nossa frente tinha um casal sentado com um bebê, ele deveria ter um ano mais ou menos, o rapaz brincou com o bebê ela sorriu alegremente, e  ele a beijou levemente antes de voltar a brincar com o bebê, eu senti inveja deles, uma inveja profunda, eu nunca teria isso, pensei em Rhaego como ele estaria hoje, eu amei profundamente mesmo sem o conhecê-lo.                                          

\- Danny. - senti a mão de Jon tocar a minha coxa, não olhei para ele, se eu fizesse ele veria que estava a um passo de explodir em lágrimas.        

  - O Nome do meu filho seria Rhaego, no começo Drogo não aceitou, mas eu tinha o convencido dizendo que esse era o nome de um conquistador muito importante da minha família, eu nunca pensei que ele faria mal ao filho, a mim sim, mas ao filho não, eu deveria ter fugido dele naquela época, mas eu estava sozinha no mundo, não tinha dinheiro, e grávida para onde eu iria, eu preferi cair no jogo do Drogo, mas eu jurei para mim mesma, que quando o bebê nascesse se ele me tocasse de novo, eu fugiria com ele para um lugar bem longe, então seríamos só eu e o meu filho, mas eu não tive nem a chance de fazer isso. - quando terminei de falar olhei para o Jon, as lágrimas desciam quente pelo meu rosto.                                           

 - Eu sinto muito Danny, mas não foi sua culpa tinha como você saber que aquilo iria acontecer. - Ele falou enquanto se aproximava para colocar o seu braço em torno do meu ombro, olhei para ele.                  

 - Será que não? Eu conhecia aquele olhar, eu não deveria ter entrado naquele dia em casa, eu deveria ter fugido corrido o mais rápido que pudesse. - Confessei o que nunca tinha falado para ninguém, a verdade é que eu também me culpava por aquele dia, quantas vezes eu repassei na minha mente o que eu poderia ter feito diferente, o que salvaria meu filho. Jon segurou minha nuca igualmente tinha feito mais cedo.       

 - Não faz isso com você por favor, nada disso sua culpa, ele bateu em você grávida do filho dele, ele era seu marido, é você só tinha ele no mundo, ele deveria ter amado você, cuidado, e te protegido com todas as forças, nada disso é culpa sua, eu odeio por toda dor que ele causou em você, Ele é único culpado dessa história, nunca mais ache que você tem alguma culpa nessa história, porque não a menor chance no mundo de isso ser verdade, entendeu? - ele questionou, eu assenti emocionada com suas palavras o abraçando apertado, sem me importar onde estávamos ou de como estávamos suados, eu só consegui pensar que eu estava perdida, céus Jon estava conseguindo derrubar cada parede que coloquei no meu coração, e o queria mesmo sabendo o quão errado isso era em nossa atual situação.                                                     

Depois que eu me acalmei voltamos para casa, com calma caminhando e conversando sobre coisas bobas, Jon falou sobre seus irmãos, o dia que Arya se disfarçou de menino para fazer um teste no time de futebol escola, depois disso abriu um time para meninas, também falou da cada da árvore que ele é Robb construíram na véspera de natal para Bran já que ele vive em cima da árvore do quintal da casa do seus pais, eles quase ficaram presos lá dentro porque prenderam a porta do lado errado, ele amava cada um deles, qualquer um que visse ele falar dos irmãos seria capaz de perceber isso de longe.                                            

 - Quer dizer que além de pai coruja, você é um irmão coruja também. - Eu disse enquanto entrávamos em casa.                                                         

  - Minha família é tudo pra mim, você vai adorar conhecer eles amanhã, quer dizer se você aceitar o convite da minha madrasta. Jon disse me olhando com expectativa, eu realmente queria conhecer sua família, mas eu não estava no meu melhor.                                                      

 - Vamos ver como eu vou acordar amanhã.                                                 

          - Ah não, juro que você vai adorar, Cat faz um frango assado delicioso, Arya vai adorar conhecer você, além de que você não pode dizer não, estou mudando o meu prêmio eu pago o jantar é você tem que ir amanhã comigo. - Insistiu e eu me rendi, poderia ser divertido, e eu queria saber mais sobre ele.                       

\- Tudo bem, mais, agora eu queria aquele banho de banheira que alguém me prometeu, Missandei disse que a sua banheira tem hidromassagem. - Pedi ele sorriu pegando a minha mão e me puxando em direção aos quartos, paramos no meu eu peguei  uma toalha e uma roupa para mim vestir, ele me puxou em direção ao seu quarto, céus o meu coração acelerou quando entramos nele, eu nunca tinha entrado aqui antes. Seu quarto era espaçoso tinha uma cama de casal King,as paredes eram de um tom azul escuro, e tinham alguns quadros de bandas, uma pequena estante que tinha livros é um vídeo game, um painel com uma TV um pouco maior que a da sala, e um guarda-roupa  daqueles planejados, antes que eu pudesse olhar mas algo me distraiu, Jon tirou a camisa jogando ela num cesto de roupa suja, prendi a respiração por um minuto, ele só podia estar brincando comigo, que corpo, sua barriga toda definida, ele tinha um tanquinho onde eu adoraria lavar as minhas roupas, minha boca estava seca, ele estava distraído ligando o ar condicionado.          

\- Eu vou tomar banho no banheiro lá fora, banheiro fica naquela porta, tem um armário no banheiro onde tem essas coisas sais, sabonete líquido, fica a vontade e relaxe um pouco. - Ele falou enquanto eu tentava manter os meus olhos no seu rosto.                                                  

 - Certo.                                        

 - Vou pedir a pizza depois que terminar o meu banho, você vai querer de quê? - Perguntou se aproximando, isso Jon continue me torturando aqui.                                    

  - Calabresa - respondi.                       

  - tá bom então, bom banho. - ele disse antes de sair, fui direto para  banheiro, eu tinha ficado com muito calor depois dessa.                              

O banheiro de Jon era espaço paredes eram brancas, tinha uma pia em frente ao vaso sanitário à banheira ficava localizada na parede colocada lateralmente era enorme quadrada e com espaço para duas pessoas ficarem deitadas, o boxe do chuveiro ficava na parede esquerda, era daqueles individuais e tão não era muito espaçoso, bom tirei a minha roupa e comecei a encher a banheira.                 

\- Danny, Danny! Você tá viva aí dentro? Abri os olhos e ouvi batidas na porta logo depois ouvi uma voz me chamando depois, demorei um pouco para voltar a mim, céus a banheira de Jon era maravilhosa, tão relaxante que eu dormi, olhei para minhas mãos elas estava enrugada, eu deveria ter ficado um tempo razoável para ele vim atrás de mim.                                           

  - Já estou saindo. - Gritei de volta.              

\- ok, te espero lá embaixo a pizza acabou de chegar. - o moreno respondeu, e realmente perdi a noção do tempo, sai da água, é comecei a me enxugar, vesti um baby doll azul escuro, com um coelhinho estampado na camiseta, provavelmente Jon iria rir de mim, mas ele era tão confortável. Deixei os cabelos soltos e peguei as minhas roupas para deixar no meu quarto, depois desci as escadas, Jon tinha tirado a mesa de centro é puxado o grande tapete macio para ficar encostada do sofá e jogou todas as almofadas em cima dele a caixa de pizza estava fechada no meio, e tinha uma garrafa de vinho em cima da mesa de centro com duas taças, deitei esperei Jon.           

 - Estava colocando comida para o Ghost para garantir que ele não venha roubar nossa pizza. - Ele disse sentando ao meu lado.              

 - Bem você fez um ótimo trabalho aqui. - Falei sorrindo, ele estava usando uma camisa da metálica branca um pouco surrada e um short preto, cabelos soltos, resistir a vontade de passar as mãos neles, e descobrir se eram tão macios quanto pareciam.                                 

 - Achei que seria mais confortável assim, além do mais alguém desapareceu por quase uma hora, fiquei entediado, resolvi mexer um pouco aqui. - Acusou divertido.           

\- Desculpe por isso, mais sua banheira e mágica.                       - Não tem problema, o importante foi que você relaxou um pouco. - disse me dando um pequeno sorriso, ele tinha razão, eu tinha saído outra pessoa daquele banho, estava me sentindo mais leve.           

           - Bem então qual vai ser o filme?      

\- Todo mundo em pânico três, antigo, porém engraçado, e tem referências de vários filmes. Eu só vi uma vez. - ele explicou.                

  - Por mim tudo bem. - Jon colocou o filme é começarmos a comer, ele tinha razão o filme era muito engraçado, quando o filme terminou como já havíamos terminado de comer, resolvi levar as coisas logo pra cozinha, enquanto Jon colocava o outro filme, tínhamos escolhido um de suspense, a ilha do medo.                 

  - Você já pensou se tudo isso que a gente tá vivendo fosse só coisa da nossa cabeça, e a gente na verdade é um velho babão no manicômio? - Jon perguntou depois que o segundo filme acabou.               

\- Acho que o filme entrou na cabeça de alguém ou o vinho - Respondi brincalhona, ele girou os olhos. Nós ainda estávamos no meio da garrafa, apesar de ser forte, eu estava sombria, talvez só mais falante.                                  

   - Foi só uma hipótese, eu gosto da minha vida, eu realmente espero que isso seja real. - Ele disse olhando para mim estamos sentados agora de frente um para outro, encostados no sofá.                       

\- Bem eu acho que se a minha vida fosse uma ilusão, ela não seria tão fodida, por isso tenho certeza que tudo isso é real. - Falei, ele assentiu bebendo outro gole do vinho.                                                         

  - Bem as coisas vão mudar para você, tenho certeza. - Jon falou enquanto pegava um cacho solto do meu cabelo e o colocava atrás da minha orelha.                                        

\- Bem já estão mudando. - garanti olhando dentro daquelas ônixs escuras, ele sorriu, fazendo meu estômago vibrar com aquele sorriso lindo.                                                                 

\- Bem você quer ver outro filme ou alguma coisa na TV? - perguntou.         

    - Acho que por hoje chega, bem podemos ficar jogando conversa fora se você quiser, estou sem sono. - Sugerir na verdade eu estava com medo de ir para cama, medo dos pesadelos me atingirem hoje à noite, eu preferia ficar aqui e aproveitar mais um pouco companhia do Jon.                                   

\- Como você quiser então sobre o que você quer falar? - Indagou, mordi o lábio inferior e sorrir maliciosa.                                                 

  - Bem me conte um pouco sobre a sua vida amorosa, quantas namoradas Jon Stark teve? - Jon engasgou com o vinho e ficou vermelho, bem isso seria divertido. Pensei enquanto bebia um gole na minha taça.                                               

 - Você é terrível Daenerys, mais respondendo sua pergunta, não foram muitas, o galinha da família sempre foi o Robb, e eu nunca tive muito jeito com meninas. - Respondeu mexendo em seu cabelo nervosamente.                              

   - Meio difícil de acreditar, mais tudo bem, se você diz. - respondi desconfiada arqueando uma sobrancelha na sua direção.                                       

 - É verdade, eu era meio tímido, isso dificultava as coisas, eu demorava semanas para ter coragem de chamar uma garota, que eu gostava pra sair. - afirmou sem graça.                                          

 - Bom isso triste e fofo ao mesmo tempo, mais aposto que tinha aquelas que cercavam você por conta própria. Afirmei enquanto servia um pouco mais de vinho para mim.                                            

 - Sim, o problema é que segundo o Robb e Theon eu sempre fui seletivo demais, geralmente eu não estava interessado nelas, muitas vezes elas eram só um rostinho bonito, a única para quem eu me rendi foi Ydritte. - Confessou aparentemente Jon era um romântico, eu gostei disso, eu já tinha esbarrado muito com mulherengos é Bad Boys, ele era algo novo e totalmente diferente do que eu estava acostumada.                

 - Então você não estava interessado nela no primeiro momento? - questionei querendo saber mais da história dos dois.         

  - Não, ela era bonita beijada pelo fogo, mas eu sempre fui meio certinho, ela parecia rebelde demais para mim. - respondeu enquanto colocava mais vinho para ele, acho que essa garrafa não iria durar muito.                                          

\- Então como ela fez para te conquistar? - Perguntei tentando parecer desinteressada, mas eu queria muito saber o que o Jon gostava em uma mulher.                     

\- Ela me agarrou, mas o que me conquistou foi o seu espírito livre, ela me ajudou a relaxar um pouco, a não levar sempre a vida tão a sério. - Ele respondeu a forma que ele falou dela era quase nostálgica, o que acabou me irritando, mas eu que tinha trazido o assunto a tona então preferi ficar calada.                  

  - Mais no final foi esse mesmo espírito que nos separou, olhando para trás hoje eu posso ver que cedo ou tarde teríamos nos separado mesmo se ela não tivesse engravidado da Lyanna, nossos objetivos de vida eram diferentes demais. - Falou me deixando satisfeita com suas palavras.                                             

 - Já falamos demais sobre mim, e você? - ele questionou me encarando.                                                       

\- O que você que saber?                   

  - Você teve muitos amores? - falou com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.                                                  

  - Eu acho que nunca tive um grande amor sabe, pequenas paixões, mas nunca alguém que eu desejei profundamente, tipo no orfanato todos os caras só queriam uma coisa de mim, bem eu não estava disposta a dar, mas teve um namoradinho antes de Drogo, mas eu realmente não tinha paciência para ele, seu nome era Dário, ele me traiu com outra garota e disse que a culpa era minha.               

 - Sua? - Jon perguntou com uma expressão confusa no rosto.                

\- Porque ele era um homem é tinha necessidades, bom eu era virgem é realmente não me sentia segura em dar esse passo com ele, então ele procurou outra. - Falei, embora a traição de Dário não significou nada para mim, na verdade me deu o motivo perfeito para acabar nosso namoro.                                  

 - Eu realmente odeio esse tipo de cara, minha irmã Sansa namorou um idiota desses, mais eu e Robb o colocamos na linha. - Moreno disse fechando completamente a expressão.                                          

 - O que vocês fizeram? - perguntei inquisitiva.                                           

 - Apenas algumas ameaças nada demais, ele era realmente um idiota aproveitador. - Afirmou me fazendo sorrir do grande irmão protetor que ele era.                                                 

\- Ele com certeza ele mexeu com a garota errada não é? Afirmei ele assentiu.                                        

           - O pai fala que somos como uma matilha de lobos, se você mexer com um tem que encarar a ira de todos os outros. - Falou de forma orgulhosa.                                            

           - Estou ansiosa para conhecer toda a família Stark, a forma que você fala deles é muito bonita. - Disse o fazendo juntar os lábios em um pequeno sorriso.                                  

           - Aposto que vocês vão se dar muito bem, só não de muita confiança a Robb.  - Olhei confusa para ele, que entendeu meu questionamento é explicou: - Ele simplesmente não pode ter uma mulher bonita ao redor, só me diga se ele ficar incomodando você como histórias de como vocês teriam filhos lindos juntos. - Ele falou divertido, seu comentário sobre filhos fez o vinho no meu estômago revirar, me lembrando de algo que eu nunca poderia ter.          

\- Danny, me desculpe eu sou um idiota. - Jon disse preocupado percebendo seu erro, quando a minha expressão caiu.                           

  - Tudo bem querido, você não falou por mal, até eu esqueço as vezes. - Menti tentando o fazer sentir melhor, eu nunca esquecia isso, não quando eu sempre sonhei em ser mãe, ele pegou minha mão a segurou na sua depositando um beijo carinhoso na palma fazendo meu coração acelerar.                       

  - Você já pensou em ir a outros médicos, ter outras opções, todo dia surge um avanço médico diferente. - Ele disse enquanto entrelaçou nossos dedos seu calor irradiando para mim.                                 

 - Eu já pensei nisso, mas os médicos que cuidaram de mim disseram que era uma lesão muito delicada, eu tenho medo de criar expectativas e depois não chegar em lugar nenhum, entende? - Disse abrindo meu coração, eu tinha que lidar com tantas dores, que tinha medo de criar alguma esperança só para perder tudo novamente.                 

\- Sim, bem quando você tiver pronta e quiser procurar outros médicos, saiba que eu vou estar aqui por você. - Falou me fazendo me perder mais uma vez na suas ônix escuras, lhei dei um sorriso condescendente.                                        

 - Obrigada por tudo que você está fazendo por mim, eu nem sei se mereço todo esse cuidado que você está tendo comigo. - Agradeci emocionada com esse homem incrível.                                                        

 - Você é tão especial Danny, eu admiro tanto você, você passou pelo inferno e sobreviveu, você merece todo carinho do mundo. - Jon sussurrou as palavras enquanto soltava nossas mãos para tocar a minha bochecha, esqueci-me de respirar por um momento quando nossos olhos se conectaram, ele me fazia sentir coisas que eu não achei que seria capaz de sentir de novo.                                                  

  Pvo Jon Stark.                                    

 Eu queria tanto beijar os seus lábios cheios agora, respirei fundo tentando me lembrar dos motivos de porque eu não poderia acabar com o espaço entre nós e tomar a sua boca na minha, nós tínhamos nos tornado amigos tão rápido, mas eu não podia esquecer que ela ainda era babá da Lyanna é minha funcionária isso nunca poderia dar certo, além do mais não é como se ela tivesse interessada em mim desse jeito, ela ainda estava se recuperando de todo inferno com o ex marido, quebrei nosso contato visual antes que fizesse uma besteira.                                             

\- Melhor eu ir dormir agora. - Falei tirando minha mão do seu rosto é me afastando.                                          

 - Tudo bem, eu vou ficar mais um pouco. - Disse me dando um sorriso, mas esse era diferente dos sorrisos que ela costumava me dar, este tinha uma sombra de tristeza, tinha algo errado.                                      

 - Você não está com sono? Já é bem tarde. - questionei, ela sempre costumava ir para cama antes de mim.                                                

   - Eu sei é que eu realmente não quero ir para cama agora. - Disse olhando para mim que identifiquei uma sombra de medo naqueles olhos azuis esverdeados, o que estava acontecendo?                              

\- Por quê?  - perguntei inquisitivo.             

\- Foi um dia difícil, eu tenho medo de dormir e dar de cara com os meus fantasmas. Ela falou olhando para o teto, ela estava com medo de ter pesadelos com o ex-marido, me perguntei se isso acontecia com muita frequência.                                

\- Bem então eu vou ficar aqui com você mais um pouco. - Ela me olhou surpresa.                                                   

\- Não precisa Jon, eu vou só assistir alguma coisa, depois eu vou dormir, não é como se eu pudesse ficar sem dormir para sempre. - Sua tentativa de fazer a última parte sair divertida falhou miseravelmente, depois da sua revelação não tinha a menor chance de eu deixá-la sozinha.          

 - Pare de tentar se livrar de mim, assim vai parecer que você não me ama. - Brinquei ela sorriu girando os olhos, bem melhor assim.               

\- Quem disse que eu amo você? Perguntou atrevida, enquanto eu me levantei para procurar algum filme para gente ver.                           

 - Minha doce Danny, não pense que eu não percebi a sua tentativa de me seduzir com esse Baby Doll sexy de coelhinho. - Falei divertido é ela gargalhou alto, me fazendo rir junto, achei um DVD do Robb os treze fantasmas, cara de filme ruim, mais até que podia ser uma boa ideia para passarmos o resto da noite.      

  - Eu não tinha certeza de qual seria mais sexy para usar com você esse de coelhinho ou que tenho de baby Groot. - Brincou enquanto eu colocava o filme.                                                       - Foi bem difícil resistir a você vestida assim, mas algo me diz que se você tivesse vestido a de baby groot eu já teria agarrado você. - Afirmei enquanto voltava para o seu lado Daenerys já tinha afastado o vinho e as taças para que pudéssemos deitar para assistir o filme.                                     

\- Acho que isso é uma dica para mim tentar ele amanhã? - questionou com seus olhos brilhando em diversão, enquanto deitava seu corpo no tapete, eu estava orgulhoso de fazê-la esquecer de seus temores.                                                 

   - Não sei, acho que você terá que descobrir sozinha. - Falei dando os ombros e deitando ao seu lado, Daenerys encostou a cabeça no meu ombro quando eu apertei o play, olhei para tv tentando me concentrar no filme é não no calor da platinada ao meu lado.   Acordei umas horas da noite com o barulho da tv, abri meus olhos que arderam com a claridade da luz, Daenerys estava dormindo tranquilamente, tão lindo, pensei em acorda-la para ir para cama, mas quando olhei uma segunda vez   desisti da ideia, levantei e apaguei a luz e desliguei a tv, subi para o meu quarto e peguei um cobertor e voltei pra sala, não estava totalmente escuro pois eu tinha deixado o pequeno abajur perto da TV  ligado, deitei ao lado de Danny é nos cobri com cuidado tentando não acordá-la, ignorei todos os alertas da minha mente para não fazer isso, é só conseguia lembrar do medo nos olhos  dela quando explicou o porquê não queria ir dormir mais cedo quando eu perguntei, bom se ela tivesse algum pesadelo hoje eu estaria aqui para segurá-la

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu celular mexeu de novo na formatação do texto ..torcendo para não ter atrapalhado vcs.. comentários e kudos são bem vindos...bjs


	11. Conversas parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matilha Stark na área...

 

PVO Daenerys

Senti um braço prendendo minha cintura e um corpo atrás de mim, por um momento congelei, então abri os olhos lentamente e me movi com cuidado me deparando com Jon dormindo profundamente, pelo visto tínhamos pegado no sono na sala ontem à noite, estávamos cobertos por um cobertor, então imaginei que ele havia acordado em algum momento, não entendi o porquê dele não ter me acordado para ir para cama, bem, eu  também não tinha porquê reclamar, essa era uma visão maravilhosa para se deparar logo pela manhã, sua expressão era tão relaxada, não tinha certeza de tê-lo visto assim tão tranquilo antes, fiquei hipnotizada por sua beleza, então não resisti e acariciei o seu rosto levemente, sua pele era um pouco áspera devido a barba,  se mexeu um pouco mas não acordou, logo tirei minha mão lentamente e me soltei de seu braço, me movendo com cuidado para não acordá-lo, uma parte minha queria ficar mais um pouco ali, mas não confiava em mim tão próxima a ele. 

Fui para a cozinha e Ghost me seguiu alegremente me fazendo rir, peguei sua vasilha e coloquei sua ração.                             

\- Bom dia garoto -Falei enquanto me abaixava depositando a vasilha na sua frente, ele lambeu minha mão em agradecimento e fiz carinho no seu pelo, Ghost tinha uma aparência assustadora, mas era um animal muito dócil.             

Depois do nosso pequeno momento, lavei as mãos e comecei a preparar o café da manhã. Preparei alguns Waffles, liguei a cafeteira, iria fazer um pouco de café, sabendo que Jon gostaria disso, deixei ela trabalhando e comecei a preparar alguns ovos mexidos. Enquanto mexia a panela, comecei a cantar La Vie em Rose, eu amava essa música, era um clássico. Terminei a canção junto com os ovos e apaguei o fogo, ouvi barulhos de palmas atrás de mim, virei para encarar o moreno que estava encostado na mesa da cozinha com uma olhar divertido no rosto, senti as minhas bochechas formigarem

\- A quanto tempo você está aí? – Questionei ele, que me deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Desde o primeiro refrão.  

\- Aí invés de me fazer notar a sua digníssima presença, ficou aí me espiando passar vergonha. – Falei me fingindo de irritada.                     

\- Passando vergonha onde? Você tem uma voz linda, acho que poderia ouvir você cantar a manhã inteira. – afirmou Jon, me deixando ainda mais vermelha.         

\- Não precisa exagerar também, sou apenas um pouco afinada. – No orfanato eu tinha participado de um pequeno coral, eu sempre ficava atrás, nunca fui solista ficava nervosa demais para encarar o público. Só me sentia confortável com as crianças, por isso adoro cantar para Lis.

\- Você só pode estar brincando, cantando desse jeito você seria um sucesso no mercado musical. – Afirmou, por um momento achei que era brincadeira, mas depois percebi que estava falando sério.

\- Não, estou feliz com meu anonimato. – Afirmei divertida, enquanto pegava a panela com os ovos mexidos para colocar na mesa.

\- Parece que pegamos no sono ontem à noite em, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas porque não me acordou para ir para o quarto? – Questionei, me virando novamente para olha-lo,  não queria ser chata, só estava curiosa pela sua atitude. 

\- Bom, você estava dormindo tão tranquilamente que fiquei com pena de te acordar e, depois não achei justo deixar você dormindo na sala sozinha, espero que não tenha ficado chateada por isso. – Falou um pouco inseguro,  tive a impressão de que ele corou levemente, o que me fez sorrir, se você soubesse o que eu sinto por você Jon.

\- Claro que não, esse era o meu plano o tempo todo,  coelhinho sexy lembra – brinquei, apontando para o meu baby doll tentando aliviar a sua tensão. Eu tinha dormindo tão tranquilamente a noite passada, algo dentro de mim dizia que tinha sido graças a companhia dele.

\- Sim, inclusive foi muito difícil resistir a você dormindo do meu lado com esses trajes sensuais, você joga sujo Daenerys. – Disse, tentando manter uma postura séria, foi impossível não gargalhar do seu comentário, afinal minha roupa estava longe de ser classificada como sexy.

\- Cada um joga com as armas que tem, agora tente não me agarrar enquanto tomamos café. – Falei, dando uma pequena piscadela para ele antes de me sentar na mesa, uma voz gritou na minha cabeça, “bem que você não se importaria se ele fizesse isso né”.

\- Faz tanto tempo que eu não como Waffles, alguém aqui está trabalhando duro para me reconquistar. – Jon disse alegremente enquanto se servia. Se ele queria continuar jogando, porque não.                      

\- Bem, me deixe saber se está funcionando baby? – Perguntei, tentando fazer uma voz sensual enquanto tocava sua mão por cima da mesa, ele me olhou surpreso e segurei para não rir.

\- Ainda não me recuperei do fora que você me deu, mas continue tentando. – Brincou, me fazendo rir novamente, eu amava como os nossos cafés da manhã juntos sempre eram divertidos.

Quando estávamos terminando de comer o celular de Jon tocou e ele saiu para atender, eu já estava tirando a mesa quando ele voltou.                   

\- Era meu pai, eles já estão quase chegando, ele disse que Lis amou o passeio, e que teve que passar o caminho todo explicando a ela porque não podia trazer um cavalo para morar aqui em casa. Sorri, imaginando o quão empolgada ela deve ter ficado no passeio. 

\- Eu imagino o trabalho difícil que seu pai teve, ela ama tanto os animais. 

\- Sim, bem dessa eu escapei. Deixa que eu lavo a louça, você já fez o café. – se ofereceu vindo para o meu lado na pia.

\- Tudo bem, acho que vou preparar um pudim para levar no almoço na casa dos seus pais, você acha que é uma boa ideia? – perguntei, estava ansiosa para conhecer a família dele depois de tantas histórias, mas estava começando a ficar um pouco nervosa também, eu realmente queria que eles gostassem de mim.

\- Bem, somos um bando de esfomeados, então provavelmente todos vão gostar. 

\- Que bom, é uma das minhas especialidades. – Falei enquanto procurava material para fazer. 

A manhã passou rápido, eu estava terminando de me arrumar, demorei um pouco para escolher uma roupa que fosse apropriada, no final escolhi uma saia preta um pouco acima do joelho e uma blusa estilo ciganinha com alças amarela, fiz uma maquiagem leve e passei um batom rosa para realçar a cor dos meus lábios. Penteei algumas mechas do meu cabelo dividindo-o ao meio, unindo-as em um pequeno coque na parte de trás, deixando o restante solto. Finalizei escovando-o um pouco, para deixar um efeito ondulado. Passei um pouco de perfume, calcei uma sapatilha e desci.    

Ele já permanecia me esperando, estava com o cabelo parcialmente preso num coque, ri da coincidência, ele usava uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de flanela vermelha e preta que lhe caiu muito bem, aliás, ele estava  lindo.               

\- Estamos combinando.- falei divertida apontando para o cabelo e recebi uma sombra de sorriso em troca. 

\- Sim, mas em você ficou bem melhor, você está muito linda Danny, acho que já está até ficando clichê eu falar isso para você. – Ele disse,  me fazendo corar pela segunda vez hoje. 

\- Você também não está nada mal Jon. – Elogiei, ele mordeu a bochecha sem graça, ora ora, parece que outra pessoa aqui também tem dificuldade de lidar com elogios.

\- Bem, acho que já podemos ir então. 

\- Sim, você já pode ir tirando o carro, só vou buscar o pudim. – Falei, e Jon assentiu. 

Peguei a tapawer onde havia colocado o pudim de leite e tranquei a casa. Jon estava com carro na entrada da garagem me esperando com a porta do passageiro aberta, entrei e fechei a porta. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para o pudim no meu colo.

\- Ainda não acredito que você não me deixou provar só um pouquinho. – Reclamou, me fazendo girar os olhos. 

\- Ia estragar a minha obra de arte. – Justifiquei.

\- Nem ia dar para perceber. – Argumentou, céus parecia uma criança.

\- Claro que ia Jon, relaxa, você vai poder comer quando chegarmos lá. 

\- Aliás, eu vou ser o primeiro, já que sofri vendo você preparar ele sem ter direito a nem uma lasquinha,  ninguém toca nesse pudim antes de mim. – Ri, Jon só podia ter alguma obsessão por esse tipo de sobremesa. 

\- Como um homem tão centrado como você, pode se comportar como uma criança as vezes? – Questionei enquanto ele começou a dirigir. 

\-  É pudim Danny, pudim é a melhor sobremesa do mundo. – Explicou divertido.

O caminho foi rápido, Jon estacionou na frente de uma casa grande azul escura.

\- Bem vinda a casa Stark Danny. – Jon disse depois de abrir a porta do carro para mim.

\- Espero que eles gostem de mim. – Afirmei, começando a me sentir um pouco nervosa quando nós aproximamos da porta.

\- Eles vão te adorar, não se preocupe. - Eu estava torcendo para ele estar certo.

\- Pessoal, cheguei – Jon falou enquanto passávamos pela porta, a sala de estar deles era um pouco maior que a de Jon.

\- Papai – um furacão ruivo gritou correndo na direção de Jon, que a pegou nos braços.

\- Papai já estava morrendo de saudades de você princesa. – Disse, beijando o rostinho dela, que riu. Lis estava vestindo a bermuda jeans e camiseta branca que eu tinha separado para ela levar. 

\- Danny. – Gritou animada quando me viu, atrás de Jon. 

\- Oi meu amor, você se divertiu no passeio? – Perguntei e ela assentiu com a cabeça. 

\- Muitão – Respondeu, antes de falarmos mais alguma coisa, ouvimos alguém tossindo. 

\- Quem é a sua amiga Jon? – Uma voz feminina perguntou, me movi para o lado de Jon para olhar quem era, pela aparência deduzi ser Arya. Do lado dela dois meninos me olhavam curiosos. 

\- Daenerys, ela é a nova babá de Lis, da qual eu falei para vocês. – Jon falou enquanto nos aproximávamos deles. 

\- Eu sou Arya, estes são Bran e Rickon. – Ela disse apontando para cada um dos irmãos respectivamente. 

\- É um prazer conhecê-los finalmente, Jon e Lis falam o tempo todo sobre vocês. 

\- Você é muito bonita, bem que a Lyanna disse que você parecia uma princesa – Bran falou e eu sorri em agradecimento. Notei que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. 

\- Obrigada, você também é muito lindo. 

\- Eu também? – O Irmão menor perguntou e eu me verei para ele. 

\- Sim, você também pequeno. – Afirmei, enquanto ele me olhava com curiosidade.

\- O que você tem aí na mão? – Perguntou, ficando de ponta do pé para tentar visualizar o conteúdo na minha mão, muito fofo.

\- É um pudim. – Respondi e vi  seus olhos claros brilharem. 

\- Eu adoro pudim. – Falou, como se me contasse um segredo. 

\- Todos nós irmãozinho, mas é só para depois do almoço. – Jon disse enquanto colocava Lyanna no chão. 

\- E eu não ganhei meu abraço ainda – Jon disse, ainda ajoelhado fazendo uma cara triste. Rickon correu para os seus braços, ele o pegou e o girou no ar, fazendo o menino gargalhar. 

\- Você não parecer ser daqui de Winterfell. – Arya questionou, fazendo com que eu desviasse os olhos da cena na minha frente para encará-la. Ela me olhava desconfiada. 

\- Eu nasci em Dragonstone, mas cresci em Braavos. – Expliquei, vendo sua expressão suavizar.

\- Braavos? Eu quero fazer universidade lá, dizem que é a onde os melhores lutadores estão. – Falou de forma animada.

\- Bem se você gosta de esgrima ou artes marciais, realmente é onde tem os melhores centros desses esportes, eles não se preocupam só com a força ou a competição, mas com o equilíbrio do corpo e da alma.  Ela estava me ouvindo com atenção e eu sorri internamente por achar um assunto que interessasse. Agradeci mentalmente a Daario por ter passado a maior parte do nosso tempo juntos falando sobre essas coisas.

\- Você luta alguma coisa do tipo? – Arya perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu não, no orfanato onde eu cresci, eles não acreditavam que luta era coisa para meninas. Inacreditável, eu sei, já estamos no século vinte XXI e, no entanto, existem pessoas que acreditam que hajam profissões específicas para cada sexo. 

\- Sim, é tão absurdo. Esse tipo de coisa me deixa doente. - Arya disse e eu concordei com a cabeça.

\- Desculpe atrapalhar a conversa de vocês duas, mas vou levar a Danny lá na cozinha para cumprimentar a mãe e o pai. – Jon disse ,colocando o braço ao redor da minha cintura, meu coração se agitou com nossa proximidade. 

\- Tudo bem, conversamos depois Daenerys, foi um prazer, você é mais simpática que a última babá. Cá entre nós, ela era bem afiada para uma senhora. – Arya falou divertida me fazendo rir. Bom até agora tinha sido um bom começo. 

Jon me guiou por um corredor e viramos na porta esquerda, o cheiro estava ótimo. Sua madrasta estava com um avental, tão concentrada no fogão que não notou nossa entrada. 

\- Mãe, chegamos. – Jon a chamou e ela virou, desligando o fogão, vindo na nossa direção. 

\- Ao menos um dos meus filhos é pontual. Olá Daenerys, fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite. 

\- Jon fez tanta propaganda da sua comida que não tinha como eu dizer não, eu trouxe um pudim.  – Disse, entregando depois a tapawer em suas mãos. 

\- Obrigada, isso foi muito gentil. – Agradeceu e o colocou na bancada ao nosso lado. 

\- Só foi difícil conseguir que ele chegasse inteiro aqui. – Falei, olhando de forma acusatória para Jon, ela riu e ele deu de ombros inocentemente.

\- Não sei do que você está falando Daenerys. – Falou de forma sínica, girei os olhos em sua direção.

\- Não se preocupe Daenerys, eu sei o filho que tenho. Quando ele e Robb eram meninos, comeram um pudim inteiro encondidos. – Ela afirmou e eu ri imaginando a cena. 

\- Não vamos começar com as histórias de infância agora mãe. – Jon pediu e Catelyn riu. 

\- Tudo bem, vou deixa-las para depois do almoço. – Afirmou brincalhona e Jon fez um barulho de frustração ao meu lado. Eu estava ansiosa para saber como ele era na infância. 

\- Cadê o Pai? – Perguntou. 

\- Foi ali no quintal ligar para seu irmão. Robb disse que só ia deixar uma amiga e já estava vindo, e bem, isso foi a mais de uma hora. – Afirmou irritada. 

\- Robb e suas amigas, não se preocupe daqui a pouco ele chega. 

\- Seu irmão precisa é arrumar uma namorada que o coloque na linha. – A madrasta de Jon afirmou o fazendo girar os olhos. 

\- Acho difícil isso acontecer, ele é grandinho mãe, sabe o que faz. – Jon afirmou e ela assentiu. 

\- Tudo bem, é que eu só quero o melhor para ele, aliás, para vocês dois. – Ela falou tocando seu rosto carinhosamente. Eu sorri com a cena. 

\- Eu sei mãe, Robb também sabe. – Afirmou, pegando a mão dela que estava no seu rosto depositando um beijo. 

\- Cat, ele já está vindo. Desculpe, eu não sabia que tínhamos visita. – Um homem de meia idade disse enquanto entrava na cozinha, eu não tinha dúvidas de que era o pai de Jon, apesar de não terem muitas características físicas em comum, eu podia ver as expressões de Jon em seu rosto, até mesmo o andar dos dois era bastante parecido. 

\- Prazer, eu sou Ned Stark, o pai do Jon. – Disse, estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar. 

\- Daenerys Targaryen, é um prazer também, Jon fala tanto do senhor que sinto que já nos conhecemos. – Falei, pegando em sua mão, ele sorriu para mim.

\- Ele também fala muito sobre você. – Ned afirmou enquanto soltava as minhas mãos – Olhei de lado para Jon com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Fala é? – Perguntei curiosa. 

\- Eu falo as vezes, não é sempre. – Jon falou nervosamente e eu olhei confusa para ele.

\- Você se parece muito com seu irmão. – Ned afirmou e desviei meu olhar do seu filho para encará-lo. 

\- Sim, algumas pessoas na minha antiga cidade pensaram que ele era meu pai. – Afirmei, nossa semelhança era realmente grande, bem nós éramos irmãos.

\- Está tudo pronto, só vou terminar de pôr a mesa e podemos ir almoçar.  – Catelyn falou e me ofereci para ajudá-la, que agradeceu, logo Jon se disponibilizou também. 

Ela disse que iria tomar um banho rápido enquanto nós arrumávamos a mesa.  

Jon me mostrou onde ficava a sala de jantar. Quando estávamos terminando de arrumar tudo um homem muito bonito, não como Jon, mas ainda sim belo. Tinha olhos azuis, cabelo castanho avermelhado, a barda rala na mesma tonalidade, vestia uma calça azul e uma camisa de flanela cinza com branco.

\- Jon. – ele disse, o cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça, seus olhos estavam em mim.

\- Robb essa é... – Jon começou, mas ele o interrompeu.

\- Daenerys Targaryen, eu sei – Afirmou, vindo na minha direção. Claro que ele sabia, afinal, Jon havia dito que seu irmão foi o responsável pela investigação sobre mim. Por um momento fiquei um pouco tensa, mas ele não estava me olhando com pena ou algo do tipo, mas sim com um pequeno toque de diversão nos olhos.

\- Robb Stark, o detetive. – Falei, quando ele ficou na minha frente, o vi engolir em seco de repente.

\- O Próprio, mas para minha defesa eu culpo inteiramente o idiota do meu irmão, eu nunca desconfiaria de um anjo como você. – Ele era um jogador, bem que  Jon avisou.

-Robb. – Jon o reprendeu.

\- O quê? – Perguntou cinicamente sem nem olhar o irmão, me dando um pequeno sorriso torto que deveria derreter algumas garotas, bem, mas só tinha um sorriso capaz de derreter meu coração aqui e não era o dele. 

\- Tudo bem, eu e Jon já superamos todo o lance da investigação. – Afirmei, apontando para Jon que estava novamente com uma expressão séria no rosto. 

\- Sim, ele me contou, só esqueceu de mencionar o quanto você é muito mais bonita pessoalmente do que em fotos. – Eu ri, se ele soubesse o tanto de jogadores como ele que eu já lidei, não ficaria animado comigo. 

\- Ok, pode parar agora Stark, não vai rolar, seu irmão já me contou da sua longa lista de amores, então posso apostar que não é nem a primeira vez que você usa essa cantada, e eu não curto figurinha repetida. – Disse divertida, ele riu e me deu uma piscadela, me fazendo entender que estava apenas brincando.

\- Bem, você ouviu irmão, então é melhor deixar a moça em paz. – Jon disse dando tapinhas nas costas de Robb  me olhando satisfeito. 

\- Ei vocês dois bobões, Sansa está no Skype, mãe mandou chamar, toda a família reunida. – Arya os chamou de forma debochada. 

\- Vem Danny só falta ela para você conhecer. – Jon disse entrelaçando nossos dedos, me puxando de volta para sala. 

Todos estavam sentados no sofá grande da sala. Lyanna estava no colo de Catelyn e Rickon no do seu pai, com Bran ao lado dele. Arya pegou o notebook e sentou no chão o segurando em cima do joelho. Robb sentou ao lado da mãe e Jon ao lado dele comigo ao seu lado. Uma garota ruiva de olhos claros apareceu na tela.

\- Oi família, estou morrendo de saudades, queria estar aí hoje. – Disse, parecendo ser sincera.

\- Nós também estamos querida, como estão as coisas aí? Conseguiu o estagio que queria? – Catelyn perguntou carinhosamente. 

\- Sim mãe, mal posso acreditar que vou trabalhar na empresa da Arianne Martell. – Falou bastante animada. 

-Cuidado para esse estágio não prejudicar suas notas. – Ned avisou seriamente.

\- Até parece, Sansa é a maior nerd. – Arya falou com sarcasmo.

\- Nerd e estilosa queridinha, bem diferente de algumas. – Sansa respondeu no mesmo tom. 

\- Graças aos Deuses eu não ser uma patricinha chata que nem você. Ó meu Deus, eu quebrei a minha unha mãe, minha vida acabou. – Arya falou com uma voz dramática, e tive que me segurar para não rir, diferente de Robb que gargalhou alto.

\- Você a imitou direitinho. – Falou entre o riso e Sansa deu um olhar mortal para ele.

\- Ok crianças já chega vocês não querem brigar na frente da nossa visita. – Ned Pediu e Sansa olhou surpresa. 

\- Que visita? – Perguntou, acho que ela não havia notado minha presença ainda, Arya virou o notebook na minha direção.

\- Essa é a Daenerys. 

\- Eu sou Sansa, não acredito que Jon trouxe uma namorada para casa e eu não estou aí para ver o acontecimento do ano. – Jon começou a tossir nervosamente ao meu lado, e eu acabei corando um pouco.

\- Eu não sou namorada dele, sou a babá da Lyanna. – Expliquei e a expressão de Sansa caiu, ela estava visivelmente sem graça.

\- Me desculpe, é porque vocês estavam tão juntinho que pensei, eu deveria saber que Jon nunca conseguiria namorar uma menina tão bonita. – Terminou divertida, tentando quebrar o clima tenso que ficou no ar.

\- Certo Sansa, também não é assim né, eu sou um homem de qualidades. – Jon se defendeu.

\- Menos qualidades do que eu, claramente se a Daenerys fosse namorar um irmão Stark seria minha pessoa – Robb afirmou no meio da conversa.

\- Acho que não. – Falei com uma pontada de humor na voz.

\- Toma Idiota. – Arya disse enquanto virava para mostrar a língua para ele.

\- Então você escolheria o Jon, é isso?  – Robb jogou na roda me encarando de forma inquisitiva, Jon me olhou curioso.

\- Eu disse que não ficaria com você, não que ficaria com Jon. – Afirmei, não é necessário que a família do Jon descubra meus sentimentos por ele.

-Ok, chega de constranger a Daenerys, vamos logo almoçar antes que a comida esfrie e algum de vocês fale outra bobagem. – Ned disse se levantando com Rickon nos braços.

\- Falamos com você depois querida. – Catelyn falou para filha.

\- Tá bom, tchau pessoal.

\- Tchau. – Falamos quase em uníssono. 

O Almoço estava sendo bem agradável, Catelyn tinha feito frango frito com um purê de batatas delicioso e um arroz a grega. As conversas estavam sendo as mais aleatórias. 

Jon e Robb estavam comendo muito rápido, todos estavam começando a estranhar.. 

\- Qual o problema de vocês dois? – Arya questionou. 

\- Nada, a gente só tá com fome. – Robb falou enquanto ainda engolia a comida. 

\- Vocês hoje tão que tão, o que Daenerys vai pensar de nós? – Ned questionou e Robb girou os olhos. 

\- Que somos bons de garfo? – Robb respondeu, dando uma piscadela para mim. 

\- Bom, terminei, estava delicioso mãe, agora vou provar um pouco da sobremesa. – Jon falou, levantando indo pegar o Pudim.

\- Eu também. – Robb disse quase pulando da cadeira, ele e Jon colocaram a mão na tampa do pudim ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sai Robb, eu terminei primeiro. – Jon reclamou e comecei a entender tudo. 

\- Terminamos juntos. 

\- Céus que vergonha, três crianças na mesa e são os dois marmanjos que estão brigando pela sobremesa. – Ned exclamou, olhei para Arya que estava segurando o riso e não aguente,i comecei a rir também, as crianças acompanharam nós duas.

\- Os dois sejam educados e quando todos terminarem, eu vou servir. – Catelyn exclamou.

\- Sim senhora. – Os dois disseram juntos antes de voltarem para os seus lugares.

\- Tadinho, depois eu faço um só para você. – Sussurrei divertida para Jon ao meu lado.

\- Eu vou cobrar. – Ele disse me dando um sorriso maroto, lindo.

O resto do almoço passou tranquilamente, aparentemente todos adoraram a sobremesa que eu fiz.  

Me ofereci para ajudar Catelyn com a louça, agora, estávamos eu, ela e Arya na cozinha, ela estava lavando enquanto eu secava e Arya ficou responsável por guardar tudo.

\- Bem, posso te perguntar uma coisa Daenerys?- Senhora Stark pediu.

\- Claro. 

\- Você e o meu filho estão dormindo juntos? – Ela perguntou na lata e quase derrubei o copo que estava na minha mão.

\- Caralho mãe. – Arya soltou, parecia tão chocada como eu.

\- Olha a boca mocinha. – Catelyn repreendeu.

\- Senhora Stark, eu e seu filho somos só amigos, não rolou nenhuma outra coisa entre a gente, eu juro. – Afirmei nervosamente.

\- Não precisa ficar nervosa querida, eu só estava curiosa, eu até ficaria feliz, sei que não é ortodoxo já que você é babá da menina, mas eu observei vocês dois juntos, e olha, fariam um belo par. – Falou tranquilamente, eu estava tão surpresa que não sabia como agir sobre isso.

\- Mãe, a senhora e bebeu? – Arya perguntou ,fazendo Catelyn olhar feio para ela.

\- Arya olha o respeito menina, eu não sou um dos seus irmãos. – Brigou com Arya, que fez uma careta. 

\- Só estou surpresa com esse espírito de cupido da senhora, principalmente com Jon, nunca achou ninguém boa o bastante para ele. – Arya argumentou, ao menos enquanto as duas estivessem falando eu poderia ficar na minha.

\- Porque elas não eram, olha só o que aquela megera fez com ele. – Imaginei que estivesse falando de Ygritte. 

\- Bem Daenerys, é que meu filho já sofreu muito por amor, ele sempre foi um bom garoto e agora é um excelente pai, ele merece achar alguém, seguir em frente e ser feliz, uma pessoa que cuide dele como Jon merece. – Disse carinhosamente, eu não tinha dúvidas que ela o amava igualmente os seus filhos biológicos. 

\- Sim, ele é uma pessoa incrível senhora Stark e tanto ele como a Lis são muito importantes para mim de verdade, eu vou cuidar dos dois enquanto precisarem de mim. – Falei, a fazendo sorrir com a minha resposta, eu também achava que nós dois juntos faríamos um belo par, em alguns momentos eu até nos imaginava juntos, as vezes era como se ele se sentisse assim também, mas em outras era como se ele realmente me visse só como amiga e eu não queria estragar a nossa relação, me perdi nos meus pensamentos até que a voz de Catelyn me trouxe de volta.

\- Ele tem dificuldade de se abrir, seja paciente. – Falou, tocando o meu ombro e saindo da cozinha me deixando atordoada, será que realmente havia a possibilidade de Jon sentir algo por mim?

\- Já que a mamãe já foi tão direta, eu também posso, você realmente gosta dele? – Arya perguntou curiosa. 

\- Nós somos apenas amigos Arya.

\- Bem, isso não impede de você gostar dele, eu e Gendry somos amigos desde que eu era pequena e mesmo assim eu me apaixo...nada não, só que as pessoas também se apaixonam pelos amigos. – Disse, ficando sem graça, opa, eu não era a única apaixonada pelo amigo nessa cozinha.

\- Então qual o lance com esse Gendry? – Perguntei divertida e vi suas bochechas corarem levemente enquanto ela bufava. 

\- Ninguém, estamos falando de você e Jon, não tente mudar o foco para mim. – Responde, claramente na defensiva.

\- O que tem eu e a Danny? – Jon perguntou enquanto entrava na cozinha, eu e Arya nos encaramos por alguns segundos, eu estava implorando para ela não trazer o assunto à tona de novo.

\- Nada da sua conta, era assunto de menina, vou lá fora falar com Robb . – Arya respondeu piscando olho para mim.

\- Então sobre o que era? – Jon questionou quando ficamos só nós dois.

\- Não sabia que você era tão curioso. – Falei divertida apertando uma de suas bochechas, ele me olhou indignado.

\- Sério que você não vai me dizer? – Mordi o lábio inferior segurando um sorriso e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- Tem certeza? – Insistiu, arqueando a sobrancelha. 

-Absoluta. – Respondi, menos de um segundo depois, Jon estava me empurrando para a parede e me encurralando na mesma, me segurando pela cintura, o que foi suficiente para o meu coração começar a bater mais rápido e meu estomago começar a girar devido a nossa proximidade. 

\- Sendo assim eu vou ter de fazer você falar usando os meus métodos. – Falou sussurrando ameaçadoramente no meu ouvido, foi impossível não me arrepiar toda com o seu hálito quente na minha orelha e sua voz rouca. 

\- O que você vai fazer Jon? – Perguntei, tentando não demonstrar os efeitos que ele estava causando em mim.

\- Isso. – Respondeu, começando a fazer cocegas na minha barriga, me fazendo rir loucamente. 

\- Jon, pare, pare. – Falei entre os risos. 

\- Diga sobre o que você a Arya estavam falando que eu paro. – Tentei me soltar dele que me bloqueou com o seu corpo dando continuidade à sessão de tortura.

\- Pare..ou ..nunca.. mais ..faço .. pudim ..para ..você. – Ameacei quase sem fôlego , ele  se afastou de mim quase que imediatamente.

\- Sorte sua que o seu pudim foi o mais gostoso que eu comi na minha vida. – Brincou divertido, enquanto eu tentava acalmar minha respiração, os dois irmãos de Jon entram na cozinha correndo com espadas de madeira.

\- Jon, brinca de espadas com a gente por favor, a Arya não quis. – Bran, o maiorzinho pediu. 

\- Tudo bem, eu brinco. – Jon respondeu, pegando uma das espadas na mão, enquanto Rickon veio na minha direção.

\- Você poderia participar com a Lyanna sendo as princesas que foram sequestradas e que nós vamos resgatar. – Ele falou me olhando com expectativa, não conseguia negar nada a crianças.

\- Eu adoraria ser salva por tão fortes e gentis guerreiros. – Falei, exagerando na totalidade da voz, ele abriu um sorriso enorme. 

Jon pegou Lyanna e Robb também entrou na brincadeira, fomos para o quintal e eu fiquei na casa da árvore gritando por ajuda enquanto os meninos lutavam com a espada. No fim, Jon e Robb estavam no chão e os pequenos vieram a nosso encontro. 

\- Estão salvas, nobres princesas – Rickon falou enquanto fazia uma pose exagerada, ele era muito fofinho.

\- Sim, aqueles malfeitores não incomodarão nenhuma de vocês novamente, hoje eles conheceram a fúria dos irmãos Stark, os maiores guerreiros que este reino já viu. – Bran falou apontando para Robb e Jon deitados na grama.

\- Obrigada grandes guerreiros, eu não sabia o que seria de nós nas mãos daqueles crápulas tão cruéis. – Falei, me abaixando para depositar um beijo na bochecha de cada um deles, que ficaram vermelhos na hora, Lyanna repetiu o meu ato, enquanto os rapazes se levantavam. 

\- Agora, um desses grandes Guerreiros tem tarefa de casa para fazer, não é mesmo Bran? – A senhora Stark gritou na porta da cozinha.

\- Papai vai me ajudar?  – Ele perguntou. 

\- Sim, inclusive ele já está te esperando. – Ela respondeu, e então ele colocou a espada de madeira no chão, fazendo uma pose medieval de despedida.

\- Bem, tenho que dizer adeus, outras tarefas do reino esperam a minha atenção senhoritas. 

\- Claro meu lorde, nós entendemos e lhe desejamos boa viagem. – Falei segurando na minha saia e fazendo uma pequena reverencia. Lis se atrapalhou um pouco mas conseguiu me imitar.

\- Rickon e Lyanna venham, também preparei um lanche para vocês. 

\- Ebaa – gritaram juntos e saíram correndo.

O resto da tarde passou tranquila. A senhora Stark me contou algumas histórias da infância dos meninos, me mostrou até algumas fotos deles, Jon era a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Robb continuou com suas tentativas de flerte, até Jon se irritar e tacar algumas almofadas nele, a volta para casa foi com Lyanna contando todas as aventuras que ela viveu na fazenda. 

PVO Rhaegar 

Eu e Elia estávamos terminando de arrumar nossas coisas para viagem, quando ela achou o filtro de sonhos que comprei para Daenerys.  

\- Porque comprou isso, já temos um lá em casa? – Questionou.

-É para Daenerys, sei que ela ainda tem pesadelos pensei que poderia ajudar. – Respondi e minha esposa sorriu, eu amava seu sorriso aberto, depois de Lyanna achei que não voltaria a amar ninguém, mas a primeira vez que esbarrei em Elia eu sabia que a minha vida nunca voltaria a ser a mesma, mesmo ela sendo dez anos mais nova que eu, essa diferença numérica nunca pareceu importar na nossa relação. 

\- Você é tão gentil meu lindo marido. - falou tocando o meu rosto carinhosamente. 

\- Eu queria tanto que ela não tivesse passado por tudo aquilo. – Falei. Eu nunca me senti tão impotente na minha vida, tão inútil como no dia que encontrei Daenerys naquela cama de hospital. 

\- Eu sei querido, mas eu ainda acho que você deveria ser sincero com ela, e contar a verdade. – Elia argumentou, eu não queria esconder a verdade dela, mas eu nunca teria coragem de contar para Daenerys. 

\- Eu não posso Elia, ela nunca vai me perdoar, se eu tivesse sido homem suficiente naquela época ela poderia ter uma vida completamente diferente, eu poderia a ter protegido e cuidado dela. – Afirmei, eu não podia perder ela, a minha menina, não depois de tantos anos separados.

\- Você era jovem demais, estava assustado e com medo, talvez ela tenha dificuldade de aceitar no começo, mas depois ela acabará entendendo. – Minha esposa tentou argumentar.

\- E se ela não entender, eu não sei o que faria se ela me odiasse Elia, eu não vou contar e peço que você não toque mais nesse assunto, por favor. – Implorei e ela assentiu.

-Tudo bem. – Disse. Eu sabia que ela não concordava com a minha decisão, mas eu sabia que era melhor assim, Daenerys nunca poderia saber a verdade.

PVO Ned Stark 

Estava ajudando Cat a lavar a louça. 

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que o Jon tem sentimentos por ela? – Perguntei, me referindo a Daenerys, minha esposa estava convencida que Jon estava apaixonado pela garota. Bem, ele estava diferente, mais animado, mas eu não estava convencido que era por causa disso.

\- Porque você e seu filho são exatamente iguais. – Falou, girando os olhos e não entendi onde ela queria chegar.

\- E o que isso tem a haver?

\- Tem que ele olha para ela igualzinho você olha para mim. – Afirmou animada.

\- Talvez você possa estar certa, mas creio que  Jon não vá cair de cabeça nisso, ele é responsável demais, ela é babá da nossa neta. – Falei, afinal eu conhecia meu filho também.

\- Eu sei, mas é por isso que acho que você deveria falar com ele, Jon merece ser feliz. 

\- Ainda é cedo, vamos esperar mais um pouco e ver o que acontece, e também não temos certeza se ela também tem esses sentimentos. – Falei, tentando ser sensato. Eu queria que Jon encontrasse alguém, porém eu queria que ele fizesse isso por ele mesmo, sem intromissão de qualquer um de nós. Ouvi Cat Bufar.

\- Tenho quase certeza que sim.

\- Seja paciente esposa, se você estiver certa e ele gostar dela como eu gosto de você, cedo ou tarde vai acontecer. – Disse, colocando minhas mãos envoltas de sua cintura. 

\- Tudo bem. – Disse depositando um selinho nos meus lábios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham curtido colocar todos os Starks num capítulo foi mais difícil do que eu pensei, então o que acharam? E o segredo do Rhaegar o que será? Acho que tá fácil de adivinhar bjs


	12. Ciúmes parte I

 

 

 

 

 

 

PVO Jon

 

Havia acabado de colocar Lyanna na cama, ela pegou no sono antes mesmo de eu terminar a sua historinha, minha filha estava tão feliz, como eu amava vê-la dessa forma.

O dia tinha sido ótimo, Daenerys ganhara a simpatia de toda a minha família, eu já esperava por isso, era impossível não se encantar pela platinada. Inclusive, Robb se encantou demais para o meu gosto, ele estava insuportável cantando ela em cada oportunidade, tive que conversar com ele quando ficamos à sós.

 

_Flash Back on:_

_\- Robb isso já está ficando chato, você pode parar agora. – Falei irritado._

_\- Não sei do que você está falando. – Respondeu tranquilamente, ele era muito cara de pau mesmo._

_\- Pare de usar essas cantadas baratas com a Danny, ela já deixou claro que não está interessada. – Falei quase raivosamente, a última coisa que Daenerys precisava era do idiota do meu irmão a incomodando a cada cinco minutos._

_\- É Danny para você? Assim vou ficar com ciúmes. – Falou divertido, me fazendo girar os olhos._

_\- Estou falando sério Robb, não vou deixar você jogar com ela, você sabe tudo que ela passou, ela não precisa disso, não é como as garotas que você leva para cama. – Quase rosnei para ele. Odiava discutir com meu irmão, mas eu realmente não ía deixar ele mexer com a Danny._

_\- Jon cara, relaxa, eu só estou brincando você é o único que está levando a sério, até ela já percebeu que é só brincadeira, além do mais já percebi o que está rolando entre vocês dois. – Insinuou e não entendi o porque do tom malicioso na sua voz._

_\- Somos amigos Robb, não rolou nada entre nós, eu já disse isso para você. – Afirmei, tentando deixar as coisas claras para o meu irmão._

_\- Não rolou nada porque você é lerdo. – Falou debochado, Robb já tinha percebido a minha pequena atração pela platinada mesmo que eu negasse, mas isso não significa que ela se sente da mesma forma, e porra ela era a minha babá, estava fora do alcance._

_\- Agora sou eu que não sei do que você está falando. – Respondi simplesmente._

_\- Se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou te dizer, quando você descobrir me avisa. – Disse voltando para dentro de casa, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos._

_Flash back off_

Desci as escadas a procura de Daenerys, a encontrei deitada segurando duas almofadas no peito com os cabelos soltos e um sorriso travesso naquela boca linda.

\- O que você está aprontando Daenerys? – Perguntei lhe dando um olhar desconfiado.

\- Tchram! – Falou jogando as almofadas no chão, revelando o seu pijama preto com a estampa do baby Groot na parte de cima, foi impossível não rir dessa cena, Daenerys sentou direito no sofá rindo também.

\- Mulher, você vai ser minha perdição – Falei divertido indo sentar ao seu lado, sabendo que no fundo minhas palavras eram verdadeiras, eu amava o seu bom humor, sua alegria, eu sabia que ela já estava me contagiando. 

\- Desculpe eu simplesmente não resisti. – Falou sorrindo, então mordeu o lábio inferior lentamente. Foda, como um gesto tão natural podia ser tão sexy.

\- Você fica muito bonito quando sorri, deveria fazer isso mais vezes. – Falou me encarando com aquelas duas pedras azuis esverdeadas que eram seus olhos, mordi a minha bochecha direita sem graça.

-Assim eu vou deixar de ser o senhor carrancudo e não posso, demorei um tempo para conseguir conquistar o meu título. – Brinquei, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

\- Agora deixando as brincadeiras a parte, obrigado por ter insistido para eu ir hoje no almoço da sua família, eu me diverti muito, sua família é maravilhosa. – Agradeceu, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Eu podia ver que estava sendo sincera, agarrei a sua mão que estava depositada em cima do sofá e fiz uma carícia com o meu polegar, apreciando sua pele macia.

\- Todos gostaram muito de você, Cat até me fez prometer que te levaria mais vezes lá. – Disse a olhando de lado, enquanto continuava acariciando sua mão, naquela hora percebi como eu sempre fazia isso arrumando um jeito de tocá-la durante as nossas conversas, o que você está fazendo comigo Daenerys?

\- Eu adoraria ir mais vezes lá, embora eu tenha tido a impressão que a sua mãe acha que rola algo entre nós dois. – Danny falou um pouco insegura, eu estava surpreso com a revelação.

\- Porque você acha isso? – Perguntei finalmente, soltando a sua mão

\- Bem ela me perguntou se estávamos dormindo juntos, mas não vá contar a ela que eu te contei. – Pediu me implorando com olhar, o Robb, minha mãe, as pessoas já estavam começando a perceber que havia algo aqui, essa atração minha por ela tinha que acabar antes das coisas ficarem mais complicadas 

\- Desculpe Danny, é só que faz tanto tempo que eles não me veem com uma garota que só porque estamos próximos agora, já começam a imaginar coisas onde não tem, se eles prestassem mais atenção em nós, ao invés de fantasiar sobre minha vida amorosa, veriam que algo assim nunca rolaria entre nos dois, certo. – Afirmei, não queria que Daenerys descobrisse como realmente me sentia sobre ela, talvez até se afastasse. Isso era algo que eu não podia deixar acontecer.

\- Claro que não, pequeno demais lembra. – Brincou, mas seus olhos não estavam com aquele brilho divertido de sempre, será que falei algo errado?

\- Lembro bem, então o que você quer fazer nessa noite estrelada. – Brinquei, ela sorriu para mim, não um de seus sorrisos calorosos e bonitos, mas um sorriso triste. Havia algo errado aqui.

\- Bem, eu acho que vou para o meu quarto, o dia foi agitado e estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, além de que amanhã é a reunião com o seu advogado para resolvermos a situação do Drogo. – Respondeu se levantando do sofá, comecei a entender o porquê ela estava estranha. Amanhã vamos falar com Varys sobre o que seu ex-marido fez mandando aquele cara aqui ontem, me levantei colocando sua mão direita na minha.

\- Não se preocupe com amanhã Danny, meu advogado é um dos melhores, ele vai arrumar um jeito de seu ex-marido não te incomodar, além do mais eu estarei lá com você para o que precisar. – Declarei tentando passar um pouco de segurança a ela, mas algumas lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto lindo, eu odiava vê-la desse jeito, automaticamente a abracei. 

\- Não fica assim Danny – Falei passando a mão nos seus cabelos, ela era tão cheirosa.

\- Não se preocupe Jon, eu vou ficar bem, só preciso descansar um pouco. – Disse colocando a mão no meu peito, me empurrando lentamente para sair do nosso abraço.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntei preocupado.

\- Sim, boa noite Jon. – Disse depositando um beijo na minha bochecha.

\- Boa noite Danny. – Vi ela se afastando, uma parte de mim queria ir atrás e perguntar o que estava sentindo, qual era o problema, mas resolvi dar um pouco de espaço para ela, talvez ela quisesse ficar um pouco sozinha. 

 

PVO Daenerys

Estava na minha cama pensando em Jon, eu estava gostando dele mais do que imaginei. Doeu quando ele disse que nunca rolaria nada entre nós, bom eu já deveria saber, mas estava toda apaixonada e depois da conversa com a madrasta dele eu comecei a fantasiar pequenas possibilidades de ele sentir o mesmo, ele era tão carinhoso e cuidadoso comigo que pensei, céus não importa o que eu pensei eu estava errada, pior que nem consegui disfarçar a decepção, ele interpretou como sendo por causa do lance todo envolvendo o Drogo, melhor assim. Quando ele falou que estaria do meu lado amanhã, agindo dessa forma doce que me fez me apaixonar por ele, não aguentei, acabei deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem.

Uma vez quando ameacei largar Drogo, ele disse as seguintes palavras: - _Se você me deixar, eu mato você cadela, além do mais quem poderia querer você Daenerys, você é uma mulher linda eu admito, mas por dentro você está tão danificada, ninguém ama coisas quebradas por isso agradeça aos Deuses por me ter ao se lado._

Ele tinha razão quando disse que eu era uma coisa quebrada, ele me arruinou, todo dia eu me levanto e finjo para mim mesma que sou forte, mas ontem Jon viu um pouco do que eu sou aqui no fundo, e como ele poderia me amar se ele pode ter alguém com uma vida normal, que não tenha medo de ir dormir por causa de pesadelos. Não seria fácil, mas eu precisava esquece-lo.

Acordei com o barulho do despertador, estava na hora de acordar Lyanna para arrumá-la para creche. Levantei e fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto, aproveitei para prender o cabelo.

Lyanna estava dormindo agarrada a sua boneca, tão lindinha que deu pena de acordar.

\- Lis princesa acorda – Disse a balançando levemente. 

\- Só mais um pouquinho Danny- Sussurrou sonolenta. 

\- Não dá meu amor, vamos ficar sem tempo para arrumar o seu cabelo. – Sussurrei perto da sua orelha, ela abriu olhos imediatamente.

\- Já acordei – Falou, me fazendo sorrir.

\- Então vem que está na hora do banho. – Disse enquanto ela sentava na cama. Logo ela abriu os braços para que eu a pegasse.

Vesti seu uniforme, fiz duas tranças laterais, as prendi juntas a um rabo de cavalo.  Levantei ela nos meus braços para mostrar como ela ficou no espelho. Lyanna sorriu ao ver sua imagem no espelho.

\- Danny agora eu tô bonita que nem você? – perguntou com sua voz infantil.

-Você está muito mais bonita do que eu meu amor. 

\- Eu amo você Danny – Falou depositando um beijo no meu rosto, amava a sua doçura infantil.

\- Eu também amo você minha princesinha, agora vamos lá para baixo que o papai deve estar fazendo o café da manhã.

Deixei Lyanna com Jon enquanto eu tomava banho. Não via a hora de resolvermos tudo com seu advogado e finalmente encerrar minha história com Drogo.

Vesti a mesma roupa do dia que comecei a trabalhar aqui, uma calça cintura alta e uma blusa branca social, fiz uma trança embutida. 

\-----------------------------------------

Fomos até a creche para deixar Lyanna antes de seguirmos para o trabalho de Jon. 

\- Papai, a Danny pode me levar até o portão hoje? – Pediu enquanto Jon a tirava da cadeirinha. 

\- Tudo bem. – Jon respondeu e saí do carro. Ele me entregou a mochila dela, Lyanna me deu a mão e foi andando animada até o portão. 

Quando chegamos lá, me abaixei para colocar a mochila nas suas costas e depois dei um abraço apertado nela.

\- Brinque com cuidado e se comporte está bem? – Perguntei e ela sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, agora vou te deixar na sua sala, você sabe onde fica? – Perguntei e ela me puxou animada para dentro, me mostrando cada coisa no caminho. Logo achamos sua sala. Eu a entreguei para professora e retribui o tchauzinho que ela me deu. 

\- Parece que fui oficialmente trocado – Jon declarou assim que eu entrei no carro.

\- Deixa de ciúme, ela pediu isso só porque é sempre você que a traz aqui, hoje eu sou novidade, só isso. Afirmei enquanto colocava o cinto. 

\- Eu sei, só estava brincando, eu fico muito feliz em ver como vocês duas gostam tanto uma da outra, eu não consigo mais imaginar outra pessoa cuidando dela. – Declarou e acabei ficando emocionada porque eu não imaginava mais a minha vida sem ele ou sem Lyanna. 

\- Eu realmente amo aquela menina, vocês dois já são muito importantes para mim. – Falei com sinceridade, recebendo um de seus sorrisos bonitos em troca. 

\- Fico feliz em saber disso, melhor irmos, Varys já deve estar chegando na empresa. – Falou ligando o carro.

\- Você está preocupada? – Questionou enquanto saímos do estacionamento.

\- Não muito, você disse que ele é um ótimo advogado então estou confiante de que ele vai resolver o meu caso, só estou com pressa para deixar essa história toda para trás. 

\- Bom, falta pouco para isso acontecer. – Alegou cheio convicção. 

O Caminho foi tranquilo, Jon começou a falar um pouco de como era o seu trabalho na empresa e de como estava satisfeito com o que fazia. 

Jon me apresentou sua secretária, uma senhora muito simpática. Varys já estava a nossa espera. 

Jon nos levou para sua sala, tentei ficar calma. Sentamos em um pequeno sofá com Varys. Ele era um homem pardo, careca e um pouco acima do peso, mas bastante simpático. Jon começou a explicar toda a situação para ele.

\- Entendo bem, vocês não precisam se preocupar, eu sei exatamente o que fazer, mas vou precisar dos papéis do seu processo contra ele senhoria Targaryen. – Pediu, como eu imaginei que faria. 

\- Estão todos aqui, eu imaginei que iria precisar. – Falei, tirando os papéis da minha bolsa e levantando para entregar em suas mãos.

\- Esse programa que seu ex-marido usou para tentar fazer contato com a senhora é muito novo ainda, acabou de sair da fase de teste, além do que a maioria dos casos não envolve a vítima, mas sim familiares ou amigos, portanto entrarei com uma medida para que não voltem a incomodá-la, caso isso ocorra podemos acusa-los de assédio moral, depois de tudo que a senhora passou, é uma causa ganha. – Afirmou, me deixando mais tranquila, mas tinha a coisa que eu ainda precisava saber.

\- Eles podem dizer para ele onde eu estou morando e como está a minha vida? – Perguntei.  Eu realmente estava apavorada com a possibilidade de Drogo descobrir para onde eu havia me mudado. Eu sei que ele estava preso e não podia me fazer nada atrás das grades, mas saber que ele não tinha ideia de onde eu estava me fazia me sentir mais segura. 

-Não se preocupe com isso senhorita Targaryen, eles não podem revelar sua localização ou informações da sua vida ao presidiário, só se for com a sua autorização. – Foi como se um peso saísse das minhas costas quando o ouvi  dizer isso.

\- Fico muito feliz em saber disso. – Afirmei, ele me retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso. 

\- Não se preocupe senhorita Targaryen difícilmente esse assunto a incomodará de novo, hoje mesmo entrarei com o seu processo. – Falou se levantando, Jon e eu fizemos o mesmo.

\- Bem e a questão do seu pagamento? – Perguntei estranhando ele já estar indo embora e não ter tocado no assunto. 

\- O Senhor Stark já resolveu tudo comigo. – Respondeu me fazendo olhar incrédula para Jon, que me deu um pequeno sorriso depositando sua mão na minha cintura. Ele me encarou profundamente, entendi a mensagem em seus olhos, ele queria falar comigo sobre isso depois.

\- Claro, por um momento me esqueci. – Respondi dando um sorriso amarelo para o advogado.

\- Eu realmente tenho que ir agora, foi um prazer conhecer você senhoria Targaryen e sempre bom fazer negócios com você senhor Stark. – Falou cumprimentando a mim e Jon respectivamente, levou-o até a porta, esperei ele voltar com os braços cruzados e um olhar inquisitivo no rosto, ele não podia sair por aí pagando as coisas para mim sem falar comigo antes.

\- Não me olhe assim – Disse quando ficou na minha frente.

\- Você vai descontar o pagamento dele do meu salário, quer dizer, dos próximos salários. – Afirmei de forma autoritária. Com certeza os honorários desse advogado não eram baratos.

\- Danny 

\- Nem começa com Danny, escuta, eu sei que você só quer me ajudar mas eu não posso deixar você fazer tudo por mim, já fez muito só me trazendo até aqui para falar com ele. – Declarei, ele bufou me fazendo girar os olhos, homem teimoso.

\- Me deixa fazer só mais isso por você, sério não vai me fazer falta, considere isso um presente. – Argumentou tentando me convencer.

\- Dessa vez não Jon, uma coisa é deixar você pagar o meu jantar ou ingresso para o cinema, mas um advogado é demais. – Contra argumentei o fazendo respirar fundo, ele mexeu em seu cabelo nervosamente enquanto eu tentava manter a minha postura firme.

\- Vamos fazer assim então, eu pago a metade, desconto o restante dos seus pagamentos futuros e assim todo mundo fica feliz, vamos lá Danny, de qualquer forma eu já paguei ele mesmo. – Bufei derrotada.

\- Tudo bem, você venceu. – Falei e ele sorriu me puxando para um abraço, passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e fiquei ali aproveitando o seu perfume. Estar nos braços de Jon sempre provocava sensações em mim que eram difíceis de explicar.

\- Você já está menos preocupada agora que resolvemos tudo? – Perguntou me fazendo levantar a cabeça para encará-lo, mais uma vez nossos rostos ficaram próximos, foi o suficiente para fazer meu coração bater mais rápido.

\- Sim, muito obrigada Jon por tudo que tem feito por mim. – Agradeci, era como se eu estivesse encontrado o meu guerreiro de armadura escarlate, ri com o meu pensamento e ele me olhou confuso. 

\- O que foi? – Perguntou e antes que eu pudesse responder, começamos a ouvir gritos lá de fora e nos separamos imediatamente. 

\- Muita coragem sua parecer aqui vadia depois de tudo que você fez. – Uma voz masculina praticamente gritou, essa voz não era estranha.

\- É o seu irmão? 

\- Parece que sim, realmente espero que não seja uma pessoa que eu estou pensando, vem. – Jon disse me puxando para fora da sua sala.

Realmente se tratava de Robb, ele estava discutindo com uma mulher ruiva. Ela tinha o cabelo cortado um pouco abaixo do ombro, como estava de costas para nós, não pude ver seu rosto, céus, Robb estava vermelho de raiva.

\- Eu não devo nenhuma satisfação para você vira lata. – A mulher falou, encarei Jon que estava branco do meu lado, as palavras que ele disse a seguir me mostraram o porque. 

\- Ygritte – Ela virou imediatamente para encarar Jon, bem ela era muito bonita de fato era possível identificar alguns traços da Lyanna nela. Ela usava um batom vermelho sangue e um pouco de lápis preto, que destacou os seus olhos, o que mais me chamou atenção foi a sua roupa, ela usava um terno preto social ostentando o decote v imenso que ia até quase altura do umbigo. 

\- Jon é bom te ver, aliás, foi com você que eu vim falar, mas acabei encontrando o ignorante do seu irmão no caminho – Falou a última parte apontando para Robb, que bufou com raiva.

\- Meu irmão não tem nada para tratar com você sua vadia de merda. 

\- Robb chega, e todos vocês voltem ao trabalho, o show acabou. – Jon disse seriamente. As pessoas começaram a voltar para as suas funções, tentei ler sua expressão, mas ele tinha adotado uma máscara fria, então eu não podia dizer como ele estava se sentindo.

\- Meu irmão tem razão, não tenho nada para tratar com você, encerramos nosso assunto a muito tempo atrás. – Afirmou e eu quase deixei escapar um sorriso. 

\- Acredite querido ainda temos coisas para resolvermos, principalmente agora com o meu retorno à Winterfell. – Afirmou quase sedutoramente, eu fechei a cara em sua direção, mas claro que ela não notou, seus olhos estavam trincados em Jon, ele soltou um suspiro frustrado do meu lado.

\- Tudo bem, vamos para minha sala. – Ele disse e o meu coração se apertou ao ver que ele receberia aquela mulher, mas eu entendia, talvez ela quisesse tratar sobre a filha. 

\- Que porra Jon – Robb falou alterado, enquanto Ygritte sorria vitoriosa. 

\- Robb me deixe resolver isso, enquanto isso leva a Danny para tomar um café lá no Podrick Coffes. – Jon pediu e Robb assentiu. 

\- Tudo bem, só tome cuidado com essa aí. – Afirmou e notei Ygritte girar os olhos, dando um sorriso irônico. 

Comecei a ir na direção de Robb quando Jon segurou meu braço, olhei para trás, embora continuasse com a expressão séria no rosto seu olhar era doce. 

\- Eu não vou demorar muito aqui, encontro vocês lá, está bom? – Perguntou um pouco nervoso.

\- Tudo bem. – Respondi fechando os lábios em um sorriso singelo.

Antes de sair com Robb dei uma última olhada para trás e vi ele entrando de volta na sala seguido pela demônia, bufei. 

\- Não se preocupe, Jon não vai cair em nenhum jogo dela. – Robb afirmou enquanto me guiava pelo caminho.

\- Espero que não. – Afirmei esperando que Robb estivesse certo, foi inevitável não ficar apreensiva, afinal fazia poucas semanas do episódio do hospital.

\- Vem, você irá adorar o Café do Podrick é a melhor cafeteria da cidade, eu e Jon somos viciados. – Robb afirmou me puxando para o estabelecimento ao lado da empresa Stark.

\- Você vai querer o quê? – Robb perguntou enquanto sentávamos em uma mesa perto da porta.  

\- Um caputino – Eu disse e o moreno riu.

 - Que foi?

\- Vocês mulheres sempre pedindo essas bebidas fracas, o que vocês têm contra o bom e velho café preto? – Perguntou debochado. 

\- Nada, mas esse eu tomo em casa, vocês homens que tem essa mania de não experimentar coisas novas, sempre tomando as mesmas bebidas sem graça. – Respondi no mesmo tom de deboche e ele riu.

\- Boa. – Afirmou, levantando para fazer nossos pedidos, voltando minutos depois. 

\- Seu caputino senhorita. 

\- Obrigada. – Respondi pegando a bebida de sua mão.

\- Jon comentou comigo sobre o seu ex que está te incomodando, conseguiram resolver o problema? – Questionou dando um gole na sua bebida.

\- Sim, Varys afirmou que dificilmente eles vão me incomodar novamente. – Respondi, Jon e ele eram muito próximos, não me surpreende que tenha contado para ele a situação.

\- Fico feliz por você. – Afirmou me dando um sorriso de lado, realmente Robb era um homem bonito, só perdia para Jon. Diferente do irmão não estava usando roupas sociais e sim uma calça jeans e uma blusa de flanela preta e amarela.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Questionou um pouco inseguro.

\- Já está perguntando – Respondi brincalhona. – Estou brincando pode falar. 

\- Você acredita ainda no amor depois de tudo que você passou? – Perguntou me surpreendendo.

\- Você não vai fazer outra cantada vai? – Perguntei e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Juro que não, é só que estou curioso, pode ser difícil para você acreditar, mas nem sempre fui mulherengo, eu tive uma namorada, ela se chamava Talisa, céus eu a amava, queria casar com ela, mas a vadia tinha um caso, hoje eu não consigo mais confiar por isso não namoro mais seriamente. – Confessou, olha só Robb Stark já teve seu coração partido.

\- Sim eu acredito. Se eu olhar para trás estou perdida, eu já conheci muito casais felizes onde eu podia ver o amor, o amor real, eu não posso deixar Drogo tirar mim a chance de viver um relacionamento saudável e verdadeiro, se eu deixar o medo me dominar só vai ser outra coisa que ele vai estar roubando de mim. – Expliquei, entendia seu questionamento. A maioria das mulheres como eu geralmente se fechavam para relações amorosas, bem eu também não devia estar me abrindo para um cara que conheci ontem, mas era o irmão de Jon, eu sabia que ele era de confiança.

\- Bem meu irmão tem razão, você é fodona, ele te admira muito. – Robb disse me fazendo sorrir, embora eu desejasse que Jon fizesse mais do que me admirar. 

\- Ele é muito especial para mim. – Confessei e Robb arqueou a sobrancelhas na minha direção, bufei e girei os olhos.

\- Não desse jeito. – Menti e Robb deu um sorriso maroto antes de beber mais um gole do seu café. 

\- Bom falando nele daqui algumas semanas vai ser seu aniversário e iremos precisar da sua ajuda, queremos fazer na casa dele, você pode me dar seu número para eu te adicionar no grupo. – Robb pediu, me dando o celular dele para adicionar o contato, coloquei o meu número lá. 

\- Vai ser surpresa então? 

\- Sim, desde que Lis nasceu ele não faz nada decente no aniversário esse ano vamos fazer ele querendo ou não. – Robb afirmou, realmente Jon não parecia muito festeiro.

\- Vou adorar ajudar vocês. – Afirmei sorrindo.

\- Lá vem ele, então segredo. – Robb afirmou apontando para a entrada. 

 

PVO Jon Stark 

Eu tinha ficado chocado ao vê-la discutindo com Robb na frente da minha sala, realmente era algo que eu não esperava. Nem sabia como me sentir, mesmo com ela sentada na minha frente. Ela continuava bonita, um pouco diferente do que quando a vi da última vez, seus cabelos estavam bem mais curtos, ela usava muito mais maquiagem agora, e tentei manter meus olhos longe do seu imenso decote, mesmo assim pude perceber que seus seios estavam maiores, provavelmente havia colocado silicone. 

\- Bem então sobre o que você quer falar? – Perguntei a encarando, eu imaginava que fosse sobre Lyanna, só por isso aceitei recebe-la. 

\- Não vai nem perguntar como eu estou? Você já foi mais educado Jon! – Afirmou de forma sarcástica. 

\- Diga para que veio ou vá embora. – Afirmei seriamente, sem paciência para seus jogos.

\- Bem eu vou me casar, você já deve estar sabendo afinal ele é um dos homens mais ricos do país. – Afirmou de forma presunçosa.

\- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? 

\- Para garantir que a história sobre a Lyanna não vazasse eu afirmei para ele e outras pessoas que eu fui barriga de aluguel para um amigo que queria muito ser pai em uma produção independente, afinal foi quase assim que as coisas aconteceram. – Afirmou de forma sínica, ela continuava a mesma, só pensando em si própria. 

\- Claro, não se preocupe eu não vou negar sua história. Minha filha não precisa saber que a mãe dela não apenas a abandonou, como cobrou para trazê-la a esse mundo.

\- Eu não me arrependo se quer saber, fiz o que era melhor para mim, eu não nasci para ser mãe, escolhi seguir o meu sonho, você não pode me culpar por isso. – Afirmou. Ela nunca ia admitir o seu erro, pior talvez ela realmente acreditasse no que estava dizendo, como eu pude amar alguém tão fria.

\- Se era só isso pode ir. – Respondi ríspido.

\- Não, ainda tem mais algumas coisinhas que eu quero acertar com você. – Respondeu de forma autoritária, se levantando, pegou um porta retrato meu com uma foto minha e de Lyanna. 

\- Ela se parece comigo. – Sussurrou tocando na foto.

\- Só na aparência, ela é tão doce e meiga, coisa que você nunca foi – Respondi me levantando e tirando o porta retrato da sua mão. 

\- Não, nunca fui, mas me lembro de que você costumava adorar a minha personalidade selvagem. – Disso tocando o meu peito com a mão, me dando um sorriso sedutor. Antigamente esse sorriso era tudo que eu precisava para perder a cabeça, mas agora não senti nada, então segurei o seu braço afastando sua mão de mim.

\- E isso foi a muito tempo atrás. – Afirmei soltando seu braço, ela me encarou de forma intensa com aqueles olhos claros. Costumavam ser a minha parte favorita nela, sempre com um brilho selvagem neles. 

\- As coisas não precisam ser assim entre nós Jon. 

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Falei enquanto sentava novamente no meu lugar.

\- Quero dizer que sinto sua falta, eu vou me casar e você vai continuar bancando o pai perfeito, mas isso não impede de nós divertirmos juntos. – Disse enquanto caminhava novamente em minha direção, colocando as mãos envolta dos braços da minha cadeira, seus peitos quase saltaram na minha cara me fazendo perder por um minuto a minha linha de raciocínio, porra eu era homem também, Ygritte percebeu e continuou o se jogo. 

\- Eu sinto falta do toque do seu corpo no meu, eu viajei o mundo e não encontrei um amante tão bom na cama como você. – Falou sentando no meu colo, me fazendo voltar a realidade.

\- Ygritte saia de cima de mim agora. – Pedi, mantendo meus braços longe do seu corpo magro em cima de mim.

\- Qual é Jon, aposto que você sente saudades de mim também, deixa de ser orgulhoso e vamos nos divertir um pouco. – Senti seus lábios no meu pescoço e a minha pele se arrepiou com a sua respiração, eu fechei os olhos por um momento e veio a minha cabeça a imagem de Danny ontem, revelando o seu pijama de baby Groot com um sorriso maroto, acabei gargalhando com a lembrança, senti Ygritte se afastar de mim, estava na hora de acabar com isso.

\- O que é tão engraçado? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

\- Não importa, o que você precisa saber é que eu não sinto mais nada por você, a única coisa boa do nosso relacionamento foi a Lyanna do resto eu nem lembro. – Afirmei a tirando de cima de mim, notei que seu rosto estava começando a ficar vermelho, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. 

\- Tudo bem, saiba que está perdendo, aqui está meu número caso mude de ideia. – Falou adotando uma postura calma e botando o cartão em cima da mesa. 

-Acredite isso não vai acontecer. – Falei apontando a direção da saída para ela. Ygritte bufou e saiu como um furacão. Fui ao pequeno banheiro da minha sala e lavei o rosto, meu pescoço estava sujo com um pouco do seu batom, tentei limpar pois não queria que Daenerys me visse assim, estava me sentindo aliviado, realmente Ygritte não despertava mais nada em mim e tinha conseguido finalmente seguir em frente. 

Resolvi ir atrás de Danny e Robb, não achava uma boa ideia deixar ele sozinho com ela, embora ele tenha dito que só estava brincando nunca se sabe quando poderia mudar de ideia. Entrei na cafeteria e procurei os dois, estavam sentados de frente um para outro numa mesa próxima, Robb apontou para mim e ela riu, antes de sentar com eles pedi um café preto bem forte.

\- Me deixa adivinhar café preto bem forte com pouco açúcar? -  Daenerys perguntou divertida enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado.

-Sim, por quê? – Perguntei curioso.

\- Viu Robb, como eu disse, clichê. – Afirmou ignorando a minha pergunta e se dirigindo ao meu irmão.

\- Você tem razão. – Ele responde divertido.

\- Espero que não tenha sido difícil para você aguentar o meu irmão. – Brinquei, desistindo de saber do que os dois estavam falando.

\- Na verdade foi até interessante. – Ela falou piscando na direção de Robb, que sorriu. Ótimo, eles estavam se dando bem agora, eu deveria estar feliz com isso certo? Mas por algum motivo isso me incomodou. 

\- Mais uma garota feliz graças a Robb Stark – Falou divertido e eu chutei a canela dele, que fez uma careta e me deu um olhar fulminante.

\- Para você parar de ser tão engraçadinho. – Falei tomando um gole do meu café.

\- Como foi com a cadela? – Robb perguntou. Eu sentia os olhos de Daenerys sobre mim.

\- Ela só quer que eu mantenha a história de barriga de aluguel, caso alguém pergunte sobre a gravidez de Lyanna. – Afirmei e Robb bateu a mão na mesa.

\- Continua a mesma vadia sem coração, ao menos perguntou se a filha estava bem? – Questionou, balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- E o que mais? – Robb perguntou-me, meu olhar cruzou com o de Daenerys, quando eu olhei para o seu lado ela estava me olhando desconfiada, ótimo. 

\- O que mais o que? – Perguntei, não sei se era uma boa ideia falar sobre o que aconteceu depois.

\- O que mais aconteceu Jon? Vocês demoraram, além do mais tem batom na gola da sua camisa – Daenerys acusou bufando e virando o rosto para olhar a janela. Que droga eu jurava que tinha limpado essa merda direito.

\- Eu não acredito nisso cara, depois de tudo que ela fez. – Robb falou irritado. 

\- Os dois podem me deixar explicar? Não é nada disso que está passando na cabecinha de vocês. – Afirmei e Daenerys me encarou inquisitiva.

\-  Então o que foi que aconteceu? 

\- Bem ela estava interessada em relembrar o passado, posso dizer assim, ela foi bastante insistente e foi assim que essa marca surgiu na minha camisa, mas não rolou mais nada eu juro para vocês. Inclusive ela saiu bem chateada da minha sala por causa do fora que levou de mim. –Afirmei olhando nos olhos da Danny segurei a sua mão em cima da mesa quase implorando para ela acreditar em mim, seus olhos azuis esverdeados relaxaram, respirei aliviado por ter acreditado em mim. 

\- Tá, acreditamos em você, queria ter visto a cara dela quando levou um fora – Robb afirmou rindo. 

-Infelizmente eu tenho que ir, tenho trabalho a fazer, Jon paga meu café e o da minha linda dama também. – Robb disse se levantando e me entregando uma nota de vinte, me fazendo girar os olhos.

\-  Linda eu sei que ela é, mas ela não tem nada de sua mané. – Afirmei e Daenerys riu ao meu lado, bem melhor assim. 

\- Por enquanto irmão, por enquanto. – Falou piscando olho para ela, que girou os olhos. Quando Robb saiu tive uma ideia, ainda não estava na hora de pegar a Lyanna na creche então eu poderia passar mais um tempo com a Daenerys aqui.

\- Bem você não estaria interessada em um tour com o funcionário mais bonito pela empresa Stark? – Perguntei, torcendo para ela aceitar.

\- Como eu poderia dizer não ao funcionário mais bonito? – Perguntou de forma retórica e me levantei oferecendo minha mão para ela.

\- Mas se alguma ruiva atacar você no caminho as coisas vão ficar feias. – Brincou pegando na minha mão se levantando da mesa. 

\- Cuidado com as palavras senhorita, eu posso me iludir achando que alguém aqui está com ciúmes. – Falei mordendo o lábio inferior de forma provocativa. 

\- Não se iluda meu querido só estou querendo proteger a sua honra, embora eu acredite que ela já foi perdida há muito tempo. – Disse de forma ousada.

-Danny – Falei a repreendendo. 

\- Vai dizer que não? – Questionou com um dedo cutucando o meu peito.

\- Infelizmente é algo que não posso negar minha cara. – Falei a fazendo abrir um sorriso largo e não tive como não sorrir também, eu amava isso na nossa relação, as brincadeiras e os sorrisos fáceis, nunca tive isso antes com ninguém. 

\-------------------------------

PVO Daenerys 

 

Estava terminando de me arrumar. Elia e Rhaegar tinham chegado mais cedo, então pediram para mim ir jantar lá na casa deles, vesti um vestido simples azul e peguei um casaquinho. 

\-  Bom jantar Danny, mande lembranças a Elia – Jon desejou quando me viu descendo as escadas, por pouco eu não deixei ele perceber meus sentimentos hoje, tudo por causa daquela mulherzinha. Quando eu vi a marca de batom na sua camisa meu sangue ferveu, mas tive que me conter, afinal eu não poderia cobrar nada dele éramos apenas amigos, um alivio tão grande atravessou o meu corpo quando ele afirmou não ter acontecido nada entre os dois. 

\- Obrigada, da um beijinho de boa noite na Lis por mim – Falei beijando o seu rosto levemente, ouvi o barulho da buzina meu uber tinha chegado.

-Tchau, toma cuidado na volta.  

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar. 

O caminho foi tranquilo, logo eu estava batendo na porta do apartamento dos dois, Rhaegar abriu e me puxou para um abraço.

\- Senti saudades sua irmãzinha. – Afirmou ainda me segurando em seus braços. 

\- Eu também senti, fico feliz que você e minha cunhada tiveram um tempo para aproveitar a sós. – Falei maliciosa cutucando ele na barriga, que riu separando nosso abraço.

\- Você anda conversando muito com a minha esposa, não tenho certeza se isso é bom. – Comentou, Elia surgiu na sala linda como sempre.

\- Fique o senhor sabendo que isso é ótimo. – Afirmou e veio na minha direção para me abraçar, ouvi a alguém batendo na porta e estranhei, achei que só seriamos nós três no jantar.

\- Quem é? – Perguntei a Elia, que trocou um olhar estranho com meu irmão. 

\- Rhaegar vai receber nosso convidado, vou levar a Danny lá em cima para mostrar os presentes que compramos para ela. – Falou. Ele assentiu enquanto ela me puxava lá para cima, eu realmente não estava entendendo nada. 

\- Elia quem é que está lá embaixo? – Perguntei quando entramos no seu quarto. 

\- Um amigo, bem você já o conhece, pelo que ele falou. – Afirmou. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de quem ela estava falando, não conhecia quase ninguém em Winterfell. 

\- Quem é? Porque todo esse mistério?

\- Renly Baratheon – Tentei associar o nome a pessoa, então me lembrei do cara charmoso que esbarrei no cinema, tinha alguma coisa aí.

\- A gente se esbarrou uma vez. 

\- Bem, ele entrou em contato comigo. Imaginou que você e Rhaegar estavam relacionados de alguma forma, eu contei que você era irmã dele e bem, ele confessou que não consegue esquecer a garota bonita de cabelos platinados com quem esbarrou no cinema e eu o convidei para jantar aqui, ele quer te levar para sair, para te conhecer melhor. – Elia falou empolgada, enquanto eu sentei na sua cama chocada, isso não iria acontecer.

\- Eu não quero sair com ninguém ainda Elia, muito menos com um cara que eu não conheço. – Afirmei e ela se sentou do meu lado.

\- Mas eu conheço ele, é super gente boa e um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da cidade.

\- Elia

\-  Me escuta primeiro ta bom? – Ela pediu, eu assenti cedendo.

\-  É só um encontro Daenerys, não estou dizendo para você ficar com ele, estou pedindo para você se permitir conhecer uma nova pessoa, se não dar certo você vai pelo menos ganhar um amigo, acredite ele é um doce, ele não estaria aqui se não fosse, desde o Drogo você não saiu com ninguém, você tem que tentar ao menos não deixar Drogo continuar assombrando você, viva a sua vida, saia, curta, tenha um encontro bom ou péssimo, mas por favor Danny, siga em frente. – Terminou segurando a minha mão, suas palavras me desarmaram completamente e ainda tinha a questão do Jon que tinha deixado claro que não aconteceria nada entre nós, eu precisava esquecê-lo, uma saída com Renly não poderia ser tão ruim, podia? Ele era muito bonito e simpático, eu tinha me sentindo tão insegura ontem a noite me lembrando das palavras venenosas de Drogo, bem talvez fosse o sopro que eu precisava para minha alto estima.

\- Tudo bem, mas não fique muito empolgada, agora cadê os meus presentes? – Elia estava ostentando um sorriso enorme me entregou um apanhador de sonhos muito bonito que Rhaegar comprou para mim, ela disse que ele trouxe para me ajudar com os pesadelos, meu irmão era tão cuidadoso, eu o amava tanto, apesar de todos os anos separados ele nunca desistiu de mim. 

O presente de Elia era um vestido preto com um decote ousado, ela insistiu que eu deveria usar no me encontro com Renly, eu já estava começando a me arrepender da ideia de aceitar. 

O Jantar foi mais tranquilo do que eu pensei, realmente o Baratheon parecia ser um cara legal, Elia e Rhaegar contaram todos os detalhes da viagem e Renly falou de todos os lugares que viajou, minha nossa eram muitos e claro, ele se ofereceu para me levar em casa. No caminho ele confessou que tinha procurado Elia e que gostaria de me conhecer melhor, quando finalmente estacionou na porta da casa de Jon fez o pedido, por um momento pensei em recusar, mas lembrei de todo discurso de Elia, então aceitei, ele sorriu lindamente me agradecendo pela oportunidade e prometendo que eu não iria me arrepender, marcamos o jantar para quarta-feira a noite. 

 

PVO Jon 

 

Ouvi um barulho de carro parando em frente a casa, pela hora deveria ser Daenerys. Afastei a cortina da janela e fiquei chocado ao ver Renly abrindo a porta do carro para Daenerys sair, que porra é essa? Quando ela começou a caminhar em direção a porta, corri e sentei no sofá. Ela entrou com uma sacola na mão e sorriu quando me viu.

\- E ai como foi o jantar? – Perguntei tentando parecer causal, mas por dentro querendo muito saber por que ela tinha chegado com o Baratheon.

\- Divertido, você não vai acreditar quem encontrei lá. – Disse sentando do meu lado e desabotoando a sandália. Eu já sabia bem quem era, mas sem chance de eu entregar que estava a observando pela janela.

\- Quem? 

\- Renly Baratheon, aquele que esbarrei no dia do cinema, ele e Elia são próximos. – Afirmou, talvez a cunhada dela tenha pedido para ele dar uma carona para ela, não deveria ser nada demais.

\- Nossa, como o mundo é pequeno.  – Falei tentando suar divertido, não funcionou, minha voz saiu seca, ela me olhou estranho. 

\- Sim, ele me convidou para um encontro. – Danny disse e eu engasguei. Ah não, isso não está acontecendo de novo.

\-  Você não aceitou né? – Perguntei um pouco nervoso, Renly era tão mulherengo quanto Robb, Danny merecia coisa melhor. 

\- Na verdade sim, eu não queria, mas Elia me convenceu. 

\- Acho que ainda dá para desmarcar. – Falei. Eu não podia aceitar que ela saísse com esse cara.

\- Claro que não Jon. – Respondeu girando os olhos, rindo. Ela tinha achado que eu estava brincando. 

\- Não, é sério. Ele é quase igual a Robb, só mais bonito, mais rico, mais simpático, mas ainda sim um galinha. – Argumentei e ela pegou na minha mão, esqueci por um momento do Renly e aproveitei o seu toque macio.

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar, esse encontro é importante para mim. – Afirmou e foi como se eu levasse um soco no estomago. E se ela estivesse interessada nele? No dia do cinema ela tinha sido super educada com ele, eles tinham flertado na minha frente, talvez já até estivessem se falando.

\- Não desse jeito que você está pensando – Afirmou parecendo ler meus pensamentos.

\- É só que eu não saio com ninguém desde o Drogo entende, olha, eu tive algumas oportunidades, mas nunca me senti preparada antes, nem agora na verdade. Eu tenho que seguir em frente, tentar fazer coisas que as outras mulheres fazem, sair com um cara qualquer mesmo sem ter sentimentos por ele e ver no que vai dar, Elia disse que eu preciso seguir em frente, eu realmente não esperava encontrar com Renly hoje, mas aconteceu, então porque não? – Ela perguntou, seus olhos estavam marejados depois de todo esse discurso, mesmo não querendo vê-la com aquele cara eu sabia que ela precisava desse encontro, então desisti de dizer as centenas de motivos na minha mente para ela não sair com o idiota. 

\- Tudo bem, mas eu juro pelos deuses que se ele te machucar eu vou quebrar a cara dele. – Falei a puxando para um abraço. 

\- Eu não esperava menos de você meu cavaleiro de armadura escarlate. – Falou passando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, ela estava tão cheirosa que não resistir em aproveitar o seu perfume por alguns minutos.

 

Bem, hoje era quarta feira, Arya, Robb e meu pai iriam vir assistir o jogo aqui em casa, eu já tinha colocado Lyanna para dormir e Danny estava se arrumando para o bendito encontro, escutei a campanhia tocar e fui abrir a porta. Meu pai trazia uma caixa de cerveja e Arya alguns salgadinhos.

\- Boa noite filho.

\- Oi mané – Arya disse enquanto eu abria caminho para eles entrarem.

Os cumprimentei e peguei a cerveja para colocar na geladeira, Arya veio com Robb atrás de mim procurando vasilhas para colocar os salgadinhos, como eles já eram de casa não precisei nem dizer onde elas estavam.

\- Onde está minha musa inspiradora? – Robb perguntou. Claro que estava se referindo a Daenerys dessa forma só para me incomodar, ele era a menor das minhas preocupações hoje a noite.

\- Se arrumando, ela tem um encontro hoje à noite. – Robb que estava comendo os salgadinhos que Arya já tinha arrumado na vasilha se engasgou, já a minha irmã me olhou chocada. 

\- Ela vai sair com quem? – Arya perguntou curiosa.

\- Renly – Seu nome saiu amargo na minha boca.

\- O Baratheon? – Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Esse mesmo. 

\- Que sortuda, ele só é o melhor partido da cidade, ele é lindo e tão educado, muito diferente de vocês dois. – Arya afirmou e eu girei os olhos sem paciência para o seu discurso de como Renly era perfeito. 

\- Ele não é grande coisa, duvido que ela vá se interessar por ele. – Bem se tinha alguém que também não simpatizava com Renly era Robb. 

\- Metade das mulheres dessa cidade morreriam para sair com ele. – Arya afirmou e foi a vez do meu irmão girar os olhos.

\- Daenerys não é como a metade das mulheres dessa cidade, eu não quero falar mais sobre isso, vamos logo para sala. Não falta muito para o jogo começar. – Afirmei apontando para porta da cozinha. Eu estava tentando fazer pouco caso sobre esse encontro, mas eu estava preocupado, afinal Daenerys era minha amiga e era muito especial para mim, então era normal eu estar me sentindo assim, certo?

\- Agora eu sei porque você passou o dia de mal humor na empresa, bem, a culpa é sua se você não fosse tão leso. – Robb afirmou enquanto passava por mim, fingi não entender o que ele queria dizer.

Quando chegamos à sala encontrei Daenerys em pé conversando com meu pai. Pelos deuses, ela estava maravilhosa, seu cabelo estava preso parcialmente por duas tranças, uma de cada lado da cabeça, o restante dos cachos estavam soltos, usava um vestido preto um pouco acima do joelho que marcava perfeitamente cada parte do seu corpo perfeito, o vestido tinha um decote v que dava um pequeno vislumbre de seus seios. Quando ela veio na nossa direção tive a certeza de que ela estava sem sutiã, ela tinha se maquiado levemente, mas a boca estava destacada por um batom vermelho, senti o meu amiguinho começar a mostrar sinal de vida dentro da minha calça jeans, pelo menos essa calça ajudava a disfarçar.

\- Meu deus, eu devo ter morrido e ido para o céu porque tem um anjo bem aqui na minha frente. – Robb falou a fazendo corar e eu dei uma cotovelada nele.

\- Você está muito bonita Danny. O Renly não merece, mas vai estar acompanhado pela garota mais bonita de Winterfell. – Falei quando finalmente recuperei a voz. 

\- Você tem que me contar tudo depois, por favor. – Arya pediu e Daenerys disse que ela contaria apenas alguns detalhes para ela. 

\- Danny posso falar com você na cozinha? – Pedi. Queria falar com ela longe dos olhares curiosos da minha família e claro antes do seu acompanhante chegar.

-Tudo bem, boa noite gente e bom jogo para vocês – Falou se despedindo dos outros.

\- Bom encontro Daenerys, eu conheço o menino Renly desde novinho é um bom rapaz. – Meu pai afirmou me fazendo bufar, ele nem era tão bom rapaz assim.

\- Danny, se não der certo se lembre de que sempre estarei aqui por você – Robb gritou quando estávamos nos afastando a fazendo rir e balançar a cabeça negativamente. Quando chegamos na cozinha ela ficou na minha frente estava um pouco mais alta que eu devido o sapato de salto, olhando para ela esqueci por um minuto sobre o que eu queria falar, ela estava tão bonita, aqueles lábios vermelhos pareciam estar me desafiando a beija-la. 

\- Confesso que estou mais nervosa do que imaginei que iria ficar. – Afirmou me trazendo de volta a realidade, toquei as suas mãos e pela primeira vez estavam frias.

\- Não precisa ficar nervosa, não tem a menor chance dele não gostar de você. – Falei sabendo que era a verdade, Daenerys era perfeita, não só por toda a sua beleza externa, mas principalmente por causa do seu bom coração, só um idiota não veria isso.

\- Escute, se ele tratar você mal, se tentar alguma coisa que você não queira, ou se por algum motivo você quiser vir embora, me liga que eu vou te pegar e ainda chuto a bunda do idiota se você quiser. – Afirmei apertando sua mão na minha com carinho, tentando faze-la entender que eu estava aqui por ela.

\- Rhaegar disse a mesma coisa, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem, se algo der errado eu prometo que ligo para você, meu guerreiro. – Disse divertida tentando me tranquilizar, então ela fez algo que me surpreendeu tocou o me rosto com a sua outra mão fazendo círculos na minha barba, fechei os olhos aproveitando o seu carinho, meu coração acelerou então eu abri os olhos me afundando naquelas pedras azuis esverdeadas, então eu perdi o controle minha mão foi automaticamente para sua nuca, aproximei meu rosto do de Daenerys que ofegou sem tirar os olhos dos meus, quando estava quase fechando o espaço entre nós, Arya entrou animada na cozinha, eu me separei dela de supetão. 

\- Seu encontrou chegou, ele está um gato. – Arya afirmou animada.

\- Tudo bem, eu já vou. – Daenerys disse, virando para encarar a minha irmã passando as mãos pelo vestido.

\- Vem eu te levo até lá. – Falei pegando a sua mão, eu tinha que agradecer Arya depois, ela tinha me impedido de fazer uma loucura. Eu precisava me controlar mais, enquanto levava Daenerys até a porta, me senti culpado por desejar que esse encontro fosse uma merda, mas não adiantava eu tentar me enganar eu estava morrendo de ciúmes, só me restava esperar que Renly estragasse tudo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

PVO Jon

 

A justificativa de pegar a sua própria canção, ela pegou uma última vez que apareceu na sua historinha, uma filha estava tão feliz, como eu amava a mesma forma.

O dia tinha sido ideal, Daenerys ganha uma simpatia de toda a família, eu já existi, por exemplo, era importo se encantar pela platinada. Inclusive, Robbé se apaixonou pela sua paleta, estava ficando insuportável em cada oportunidade, tinha que conversar com ele quando ficamos à sós.

 

_Flash Back em:_

_\- Robb isso já está ficando chato, você pode parar agora. - Falei irritado._

_\- não sei o que é que está falando. - Respondeu tranquilamente, ele era muito cara de pau mesmo._

_\- Pare de usar essas cantadas baratas com a Danny, ela já deixou claro que não está interessada. – Falei quase raivosamente, a última coisa que Daenerys precisava era do idiota do meu irmão a incomodando a cada cinco minutos._

_\- É Danny para você? Assim vou ficar com ciúmes. – Falou divertido, me fazendo girar os olhos._

_\- Estou falando sério Robb, não vou deixar você jogar com ela, você sabe tudo que ela passou, ela não precisa disso, não é como as garotas que você leva para cama. – Quase rosnei para ele. Odiava discutir com meu irmão, mas eu realmente não ía deixar ele mexer com a Danny._

_\- Jon cara, relaxa, eu só estou brincando você é o único que está levando a sério, até ela já percebeu que é só brincadeira, além do mais já percebi o que está rolando entre vocês dois. – Insinuou e não entendi o porque do tom malicioso na sua voz._

_\- Somos amigos Robb, não rolou nada entre nós, eu já disse isso para você. – Afirmei, tentando deixar as coisas claras para o meu irmão._

_\- Não rolou nada porque você é lerdo. – Falou debochado, Robb já tinha percebido a minha pequena atração pela platinada mesmo que eu negasse, mas isso não significa que ela se sente da mesma forma, e porra ela era a minha babá, estava fora do alcance._

_\- Agora sou eu que não sei do que você está falando. – Respondi simplesmente._

_\- Se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou te dizer, quando você descobrir me avisa. – Disse voltando para dentro de casa, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos._

_Flash back off_

Desci as escadas a procura de Daenerys, a encontrei deitada segurando duas almofadas no peito com os cabelos soltos e um sorriso travesso naquela boca linda.

\- O que você está aprontando Daenerys? – Perguntei lhe dando um olhar desconfiado.

\- Tchram! – Falou jogando as almofadas no chão, revelando o seu pijama preto com a estampa do baby Groot na parte de cima, foi impossível não rir dessa cena, Daenerys sentou direito no sofá rindo também.

\- Mulher, você vai ser minha perdição – Falei divertido indo sentar ao seu lado, sabendo que no fundo minhas palavras eram verdadeiras, eu amava o seu bom humor, sua alegria, eu sabia que ela já estava me contagiando. 

\- Desculpe eu simplesmente não resisti. – Falou sorrindo, então mordeu o lábio inferior lentamente. Foda, como um gesto tão natural podia ser tão sexy.

\- Você fica muito bonito quando sorri, deveria fazer isso mais vezes. – Falou me encarando com aquelas duas pedras azuis esverdeadas que eram seus olhos, mordi a minha bochecha direita sem graça.

-Assim eu vou deixar de ser o senhor carrancudo e não posso, demorei um tempo para conseguir conquistar o meu título. – Brinquei, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

\- Agora deixando as brincadeiras a parte, obrigado por ter insistido para eu ir hoje no almoço da sua família, eu me diverti muito, sua família é maravilhosa. – Agradeceu, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Eu podia ver que estava sendo sincera, agarrei a sua mão que estava depositada em cima do sofá e fiz uma carícia com o meu polegar, apreciando sua pele macia.

\- Todos gostaram muito de você, Cat até me fez prometer que te levaria mais vezes lá. – Disse a olhando de lado, enquanto continuava acariciando sua mão, naquela hora percebi como eu sempre fazia isso arrumando um jeito de tocá-la durante as nossas conversas, o que você está fazendo comigo Daenerys?

\- Eu adoraria ir mais vezes lá, embora eu tenha tido a impressão que a sua mãe acha que rola algo entre nós dois. – Danny falou um pouco insegura, eu estava surpreso com a revelação.

\- Porque você acha isso? – Perguntei finalmente, soltando a sua mão

\- Bem ela me perguntou se estávamos dormindo juntos, mas não vá contar a ela que eu te contei. – Pediu me implorando com olhar, o Robb, minha mãe, as pessoas já estavam começando a perceber que havia algo aqui, essa atração minha por ela tinha que acabar antes das coisas ficarem mais complicadas 

\- Desculpe Danny, é só que faz tanto tempo que eles não me veem com uma garota que só porque estamos próximos agora, já começam a imaginar coisas onde não tem, se eles prestassem mais atenção em nós, ao invés de fantasiar sobre minha vida amorosa, veriam que algo assim nunca rolaria entre nos dois, certo. – Afirmei, não queria que Daenerys descobrisse como realmente me sentia sobre ela, talvez até se afastasse. Isso era algo que eu não podia deixar acontecer.

\- Claro que não, pequeno demais lembra. – Brincou, mas seus olhos não estavam com aquele brilho divertido de sempre, será que falei algo errado?

\- Lembro bem, então o que você quer fazer nessa noite estrelada. – Brinquei, ela sorriu para mim, não um de seus sorrisos calorosos e bonitos, mas um sorriso triste. Havia algo errado aqui.

\- Bem, eu acho que vou para o meu quarto, o dia foi agitado e estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, além de que amanhã é a reunião com o seu advogado para resolvermos a situação do Drogo. – Respondeu se levantando do sofá, comecei a entender o porquê ela estava estranha. Amanhã vamos falar com Varys sobre o que seu ex-marido fez mandando aquele cara aqui ontem, me levantei colocando sua mão direita na minha.

\- Não se preocupe com amanhã Danny, meu advogado é um dos melhores, ele vai arrumar um jeito de seu ex-marido não te incomodar, além do mais eu estarei lá com você para o que precisar. – Declarei tentando passar um pouco de segurança a ela, mas algumas lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto lindo, eu odiava vê-la desse jeito, automaticamente a abracei. 

\- Não fica assim Danny – Falei passando a mão nos seus cabelos, ela era tão cheirosa.

\- Não se preocupe Jon, eu vou ficar bem, só preciso descansar um pouco. – Disse colocando a mão no meu peito, me empurrando lentamente para sair do nosso abraço.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntei preocupado.

\- Sim, boa noite Jon. – Disse depositando um beijo na minha bochecha.

\- Boa noite Danny. – Vi ela se afastando, uma parte de mim queria ir atrás e perguntar o que estava sentindo, qual era o problema, mas resolvi dar um pouco de espaço para ela, talvez ela quisesse ficar um pouco sozinha. 

 

PVO Daenerys

Estava na minha cama pensando em Jon, eu estava gostando dele mais do que imaginei. Doeu quando ele disse que nunca rolaria nada entre nós, bom eu já deveria saber, mas estava toda apaixonada e depois da conversa com a madrasta dele eu comecei a fantasiar pequenas possibilidades de ele sentir o mesmo, ele era tão carinhoso e cuidadoso comigo que pensei, céus não importa o que eu pensei eu estava errada, pior que nem consegui disfarçar a decepção, ele interpretou como sendo por causa do lance todo envolvendo o Drogo, melhor assim. Quando ele falou que estaria do meu lado amanhã, agindo dessa forma doce que me fez me apaixonar por ele, não aguentei, acabei deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem.

Uma vez quando ameacei largar Drogo, ele disse as seguintes palavras: - _Se você me deixar, eu mato você cadela, além do mais quem poderia querer você Daenerys, você é uma mulher linda eu admito, mas por dentro você está tão danificada, ninguém ama coisas quebradas por isso agradeça aos Deuses por me ter ao se lado._

Ele tinha razão quando disse que eu era uma coisa quebrada, ele me arruinou, todo dia eu me levanto e finjo para mim mesma que sou forte, mas ontem Jon viu um pouco do que eu sou aqui no fundo, e como ele poderia me amar se ele pode ter alguém com uma vida normal, que não tenha medo de ir dormir por causa de pesadelos. Não seria fácil, mas eu precisava esquece-lo.

Acordei com o barulho do despertador, estava na hora de acordar Lyanna para arrumá-la para creche. Levantei e fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto, aproveitei para prender o cabelo.

Lyanna estava dormindo agarrada a sua boneca, tão lindinha que deu pena de acordar.

\- Lis princesa acorda – Disse a balançando levemente. 

\- Só mais um pouquinho Danny- Sussurrou sonolenta. 

\- Não dá meu amor, vamos ficar sem tempo para arrumar o seu cabelo. – Sussurrei perto da sua orelha, ela abriu olhos imediatamente.

\- Já acordei – Falou, me fazendo sorrir.

\- Então vem que está na hora do banho. – Disse enquanto ela sentava na cama. Logo ela abriu os braços para que eu a pegasse.

Vesti seu uniforme, fiz duas tranças laterais, as prendi juntas a um rabo de cavalo.  Levantei ela nos meus braços para mostrar como ela ficou no espelho. Lyanna sorriu ao ver sua imagem no espelho.

\- Danny agora eu tô bonita que nem você? – perguntou com sua voz infantil.

-Você está muito mais bonita do que eu meu amor. 

\- Eu amo você Danny – Falou depositando um beijo no meu rosto, amava a sua doçura infantil.

\- Eu também amo você minha princesinha, agora vamos lá para baixo que o papai deve estar fazendo o café da manhã.

Deixei Lyanna com Jon enquanto eu tomava banho. Não via a hora de resolvermos tudo com seu advogado e finalmente encerrar minha história com Drogo.

Vesti a mesma roupa do dia que comecei a trabalhar aqui, uma calça cintura alta e uma blusa branca social, fiz uma trança embutida. 

\-----------------------------------------

Fomos até a creche para deixar Lyanna antes de seguirmos para o trabalho de Jon. 

\- Papai, a Danny pode me levar até o portão hoje? – Pediu enquanto Jon a tirava da cadeirinha. 

\- Tudo bem. – Jon respondeu e saí do carro. Ele me entregou a mochila dela, Lyanna me deu a mão e foi andando animada até o portão. 

Quando chegamos lá, me abaixei para colocar a mochila nas suas costas e depois dei um abraço apertado nela.

\- Brinque com cuidado e se comporte está bem? – Perguntei e ela sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, agora vou te deixar na sua sala, você sabe onde fica? – Perguntei e ela me puxou animada para dentro, me mostrando cada coisa no caminho. Logo achamos sua sala. Eu a entreguei para professora e retribui o tchauzinho que ela me deu. 

\- Parece que fui oficialmente trocado – Jon declarou assim que eu entrei no carro.

\- Deixa de ciúme, ela pediu isso só porque é sempre você que a traz aqui, hoje eu sou novidade, só isso. Afirmei enquanto colocava o cinto. 

\- Eu sei, só estava brincando, eu fico muito feliz em ver como vocês duas gostam tanto uma da outra, eu não consigo mais imaginar outra pessoa cuidando dela. – Declarou e acabei ficando emocionada porque eu não imaginava mais a minha vida sem ele ou sem Lyanna. 

\- Eu realmente amo aquela menina, vocês dois já são muito importantes para mim. – Falei com sinceridade, recebendo um de seus sorrisos bonitos em troca. 

\- Fico feliz em saber disso, melhor irmos, Varys já deve estar chegando na empresa. – Falou ligando o carro.

\- Você está preocupada? – Questionou enquanto saímos do estacionamento.

\- Não muito, você disse que ele é um ótimo advogado então estou confiante de que ele vai resolver o meu caso, só estou com pressa para deixar essa história toda para trás. 

\- Bom, falta pouco para isso acontecer. – Alegou cheio convicção. 

O Caminho foi tranquilo, Jon começou a falar um pouco de como era o seu trabalho na empresa e de como estava satisfeito com o que fazia. 

Jon me apresentou sua secretária, uma senhora muito simpática. Varys já estava a nossa espera. 

Jon nos levou para sua sala, tentei ficar calma. Sentamos em um pequeno sofá com Varys. Ele era um homem pardo, careca e um pouco acima do peso, mas bastante simpático. Jon começou a explicar toda a situação para ele.

\- Entendo bem, vocês não precisam se preocupar, eu sei exatamente o que fazer, mas vou precisar dos papéis do seu processo contra ele senhoria Targaryen. – Pediu, como eu imaginei que faria. 

\- Estão todos aqui, eu imaginei que iria precisar. – Falei, tirando os papéis da minha bolsa e levantando para entregar em suas mãos.

\- Esse programa que seu ex-marido usou para tentar fazer contato com a senhora é muito novo ainda, acabou de sair da fase de teste, além do que a maioria dos casos não envolve a vítima, mas sim familiares ou amigos, portanto entrarei com uma medida para que não voltem a incomodá-la, caso isso ocorra podemos acusa-los de assédio moral, depois de tudo que a senhora passou, é uma causa ganha. – Afirmou, me deixando mais tranquila, mas tinha a coisa que eu ainda precisava saber.

\- Eles podem dizer para ele onde eu estou morando e como está a minha vida? – Perguntei.  Eu realmente estava apavorada com a possibilidade de Drogo descobrir para onde eu havia me mudado. Eu sei que ele estava preso e não podia me fazer nada atrás das grades, mas saber que ele não tinha ideia de onde eu estava me fazia me sentir mais segura. 

-Não se preocupe com isso senhorita Targaryen, eles não podem revelar sua localização ou informações da sua vida ao presidiário, só se for com a sua autorização. – Foi como se um peso saísse das minhas costas quando o ouvi  dizer isso.

\- Fico muito feliz em saber disso. – Afirmei, ele me retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso. 

\- Não se preocupe senhorita Targaryen difícilmente esse assunto a incomodará de novo, hoje mesmo entrarei com o seu processo. – Falou se levantando, Jon e eu fizemos o mesmo.

\- Bem e a questão do seu pagamento? – Perguntei estranhando ele já estar indo embora e não ter tocado no assunto. 

\- O Senhor Stark já resolveu tudo comigo. – Respondeu me fazendo olhar incrédula para Jon, que me deu um pequeno sorriso depositando sua mão na minha cintura. Ele me encarou profundamente, entendi a mensagem em seus olhos, ele queria falar comigo sobre isso depois.

\- Claro, por um momento me esqueci. – Respondi dando um sorriso amarelo para o advogado.

\- Eu realmente tenho que ir agora, foi um prazer conhecer você senhoria Targaryen e sempre bom fazer negócios com você senhor Stark. – Falou cumprimentando a mim e Jon respectivamente, levou-o até a porta, esperei ele voltar com os braços cruzados e um olhar inquisitivo no rosto, ele não podia sair por aí pagando as coisas para mim sem falar comigo antes.

\- Não me olhe assim – Disse quando ficou na minha frente.

\- Você vai descontar o pagamento dele do meu salário, quer dizer, dos próximos salários. – Afirmei de forma autoritária. Com certeza os honorários desse advogado não eram baratos.

\- Danny 

\- Nem começa com Danny, escuta, eu sei que você só quer me ajudar mas eu não posso deixar você fazer tudo por mim, já fez muito só me trazendo até aqui para falar com ele. – Declarei, ele bufou me fazendo girar os olhos, homem teimoso.

\- Me deixa fazer só mais isso por você, sério não vai me fazer falta, considere isso um presente. – Argumentou tentando me convencer.

\- Dessa vez não Jon, uma coisa é deixar você pagar o meu jantar ou ingresso para o cinema, mas um advogado é demais. – Contra argumentei o fazendo respirar fundo, ele mexeu em seu cabelo nervosamente enquanto eu tentava manter a minha postura firme.

\- Vamos fazer assim então, eu pago a metade, desconto o restante dos seus pagamentos futuros e assim todo mundo fica feliz, vamos lá Danny, de qualquer forma eu já paguei ele mesmo. – Bufei derrotada.

\- Tudo bem, você venceu. – Falei e ele sorriu me puxando para um abraço, passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e fiquei ali aproveitando o seu perfume. Estar nos braços de Jon sempre provocava sensações em mim que eram difíceis de explicar.

\- Você já está menos preocupada agora que resolvemos tudo? – Perguntou me fazendo levantar a cabeça para encará-lo, mais uma vez nossos rostos ficaram próximos, foi o suficiente para fazer meu coração bater mais rápido.

\- Sim, muito obrigada Jon por tudo que tem feito por mim. – Agradeci, era como se eu estivesse encontrado o meu guerreiro de armadura escarlate, ri com o meu pensamento e ele me olhou confuso. 

\- O que foi? – Perguntou e antes que eu pudesse responder, começamos a ouvir gritos lá de fora e nos separamos imediatamente. 

\- Muita coragem sua parecer aqui vadia depois de tudo que você fez. – Uma voz masculina praticamente gritou, essa voz não era estranha.

\- É o seu irmão? 

\- Parece que sim, realmente espero que não seja uma pessoa que eu estou pensando, vem. – Jon disse me puxando para fora da sua sala.

Realmente se tratava de Robb, ele estava discutindo com uma mulher ruiva. Ela tinha o cabelo cortado um pouco abaixo do ombro, como estava de costas para nós, não pude ver seu rosto, céus, Robb estava vermelho de raiva.

\- Eu não devo nenhuma satisfação para você vira lata. – A mulher falou, encarei Jon que estava branco do meu lado, as palavras que ele disse a seguir me mostraram o porque. 

\- Ygritte – Ela virou imediatamente para encarar Jon, bem ela era muito bonita de fato era possível identificar alguns traços da Lyanna nela. Ela usava um batom vermelho sangue e um pouco de lápis preto, que destacou os seus olhos, o que mais me chamou atenção foi a sua roupa, ela usava um terno preto social ostentando o decote v imenso que ia até quase altura do umbigo. 

\- Jon é bom te ver, aliás, foi com você que eu vim falar, mas acabei encontrando o ignorante do seu irmão no caminho – Falou a última parte apontando para Robb, que bufou com raiva.

\- Meu irmão não tem nada para tratar com você sua vadia de merda. 

\- Robb chega, e todos vocês voltem ao trabalho, o show acabou. – Jon disse seriamente. As pessoas começaram a voltar para as suas funções, tentei ler sua expressão, mas ele tinha adotado uma máscara fria, então eu não podia dizer como ele estava se sentindo.

\- Meu irmão tem razão, não tenho nada para tratar com você, encerramos nosso assunto a muito tempo atrás. – Afirmou e eu quase deixei escapar um sorriso. 

\- Acredite querido ainda temos coisas para resolvermos, principalmente agora com o meu retorno à Winterfell. – Afirmou quase sedutoramente, eu fechei a cara em sua direção, mas claro que ela não notou, seus olhos estavam trincados em Jon, ele soltou um suspiro frustrado do meu lado.

\- Tudo bem, vamos para minha sala. – Ele disse e o meu coração se apertou ao ver que ele receberia aquela mulher, mas eu entendia, talvez ela quisesse tratar sobre a filha. 

\- Que porra Jon – Robb falou alterado, enquanto Ygritte sorria vitoriosa. 

\- Robb me deixe resolver isso, enquanto isso leva a Danny para tomar um café lá no Podrick Coffes. – Jon pediu e Robb assentiu. 

\- Tudo bem, só tome cuidado com essa aí. – Afirmou e notei Ygritte girar os olhos, dando um sorriso irônico. 

Comecei a ir na direção de Robb quando Jon segurou meu braço, olhei para trás, embora continuasse com a expressão séria no rosto seu olhar era doce. 

\- Eu não vou demorar muito aqui, encontro vocês lá, está bom? – Perguntou um pouco nervoso.

\- Tudo bem. – Respondi fechando os lábios em um sorriso singelo.

Antes de sair com Robb dei uma última olhada para trás e vi ele entrando de volta na sala seguido pela demônia, bufei. 

\- Não se preocupe, Jon não vai cair em nenhum jogo dela. – Robb afirmou enquanto me guiava pelo caminho.

\- Espero que não. – Afirmei esperando que Robb estivesse certo, foi inevitável não ficar apreensiva, afinal fazia poucas semanas do episódio do hospital.

\- Vem, você irá adorar o Café do Podrick é a melhor cafeteria da cidade, eu e Jon somos viciados. – Robb afirmou me puxando para o estabelecimento ao lado da empresa Stark.

\- Você vai querer o quê? – Robb perguntou enquanto sentávamos em uma mesa perto da porta.  

\- Um caputino – Eu disse e o moreno riu.

 - Que foi?

\- Vocês mulheres sempre pedindo essas bebidas fracas, o que vocês têm contra o bom e velho café preto? – Perguntou debochado. 

\- Nada, mas esse eu tomo em casa, vocês homens que tem essa mania de não experimentar coisas novas, sempre tomando as mesmas bebidas sem graça. – Respondi no mesmo tom de deboche e ele riu.

\- Boa. – Afirmou, levantando para fazer nossos pedidos, voltando minutos depois. 

\- Seu caputino senhorita. 

\- Obrigada. – Respondi pegando a bebida de sua mão.

\- Jon comentou comigo sobre o seu ex que está te incomodando, conseguiram resolver o problema? – Questionou dando um gole na sua bebida.

\- Sim, Varys afirmou que dificilmente eles vão me incomodar novamente. – Respondi, Jon e ele eram muito próximos, não me surpreende que tenha contado para ele a situação.

\- Fico feliz por você. – Afirmou me dando um sorriso de lado, realmente Robb era um homem bonito, só perdia para Jon. Diferente do irmão não estava usando roupas sociais e sim uma calça jeans e uma blusa de flanela preta e amarela.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Questionou um pouco inseguro.

\- Já está perguntando – Respondi brincalhona. – Estou brincando pode falar. 

\- Você acredita ainda no amor depois de tudo que você passou? – Perguntou me surpreendendo.

\- Você não vai fazer outra cantada vai? – Perguntei e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Juro que não, é só que estou curioso, pode ser difícil para você acreditar, mas nem sempre fui mulherengo, eu tive uma namorada, ela se chamava Talisa, céus eu a amava, queria casar com ela, mas a vadia tinha um caso, hoje eu não consigo mais confiar por isso não namoro mais seriamente. – Confessou, olha só Robb Stark já teve seu coração partido.

\- Sim eu acredito. Se eu olhar para trás estou perdida, eu já conheci muito casais felizes onde eu podia ver o amor, o amor real, eu não posso deixar Drogo tirar mim a chance de viver um relacionamento saudável e verdadeiro, se eu deixar o medo me dominar só vai ser outra coisa que ele vai estar roubando de mim. – Expliquei, entendia seu questionamento. A maioria das mulheres como eu geralmente se fechavam para relações amorosas, bem eu também não devia estar me abrindo para um cara que conheci ontem, mas era o irmão de Jon, eu sabia que ele era de confiança.

\- Bem meu irmão tem razão, você é fodona, ele te admira muito. – Robb disse me fazendo sorrir, embora eu desejasse que Jon fizesse mais do que me admirar. 

\- Ele é muito especial para mim. – Confessei e Robb arqueou a sobrancelhas na minha direção, bufei e girei os olhos.

\- Não desse jeito. – Menti e Robb deu um sorriso maroto antes de beber mais um gole do seu café. 

\- Bom falando nele daqui algumas semanas vai ser seu aniversário e iremos precisar da sua ajuda, queremos fazer na casa dele, você pode me dar seu número para eu te adicionar no grupo. – Robb pediu, me dando o celular dele para adicionar o contato, coloquei o meu número lá. 

\- Vai ser surpresa então? 

\- Sim, desde que Lis nasceu ele não faz nada decente no aniversário esse ano vamos fazer ele querendo ou não. – Robb afirmou, realmente Jon não parecia muito festeiro.

\- Vou adorar ajudar vocês. – Afirmei sorrindo.

\- Lá vem ele, então segredo. – Robb afirmou apontando para a entrada. 

 

PVO Jon Stark 

Eu tinha ficado chocado ao vê-la discutindo com Robb na frente da minha sala, realmente era algo que eu não esperava. Nem sabia como me sentir, mesmo com ela sentada na minha frente. Ela continuava bonita, um pouco diferente do que quando a vi da última vez, seus cabelos estavam bem mais curtos, ela usava muito mais maquiagem agora, e tentei manter meus olhos longe do seu imenso decote, mesmo assim pude perceber que seus seios estavam maiores, provavelmente havia colocado silicone. 

\- Bem então sobre o que você quer falar? – Perguntei a encarando, eu imaginava que fosse sobre Lyanna, só por isso aceitei recebe-la. 

\- Não vai nem perguntar como eu estou? Você já foi mais educado Jon! – Afirmou de forma sarcástica. 

\- Diga para que veio ou vá embora. – Afirmei seriamente, sem paciência para seus jogos.

\- Bem eu vou me casar, você já deve estar sabendo afinal ele é um dos homens mais ricos do país. – Afirmou de forma presunçosa.

\- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? 

\- Para garantir que a história sobre a Lyanna não vazasse eu afirmei para ele e outras pessoas que eu fui barriga de aluguel para um amigo que queria muito ser pai em uma produção independente, afinal foi quase assim que as coisas aconteceram. – Afirmou de forma sínica, ela continuava a mesma, só pensando em si própria. 

\- Claro, não se preocupe eu não vou negar sua história. Minha filha não precisa saber que a mãe dela não apenas a abandonou, como cobrou para trazê-la a esse mundo.

\- Eu não me arrependo se quer saber, fiz o que era melhor para mim, eu não nasci para ser mãe, escolhi seguir o meu sonho, você não pode me culpar por isso. – Afirmou. Ela nunca ia admitir o seu erro, pior talvez ela realmente acreditasse no que estava dizendo, como eu pude amar alguém tão fria.

\- Se era só isso pode ir. – Respondi ríspido.

\- Não, ainda tem mais algumas coisinhas que eu quero acertar com você. – Respondeu de forma autoritária, se levantando, pegou um porta retrato meu com uma foto minha e de Lyanna. 

\- Ela se parece comigo. – Sussurrou tocando na foto.

\- Só na aparência, ela é tão doce e meiga, coisa que você nunca foi – Respondi me levantando e tirando o porta retrato da sua mão. 

\- Não, nunca fui, mas me lembro de que você costumava adorar a minha personalidade selvagem. – Disso tocando o meu peito com a mão, me dando um sorriso sedutor. Antigamente esse sorriso era tudo que eu precisava para perder a cabeça, mas agora não senti nada, então segurei o seu braço afastando sua mão de mim.

\- E isso foi a muito tempo atrás. – Afirmei soltando seu braço, ela me encarou de forma intensa com aqueles olhos claros. Costumavam ser a minha parte favorita nela, sempre com um brilho selvagem neles. 

\- As coisas não precisam ser assim entre nós Jon. 

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Falei enquanto sentava novamente no meu lugar.

\- Quero dizer que sinto sua falta, eu vou me casar e você vai continuar bancando o pai perfeito, mas isso não impede de nós divertirmos juntos. – Disse enquanto caminhava novamente em minha direção, colocando as mãos envolta dos braços da minha cadeira, seus peitos quase saltaram na minha cara me fazendo perder por um minuto a minha linha de raciocínio, porra eu era homem também, Ygritte percebeu e continuou o se jogo. 

\- Eu sinto falta do toque do seu corpo no meu, eu viajei o mundo e não encontrei um amante tão bom na cama como você. – Falou sentando no meu colo, me fazendo voltar a realidade.

\- Ygritte saia de cima de mim agora. – Pedi, mantendo meus braços longe do seu corpo magro em cima de mim.

\- Qual é Jon, aposto que você sente saudades de mim também, deixa de ser orgulhoso e vamos nos divertir um pouco. – Senti seus lábios no meu pescoço e a minha pele se arrepiou com a sua respiração, eu fechei os olhos por um momento e veio a minha cabeça a imagem de Danny ontem, revelando o seu pijama de baby Groot com um sorriso maroto, acabei gargalhando com a lembrança, senti Ygritte se afastar de mim, estava na hora de acabar com isso.

\- O que é tão engraçado? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

\- Não importa, o que você precisa saber é que eu não sinto mais nada por você, a única coisa boa do nosso relacionamento foi a Lyanna do resto eu nem lembro. – Afirmei a tirando de cima de mim, notei que seu rosto estava começando a ficar vermelho, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. 

\- Tudo bem, saiba que está perdendo, aqui está meu número caso mude de ideia. – Falou adotando uma postura calma e botando o cartão em cima da mesa. 

-Acredite isso não vai acontecer. – Falei apontando a direção da saída para ela. Ygritte bufou e saiu como um furacão. Fui ao pequeno banheiro da minha sala e lavei o rosto, meu pescoço estava sujo com um pouco do seu batom, tentei limpar pois não queria que Daenerys me visse assim, estava me sentindo aliviado, realmente Ygritte não despertava mais nada em mim e tinha conseguido finalmente seguir em frente. 

Resolvi ir atrás de Danny e Robb, não achava uma boa ideia deixar ele sozinho com ela, embora ele tenha dito que só estava brincando nunca se sabe quando poderia mudar de ideia. Entrei na cafeteria e procurei os dois, estavam sentados de frente um para outro numa mesa próxima, Robb apontou para mim e ela riu, antes de sentar com eles pedi um café preto bem forte.

\- Me deixa adivinhar café preto bem forte com pouco açúcar? -  Daenerys perguntou divertida enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado.

-Sim, por quê? – Perguntei curioso.

\- Viu Robb, como eu disse, clichê. – Afirmou ignorando a minha pergunta e se dirigindo ao meu irmão.

\- Você tem razão. – Ele responde divertido.

\- Espero que não tenha sido difícil para você aguentar o meu irmão. – Brinquei, desistindo de saber do que os dois estavam falando.

\- Na verdade foi até interessante. – Ela falou piscando na direção de Robb, que sorriu. Ótimo, eles estavam se dando bem agora, eu deveria estar feliz com isso certo? Mas por algum motivo isso me incomodou. 

\- Mais uma garota feliz graças a Robb Stark – Falou divertido e eu chutei a canela dele, que fez uma careta e me deu um olhar fulminante.

\- Para você parar de ser tão engraçadinho. – Falei tomando um gole do meu café.

\- Como foi com a cadela? – Robb perguntou. Eu sentia os olhos de Daenerys sobre mim.

\- Ela só quer que eu mantenha a história de barriga de aluguel, caso alguém pergunte sobre a gravidez de Lyanna. – Afirmei e Robb bateu a mão na mesa.

\- Continua a mesma vadia sem coração, ao menos perguntou se a filha estava bem? – Questionou, balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- E o que mais? – Robb perguntou-me, meu olhar cruzou com o de Daenerys, quando eu olhei para o seu lado ela estava me olhando desconfiada, ótimo. 

\- O que mais o que? – Perguntei, não sei se era uma boa ideia falar sobre o que aconteceu depois.

\- O que mais aconteceu Jon? Vocês demoraram, além do mais tem batom na gola da sua camisa – Daenerys acusou bufando e virando o rosto para olhar a janela. Que droga eu jurava que tinha limpado essa merda direito.

\- Eu não acredito nisso cara, depois de tudo que ela fez. – Robb falou irritado. 

\- Os dois podem me deixar explicar? Não é nada disso que está passando na cabecinha de vocês. – Afirmei e Daenerys me encarou inquisitiva.

\-  Então o que foi que aconteceu? 

\- Bem ela estava interessada em relembrar o passado, posso dizer assim, ela foi bastante insistente e foi assim que essa marca surgiu na minha camisa, mas não rolou mais nada eu juro para vocês. Inclusive ela saiu bem chateada da minha sala por causa do fora que levou de mim. –Afirmei olhando nos olhos da Danny segurei a sua mão em cima da mesa quase implorando para ela acreditar em mim, seus olhos azuis esverdeados relaxaram, respirei aliviado por ter acreditado em mim. 

\- Tá, acreditamos em você, queria ter visto a cara dela quando levou um fora – Robb afirmou rindo. 

-Infelizmente eu tenho que ir, tenho trabalho a fazer, Jon paga meu café e o da minha linda dama também. – Robb disse se levantando e me entregando uma nota de vinte, me fazendo girar os olhos.

\-  Linda eu sei que ela é, mas ela não tem nada de sua mané. – Afirmei e Daenerys riu ao meu lado, bem melhor assim. 

\- Por enquanto irmão, por enquanto. – Falou piscando olho para ela, que girou os olhos. Quando Robb saiu tive uma ideia, ainda não estava na hora de pegar a Lyanna na creche então eu poderia passar mais um tempo com a Daenerys aqui.

\- Bem você não estaria interessada em um tour com o funcionário mais bonito pela empresa Stark? – Perguntei, torcendo para ela aceitar.

\- Como eu poderia dizer não ao funcionário mais bonito? – Perguntou de forma retórica e me levantei oferecendo minha mão para ela.

\- Mas se alguma ruiva atacar você no caminho as coisas vão ficar feias. – Brincou pegando na minha mão se levantando da mesa. 

\- Cuidado com as palavras senhorita, eu posso me iludir achando que alguém aqui está com ciúmes. – Falei mordendo o lábio inferior de forma provocativa. 

\- Não se iluda meu querido só estou querendo proteger a sua honra, embora eu acredite que ela já foi perdida há muito tempo. – Disse de forma ousada.

-Danny – Falei a repreendendo. 

\- Vai dizer que não? – Questionou com um dedo cutucando o meu peito.

\- Infelizmente é algo que não posso negar minha cara. – Falei a fazendo abrir um sorriso largo e não tive como não sorrir também, eu amava isso na nossa relação, as brincadeiras e os sorrisos fáceis, nunca tive isso antes com ninguém. 

\-------------------------------

PVO Daenerys 

 

Estava terminando de me arrumar. Elia e Rhaegar tinham chegado mais cedo, então pediram para mim ir jantar lá na casa deles, vesti um vestido simples azul e peguei um casaquinho. 

\-  Bom jantar Danny, mande lembranças a Elia – Jon desejou quando me viu descendo as escadas, por pouco eu não deixei ele perceber meus sentimentos hoje, tudo por causa daquela mulherzinha. Quando eu vi a marca de batom na sua camisa meu sangue ferveu, mas tive que me conter, afinal eu não poderia cobrar nada dele éramos apenas amigos, um alivio tão grande atravessou o meu corpo quando ele afirmou não ter acontecido nada entre os dois. 

\- Obrigada, da um beijinho de boa noite na Lis por mim – Falei beijando o seu rosto levemente, ouvi o barulho da buzina meu uber tinha chegado.

-Tchau, toma cuidado na volta.  

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar. 

O caminho foi tranquilo, logo eu estava batendo na porta do apartamento dos dois, Rhaegar abriu e me puxou para um abraço.

\- Senti saudades sua irmãzinha. – Afirmou ainda me segurando em seus braços. 

\- Eu também senti, fico feliz que você e minha cunhada tiveram um tempo para aproveitar a sós. – Falei maliciosa cutucando ele na barriga, que riu separando nosso abraço.

\- Você anda conversando muito com a minha esposa, não tenho certeza se isso é bom. – Comentou, Elia surgiu na sala linda como sempre.

\- Fique o senhor sabendo que isso é ótimo. – Afirmou e veio na minha direção para me abraçar, ouvi a alguém batendo na porta e estranhei, achei que só seriamos nós três no jantar.

\- Quem é? – Perguntei a Elia, que trocou um olhar estranho com meu irmão. 

\- Rhaegar vai receber nosso convidado, vou levar a Danny lá em cima para mostrar os presentes que compramos para ela. – Falou. Ele assentiu enquanto ela me puxava lá para cima, eu realmente não estava entendendo nada. 

\- Elia quem é que está lá embaixo? – Perguntei quando entramos no seu quarto. 

\- Um amigo, bem você já o conhece, pelo que ele falou. – Afirmou. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de quem ela estava falando, não conhecia quase ninguém em Winterfell. 

\- Quem é? Porque todo esse mistério?

\- Renly Baratheon – Tentei associar o nome a pessoa, então me lembrei do cara charmoso que esbarrei no cinema, tinha alguma coisa aí.

\- A gente se esbarrou uma vez. 

\- Bem, ele entrou em contato comigo. Imaginou que você e Rhaegar estavam relacionados de alguma forma, eu contei que você era irmã dele e bem, ele confessou que não consegue esquecer a garota bonita de cabelos platinados com quem esbarrou no cinema e eu o convidei para jantar aqui, ele quer te levar para sair, para te conhecer melhor. – Elia falou empolgada, enquanto eu sentei na sua cama chocada, isso não iria acontecer.

\- Eu não quero sair com ninguém ainda Elia, muito menos com um cara que eu não conheço. – Afirmei e ela se sentou do meu lado.

\- Mas eu conheço ele, é super gente boa e um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da cidade.

\- Elia

\-  Me escuta primeiro ta bom? – Ela pediu, eu assenti cedendo.

\-  É só um encontro Daenerys, não estou dizendo para você ficar com ele, estou pedindo para você se permitir conhecer uma nova pessoa, se não dar certo você vai pelo menos ganhar um amigo, acredite ele é um doce, ele não estaria aqui se não fosse, desde o Drogo você não saiu com ninguém, você tem que tentar ao menos não deixar Drogo continuar assombrando você, viva a sua vida, saia, curta, tenha um encontro bom ou péssimo, mas por favor Danny, siga em frente. – Terminou segurando a minha mão, suas palavras me desarmaram completamente e ainda tinha a questão do Jon que tinha deixado claro que não aconteceria nada entre nós, eu precisava esquecê-lo, uma saída com Renly não poderia ser tão ruim, podia? Ele era muito bonito e simpático, eu tinha me sentindo tão insegura ontem a noite me lembrando das palavras venenosas de Drogo, bem talvez fosse o sopro que eu precisava para minha alto estima.

\- Tudo bem, mas não fique muito empolgada, agora cadê os meus presentes? – Elia estava ostentando um sorriso enorme me entregou um apanhador de sonhos muito bonito que Rhaegar comprou para mim, ela disse que ele trouxe para me ajudar com os pesadelos, meu irmão era tão cuidadoso, eu o amava tanto, apesar de todos os anos separados ele nunca desistiu de mim. 

O presente de Elia era um vestido preto com um decote ousado, ela insistiu que eu deveria usar no me encontro com Renly, eu já estava começando a me arrepender da ideia de aceitar. 

O Jantar foi mais tranquilo do que eu pensei, realmente o Baratheon parecia ser um cara legal, Elia e Rhaegar contaram todos os detalhes da viagem e Renly falou de todos os lugares que viajou, minha nossa eram muitos e claro, ele se ofereceu para me levar em casa. No caminho ele confessou que tinha procurado Elia e que gostaria de me conhecer melhor, quando finalmente estacionou na porta da casa de Jon fez o pedido, por um momento pensei em recusar, mas lembrei de todo discurso de Elia, então aceitei, ele sorriu lindamente me agradecendo pela oportunidade e prometendo que eu não iria me arrepender, marcamos o jantar para quarta-feira a noite. 

 

PVO Jon 

 

Ouvi um barulho de carro parando em frente a casa, pela hora deveria ser Daenerys. Afastei a cortina da janela e fiquei chocado ao ver Renly abrindo a porta do carro para Daenerys sair, que porra é essa? Quando ela começou a caminhar em direção a porta, corri e sentei no sofá. Ela entrou com uma sacola na mão e sorriu quando me viu.

\- E ai como foi o jantar? – Perguntei tentando parecer causal, mas por dentro querendo muito saber por que ela tinha chegado com o Baratheon.

\- Divertido, você não vai acreditar quem encontrei lá. – Disse sentando do meu lado e desabotoando a sandália. Eu já sabia bem quem era, mas sem chance de eu entregar que estava a observando pela janela.

\- Quem? 

\- Renly Baratheon, aquele que esbarrei no dia do cinema, ele e Elia são próximos. – Afirmou, talvez a cunhada dela tenha pedido para ele dar uma carona para ela, não deveria ser nada demais.

\- Nossa, como o mundo é pequeno.  – Falei tentando suar divertido, não funcionou, minha voz saiu seca, ela me olhou estranho. 

\- Sim, ele me convidou para um encontro. – Danny disse e eu engasguei. Ah não, isso não está acontecendo de novo.

\-  Você não aceitou né? – Perguntei um pouco nervoso, Renly era tão mulherengo quanto Robb, Danny merecia coisa melhor. 

\- Na verdade sim, eu não queria, mas Elia me convenceu. 

\- Acho que ainda dá para desmarcar. – Falei. Eu não podia aceitar que ela saísse com esse cara.

\- Claro que não Jon. – Respondeu girando os olhos, rindo. Ela tinha achado que eu estava brincando. 

\- Não, é sério. Ele é quase igual a Robb, só mais bonito, mais rico, mais simpático, mas ainda sim um galinha. – Argumentei e ela pegou na minha mão, esqueci por um momento do Renly e aproveitei o seu toque macio.

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar, esse encontro é importante para mim. – Afirmou e foi como se eu levasse um soco no estomago. E se ela estivesse interessada nele? No dia do cinema ela tinha sido super educada com ele, eles tinham flertado na minha frente, talvez já até estivessem se falando.

\- Não desse jeito que você está pensando – Afirmou parecendo ler meus pensamentos.

\- É só que eu não saio com ninguém desde o Drogo entende, olha, eu tive algumas oportunidades, mas nunca me senti preparada antes, nem agora na verdade. Eu tenho que seguir em frente, tentar fazer coisas que as outras mulheres fazem, sair com um cara qualquer mesmo sem ter sentimentos por ele e ver no que vai dar, Elia disse que eu preciso seguir em frente, eu realmente não esperava encontrar com Renly hoje, mas aconteceu, então porque não? – Ela perguntou, seus olhos estavam marejados depois de todo esse discurso, mesmo não querendo vê-la com aquele cara eu sabia que ela precisava desse encontro, então desisti de dizer as centenas de motivos na minha mente para ela não sair com o idiota. 

\- Tudo bem, mas eu juro pelos deuses que se ele te machucar eu vou quebrar a cara dele. – Falei a puxando para um abraço. 

\- Eu não esperava menos de você meu cavaleiro de armadura escarlate. – Falou passando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, ela estava tão cheirosa que não resistir em aproveitar o seu perfume por alguns minutos.

 

Bem, hoje era quarta feira, Arya, Robb e meu pai iriam vir assistir o jogo aqui em casa, eu já tinha colocado Lyanna para dormir e Danny estava se arrumando para o bendito encontro, escutei a campanhia tocar e fui abrir a porta. Meu pai trazia uma caixa de cerveja e Arya alguns salgadinhos.

\- Boa noite filho.

\- Oi mané – Arya disse enquanto eu abria caminho para eles entrarem.

Os cumprimentei e peguei a cerveja para colocar na geladeira, Arya veio com Robb atrás de mim procurando vasilhas para colocar os salgadinhos, como eles já eram de casa não precisei nem dizer onde elas estavam.

\- Onde está minha musa inspiradora? – Robb perguntou. Claro que estava se referindo a Daenerys dessa forma só para me incomodar, ele era a menor das minhas preocupações hoje a noite.

\- Se arrumando, ela tem um encontro hoje à noite. – Robb que estava comendo os salgadinhos que Arya já tinha arrumado na vasilha se engasgou, já a minha irmã me olhou chocada. 

\- Ela vai sair com quem? – Arya perguntou curiosa.

\- Renly – Seu nome saiu amargo na minha boca.

\- O Baratheon? – Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Esse mesmo. 

\- Que sortuda, ele só é o melhor partido da cidade, ele é lindo e tão educado, muito diferente de vocês dois. – Arya afirmou e eu girei os olhos sem paciência para o seu discurso de como Renly era perfeito. 

\- Ele não é grande coisa, duvido que ela vá se interessar por ele. – Bem se tinha alguém que também não simpatizava com Renly era Robb. 

\- Metade das mulheres dessa cidade morreriam para sair com ele. – Arya afirmou e foi a vez do meu irmão girar os olhos.

\- Daenerys não é como a metade das mulheres dessa cidade, eu não quero falar mais sobre isso, vamos logo para sala. Não falta muito para o jogo começar. – Afirmei apontando para porta da cozinha. Eu estava tentando fazer pouco caso sobre esse encontro, mas eu estava preocupado, afinal Daenerys era minha amiga e era muito especial para mim, então era normal eu estar me sentindo assim, certo?

\- Agora eu sei porque você passou o dia de mal humor na empresa, bem, a culpa é sua se você não fosse tão leso. – Robb afirmou enquanto passava por mim, fingi não entender o que ele queria dizer.

Quando chegamos à sala encontrei Daenerys em pé conversando com meu pai. Pelos deuses, ela estava maravilhosa, seu cabelo estava preso parcialmente por duas tranças, uma de cada lado da cabeça, o restante dos cachos estavam soltos, usava um vestido preto um pouco acima do joelho que marcava perfeitamente cada parte do seu corpo perfeito, o vestido tinha um decote v que dava um pequeno vislumbre de seus seios. Quando ela veio na nossa direção tive a certeza de que ela estava sem sutiã, ela tinha se maquiado levemente, mas a boca estava destacada por um batom vermelho, senti o meu amiguinho começar a mostrar sinal de vida dentro da minha calça jeans, pelo menos essa calça ajudava a disfarçar.

\- Meu deus, eu devo ter morrido e ido para o céu porque tem um anjo bem aqui na minha frente. – Robb falou a fazendo corar e eu dei uma cotovelada nele.

\- Você está muito bonita Danny. O Renly não merece, mas vai estar acompanhado pela garota mais bonita de Winterfell. – Falei quando finalmente recuperei a voz. 

\- Você tem que me contar tudo depois, por favor. – Arya pediu e Daenerys disse que ela contaria apenas alguns detalhes para ela. 

\- Danny posso falar com você na cozinha? – Pedi. Queria falar com ela longe dos olhares curiosos da minha família e claro antes do seu acompanhante chegar.

-Tudo bem, boa noite gente e bom jogo para vocês – Falou se despedindo dos outros.

\- Bom encontro Daenerys, eu conheço o menino Renly desde novinho é um bom rapaz. – Meu pai afirmou me fazendo bufar, ele nem era tão bom rapaz assim.

\- Danny, se não der certo se lembre de que sempre estarei aqui por você – Robb gritou quando estávamos nos afastando a fazendo rir e balançar a cabeça negativamente. Quando chegamos na cozinha ela ficou na minha frente estava um pouco mais alta que eu devido o sapato de salto, olhando para ela esqueci por um minuto sobre o que eu queria falar, ela estava tão bonita, aqueles lábios vermelhos pareciam estar me desafiando a beija-la. 

\- Confesso que estou mais nervosa do que imaginei que iria ficar. – Afirmou me trazendo de volta a realidade, toquei as suas mãos e pela primeira vez estavam frias.

\- Não precisa ficar nervosa, não tem a menor chance dele não gostar de você. – Falei sabendo que era a verdade, Daenerys era perfeita, não só por toda a sua beleza externa, mas principalmente por causa do seu bom coração, só um idiota não veria isso.

\- Escute, se ele tratar você mal, se tentar alguma coisa que você não queira, ou se por algum motivo você quiser vir embora, me liga que eu vou te pegar e ainda chuto a bunda do idiota se você quiser. – Afirmei apertando sua mão na minha com carinho, tentando faze-la entender que eu estava aqui por ela.

\- Rhaegar disse a mesma coisa, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem, se algo der errado eu prometo que ligo para você, meu guerreiro. – Disse divertida tentando me tranquilizar, então ela fez algo que me surpreendeu tocou o me rosto com a sua outra mão fazendo círculos na minha barba, fechei os olhos aproveitando o seu carinho, meu coração acelerou então eu abri os olhos me afundando naquelas pedras azuis esverdeadas, então eu perdi o controle minha mão foi automaticamente para sua nuca, aproximei meu rosto do de Daenerys que ofegou sem tirar os olhos dos meus, quando estava quase fechando o espaço entre nós, Arya entrou animada na cozinha, eu me separei dela de supetão. 

\- Seu encontrou chegou, ele está um gato. – Arya afirmou animada.

\- Tudo bem, eu já vou. – Daenerys disse, virando para encarar a minha irmã passando as mãos pelo vestido.

\- Vem eu te levo até lá. - Falei a pegando a mão, eu tive que agradecer. Como eu Poderia me Controlar, enquanto levava Daenerys Até um porta, me senti culpado por desejar que esse encontro fosse uma merda, mas Não adiantava eu só fizesse eu estivesse Morrendo de Meus Olhos, então me restava rezar para Renly estragasse tudo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os acontecimentos não tenham ficado corridos para vocês... Mas tinha que rolar tudo isso nesse pq tenho planos para o próximo... E não atirem pedras no Renly ele pode surpreender vcs...bem sejam bonzinhos e comentem fantasminhas, que no próximo vai ter um momento muito esperado bjs


	13. Ciúmes parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo e o último da primeira fase da fic, ela será divida em três partes..vejo vcs lá embaixo..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pvo Danereys 

Meu coração ainda estava batendo forte enquanto nós nos aproximamos da entrada, Renly estava me esperando, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar agora era meu momento com  Jon na cozinha. Eu estava ficando louca ou ele realmente estava a um passo de me beijar quando Arya entrou na cozinha, logo agora que eu estava começando a me conformar com a ideia de que não aconteceria nada entre nós, ele age desse jeito, uma parte de mim queria bater nele, mas a outra parte queria parar aqui e beija-lo, esse homem iria me enlouquecer.  
Eu já estava indo abrir a porta quando senti a sua mão no meu braço, olhei para ele e vi que estava com uma cara péssima, parece que alguém havia se arrependido.  
\- Desculpa por aquilo na cozinha, eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós. – Como eu disse, ele queria me enlouquecer, dei um olhar frustrado para ele.  
\- Tudo bem, melhor eu ir, não quero deixar Renly esperando. – Falei tentando parecer relaxada. Ele tinha sido um fofo todo preocupado se oferecendo para me buscar se algo desse errado, talvez tenha sido algo de momento, eu não daria importância para isso agora, eu tinha um encontro para ir.  
\- Tudo bem, boa sorte. – Ele desejou e dei um pequeno sorriso para ele antes de abrir a porta. Renly estava muito bonito, ele usava um terno preto sem gravata, quando ele me viu abriu um belo sorriso, as covinhas na sua bochecha davam um ar levado a ele.  
\- Desculpa ter feito você esperar. – Falei e ele deu de ombros.  
\- Você está tão linda que valeu cada minuto, isso é para você. – Falou me entregando uma caixinha de veludo, peguei olhando inquisitiva para ele, quando abri vi que era um cristal em forma de uma flor, era tão delicado e extremamente bonito.  
\- Meio que é tradição dar flores no primeiro encontro, mas eu não queria ser tão clichê então mandei fazer isso para você. – Disse enquanto eu tocava o cristal, ainda impressionada com a sua delicadeza.   
\- Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte. É lindo. – Agradeci, então Jon surgiu atrás de mim me assustando.  
\- Boa noite Renly. – Falou olhando o moreno da cabeça aos pés, ótimo.   
\- Boa noite Jon – Renly respondeu educadamente.  
\- Bem, só vim lhe dizer para cuidar dessa moça ou vai ter problemas. – Jon disse quase ameaçadoramente. Renly não se deixou abalar e abriu um sorriso presunçoso.  
\- Não se preocupe Jon, ela não poderia estar em mãos melhores. – Respondeu piscando para mim.  
\- Eu espero.   
\- Jon você pode guardar isso para mim? – Falei entregando a caixa de veludo com o cristal para ele, fez uma pequena careta, mas pegou a caixinha da minha mão.  
\- Tudo bem.  
\- Bom acho que podemos ir indo agora. – Renly disse oferecendo o braço para mim.  
\- Claro, até mais tarde Jon. – Falei para ele e enrosquei meu braço junto com o de Renly, que gentilmente abriu a porta do carro para mim.  
No caminho disse que me levaria no seu restaurante favorito, então começou a falar sobre a variedade de iguarias que eles serviam lá, mas novamente a minha mente voltou para cena na cozinha. A forma que Jon segurou a minha nuca, fez eu me sentir como uma adolescente esperando receber o seu primeiro beijo, seus olhos tinham ficado mais escuros, eu estava hipnotizada. Não poderia desviar meus olhos dos seus nem que eu quisesse.  
\- Daenerys está tudo bem? – A voz de Renly me trouxe de volta a realidade, eu tinha que parar com isso já, eu tinha aceitado sair com ele não foi? Não podia ficar pensando o tempo inteiro em outra pessoa. Como se você pudesse evitar. Uma voz gritou no meu inconsciente. Balancei a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos e tentei sorrir.  
\- Sim, só estou um pouco nervosa. – Menti, ele me deu um pequeno sorriso e soltou uma das mãos do volante para tocar a minha com. Sua mão era macia e quente, mas seu toque não era nem de longe tão reconfortante como o de Jon. E lá vai você de novo.   
\- Não fique, você não precisa se preocupar eu não mordo, além do mais eu não sou louco de aprontar com você, Jon e Rhaegar deixaram claro o que vai acontecer comigo se eu não for cuidadoso com você. – Disse brincalhão. Eu franzi o cenho, não sabia que meu irmão tinha falado com ele.  
\- Quando Rhaegar falou com você? – Perguntei enquanto ele estacionava o carro na entrada do restaurante. Era um lugar muito chique pelo que pude perceber.  
\- Ele ligou para o meu trabalho hoje.   
\- Você está brincando né? – Perguntei não acreditando que ele tinha feito isso realmente.  
\- Não.  
\- Desculpe por isso, é que eu e meu irmão passamos muito tempo longe um do outro. Ele é meio protetor as vezes, parece que ele acha que sou uma adolescente e ele é meu pai.  
\- Eu acho super válido, se eu tivesse uma irmã tão bonita quanto você provavelmente eu faria o mesmo ou pior, ainda bem que os deuses só me deram irmãos. – Disse divertido. Antes que eu pudesse responder ele saiu do carro vindo abrir a porta para mim.   
\- Você tem muitos irmãos? – Perguntei tentando dar início a uma conversa enquanto caminhávamos em direção a entrada do restaurante.  
\- Dois  
\- Mais novos que você?  
\- Não, eu sou o mais novo. – Falou. Cumprimentou o maître que nos levou até uma mesa no centro. Ele puxou a cadeira para eu sentar, era tão cavaleiro que eu já estava me sentindo mal por não estar realmente entregue aqui, senti alguns olhares em cima de nós e corei um pouco.  
\- Pelo visto você é famoso por aqui não é? – Perguntei enquanto ele passava a mão nervosamente no cabelo.  
\- É por causa da empresa da minha família, somos famosos no país. – Revelou um pouco sem graça.  
\- Eu não sabia, achei que você fosse o solteiro mais cobiçado de Winterfell por causa do seu charme. – Brinquei. Não queria que ele achasse que aceitei sair com ele por causa da sua condição financeira.  
\- E quem disse o contrário? – Respondeu piscando para mim, enquanto o garçom entregava o cardápio. Agradecemos e Renly pediu um vinho para nós dois.  
Olhei o cardápio e tinha tantas variedades que eu realmente não sabia o que pedir.  
\- Acho que vou confiar no seu bom gosto para escolher o nosso jantar hoje. – Falei brincalhona, ele me olhou sorrindo de lado.  
\- Eu agradeço a confiança minha bela dama. – Disse me fazendo sorrir. O garçom trouxe o vinho e Renly pediu para nós o seu prato favorito, segundo ele o melhor do restaurante.  
Conversamos sobre assuntos aleatórios enquanto degustávamos as entradas, Renly era falante e extrovertido portanto não caímos em nenhum momento em um silêncio constrangedor.   
Quando os pratos principais chegaram, percebi que ele começou a ficar um pouco nervoso batendo os dedos na mesa.  
\- Qual o problema? – Perguntei e ele mordeu o lábio.  
\- Eu preciso ser sincero com você sobre o motivo que eu te chamei para sair. – Ele disse e olhei para ele confusa.  
\- Por favor, não me diga que Elia obrigou você a sair comigo? – Falei apreensiva.   
Ela foi tão insistente por esse encontro que foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente.  
\- Não, nada disso. A ideia foi minha, mas não estou interessado em você romanticamente. – Disse me surpreendendo, de certa forma fiquei um pouco aliviada.   
\- Bom, então porque você quis sair comigo? – Perguntei curiosa.   
\- Eu tenho uma pessoa.  
\- Não é um convite para um ménage né? Porque não faço esse tipo de coisa. – Disse interrompendo ele, que gargalhou.  
\- Não é isso, mas acho que você deveria tentar um ménage um dia, eles podem ser divertidos, mantenha a cabeça aberta. – Brincou  
\- Renly. – Falei seu nome em tom de repreensão, ele levantou as mãos.  
\- Brincadeira, mas como eu ia dizendo eu tenho uma pessoa, mas ela não pode ser vista comigo em público, nossas famílias não aceitariam o nosso romance. Meu irmão mais velho vai se aposentar, estou na disputa com seu cunhado para ficar no seu lugar, mas alguém espalhou alguns boatos, pois não tenho saído com ninguém. Ele está no meu pé, por isso achei que sair com você poderia ajudar, mas não quero ser desonesto com você. – Eu estava bastante surpresa com sua revelação.  
\- Eu aprecio a sua honestidade, mas porque eu? – Perguntei tentando entender o que estava rolando aqui.  
\- Você é linda e nova na cidade, o que me livraria de alguns questionamentos, eu já disse que você é linda? Meu irmão é meio babaca então aparecer com você me daria alguns pontos com ele, eu sei que isso é horrível, mas aquela empresa é minha vida, meus antepassados a construíram do nada eu só quero dar continuidade a esse trabalho. – Eu consegui entender o seu ponto, só não tinha certeza se queria participar disso.  
\- E a sua garota não vai ficar com ciúmes? – Perguntei, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.   
\- Só um minuto. – Ele pediu e atendeu ao telefone, não sei o que disseram no telefone mas ele ficou pálido.  
\- Como assim acidente Margaery? – Ouvi ele perguntar.   
\- Droga. – Falou batendo no telefone nervosamente.  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei preocupada, ele levantou nervoso da mesa.  
\- Um amigo sofreu um acidente de moto, eu tenho que saber como ele está, meu celular desligou antes que a irmã dele pudesse explicar a situação, eu tenho que ir lá.   
Deveria ser alguém muito importante porque ele estava muito alterado, então quando ele abriu a carteira para deixar uma centelha de dinheiro levantei também, não poderia deixa-lo sair sozinho nesse estado.   
\- Tudo bem eu vou com você.   
\- Não precisa Daenerys, se quiser pago o seu táxi. – Ofereceu enquanto saímos do restaurante.   
\- Você não está bem, não vou deixar você sair sozinho assim, aliás, melhor eu dirigir. – Falei encarando ele que assentiu, me entregando a chave.  
Não demorou muito para chegarmos. O carro de Renly era todo automático o que facilitou a minha direção. – Ele praticamente correu para dentro do hospital comigo logo atrás dele.  
\- Eu gostaria de informações sobre Loras Tyrell, ele sofreu um acidente de moto. – Renly pediu quase desesperadamente na recepção.  
\- Só um minuto senhor, vou procurar no sistema. – A moça respondeu educadamente.  
\- Renly o que você está fazendo aqui? – Um homem branco com os cabelos castanhos claros quase loiro perguntou. Estava usando uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa cinza e uma jaqueta de motoqueiro, ele estava sendo apoiado por uma mulher mais o menos da minha idade, loira vestida com um vestido longo azul.  
Renly deu um suspiro aliviado e foi o abraçar. Observando eles juntos, o quebra cabeça começou a se encaixar.  
\- Margaery me ligou e falou do acidente. Meu celular descarregou, eu precisava te ver saber se você estava bem. – Declarou ainda abraçado ao rapaz.  
\- Não foi nada, só alguns arranhões, um machucado no joelho e uma pequena torção na minha mão esquerda, segundo o médico vou viver – Explicou se separando do abraço, mas Renly segurou sua mão junto a sua. Estava tudo claro agora.  
\- Graças aos sete, eu não sei o que faria se tivesse per..- Renly começou e Margaery o interrompeu limpando a garganta e apontando a cabeça para minha direção.   
\- Essa é Daenerys Targaryen. Esse é meu amigo Loras e sua irmã Margaery Tyrell. - Renly nos apresentou.  
\- Renly disse que você era muito bonita, mas confesso que você ainda é mais linda do que eu poderia imaginar. – Loras falou me olhando de cima abaixo e acabei corando um pouco.  
\- Lamento por ter atrapalhado o seu encontro. – Se desculpou mexendo levemente nos seus cachos.  
\- Não se preocupe, meu acompanhante já tem uma pessoa então não é como se eu tivesse alguma chance, além do que com certeza eu não pareço ser o tipo do Renly. – Falei piscando para ele que riu nervosamente e trocou um olhar preocupado com o moreno.  
\- Ela já percebeu, mas também Renly chegou dando tanto pinta que sorte a nossa o hospital inteiro não ter percebido. É um prazer te conhecer Daenerys, espero que você não faça mau uso da sua descoberta. – Margaery disse a última frase com um tipo de ameaça sutil, não fiquei chateada, aparentemente ela só queria proteger o irmão.  
\- Relaxa Margaery porque não vamos para outro lugar, você e Daenerys jantaram? – Loras perguntou e Renly negou com a cabeça, afinal não tinha dado tempo de provarmos a comida.   
\- Bom tem um subway aqui do lado, imagino que não era o que você esperava para hoje Daenerys. – Interrompi Loras explicando que por mim estava tudo bem.  
Como o subway era ao lado do hospital chegamos rapidamente, Renly sugeriu que fizéssemos logo os nossos pedidos. Montei o meu de steak churrasco com salada e optei por molho barbecue, maionese e uma água.   
Sentamos em uma mesa ao fundo. Estava vazio, parecia um lugar tranquilo para conversarmos, eu estava sentada ao lado de Margaery e os meninos na nossa frente.   
\- Acho que agora ficou claro porque a minha família não pode saber do meu romance. – Renly afirmou e eu assenti.   
-Vocês têm certeza que eles não aceitariam? O começo pode ser difícil, mas depois de um tempo quem sabe. – Sugeri. Conhecia casos assim.  
\- Daenerys, minha família é muito conservadora. Meu irmão Stannis não me aceitaria e ainda faria a cabeça de Robert para me forçar a vender minhas ações da empresa para não sujar o nome da família. Eu os conheço muito bem e como eu disse, aquele trabalho é minha vida. – Renly explicou.  
 Esse tipo de coisa me deixava com muita raiva porque as pessoas não podem aceitar o amor, é algo tão lindo, esses dois tem que viver escondidos por causa de preconceitos.  
\- Isso é tão injusto. – Falei bebendo um gole da minha água.  
\- Sim, mas infelizmente tem que ser assim, acreditamos que se o Renly se tornar presidente e provar sua competência, quem sabe no futuro talvez esse detalhe não importe tanto. Por isso pedimos, ou melhor imploramos que você guarde esse segredo Daenerys. – Loras pediu olhando dentro dos meus olhos, eu pude ver que ele estava um pouco tenso embora a sua voz estivesse calma.  
\- Não se preocupe, eu não sou do tipo que sai por aí destruindo a vida das pessoas, eu prometo não contar a ninguém. – Afirmei e Renly segurou minha mão por cima da mesa.  
\- Muito obrigado Daenerys, se tiver alguma coisa que podemos fazer por você e só avisar. – Loras ofereceu gentilmente.  
\- No fim de semana vai ser o aniversário da empresa, meu irmão mais velho e sua esposa darão um baile de gala e seria muito importante se você pudesse aparecer comigo. – Renly pediu me olhando como um menino pidão que quer comer a sobremesa antes do jantar.   
\- Nesse baile vão estar as famílias mais importantes da cidade e com os últimos boatos espalhados sobre o Renly, aparecer com você seria um cala boca em muita gente, infelizmente eu não posso fazer isso, teoricamente já fomos namorados duas vezes, talvez isso até desse força aos boatos. – Margaery que estava ao meu lado explicou.  
\- O que dizem exatamente esses boatos? – Perguntei curiosa.  
\- Que Renly não apareceu com ninguém ultimamente porque está em um relacionamento não ortodoxo e que ele não é tão homem quanto parece. – Loras explicou.   
\- Eu tenho quase certeza que minha cunhada Cersei iniciou esses boatos, na realidade ela quer tentar virar meu irmão Robert contra mim e beneficiar seu próprio irmão, sempre que pode ela arma algo contra mim, só que eu sou esperto e sempre viro o jogo. – Renly falou.   
O mundo estava cheio de pessoas assim, que faziam de tudo para destruir seus concorrentes no lugar de procurar conquistar as coisas através de seus próprios méritos, odiava pessoas como Cersei, então resolvi aceitar a proposta de Renly. Sair com ele mais uma vez não seria um problema.  
\- Eu estaria disposto até a te dar uma quantia em dinheiro pelo seu serviço. – Renly completou, eu mexi a cabeça negativamente.  
\- Não precisa, eu vou fazer isso por você. O que posso fazer, sou uma romântica incorrigível, quem sabe assim o cupido não vê que eu fui uma garota boazinha e me dá uma força. – Disse piscando os olhos. Eles abriram grandes sorrisos na minha direção.   
\- Muito obrigado mesmo, então eu te pego as 19:00 domingo à noite, vamos nos falando até lá, mas espera, por acaso Daenerys Targaryen saiu comigo estando interessada em outra pessoa? – Renly acusou eu ri.  
\- Você me convidou para sair namorando outra pessoa, quer mesmo fazer isso? – Perguntei fazendo Loras e Margaery rirem e Renly balançar a cabeça negativamente.  
\- Então quem é meu concorrente? Preciso saber, isso explica porque você estava tão distante no começo do nosso encontro, de certa forma me sinto aliviado por não partir seu coração depois de tantas ameaças recebidas. – Renly disse divertido enquanto eu estava dividida entre contar ou não sobre Jon, a verdade é que eu queria dividir minha situação com alguém, Elia e meu irmão eram muito unidos não queria que ela ficasse numa saia justa, Missandei já fazia tantas insinuações sobre nós dois e estava próxima demais de Jon.  
\- Daenerys você tem que contar para gente, quem sabe Margaery não te ajuda, ela conhece a maioria dos solteiros da cidade. – Renly pediu apontando para Margaery que assentiu.  
\-  A não ser que ele não seja solteiro. – Loras sugeriu, eu já estava começando a ficar vermelha com os olhares dos três em cima de mim.  
\- É porque é complicado.   
\- Ele não é gay? Dada a situação de hoje seria no mínimo cômica. – Margaery perguntou divertida. Notei as covinhas que surgiam no seu rosto quando ela sorria.  
\- Não, ele não é. – Respondi rindo da sua insinuação.  
\- Vamos, nós confiamos em você, quem é? – Loras perguntou com os olhos brilhando com curiosidade.  
\- Tudo bem, vocês venceram é Jon Stark. – Confessei corando furiosamente.   
\- Por acaso você não é a babá dele? Renly comentou isso comigo – Loras perguntou e assenti com a cabeça.  
\- Eu disse que era complicado. – Expliquei lhes dando um sorriso triste, lembrando do que Jon afirmou que nunca rolaria algo entre nós. Mas quase te beijou hoje à noite a voz na minha cabeça sussurrou.  
\- Margaery pode te ajudar ela conhece bem os Starks. Embora ela conheça de maneira mais profunda o irmão, Robb. – Loras afirmou maliciosamente e Margaery bufou do seu lado lhe mostrando o dedo do meio, o fazendo rir.  
\- Olha, eu não falo com ele há anos, embora mantenha contato com Sansa. – A loira afirmou, tinha algo mais nessa história, mas resolvi ficar na minha. Margaery não parecia querer falar sobre o assunto.  
\- Não vamos falar de Robb agora, você sabe como ela solta os cachorros quando tocamos nesse assunto. – Renly disse para Loras e Margaery girou olhos.  
\- Agora voltando a você Daenerys, já rolou alguma coisa entre vocês dois? – Renly questionou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
\- Não, quer dizer quase. – Afirmei me lembrando do que rolou hoje à noite.  
\- Como assim quase? – Loras perguntou se ajeitando na cadeira.   
\- Hoje antes do Renly me buscar a gente quase se beijou, mas não foi grande coisa. Dois minutos depois ele já estava se desculpando, acho que foi algo de momento. – Afirmei me lembrando como Jon ficou nervoso sobre isso.  
\- Não sei se foi algo de momento não, ele estava me fuzilando com o olhar naquela hora que estávamos conversando na entrada, talvez você não seja a única interessada. – Renly afirmou.  
 Como eu queria que ele estivesse certo, mas também não queria me levar por ilusões de novo.  
\- Ele e meu irmão só estavam preocupados, eu não vou a um encontro à muito tempo e meu ex marido não era a melhor pessoa. – Expliquei torcendo que não fizessem nenhuma pergunta sobre Drogo.  
\- Não acho que seja só isso, você mesma disse que quase rolou um beijo, além do que pelo que me lembro Jon sempre foi lento para mulheres. – Renly afirmou.   
A mãe do Jon também tinha dito algo parecido, quem sabe ainda tivesse alguma esperança aqui, meu coração bateu mais forte com a possibilidade de Jon sentir o mesmo.  
\- Além do mais ele sempre foi o mais certinho dos irmãos Stark, e você é a babá dele, já parou para pensar que talvez ele não tenha dado o primeiro passo por causa disso? – Margaery questionou, me fazendo refletir.  
 Eu estava tão afundada nos meus próprios sentimentos que eu não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. O problema é que eu não sabia o que fazer com essa nova informação, eu deveria me afastar ou falar com ele sobre isso?  
\- Pode ser que você tenha razão, mas agora é eu realmente não sei o que fazer. – Afirmei preocupada.  
\- Sinceramente, eu acho que antes de você agir estude ele, tente entender o que está rolando realmente entre vocês. – Ela sugeriu.   
\- E depois o que eu faço? Converso com ele? – Perguntei. Eles trocaram olhares maliciosos e Margaery me deu um sorriso de lado antes de dizer:  
\- Não, você fica provocando ele até o fazer perder esse controle todo, duvido que se ele estiver interessado de verdade vá resistir a você por muito tempo. – Sugeriu. Eu mordi o lábio, não tendo certeza se esse era um bom plano.  
\- Quando eu digo para você provocar ele não estou falando de tipo deixar a tolha cair no corredor ou coisa do tipo, embora eu não negue que seria o tipo de coisa que eu faria, estou dizendo só para você usar todo o seu charme feminino, sei que você entende o que quero dizer. – Afirmou e eu assenti deixando claro que entendi o recado.  
\- Vamos lá, você quer ou não esse homem? – Renly questionou notando que eu ainda estava insegura sobre o plano de Margaery  
\- Ele é tudo que eu sempre procurei em um cara. – Confessei sentindo um alívio por estar admitindo isso em voz alta. Como eu o queria, como costumava sonhar com seus beijos e seus toques.  
\- Então vai lá e lute, olhe para mim e Renly. Acredite, se eu não tivesse tomado uma atitude nunca teríamos ficado juntos. – Loras afirmou olhando para seu namorado que assentiu, eles tinham razão, ficar parada não ia me levar a lugar nenhum. Eu sou Daenerys, tenho que começar a lutar pelo que eu quero.  
\- Vocês estão certos. – Afirmei sabendo que tinha tomado a decisão certa.   
\- Outra coisa, não deixe ele saber que o nosso encontro foi um desastre, um pouco de ciúmes sempre é bom.- Renly afirmou divertido.  
\- Do que você está falando? Esse foi o melhor encontro de todos. – Brinquei, embora a noite não tenha saído como imaginei tinha sido bem interessante.  
\- Um brinde então ao melhor encontro de todos. – Loras disse levantando o copo com o seu refrigerante repetimos o seu gesto.  
\- Ao melhor encontro de todos. – Falamos juntos, então Renly completou piscando para mim:  
\- Ao nascimento de uma nova amizade. 

Pvo Jon  

Daenerys ainda não tinha chegado. Chequei o celular novamente só para ter certeza que ela não tinha me enviando nenhuma mensagem, nada ainda. Deitei no sofá, essa noite estava péssima, não estava no meu melhor humor. Todo mundo percebeu durante o jogo, uma vez que mal prestei na televisão, pensando em tudo que deu errado essa noite.  
Além de Daenerys ter saído com Renly, eu quase fiz a besteira de cruzar a linha entre nós, quase a beijando na cozinha, se Arya não tivesse entrado nem sei como ficaria nossa situação. Fiquei preocupado com o que ela poderia pensar de mim, então me desculpei com ela antes dela encontrar o babaca, ela estava chateada, eu podia sentir, o que me fez sentir medo de ter estragado tudo entre nós, porém graças aos deuses ela aceitou minhas desculpas.   
Passei a noite tendo que ouvir as piadas de Robb sobre Daenerys estar no encontro com Renly, afirmando que mais uma vez por eu ser leso, tinha perdido a garota que eu gostava para o moreno.   
Robb não consegue ver as coisas como eu, céus, ele não entende todas as minhas responsabilidades, eu nem podia mais negar que estava com os quatro pneus arriados pela platinada, deuses se ela não fosse babá da Lyanna eu mesmo teria a convidado para um encontro, mas como eu poderia fazer isso agora, toda vez que a vejo junto da minha filha eu imagino que se as coisas derem errado entre mim a Danny, Lis irá perder essa mulher maravilhosa que cuida dela como uma mãe, eu não posso arriscar isso, mesmo sentido essa atração tão grande por ela.  
Ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia me afastar dela, Daenerys me atraia como um imã sempre que estávamos juntos. Renly tinha trazido a merda de um cristal em forma de uma flor para ela, foi ali que as minhas esperanças de ele estragar tudo nesse encontro começaram a sumir. O pior de tudo era saber que eu não tinha direito nenhum de desejar isso. E por último meu pai tinha pedido para mim e Robb representarmos a empresa Stark na festa de Robert Baratheon, minha madrasta não se dava muito bem com a esposa do seu amigo e ele não queria ir sem ela, então sobrou para mim e Robb. Ele adorou a ideia, afirmando que as mulheres mais bonitas da cidade estariam lá, eu odiava esse tipo de evento, sempre cheio de gente rica, mesquinhos, arrogantes e idiotas, com certeza Ygritte e seu noivo estariam lá, mas como foi um pedido do meu pai eu não pude negar.   
Sou retirado dos meus pensamentos por um barulho de carro estacionando na frente de casa, não resistira e olhei pelo olho mágico. Renly estava trazendo Daenerys até a porta, quando se aproximaram ele sussurrou algo na sua orelha a fazendo rir, eu sabia que não deveria estar espiando, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover e sair, então Renly abraçou e meu coração apertou, estava óbvio qual seria o próximo passo, mas então ele se afastou e depositou um beijo na sua mão, alívio percorreu o meu corpo, saí da porta rapidamente antes que ela entrasse, entrei na cozinha e peguei um copo de água sentando no balcão.   
\- Sem sono? – Ela pergunta quando entra na cozinha, tento manter meus olhos nos seus e não cair na tentação de observar a forma quente que seu corpo se move dentro daquele maldito vestido.  
\- Sim, um pouco, eu queria esperar você chegar para ter certeza que tinha corrido tudo bem. – Confessei mexendo nervosamente no meu cabelo, enquanto ela sorriu sentando de frente para mim colocando a minha mão na sua.  
\- Isso foi muito doce da sua parte meu cavaleiro. – Ela brincou.  
-É meu dever servir a rainha. – Brinquei e ela sorriu ainda mais, respirei fundo soltando minha mão da sua, fui até a geladeira e peguei uma maçã.   
\- Então como foi o encontro? – Perguntei mordendo em seguida o pedaço da maçã tentando parecer relaxado.  
\- Foi divertido. – Ela disse alegremente, ótimo.  
\- Então isso significa que vão sair juntos de novo? – Perguntei sentindo um gosto amargo na minha boca.  
\- Combinamos de tomar um café sábado porque ele vai me levar na festa da família dele domingo, mas decidimos ser só amigos, acho que não sou o tipo dele. – Danny afirmou.  
 Seus olhos brilhavam divertidos. Eu não sabia se ficava feliz por saber que Daenerys estaria na festa ou chateado por que seria Renly a leva-la.   
\- Só amigos e ainda assim vai a festa com ele? – Perguntei desconfiado, eu sabia como funcionava a relação de Renly com suas “ amigas”.  
\- Porquê não? Amigos também saem juntos sabia Jon, eu vivo saindo com você. – Acusou e bufei.  
\- É diferente, eu conheço Renly, duvido que ele não tenha segundas intenções com você, ele não dá ponto sem nó, não quando se trata de mulher. – Expliquei mais exaltado do que eu pretendia.   
\- Jon eu agradeço toda a sua preocupação comigo, mas acho que você não conhece Renly assim tão bem quanto acha, e eu sou adulta, sei me cuidar, então relaxe um pouco está bem. – Falou ficando de pé me encarando seriamente quase como se me desafiasse a discordar dela, então assenti.  
\- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu vindo para mais perto de mim. Eu iria ficar de olho em Renly mesmo assim.  
\- Muito bem, agora eu vou subir, tomar um banho e depois dormir, acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo, boa noite querido. – Ela sussurrou a última parte depositando um beijo em minha bochecha se afastando e indo para a porta, seus lábios eram quentes e macios, o que fez o meu estômago se agitar.  
\- Boa noite Danny. – Desejei observando a forma que o seu quadril se movia naquele vestido justo, alguém teria que tomar um banho frio antes de dormir.

Eu estava terminando de arrumar a mochila da Lyanna. Hoje sua turminha iria a um passeio. Daenerys tinha feito um bolo de chocolate para eu levar, uma vez que cada criança ficou encarregada de algo para o piquenique que seria feito no final. Ouvi o barulho da companhia e fui abrir, imaginado ser Robb, ele havia avisado que passaria aqui para pegar a câmera dele que tinha esquecido ontem à noite.  
\- Daenerys Targaryen mora aqui? – Um entregador que estava segurando uma caixa de presente grande perguntou quando eu abri a porta.   
\- Sim. – Respondi de mau humor, não precisava ser um gênio para saber que isso era obra do Renly.  
\- Você poderia assinar aqui. – Ele perguntou me dando uma caneta, rubriquei minha assinatura pegando a caixa, apesar de grande estava leve e eu não tinha a menor ideia do que poderia ser.  
Robb passou pelo entregador me olhando com curiosidade. Levei o pacote para sala, entregaria a Daenerys quando ela descesse com a Lis.   
\- Não vou nem perguntar como foi o encontro dela então, ontem o cara trouxe uma flor de cristal e agora manda um presente quase nove da manhã, não gosto dele, mas vou ter que admitir, o cara tem estilo. – Robb afirmou olhando para o pacote com curiosidade. Eu sabia que Renly não estava atrás de uma amizade como ele afirmou a Danny, eu só não conseguia entender que jogo ele estava querendo jogar aqui. Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por Robb que estava abrindo a merda do cartão que veio com o presente.  
\- Você enlouqueceu, isso é invasão de privacidade. – Eu disse tomando o papel da mão dele, eu também queria saber o que estava escrito, mas não queria que Daenerys se chateasse.   
\- Qual é lobo branco, você também tá doidinho para saber, depois devolvemos pro envelope, ela nem vai saber. – Disse tentando me convencer, devolvi o cartão para Robb que sorriu vitorioso. Teoricamente quem mexeu no cartão foi Robb então eu não tinha nada haver com isso.  
\- Aceite esse meu presente como agradecimento “ pelo melhor encontro de todos”, quando vi eu não resisti e tive que compra-lo para você, use ele domingo, está na hora das pessoas de Winterfell perceberem que existe um anjo entre nós, não digo isso só por sua beleza, mas por seu generoso coração, obrigado mais uma vez, bjs seu Renly Haha.   
Quando Robb terminou de ler eu bufei sentindo o meu peito queimar de ciúmes, eu não sei porque Daenerys achou que não era o tipo dele, esse cartão mostrava o quão interessado ele estava por ela, mais o que eu esperava, céus Danny era maravilhosa, só um tolo não perceberia isso.  
\- Só não entendi o melhor encontro de todos entre aspas, ou seu Renly Haha. Esse cartão tá meio estranho. – Robb afirmou, mas não dei atenção. Mandei ele guardar logo aquilo antes que Daenerys descesse.  
Quando ele terminou de colocar o cartão de volta, Daenerys surgiu com Lyanna na entrada, ela tinha feito cinco tranças pequenas no topo da cabeça de Lyanna deixando o restante do cabelo solto.  
\- Titio. – Lyanna gritou animada. Robb abriu os braços e ela correu para sua direção.  
\- Como está linda e cheirosa a  princesa do titio. – Robb falou a enchendo de beijos.   
\- O que é isso? - Daenerys perguntou apontando para caixa de presente.   
\- É para você, um entregador veio deixar. – Falei, ela ficou surpresa.   
\- Abre Danny eu quero ver. – Lyanna pediu com sua voz infantil empolgada, Daenerys leu o cartão antes de abrir e riu do que estava escrito balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
Lyanna se aproximou dela enquanto abria olhando curiosamente, Daenerys tirou um vestido cor de vinho longo decorado com flores, era uma roupa muito chique.  
\- Papai a Danny ganhou um vestido de princesa. – Lyanna disse virando na minha direção.  
\- Parece que sim, agora temos que ir se não você vai perder o passeio.   
\- Tá bom papai, Danny você veste ele pra eu ver depois. – Lyanna pediu e Danny sorriu para ela.  
\- Claro minha lindinha, agora papai vai te deixar no passeio. Lembra que você prometeu se comportar, agora me dá um beijinho que já estou com saudades. – Daenerys falou enquanto colocava o vestido de lado se abaixando, minha filha passou seus bracinhos envolta do se pescoço deu um beijo na sua bochecha, elas eram lindas juntas.   
\- Eu também já vou tenho trabalho para fazer hoje, adeus minha musa te vejo no fim de semana. – Robb disse indo até ela que já tinha se levantando e depositou um beijo na sua testa, ela riu e o empurrou.   
\- Robb pega o bolo que está na cozinha e coloca no meu carro. – Pedi jogando a chave para ele.  
\- Vamos indo então. – Falei pegando Lis com um braço e levando sua mochila com o outro.   
\- Vem eu abro a porta para você. – Daenerys ofereceu enquanto saímos, pensei no quanto gostaria de ter conhecido Danny de outra maneira.

Pvo Robb

Saí da casa do meu irmão apressado pois tinha trabalho a fazer, eu já estava seguindo  meu novo alvo a alguns dias e não tinha achado nada suspeito para azar da minha cliente e do meu irmão. Afinal se Renly estivesse aprontando, quem sabe o idiota ainda tivesse chance com Daenerys. Renly dirigiu até um prédio, desceu no estacionamento. Saí do meu carro com a câmera na mão, Loras Tyrell apareceu o abraçando. A cena que veio a seguir me chocou, tanto que quase esqueci de fotografar, quando comecei a tirar as fotos a câmera foi arrancada da minha mão.  
\- Que merda. – Gritei virando para encarar uma Margaery raivosa, ela estava muito mais bonita que dá última vez que a vi. Tinha pintado os cabelos de loiro, o que destacou seus olhos, tentei pegar a câmera da sua mão, mas ele me deu uma joelhada no meio das pernas, cai no chão gritando de dor, a minha pequena rosa além de mais bonita, tinha ficado mais violenta também.  
\- Porra Margaery, isso dói.- Falei caído ainda no chão.  
\- Que bom, era essa a intenção, seu babaca, você ainda está nessa de ficar invadindo a privacidade dos outros para ganhar dinheiro, eu esperava mais de você Robb. – Ela falou arrancando o filme da câmera e jogando a mesma em cima de mim.  
\- Margaery o que está acontecendo aqui? Robb? – Loras perguntou sendo seguido por Renly, o que me lembrou da minha descoberta.   
\- Esse idiota estava fotografando vocês se beijando. – Explicou ainda exaltada, ela sempre ficou mais bonita irritada.   
\- Então acho que precisamos conversar. – Renly falou olhando para mim que assenti, subimos para o apartamento de Loras e Margaery, essa que o tempo todo me fuzilava com o olhar, eu sabia que não era só por causa das fotos, ela nunca mais falou comigo desde a época da Talisa.   
Quando chegamos lá, Renly e Loras me contaram toda a história e realmente estava chocado. Nunca havia passado na minha cabeça que Renly era gay, de Loras eu sempre soube que ele era bissexual.   
\- Uma pessoa me contatou para seguir você e descobrir algum podre, então meus amigos estamos numa situação complicada aqui. – Expliquei, afinal de contas eu tinha um código de ética a seguir.   
\- Eu até imagino quem seja, eu pago três vezes mais. – Renly ofereceu, a oferta era tentadora, mas eu não podia aceitar.  
\- Não se trata de dinheiro. – Falei e Margaery levantou revoltada do sofá vindo na minha direção.   
\- Se não se trata de dinheiro, então se trata do que Robb? Destruir a vida das pessoas? Eles dois não fizeram mal a ninguém, eles se amam, o que tem de errado nisso, você ainda sabe o que é o amor Robb? – Ela perguntou olhando dentro dos meus  olhos, desviei o meu olhar antes que me perdesse naqueles olhos.  
\- Se trata de ética, vocês não estão só escondendo seu relacionamento e sim enganando outras pessoas, você levou Daenerys a um encontro. – Acusei apontando o dedo para Renly, ele estava iludindo a Danny isso era horrível depois de tudo que ela passou eu não poderia manter isso para mim.  
\- Ela já sabe, concordou em sair comigo mais uma vez só de faixada. – Explicou, agora aquele bendito cartão fez sentido, eu sabia que tinha algo errado ali.   
\- Robb por favor se um dia você sentiu alguma coisa sincera por mim eu te peço para não contar o que descobriu a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Jon sei que ele é seu confidente. – Margaery pediu quase implorando com olhar, eu nunca fui bom em negar nada para ela, quer dizer só uma vez, mas no final como eu me arrependi da minha escolha.   
\- Tudo bem eu não sei de nada, só vou dizer que o Renly tá saindo com uma loira gostosa. – Falei levantando os braços em rendição, Margaery me surpreendeu e me abraçou, passei os braços envolta da sua cintura e coloquei meu nariz no seu pescoço, ela ainda usava o mesmo perfume, ela cheirava a rosas do campo, suas favoritas. Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por seu empurrão que me fez cair no sofá, o mulher bipolar.   
\- Então agora que estamos acertados eu e Loras estamos atrasados para um reunião de negócios, temos que ir andando. – Renly afirmou se levantando.  
\- Mas vocês iam me levar naquela loja do outro lado da cidade, tenho que ir buscar o meu vestido. – Margaery disse fazendo drama, ri me lembrando de quantas vezes ela usou o mesmo tom comigo no passado.  
\- Agora não dá, estamos muito atrasados e totalmente contra mão, mas aposto que Robb não se importaria de te levar. – Loras falou e eu sorri. Era a oportunidade perfeita para eu começar a me aproximar de novo da minha pequena rosa.  
\- Por mim sem problemas. – Falei e ela bufou irritada.  
\- Se não tem outro jeito. – Falou pegando a bolsa, me levantei sorrindo.  
\- Pode tirar esse sorriso da cara Robb é só uma carona, não voltamos a ser amigos. – Ela disse autoritária, ainda pequena rosa, ainda. 

Pvo Daenerys Targaryen

O dia da festa tinha finalmente chegado. Eu estava me arrumando no apartamento de Margaery, esses dias tínhamos mantido contato pelo celular, estávamos muito próximas éramos parecidas em vários sentidos principalmente no gênio difícil.  
Ela estava pronta, então estava me ajudando a finalizar o meu cabelo, ela tinha o prendido em uma trança clássica estilo medieval, eu já estava pronta usando o vestido que Renly me deu, tinha feito uma maquiagem leve e deixado os lábios bem rosados.  
\- Pronto terminei. – Ela falou pegando o celular para tirar uma foto, o cabelo tinha ficado lindo.   
\- Você quer que eu faça algo no seu? – Ofereci   
\- Não. Hoje vou exibir o meu loiro para a cidade. – Respondeu animada arrumando o cabelo, ela estava linda usando um vestido preto longo de mangas, com um senhor decote triangular nos peitos.   
\- Olha só se não são as duas garotas mais quentes da cidade. – Loras falou entrando no quarto, ele estava muito bonito usando um terno azul escuro com uma gravata preta.   
\- Renly já chegou? – Perguntei pegando a minha bolsa.   
\- Sim, está nos esperamos lá embaixo de limusine, vamos gatas temos uma festa chata para agitar. – Loras disse oferecendo os braços para nós duas.  
O caminho foi tranquilo eu estava um pouco tensa só teria gente importante nessa festa, eu nunca fui a uma festa como essa durante a minha vida inteira, Renly me deu um pouco de champanhe no caminho para relaxar.  
\- Não se esqueça de que está perdidamente apaixonada por mim docinho. – Disse antes de entrarmos em uma casa enorme, parecia um castelo era toda branca com um jardim gigantesco.   
-Completamente apaixonada, entendi. – Respondi divertida. Ele sorriu me dando o seu braço para que eu me apoiasse nele, entramos e a casa era ainda mais bonita por dentro parecia o salão de festas do Titanic, corei um pouco quando senti vários olhares sobre nós, claro eu estava acompanhando Renly então era normal toda essa atenção em mim.  
\- Essa é Daenerys Targaryen uma amiga, esses são meus irmãos Stannis e Robert. – Renly me apresentou a dois homens. Percebi que seus irmãos eram bem mais velhos que ele, talvez por isso tivessem a mente tão fechada.   
\- Ora ora, não me diga que é essa princesa que você tem mantida escondida de nós, agora eu entendi tudo, se eu tivesse uma amiga como você também manteria escondida. – O mais velho e gordo disse. Esse era Robert, Renly tinha me explicado quem era quem ontem na cafeteria, ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés com luxuria, me senti um pouco mal, mas mantive a postura.  
\- É um prazer conhecer você, espero que você seja a mulher que botará fim na vida boêmia do meu irmão. – Stannis disse com uma máscara fria no rosto.  
\- Bem, eu também espero. – Falei divertida apertando a mão do Renly que depositou um beijo na minha testa, Robert sorriu para o gesto.  
\- Leve a menina para beber alguma coisa e mostre o resto da casa para ela. – Robert falou e Renly assentiu. Nos despedimos e seguimos até um balcão pegando algumas bebidas.  
\- Não vire agora, lá vem a minha doce cunhada. Não ligue se ela fizer algum comentário venenoso.  
Renly tinha me contado tudo sobre Cersei, eu não a conhecia ainda, mas pelo que eu sabia ela não era uma boa pessoa.   
\- Olha só se não é o meu doce cunhado e mais uma das suas acompanhantes. – Falou uma voz atrás de mim, seu tom estava cheio de veneno, me virei e vi que ela era muito bonita. Seus cabelos dourados estavam cortados em um estilo Chanel, ela usava um vestido verde escuro longo, ela estava em forma apesar da idade, quando ela olhou para mim parecia surpresa quase em choque.  
\- Olá doce cunhada, essa é Daenerys Targaryen. – Renly apresentou e ela continuava me olhando de forma estranha quase como se tivesse emocionada, eu não estava entendendo nada, olhei para Renly ele parecia estar no mesmo estado que eu.  
\- Você é a irmã de Rhaegar? – Perguntou hesitante.   
\- Sim. – Respondi. Ela deu um passo em minha direção tocando o meu rosto.  
\- Você está tão linda, tão grande. a última vez que eu te vi você era tão pequena. – Falou enquanto eu a olhava confusa. Ela tinha me visto bebê?.  
\- A senhora conhecia a minha mãe? – Perguntei e ela assentiu.  
\- Sim, melhor do que você imagina. – Falou soltando meu rosto e dando um passo para trás, adotando uma postura séria.  
\- Eu não sabia que Rhaegar tinha encontrado você. – Falou enquanto pegava um vinho de um garçom que passou por nós.  
\- Faz um bom tempo já, por causa dele que me mudei para essa cidade. – Afirmei e vi ela beber a taça em questão de minutos.  
\- Você está gostando daqui? – Perguntou com expectativa.  
\- Sim, é uma cidade interessante, conheci pessoas muito especiais. – Falei olhando sorridente para Renly que sorriu com minha encenação.   
\- Que bom para você, só cuidado, tem muito lobo em pele de cordeiro por aqui. – Falou friamente olhando para Renly.   
\- Eu já avisei ela sobre os perigos de Winterfell cunhada, não se preocupe, bom seu irmão chegou você não vai falar com ele? – Renly falou apontando para entrada.   
\- Claro, foi um prazer ver você Daenerys. – Ela falou de uma forma tão doce que até parecia sincera.  
\- O quê foi isso? – Perguntei a Renly quando ela saiu.  
\- Não sei, acho que ela bebeu demais ou se apaixonou por você. – Respondeu divertido me fazendo rir.  
\- Bem os outros acionistas chegaram, preciso falar com eles, por que você não pega um pouco de ar fresco no jardim? Margaery acabou de ir para lá.  
\- Tudo bem, te vejo depois. – Falei pegando meu drink de morango indo lá fora, logo reconheci Margaery bebendo um drink numa mesa no jardim.  
\- Você viu Jon ou Robb por aí? – Perguntei eu ainda não tinha visto nenhum dos dois, eu não via Jon desde a manhã eu já estava com saudade, como ele estava me transformando em uma nova apaixonada.  
\- Não vi o seu gatinho ainda e graças aos Deuses não encontrei o idiota do seu irmão. – Falou bebendo um gole da sua bebida.  
\- Qual o lance entre vocês dois afinal? – Perguntei curiosa.  
\- Outro dia te conto, é uma história longa e chata. – Respondeu.  
\- Olha só se não é Margaery Tyrell. – Ygritte disse se aproximando de nós, Jon tinha comentado que ela estaria aqui, usava um vestido vermelho estilo princesa.   
\- Ygritte fiquei sabendo do seu noivado, parabéns tenho certeza que vocês dois são almas gêmeas. – Margaery disse venosa e segurei o riso.  
\- Obrigada, quem é você?  Te vi chegando com Renly, ele só fala de você lá dentro.   
\- Daenerys Targaryen – Falei educadamente tentando não demostrar a raiva que eu tinha dessa mulher, mas só de lembrar que ela tentou seduzir Jon meu sangue começava a ferver.   
\- Olha só quem está ali, meu amorzinho. – Ygritte falou apontando para parede no canto do jardim. Estava um pouco escuro, mas reconheci Jon encostado lá sozinho. Ele estava tão bonito, cabelos soltos e terno preto um pouco largo com uma camisa branca por dentro, meu coração se agitou com a visão.  
\- Achei que a história de vocês estava acabada. – Margaery comentou me fazendo voltar minha atenção para ruiva nojenta.   
\- Não por muito tempo querida, Jon ainda é doido por mim. – Ela disse convencida e dei uma gargalhada irônica.  
\- O que foi? Qual é a graça? – Perguntou me encarando com desdém.  
\- Nada, só acho que é muita ilusão da sua parte acreditar que ele sente algo por você depois de tanto tempo. – Ela me olhou supressa, acho que ela não imaginava que eu conhecia seu passado podre.  
\- Querida eu não sei o que você acha que sabe, mas pelo que eu ouvi esse homem não se relacionou com ninguém depois de mim, hoje mesmo o vi dispensar duas mulheres, acho que está bem claro que ele não me superou. – Falou com a voz carregada, eu estava muito irritada agora, como ela poderia mesmo acreditar que Jon sente algo por ela.  
\- Bem talvez ele tenha outra pessoa. – Falei a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente.   
\- Duvido muito, até entendo, me superar não é para qualquer um. – Disse com um sorriso sínico.  
 Meu rosto esquentou, eu iria mostrar para essa vaca que ela não significava mais nada para ele.  
\- Ver para crer, é o que dizem. – Falei deixando meu drink em cima da mesa e caminhando na direção de Jon. Quando ele me viu abriu um sorriso lindo, meu coração acelerou ainda mais.  
\- Nossa como você está linda. – Ele disse, não respondi passei a mão no seu pescoço e colei meus lábios nos seus em um beijo terno, uma corrente elétrica atravessou o meu corpo só de sentir o toque dos seus lábios nos meus.   
\- O que foi isso? – Ele me perguntou quando afastei meus lábios dos seus, ele parecia um pouco chocado, mas seus olhos estavam escuros como naquela noite na cozinha.  
\- Sua ex não está convencida de que você a superou, então resolvi mostrar que você está muito bem sem aquela ruiva dos infernos. – Falei irritada lembrando todas as suas insinuações daquela demônia, ainda com os braços no seu pescoço, Jon olhou para trás de mim e sorriu.  
\- Se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer direito. – Falou, não entendi o que ele queria dizer quando eu ia perguntar senti a boca de Jon esmagar a minha com fome sugando meus lábios com força, o mundo parou por um minuto, fechei os olhos e minha mão subiu para o seu cabelos macios apertando seus cachos levemente, enquanto as suas me puxavam colando nossos corpos, sua língua invadiu a minha boca iniciando uma batalha deliciosa com a minha, seu beijo era refrescante, sua boca tinha gosto de menta, provavelmente de algum drink que ele tomou, quando sua mão subiu para minha nuca me segurando com mais força contra a sua boca, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, esqueci de tudo ao meu redor,  estava entorpecida. Desejando que esse momento durasse para sempre, senti meus pulmões começarem a reclamar com falta de ar, Jon separou nossos lábios, dando uma pequena mordida no meu lábio inferior. Meus olhos encontraram os seus, ele me olhava com fome, mais que isso o seu olhar me deu a resposta que tanto procurei esses dias, Jon também estava apaixonado por mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ai o que acharam? a um detalhe escondido nesse capítulo espero que vocês peguem a dica Haha..muito ansiosa aqui para saber a opinião de vcs..o bendito beijo saiu aleluia, Ydritte não deveria provocar uma mulher com sangue de dragão.. No próximo vai ter o aniversário do nosso lobinho carrancudo. Bjs


	14. Surpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente baixe a música Dusk Till Dawn (Feat. Sia) solte ela na hora que Jon é Danny forem dançar escute até o fim do capítulo.. Escrevi essa parte ouvindo ela então acredito que vcs vão curtir também..  
> E o maior capítulo da fic até hj.

## Capítulo 14 - Surpresa

 

 

 

 

 

 

PVO Jon Stark 

 

Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto daquela boca gostosa na minha, a boca dela tinha sabor de morango e álcool, céus isso era tão errado, mas cada parte do meu corpo ansiava por mais. Daenerys estava linda essa noite, ela era de longe a mulher mais bonita da festa. Eu tinha vindo me esconder nesse canto mais escuro para dar um tempo dessa festa chata, havia dispensado duas garotas que tentaram iniciar uma conversa comigo, hoje especialmente eu estava de mau humor e sem o mínimo de paciência para qualquer tipo de flerte, eu sabia por que, vi a hora que ela chegou ao lado de Renly, eu odiei a forma que ele a exibiu, como se fosse um troféu, então resolvi sair para a era externa. 

Depois de um tempo ela apareceu sozinha, pelos deuses, ela parecia um anjo enquanto caminhava na minha direção, então ela me surpreendeu envolvendo os braços ao redor do meu pescoço unindo nossos lábios em um beijo terno, senti seus lábios macios nos meus, foi o suficiente pra levar o meu autocontrole ao limite, questionei o porquê daquela atitude, Danny começou a explicar que era por causa das provocações que Ygritte havia feito com ela sobre mim, foda eu não estava nem ai para Ygritte, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era naquela boca linda na minha frente, no corpo dela tão próximo ao meu e aquele perfume de flores tropicais que vinha dela me deixando entorpecido.

 Olhei para frente e vi que Margaery e Ygritte olhavam para nós dois, observei também que não havia quase ninguém nessa área da festa, os poucos por aqui estavam presos em suas próprias conversas para nos notar nesse canto escuro, então me deixei guiar pelos meus instintos e a beijei de verdade me deliciando com a sua boca doce e macia, Daenerys correspondeu o beijo com paixão, foi o bastante para me levar a loucura, foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu imaginei antes.

Depois que eu quebrei o beijo não consegui desviar o meu olhar do dela, estava preso no seu encanto, curtindo o sabor da sua boca ainda na minha, apesar da luz baixa, notei o vermelho que tingiu suas bochechas, ela era adorável, ergui minha mão para tocar seu rosto, mas ela foi puxada para longe antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo.

\- Pelos deuses antigos e novos Daenerys, você enlouqueceu? Renly vai te matar, a sua sorte é que ninguém prestou atenção em vocês dois se engolindo aqui, mas Ygritte saiu bufando dizendo que vai contar para o Renly a piranha que ele trouxe para casa. – Margaery disse um pouco exaltada, Robb estava do seu lado me olhando maliciosamente, a expressão de Daenerys caiu e com ela a realidade me atingiu, lembrando-me de que ela estava aqui acompanhando outro homem.

Danny tinha me beijado por causa de Ygritte certo? Mas o nosso beijo foi tão real, ela estava tão entregue, que por um momento eu pensei, quer saber, não importa. 

\- Eu vou falar com Renly agora mesmo, só espero que ele não me odeie. – Danny disse para Margaery me dando um olhar rápido, saindo rapidamente na direção da casa, eu tinha percebido o quanto ela e Renly estavam se tornando cada vez mais íntimos, trocando mensagens o tempo todo, provavelmente nesse exato momento já devia ter se arrependido do nosso beijo.

\- Imagina a minha surpresa quando Margaery me contou o que estava rolando aqui, uma pena que eu perdi isso, sabia que rolava algo entre você dois. – Robb disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Não foi nada disso Robb, a gente se beijou só para mostrar a Ygritte que não sinto nada por ela mais. – Menti, esse não foi o motivo pelo qual eu a beijei, como diz o ditado a ocasião faz o ladrão, eu vi a oportunidade de fazer o que o queria há tanto tempo e agarrei, agora as coisas haviam se complicado por causa disso.

\- Por causa de Ygritte certo. 

\- Eu vou falar com ele, explicar a situação. – Falei. Por mais que eu odiasse a ideia deles juntos eu não queria estragar as coisas para Daenerys.

\- Cara relaxa, ninguém importante viu o que rolou aqui, ele não vai ligar. – Robb disse me fazendo olhar para ele incrédulo, eu tinha beijado a garota do cara, ele não ia ligar porque ninguém viu? Pensar em Daenerys dessa forma fez o meu estômago doer.

\- Sério que você acredita nisso Robb? – Perguntei, ele já ia me responder, mas antes trocou um olhar com Margaery e balançou a cabeça negativamente, tinha alguma coisa rolando aqui, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso agora. 

\- Deixa pra lá, você tem razão. – Respondeu parecendo frustrado.

Entrei na festa e procurei os dois no meio da multidão, vi Daenerys conversando com Renly numa parede perto do bar, eles estavam bastante próximos, fui na direção deles, a medida que fui me aproximando vi quando ele riu e beijou sua mão carinhosamente, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto, então Renly colocou uma mão em cada lado da cabeça dela carinhosamente e depositou um selinho nos seus lábios. Eu congelei no lugar, meu peito doeu com a visão, eu queria arranca-la de perto dele, mas eu não era louco de fazer isso, olhando os dois juntos percebi finalmente na encrenca que eu tinha me metido,  o que eu sentia por Daenerys ia muito além de uma atração, tentei me enganar esse tempo todo, neguei para Robb, para meu pai, neguei até para mim mesmo, mas a verdade é que eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela, dizem que a verdade é libertadora, mas não no meu caso, descobrir isso agora só complicava mais as coisas pro meu lado. Dei meia volta, eles já tinham se acertado, acabei esbarrando em Robb que pelo visto tinha me seguido com Margaery até aqui.

\- Acho que já vou embora. – Falei para o meu irmão, eu não queria ficar aqui vendo eles juntos, eu precisava ir para casa e pensar no caos que minha vida amorosa estava se tornando.

\- Jon relaxa, as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem. – Robb falou seriamente, não entendi o que ele queria dizer com isso, para mim tudo estava bem claro agora.

-Margaery por favor, você sabe que ele é de confiança. – Robb falou olhando na direção dela.

-Tudo bem, mas não aqui, lá no meu apartamento, como Danny vai dormir lá, combinamos uns drinks pós-festa. – Respondeu aos apelos do meu irmão, enquanto eu não estava entendendo nada.

\- Relaxa Stark, você não vai a lugar nenhum, até o fim da noite você vai descobrir o porquê não precisa se preocupar com Renly. – Disse a ultima parte sussurrando próximo ao meu ouvido, despertando a minha curiosidade, tinha alguma coisa acontecendo aqui e agora eu queria saber o que era.

 

PVO Renly

 

Eu estava indo buscar Daenerys lá fora, tinha conseguido me livrar de uma conversa chata sobre negócios, eu nunca entendia porque as pessoas dão festas para falar de negócios, melhor marcar uma reunião no escritório, festas eram justamente feitas para dar um tempo dessas coisas. 

\- Era você mesmo que eu estava procurando. – Ygritte disse, eu não havia a encontrado desde o jantar de noivado dela com o sogro do meu irmão.

\- Pode falar então bela dama. – Falei olhando para porta, não queria deixar Daenerys muito tempo por aí, precisava que mais pessoas vissem nós dois juntos.

\- Jon e sua acompanhante estavam se beijando em um canto do jardim, achei que você deveria saber. – Ela disse. Isso seria um problema, Daenerys mora com Jon e resolve agarrar ele logo aqui, ela só podia estar de brincadeira.

\- Quem além de você viu isso? – Perguntei, se alguém da minha família tivesse visto eu teria que agir rapidamente, Daenerys ficaria muito chateada se eu socasse a cara de Jon?

\- Não tinha quase ninguém lá, aparentemente só eu e Margaery, mais isso é o de menos, você ouviu o que eu falei? Sua linda garota de cabelo platinado estava beijando Jon, aliás, eles estavam se engolindo. – Ela respondeu me deixando tranquilo, Daenerys cometeu um deslize, mas ao menos não tinha arruinado nada para mim, graças aos sete, na verdade agora eu estava curioso sobre como esse beijo aconteceu. 

\- Ygritte é complicado, oficialmente eu e ela não temos nada ainda, eu sei do interesse de Jon nela e ele sabe do meu, Daenerys ainda não decidiu qual de nós dois ela prefere, na verdade obrigado pela informação, depois dessa preciso trabalhar mais duro sobre ela essa noite, sabe como é, adoro uma disputa, principalmente se envolver uma mulher bonita. – Falei divertido, cara eu realmente tinha jogo de cintura, ela me olhava de boca aberta.

  - Você está de brincadeira comigo não é? – Ela perguntou aparentemente indignada.

  - Claro que não, na verdade eu nem posso desperdiçar muito tempo com você agora, tem uma garota lá fora cujo coração eu quero ganhar e Jon já tem muita vantagem por morar com ela. – Acabei deixando escapar, ela franziu o cenho.

\- Eles moram juntos?

\- Ela é a babá da filha dele, mas depois da noite que planejei para ela, pode apostar que é comigo que ela vai ficar de vez, já posso ouvir os sinos de casamento, por isso espero que você mantenha sua boca fechada, minha família não sabe desse detalhe e eu quero que continue assim, se alguém descobrir, posso precisar mudar a atenção deles de Daenerys para outro futuro membro da família, como anda aquela história mesmo sobre a sua barriga de aluguel? – Perguntei sabendo que ela entenderia o recado, a ruiva na minha frente ficou mais branca que o normal, eu podia ver seus olhos faiscarem. 

\- Tudo bem Renly, se você quer namorar uma piranha, não sou eu que vou contar a sua família. – Respondeu raivosa. 

\- Lave a sua boca para falar de Daenerys, estou falando sério. Ela é importante para mim, além de que nós dois sabemos que você não tem moral nenhuma para questionar ou falar alguma coisa sobre ela, na verdade acho que você adoraria estar no lugar dela, mas sabe onde é o seu lugar? Do lado do seu noivo, eu o vi indo agora mesmo na direção da entrada, acho que ele está procurando sua amada noiva. – Falei a ultima parte cheia de sarcasmo tocando seu rosto levemente, ela estava vermelha de raiva, mas não faria nada, afinal ela tinha mais a perder, Robert provavelmente não ligaria se eu estivesse numa competição por uma garota, provavelmente me incentivaria, o importante para ele seria só o quão bonita e boa de cama ela seria para valer tanto esforço da minha parte.

\- Boa noite Renly, foi um prazer ver você. – Falou se afastando e dei um sorriso simpático para ela, acenando um tchau com a minha mão.

 

PVO Daenerys

 

Cheguei no momento que Ygritte estava se afastando de Renly, droga ela já devia ter contado para ele, eu tinha ficado com tanta raiva dela que esqueci completamente onde eu estava e principalmente o que eu vim fazer aqui, esse meu lado impulsivo as vezes surgia me lembrando da minha herança Targaryen.

\- Eu sinto muito, por favor, não me odeie. – Eu disse me aproximando dele, Renly, Loras, Margaery já estavam se tornando grandes amigos para mim, era como fazer parte de um daqueles grupinhos do ensino médio, eu não queria perder isso.

\- Relaxa vamos para um lugar mais afastado, mas onde eu possa exibir você comigo. – Ele falou me puxando mais para o centro da festa, porém nos afastamos ficando próximos de uma parede.

\- Ela te contou? – Perguntei. Ele parecia tão calmo e relaxado que por um minuto achei que Ygritte tinha ficado de boca calada.

\- Sim, inclusive gostaria de dizer que você é bem safadinha viu. – Falou divertido me fazendo franzir o cenho confusa.

\- Você não está com raiva então? – Perguntei estranhado totalmente sua reação.

\- Não, para nossa sorte ela mesma disse que ninguém viu, então não há porque ter preocupações baby. – Falou segurando minhas mãos nas suas com carinho.

\- Mas se ela contar a alguém? Ou céus o que ela deve estar pensando agora, se ela descobre sobre você ou sobre nós. – Falei preocupada sabendo como a noite de hoje era importante para ele.

\- Eu tenho tudo sob controle, ela não vai falar porque tem rabo preso comigo e eu meio que a ameacei,  ela esta achando que eu, você e Jon estamos num triangulo amoroso, dois rapazes disputando uma garota é muito popular nos romances sabia,  se eu fosse você apostaria em mim que sou mais charmoso, sei que vocês mulheres tem queda pelos caras sombrios, mas atente pelo detalhe que eu sou mais rico que ele também. – Brincou depositando um beijo carinhoso em minhas mãos. Balancei a cabeça negativamente não acreditando o quão rápido ele resolveu nossos problemas, ainda mais com uma história dessas.

\- Então eu estou sendo disputada por dois caras, parece que o cupido ouviu minhas preces. – Falei divertida abanando uma mão próxima ao meu rosto. 

\- Minha cunhada está olhando para nós dois agora e como Jon saiu na frente nessa disputa, tá na hora de equilibrar as coisas. – Falou colocando uma mão em cada lado da minha cabeça, hora dos selinhos que a gente tinha combinado.

Depois de me beijar levemente ele fez uma cara e me perguntou:

\- Então quem beija melhor? – Perguntou me fazendo rir, era por isso que eu estava com tanto medo de perder essa nova amizade, onde eu encontraria outra figura como Renly.

\- Sinceramente acho que você não ia gostar da resposta. – Brinquei. Ele fez um bico e levou a mão no peito fingindo dor, fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei outro selinho nele, eu seria uma acompanhante perfeita, já que quase estraguei tudo.

\- Depois quero saber de tudo mocinha. – Ele falou, eu pisquei para ele assentindo com a cabeça.

O resto da festa passou tranquila na hora do jantar percebi os olhares de Jon sobre mim e Renly, parece que eu não era a única ciumenta, além de que Renly estava muito abusado se divertindo com a carranca de Jon na sua direção, principalmente depois que  Loras explicou que Robb estava com dificuldade de mentir para Jon, então contaríamos para ele depois da festa, o que de certa forma me deixou aliviada, eu passei a noite pensando no nosso beijo, queria mais daquilo, sinceramente eu iria seguir o conselho da Margaery agora que eu tinha certeza que Jon correspondia meus sentimentos.

Na hora de ir embora Renly e eu fomos nos despedir dos anfitriões da festa, seu irmão Robert  a esposa dele. 

\- Foi um prazer conhecer você Daenerys, Renly puxou o meu gosto para mulheres bonitas,  eu sinto  que vocês têm futuro, sinceramente nunca o vi ser tão cuidadoso com uma garota, como ele está sendo com você.  – Robert falou, eu sorri olhando para  Renly.

\- Verdade? É muito bom saber disso. – Respondi.

\- A festa estava ótima, mas já vamos, Daenerys e eu temos assuntos para tratar hoje a noite, não é baby? – Renly perguntou puxando-me para perto, me dando um beijo de esquimó, confesso que me segurei para não gargalhar. 

\- Muitos assuntos meu amor. – Respondi sorridente tentando soar maliciosa. 

\- Volte sempre que quiser Daenerys, você é muito bem vinda nessa casa. – Cersei disse me dando um abraço apertado, ela tinha passado a noite me olhando de forma profunda,  seu irmão Jaime ficou me analisando em diversos momentos também, eu estava começando a ficar sem graça, até Renly estranhou falando que ela era sempre venenosa com suas acompanhantes. 

\- Você é muito gentil, obrigada. – Agradeci a empurrando sutilmente desfazendo o nosso abraço. 

-Então boa noite, nós já vamos indo agora. - Renly disse enquanto entrelaçava nossas mãos.

\- Boa noite. – Responderam juntos.

-A sua cunhada tá começando a me assustar. – Confessei enquanto descíamos a escada na direção da limusine.

\- Acredite, a mim também, com o veneno dela posso lidar, mas com essa gentileza, não sei, deve estar tramando algo, talvez queira usar você contra mim, o sonho dela é que Jaime ganhe a promoção no meu lugar.

\- Então ela está perdendo tempo, eu não faria nada contra você, quer dizer nada além de beijar um rapaz carrancudo escondida no seu jardim, eu juro. – Brinquei e ele riu enquanto entramos no carro, Loras e Margaery já estavam lá. Mal entramos e  Loras já estava entregando uma taça de champanhe para cada um de nós. 

\- Para comemorar o sucesso da noite, apesar dos contratempos. – Falou levantando a taça olhando para mim.

\- Olha eu já me desculpei. – Falei levantando a mão esquerda em sinal de rendição.

\- Tudo bem, tudo acabou bem, além do mais, eu até me diverti com isso no final. – Renly interviu me defendendo.

\- Eu só estava brincando, na verdade estou curioso, Jon Stark tem ou não tem pegada? – Loras perguntou. Eu corei lembrando os lábios de Jon sobre o meu, só de lembrar o meu corpo esquentava.

\- Tem, e bota pegada nisso meu irmão. – Confessei e eles deram gritinhos animados me fazendo ficar mais corada, ou talvez fosse o efeito da bebida.

 

\- Céus sinceramente achei que você e Ygritte iam sair na mão, ela quase virou a mesa quando o Jon te pegou de jeito, sinceramente eu não tenho dúvidas que ele tá na sua, ele queria ir embora da festa quando viu Renly te dando um selinho. – Ela disse me fazendo sorrir, enquanto os meninos deram mais gritinhos animados.

\- Eu também sinto que ele gosta de mim. – Falei animada com minha descoberta da noite.

\- Sem querer cortar o barato, mas não se esqueça que é Jon Stark de quem estamos falando, então talvez ele dê um balde de água fria, mas se você quer ele, não desisti e faça o que eu te falei. – Margaery disse enquanto Loras enchia outra taça para ela.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Falei. De certa forma entendia o medo de Jon, tinha muitos riscos aqui, eu só estava torcendo que ele estivesse disposto a arriscar como eu estava. 

\- Chegamos. – Loras anunciou quando o motorista parou na frente do prédio.

Renly saiu primeiro me oferecendo a mão para me ajudar a sair do carro. Jon e Robb estavam encostados no carro esperando, eu estava ansiosa para falar com ele, explicar sobre mim e Renly, na verdade eu queria mais que isso, queria falar sobre nós, sobre o que está acontecendo entre a gente, mas não era a hora certa, isso tinha que partir dele. 

Renly dispensou o motorista e subimos juntos. Em silêncio entramos no apartamento, eu sentei no sofá tirando os saltos, eles já estavam começando a me incomodar.

\- Então vocês gostaram da festa? – Renly perguntou. Ele e Robb sentaram ao meu lado. 

\- Sim. – Jon respondeu frio. Ele estava mentindo, eu sabia disso.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso para eu poder continuar bebendo. Loras foi buscar o karaokê no quarto, eu quero me divertir. – Margaery disse sentando na poltrona tirando o sapato.

\- Tudo bem apressadinha. – Renly respondeu. 

\-  Jon eu sou gay. – Renly disse e Jon engasgou olhando para ele incrédulo.

\- Também não precisava cuspir isso assim em cima dele. – Minha amiga falou fazendo Renly girar os olhos.

\- Você é gay desde quando? – Jon perguntou. Ele estava em choque.

\- A minha vida toda eu acho. – Renly respondeu risonho. 

\- Mas, e todas aquelas garotas? 

\- Fakes, como Daenerys. Algumas eram acompanhantes de luxo, outras se comoviam com histórias que eu inventava sobre uma garota que minha família nunca aceitaria e acabavam topando me ajudar, essa aqui como é muito espertinha descobriu a verdade. – Disse batendo na minha coxa.

\- Estou chocado. – Ele falou suspirando. 

\- Acredite, eu também fiquei. – Robb disse e Jon o encarou.

\- Claro, agora está explicado por que você estava agindo estranho, tudo faz sentido. – Falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Então já contou a ele? – Loras perguntou colocando o karaokê na estante perto da televisão.

\- Sim. – Margaery respondeu e Loras sorriu se aproximando de Renly depositando o selinho em seus lábios, Jon arregalou os olhos com a cena.

\- Porra, vocês são um casal? – Perguntou agitado fazendo eu e Margaery trocarmos um olhar antes de cair na gargalhada. 

\- Achei que vocês tinham contado tudo para ele. – Loras exclamou rindo também.

\- Faltava essa parte. – Renly disse dando os ombros.

\-  Estamos juntos desde a universidade Jon. – Loras explicou.

\- Eu acho que preciso de uma bebida agora, parece que acordei em um universo alternativo. – Falou brincando, seu olhar cruzou com meu. Sorri para ele, que correspondeu o meu sorriso.

\- Robb faz algo de útil e pega as bebidas na cozinha, por favor. Eu e Danny vamos trocar de roupa. – Margaery falou se levantando, eu fiz o mesmo, queria tirar esse vestido logo.

\- Vocês vão trocar de roupa juntas? Tipo, no mesmo quarto? – Robb perguntou maliciosamente. 

\- Sim e daí? Somos amigas. – Ela respondeu e ele sorriu. 

\- Eu posso ir também? Prometo que vocês não vão notar que eu estou lá. – Robb disse, ele era inacreditável. 

\- Só nos seus sonhos idiota. – Margaery disse jogando uma almofada em cima dele. 

\- Com certeza eu vou sonhar com essa cena hoje. – Ele disse piscando para nós duas, foi a vez de Jon bater com a almofada nele. 

\- Ai ai, está bom, eu só estava brincando povo sem humor. – Robb falou fazendo Jon parar de bater nele com o travesseiro.

\- Quem não te conhece que te compre Robb Stark, vamos Danny. – Margaery falou me puxando na direção do quarto.

 

PVO Jon Stark

Loras me deu uma cerveja, eu ainda estava chocado com as revelações da noite, mas não vou mentir o alívio que atingiu meu corpo ao saber que Danny não tinha nada com Renly, que era tudo atuação. Não que isso facilitasse a nossa situação, eu teria que pensar com calma no que estava rolando entre nós dois.

Ela saiu do quarto de Margaery usando um shortinho jeans apertado, com uma regata preta de algodão. Porra, ela estava sexy com aquela roupa, ótimo, eu teria que manter minhas mãos longe dela ou faria uma loucura.

Renly entregou uma taça de vinho para ela, que agradeceu vindo sentar ao meu lado, ela me olhava com um brilho diferente no olhar, lembrei-me do nosso beijo, a forma que ela se entregou a ele, como ela estava irritada com Ygritte. É claro que ela ficou com ciúmes, a forma que ela me olhou na cozinha no dia do encontro com Renly, Danny também sentia algo por mim, eu não tinha ideia de como agir agora diante dessa informação, fui tirado dos meus pensamentos pela voz de Margaery.

\- Quem quer brincar de eu nunca?  – Margaery falou enquanto ligava o som colocando uma música para tocar. 

\- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia – Daenerys disse bebendo um gole de vinho.

\- Vamos, vai ser divertido Daenerys, por favor, baby.- Renly pediu, ela riu concordado. 

Eu não queria, mas Margaery ameaçou me trancar no quarto de Loras, segundo ela quem não joga não escuta. A brincadeira começou com coisas leves, mas rapidamente as perguntas estavam ficando pervertidas, diferente da maioria eu estava dando apenas pequenos goles na minha cerveja, então eu era o mais sóbrio da casa, alguém aqui precisava manter as coisas sob controle.

\- Eu nunca fiz sexo com meu melhor amigo ou amiga. – Loras disse maliciosamente olhando diretamente para a irmã, Margaery bufou bebendo logo em seguida, Robb olhou para ela antes de beber do seu copo também, provavelmente relembrando a história dos dois, ele confessou que estava tentando se reaproximar dela, no entanto Margaery estava relutante em tentar voltar a ser sua amiga como antes, depois de tudo, esperava que os dois se acertassem, eu sabia que Robb sentia falta da presença dela na sua vida.

\- Eu nunca me apaixonei pelo meu chefe. – Margaery disse olhando primeiramente para irmão, afinal ele namorava o chefe, essa história ainda parecia surreal para mim, Margaery encarava Danny que estava vermelha, seu olhar cruzou com meu, ela bebeu um gole da bebida. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. 

\- Quer saber, nós não íamos cantar no karaokê? – Daenerys disse se levantando na direção do aparelho de TV, percebi que ela já estava um pouco bêbada e quando ela desequilibrou me levantei rapidamente evitando sua queda. 

\- Cuidado mocinha. – Falei e ela me olhou risonha. 

\- Vou prestar mais atenção, tem algo que eu possa fazer por você? Acabou de me salvar de uma bela queda, então estou a sua disposição. – Disse maliciosamente olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, mas seu olhar não vacilou, porra eu não podia acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso comigo, desviei meu olhar do seu antes que eu ficasse perdido dentro dele, a endireitei me afastando dela.

\- Quem sabe maneirar um pouco no álcool. – Falei divertido, mas realmente achava que ela já tinha bebido demais, ela franziu o cenho e girou olhos na minha direção.

\- Você é inacreditável Jon. – Disse virando as costas continuando o seu caminho tentando ligar o aparelho de karaokê.

 Ela e os meninos cantaram e dançaram um pouco, Daenerys dançou sensualmente quando Renly cantou uma música de Justin Timberlake, eu tive que colocar uma almofada no meio das pernas para ninguém perceber o que seu pequeno show tinha feito sobre mim. 

Depois de mais algumas bebidas Loras e Renly foram para o quarto, eu não queria pensar no que eles estavam fazendo lá.

\- Onde eu e Jon vamos dormir? – Robb questionou para Margaery que apontou para o sofá que estou sentado.

\- Sofá cama esse ai, vai caber vocês dois sem problemas. – Ela explicou a Robb. Nós estávamos usando as roupas da festa ainda, mas Loras e Renly tinham emprestado roupas para dormirmos. 

\- Pensei que eu ia dormir no seu quarto com você e Danny aqui com Jon, como nos velhos tempos pequena rosa. – Robb argumentou fazendo a loira gargalhar. 

\- Prefiro dormir no chão a dividir minha cama com você. – Margaery respondeu sarcástica, meu irmão não se abalou e sorriu.

\- Você nunca reclamou antes pequena rosa, pelo que eu me lembro você até gostava de dormir agarradinha a mim. – Ele provocou abraçando a si mesmo como se estivesse a imitando, Margaery bufou irritada.

\- Isso foi há muito tempo querido e eu não vivo de passado. Não me chame de novo desse apelido idiota ou expulso você daqui você sabe que sou capaz disso. – Ameaçou fazendo meu irmão se encolher, ela era capaz disso mesmo, só um homem com pouco juízo tentaria deixar Margaery Tyrell com raiva. 

\- Tem um lençol limpo ali naquele armário e um cobertor, se precisar de alguma coisa Jon é só bater no meu quarto, primeira porta a direita, agora se for você que precisar Robb se vira sozinho, quero você bem longe do meu quarto. – Ela disse se levantando, Danny a imitou, vi ela esconder um bocejo com a mão, ela deveria estar cansada. 

\- Boa noite Robb. – Disse beijando o rosto do meu irmão, se inclinando depois na minha direção ela sorriu e beijou no canto da minha boca. 

\- Durma bem Jon. – Sussurrou provocativa antes de sair acompanhando Margaery, essa mulher queria me enlouquecer. 

\- Sabe, você não me disse ainda se ela beija bem. – Meu irmão falou me cutucando, me recusei a responder.

\- Levanta Robb, eu quero dormir. 

Já tinha passado quase duas semanas do meu beijo com Daenerys, eu tenho evitado esse assunto a todo custo, ela tentou falar comigo sobre isso umas duas vezes, em todas as oportunidades eu dei um jeito de mudar de assunto, da última vez falei sobre Lyanna e ela, como achava a relação das duas linda e como odiaria que qualquer coisa atrapalhasse isso, o olhar triste que ela me deu mostrou que ela tinha entendido o recado. Eu me senti péssimo naquele noite, então eu estava tentando manter um pouco de distância agora, só que isso estava me matando, principalmente agora que ela parece estar fazendo o mesmo que eu, ela saiu quase todas as noites dessa semana e eu estava começando a desconfiar que talvez ela estivesse saindo com alguém. A ideia dela com outro me deixava louco, mas ela esclareceu que estava ajudando Elia com os preparativos de um aniversário de uma amiga, eu respirei aliviado, deuses estava me tornando uma bagunça emocional, queria ficar com Danny, sonhava todas as noites com a sua boca na minha, seu corpo no meu, mas eu tinha uma filha, não se tratava apenas do que eu queria e sim do que era melhor para ela.

\- Daenerys, tem como você cuidar da Lis amanhã de manhã? Eu posso te pagar hora extra. – Perguntei antes dela sair, era meu aniversário e Robb queria me levar para escalar com ele já que eu decidi não fazer nenhum tipo de comemoração esse ano. 

\- Jon pare com isso de hora extra, eu fico com ela sem problema, bem vai ser seu presente de aniversário. – Ela disse sorridente, eu fiquei surpreso por ela saber, afinal eu não tinha comentado com ela. 

\- Como você descobriu? 

\- Seu irmão me contou, ele já tinha falado comigo sobre ficar com  Lyanna, porque ele quer muito te levar para sair. – Ela respondeu. Não sabia que esse passeio era tão importante para Robb. 

\- Obrigado. – Agradeci, ela assentiu se despedindo em seguida de forma distante, eu odiava isso, tudo que eu queria era que as coisas voltassem ao normal entre nós.

\- Danny? – Chamei quando ela virou em direção a porta. 

\- Sim? – Questionou me olhando interrogativamente. 

\- Cat vai fazer um jantar pelo meu aniversário, nada demais, só mais um jantar em família, você gostaria de ir? – Perguntei torcendo para que ela aceitasse, lembrei do almoço que ela foi, como tinha sido divertido tê-la junto da minha família.

\- Eu adoraria ir com você Jon. – Ela respondeu docemente, não consegui conter o enorme sorriso que se espalhou através do meu rosto. 

\- Tudo bem, melhor você ir, não quero que você se atrase. – Falei ouvindo uma buzina de carro em seguida. 

\- Renly me ofereceu uma carona, boa noite Jon. – Desejou antes de sair. Eu retribui com um aceno, eu só queria que amanhã fosse um daqueles dias divertidos que eu costumava passar com ela.

 

Pvo Daenerys 

Renly estava me esperando, ainda tínhamos que definir os últimos detalhes da festa surpresa de Jon, eu estava empolgada principalmente para dar o presente que comprei para ele, embora estivesse triste com a nossa situação atual. Por isso chamei Renly parar irmos tomar umas bebidas e comer algo antes de seguirmos para a casa dos Starks, Robb tinha os chamados para ajudarem, claramente era uma tentativa de manter Margaery por perto, eles como não dispensavam uma festa, aceitaram.

\- Oi baby, então para onde você que ir? – Perguntou quando entrei no carro, seria só nós dois agora, eu preciso de ombro um amigo, Margaery era um doce, mas seus conselhos sobre minha situação com Jon envolviam sempre eu aparecendo nua para ele em algum lugar da casa, aliás, ela chegou a me levar essa semana para fazer uma depilação completa, falando que uma mulher sempre deve estar preparada, ri com a lembrança.

\- Qualquer lugar que eu possa conversar com você tranquilamente. 

Chamei Renly pois não sabia mais o que deveria fazer sobre Jon, eu já tinha tentado até iniciar uma conversa com ele sobre o que estava rolando entre nós, mas ele sempre mudava de assunto. Para piorar ele estava se distanciando de mim, eu não tive tempo de pensar nisso essa semana por causa de todos os preparativos do seu aniversário. 

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem baby. 

Renly me levou para um restaurante caseiro bastante aberto, sentamos numa mesa mais distante, depois de fazermos os pedidos ele tocou minha mão perguntando qual era o problema, expliquei tudo que estava rolando entre mim e Jon. 

\- Acha que devo desistir? – Perguntei. 

Depois que Jon mencionou Lis em uma de suas tentativas de fugir da conversa sobre nós dois, fiquei com medo de voltar a confrontá-lo. Se ele não gostasse de mim suficientemente para se arriscar a ter um relacionamento comigo, eu também não queria ter que me afastar da minha menina.

\- Danny essa situação é difícil para vocês dois, de certa forma consigo entender o Jon, acho que você deve dar tempo para ele, até foi bom vocês estarem mais distantes, assim ele pode pensar como vai ser a vida dele longe de você. Comigo e Loras isso funcionou, eu me afastei pois tinha medo de me fixar a alguém, eu só conseguia pensar nos riscos de alguém descobrir, então me afastei dele e foi um tempo miserável para mim, não conseguia voltar a minha vida de antes, então resolvi arriscar e olha onde estamos. – Ele disse me fazendo refletir.

 Renly estava certo, no entanto ainda tinha o risco de Jon perceber também que não sou tão importante na vida dele assim, meu coração dói com a possibilidade, eu tinha fantasiado tanto nós juntos, pensei até em medidas alternativas para os nossos problemas.

\- Bom agora se ele não perceber o que tá perdendo, você ainda pode se casar comigo, aí baby você leva dois pelo preço de um. – Renly falou me fazendo rir.

\- Assim que eu gosto de te ver, esqueça tudo isso por hoje, afinal temos uma festa para aproveitar não é mesmo.

 

PVO Jon

Senti uma mão me acariciando o rosto, abri os olhos, minha vista foi se ajustando para encontrar Daenerys deitada na minha cama, ela estava usando uma camisola de seda preta bem acima do joelho, seus cabelos platinados estavam soltos e tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Que horas são? – Perguntei nervoso, meu coração começou a bater mais forte com a visão dessa linda mulher na minha cama.

\- Não aconteceu nada, eu só estava me sentindo um pouco solitária no meu quarto, eu não consigo parar de pensar nosso beijo. – Confessou subindo em cima de mim.

\- Danny o que você está fazendo? – Sussurrei chocado sentindo seu corpo em cima do meu, suas coxas apertando minhas pernas, meu membro endureceu imediatamente com ela posicionando em cima dele, sua camisola subiu o suficiente para me dar uma visão da sua calcinha preta de renda, fechei os olhos, eu não ia resistir por muito tempo se continuasse olhando para ela, ela riu e deitou seu peito no meu, beijando o meu pescoço, coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura, eu precisava movê-la agora enquanto eu ainda tinha algum juízo, ela sugou a pele do meu pescoço, eu gemi apertando a sua cintura.

\- Pare de resistir Jon, me diga o que você quer, o que você mais deseja nesse momento? – Ela disse sensualmente no meu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, o meu corpo estava queimando por ela, eu não conseguia pensar direito, ela se remexeu no meu colo arrancando outro gemido da minha parte.

\- Que se dane, eu quero você. – Falei a virando me posicionando por cima dela, olhei para sua boca convidativa e me afoguei nela. 

Abri os olhos sentindo algo macio sobre mim, gemi de frustração, era meu travesseiro olhei ao redor percebendo que era apenas outro sonho, bufei frustrado e excitado, essa mulher seria a minha perdição, eu já não tinha mais dúvidas disso, pior de tudo era saber que ela estava a um quarto de distância de mim, tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo.

 

PVO Daenerys

Me levantei cedo, queria fazer uma surpresinha para o aniversariante, organizei os três cupcakes que eu tinha preparado numa bandeja, com uma velinha azul no centro. Subi com cuidado as escadas, parando para acordar Lyanna, coloquei os cupcakes em cima da cômoda dela.

\- Minha lindinha acorda, tá na hora. – Chamei balançando ela que virou para o outro lado, me fazendo rir, as vezes ela era muito manhosa pela manhã, coloquei meu nariz no seu pescoço cheiroso. 

\- Hoje é aniversário do papai, você não quer acordar ele minha princesinha? -  Falei sentindo ela sorrir com meu carinho. 

\- Lyanna se você não levantar agora, eu vou acordar o seu pai sozinha e não vai sobrar nem cupcake pra você. – Ameacei vendo que ela já estava acordada apenas fazendo manha para levantar.

\- Já acordei Danny. – Falou abrindo os olhinhos e jogando a coberta para o lado, me fazendo sorrir. 

\- Muito bem, agora pega aquele presente que eu comprei para você dar pro papai. – Pedi. Quando eu fui buscar o presente que tinha encomendado pro Jon, a levei comigo para comprar algo para ela dar a ele, como ela é muito pequena eu ajudei a escolher, afinal acho que o Jon não ia gostar do ursinho que ela queria trazer para ele.

\- Tá aqui Danny. – Ela disse pegando a sacola azul escondida debaixo da cama, segurei sua mão e fomos para o quarto de Jon.

Bati na porta e ele gritou um já vou, acendi a vela e pisquei para Lis que riu. Jon abriu a porta, então comecei a cantar parabéns, ele abriu um sorriso enorme, aquele que era raro de ver.

\- Faz um pedido. – Falei empurrando o cupcake na sua direção, ele soprou a vela olhando para mim, enquanto Lyanna batia palmas animada.

\- Parabéns papai, eu amo você. – Ela disse de forma fofa e Jon a pegou no colo. 

\- O que é isso? – Jon perguntou pegando a sacola azul da sua mão.

\- Meu presente para você papai – Ela disse com aquela vozinha fofa toda animada.

\- Vem, vamos entrar. – Ele disse me chamando para dentro do quarto, sentamos na cama.

\- Abre papai. – Lyanna pediu animada. Era uma caneca azul que tinha escrito em dourado a seguinte frase: Qualquer homem pode ser um bom Pai, mas só você consegue ser o MELHOR. Jon olhou a caneca e vi seus olhos brilharem de emoção, ele a abraçou apertado depositando beijos no seu rostinho a fazendo rir.

\- Obrigado minha lindinha. – Ele disse agarrado a ela ainda, era impossível não sorrir com a cena. 

\- Olha o desenho papai. – Lyanna pediu. Ela havia colocado um desenho dentro da embalagem, não tinha deixado nem eu ver, Jon pegou o papel e abriu olhando para mim e depois para Lyanna.

\- Essa sou eu, você, Danny e Ghost, aqui no canto é a nossa casa. – Lyanna disse apontando para o desenho. 

\- Está lindo meu amor, papai vai guardar com carinho, vou usar a caneca todo dia agora. – Falou beijando sua testa.

\- Quem quer cupcake? -  Ofereci.  Lyanna pegou o de chocolate, se sujou toda me fazendo rir dela, Jon me acompanhou.

Jon estava se arrumando para sair com Robb, quando ele fosse embora eu mandaria mensagem no grupo para o pessoal vir para organizar tudo. Eu estava vendo desenho animado no sofá agarrada a Lis, quando Jon desceu lindo com uma blusa de algodão azul e uma bermuda Jeans preta, um par de óculos de sol, o cabelo preso num coque, levantei deixando Lyanna deitada vendo desenho. 

\- Antes de você ir queria te dar isso, é meu presente. – Jon sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente, quando entreguei um pacote par a ele.

\- Eu achei que as supressas haviam terminado. – Ele falou enquanto abria o presente.

\- Robb falou da sua coleção de relógios então eu resolvi te dar isso. 

 Meu presente era um relógio de bolso com o emblema da família Stark, o mesmo que seria do bolo que Catelyn tinha encomendado. 

\- Danny é incrível. – Falou olhando com admiração para o relógio, ele abriu e sorriu, eu tinha adicionado uma foto sua com a Lyanna na parte de dentro.

\- E lindo Danny. – Falou me abraçando apertado, aproveitei o tempo nos seus braços curtindo seu cheiro amadeirado

\- Você é incrível sabia, obrigado por tudo Danny. – Ele sussurrou segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos me encarando profundamente com seus olhos escuros meu estômago se agitou e me coração acelerou quando ele encostou sua testa na minha, ouvimos o barulho de uma buzina.

\- É Robb, vou indo antes que quebre a buzina, até mais tarde Danny. – Disse depositando um beijo na minha testa em seguida, indo até o sofá fazendo o mesmo com Lis. – Quando Jon saiu envie a mensagem no grupo: Casa LIBERADA.

 

PVO Jon Stark

O meu aniversário não estava muito divertido no momento porquê o meu irmão era um bebe chorão.  Depois da escalada fomos tomar um banho e trocar de roupa no seu apartamento, o problema é que Robb escorregou no banheiro e bateu a mão. Como ele fez isso eu realmente não sei, sua mão não quebrou, eu chequei, não estava nem inchada, não parecia torcida, mas mesmo assim ele disse que estava doendo muito, que era melhor fazer exames para ter certeza que estava tudo bem, já estávamos aqui a mais de uma hora.

\- Então como está a sua mão? – Perguntei quando ele se aproximou.

\- Eles disseram que eu vou ficar bem, não está torcido nem nada. – Robb disse. Eu passei a mão no meu rosto tentando não matar o meu irmão.

\- Eu te disse que não era nada isso aí Robb, vamos logo, Danny me mandou mensagem ela e Lis estão me esperando para almoçar e já é bem tarde. – Falei olhando para o relógio, já se passava de 14:30. 

\- Bora, não vamos deixar as suas garotas esperando, ainda não acredito que ela te deu aquele relógio foda, além de gata tem bom gosto. – Robb falou se referindo a Daenerys. Eu realmente tinha amado o seu presente, cada dia estava ficando mais difícil de negar todos os sentimentos que tinha por ela.

\- Ela não é minha garota Robb. – Falei e Robb bufou do meu lado.

\- Vamos logo, não vou discutir isso com você agora. – Falou jogando a chave do carro para mim.

Chegamos rapidamente, graças aos deuses meu irmão não puxou o assunto sobre Danny de novo, tínhamos discutido muito esses dias, ele não aceitava a minha decisão de não avançar na minha relação com ela.

Cheguei, estava tudo silencioso, as meninas deviam estar na cozinha, talvez tenham cansado de me esperar.

\- Jon vem aqui agora, por favor. – Daenerys me chamou desesperadamente do quintal, pelos Deuses será que tinha acontecido algo com ela ou a minha pequena, corri desesperado abrindo a porta dos fundos. 

-SURPRESA. – Eu ri não acreditando no que meus olhos estavam vendo. Todo mundo estava aqui segurando faixas e balões com feliz aniversário, quando eu digo todo mundo, era todo mundo mesmo, além de toda a minha família, menos Sansa, é claro que não devia ter vindo para não perder aula, todos os meus amigos estavam aqui, Ed, Theon, Thoros, Verme cinzento, Sam e sua esposa Gilly, Missandei, Loras, Renly, Margaery, os rapazes da empresa. Como um ima meu olhar me guiou diretamente para ela, estava linda usando uma saia cintura alta salmão florida rodada que ia até seu tornozelo, um cropped de mangas com um decote generoso, ela estava usando sapatos de salto alto, seus cachos estavam soltos. Robb foi o primeiro a me abraçar.

-Parabéns irmão, desculpe pela mentira da mão, mas eu precisava enrolar você. – Robb falou me fazendo rir. Agora tudo estava claro, todo mundo veio me cumprimentar, as crianças já estavam correndo pelo jardim, quando a platinada se aproximou de mim.

\- Eu já dei parabéns para você hoje de manhã, mas melhor vir aqui te dar mais um abraço. – Falou me abraçando. Minhas mãos desceram automaticamente para pequena parte descoberta sentindo a sua pele quente.

\- Não tem festa surpresa nenhuma da amiga da sua cunhada, você estava saindo com eles para planejar isso aqui. – Afirmei no seu ouvido, ela assentiu com um sorriso travesso. 

\- Todo mundo mentindo para mim, que feio. – Falei divertido e ela riu nos meus braços, enquanto eu aproveitava seu perfume.

\- É assim que as festas surpresas funcionam bobinho. – Disse enquanto se afastava para apertar o meu nariz. 

\- Danny onde está o meu copo da frozen? Eu quero mostrar para a vovó. – Lyanna pediu puxando sua saia, nos fazendo rir, ela estava lindinha com um vestido amarelo rodado. 

\- Está ali na mesa, sabia que você iria querer usar ele hoje. – Daenerys disse segurando a sua mão indo buscar o bendito copo, Danny tinha dado de presente para ela, Lis não queria beber mais nada se não fosse nesse copo.

Entrei para pegar uma cerveja para mim, Robb estava pegando na geladeira e jogou uma para mim quando me viu. 

\- Ainda não acredito que vocês fizeram isso. – Falei abrindo a cerveja e olhando o pessoal curtindo no jardim. 

\- Enquanto eu não acredito que você não está namorando ainda aquela deusa lá fora. – Falou vindo para o meu lado, me fazendo bufar.

\- Robb para eu já expliquei mil vezes porque eu não posso ficar com ela, já estou cansado de ter essa conversa com você. – Falei tomando um gole da cerveja irritado por estarmos voltando a esse assunto. 

\- Eu estou cansado de todo esse seu pessimismo, ele não te deixa ver as coisas por outro ângulo.  – Robb disse me fazendo girar os olhos. 

\- Robb se eu ficar com ela e não der certo, Lyanna vai sofrer, eu não posso separar as duas. – Falei frustrado. 

\- Como eu disse você e seu pessimismo não te deixa enxergar a realidade. Eu vou clarear as coisas para você, sei que você ama aquela mulher e para sua sorte fodida ela também gosta de você, então porque você não se arrisca pela primeira vez nessa sua maldita vida? Entendo que você não quer que isso seja um prejuízo para a sua filha, mas você não pode proteger ela de tudo, Daenerys ama Lyanna, mas ela não é filha dela, que garantia você tem que um dia ela não conheça outro cara, se apaixone, case, mude de emprego, resolva por algum motivo se mudar de Winterfell. Lyanna teria que lidar com a partida dela e você não poderia fazer nada a não ser consola-la, mas e se der certo vocês dois, se essa mulher for a mulher da sua vida cara, vocês poderiam ser uma família um dia, olhe para ela e diga que não quer isso. – Falou apontando para janela, olhei para onde ele apontava. Lyanna estava sentada enquanto Danny estava entregando um pratinho com alguma coisa para ela. Daenerys depositou um beijo na sua testa antes de sair com seu copo para colocar suco nele. Vocês poderiam ser uma família. As palavras de Robb voltaram na minha mente.

\- Robb eu não sei. 

\- Pelos Deuses você é um idiota, Jon você teve sorte de o Renly ser gay, mas um dia vai aparecer um cara e talvez ela canse de esperar você tomar alguma atitude, quer saber, que se dane, se você não quer tem quem queira. – Disse abandonando sua cerveja. Observei meu irmão atravessar o jardim e ir até Danny, meu sangue ferveu quando ele começou a dançar com ela, observei ele falando algo em seu ouvido, ela riu, fechei minha mão em punho, Robb não seria capaz? Seria.

\- Ele só está provocando você filho. – Meu pai surgiu atrás de mim me surpreendendo com sua presença.

\- Você ouviu tudo? – Perguntei. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Só a parte mais importante, é até estanho falar isso, mas acho que seu irmão está certo Jon, eu vejo como você e essa moça se olham filho, nem quando você estava no auge do seu relacionamento com Ygritte você a olhava desse jeito, entendo toda a questão da Lyanna, mas acho que tem algo mais aí, o que é? – Meu pai perguntou, ele me conhecia muito bem então resolvi ser sincero com ele. 

\- Ela passou por muita coisa pai, coisas horríveis que eu não posso te contar, céus ela merece toda a felicidade do mundo, ela precisa ser amada e cuidada, ela é incrível. A melhor pessoa que eu já conheci, quando ela olha para mim eu posso ver como ela me admira, mas eu não sou tudo isso que ela acha, não tenho certeza se posso ser tudo que ela precisa, tudo o que ela merece. – Confessei todos os meus outros medos que eu estava guardando só para mim.

\- Jon, essas coisas não cabem a você decidir e sim ela, se você não se acha bom o bastante, dê o máximo de si para que ela nunca descubra isso, foi o que eu fiz e tem funcionado até hoje com a sua mãe. – Ele disse rindo, eu sorri também, voltando a olhar para Daenerys que sorria enquanto dançava com meu irmão, eu estava cansado de negar o que o meu coração tanto queria.

\- Pai você poderia levar Lyanna para dormir na sua casa hoje? – Pedi. Tinha assuntos para resolver hoje a noite com uma certa platinada. 

\- Sem problemas.

 

Pvo Daenerys 

A festa tinha sido um sucesso, eu adorei os amigos de Jon, mesmo Theon com suas piadas sujas. Lyanna tinha ido dormir na casa dos avos, todos já tinham ido agora, só estávamos eu e Jon, estávamos quase terminando de arrumar tudo aqui fora, Jon tinha ido guardar o bolo na geladeira, aproveitei para sentar um pouco aqui fora, tirei os meus sapatos de salto, olhei por um minuto para o céu, a noite estava estrelada, como aqui não tinha muitos prédios nem luzes altas podíamos admirar o céu de uma forma que eu não conseguia em Porto  Real, fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por uma música que começou a tocar, olhei para o lado e vi Jon saindo de perto da caixa de som vindo na minha direção sorrindo, me olhando intensamente, o mesmo olhar que notei ele me dando durante toda a tarde. 

 

_**Não estou tentando ser alternativo** _

_**Não estou tentando ser descolado** _

_**Só estou tentando entrar nessa** _

 

\- Dança comigo? – Ele pediu me fazendo sorrir.

\- Jon. 

\- Vamos, por favor, você dançou com Robb. – Acusou, me lembrando da dança mais cedo com seu irmão.

\- Dancei porque ele pediu. – Expliquei. Ele então arqueou uma sobrancelha na minha direção. 

\- É Exatamente o que eu estou fazendo agora. – Falou oferecendo a sua mão na minha direção. 

 

_**Me diga, você também está?** _

_**Consegue sentir para onde o vento sopra?** _

_**Consegue senti-lo passar** _

 

Fomos para o meio do jardim, senti a grama nos meus pés, Jon colocou as mãos na minha cintura enquanto as minha estavam envoltas do seu pescoço. Subi elas para o seu cabelo, soltando o elástico que o prendia, sorri vendo seus cachos caírem de forma selvagem. 

\- Eu prefiro assim. – Falei respondendo o seu olhar inquisitivo.

\- Eu prefiro o seu assim também – Disse movendo uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha, ficamos nos balançando de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música. Nossos olhos conectados me fazendo perder naquela piscina negra que eram suas iris. 

_**Por todas as janelas deste quarto?** _

_**Pois eu quero te tocar, amor** _

_**E quero sentir você também** _

 

\- Você parece um anjo. – Ele sussurrou tocando o meu rosto com a mão me deixando nervosa, senti aquela velha sensação de borboletas no estomago com a nossa proximidade.

\- Talvez eu seja um. – Brinquei tentando disfarçar o seu poder sobre mim. 

\- Talvez eu queira muito te beijar agora. – Respondeu fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido. 

 

_**Quero ver o sol nascer** _

_**Nos nossos pecados, só eu e você.** _

_**Incendei, estamos em fuga.** _

 

\- E o que está impedindo você? – Perguntei parando completamente nossa dança, Jon riu encostando sua testa na minha, fechei os olhos com antecipação. Senti sua respiração no meu rosto, Jon passou seu nariz lentamente no meu me torturando, então finalmente selou os nossos lábios em um beijo casto, abri meus lábios e ele pegou o convite aprofundando o nosso beijo, sua língua percorreu a minha boca devagar, explorando, conhecendo, eu podia sentir o gosto do morango do bolo que comemos agora a pouco, imitei seus movimentos, me separei dele apenas quando comecei a ficar sem ar.

Abri meus olhos encontrando novamente os seus, ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso aberto e caloroso, o mesmo sorriso que estava estampado no meu rosto.

\- Por favor, não se arrependa dessa vez. – Minha voz saiu como um sussurro desesperado, me lembrando de toda á distancia que ele colocou entre nós depois do nosso primeiro beijo.

 

_**Vamos fazer amor essa noite** _

_**Inventar, se apaixonar.** _

_**Mas você nunca ficará sozinha** _

_**Ficarei com você do anoitecer até o amanhecer** _

 

\- Eu nunca me arrependi de beijar você naquele dia, eu só não sabia como lidar com tudo isso que está rolando entre a gente. – Ele disse segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos me olhando com determinação.

\- E agora o que mudou? – Perguntei tentando entender se isso era real, se eu poderia me entregar sem medo de que amanha tudo ficasse estranho e confuso de novo.

\- O que mudou é que eu cansei de negar o que sinto e o que eu quero. 

\- E o que você quer Jon? - Perguntei necessitando ouvir as palavras da sua boca.

\- Eu pensei que fosse obvio, eu quero você. – Falou sedutoramente selando nossos lábios mais uma vez.

 

_**Ficarei com você do anoitecer até o amanhecer** _

_**Amor, estou bem aqui** _

_**Eu te segurarei quando tudo der errado** _

_**Ficarei com você do anoitecer até o amanhecer** _

 

Nossas bocas agora buscavam uma a outra com fome, Jon colou nossos corpos, minhas mãos o puxaram pelo cabelo, eu queria mapear cada pedaço daquela boca com a minha língua. Senti ele sorrir entre o nosso beijo, enquanto suas mãos começaram a passear pelo meu corpo, meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que parecia que ele iria saltar para fora do meu peito. Senti pequenas gotas começarem a cair na minha testa, me separei de Jon olhando para o céu, o tempo estava fechado, não demoraria para começar a chover de verdade.

\- Melhor entrarmos agora, odiaria que você pegasse um resfriado. – Falei ainda com as mãos envoltas no seu pescoço. 

\- Tudo bem, pegue os seus sapatos, vou desligar a caixa de som e colocar ela para dentro. – Disse depositando um selinho na minha boca antes de finalmente me soltar. 

 

_**Ficarei com você do anoitecer até o amanhecer** _

_**Amor, estou bem aqui.** _

_**Ficarei com você do anoitecer até o amanhecer** _

_**Amor, estou bem aqui.** _

 

Entrei rapidamente segurando a porta para que ele pudesse entrar com a caixa, Jon passou por mim roubando um selinho me fazendo rir. Fechei a porta, sentindo suas mãos me puxando pela cintura de volta para os seus braços, por um momento tive medo de que tudo fosse um sonho, que eu acordaria mais uma vez sozinha na minha cama, senti seus lábios novamente contra os meus. Jon me empurrou devagar até que eu senti a porta atrás de mim, olhei para ele, eu podia ver o desejo consumindo seus olhos, sua boca voltou para minha, nossas línguas dançando uma com a outra, ele pressionou seu corpo no meu, eu estava queimando, tinha certeza que eu nunca tinha sido beijada na minha vida de maneira tão intensa como Jon fazia agora, eu queria toca-lo, era mais que um desejo, era uma necessidade. 

 

_**Éramos fechados como uma jaqueta** _

_**Com zíper puxado** _

_**Rolávamos corredeira abaixo** _

_**Para pegar uma onda que desse certo** _

 

 Movi minhas mãos para dentro da sua camisa sentindo Jon gemer com o meu toque, ele estava quente, eu estava queimando, percorri minhas mãos pelos seus músculos, sentindo cada um deles sobre a minha pele, Jon separou nossas bocas me olhando daquele jeito quente, mordi os meus lábios sentindo o meu núcleo pulsar. Ele desceu a sua boca para o meu pescoço, mordendo e sugando. Agora foi a minha vez de gemer, cada parte do meu corpo estava queimando por ele, puxei a sua camisa fora, eu precisava sentir o seu corpo livre sobre as minhas mãos, o empurrei um pouco para ver aquela barriga linda todo definida, eu queria lamber cada pedacinho dela, quando movi minhas mãos para toca-lo, Jon as segurou prendendo novamente seu corpo no meu, segurando minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, movendo seus lábios de novo para o meu pescoço subindo até minha orelha.

 

_**Consegue sentir para onde o vento sopra?** _

_**Consegue senti-lo passar** _

_**Por todas as janelas deste quarto?** _

 

\- Eu estou queimando aqui para sentir o seu corpo no meu, mas se você não quiser fazer isso hoje a noite eu preciso que a gente pare agora. Foda, eu quero muito te levar para cima agora e fazer todas as coisas que eu sonhei fazendo com você, mas só vou fazer isso se você me dar sua permissão, eu nunca forçaria você a nada que você não quisesse. Você entende isso Danny? – Não consegui impedir as pequenas lagrimas que desceram pelo meu rosto, ele estava pedindo permissão para fazer sexo comigo, ele estava me dando uma escolha, me deixando decidir, isso era algo que eu nunca tive antes, a minha opinião nunca importou para Drogo. Balancei a cabeça afastando ele da minha mente e me concentrei nesse homem gentil que me encarava agora em busca de uma resposta, eu não tinha duvidas de qual seria.

 

_**Pois eu quero te tocar, amor** _

_**E quero sentir você também** _

_**Quero ver o sol nascer** _

_**Nos nossos pecados, só eu e você.** _

 

Eu quero ser sua hoje e não quero esperar mais nenhum segundo para isso. – Falei enquanto ele secava as lagrimas que eu tinha deixado cair. Ele parou o que estava fazendo, suas pupilas dilataram com as minhas palavras, ele tomou mais uma vez a minha boca na sua, mordiscando meu lábio inferior, sugando com força, passei minhas pernas envoltas da sua cintura e o puxei pelo cabelo para que ele me olhasse.

\- No meu quarto ou no seu? – Ele riu encostando a testa na minha. 

\- No meu, eu quero ter você na minha cama hoje à noite Daenerys, como em todos os meus sonhos em que eu te fazia minha – Disse com a voz rouca de desejo .

\- Então não temos mais tempo a perder. – Falei puxando seus lábios entre os meus dentes. 

 

Jon subiu as escadas comigo agarrada a ele, desci a minha boca para o seu pescoço enquanto ele nos movia em direção a seu quarto, percebi quando a sua respiração falhou com o meu toque, o que só me incentivou a continuar. 

\- Pare ou eu vou esquecer toda a ideia de te ter na minha cama e te fazer minha aqui mesmo. – Ele praticamente rosnou as palavras enquanto passávamos pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto.

\- Quem sabe outra hora.

Quando entramos no quarto Jon me colocou no chão, passei as mãos pelas suas costas aproveitando a sua pele enquanto ele me beijava com fervor, suas mãos subiram apressadas para o zíper no meu cropped, deslizando para baixo ele se afastou de mim para puxar a minha peça fora, senti minha bochechas ficarem vermelhas com a forma que ele encarou o meu sutiã branco de renda, ele tocou levemente os meus seios ficando de joelho depois, a mãos buscando o zíper da minha saia a deslizando para baixo beijando a minha barriga enquanto jogava a peça para longe.

 

Ele foi subindo lentamente depositando beijos molhados na minha barriga, aumentando a minha necessidade por ele a cada minuto, eu nunca tinha desejado tanto alguém como eu estava agora, a cada toque, a cada beijo dele me fazia ansiar por mais, quando suas mãos foram para o meu sutiã eu o parei, seus olhos encheram de dor, ele achou que eu queria parar.

\- Eu estou em desvantagem aqui. – Falei movendo minhas mãos para o botão da sua calça, puxando seu zíper. Jon afastou de mim para tirar os seus sapatos, deixando a calça cair em seguida, eu podia ver a sua masculinidade dura apertada na sua cueca, o que me deixou ainda mais molhada por ele.

\- Melhor assim. – Falei o puxando para mais um beijo 

 

**_Poderia fazer amor com o seu corpo_ **

**_Assim, só você poderia me impedir_ **

**_Vá em frente, faça amor com seu corpo_ **

**_Assim, só você poderia me impedir._ **

 

 Desci minha mão para o seu membro, o apertando enquanto nos beijávamos, Jon deixou escapar um gemido, apertando minha bunda com força fazendo eu gemer dessa vez, suas mãos correram de volta ao meu sutiã eu o deixei abri-lo dessa vez, ele o puxou fora expondo os meus seios para ele, por um minuto senti vontade de esconder com os meus braços insegura com a sua opinião sobre o meu corpo, ele percebeu e me impediu.

\- Não, eles são perfeitos como você. – Disse subindo suas mãos lentamente pela minha barriga até os meus seios, os tocando suavemente passando os polegares sobre os meus mamilos, me fazendo ofegar, me empurrando lentamente para sua cama até me ter completamente deitada nela, então ele desceu sua boca até o meu seio direito, sugando lentamente arrancando gemidos de mim, parando apenas para mover a sua boca sobre o outro.

\- Jon por favor, eu preciso de você agora. Implorei, teríamos tempo para preliminares em outro momento agora eu precisava senti-lo dentro de mim, meu núcleo estava latejando, doendo por ele.

 

_**Mas você nunca ficará sozinha** _

_**Ficarei com você do anoitecer até o amanhecer** _

_**Ficarei com você do anoitecer até o amanhecer** _

 

Ele me olhou, então arrancou a minha calcinha com os dentes, foi a cena mais sexy que eu vi em toda minha vida, eu gemi alto quando ele passou seus dedos na minha entrada, um deles brincando com meu clitóris. 

\- Foda, você está tão molhada para mim, que me faz querer estar agora dentro de você. – Disse com a voz você beirando o desespero, sorri para ele enquanto seus dedos travessos continuaram a me estimular.

\- Por favor Jon, eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim agora. – Pedi mais uma vez olhando para ele intensamente, ele se levantou tirando a sua cueca me deixando finalmente vê-lo como veio ao mundo, suspirei pesadamente com o seu cumprimento e grossura, meus músculos ficaram tensos quando ele se posicionou em cima de mim, sabendo que seria incomodo no primeiro momento.

 

**Amor, estou bem aqui**

**Eu te segurarei quando tudo der errado**

**Ficarei com você do anoitecer até o amanhecer**

 

\- Relaxa, eu não vou te machucar, eu vou com cuidado. – Sussurrou me puxando para mais um beijo, brincando com a minha língua tentando me fazer relaxar enquanto ele se posicionava na minha entrada, como prometido ele se moveu, houve um pequeno incomodo, enquanto eu a sentia esticar para acomoda-lo dentro de mim, a boca de Jon não deixou a minha em nenhum momento, me beijando com força.

Enrosquei minha perna no seu quadril, à medida que suas estocadas se tornavam mais rápidas, a dor me abandonava para se transformar em puro prazer, movi minhas mãos para as suas costas passando as unhas nelas enquanto Jon ia cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim, enquanto eu gemia o seu nome implorando por mais.

Senti ele bater naquele ponto especial de novo e de novo, os músculos das minhas pernas começaram a pulsar enquanto eu sentia uma dor prazerosa crescer dentro de mim, Jon deixou a minha boca e encostou sua testa na minha.

\- Olhe para mim, eu quero ver você. – Exigiu se movendo ainda mais rápido, meu corpo tremeu, eu podia sentir a minha intimidade tremer aumentando o aperto dela sobre seu membro, uma ânsia foi crescendo dentro de mim até que eu explodisse num orgasmo, ele estocou mais algumas vezes, antes de cair em cima de mim gemendo meu nome, alcançando o seu próprio prazer, minha respiração estava acelerada, eu ainda respirava com dificuldade quando ele levantou a cabeça me olhando os seus olhos estavam cheios de carinho e sentimentos não ditos, saindo lentamente de mim ele caiu do meu lado me puxando para o seu peito, seu coração batia tão rápido como o meu. 

\- Esse foi definitivamente o melhor aniversário da minha vida – Sussurrou ofegante próximo ao meu ouvido, sorri me aconchegando ainda mais em seus braços, sabendo que essa tinha sido a noite mais incrível da minha vida.

 

**_Amor, estou bem aqui_ **

**_Eu te segurarei quando tudo der errado_ **

**_Ficarei com você do anoitecer até o amanhecer_ **

**_Ficarei com você do anoitecer até o amanhecer_ **

**_Amor, estou bem aqui._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roendo as unhas para saber a opinião de vcs esse é o primeiro capítulo da fase dois de recomeço. Até o próximo bjs


	15. Revelações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente eu gostaria de dizer que o capítulo anterior foi corrigido eu não tinha percebido que uma parte havia sido cortada, então pra quem não leu a noite de amor de Danny e Jon completa voltem lá antes de ler isto..agora sobre esse cap tá bem revelador Haha.

Pvo Jon

Acordei sentindo um peso sobre o meu braço, abri os olhos e me deparei com Daenerys deitada ao meu lado, seus cabelos espalhados pela minha cama, seu corpo estava parcialmente descoberto pelo lençol, enquanto ela parecia dormir profundamente, ressonando baixinho ao meu lado, com a claridade eu podia notar as pequenas sardas espalhadas pelo seu nariz. Nossa noite havia sido maravilhosa, seu corpo se encaixou perfeitamente no meu, era como se ela fosse feita para mim. Quando ela levantou para um banho andando nua na direção do meu banheiro, me perguntando se eu não ia acompanha-la, foda, foi tão sexy que eu não consegui responder, apenas a segui feito um cachorrinho, então a fiz minha pela segunda vez. Nós não trocamos muitas palavras, apenas ficamos curtindo o tempo um ao lado do outro até cairmos no sono, sei que ainda teríamos que conversar sobre tudo isso que estava acontecendo, mas no momento eu só queria aproveitar isso aqui, eu tinha perdido tanto tempo com minhas indecisões que agora eu só queria recuperar todo o tempo perdido ao lado dela. 

Daenerys tinha roubado meu coração sem que eu percebesse, pouco a pouco ela foi me conquistando , a conversa que tive com Robb e com o meu pai me fizeram finalmente acordar, pelos Deuses, estava tão cego, eu sabia que teria que agradecer cada um deles depois, ainda admirando a platinada ao meu lado, jurei que me esforçaria ao máximo para ser homem que ela merece, fui tirado dos meus pensamentos pelo toque do meu celular, movi com cuidado meu braço debaixo dela não querendo acordá-la, vi no visor que era Robb, coloquei no silencioso. Me levantei e vesti uma cueca box, fui até o banheiro e coloquei o celular em cima da bancada. Lavei o rosto e meu celular começou a tocar novamente, resolvi ver logo o que ele queria.

\- Fala lobo cinzento. – Eu disse de bom humor.

\- Alguém acordou animado hoje. Renly e os irmãos Tyrell estão vindo aqui me pegar, você viu a chuva ontem, o inverno está chegando, então Renly conseguiu que fechassem o lago Winter para curtirmos hoje, isso não é demais?  – Robb perguntou empolgado, me fazendo soltar um suspiro, hoje eu queria passar o dia em casa hoje com a minha garota. 

 - Não sei Robb, tenho que pegar a Lis ainda na casa do Pai, não quero abusar também, ela já dormiu lá ontem. – Eu sei que tanto o meu pai como a minha mãe adoravam Lyanna, mas eu não gostava de abusar da boa vontade deles.

\- Relaxa, já falei com pai, eles vão levar a Lyanna e os meninos no shopping hoje à tarde, qual é, deixa de frescura vai se arrumar e acorda a Daenerys, Renly mandou dizer que ela é obrigada a ir, além do que você não quer que ela veja a beleza do lago Winter? Você pode leva-la para ver a caverna subterrânea, pelos deuses, se não rolar nada lá entre vocês eu desisto. – Eu ri do seu último comentário, Robb ia pirar quando soubesse que já estamos juntos, mas eu não ia contar isso pelo telefone.

\- Tudo bem você venceu. 

\- Assim é que se fala. Eles chegaram, vocês têm trinta minutos, a gente vai passar aí para irmos juntos, tchau. – Meu irmão desligou antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, melhor acordar logo a Danny.

Quando voltei para o quarto ela estava sentada na cama enrolada no lençol, ela parecia pensativa, então fiquei preocupado.

\- Bom dia. – Falei a fazendo notar a minha presença, ela me olhou intensamente antes de suspirar aliviada. 

\- Bom dia Jon. – Falou enquanto se levantava, vindo na minha direção, me deixando hipnotizado, como alguém podia acordar tão linda assim, a puxei para um abraço depositando um beijo na sua testa.

\- Por um momento achei que você tinha se arrependido, não estava na cama. – Sussurrou com a cabeça encostada no meu peito, fiz uma careta, odiava que ela tivesse pensado uma coisa dessas, mas sabia que a culpa era minha, principalmente da forma que agi depois do nosso beijo na festa, toquei o seu queixo a fazendo olhar para mim com aqueles olhos lindos. 

\- Eu nunca faria isso com você Danny, a noite de ontem foi a melhor noite da minha vida, eu não poderia mais fugir de você nem que eu quisesse. – Minhas palavras a fizeram sorrir.

\- É muito bom ouvir isso, foi a melhor noite da minha vida também, você me fez ver estrelas senhor Stark. – Confessou ficando um pouco corada, não vou negar que meu peito queimou com orgulho masculino com suas palavras. 

\- Você tem alguma roupa para banho ou algo assim? – Perguntei recordando da ligação de Robb a minutos atrás. 

\- Acho que sim, por quê? – Perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

\- Renly, Robb, e os outros estão vindo aqui para irmos ao lago Winter, você vai adorar é lindo lá e temos que ser rápidos daqui a pouco eles estão batendo aqui. – Expliquei, ela sorriu me dando um selinho.

\- Tudo bem, melhor a gente arrumar então, vou tomar um banho. – Falou virando as costas pra mim, indo na direção da porta do quarto, segurei o seu braço a virando de volta para mim.

\- Ei, toma banho aqui comigo. – Pedi maliciosamente. Estava louco para tocar o corpo dela de novo, Daenerys riu, não era a reação que eu estava esperando.

\- De jeito nenhum Jon, estamos sem tempo e nós sabemos o que vai acontecer se eu entrar naquele chuveiro com você. – Falou arranhando o meu peito levemente, eu sabia que ela estava certa, então soltei um suspiro frustrado. 

\- Tudo bem, mas hoje à noite você é toda minha. – Sussurrei no seu ouvido dando um aperto de leve na sua bunda gostosa, a fazendo sorrir, em seguida ela mordeu o lábio inferior de forma sexy.

\- Você que manda senhor Stark. – Cantarolou com uma voz cheia de malícia, me deixando ainda mais excitado. 

\- Melhor você sair desse quarto agora antes que eu agarre você. – Avisei e ela riu.

\- Não estou brincando Danny. – Reclamei, ela ainda não percebeu todo efeito que tem sobre mim?

\- Eu vejo. – Falou descendo a mão até o meu membro o acariciando por cima do tecido da minha cueca, ofeguei com o seu toque.

\- Agora eu já vou. – Falou virando de costas e indo na direção da porta com pressa me dando um sorriso sacana antes de sair, ela realmente queria me enlouquecer, não é? Mordi o lábio frustrado voltando para o banheiro, tudo que eu precisava agora era de um banho frio.

Terminei o meu banho, escovei os dentes, quando eu ia prender o meu cabelo lembrei que Danny disse ontem à noite que gostava dele solto, então deixei assim, ri de mim mesmo, eu estava totalmente caído por essa mulher.

Vesti uma bermuda preta de tecido por cima da sunga e uma blusa branca de algodão, peguei meus óculos escuros, desci para alimentar Ghost, antes de sair ele veio correndo na minha direção.

\- Bom dia garoto, você está com fome não é. – Falei mexendo em suas orelhas, ele latiu.

 Fui à cozinha, coloquei ração para ele que correu para comer, também deixei a porta da cozinha aberta para que ele pudesse correr no quintal mais tarde, olhei para o meu relógio, o pessoal deveria estar chegando, Danny não havia descido ainda então resolvi subir e checar se estava tudo certo. Bati no quarto dela entrando em seguida, fiquei sem ar, ela estava de frente para mim prendendo o laço do maiô no pescoço, a porra do maiô mais sexy que eu vi na minha vida, ele era azul escuro e tinha um decote generoso nos seios dela, além de ter duas aberturas laterais mostrando um pouco daquelas curvas maravilhosas que a Danny tem, essa visão fez com que meu amiguinho começasse a animar-se novamente dentro das minhas calças.

\- Esse maiô estava perdido no meio das minhas coisas, quase não encontro, eu nunca usei antes, então nem lembrava onde estava. Você gostou? – Perguntou, desviei meus olhos do seu corpo e olhei dentro daquelas pedras preciosas que eram seus olhos, percebi que ela realmente queria saber minha opinião sobre a roupa que ela estava usando.

\- Eu adorei, você ficou linda nele.  – Respondi me aproximando dela, eu precisava toca-la. 

\- Você não acha que é vulgar? – Perguntou insegura, era tão raro vê-la assim que me surpreendi com essa reação dela.

\- É quente como o inferno, mas não chega a ser vulgar, eu realmente achei que ficou muito bom em você, minha coisa linda. – Disse enquanto passava as mãos envolta da sua cintura, Daenerys colocou as mãos no meu pescoço sorrindo, toquei os seus lábios levemente mordiscando o seu lábio inferior, a puxei colando nossos corpos aprofundando o beijo, eu já estava com saudades da boca dela, nosso beijo foi refrescante com sabor de menta, brinquei com a sua língua, a boca de Danny era macia e quente, era delicioso senti-la na minha,  subi minhas mãos para acariciar sua pele exposta pelo maiô, Danny ofegou sobre o beijo quando desci minhas mãos apertando forte sua bunda, meu corpo estava queimando para senti-la novamente sem barreiras, eu estava ansioso para fazer tudo que eu sonhei em fazer com ela.

Quebrei o nosso beijo ofegante, desci o meu nariz pelo seu pescoço aproveitando o seu perfume, vi Daenerys se arrepiar e sorri depositando beijos molhados na sua pele de porcelana. 

\- Jon. – Ela suspirou meu nome antes de enroscar suas mãos no meu cabelo me puxando de volta para os lábios, a beijei com força tentando gravar na minha mente cada pedaço daquela boca deliciosa, a empurrei devagar de encontro a cama sem quebrar o nosso beijo, deitando por cima do seu corpo com cuidado para não soltar o meu peso em cima dela, Daenerys pegou meu lábio inferior com os dentes mordendo, me deixando louco, um gemido escapou pela minha garganta, eu estava totalmente duro agora, ela enroscou suas pernas na minha cintura movendo sua boceta de encontro ao meu membro, apertei a sua cintura, então comecei a beijar a pele exposta pelo seu decote, eu queria beijar cada parte do seu corpo, bufei quando escutamos um barulho de buzina, meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso.

\- Nosso tempo acabou. – Falei de mau humor saindo de cima dela, que me deu um olhar quente ainda deitada na cama, seus cabelos platinados espalhados pelo colchão e a boca inchada pelos nossos beijos, meu membro estava latejando com a visão.

\- Já vamos descer Robb, Danny está terminando de se arrumar. – Falei desligando o celular antes dele responder. 

\- Se você quiser ainda dá tempo de ficarmos em casa. – Sugeri malicioso enquanto Daenerys vestia um vestido branco rendado que amarrava no pescoço. 

\- Eu adoraria, mas também quero conhecer esse lago tão famoso. Não se preocupa, mais tarde a gente pode terminar o que começamos aqui. – Falou colocando um chapéu na cabeça piscando olho em seguida na minha direção, fechei os olhos tentando diminuir minha excitação, eu não podia descer assim, pensei em coisas idiotas, como aquele programa com palhaços que a Lis adora. 

\- Estou pronta, vamos. – Daenerys disse depositando um selinho nos meus lábios, me fazendo abrir os olhos. 

\- Sim, vamos.  – Falei pegando sua mão. Peguei minha mochila na sala, estava levando toalhas e roupas secas, na volta buscaria Lyanna na casa dos meus pais. 

\- Amém. O que vocês estavam fazendo para demorar tanto? – Margaery perguntou. Eles estavam num jipe, Renly dirigindo com Loras ao seu lado, Robb e ela atrás. 

\- Eu não estava conseguindo achar o meu maiô, mas Jon me ajudou a encontrar. – Daenerys mentiu e Margaery abaixou os óculos de sol olhando diretamente para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

\- Aposto que sim, ajudou ela a se vestir também Jon? – Perguntou maliciosamente.

\- Acho que ele preferia ajudar ela a tirar a roupa não a colocar Margaery. – Loras provocou, olhei para o lado notando que Daenerys já estava um pouco corada devido aos comentários. 

\- Eu vou tirar o meu carro, vocês podem ir na frente, nós alcançamos vocês. – Anunciei tentando acabar com as provocações. 

\- Porque os dois não vem com a gente, aqui atrás tem espaço, não muito, mas a Danny pode ir no seu colo. – Robb sugeriu maliciosamente

\- A gente vai no carro dele mesmo, na volta a gente vai passar para buscar a Lyanna. – Danny explicou. 

\- Então tá, cuidado para não se perder Stark. – Renly provocou me fazendo girar os olhos.

\- Pode deixar Baratheon. – Respondi no mesmo tom, eles riram e acenaram antes de saírem, pedi para Danny me esperar na calçada enquanto eu tirava o carro da garagem, peguei o carro, ela entrou tirando o chapéu o colocando no colo, antes de botar o cinto. 

\- Pronta?

\- Pronta. – Liguei o carro, ela entrelaçou sua mão na minha. 

 

Em menos de meia hora chegamos lá, eu conhecia alguns atalhos e logo encontramos os outros, eles já estavam indo para grama perto da beira do lago.

\- É muito bonito aqui. – Daenerys falou enquanto observava a paisagem.

 Era um lugar bem verde com arvores grandes, uma grama bonita, algumas flores de inverno espalhadas pela região, me abaixei pegando uma entregando para ela, Daenerys sorriu inalando o perfume da flor azul.

\- Obrigada, essas flores me lembram do dia que você foi até apartamento do meu irmão se desculpar por bisbilhotar o meu passado. – Falou divertida envolvendo o meu pescoço com os braços. 

\- E eu tenho muita sorte de você de você ter me perdoado e voltado para a minha casa. – Falei enquanto acariciava sua bochecha com o meu polegar, ela sorriu e se inclinou ficando de ponta de pé me dando um selinho molhado, sempre que nossos lábios e nossas pele se tocavam, eu sentia como uma corrente elétrica atravessasse o meu corpo, subi minha mão para o seu pescoço e desci a outra para sua cintura aprofundando o nosso beijo, eu não sabia por em palavra os sentimentos que me invadiam quando estávamos juntos, sinceramente eu nunca me senti assim antes com ninguém, nem mesmo Ygritte. 

\- Vamos antes que eles peguem a gente aqui. – Disse intercalando as palavras com selinhos.

\- Vamos. – Falei depositando um último selinho em seus lábios e segurando a sua mão seguindo para onde os outros estavam. 

Margaery estava terminando de colocar alguns pães em cima de um lençol, onde tinha bolo, suco, torradas, alguns salgadinhos, pão de queijo, algumas frutas. Ver essa comida fez o meu estomago roncar já que tínhamos saído sem tomar café.

\- Podem se servir dois, imagino que como nós, vocês não comeram nada.  – Loras disse comendo um pedaço de bolo, passei um pouco de requeijão em um pão para mim e peguei alguns salgadinhos, Danny pegou alguns pães de queijo e uma maçã sentando ao meu lado, depois de comermos ficamos aproveitando um pouco da brisa, deitei no colo de Danny, ela começou a mexer carinhosamente no meu cabelo. 

\- Danny eu quero colo também. – Robb pediu a fazendo rir. 

\- Procura outro colo para você esse aqui já é meu. – Resmunguei e Robb virou para Margaery. 

\- Nem pensei nisso. – Ela respondeu, ele bufou deitando na grama.

\- Cersei me perguntou sobre você outro dia Danny. – Renly falou. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Sério? Você disse que ela nunca gosta das garotas que você leva lá. 

\- Pode até ser estranho, mas eu acho que ela realmente gostou de você, quando ela perguntou sobre você ela parecia realmente interessada. – Renly comentou. Cersei só costumava ser simpática com gente rica por isso era estranho ela simpatizando com Daenerys, mas a minha platinada era adorável então tudo era possível.

\- Sinceramente isso é muito estranho. – Loras comentou. Percebi que Danny ficou pensativa.

\- Naquele dia ela disse que conheceu minha mãe, vai ver eram próximas, vou falar com Rhaegar sobre isso, ele deve saber de alguma coisa. – Daenerys falou com convicção, acho que agora ela também estava curiosa com essa história.

\- Não se esqueça de me contar o que descobrir baby. – Renly pediu e ela assentiu piscando para ele.

\- Pode deixar. 

\- Agora a gente pode esquecer a Cersei e ir para água. Nós viemos para isso. – Margaery falou puxando a sua blusa fora e os shorts, ela estava usando um biquíni roxo, notei que Robb estava quase babando, sinceramente, ele podia dizer o que quisesse sobre querer recuperar a amizade dela, mas no fundo eu acho que ele queria muito mais que isso, só não queria admitir, bem depois eu que era o leso. 

\- Você quer ir para água agora? – Danny perguntou carinhosamente se abaixando para me dar um selinho. 

\- Só se você quiser. – Falei me sentando beijando ela levemente.

\- Porra, mentira que vocês estão juntos agora, como ninguém me conta uma coisa dessas? – Robb questionou entusiasmado, fazendo com que a gente risse. 

\- Mentira que você só percebeu isso agora? Tava na cara, desde que a gente chegou aqui eles não se desgrudam nem por um minuto.  – Renly falou tirando a camisa enquanto meu irmão ainda parecia chocado.

\- É que Robb sempre foi muito lento para enxergar coisas que estão acontecendo bem na palma do seu nariz. – Margaery provocou, Robb me deu aquele olhar de quando vai aprontar algo e tirou a camisa e as chaves do bolso.

\- Eu posso ser lento para algumas coisas, mas para isso certamente eu não sou. – Ele falou a pegando nos braços e correndo para água, Margaery praguejou enquanto ele ria.

\- Robb Stark se você não me colocar no chão agora eu juro que.. – Antes que ela terminasse ele a jogou na água. Rimos da cena. Margaery começou a jogar água nele que revidou, eles pareciam duas crianças, Loras e Renly entraram na água entrando na brincadeira. 

\- Eles fariam um belo casal. – Daenerys disse apontando para os dois, Margaery empurrou Robb na água que a puxou junto com ele. 

\- Sim fariam. Lá em casa a gente sempre achou que eles ficariam juntos, mas ela realmente ficou magoada com tudo que aconteceu. – Disse e Daenerys me olhou confusa, será que Margaery ainda não tinha contado para ela?

\- Ok, tudo mundo sempre fala disso, mas ninguém me conta o que rolou entre os dois de verdade. – Daenerys disse me dando um olhar inquisitivo, suspirei a puxando para sentar no meio das minhas pernas.

\- Robb e ela eram amigos desde a segunda série, eles eram muito amigos, grudados mesmo, a gente até desconfiou que rolasse algo, mas Robb jurou que não, eles costumavam ajudar uns aos outros com esse negócio de arrumar namorada e tals, mas durante a universidade eles beberam demais e acabaram passando a noite juntos e no lugar de pirarem por causa disso, ficaram de boa e resolveram manter uma amizade colorida enquanto os dois estivessem solteiros. 

\- Essas coisas nunca funcionam. – Danny afirmou e eu assenti concordando.

\- Pois é, estava tudo ótimo entre os dois, até que Robb conheceu uma garota chamada Talisa, ele ficou completamente apaixonado por ela, eu nunca vi ele daquele jeito, só que desde o começo Margaery não gostou dela, a gente achava que ela estava com ciúmes, então Robb e Talisa começaram a namorar, numa festa Margaery bateu nela, a chamando de vadia mentirosa,  depois que separamos as duas Margaery acusou Talisa de enganar o meu irmão com um ex namorado. Talisa chorou e se fez de vítima, falou para Robb que tinha visto sim o ex porque ele estava atrás dela querendo voltar, mas que não tinha rolado nada porque ela o amava e nunca faria isso com ele. 

\- Robb acreditou nela e Margaery ficou chateada? – Perguntou e eu suspirei. 

\- Pior que isso, ele foi à casa dela e explicou tudo que a Talisa tinha dito, Margaery ficou brava dizendo que ele estava cego, que ela tinha visto os dois juntos, Robb não acreditou e ainda acusou ela de estar tentando destruir o relacionamento deles com essas mentiras, porque não conseguia aceitar que ele tinha encontrado alguém e acabado com o que estava rolando entre eles dois, afirmando que ela estava apaixonada por ele, só que ele nunca largaria Talisa por ela.

\- Robb foi um idiota, agora entendo toda a magoa que ela ainda tem por ele, acima de tudo eles eram amigos por uma vida inteira. – Falou indignada, mas Robb tinha realmente pisado na bola aquela noite.

\- Não querendo defender ele, mas ele tinha bebido e estava estressado. – Daenerys me deu um olhar acusador e levantei as mãos em rendição.

\- Sei que não justifica, mas ele pagou o preço, ela o expulsou do apartamento desejando que ele fosse muito feliz com a puta dele e depois de mais de um ano ele descobriu que a Talisa estava tendo um caso, ele procurou a Margaery, mas ela não quis escuta-lo dizendo que ele tinha jogado anos de amizade fora por uma garota que ele tinha acabado de conhecer e que a vida dela estava muito bem sem ele nela. 

\-  Nossa eu nunca tinha imaginado que a história era tão complicada assim. 

\- Ele tá tentando consertar as coisas. – Falei. Perder Margaery sempre foi o maior arrependimento dele.

\- Espero que ele consiga, Robb foi um idiota, mas ele é uma boa pessoa. –Afastei seu cabelo para o lado e depositei um beijo no seu pescoço. Vi quando ela se arrepiou e sorri dando uma pequena mordida.

\- Vamos para água agora, eu quero te mostrar um lugar. – Falei. Ela virou me olhando com curiosidade.

\- Um lugar na água? – Perguntou confusa e eu ri. Daenerys iria adorar a caverna. 

\- Você vai ver Danny. – Falei a observando levantar, deixando o vestido cair a seus pés, ficando apenas de maiô. Se estivéssemos só nós dois aqui não iria conseguir controlar meus desejos. Tirei minha roupa e Daenerys me olhou de cima embaixo sem pudor, eu tinha um corpo até bonitinho, sabia disso. Sempre que eu tinha um tempo livre eu aproveitava para me exercitar um pouco.

\- Admirando a vista Danny? – Brinquei a fazendo corar um pouco, ela ficava mais bonita assim. 

\- Sim, porque não posso? – Perguntou divertida. Mordi o lábio a puxando para os meus braços. 

\- Você tem permissão para fazer o que quiser comigo, sou todo seu. – Sussurrei sedutor na sua orelha, ela me puxou delicadamente para que eu a olhasse dentro de seus olhos.

\- É muito bom saber disso, por que tem muitas coisas que eu quero fazer com você. – Falou sedutoramente se inclinando na minha direção, fechei os olhos ansioso para sentir os lábios dela novamente nos meus. 

\- Mas não agora. – Sussurrou me empurrando levemente. Abri os olhos e ela sorriu correndo na direção da água, corri atrás dela e a peguei nos braços como Robb fez com Margaery. Me joguei na agua. 

\- Jon. – Gritou meu nome indignada quando eu a atirei na água, eu ri. Então ela demorou para voltar, meu coração parou por um minuto, pulei a procurando. 

\- Danny. – Chamei preocupado, senti alguém jogar água em mim e me virei para vê-la rindo de forma travessa. 

\- Buh. – Disse jogando água em mim. 

\- Você me assustou, achei que tivesse se afogado. – Eu disse tentando parecer chateado, a expressão dela mudou imediatamente. 

\- Me desculpa não queria te assustar eu só estava brincando com você. – Justificou. Não me segurei e sorri a deixando perceber que eu só estava zoando ela. 

\- Idiota. – Gritou, jogando água na minha cara. 

\- Vem cá. – Falei a puxando, beijando suavemente seus lábios.

\- Vocês são tão fofos, mas não esquece Danny se não der certo com ele, tem outro Stark aqui disponível. – Robb falou para ela obviamente para me provocar. 

\- Margaery o acerta para mim, por favor. – Pedi a ela que estava ao seu lado que sorriu acertando um tapa na cabeça dele.

\- Ai, você é muito inseguro irmão e você é muito violenta Margaery, existe terapia para isso. – Ele provocou. Margaery bateu de novo nele, me fazendo rir.

\- Vem, vou te mostrar aquele lugar agora, mas a gente vai ter que nadar até aquelas pedras lá. – Falei mostrando as pedras para ela, que assentiu.

\- Tudo bem, aposto que chego primeiro. – Falou me dando um selinho e me empurrando, fazendo bater as costas na água, mergulhei indo atrás dela. 

\-  A gente vai ter quer mergulhar lá embaixo, ta vendo aquela abertura ali? – Perguntei apontando para a passagem entre as rochas.

\- Sim, o que tem lá? – Questionou

\- Você já vai descobrir, eu vou primeiro e você me segue. – Pedi. Ela assentiu. Mergulhei, em seguida atravessei a abertura das rochas entrando na caverna e finalmente voltando a superfície, Danny veio logo atrás de mim, se posicionando ao meu lado, seu rosto era de puro encantamento. 

\- É lindo. – Ela disse obervando a pequena caverna aquática que estávamos, a água refletida nas paredes cobertas por vidro de dragão, criavam uma iluminação única, eu sabia que ela iria amar, por isso a trouxe até aqui, a iluminação da caverna sobre sua pele a fazia parecer quase celestial, ela era tão linda, Robb tinha razão quando falava que eu era um bastardo sortudo por essa mulher querer qualquer coisa comigo.

\- Sim é muito lindo. – Falei tocando o seu rosto com carinho, mas eu não estava me referindo à caverna e sim a mulher na minha frente. 

\- Jon. – Ela sussurrou o meu nome quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, meu coração acelerou. Daenerys envolveu os braços no meu pescoço e as pernas na minha cintura enquanto eu subi a mão na sua nuca a beijando com tudo que eu tinha desejado mostrar a ela, todos os meus sentimentos naquele beijo. 

Quebrei o nosso beijo com alguns selinhos molhados. 

\- Eu ainda tenho medo que isso tudo seja um sonho, você e eu aqui juntos, eu estou tão feliz, eu não quero que isso acabe. – Confessou com a testa colada na minha, meu coração vibrou ouvindo com sua declaração, eu me sentia exatamente igual.

\- Se isso for um sonho eu não quero acordar, eu quero que isso dure, eu estou tão apaixonado por você. – Confessei, ela abriu os olhos me olhando intensamente como se estivesse lendo minha alma. 

\- Eu também estou apaixonada por você Jon, de uma forma que eu nunca me senti antes. – Meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ia explodir dentro do peito, então eu a beijei mais uma vez.

 

Pvo Rhaegar 

 

Eu estava na frente do meu prédio esperando ela chegar, eu tinha certeza que me procuraria quando descobrisse que Daenerys estava na cidade, eu não queria uma pessoa como ela perto da minha filha. Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por um carro preto parando perto de mim, entrei sentando do seu lado. 

\- Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos. – Cersei declarou assim que eu entrei no carro. Apesar dos anos ela continuava muito bonita, parecendo até mais jovem do que era.

\- Sim, mas não foi para recordar o passado que você me chamou, vamos logo ao assunto. – Declarei querendo acabar logo com isso.

\- Você tem razão. Quero saber porquê você não me contou que a encontrou, pelos sete você tinha obrigação de dizer que ela estava vivendo em Winterfell. – Exigiu. Como ela tinha coragem de querer exigir alguma coisa, logo ela. 

\- Desde quando você liga para ela? Você se esqueceu de quando eu te procurei pedindo ajuda para tirar a guarda dela do Viserys? Lembra o que você me disse? – Questionei, se ela tivesse me ajudado naquela época, Viserys não teria sumido com Daenerys e eu teria criado ela, aquele homem nunca a teria machucado.

\- Eu não podia te ajudar, Robert poderia descobrir eu não podia arriscar perder minha família. – Declarou, claro tudo sempre girava em torno dela, como eu pude me envolver com essa mulher. 

\- Além do que ela está bem, é uma mulher linda, confiante e pareceu muito feliz. – Cersei falou, meu sangue ferveu, ela não tinha ideia do inferno que a nossa filha passou. 

\- Você não sabe de nada, aquela garota passou o inferno, Viserys a aterrorizava na infância e depois que ele morreu, ela cresceu num orfanato sozinha, sem um pai e uma mãe para cria-la, ela casou com a merda de um agressor filha da puta que bateu nela quando ela estava grávida, eu a encontrei só porque ela virou matéria de jornal, sabe como eu me senti quando eu a encontrei no hospital? Ela estava dilacerada com a perda do bebê, eu não podia fazer nada, eu nem podia falar a verdade para ela. – Despejei em cima dela tudo que estava preso na minha garganta, ela precisava saber o que o resultado das nossas escolhas causou a nossa filha. 

\- Eu não tinha ideia que ela tinha passado por isso, ela estava tão linda na festa.

\- Ela é forte. – Falei. 

Daenerys era a pessoa mais forte que eu conheci, eu tinha tanto orgulho da sua garra, eu a amava e eu sempre amei, quando aceitei a proposta dos meus pais para cria-la, só fiz isso porque parecia a melhor saída. Cersei deixou claro que queria a dar para adoção, seu pai usou todos os meios para me pressionar e aceitar a decisão da filha, minha mãe tinha pirado quando soube que era uma menina, prometeu que ia amar e cuidar dela como se fosse sua, disse que eu sempre poderia acompanhar o crescimento dela, que eu seria seu irmão mais velho que sempre estaria por perto, o problema foi que as coisas fugiram totalmente do meu controle depois é tudo deu errado. 

\- Ela não pode saber a verdade, isso só vai machucar ela, você tem tudo que sempre quis agora, ela finalmente está do seu lado. – Falou tentando parecer fria, mas notei que sua voz tremeu um pouco, claramente ela deveria estar morrendo de medo que alguém descobrisse seu segredo sujo. 

\- Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar nada a ela, Daenerys já sofreu demais. – Declarei. Não gostava de mentir para ela, mas eu sabia que era melhor assim infelizmente.

\- Se era só isso, você pode me deixar aqui. – Falei apontando para um posto de gasolina. 

\- Eu sei que você pensa que eu não a amo, mas isso não é verdade Rhaegar, desde o dia que e eu a entreguei para a sua mãe, eu sonhava com ela, tão pequena com aqueles olhinhos claros, o bebê mais lindo que eu tinha visto na minha vida, eu nunca consegui amar meus outros filhos da forma que eu a amava, eu era só uma menina, não tinha ideia do que fazer com um bebê, meu pai me pressionou, eu acreditei que sua mãe cuidaria bem dela. – Declarou emocionada, eu poderia até entender a sua atitude durante a gravidez, mas eu nunca a perdoaria por não ter me ajudado a recuperar minha filha quando meus pais morreram. 

\- Não importa mais, o que está feito está feito, adeus Cersei. – Falei saindo do carro quando seu motorista parou onde eu pedi.  

 

Pvo Drogo

 

\- Que merda cara, você quer estragar tudo indo para uma solitária? – Ramsey gritou na nossa cela, sei que ele estava se referindo ao idiota que soquei na cantina hoje, eu estava com muita raiva. Meu advogado tinha vindo me ver hoje e disse que aquela puta desgraçada além de se negar a vir me visitar, ainda entrou com um processo. 

\- Eu não me controlei, eu estou puto, aquela vadia me paga, ela acha que pode me abandonar aqui. – Expliquei.

\- Cara tenta manter a sua cabeça no lugar, o túnel já estava quase pronto, quando a gente sair daqui você pode ir atrás dela, mas até lá você tem que relaxar e não chamar atenção. – Falou tocando o meu ombro, Ramsey estava certo, eu não podia estragar tudo agora, não quando estávamos a um passo de sair dessa cadeia imunda.

\- Não se preocupe eu vou me controlar. – Falei tentando acalma-lo. 

\- É bom mesmo. – Falou me entregando a foto que eu tinha de Daenerys. 

\- Logo você vai estar com a sua esposa de novo. – Ele declarou, fiquei olhando a foto dela, mesmo ela sendo uma vadia ingrata eu ainda a amava. 

\- Daenerys você não faz ideia do que tenho planejado para nós dois. – Sussurrei tocando o seu rosto na fotografia, logo estaríamos juntos de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ...no próximo não se preocupem que vai tá recheado com momentos Jonereys.. Esse aqui foi mais informativo Haha . . façam um autora feliz deixem sua opinião bjs


	16. Namorando parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegou Capitulo novo espero que gostem..

 

 

Pvo Daenerys

 

Estávamos quase chegando em casa, tínhamos acabado de buscar Lyanna na casa dos pais de Jon, ela estava animada, pelo visto tinha se divertido muito no shopping com os avós. Nosso dia havia sido maravilhoso, eu também estava animada, foi melhor do que eu pensei que seria, meu coração quase explodiu quando ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim naquela caverna. 

Eu tinha dito a Robb que ainda acreditava no amor e que não deixaria Drogo tirar isso de mim, mas eu realmente não imaginava encontrar alguém que me fizesse tão bem como o homem no volante ao meu lado, a melhor parte é que Jon é um bom homem, eu não tinha errado dessa vez. Confesso que hoje pela manhã eu testei sua opinião sobre o meu maiô, eu tinha comprado ele antes de engravidar, Drogo tinha ordenado que eu jogasse fora, dizendo que a mulher dele não iria usar um traje de puta na rua, havia escondido e guardado. Jon tinha agido totalmente diferente e isso me tranquilizou, eu sei que ele nunca será como o Drogo, mas é sempre bom ver como eles são diferentes em todos os sentidos.

A noite de ontem tinha sido tão mágica, eu nunca fui tratada com tanto cuidado e carinho, certamente eu nunca desejei alguém como Jon, bastava um beijo mais intenso para eu começar a queimar por ele, eu queria experimentar coisas novas com ele, viver novas experiências e assim apagar qualquer lembrança ruim que eu ainda tenha ligada ao sexo.

\- Chegamos. – Lyanna gritou animada.

\- Chegamos minha princesa, eu vou tirar você para o papai guardar o carro. – Falei me soltando do cinto e abrindo a porta do passageiro para tira-la da cadeirinha. Ela enroscou seus bracinhos envolta do meu pescoço.

\- A gente espera você lá dentro papai. – Falei dando uma piscadela para Jon, que assentiu sorrindo.

\- Então o que você mais gostou no passeio hoje? – Perguntei a ela que sorriu animada. 

\- Eu fui em uma piscina de bolinhas com titio Rickon e ficamos mergulhando nelas, foi muito legal. – Explicou devagar como se tivesse sido um grande acontecimento. Ela era tão fofa que as vezes dava vontade de mordê-la. 

\- Uma piscina cheia de bolinhas, não acredito que perdi isso. – Falei tentando soar indignada enquanto abria a porta.

\- Na próxima vez você pode ir comigo Danny. – Ela declarou colocando as mãozinhas no meu rosto. Eu amava essa garotinha linda. 

\- Eu adoraria. – Falei passando meu nariz no dela que riu.

\- Agora vamos tirar esses sapatinhos apertados meu amor. – Falei a levando para sala e sentando no sofá, tirando os seus sapatos e as meias, ela deitou rindo quando eu fiz cócegas nos seus pés, foi impossível não rir junto.

\- Danny...para..- Implorou entre as risadas.

\-  Só paro se eu ganhar um beijo bem grande, tá bom? – Perguntei e ela assentiu. Me ajoelhei deitando meu tronco em cima dela que beijou minha bochecha.

\- Danny você viu a minha filha por aí? – Jon perguntou divertido entrando na sala. Fiz sinal de silêncio para ela que riu com a brincadeira.

\- Não vi, já olhou na cozinha? – Perguntei ainda deitada em cima dela, eu podia ver que ela estava se segurando para não gargalhar.

\- Olhei, eu tive a impressão de ouvir a risadinha dela aqui. – Ele disse, eu podia ouvir ele se aproximando, Lis não se segurou e começou a rir e eu saí de cima dela.

-Eu sabia que você estava aqui, que feio, se escondendo do papai com a ajuda da Danny, agora eu vou ter que pegar as duas. – Disse divertido, então eu peguei Lyanna nos braços para fugir dele.

\- Por favor papai não – Ela pediu rindo sabendo que o pai estava brincando. 

\- Será que eu devo ser bonzinho com vocês? – Jon perguntou enquanto fingia ponderar sobre a questão.

\- Por favor. – Pedimos juntas. 

\- Tudo bem, mas eu quero um beijo de cada uma. – Declarou sorridente. 

\- Tudo bem. – Falei me aproximando dele com ela nos braços.

\- Muito bem agora vocês me fizeram um homem feliz. – Agradeceu depois que cada uma depositou um beijo na bochecha. Eu simplesmente adorava esses momentos entre nós três, era como fazer parte de uma família.

\- Pronto, agora que o senhor está feliz eu vou levar uma certa garotinha ruiva para tomar banho. – Declarei. Já estava escuro e eu não queria dar banho nela muito tarde. 

\- Tudo bem, eu vou tomar um também, acho que vou pedir comida fora para gente jantar, alguma sugestão? – Jon perguntou, antes que eu pudesse responder Lyanna se adiantou.

\- Hambúrguer. – Girei os olhos. Ela adora essas coisas, mas eu estava controlando agora o consumo dessas besteiras justamente para que ela seja uma criança saudável, Jon me olhava com um olhar pidão, a filha dele tinha a quem puxar. 

\- Pode ser, mas não pede desses industrializados não, tem um lugar que eles fazem na brasa, vou lembrar o nome. – Suspirei tentando lembrar o nome do lugar em que comi com Rhaegar e Elia.

\- Patrulha da noite? Eu conheço, eu só compro de lá.

\- Esse mesmo, vou querer o que eles chamam de Lorde comandante. - Pedi lembrando do delicioso hambúrguer duplo de picanha com bacon e molho barbecue que comi quando fui lá.

\- Boa pedida, depois do meu banho eu peço. – Ele disse se inclinando para me dar um selinho, eu virei o rosto, afinal, era muito cedo ainda para eu ter que explicar para uma criança porque o pai dela me beija na boca, apontei com a cabeça para Lyanna, ele assentiu entendendo o recado. 

\- Pede batata frita papai. – Lyanna gritou fazendo a gente rir 

\- Pode deixar, eu sei o que a minha princesinha gosta. – Disse piscando para ela. 

 

Pvo Jon Stark

 

Eu estava na sala brincando de lego com Lyanna, Danny estava no banho, balancei a cabeça afastando qualquer pensamento malicioso sobre isso, me concentrando com as peças na minha mão.

\- Agora junta esse com esse papai. – Lis falou me entregando uma outra peça, sorri para minha menina fazendo o que ela pediu.

\- Assim? – Perguntei. Ela assentiu pegando as peças juntas na minha mão colocando no chão, fiquei olhando a minha garotinha. Ela estava crescendo rápido, logo estaria fazendo quatro anos e eu tinha que começar a pensar em como íamos comemorar.

\- O que vocês estão aprontando? – Olhei para entrada da sala Daenerys estava escorada na entrada da sala. Eu sorri, ela estava usando o pijama do Groot, pijama esse que eu adoraria tirar mais tarde.

\- Castelo de lego. – Lyanna respondeu animada. 

\- Está ficando muito bonito. – Daenerys falou se aproximando. Tive que conter a vontade de puxa-la para mim e beijar aquela boca linda, a campainha tocou.

\- Eu pego, hoje é por minha conta. – Falou mostrando o cartão na sua mão, não discuti, ela estava me olhando com aquele olhar desafiador.

\- Tudo bem, eu e Lis vamos colocar a mesa. – Falei. Peguei Lyanna no braço a levando para cozinha, sentei ela na cadeirinha e peguei os pratos e talheres os colocando na mesa. 

Daenerys entrou na cozinha com as sacolas da comida e um Ghost choramingando atrás dela.

\- Acho que alguém está com fome. – Ela disse divertida enquanto tirava as embalagens da sacola.

\- Sim, eu sabia que ele iria querer, então pedi isso aqui para ele. – Falei enquanto abria uma embalagem com duas carnes de hambúrguer mostrando para ela e colocando perto da porta da cozinha para ele.

Quando voltei para mesa Daenerys estava colocando um babador na Lyanna, ainda bem que ela pensou nisso, da última vez que Lyanna comeu hambúrguer foi um desastre. 

\- Ótima ideia. – Falei piscando para ela que agora estava prendendo o cabelo da minha filha para trás, ela conhecia as manhas, comecei a cortar o hambúrguer de Lis em pequenas fatias para que ela conseguisse comer sozinha. Coloquei no prato junto com algumas batatas fritas. 

\- Prontinho princesa, come devagar tá bom? – Pedi olhando para ela que assentiu. 

\- Tá papai, eu quero suco Danny. – Ela pediu olhando para a minha platinada que já estava colocando o suco dela no copo de frozen.

\- Aqui. – Daenerys disse entregando para ela, eu amava como nós parecíamos uma família, eu não queria perder isso, sei que eu e Danny ainda tínhamos que conversar sobre como ficaria nossa situação, eu sei que era cedo ainda, mas eu queria muito pedir ela em namoro, depois de tanto tempo perdido eu não queria esperar mais tempo para poder chama-la de minha namorada. 

O Jantar passou tranquilamente, o hambúrguer estava delicioso, rimos da Lyanna que se melecou toda, tive que limpar o rosto dela que ficou todo sujo, depois Daenerys ficou arrumando a cozinha enquanto eu colocava Lyanna na cama ela não demorou muito para pegar no sono, estava cansadinha por causa do dia agitado que ela teve hoje, apaguei a luz deixando apenas a luz noturna ligada, fechei a porta devagar para não acorda-la.

Vi que a porta do meu quarto estava aberta e sorri, Daenerys deveria estar me esperando lá, tínhamos combinado de ver um filme no meu quarto hoje à noite depois do jantar, mas sinceramente, agora eu queria fazer outras coisas mais interessantes. 

Entrei no quarto e não a vi, então senti seus braços me rodeando enquanto depositava um beijo nas minhas costas me virei e praticamente ataquei seus lábios, eu tinha passado a noite inteira com saudade da sua boca, passei a língua nos seus lábios, ela abriu a boca para mim, estávamos nos beijando intensamente. Comecei a andar em direção a cama enquanto nossas bocas estavam travando uma batalha deliciosa. Senti minha perna bater na cama então separei nossos lábios para respirar um pouco, ela sorriu, eu sentei encostado na cabeceira a puxando para ficar sentada no meu colo de frente para mim. 

\- Estava pensando em sairmos juntos amanhã para jantar, só nós dois, o que você acha? – Perguntei olhando dentro daqueles olhos lindos.

\- Mas e a Lis?  – Ela perguntou. Sorri, eu já tinha pensado nisso.

\- Arya pode ficar uma noite de babá, podemos ir no restaurante mexicano que abriu essa semana, que tal? – Perguntei mordiscando o seu lábio inferior a vendo ofegar com meu gesto.

\- Tudo bem seria tipo um encontro? – Perguntou divertida.

\- Como você quiser que seja. – Respondi acariciando a sua bochecha com carinho, eu tinha alguns planos para esse jantar.

\- Um encontro então, embora eu ache que a gente meio que já pulou essa parte. – Falou maliciosamente passando o nariz no meu. 

\- Bem, dizem que a ordem dos fatores não altera o resultado.  – Falei a provocando com beijos no pescoço. 

\- Achei que essa regra só valia para multiplicação. – Falou com a voz trêmula, me fazendo sorrir contra a sua pele. 

\- Não, ela pode ser utilizada em várias outras situações eu posso te mostrar depois. – Falei puxando sua boca novamente para minha, ela mordeu suavemente o meu lábio inferior me deixando louco, eu já estava ficando duro com o contato de seu corpo sobre o meu, suas mãos foram para a minha camisa, separei nossas bocas permitindo que ela retirasse a atirando em algum lugar do quarto, nossos olhos se cruzaram, eu vi desejo neles, o mesmo desejo que eu sabia que também estava refletindo nos meus, ataquei a sua boca ainda com mais sede, Daenerys  balançou os quadris contra mim, me fazendo gemer. Eu estava queimado de novo para sentir seu corpo no meu, sem barreiras, só sua pele quente na minha.

Coloquei minhas mãos dentro da sua blusa, acariciando sua pele quente até chegar no seio direito, onde apertei o bico lentamente fazendo ela gemer e repetindo o mesmo com outro, meu membro latejou quando ela se balançou novamente contra mim, sua intimidade contra ele, separada apenas pelo tecido fino de nossas roupas de dormir.

Puxei a blusa dela fora, eu queria ver aqueles seios lindos de novo, Daenerys era tão gostosa, me deixava louco. 

Admirei a vista por um minuto. Seus seios eram perfeitos, do tamanho ideal, cabendo perfeitamente em minhas mãos, os mamilos estavam duros e rosados, coloquei minha boca sobre um deles e ela gemeu alto enquanto eu me deliciava sugando lentamente. Eu podia ouvir o barulho da chuva lá fora, toquei o outro ansiosa para prova-lo também, então a luz se apagou.

\- Não droga. – Resmunguei contra seu corpo.

\- Não vai dizer que você tem medo de escuro? – Perguntou divertida.

\- Não sou eu. – Sussurrei torcendo para que ela não acordasse.

\- PAPAI CADE VOCÊ, PAPAI, PAPAI. – Ouvi Lyanna gritar, ela tinha acordado, Lis morria de medo do escuro e parecia que ela sentia quando a luz apagava. Daenerys saiu de cima de mim ligando a lanterna do seu celular, achei o meu e fiz mesmo.

\- Danny 

\- Vai lá, eu vou me vestir e pegar algumas velas no meu quarto. – Falou, então saí do quarto praticamente correndo, abri o quarto de Lis focando com a lanterna e vi que ela estava encolhida na cama agarrada a Ghost, meu coração se encolheu odiava vê-la assustada desse jeito, me aproximei a pegando no braço.

\- Calma meu amor, papai está aqui, vai ficar tudo bem agora. – Falei tentando acalma-la, embalei ela nos meus braços.  

\- Ficou tudo escuro papai. – Reclamou fungando no meu pescoço.

\- Eu sei, mas agora o Papai está aqui e vai ficar tudo bem. Olha, não está mais tão escuro. – Falei mostrando a lanterna. Ela assentiu parando de chorar.

\- Você quer ir para o quarto do papai? – Perguntei e ela assentiu. 

Levei ela para o meu quarto a colocando na minha cama. Daenerys voltou acendendo algumas velas aromáticas pelo quarto. 

\- A minha princesinha ficou com medo? – Daenerys perguntou sentando na cama a puxando para o seu colo. 

\- Sim, eu não gosto de escuro. – Lis respondeu sem jeito, provavelmente envergonhada.

\- Quando eu era pequenina assim como você eu também odiava ficar no escuro, mas você não precisa ficar com medo meu amor, você tem um papai forte e grandão para te proteger. – Falou acariciando os seus cabelos enquanto eu procurava algo no notebook para distrair Lyanna.

\- E agora eu também tenho você não é Danny? – Lyanna perguntou para ela, que sorriu.

\- Sim, agora você tem a mim também. – Danny sussurrou a abraçando.

Coloquei um dos filmes favoritos de Lyanna, Madagascar, deitamos os três na cama, Lyanna agarrada a Danny e com o notebook entre eu e as duas. Então Ghost subiu deitando na ponta da cama me fazendo girar os olhos.

\- Ghost desce. – Mandei. Ele fez carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

\- Deixa ele aí tadinho. – Danny pediu e bufei o deixando no lugar. 

O filme passou tranquilamente, em algumas partes eu até ri, era bastante divertido, Lyanna até cantou a canção do filme animada, então relaxei vendo que estava mais tranquila, porém nada da luz voltar, quando iniciou o segundo filme, notei que Lyanna estava cochilando agarrada a Daenerys, essa que mexia carinhosamente no seu cabelo, ela me olhou me dando um sorriso.

\- Me desculpe por isso. – Pedi sabendo que como eu, essa não era a noite que ela tinha em mente. 

\- Jon relaxe, eu sei que você é um pacote completo, e só para você saber, eu amo isso. – Falou carinhosamente se agarrando ainda mais a minha filha, meu coração se encheu com as suas palavras. Daenerys era tudo que eu sempre quis e jurei ali que não deixaria essa mulher escapar por nada.

\- Eu sou muito sortudo não é? – Sussurrei me esticando depositando um selinho em seus lábios. 

\- Sabe eu estava pensando exatamente isso, o quanto você é sortudo. – Falou em tom de brincadeira me fazendo rir.

\- Também não se ache demais. 

 

Pvo Daenerys

 

Jon e Lyanna já tinham saído e Missandei chegou bem na hora de nos pegar no maior beijo. Agora ela estava me interrogando. 

\- Eu sabia que rolava algo entre vocês dois. – Acusou, antes que eu pudesse responder a campainha tocou, fui abrir me deparando com Elia muito bonita na minha frente.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei surpresa.

\- Estava dando uma aula de dança aqui perto e resolvi fazer uma visitinha, não posso? – Perguntou fingindo estar ofendida.

\- Não seja dramática, adorei ver você. Entra estou tomando um chá com Missandei na cozinha. – Ela entrou me seguindo, cumprimentando a morena que serviu um chá para ela.

\- Daenerys você está diferente, mais bonita, quase radiante, fez alguma coisa diferente? – Elia perguntou, minha cunhada já me conhecia bem.

\- Eu sei o que ela fez e com quem fez. – A linguaruda da Missandei soltou de forma maliciosa.

\- O quê? Não vai me dizer que rolou com o Renly? Você disse pra mim que vocês eram só amigos. – Questionou. Seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade, eu sabia que não tinha para onde correr agora.

\- E somos só amigos, não rola nada entre a gente. – Respondi tentando disfarçar.

\- Bem se não foi com Renly, não pode ser, sua safada, foi o Jon, não foi? – Perguntou e assenti envergonhada. 

\- Vocês estão juntos agora? E como vai ficar a sua situação aqui? Você vai continuar trabalhando para ele? – Elia me metralhou com perguntas, me deixando tonta.

\- Vai com calma Elia, eu não sei ainda, não conversamos sobre isso, sei que não dá para continuar trabalhando para ele com essa nossa situação, mas não decidi ainda o que vou fazer. – Admiti lembrando de Lis, eu realmente não queria deixa-la. 

\- Ainda está aberta aquela vaga de pianista lá no estúdio, se tiver interessada é só no turno da manhã e paga bem e você é super talentosa. – Elia comentou, era uma boa ideia. Eles estavam atrás de uma pianista para trabalhar no turno da manhã, isso poderia ser útil, principalmente por ser o horário que a Lyanna vai para creche. 

\- Jon me convidou para sair hoje à noite, só nós dois, então é a oportunidade perfeita para conversarmos sobre isso, eu te dou um retorno sobre eu ir trabalhar no estúdio, pode ser? – Perguntei e Elia assentiu.

\- Agora eu quero detalhes, o senhor Stark tem pegada ou não? – Missandei perguntou me fazendo corar novamente.

\- Você está impossível hoje, mas respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, ele tem muita pegada. – Respondi sem graça, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

\- Você acha que ele realmente quer algo sério com você? Que não é outro chefe que só quer dar uns pegas na babá? Desculpa a pergunta, mas eu me preocupo com você querida, não quero que você sofra de novo. – Elia disse me fazendo compreender suas preocupações, mas eu sabia que Jon não era assim.

\- Ele não é esse tipo de cara Elia, Jon é do tipo certinho, ele já até confessou que está apaixonado por mim, eu sei que posso confiar nele. – Falei tentado tranquiliza-la.  

\- Está bem então, o importante é que você está feliz, embora o seu irmão vai pirar com isso, provavelmente sabe que ele não é um grande fã de Jon Stark. – Sim, eu sabia, desde aquela história da investigação, meu irmão não ia com a cara de Jon, mas eu sei que quando ele conhecesse Jon melhor iria adora-lo. 

\- Não conte ao Rhaegar ainda, quando as coisas ficarem mais sérias eu falo com ele, eu sei que ele tem um pé atrás com Jon, mas sei que ele quer me ver feliz também e Jon está me fazendo muito bem. – Confessei e as duas sorriram com minhas palavras.

\- Também, quem não estaria feliz com um homão da porra daqueles. – Missandei declarou me fazendo rir, sabendo que ela estava completamente certa.

\- Mudando de assunto rapidinho, Elia, você sabe se meu irmão conhece Cersei Lannister, a cunhada do Renly? Naquela festa em que acompanhei ele, ela deixou escapar que me viu bebê e que ela e minha mãe eram próximas, você sabe algo sobre isso? – Perguntei, eu realmente estava curiosa sobre esse assunto.

\- Não sei. – Respondeu hesitante, desviando o olhar do meu, se concentrando em seu chá, muito estranho.

\- Tudo bem, vou perguntar a Rhaegar depois, se Cersei e minha mãe eram realmente próximas eu gostaria de conversar sobre ela, tudo que sei sobre a minha mãe é o que Rhaegar me contou, seria interessante falar com outra pessoa que tenha a conhecido bem, mesmo se essa pessoa for Cersei Lannister. – Declarei. Eu realmente queria saber mais sobre a minha mãe.

\- Faça o que achar melhor, o chá estava ótimo, mas eu realmente tenho que ir agora, não se esqueça de me contar sobre esse encontro. – Falou de forma rápida.

\- Tudo bem, eu levo você até a porta. – Fomos em silêncio. Elia tinha ficado estranha de repente, será que foi porque mencionei Cersei? Sinceramente, eu estava ficando cada vez mais curiosa sobre a ligação que essa mulher poderia ter com minha família, mas eu não pensaria nisso agora, me despedi de Elia, eu tinha um encontro para me arrumar.

 

Arya tinha chegado há um tempo, estava vendo TV com Lyanna lá embaixo enquanto eu me arrumava, Jon tinha me avisado que se arrumaria no apartamento de Robb, que ficava na mesma rua que a empresa, então seria mais prático para ele, depois passaria aqui para me pegar. 

Demorei um pouco para decidir com que roupa eu iria, depois de experimentar três vestidos diferentes, optei pelo vestido preto decotado que tinha usado no encontro com Renly, lembrando como o Jon tinha me olhado naquela noite, eu queria despertar o mesmo efeito essa noite. 

Fiz uma maquiagem simples, mas abusei do batom vermelho nos lábios, deixei meu cabelo parcialmente preso por duas tranças laterais, que se encontravam num coque alto na parte de trás da minha cabeça, calcei um sapato de salto da mesma cor do vestido e peguei minha bolsa, esperaria Jon no primeiro andar.

\- Nossa que linda, noite especial hoje? – Arya perguntou curiosa quando me viu, Jon só tinha dito a ela que tinha um jantar importante e que eu não poderia ficar com Lyanna essa noite, então ela topou ficar de babá se ele pagasse alguns trocados pra ela e o ubber na hora de voltar para casa.

\- Sim, um encontro. – Respondi sorrindo.

\- Com Renly? 

\- Não, Renly e eu somos só amigos agora, eu já gostava de outro cara, então não deu certo entre nós. – Comentei risonha e Arya ficou pensativa. Eu quase podia ver a fumaça saindo pela sua cabeça, então ela começou a rir. 

\- O que foi? – Perguntei estranhando sua reação.

\- É que por um momento, pensei que seu encontro seria com o idiota do meu irmão. – Ela disse e eu afirmei com a cabeça positivamente, o queixo dela caiu. 

\- Não acredito, por isso que ele implorou para eu ficar com a Lyanna, pelos Deuses, se eu soubesse teria cobrado mais caro, eu já tinha percebido que ele estava louquinho por você, mas como você estava saindo com Renly, achei que não ia rolar. – Disse saindo do choque inicial, visivelmente animada.

\- Mas rolou. 

\- Meu garoto finalmente virou homem, estou orgulhosa. – Brincou me fazendo rir, então ouvi o barulho da buzina.

\- Ele chegou, já vou indo, não deixe Lyanna ver TV até tarde senão ela fica manhosa pela manhã. – Falei indo em direção a porta.

\- Pode deixar, e Daenerys, tenha cuidado com o coração do meu irmão, ele já sofreu muito por amor e eu odiaria ter que arrancar todo esse cabelo platinado da sua cabeça. – Ameaçou preocupada com irmão, dei um sorriso condescendente para ela.

\- Eu não pretendo machucar o coração do seu irmão, mas se eu fizer eu mesma deixo você arrancar meus cabelos. – Falei e ela sorriu.

\- Agora vai, senão do jeito que ele é vai pensar que você desistiu. – Brincou e eu assenti saindo da casa. 

Meu coração disparou ao ver Jon encostado no carro, ele estava lindo, vestia um terno azul com uma camisa branca por dentro sem gravata, seus cabelos estavam soltos ainda um pouco úmido e estava segurando uma rosa branca na mão, seus olhos acompanharam cada um dos meus passos, ele me olhava intensamente, seu olhar era quente, sorri satisfeita, era exatamente essa reação que eu queria causar.  

\- Você é tão bonita que realmente estou começando a achar que você é um anjo que caiu acidentalmente na terra. – Falou beijando levemente meus lábios.

\- Quieto, isso é segredo, ninguém pode saber. – Brinquei e ele me deu um sorriso lindo.

\- Para o meu anjo. – Disse me entregando a rosa. 

\- Obrigada, ela é linda. – Agradeci a pegando e sentindo o perfume da flor. 

\- Vamos logo, antes que eu agarre você. – Falou me entregando a chave do carro, olhei inquisitiva para ele.

\- Você vai dirigir, eu simplesmente não consigo tirar os olhos de você agora, pelos Deuses, você fica tão bonita dentro desse vestido, não vejo a hora de poder tirar ele mais tarde. – Sussurrou sensualmente no meu ouvido, um arrepio cruzou o meu corpo, eu mal podia esperar por isso também. 

\- Vamos logo, quanto mais rápido a gente for, mais rápido a gente volta e você vai poder fazer tudo que está planejando fazer comigo essa noite. – Falei tocando seu peito sobre o terno. 

\- Vamos. – Respondeu. Então me virei para abrir o carro e senti sua mão acertando uma pequena palmada no meu bumbum.

\- Jon. – Repreendi, me virando para encara-lo, que sorriu travesso.

\- Desculpe, não resisti. 

\- O que eu faço com você Jon? – Perguntei. Ele alargou aquele sorriso lindo.

\- Eu tenho várias ideias sobre o que você pode fazer comigo. – Respondeu maliciosamente, pelos Deuses eu estava me surpreendendo com esse lado safado dele, mas eu não podia negar que estava curtindo muito isso também. 

\- Vem, entra, no caminho você me conta algumas delas. – Falei enquanto abria a porta do carro entrando nele.

O caminho foi tranquilo, Jon me contou como tinha sido o seu dia na empresa, eles estavam recebendo novos equipamentos de segurança, mais modernos, ele estava pensando em instalar em casa, ele realmente não tirou os olhos de mim em nenhum momento, eu estava ficando corada já. 

Chegamos ao restaurante mexicano. Era um lugar bem temático, cheio de cores, música latina, eu tinha adorado. Jon reservou nossa mesa em uma parte mais aberta, uma mesa para dois redonda. Sentamos um ao lado do outro, mas de uma forma que pudéssemos olhar um para outro enquanto conversávamos. 

\- Não consigo me decidir. – Confessei a Jon enquanto olhávamos o cardápio, havia tantas coisas interessantes que eu não sabia por onde começar.

\- Que tal começarmos com nachos para entrada e depois alguns burritos, talvez algumas tortilhas? – Propôs e eu sorri assentindo, ele fez o pedido ao garçom, que trouxe uma cerveja artesanal que Jon tinha pedido e uma margarita para mim, o jantar foi passando tranquilamente, conversamos sobre coisas bobas, então chegamos a um ponto importante.

\- Bem, eu acho que temos que conversar sobre nós dois e o que está rolando. – O moreno disse e eu concordei, mas foi inevitável não ficar um pouco nervosa.

\-  Danny, eu realmente sinto algo especial por você, eu sei que isso vai mudar tudo entre a gente, eu fiquei com medo por muito tempo justamente por causa dessas mudanças, de como afetariam a minha filha, eu sei como ela gosta de você, mas eu não quero fugir mais, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, eu nem consigo lembrar se um dia já me senti do jeito que me sinto ao seu lado. – Eu podia ver a sinceridade de suas palavras dentro daqueles olhos escuros, ele estava tocando o meu rosto de forma carinhosa, meu coração começou a bater mais rápido enquanto suas palavras aqueceram a minha alma, eu me sentia da mesma forma que ele.

\- Eu me sinto assim também Jon, então eu acho que não tenho escolha a não ser me demitir, certo? – Afirmei e ele assentiu fazendo uma pequena careta, sabia que ele estava pensando na filha agora.

\- Tudo bem, eu sabia que seria assim, mas você tem que me dar um tempo para procurar outra babá agora. - Pediu divertido e eu sorri segurando a sua mão, eu tinha tomado uma decisão e era hora de contar a ele. 

\- Você não vai precisar por agora, Elia me ofereceu um emprego de pianista no Studio Martell pela parte da manhã, então estou pensando em aceitar, como é só um turno eu posso continuar cuidando da Lyanna para você, só de pensar em me separar daquela coisa fofa meu coração da um nó, então porque não fazemos assim enquanto estiver rolando isso entre nós? – Sugeri. Eu não estava pronta para me separar da Lis, eu amava aquela menina e gostava de cuidar dela, sabia que de certa forma ela precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela.

\- Você é incrível Danny, por mim tudo bem, isso seria maravilhoso, se é isso que você quer fazer, eu realmente não me importo. – Ele falou com os olhos brilhando. Sabia que Lyanna tinha sido uma das maiores preocupações dele sobre termos um relacionamento.

\- Eu quero. – Falei apertando a sua mão, ele depositou um beijo na minha mão. 

Então o garçom se aproximou da mesa, provavelmente trazendo os sorvetes que Jon tinha pedido de sobremesa, o moreno do meu lado se levantou se ajoelhando do meu lado, ainda segurando a minha mão, ofeguei, meu estomago deu um nó, senti meu coração bater ainda mais rápido, me perguntando se Jon conseguia escuta-lo dali.

\- Daenerys, como eu disse hoje você é muito especial para mim, você foi me conquistando com esse seu jeito de menina mulher, a pessoa mais forte que eu conheci na minha vida e a mais bela também, não apenas por essa beleza externa que todos aqui podem ver, mas principalmente por causa do seu lindo coração, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida ano, então em prova de tudo que eu sinto por você, aceite essa sobremesa em meu nome. 

 Eu estava malditamente emocionada com cada uma das suas palavras, sorri com a última frase, um pouco confusa com o significado delas. Quando o garçom colocou a sobremesa na minha frente, meu coração parou por um segundo, ao lado da taça de sorvete havia um coração vermelho, escrito com calda de chocolate a seguinte pergunta: Quer namorar comigo? Eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso comigo, era a coisa mais romântica que eu tinha visto na minha vida, fiquei tão distraída que não vi quando o garçom saiu, olhei pra Jon que tinha uma expressão nervosa no rosto.

\- Eu sei que é cedo, mas eu não quero perder mais tempo, me deixa tentar fazer você feliz Danny. – Ele praticamente implorou, eu não podia acreditar na sorte que eu tinha de ter encontrado esse homem, não consegui conter a emoção então algumas lagrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto, eu queria falar, mas minha boca ficou seca.

\- Danny fala alguma coisa, eu tô pirando aqui, é cedo demais né, bem que o Robb me avisou para ir com calma. – Se lamentou desviando o seu olhar do meu, então toquei o seu queixo fazendo ele me olhar nos olhos.

\- Como eu poderia dizer não a você Jon? Quando você é tudo o que eu sempre quis, eu quero viver esse sentimento tão bonito que eu sinto por você e sem sombra de dúvidas, eu quero ser sua namorada. – Afirmei o puxando para um beijo, por um momento esqueci de onde estávamos e só curti esse momento maravilhoso.

Jon voltou para o seu lugar depois do nosso beijo, enquanto eu admirava mais uma vez o seu gesto bonito. 

\- Então você gostou da surpresa, namorada? – Perguntou colocando ênfase na última palavra, me puxando para um selinho molhado, eu podia sentir alguns olhares sobre nós, mas pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não ligava.

\- Foi a coisa mais doce que alguém já fez por mim, eu não conhecia esse seu lado romântico Jon. – Brinquei e ele sorriu.

\- Eu queria fazer algo especial para você, então passei aqui mais cedo e combinei tudo com o pessoal, mas eu confesso que fiquei com um pouco de medo de você recusar. – Confessou 

\- Eu nunca faria isso, eu acho que estou ainda mais apaixonada por você agora. – Falei entrelaçando nossas mãos, ele me deu mais um sorriso. 

\- Melhor você comer esse sorvete antes que derreta.

\- Você sabe que vai ter que falar com o meu irmão agora que é meu namorado né?  – Falei divertida e Jon engasgou com o próprio sorvete.

\- Tinha esquecido esse detalhe. – Afirmou nervosamente.

\- Já está arrependido de ter me pedido em namoro, é isso? – Acusei brincalhona e ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Isso nunca, mas eu sei que seu irmão não simpatiza muito comigo, mas por você eu enfrento qualquer fera, ou melhor, nessa situação, qualquer dragão. – Brincou me fazendo sorrir. Tinha certeza que quando se conhecessem melhor eles iriam se dar super bem.

\- Relaxa namorado, sei que vocês vão se entender. Jon agora que a gente está namorando você acha que é sensato eu ainda ficar na sua casa? – Perguntei parando de comer o meu sorvete, esse era um detalhe no qual eu não tinha decidido ainda. Uma parte de mim, a racional, achava que seria melhor voltar para casa do Rhaegar, enquanto parte sentimental não queria deixar Jon e Lyanna de jeito nenhum. Observei que o moreno na minha frente respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

\- Eu não acho que seja sensato Danny, mas eu não quero me separar de você, muito menos agora. 

\- Vamos deixar as coisas assim por enquanto, eu também não quero me separar de você e da Lyanna agora. – Anunciei me inclinando para dar outro selinho nele. 

-Ótimo, fico feliz com a sua decisão, agora vamos terminar logo essa sobremesa, porque eu tô louco para te levar para casa. Agora que a nossa noite começou, eu vou te amar até o dia amanhecer, namorada – Sussurrou carinhosamente no meu ouvido me deixando molhada eu estava louca para ir para casa agora.

                                                                                     Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo vai tá hot..afinal o Jon tá doido para mostrar coisas novas a Danny rsrs vai ter Jon encontrando o cunhado ou melhor sogro hehe ...aos fantasminhas que estão lendo a fic convido vcs a dizer se estão gostando ou não da fic rsrs bjs até o próximo


	17. Namorando parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheguei hehe como avisei vocês esse capítulo está bem quente

 

Pvo Daenerys 

 

Jon estava estacionando em casa, eu estava tão feliz, não consigo acreditar que finalmente estávamos juntos oficialmente, pelos Deuses, eu nunca imaginei encontrar um amor em Winterfell, mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu e agora eu só podia agradecer a qualquer força do universo que tinha colocado esse homem no meu caminho. 

\- No que você tanto pensa moça? – Perguntou enquanto saÍamos do carro,

sorri caminhando na sua direção, contornei a sua barba com carinho.

\- No meu namorado lindo, ele me fez muitas promessas sobre hoje à noite, estou curiosa sobre o que ele pretende fazer comigo. – Respondi, ele me deu um sorriso sexy então inclinou para escovar seus lábios nos meus. 

\- Não se preocupe, logo você vai descobrir. – Disse mordendo meu lábio inferior, estava mais que ansiosa por isso. 

\- Vamos, eu tenho uma babá para despachar. – Brincou se referindo a Ayra. Ele pegou minha mão me puxando para entrada da casa.

Encontramos Arya esparramada no sofá, comendo batatinhas e assistindo tv, ela se levantou sorrindo maliciosamente vindo na nossa direção. 

\- Os pombinhos chegaram finalmente, que feio Jon, escondendo o jogo de todo mundo, estou magoada. – Ela falou cruzando os braços e repreendendo ele com o olhar, Jon girou os olhos. 

\- Estava esperando ela aceitar o meu pedido de namoro antes de anunciar para vocês. – Ele explicou. Ela sorriu amplamente. 

\- Espera, é oficial agora? Jon Stark desencalhou? – Perguntou divertida. 

\- Sim, estamos namorando, Jon fez o pedido depois do jantar. – Falei trocando um olhar doce com ele. 

\- Os deuses ouviram as preces da mamãe finalmente, eles vão pirar, quem diria que você com essa cara fechada ia conseguir alguém. Preciso contar para todo mundo. – Disparou animada.

\- Você vai ficar quietinha, eu quero contar para eles, vou levar a Danny lá no fim de semana. – Ele falou enquanto passava um braço envolta da minha cintura, sorri genuinamente, eu iria adorar passar outro dia com a sua família. 

\- Se você deseja assim. Acabei de me lembrar que falta muito tempo para o fim de semana, eu vou ter que me esforçar tanto para guardar esse segredo. – Arya disse abusando do drama fazendo Jon bufar do meu lado, ele abriu a carteira entregou cem dólares na mão dela que sorriu amplamente, eu sabia que ele estava pagando mais que o combinado para que ela guardasse segredo sobre nós dois. 

\- É sempre bom negociar com você irmão, se vocês precisarem de babá quando quiserem dar uma voltinha no motel, não que vocês vão precisar, afinal vivem no mesmo teto, mas sabe lá, Jon pode ter alguma fantasia. 

\- Arya, pelos Deuses, você é impossível, não está na hora de você pedir seu Ubber não? – Perguntou. Ela virou os olhos pegando o celular para pedir o carro. 

\- Também não precisa me expulsar, viu Daenerys como seu namorado é grosso com a irmã, olha que ainda dá tempo de largar ele. – Falou divertida e Jon puxou uma das notas de cinquenta da sua mão me fazendo rir.

\- Eu estava brincando, ele é um doce, eu amo ele. – Falou fazendo o moreno devolver a nota para ela. 

-Vocês Starks são inacreditáveis às vezes. – Disse divertida.

\- Bem, acostume-se você namora um agora, o que inclui todos os outros de brinde. Jon eu ia me esquecendo, Sansa vem passar o feriado em casa, mãe mandou avisar que quer todo mundo sábado para um almoço em família completo, ai você pode apresentar a sua namorada. – Arya disse. 

Confesso que fiquei um pouco nervosa, a primeira vez que fui lá foi tranquilo, mas agora eu iria como sua namorada, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes.

\- Nós vamos, tenho certeza que Sansa vai adorar você. – Jon disse com nossos rostos próximos. 

\- Meu ubber chegou, podem ir fazer sexo agora, não se anime com Sansa, ela é um saco Danny. – Arya falou me deixando corado com a primeira parte da frase.

\- Vamos irmãzinha da boca grande, eu vou te levar ate a porta. – Jon falou a fazendo girar os olhos.

\- Boa noite Arya. 

\- Boa noite Danny.

 Resolvi subir e dar uma olhada em Lyanna, abri o quarto devagar e vi que ela dormia tranquilamente, Ghost estava deitado no tapete em frente a cama, sempre a protegendo.

\- Ela está dormindo? – Jon questionou no corredor quando me viu com a porta do quarto de Lis aberto, ele já tinha tirado o blasé estava apenas com a camisa branca.

\- Sim, como um anjinho. -  Respondi fechando a porta com cuidado, ele curvou os lábios em um sorriso sensual enquanto vinha na minha direção.

 - Melhor assim, porque você não me acompanha até o quarto para eu poder cuidar de você. – Sussurrou maliciosamente no meu ouvido descendo para mordiscar o meu pescoço, mordi os lábios nervosamente sentindo uma onda de calor atravessar o meu corpo. 

\- Você é tão cheirosa, adoro seu cheiro. – Disse enquanto passava o nariz pelo meu pescoço me fazendo ficar arrepiada.

\- Também adoro o seu, me lembra madeira e floresta. – Declarei repetindo o gesto que ele havia feito em mim, sentindo aquela fragrância deliciosa sobre o meu nariz, ele também se arrepiou me fazendo sorrir, uma mão desceu pelas minhas costas parando no meu quadril enquanto a outro foi para os meus cabelos, me puxando levemente para encara-lo, ele me olhava intensamente, sem mais palavras puxou minha boca em direção passando a língua de forma tortuosa nos meus lábios antes de finalmente invadir a minha boca com ela me beijando intensamente, enquanto nossas línguas travavam uma batalha deliciosa, podia sentir meu desejo por ele crescer ainda mais a cada beijo desses que me roubavam o fôlego.

\- Jon, quarto. – Sussurrei entre o nosso beijo e o vi sorrir, nos separamos e andamos rapidamente ainda ofegantes na direção do seu quarto, entrei primeiro aproveitando para tirar os sapatos enquanto Jon trancava a porta. 

Senti ele me abraçar por trás afastando o meu cabelo para ter acesso ao meu pescoço, beijando, lambendo e mordiscando a minha pele me levando a loucura, ele colou a virilha contra a minha bunda me fazendo sentir sua dureza contra mim, apesar das roupas entre nós eu gemi com o pequeno contato desejando por mais.

\- Hoje vamos fazer isso lento, eu quero provar cada pedaço que eu puder desse seu corpo bonito. – A sua voz estava rouca e carregada de desejo ao proferir essas palavras me fazendo ficar molhada, eu desejava fazer o mesmo com ele. Senti seus dedos deslizarem devagar até o zíper do meu vestido, deslizando devagar me virando para outro beijo, movendo a língua em círculos sugando e mordendo, me beijando de uma forma voraz, comecei a desabotoar a sua camisa a tirando fora, traçando meus dedos, curtindo a sensação de seus músculos duros sobre eles enquanto ainda nos beijávamos, suas mãos moveram deslizando as alças do meu vestido o fazendo cair com um baque no chão, agora a única peça de roupa no meu corpo era a calcinha de renda preta que eu tinha vestido para ele hoje à noite. 

Jon se afastou me olhando com admiração e desejo, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, seus olhos se transformaram em um mar negro, um mar onde eu queria me afogar.

\- Você é tão linda. – O toque da sua mão direita me fez estremecer, ele sorriu cobrindo o meu seio com ela, deslizando o polegar lentamente ao redor do mamilo depois apertando com gentileza o fazendo endurecer sobre o seu toque, nessas alturas eu já podia sentir a minha calcinha ensopada, enquanto meu estômago era tomado por um tipo de fome quente ardendo por mais de seu toque, sua pele contra a minha, como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele passou para o outro seio fazendo o mesmo gesto. 

Desabotoei sua calça enquanto buscava a sua boca outra vez, mordi seu lábio inferior com um pouco mais de força o fazendo gemer, eu adorava causar essas reações nele, ele me empurrou em direção a cama me fazendo sentar enquanto ele deslizava a sua calça fora ficando apenas de cueca box branca, mordi os meus lábios fortemente com a visão do seu membro apertado sobre o tecido fino, minha boca salivou com a visão desse homem quase nu na minha frente, os cabelos bagunçados caindo pelo rosto, braços fortes e aquela barriga desenhada. Percebendo meu olhar, ele sentou ao me lado me puxando para mais um beijo, sentando na cama e me puxando para ficar sentada por cima dele, exatamente como ontem, gemi alto quando o seu membro encostou na porta da minha intimidade, ele estava duro como um ferro, me movi me esfregando sobre ele buscando mais contato enquanto sentia a minha boceta latejar fazendo o moreno embaixo de mim gemer alto.

\- Pelos deuses, você me deixa louco – Disse me puxando para mais um beijo molhado, quente e delicioso, me virando para ficar por baixo dele, alcançando o meu seio com a boca e sugando devagar, brincando com aquela língua quente sobre o bico me fazendo respirar com dificuldade, apertei minhas pernas com força tentando acalmar o meu núcleo enquanto ele repetia o ato no outro seio.

\- Eu amo eles, sabia, são perfeitos, se encaixam perfeitamente na minha mão, na minha boca. – Sussurrou me torturando ainda mais enquanto intercalava seus beijos entre os dois, descendo sua boca para a pele abaixo do mamilo sugando com força, força suficiente para deixar uma marca, me fazendo gemer ainda mais.

Suas mãos escorregaram para minhas coxas as apertando com força, ele tirou a minha calcinha a segurando entre as mãos, então ele cheirou fechando os olhos em deleite, meu núcleo latejou novamente, meu corpo estava doendo para sentir as suas mãos de volta nele, Jon jogou a calcinha para longe, então beijou meus lábios novamente, porém separou nossas bocas cedo demais para o meu gosto, descendo os beijos pelo meu pescoço, colo, barriga, ele parou e me olhou com aqueles olhos quentes  como se quisesse me devorar, então abriu as minhas pernas tocando lá finalmente, inserindo o seu dedo lentamente em mim, meu coração parecia que iria explodir. 

\- Jon, por favor, eu quero sentir você em mim. – Pedi entre os gemidos, ele sorriu maroto ainda tirando o seu dedo de mim. Ofeguei surpresa quando ele o levou a boca o provando.

\- Deliciosa exatamente como eu imaginei, abre as pernas para mim. – Pediu. Obedeci alegremente querendo sentir de novo o toque de suas mãos lá, então ele me tocou não com as mãos, mas com a língua, fazendo o meu corpo se contorcer, enquanto ele sugava a minha boceta com força, fechei os olhos quando sua língua circulou o meu clitóris, eu não podia definir o prazer que estava sentindo nesse momento. Já tinha ouvido falar no chamado beijo do senhor, mas Drogo nunca fez em mim, ele me tratava como uma cadela, já Jon estava me proporcionando uma experiência incrível, automaticamente meu corpo me moveu contra a sua boca buscando mais contato com sua língua quente.  

\- Você gosta disso? – Gemi em resposta a sua pergunta quando ele sugou mais uma vez o meu clitóris.

\- Me responde Daenerys, você quer que eu continue fodendo essa sua linda boceta lisinha é apertada com a minha boca? – Perguntou autoritário. Céus, as suas palavras me fizeram molhar ainda mais. 

\- Sim, por favor. – Choraminguei deixando a timidez de lado, eu precisava de mais disso.

\- Você é tão deliciosa, a mais deliciosa que eu já provei. – Sussurrou erguendo os meus quadris, beijando ainda mais profundamente a minha intimidade. A cada investida da sua língua sobre ela meu corpo estremecia, enquanto em perdia cada vez mais o controle, gemendo cada vez mais alto, senti aquela ânsia e vibração começar a me alcançar, enquanto sentia dois dedos em mim, me estimulando ainda mais, senti meu corpo contrair e apertei o lençol da cama enquanto explodia em um orgasmo intenso que fez minhas pernas tremerem enquanto eu gritava o nome de Jon, torcendo sua língua uma ultima vez sobre mim, então ele subiu para ao meu lado enquanto eu tentava recuperar a minha capacidade de respirar direito novamente.

\- Isso foi incrível. – Sussurrei ainda sem fôlego, tocando o seu rosto com carinho, buscando seus lábios e o beijando, sentindo meu próprio gosto em sua boca, então sua mão desceu pela minha bunda, apertando, sorri entre o beijo me separando dele ainda um pouco insegura, resolvi que era a minha hora de oferecer prazer a ele. Subi novamente em cima dele beijando o seu pescoço descendo meus beijos para o seu peito, mordisquei os seus músculos abdominais e depois passei a língua lentamente nele, minhas mãos foram para a sua box, ele levantou o quadril me ajudando a retira-la, encarei o seu membro duro, então o toquei sentindo as suas veias pulsarem enquanto Jon começava a soltar pequenos murmúrios quando comecei a estimula-lo sobre minha palma, tentei ser corajosa para fazer o próximo passo, Jon não é Drogo, sussurrei afastando os pensamentos traumáticos da única vez que eu fiz isso, Jon merecia isso, então eu passei os lábios sobre o seu membro sugando a cabeça com cuidado, fazendo Jon se contorcer.

\- Danny. – Gemeu enquanto eu ainda brincava com a língua sobre sua cabeça latejante, saboreando o sabor salgado que invadiu a minha boca.

\- Me guie, me mostre como você gosta, por favor, me ensina a te dar prazer. – Praticamente implorei, então ele me olhou nos olhos profundamente enquanto eu permanecia de quatro segurando o seu membro com minha mão.

\- Só de olhar para você eu sinto prazer, você me deixa louco. – Falou mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Jon eu quero fazer isso. – Afirmei e ele assentiu, suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo enquanto ele levava ele na minha boca, o engolindo e sugando como um sorvete, suas mãos guiavam no melhor ritmo, ele estava gemendo meu nome de forma tão quente que senti a minha intimidade pulsar novamente com desejo, senti seu corpo estremecer, ele puxou a minha cabeça para longe do seu membro, antes que eu pudesse reclamar ele me virou novamente ficando por cima de mim, me olhando com fome.

\- Não assim, eu quero ir dentro de você. – Falou separando minhas pernas enquanto ofeguei em expectativa sabendo qual seria o próximo passo, então ele me invadiu lentamente enquanto buscava a minha boca, mexendo devagar enquanto minha boceta ia lentamente se esticando para acomoda-lo.

\- Você é tão quente, tão apertada, sente isso, sente a minha pele tocando a sua enquanto eu te faço minha, você gosta disso Danny? – Questionou enquanto começava a empurrar mais forte, indo mais profundamente enquanto eu me deliciava com a sensação dele dentro de mim, arrastei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, colando mais os nossos corpos, movendo meu quadril contra ele desejando mais e mais disso.

\- Sim, isso é tão bom, mais rápido Jon, por favor. – Murmurei enroscando minhas pernas em seu quadril, fechando os olhos me deliciando com o seu membro dentro de mim.

\- Você quer mais rápido, então olha para mim, eu quero ver você enquanto eu te fodo. – Exigiu tocando o meu rosto, então abri os olhos sentindo seu olhar queimando em luxúria, enxergando a minha própria dentro deles.

\- É assim que você quer? – Perguntou apertando minha bunda enquanto entrava com força e rapidez, me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto.

\- Danny, responda ou eu vou parar. – Me ameaçou. Ele não podia parar agora.

\- Sim Jon assim. – Respondi quase desesperadamente, ele continua movendo contra mim, meu corpo estava incendiando sobre o dele enquanto eu tentava manter os meus olhos grudados nos seus.

\- Isso Jon, tão perto. – As palavras escorregaram da minha boca enquanto seu membro esfregava-se sobre o meu clitóris a cada estocada, eu estava a beira de ter outro orgasmo.

.- Eu sei eu posso sentir a sua paredes se fechando ao redor do meu pau, vem comigo amor, juntos.- Ele disse mantendo suas estocadas firmes, ele me chamou de amor, um pequeno nome que fez o meu coração vibrar, então forcei meus quadris contra ele sentindo o aperto da minha intimidade apertar mais uma vez em seu membros, Jon entrelaçou nosso dedos olhando para mim com carinho quando nossos corpos colidiram juntos em um orgasmo intenso, eu podia sentir em seus olhos a nossa conexão se tornando ainda mais forte, eu o amava, não havia como negar isso, não usamos palavras nesse momento, mas seu olhar me dizia que ele sentia exatamente o mesmo.

 Jon saiu lentamente de mim, caindo suado ao meu lado, me puxando para o seu peito, acariciando minhas costas carinhosamente enquanto eu sentia seu coração batendo forte como o meu próprio estava fazendo nesse momento, eu nunca tinha sentindo tanto prazer, mais que isso, Jon estava mostrando como sexo poderia ser prazeroso com a pessoa certa, nòs dois estávamos conectados, por muito tempo, eu desejei encontrar alguém que pudesse me fazer sentir assim, a contestação que essa pessoa era Jon, levou lágrimas de felicidade aos meus olhos.

\- Danny, você esta chorando? Eu machuquei você ? – Perguntou cheio de preocupação depois de puxar o meu rosto delicadamente para encara-lo enquanto seu polegar traçou minhas lagrimas.

\- Você não me machucou, eu estou feliz, verdadeiramente feliz, a forma que você cuida de mim, se preocupando comigo, se preocupando em me proporcionar os mais intensos prazeres, eu nunca tive isso antes e isso é tão importante para mim, você é o homem mais incrível que eu conheci, pensar nessas coisas me deixam tão feliz que eu não consegui me conter. – Falei com a voz trêmula devido as lagrimas que ainda desciam pelo meu rosto, Jon passou o polegar enxugando cada uma delas, depois beijando o meu rosto carinhosamente. 

\- Nenhuma mulher me fez sentir metade do que você faz Daenerys, você é única, o meu pequeno anjo, feito para que eu pudesse adora-lo, prometo que sempre vou estar aqui por você, que vou te amar da forma que você quiser, seja lento, rápido, com duro, eu nunca vou forçar você a nada, seu prazer é meu prazer agora. – Eu só podia ter ganhado na loteria, Jon era perfeito, como eu queria beija-lo nesse momento, então subi um pouco pegando sua boca na minha em um beijo lento e cheio de promessas.

Estava terminando de me arrumar, depois de Jon deixar Lyanna na creche ele me daria uma carona até o apartamento de Elia, eu iria conversar sobre o emprego no Studio Martell, e, claro contar as novidades, talvez marcar um dia para eles conhecerem melhor o meu lindo namorado. Pensar em Jon como meu namorado sempre trazia um sorriso no meu rosto, terminei de arrumar meu cabelo, fiz uma trança embutida nele, então desci para encontrar Jon terminando de arrumar a mochila da Lis.

\- Danny, você vai com a gente hoje? – Lyanna perguntou me vendo arrumada, havia colocado um laço vermelho em seu cabelo o deixando solto, enrolando as pontas em cachos.

\- Sim, hoje eu vou com vocês. – Falei. Ela sorriu batendo as mãozinhas animada.

\- Ebaaa, você pode me deixar como daquela vez? – Pediu carinhosamente me fazendo sorrir. 

\- Claro meu amorzinho. – Falei me abaixando para beijar a bochecha dela, que riu passando as mãos envolta do meu pescoço me abraçando apertado.

Jon estacionou na frente da creche, tirei o cinto e virei para me despedir. 

          - Desse jeito eu fico com ciúmes. – Jon exclamou fingindo estar chateado, ela me soltou indo abraçar ele.

          - Não pode ficar com ciúmes papai. – Ela falou como se estivesse chamando atenção, assim como nós fazemos com ela.

          - Não pode? – Jon perguntou curioso.

          - Não papai, porque no meu coraçãozinho tem espaço pra amar vocês dois. – Sorri com suas palavras infantis. Ela era a coisinha mais fofa do mundo, não tinha como não amar essa menina.

        - Será mesmo? – Jon perguntou fingindo estar desconfiado.

        - Claro papai, meu coração é bem grandão bobo. – Falou tocando sua barba carinhosamente, não resisti e tirei uma foto dos dois nessa posição. 

        - Sendo assim, acredito. – Falou beijando ela, depois disso saímos em direção a creche, seguindo depois para o apartamento do meu irmão. 

       - Bem é isso, eu te vejo mais tarde namorado. – Falei enquanto me inclinava para beijar os seus lábios levemente, Jon subiu a mão para a minha nuca aprofundando o beijo, o que fui suficiente para acender aquela pequena chama no meu estômago, lembrando de onde estávamos quebrei o nosso beijo antes que as coisas ficassem quentes demais.

\- Boa sorte lá, me ligue se as coisas ficarem difíceis. – Jon disse se referindo ao meu irmão, hoje era seu dia de folga, então provavelmente estaria em casa e eu iria contar as novidades para ele e Elia. 

\- Tenho certeza que ele vai aceitar, relaxe, provavelmente Rhaegar só vai fazer questão de você vir falar com ele, talvez eu possa combinar um jantar com eles na sexta. Você concorda? – Perguntei. Mesmo já sendo uma mulher crescida depois de tudo que aconteceu comigo no passado, devido as condições em que meu irmão me encontrou eu entendia suas preocupações sobre minha vida amorosa. 

\- Por mim tudo bem, como disse, por você enfrento qualquer dragão. – Brincou me beijando de novo.

\- Ótimo, agora vai se não você vai chegar atrasado. – Falei me separando dele, abrindo a porta para sair. 

\- Quer que eu baixe alguns filmes para hoje à noite? – Perguntou abaixando o vidro. 

\- Claro que sim, hoje é a terça dos filmes, lembra. 

\- Eu sei, podemos ver no meu quarto hoje, a televisão é maior e quando os filmes acabarem, você já vai estar na minha cama, onde posso fazer várias coisas divertidas com você namorada. – O moreno disse maliciosamente, me fazendo sentir uma pontada de desejo ao me lembrar da noite inesquecível de ontem.

\- Pelos deuses Jon, você é insaciável, não é? Pergunto-me como você conseguiu manter suas mãos longe de mim por tanto tempo. – Falei divertida me inclinando na janela do carro, sabendo que ele teria uma visão generosa do meu decote.

\- Acredite, não foi nada fácil e agora que estamos juntos eu simplesmente não consigo tirar as minhas mãos desse corpinho bonito que você tem, mas eu não ouvi ninguém reclamando sobre isso ontem a noite, muito pelo contrário. – Falou arqueando a sobrancelha direita me dando um olhar malicioso.

\- Vá trabalhar Jon Stark. – Respondi o fazendo rir. 

\- Até mais tarde anjo. – Disse me chamando pelo apelido carinhoso que ele me deu.

\- Até mais tarde namorado. – Acenei para ele que ligou o carro e saiu, respirei fundo, hora de contar as novidades, virei e fui em direção ao apartamento do meu irmão.

\- Entre querida, seu irmão e eu ainda estamos tomando café, você já comeu? – Elia perguntou enquanto eu entrava no apartamento deles. 

\- Sim, antes de sair de casa. – Respondi enquanto andávamos em direção à cozinha. 

\- Bom dia – Falei entrando na cozinha encontrando o meu irmão em pé próximo a geladeira pegando um copo de suco, esse que ele colocou em cima do balcão para vir em minha direção. 

\- Bom dia, que surpresa maravilhosa você aqui hoje de manhã. – Falou me abraçando apertado como sempre que me via, passei a mão envolta da sua cintura. Abraçar o meu irmão era sempre reconfortante, nós tínhamos uma ligação especial, afinal mesmo ele não tendo obrigação nenhuma de procurar uma irmã que ele só tinha visto bebê, ele nunca desistiu de mim, Rhaegar era uma ótima pessoa, desde que ele me encontrou tem me dado todo o carinho do mundo. 

\- Espera, aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque você não tá no trabalho? O Stark fez alguma coisa com você? – Perguntou preocupado me afastando de seus braços. 

\- Relaxa irmão está tudo bem, na verdade está tudo ótimo, eu tenho algumas novidades, vamos para mesa que eu conto. – Falei o acalmando. Ele me olhou curiosamente antes de seguir de volta ao seu lugar, servi um chá para mim sentando ao lado de Elia, de frente para ele.

\- Eu vou aceitar o emprego de pianista no Studio Martell que você me ofereceu cunhada. – Falei olhando para ela, que sorriu animada enquanto meu irmão ficou surpreso. 

\- Bem isso é ótimo, mas seu chefe não vai se importar de você ter outro trabalho? – Rhaegar questionou enquanto bebia um gole do seu suco. 

\- Bom, Jon não é mais meu chefe, eu me demiti ontem. – Expliquei. Ele engasgou, com certeza não entendendo nada.

\- Como assim se demitiu? Você adora o seu trabalho, espera, ele aprontou alguma coisa? Tentou algo com você? Porque se ele fez algo contra você eu não ligo se ele é filho de Ned Stark, ele vai se ver comigo. – Disse de forma protetora, sorri com a sua preocupação, eu passei tanto tempo sozinha e agora tinha essas pessoas maravilhosas que cuidavam de mim.

\- Calma irmão, ele não fez nada, quer dizer, nada que eu não quisesse também, Jon e eu estamos namorando. – Disse revelando a verdade de uma vez.

\- Namorando? – Elia e ele perguntaram juntos.

\- Sim. 

\- Isso é ótimo, parabéns querida. – Elia se levantou me abraçando. 

\- Coma assim ótimo Elia? Ela é a babá dele. – Meu irmão questionou parecendo irritado, eu tinha imaginado esse tipo de reação.

\- Ela não é mais, se demitiu´, você não ouviu? – Elia respondeu tranquilamente enquanto retornava para o seu lugar.

\- Eu sei que é meio louco, mas a gente se apaixonou e as coisas foram acontecendo. - Expliquei enquanto via meu irmão suspirar alto, passando a mão no rosto.

\- A velha história do chefe interessado na babá. – Falou com desdém, me deixando irritada.

\- Eu sei o que parece, mas as coisas não são desse jeito, Jon não é casado, e eu não sou um caso qualquer, ele é sério em relação a nós dois. – Falei tentando manter a calma.

\- Aposto que sim. Daenerys você já esqueceu o que ele te fez? Você tem certeza que você é a primeira babá com quem ele se envolve? – Perguntou inquisitivo. 

\- Ele errou, ele é, humano ele só estava tentando manter a filha segura e eu o perdoei há muito tempo, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, honrado...- Rhaegar me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse terminar

\- Honrado? – Perguntou de forma irônica.

\- Sim, pelos deuses, porque você está sendo tão chato sobre isso? Eu finalmente encontrei alguém, depois de tudo que eu passei, achei que ficaria feliz por mim. – Declarei começando a me sentir emotiva, vi que Elia que estava só observando tudo tocou o braço dele, trocando um olhar rápido com ele.

\- Eu só estou preocupado Daenerys, eu não quero que você sofra. – Falou tocando minha mão em cima da mesa, respirei fundo, sabendo que suas palavras eram verdadeiras.

\- Eu sei disso meu irmão, mas por favor dê uma chance para ele te mostrar quem ele é de verdade, como eu disse, as intenções dele são sérias comigo, ele até aceitou vir aqui jantar na sexta à noite se vocês concordarem. – Pedi quase implorando com o olhar para ele, Rhaegar era minha única família viva, para mim era importante que ele e Jon conseguissem se entender.

\- Eu acho uma ótima ideia, eles estão namorando amor, se Daenerys não fosse importante para ele porque diabos ele a pediria em namoro e ainda viria aqui conversar com nós dois, no lugar de tentar manter esse pequeno romance secreto? – Elia argumentou e meu irmão assentiu derrotado me fazendo sorrir. 

\- Ótimo, vou avisar ele, é muito importante que você o conheça. – Falei apertando sua mão na minha, ele sorriu.

\-- Bem, você venceu, mas sexta eu vou deixar claro para o Stark que você tem um pa..- Rhaegar cortou a frase no meio para limpar a garganta :- que você tem um irmão e se ele ousar te machucar eu acabo com ele, eu posso estar velho, mas aposto que meu gancho de direita ainda faz um estrago. – Falou me fazendo sorrir, era bom fazer parte de uma família finalmente.

\- Pelo menos você vai voltar para cá agora, não é? – Perguntou me fazendo morder os lábios nervosamente. 

\- Na verdade eu e Jon decidimos deixar tudo como está pelo menos por enquanto, antes que você pergunte, a decisão partiu de mim, estar com ele e Lyanna me faz muito bem, então espero que esteja tudo bem para vocês. – Eu disse cheia de determinação, eu podia ver que Rhaegar não estava muito satisfeito, mas também não iria fazer caso disso.

\- Se você decidiu assim. – Falou dando os ombros, fazendo eu e Elia trocarmos um sorriso satisfeito.

 

PVO Jon

 

Cheguei um pouco atrasado no trabalho, ainda bem que não tinha nenhum compromisso importante por enquanto, apenas uma reunião as dez da manha com alguns fornecedores, entrei na empresa sorridente, a noite com a minha namorada tinha sido mágica, Daenerys era quente em todos os sentidos, eu havia falado sério essa manhã quando disse a ela que não conseguia manter minhas mãos longe dela, claro que eu havia tido sexos bons ao longo da minha vida, mas com ela era diferente, tínhamos uma conexão especial, estar com ela me fazia sentir realizado, meu pai sempre me dizia que quando eu encontrasse a garota certa eu saberia, agora que eu estava com a Danny eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

Quando estava me aproximando da minha sala, Elisa minha secretária veio correndo em minha direção, ela estava pálida, o que me deixou preocupado.

\- Senhor eu tentei impedi-la de entrar na sua sala, mas ela não me deu ouvidos, a senhorita afirmou que o senhor estava a sua espera. – Falou nervosamente, respirei fundo sabendo de quem Elisa falava, pelos deuses, será que essa mulher não iria mesmo me deixar em paz.

\- Não se preocupe Elisa, eu sei que não foi sua culpa, pode deixar que eu sei como lidar com ela. – Falei para ela que respirou aliviada, então me dirigi a minha sala para encontrar a ruiva sentada na minha cadeira com as pernas em cima da cadeira, ao me ver sorriu maliciosamente na minha direção.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui Ygritte? – Perguntei mal-humorado, meu dia estava indo tão bem, ela tinha que aparecer aqui e estragar tudo.

\- Eu me toquei que seu aniversário passou e eu não mandei nada de presente para você, então resolvi entregar pessoalmente. – Disse parando na minha frente, ela estava vestindo um sobretudo preto, ela era tão cara de pau. 

\- Eu não quero nada de você, na verdade, no momento eu quero que você saia daqui. – Pedi de forma grosseira, mas vi que ela não se abalou, pelo contrário, abriu um sorriso.

\- Fala sério Jon, porque você não para com isso. – Pediu passando o dedo pelo meu peito, afastei sua mão de mim e dei dois passos para trás criando uma certa distancia entre nós.

\- Parar com o que? – Questionei não entendendo onde ela queria chegar. 

\- De fingir que ainda é o mesmo Jon certinho e careta de antes. – Falou me deixando confuso.

\- Não sei do que você está falando. 

\- Eu vi você e a babá na festa, sabe, eu fiquei chocada ao saber que você estava envolvido com ela romanticamente, Jon Stark tão certinho dando uns pegas na babá, ela é bonitinha, eu admito, mas eu podia jurar que você era do tipo que não gostava de dividir. – Falou de forma provocativa. Claro ela achava que Daenerys tinha se envolvido comigo e Renly ao mesmo tempo. 

\- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas somos exclusivos agora, eu e Daenerys estamos namorando. – Falei vendo o seu sorriso presunçoso sumir do rosto. 

\- Você conseguiu um belo arranjo, não foi Jon? Tudo que você quis era alguém para cuidar da sua filhinha de dia e para você foder de noite, aposto que ela é boa, eu reconheço uma puta de longe. – Meu sangue ferveu a ouvindo se referir a Danny dessa forma.

\- Nunca mais se refira a ela dessa forma, você não a conhece, ela não é como você, agora eu quero que você saia daqui agora, ouviu? – Falei apontando o dedo na sua cara, me segurando para não a arrastar para fora da minha sala.

\- Céus, você gosta dela não é, desculpe, eu não quis ofender sua namorada, eu não vim para isso e não quero brigar, eu vim aqui para outra coisa. – Ygritte falou tentando parecer tranquila, mas eu podia ver os seus olhos queimando, eu estava à beira de perder totalmente a paciência.

\- Você está surda? Não entendeu o que eu disse, fora. – Falei, ela mordeu os seus lábios finos de forma sedutora,

\- Você falando grosso assim me deixa toda molhada e eu não vou sair daqui sem entregar o seu presente. – Falou de forma sensual, essa mulher estava ficando louca.

\- Eu já disse que não quero nada que venha de você. 

 Ela desamarrou o laço do seu sobretudo o abrindo, pelos deuses, ela estava completamente nua por baixo dele, ela ri quando me viu olhando para o seu corpo, então saí do meu choque mantendo meu olhar preso no seu rosto, evitando a todo custo olhar para baixo.

\- Porra, você está louca, veste isso agora. – Ordenei raivoso desviando o olhar para a janela ao meu lado.

\- Qual é Jon, eu sei que no fundo você quer, eu sei que você passou anos me esperando, vamos lá, olhei para mim, vem, sente como já estou molhadinha por você. – Pediu se aproximando de mim, me movi rápido em direção à porta, evitando que ela me tocasse.

\- Ygritte se vista agora ou eu vou abrir essa porta agora e te por para fora do jeito que você está. Você tem razão, eu te esperei sim, mas hoje olhando para trás, eu vejo que não te esperei por te amar, mas sim porque eu queria uma mãe para minha filha, hoje nenhum de nós precisamos mais de você nas nossas vidas, então escute bem o que eu vou dizer, eu nunca mais vou ficar com você, então pare com essas tentativas baixas de me seduzir, você tem razão, eu não sou mais o Jon de antes, o homem que eu me tornei nunca ficaria com uma mulher como você. – Vi quando ela apertou o sobretudo de volta ao seu corpo, seus olhos encontraram o meu queimando com raiva enquanto seu rosto ficava da cor do seu cabelo.

\- Você ainda vai se arrepender Jon e vai vir atrás de mim como um cachorrinho, pode apostar. Boa sorte com a babá, espere até ela se cansar de brincar de casinha com você e sua filhinha bonitinha, ou você acha que ela realmente vai querer criar uma criança que não nasceu dela, você não mudou querido, ainda é o mesmo tolo do Norte que eu conheci. – Disse enquanto caminhava parando na minha frente, suas palavras ecoaram na minha mente _, “espere até ela se cansar de brincar de casinha com você e sua filhinha, você acha que ela realmente vai querer criar uma criança que não nasceu dela.”._

\- Fora. – Gritei abrindo a porta, ela saiu pisando duro, balancei a cabeça afastando as suas palavras venenosas para fora da minha cabeça, Daenerys amava Lyanna, ela mesmo afirmou que sabia que eu era um pacote, pelos deuses, ela não me deixou nem procurar uma babá, tudo que Ygritte falou foi para me provocar e mexer com a minha cabeça, mas eu não iria cair em seus jogos nunca mais.

 

Pvo Daenerys

 

Eu estava terminando o jantar enquanto Lis coloria seu caderno de desenho sentada na mesa onde eu poderia ficar de olho nela, eu tinha preparado um pudim de sobremesa, sabendo que meu lindo namorado iria amar a surpresa. Eu estava animada, semana que vem começava o meu novo emprego, Rhaegar, apesar das desconfianças estava disposto a dar uma chance a Jon, tudo parecia perfeito pela primeira vez na minha vida, desliguei o forno e tirei as batatas recheadas que eu tinha preparado para o jantar, coloquei na mesa.

\- Danny, ficou bonito? – Lyanna perguntou me mostrando o resultado da sua pintura, tirei as luvas protetora da mão e peguei o seu desenho. 

\- Está lindo meu amor, como o seu pai diz, temos uma pequena artista em casa. – Falei a fazendo sorrir, ela mordeu a bochecha ficando vermelha, igualzinha ao pai quando ficava sem graça.

\- Será que podemos por ele na porta da geladeira para o papai ver quando chegar? – Pediu com aqueles olhinhos escuros brilhantes, era por causa disso que eu não podia voltar para o apartamento do meu irmão agora, eu não podia deixar essa coisa linda, ainda me lembro de como ela ficou naquela vez quando eu me demiti.

\- Claro que sim, seu papai vai adorar o seu desenho. – Falei a pegando no braço e a levando até a geladeira. Ela pegou um imã e prendeu o desenho nele.

\- Muito bem, olha como ela ficou muito mais bonita agora com o seu desenho. – Falei e ela assentiu sorridente.

\- Danny, você acha o meu papai bonito? – Ela me perguntou quando a coloquei sentada de volta na sua cadeirinha.

\- Sim, seu papai é muito bonito, por que essa pergunta mocinha? – Questionei querendo saber onde ela queria chegar. 

\- É porque nos filmes, as princesas ficam com os príncipes que elas acham bonitos e legais e meu papai é muito legal e bonito e você parece uma princesa. – Ela disse inocentemente, me deixando chocada. Ela era inteligente demais para sua idade.

\- Você gostaria que eu e sei pai estivéssemos juntos, como as princesas e os príncipes dos filmes que você assiste. É isso que você está tentando me dizer? – Questionei, ela me encarou assentindo com a cabeça, isso era bom, na hora certa Jon e eu arrumaríamos uma forma de explicar para ela o nosso relacionamento.

\-- Sim, desse jeito você poderia ser a minha mamãe, já que eu não tenho uma. – Ela  respondeu me olhando com expectativa, eu sabia o quanto ela queria uma mãe, não vou negar que ouvir ela dizer que queria que eu fosse sua mãe mexeu comigo, sempre desejei ser mãe, por isso a perda do meu filho me abalou profundamente, uma dor profunda e cortante dentro do meu peito, mas cuidar da Lyanna tinha me ajudado profundamente a lidar com isso, eu tive a oportunidade de dar a alguém todo o carinho que eu tinha guardado dentro do meu peito para o meu filho, eu amaria que essa menininha fosse minha filha, pelos deuses, eu já amava ela como se fosse, mas Jon e eu ainda estávamos no início de nosso relacionamento, então eu sabia que tinha quer ir com calma sobre ela também.

\- Quem sabe se eu deuses antigos forem bons, em algum momento no futuro esse seu desejo possa se tornar realidade, mas se isso não acontecer, saiba que eu te amo tanto minha pequena, mesmo que eu não possa te chamar de filha, aqui dentro o meu coração você é como uma. – Falei pegando sua mãozinha e colocando no meu peito sentindo os meus olhos ficarem úmidos. 

\- Eu também amo você Danny, eu não quero outra pessoa para ser a minha mamãe. – Falou carinhosamente me fazendo sorrir, ouvi a porta da sala abrir, Jon tinha chegado, limpei o canto dos olhos enquanto Lis escorregou da cadeira correndo para encontra-lo como todas as noites.  

 

 

Jon e eu estávamos na cama enquanto ele procurava algo para a gente assistir, Lyanna já estava dormindo a um tempinho. 

\- Então, como seu irmão reagiu? – Perguntou depois de colocar um filme para carregar, virando para me encarar. 

\- Mais ou menos, ele só ficou preocupado, afinal eu era a sua babá, ele só quer ter certeza que eu não sou apenas um passatempo para você, mas ele aceitou o jantar sexta e está disposto a te dar uma chance – Expliquei ao moreno sentado na minha frente.

\- Eu entendo o seu irmão, eu tenho duas irmãs mais novas então provavelmente eu faria o mesmo, ele só esta cuidando de você, mas sexta eu vou mostrar a ele o quanto você é importante para mim e que ele não precisa se preocupar, porque eu nunca machucaria a sua irmã bonita que roubou meu coração. – Falou me fazendo sorrir, então me inclinei para beija-lo.

\- Como foi na empresa hoje? – Perguntei quando nos separamos e vi o rosto dele endurecer, Jon desviou olhar do meu, mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

\- Jon aconteceu alguma coisa? – Questionei devido sua reação.

\- Sim, Ygritte estava me esperando na minha sala quando eu cheguei. – Senti meu sangue esquentar com a revelação.

\- O que ela queria? - Minha voz saiu mais dura do que eu planejei, mas pensar naquela mulher perto dele me tirava do sério. 

\- O mesmo da última vez, tentar me seduzir, mas eu deixei claro para ela que nada vai rolar entre a gente nunca mais, eu falei que nós dois estávamos namorando agora. – Explicou acariciando o meu rosto com o polegar, algo nos seus olhos me dizia que não havia sido só isso.

\- Sério, o que ela fez que você não esta me contando? – Perguntei. Respirou fundo, seus músculos estavam tensos, eu estava sentindo que não ia gostar nada da sua resposta. 

\- Ela tirou a roupa na minha sala, mas não aconteceu nada, eu juro, e depois de tudo que eu falei duvido que ela tenha coragem de me procurar de novo. – Que ódio daquela ruiva dos infernos, ela estava prestes a se casar e mesmo assim ainda tinha coragem de ir atrás do meu homem. 

\- É sério anjo, eu nem olhei para ela direito, na verdade eu quase a expulsei da minha sala. – Jon continuava falando nervosamente tentando se explicar, eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero eu podia ver nos seus olhos e apesar do ciúme, eu confiava nele.

\- Tudo bem namorado, eu sei que você está falando a verdade, não estou chateada com você, mas se ela fizer algo assim de novo, que os deuses me ajudem ou vou arrancar cada fio de cabelo ruivo que ela tem na cabeça. – Resmunguei, ele riu me beijando levemente.

\- Duvido que ela faça isso de novo, não se preocupe, ela agora sabe que eu tenho dona. – Falou divertido afastando uma mexa do meu cabelo para o lado. 

\- Então vem cá porque a sua dona está morrendo de vontade de fazer várias coisas com você. – Falei sedutora deitando na cama, eu estava me sentindo possessiva, e, depois de toda essa história eu precisava sentir que ele era só meu.

\- E o filme? – Perguntou divertido, no entanto, eu já podia ver o desejo brilhando dentro dos seus olhos.

\- O filme pode esperar. – Falei o puxando pela camisa sentindo o seu corpo se encaixar sobre o meu. 

\- Como você desejar namorada. – Falou antes de me beijar profundamente, Ygritte pertencia ao passado de Jon, eu sabia que ela não era uma ameaça e apesar de suas tentativas de sedução, no final da noite era comigo que ele estava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> até Daqui a pouco o encontro deles dois Jon e Rhaegar vai estar no próximo... deixeim sua opinião aqui embaixo bjs


	18. Pequenas verdades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não consegui postar antes...Esse está um pouco emocional..

 

 

 

PVO Especial: Robb Stark 

 

Eu tinha consciência de que o que eu estava fazendo era errado, mas eu tinha certeza que esse idiota que a Margaery iria sair não valia nada, na verdade, eu nem deveria saber que ela iria sair com esse cara já que ela tem me ignorado desde o fim de semana, alegando que só porque saímos juntos as vezes com o mesmo grupo de amigos não significa que estamos retomando a nossa amizade, mas eu não ia desistir assim tão fácil como ela acreditava, Loras havia deixado escapar sobre o encontro dela com esse tal de Bronn Sand, segundo ele era um homem poderoso, recém divorciado e muito importante na cidade de Braavos, então eu estava investigando o cara, pela hora eles já deveriam ter saído para jantar, eu não tinha achado nada até agora, até que finalmente consegui invadir o facebook dele.

Sim, eu tinha meus truques e sim, eu sabia que isso era crime, mas pela minha pequena rosa valia a pena, abri algumas conversas no bate papo dele e finalmente achei o que estava procurando, liguei a impressora e coloquei para imprimir enquanto procurava a chave da moto, Margaery teria que me agradecer por isso até o fim dessa noite.

Não demorei muito a chegar ao restaurante caro que ele a levou. Primeiro erro, pelos deuses, ela nunca iria admitir em voz alta, mas ela odiava esse tipo de lugar e esse tipo de comida, ela preferia mil vezes ir a um rodízio de pizza do que a um lugar como esse.

Avistei os dois. Ela estava uma gata, os cabelos soltos com um pouco de maquiagem no rosto, eu não podia ver sua roupa toda, apenas o decote do vestido dando uma pequena visão de seus seios, ela estava sorrindo mostrando, aquelas covinhas lindas que eu adorava morder, então ela meu viu e fechou a cara imediatamente, continuei caminhando em sua direção e sentei numa cadeira entre os dois.

\- Boa noite, espero não estar atrapalhando o casal. – Falei pegando a taça de vinho dela e bebendo um gole. 

\- Quem é você? –  O homem ao me lado questionou.

\- Um amigo da Margaery. – Respondi sorridente. 

\- Ex amigo e que já está de saída, não é mesmo. – Falou chutando a minha perna, apertei os lábios para não gritar.

\- Sim, e você também. – Falei pegando a mão dela na minha, ela bufou alto.

\- Desculpe querido, mas Robb é um daqueles garotos especiais entende, ele deve ter fugido de casa hoje a noite, ele tem essa mania de me perseguir falando para as pessoas que somos amigos. – Ela explicou calmamente me fazendo explodir em uma risada, quando o cara ia falar levantei a mão fazendo sinal para que ele ficasse calado.

\- Pois o garoto especial aqui descobriu que o seu acompanhante tem uma namorada grávida em Braavos de oito meses. Parabéns, eu soube que é uma menina. – Falei sorrindo na direção do cara o vendo ficar pálido com a minha revelação, entreguei a foto dele com a namorada para Margaery a vendo ficar vermelha.

\- Você me disse que não tinha saído com ninguém desde o divorcio. – Margaery acusou enquanto eu me deliciava com seu vinho, o cara era um canalha mas tinha bom gosto para bebida. 

\- Eu posso explicar Margaery. – Ele se defendeu me fazendo rir. 

\- Bem, estou esperando, explique. – Disse dando um olhar raivoso que fez com que ele se encolhesse. 

\- Ela esta grávida, mas não estamos mais juntos. Eu ia te contar hoje a noite sobre minha filha. – Mentiu descaradamente. 

\- Sério? Será que a Shae sabe disso? Porque ela enviou isso aqui hoje de manhã para você: - “amor como esta a viagem? estou morrendo de saudades suas meu gatinho manhoso. Te amo.” – Li da pagina do bate-papo do seu facebook que imprimi. 

\- Você invadiu minha rede social? Isso é crime. – Falou revoltado.

\- Trair sua namorada grávida não é ilegal, mas e moralmente errado. Aposto que ela não ia gostar de saber disso. – Pisquei para ele que bufou, minha pequena rosa levantou revoltada.

\- Esse canalha de merda. – Gritou pegando a garrafa de vinho e virando o liquido em cima dele, não consegui segurar o riso com a cena.

\- EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VER NA MINHA FRENTE OU EU JURO QUE ESPANCO SUAS BOLAS. – Gritou antes de sair em disparada em direção a saída. 

\- Tchau cara, foi bom te conhecer. – Me despedi saindo atrás dela, agora eu podia ter uma visão privilegiada do seu vestido verde, que tinha uma pequena fenda na perna e que marcava o seu quadril perfeitamente, ela estava quente essa noite. 

\- Ei, me espera, eu levo você. – Falei puxando seu braço quando entramos no estacionamento. 

\- E porque eu iria com você Robb? – Questionou me olhando profundamente, ela estava com raiva ainda de mim e do cara, eu podia sentir.

\- Bem, eu salvei você de uma encrenca hoje, então eu pensei que..

-Que você viria aqui  e que me salvaria de um canalha, então poderíamos ser amigos de novo? – Questionou de forma irônica me fazendo bufar frustrado, foi exatamente isso que eu pensei, mas a forma que ela estava me olhando me mostrava que ela não estava disposta a deixar tudo aquilo para trás. 

\- Eu errei Margaery, eu fui um idiota, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu faria tudo diferente, mas eu não posso, eu a amava, eu nunca tinha me sentido daquela forma antes, eu fiquei cego, mas eu paguei por isso, acredite, eu pago até hoje. 

\- Eu não posso, eu não consigo ser sua amiga de novo, você me machucou profundamente, você era meu melhor amigo, era a primeira pessoa para quem eu corria quando havia algo errado, você era uma bagunça, mas sempre conseguia tirar o melhor de mim nos momentos mais difíceis, eu amava você Robb, mas então você escolheu ela a mim, naquela noite quando eu te expulsei do meu apartamento tudo que eu queria era que você me procurasse e se desculpasse. Depois de dias eu percebi que isso não iria acontecer, você quebrou meu coração Robb Stark da forma que nem um homem conseguiu fazer antes,  e por isso que eu não posso deixar você entrar na minha vida de novo. – Suas palavras me atingiram com força, então ela começou a chorar, ela quase nunca chorava, eu era um merda, eu não a merecia. Não há um dia que eu não me arrependa de ter escolhido Talisa sobre ela, eu a abracei apertado como fazia quando ela chorava quando éramos amigos, ela começou a se contorcer no meu abraço me batendo com os punhos, apesar da dor eu não a soltei, parecia que se eu a soltasse agora a perderia para sempre, talvez eu já tivesse perdido.

\- Eu odeio você Robb, odeio, porque você tinha que estragar tudo? Porque você não confiou em mim, eu te amava seu idiota, te amava de verdade. – Gritou meio as lagrimas, eu mesmo não podia conter as minhas, era o fim, eu sabia disso, eu tinha que deixa-la ir, ela foi se acalmando enquanto eu sentia lágrimas descendo pelo meu próprio rosto, um filme de todos os nossos momentos juntos passou pela minha cabeça. 

\- Eu sinto muito Margaery, sinto muito mesmo, eu só estava tentando obter minha melhor amiga de volta, mas eu não vou mais te machucar, eu juro, eu nunca mereci você, eu só quero que você saiba que do meu jeito torto, errado, eu amei você também, é por isso que eu vou respeitar a sua decisão e me afastar, só me deixa te levar para casa, eu só quero ter certeza que você chegou em segurança em casa. – Pedi ainda abraçado a ela. 

\- Tudo bem. – Ela falou se afastando de mim, toquei seu rosto limpando suas lagrimas.

\- Não chore mais por mim querida, não esqueça que você prometeu para mim que não ia chorar por caras que não te merecem. – Eu tinha a feito prometer isso na noite da formatura do ensino médio quando o cara que a levou o abandonou no meio da festa por outra garota. 

\- Você ainda lembra disso? – Ela questionou me encarando.

\- Eu lembro de tudo sobre você pequena rosa. – Respondi, ela olhou para o chão.

\- Vamos logo, está começando a esfriar. -  Tirei minha jaqueta entregando para ela. 

\- Você veio naquela maldita coisa de duas rodas não foi? – Perguntou enquanto vestia a minha jaqueta, sorri, era bom vê-la vestindo algo meu de novo.

\- Não fale assim do meu bebê, vem, vamos, eu te ajudo a subir. – Falei indo em direção a minha moto entregando o capacete para ela. 

Eu dirigi lentamente no caminho aproveitando a sensação dos seus braços envolta da minha cintura, sentindo que o nosso tempo juntos estava chegando ao fim, quando chegamos à frente do prédio dela, minha pequena rosa desceu da moto me entregando o capacete e tirando a jaqueta, peguei ela de volta sentindo o seu perfume, coloquei de volta em mim e sorri para ela.

\- Bem, se cuida Margaery, a gente se vê por ai. – Falei tentando não soar tão derrotado como eu me sentia, então ela pegou a minha mão e segurou com força. 

\- O que foi? – Perguntei a vendo respirar fundo, ainda segurando a minha mão me impedindo de ir. 

\- Eu não sei, eu só acho que não estou pronta para ver você sair da minha vida de novo. – Uma pontada de esperança encheu o meu peito.

\- Achei que era isso que você queria. – Falei tentando entender a mulher na minha frente.

-Era, mas agora que chegou a hora,..bem, você sabe, eu sempre odiei despedidas. - Falou me dando um sorriso triste. 

\- O que você quer que eu faça então? – Questionei tirando o meu capacete e descendo da moto.

\- Eu não sei, o que você quer fazer? – Ela perguntou me desafiando com aqueles olhos lindos, olhei para os seus lábios me perguntando se eles ainda eram tão doces como antes. 

\- Você não gostaria do que eu quero fazer agora. Vá para casa pequena Rosa, se você achar que pode me ter de novo na sua vida então me procure, eu sempre estarei aqui para você, - Falei beijando sua testa e voltando para moto.

\- Dirija com cuidado Robb Stark. – Ela falou e eu sorri assentindo.

\- Eu irei. – Respondi antes de partir pela noite fria de Winterfell. 

 

PVO Daenerys 

 

A semana passou voando, tinha sido a melhor semana da minha vida. Jon me fazia tão feliz, tínhamos acabado de deixar Lyanna na casa dos pais dele, Sansa sua irmã tinha chegado e estava morrendo de saudade de sua sobrinha, ou segundo Jon, de sua pequena modelo, já que a irmã tratava Lis como uma boneca. Como estávamos atrasados esperei no carro para evitar algum questionamento, amanhã Jon contaria sobre nós a eles, os únicos que sabiam por enquanto eram Robb e Arya, Jon tinha passado a metade do caminho quieto, eu já estava estranhado o jeito dele.

\- Ei namorado, o que você tem? – Perguntei quando ele parou o carro na frente do prédio do meu irmão. 

\- Estou um pouco nervoso, eu quero que sua família goste de mim e bem, faz muito tempo que eu não faço isso. – Explicou me fazendo sorrir.

\- Eles vão adorar você, só relaxe, seja esse homem incrível por quem eu me apaixonei. – Falei beijando sua boca levemente, ele sorriu.

\- Certo, eu vou tentar. – Falou levando minha mão, depositando um beijo singelo. Subimos para o andar deles e Elia abriu a porta nos recebendo com um sorriso, ela estava muito linda usando um vestido florido amarelo que combinava perfeitamente com a sua pele bronzeada. 

\- Sejam bem vindos, é bom ver você de novo Jon. – Cumprimentou abrindo espaço para entrarmos para dentro. 

\- É um prazer revê-la também Elia. – Jon disse educadamente. 

\- E meu irmão? – Perguntei a ela, que sorriu.

\- Na cozinha terminando de colocar a mesa, não se preocupe com ele Jon, eu dissuadir ele da ideia de por veneno na sua comida. – Elia disse me fazendo rir e meu namorado engoliu seco.

\- Ai querido, relaxe, eu só estou brincando, só não acorde o dragão e tudo ficará bem. – Falou divertida me fazendo rir.

\- Vem vamos para cozinha, espero que você goste de massa Jon, preparei um macarrão no molho branco para essa noite tão especial. – Elia disse enquanto estávamos entrando na cozinha.

\- Eu amo massas, você não poderia ter escolhido melhor. – Respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso para ela. 

\- Boa noite irmão. – Falei entrando na cozinha e Rhaegar colocou o prato que segurava sobre a mesa vindo me abraçar. 

\- Está muito bonita hoje. - Falou me girando, eu estava usando uma saia longo preta com um cropped da mesma cor, um pouco decotado.

\- Obrigada, Rhae esse é Jon Stark, meu namorado. – Falei apontando para Jon, o sorriso no rosto do meu irmão murchou.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhecer você Rhaegar Danny fala muito sobre você. – Jon falou estendendo a mão e meu irmão apertou a mão na dele com mais força que deveria. 

\- Você tem os olhos da sua tia. – Rhaegar falou se referindo a Lyanna a tia de Jon que ele tinha namorado na juventude,

\- Meu pai sempre diz isso. – Jon falou, então os dois caíram em um silencio incomodo. 

\- Rhaegar meu amor, porque você não abre um vinho para nós, e vocês dois já podem ir sentando ai se quiserem. – Elia sugeriu nos salvando do silencio embaraçoso, Jon e eu sentamos na mesa e meu irmão serviu o vinho sentando do meu lado. 

\- Então Jon, nos fale sobre você. – Meu irmão pediu me fazendo sorrir, como ele havia prometido estava tentando dar uma chance a Jon.

\- Bem o que vocês querem saber? – Meu namorado perguntou tímido, então agarrei sua mão por debaixo da mesa dando força a ele.

\- Não sei, me diga, é a primeira vez que você se envolve com uma funcionaria? – Eu queria morrer agora, olhei em choque para o meu irmão ao meu lado.

\- Rhaegar que tipo de pergunta é essa? O rapaz acabou de chegar. – Elia chamou atenção dele antes que eu pudesse.

\- Está tudo bem, entendo as suas preocupações Rhaegar, eu tenho duas irmãs também e uma filha. Respondendo a sua pergunta, sim eé a primeira vez, e justamente por isso eu demorei muito tempo para admitir os sentimentos que eu tenho pela sua irmã até que eu percebi que não conseguiria ficar longe dela, você tem uma linda esposa ao seu lado então acho que você entende o que quero dizer, Danny não é um brinquedo para mim, eu quero deixar isso bem claro, eu nunca faria algo para machuca-la eu sei muito bem o que ela já sofreu, a única coisa que quero e fazê-la feliz, sei que eu não tivemos um bom começo com o lance da investigação, e você não me conhece, mas conhece o meu pai e acredite Ned Stark ensinou os filhos dele como tratar uma mulher. – Eu podia ver no rosto do meu irmão que ele estava satisfeito com a resposta de Jon, eu estava orgulhosa dele, então apertei mais forte sua mão ele me olhou eu sorri.

\- Certo, acredito em você, eu só me preocupo com ela, eu sei que Daenerys é uma mulher crescida e tudo que eu quero e que ela seja feliz,  eu acho que desde que a reencontrei eu não tinha a visto tão empolgada e sorridente como quando ela fala de você, então bem vindo a família Jon. – Rhaegar falou para ele e Jon sorriu, eu tinha um sorriso tão grande no rosto que minhas bochechas estavam doendo, eu nunca me imaginei apresentando o namorado a minha família, eu estava fazendo isso agora mesmo, anos atrás eu não tinha ninguém, agora eu estava cercada por essas pessoas maravilhosas que me amavam e cuidavam de mim e um homem incrível que me amava, não havia espaço para nada além de felicidade aqui.

O Jantar passou tranquilamente. Jon e Rhaegar falaram sobre vários assuntos de esporte a negócios, eu estava adorando vê-los se dando bem, agora Rhaegar estava contando sobre como eu era quando bebe. 

\- Daenerys era a criança mais linda do mundo, ela nasceu com tanto cabelo que mamãe já podia amarrar ele, ela era muito quieta, mas quando chorava, acredite ela tinha um gênio forte. – Ele disse a Jon que escutava tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ela ainda tem esse gênio forte, acredite. – Jon falou piscando para o meu irmão e Elia que riu.

\- Acredite, eu sei disso, por isso tente ao máximo não irrita-la. – Rhaegar falou para ele, que assentiu.

\- Eu tenho amor a minha vida. 

\- Eu estou aqui ok, vocês dois, acho que prefiro vocês brigando. – Falei fingindo indignação, mostrando a língua para Jon.

\- Irmã, olha os modos. – Rhae me corrigiu brincalhão me fazendo girar os olhos.

\- Onde estão aquelas fotos minhas de quando eu era pequena, quero mostrar para Jon. 

\- Estão lá no porão na primeira caixa à direita. – Elia respondeu.

\- Vou buscar. – Falei e meu irmão se levantou. 

\- Eu pego.

\- Não, fica ai com seu novo melhor amigo, eu vou. – Falei birrenta os fazendo rir.

\- Parece que ela é ciumenta também. – Jon falou, esse garoto malvado seria punido hoje.

Entrei no porão achando a caixa com o álbum de fotos, abrindo vendo uma foto do Rhaegar me segurando recém- nascida, peguei o álbum ansiosa para mostrar a Jon, eram as únicas fotos que eu tinha da minha infância, quando eu ia saindo derrubei uma caixa cheia de papeis e praguejei baixinho, eu podia ser  bem desastrada as vezes, comecei a juntar os papeis, então achei um que me chamou atenção, era um documento de adoção. Continuei lendo o papel, não acreditando no que eua havia lido, aquilo não era verdade. Li duas vezes, estava errado, pelos deuses, esse papel dizia que Rhaegar era meu pai, que ele me entregava a Rhaella e Aerys para adoção, que merda é essa, senti as lagrimas descendo pelo meu rosto, era tudo mentira, a minha vida toda era uma mentira, obriguei as minhas pernas a se moverem e fui para sala.

\- Danny o que houve? – Jon perguntou provavelmente vendo meu estado, ignorei a sua pergunta jogando o papel em cima de Rhaegar.

\- Você é meu pai? – Ele me olhou chocado.

\- Me responde, você e meu pai? – Eu estava quase gritando, agora ele se levantou e veio na minha direção.

\- Sim. – Mordi o lábio para não gritar ao ouvir a sua resposta.

\- Como você pode mentir para mim esse tempo todo, você me deu para os seus pais me criarem, você  me abandonou, mentiu para mim. – Gritei sentindo as lagrimas começarem a nublarem minha vista. 

\- Daenerys me deixa explicar, por favor. – Pediu tocando minha mão, eu puxei de volta com força. 

\- Eu não quero suas explicações, aposto que você nunca planejou me dizer a verdade não é? EU SOU UMA IDIOTA, você poderia ter me contando no hospital, mas seguiu mentindo e mentindo, inventado histórias sobre a nossa família. – Falei para ele, que me encarou com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

\- Jon me leva daqui, eu não quero ficar perto desse mentiroso. 

\- Filha por favor.. – Ouvi ele implorar quando Jon e eu começamos a andar em direção a saída. 

\-- NÃO ME CHAMA DE FILHA, VOCE NÃO TEM DIREITO DE ME CHAMAR DE FILHA, NÃO SE ATREVA A ME SEGUIR. – Gritei para ele e vi Elia segurar seu braço e falar algo para ele, me perguntei se ela também sabia a verdade, bem, não importava mais. – Jon me seguiu para o elevador, só tinha nós dois lá dentro, então cedi a dor escorregando no chão e chorando histericamente, agora eu entendia o desprezo de Viserys por mim.

\- Jon, como ele pode, como ele pode mentir tanto para mim, pior, ele me abandonou. – Jon não disse nada só me segurou em seus braços, todo esse tempo achando que Rhaegar tinha me procurado porque eu era sua irmã perdida, será que ele realmente me procurou ou foi outra de suas mentiras, talvez tenha visto a matéria sobre mim no hospital e tenha sentindo remorso sobre o destino que a criança que ele deu tinha encontrado na vida, meu coração tinha sido quebrado mais uma vez, talvez eu realmente não tivesse o direito de ser feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys finalmente descobriu a verdade ..ansiosa pela opinião de vcs...no próximo matilha completa dessa vez por aqui bjs


	19. Explicações parte I

PVO Jon Stark

Daenerys estava aninhada sobre o meu peito, ela estava começando a se acalmar agora depois de tomar um calmante, o jantar havia terminado de forma completamente inesperada, eu ainda estava em choque com a revelação e não tinha ideia de como ajudar  Dany a se sentir melhor, ela descobriu que tudo sobre a vida dela era uma mentira, que ela havia sido dada ao nascer pelos pais, eu nem conseguia imaginar como ela deveria estar se sentindo nesse momento.

\- Jon – Ela chamou meu nome sonolenta, levantando a cabeça do meu peito, seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, suas íris azuis nubladas de tristeza.

\- Diga meu amor, você precisa de algo? – Perguntei preocupado, eu queria tanto poder tirar essa dor de dentro dela.

\- Me prometa que você nunca vai mentir pra mim ou me enganar, não importa o quanto a verdade possa doer, prometa que sempre vai ser sincero comigo. – Ela praticamente implorou, me doía ver ela sofrendo desse jeito.

\- Eu prometo a você anjo, eu nunca vou mentir ou te enganar, mais que isso meu amor, eu prometo sempre me esforçar para te fazer feliz. – Terminei minha fala acariciando o seu rosto com o meu polegar, eu não estava mentindo, Daenerys sofreu tanto que eu só quero fazer com que ela seja feliz daqui para frente.

\- Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. – Daenerys disse enquanto tomava os seus lábios nos meus em um beijo doce.

\- Eu penso o mesmo de você, agora deita aqui e tenta dormir um pouco, amanhã será um dia melhor. – Ela deu um suspiro cansado deitando a cabeça de volta no meu peito, apertei nos meus braços tentando passar segurança para ela, sentindo o seu perfume maravilhoso e seu corpo quente contra o meu, acabei pegando do sono.

Acordei de manhã sentindo algo molhado na minha mão, abri os olhos e encontrei um lobo de olhos vermelhos me olhando, ele deveria estar com fome ou querendo dar uma volta, provavelmente os dois.

Me virei e vi que Daenerys ainda dormia profundamente, depois de ontem ela merecia um descanso, então me levantei tentando não acordá-la.

Peguei minha roupa de caminhada e meu tênis, levaria Ghost para dar uma caminhada, aproveitaria e passaria na padaria para comprar alguma coisa para eu e Dany tomarmos café.

Troquei de roupa e fui no banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, prendi o cabelo num coque, voltando para o quarto, escrevi um bilhete para Dany que ainda dormia profundamente.

Enquanto caminhava com Ghost pensei um pouco sobre Rhaegar, ontem ele passou a noite telefonando tentando falar com ela, tive que explicar para ele que ela não estava em condições de ouvir nada dele no momento, a forma desesperada que ele falou comigo, ou a forma que ele questionou a mim sobre Daenerys ontem deixavam claro que ele se importava com ela, eu não sei porque ele fez aquilo, mas eu sabia que ele a amava, isso estava nítido ontem, Daenerys também o amava, era exatamente por isso que toda essa história a machucou tanto, é difícil saber o que eu faria na situação dela, mas esperava que no futuro quando a mágoa passasse, ela conseguisse ao menos escuta-lo, sei que apesar de toda essa situação complicada ela ainda se importava com ele.

 

Daenerys

 

Abri meus olhos, olhando ao redor do quarto notei que estava sozinha, encontrei um papel em cima do travesseiro de Jon, estiquei o braço o pegando encontrando a sua letra desenhada nele, Jon tinha saído com Ghost e prometeu trazer café da manhã, ele era tão carinhoso e gentil, tinha me consolado ontem à noite, eu estava tão feliz em ter ele na minha vida e não ter que passar por isso sozinha, a descoberta de ontem havia me quebrado, a minha vida tinha sido uma completa mentira, Rhaegar era meu pai, eu nunca teria imaginado uma coisa dessas, um lado meu desejava não ter achado aquele maldito papel, mas agora era tarde demais, a verdade estava ai e não tinha como fugir dela, pior que ele ter me dado aos pais dele, foi o fato dele não ter me contado a verdade em primeiro lugar, ele preferiu continuar mentindo e mentindo.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que pensar sobre tudo isso, muito menos o que fazer, eu estava tão confusa, fechei os olhos e uma lembrança invadiu a minha mente.

\- O que você acha de vir morar comigo em Winterfell? – Rhaegar perguntou me surpreendendo.

\- Eu sei que isso tudo ta sendo difícil para você, o julgamento do Drogo, a perda do bebê, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui por você, e que eu não vou te deixar nunca mais, você é minha família e eu tenho te procurado há tanto tempo, nem acredito que finalmente te encontrei, então eu quero muito que você venha morar comigo em Winterfell, mas se você não quiser eu respeito isso, porém eu não vou te deixar nunca mais, então eu mudo para cá com a Elia. – Falou me deixando emocionada, Rhaegar tinha sido um anjo que deus colocou no meu caminho, se não fosse ele e Elia cuidando de mim provavelmente eu já teria feito uma besteira, então abracei ele que me apertou em seus braços.

\- Obrigada querido por tudo que você tem feito por mim, tudo tem sido tão difícil, mais ter você aqui comigo tem deixado as coisas um pouco mais fáceis, eu prometo que vou pensar sobre a possibilidade de ir morar com vocês, bem não há mais nada para mim aqui em Porto Real realmente. – Falei me afastando e o vendo sorrir.

\- Depois de tudo que aconteceu com você, ir para Winterfell comigo vai ser o melhor para você, lá pode ser o lugar perfeito para você recomeçar a sua vida. – Ele falou, eu assenti, talvez meu irmão tivesse razão.

Abri os olhos sentindo as lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto, isso tudo tava me deixando maluca, apesar de toda raiva e mágoa eu não conseguia esquecer tudo que ele tinha feito por mim, eu realmente não sei o que fazer com toda essa situação, pensar nisso me lembrou que no papel só tinha o nome do Rhaegar e não o da minha verdadeira mãe, minha cabeça começou a girar, fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por Jon abrindo a porta do quarto.

\- Bom dia anjo. – Olhei para ele e sorri, ele estava usando o estilo de roupa que ele geralmente usa para correr, e o cabelo amarrado, mas o que me chamou atenção foi a bandeja na mão dele.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntei me sentando na cama.

\- Café da manhã para minha linda namorada. – Falou se aproximando colocando a bandeja em cima da cama, tinha algumas uvas, pão doce, morangos, pão de queijo e suco de laranja, com uma rosa branca do lado, esse lado romântico do meu namorado continuava me surpreendendo.

\- Isso faz parte do seu plano de me fazer ficar ainda mais apaixonada por você? – Perguntei me sentando, peguei um morango e coloquei na boca.

\- Não sei, está funcionando? – Perguntou me dando um sorriso torto.

\- Humm, talvez. – Respondi divertida, ele sentou na cama pegando um pão de queijo.

\- Então como você está se sentindo hoje Dany, sobre tudo? – Perguntou me encarando com aqueles olhos escuros.

\- Mais confusa do que ontem, eu realmente não sei o que fazer. – Respondi. Jon respirou fundo.

\- Talvez seja melhor você conversar com ele para tentar entender melhor a situação, mais que isso, para conhecer a sua verdadeira história, eu não sei por que ele mentiu Danny, mas eu duvido que ele não se importe com você, não estou dizendo para você correr e ir conversar com ele, mas acho que você precisa pensar sobre isso. – Ele falou pegando minha mão apertando na sua, eu sabia que Jon tinha razão, tantas coisas que eu precisava entender ainda, mas não estava preparada para olhar na cara do Rhaegar ainda.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou pensar sobre isso. – Falei e ele beijou a minha mão.

\- Cat mandou mensagem perguntando se eu levaria você para o almoço hoje, sei que a gente tinha combinado de contar para eles hoje, mas se você não tiver se sentindo bem podemos deixar para outro dia. – Ofereceu. Mordi o lábio, sabia que ele estava ansioso por isso, principalmente pela irmã dele estar aqui, ela já iria viajar amanha à tarde de novo, Jon fazia tanto por mim, então resolvi fazer isso por ele.

\- Eu quero ir, vai ser bom para eu respirar um pouco, depois de tudo isso que aconteceu vai ser bom para me distrair, além do mais o mundo precisa saber que Jon Stark está amarrado. – Falei, ele abriu um sorriso lindo.

\- Completamente amarrado. - Disse contornando o meu rosto com o polegar.

\- Tudo graças aos meus pijamas sexys. – Brinquei e ele riu.

\- Realmente não há como resistir a uma mulher que usa pijama de coelhinho. – Falou divertido me dando o selinho.

 

Estava terminando de me arrumar, tive que desligar meu celular para evitar todas as mensagens que o Rhaegar estava enviando, eu realmente queria dar um tempo disso tudo, vesti um macacão verde estampado com flores, com uma pequena abertura na cintura, ia ate altura do joelho e as mangas até altura do cotovelo, tentei esconder o máximo das olheiras com a maquiagem, para finalizar fiz uma trança em cada lado da cabeça as deixando soltas junto com o restante do cabelo.

\- Você está tão linda, eu sou muito sortudo mesmo. – Jon falou entrando no quarto, ele estava com os cachos soltos e ainda molhados do banho, usava uma camisa branca social e uma calça jeans preta, estava tão bonito.

\- Ainda bem que sabe. – Brinquei, ele riu me puxando para um beijo.

\- Já podemos ir? – Perguntou depois de finalizar o nosso beijo.

\- Sim, apenas um pouco nervosa – Falei, mesmo conhecendo a família dele já era impossível não me sentir assim, Drogo não tinha família como eu, então era a primeira vez que eu iria fazer isso.

\- Anjo, eles adoram você. – Falou acariciando o meu rosto.

\- Eu sei, é só que e a primeira vez que faço isso então é impossível não ficar nervosa.

\- Eu entendo, mas vai dar tudo certo, como seu namorado eu garanto. – Falou de forma divertida, sorri roubando outro beijo dele que logo foi ficando mais intenso.

\- Melhor irmos agora. – Falei quebrando o nosso beijo antes que as coisas saíssem do controle.

Chegamos rapidamente na casa dos pais dele, Jon me deu um beijo antes de entrarmos na casa, Rickon correu para a direção de Jon que o pegou nos braços girando o menino que gargalhou feliz.

\- Oi Dany, que bom que o Jon te trouxe – Bran me cumprimentou tímido.

\- Oi Bran, gostei do cabelo. – Falei ao notar que o corte dele estava diferente, ele ficou vermelho, sorri com sua reação.

\- Vou avisar a mãe que vocês chegaram. – Falou ainda vermelho me olhando intensamente.

\- Eu também vou. – Rickon falou e Jon o colocou no chão, Bran me olhou mais uma vez antes de sair com o irmão menor na direção da cozinha.

\- Acho que meu irmãozinho tá apaixonado por você. – Jon sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo rir.

\- Claro que não. – Respondi, ele girou os olhos.

\- Ele não tirou os olhos de você, acho que você é oficialmente o primeiro amor do Bran, vou ter que ter uma conversa com ele. – Falou divertido me fazendo rir.

\- Deixa o garoto em paz, ele só me acha bonita. – Justifiquei.

\- Eu tenho que concordar com ele, olha pra você, tão linda. – Disse tocando o meu rosto com carinho, senti minhas bochechas formigarem apesar de estarmos juntos seus elogios ainda me faziam ficar corada.

\- Ownt meu Deus, olha só pra ele todo apaixonado. – Arya falou entrando na sala, me fazendo rir de Jon que ficou sem graça com a fala da irmã.

\- Chata. – Jon falou a fazendo girar os olhos.

\- Finalmente o casal do ano chegou né, achei que Jon ia arregar. – Robb brincou e Jon riu cumprimentando o irmão.

\- Arregar eu? Nunca, pelo menos eu tenho uma namorada né Robb. – Jon provocou e Robb girou os olhos.

\- E eu tenho várias.

\- Várias o que Robb? – Cat perguntou ao filho ao entrar na sala acompanhada do marido.

\- E várias, várias coisas pra fazer amanhã mãe. – Respondeu mexendo no cabelo nervosamente e Arya começou a rir.

\- Sei. – Respondeu olhando desconfiada para ele, então veio na minha direção.

\- Seja bem vinda querida, estamos felizes em recebê-la de novo em nossa casa, você está tão bonita hoje, não acha Jon? – Cat perguntou ao filho de forma travessa.

\- Sim mãe, mas quando ela não está não é mesmo. – Respondeu piscando pra mim me deixando sem graça.

\- Você realmente é filho do seu pai, tão galante. – Falou passando a mão no rosto de Jon, que sorriu se afastando e segurando a minha mão.

\- Bem temos uma novidade para vocês, eu e Dany estamos namorando. -  Seus pais abriram um sorriso quando ele falou, Cat abraçou ele e depois a mim.

\- Finalmente meu filho trouxe uma mulher que vale a pena pra casa. – Ela disse piscando pra mim visivelmente animada, o que era um alívio realmente.

\- Cat. – Ned repreendeu a esposa pelo comentário que deu os ombros.

\- Não estou mentindo, agora falta você Robb. – Falou virando para encarar o outro filho que levantou as mãos e deu um passo pra trás.

\- Me tira dessa, eu tô bem sozinho, além do mais o Jon já levou a mulher mais bonita da cidade, mas como eu disse, se não ser certo Dany você já sabe. – Robb disse maliciosamente fazendo Jon bufar do meu lado.

\- Sai fora, você teve sua chance, agora ela é minha. – Meu namorando falou passando o braço envolta da minha cintura.

\- Mais que mentira, eu nunca tive chance, era só eu chegar perto dela que você já começava a rosnar na minha direção. – Robb acusou Jon, fazendo eu e Arya rir.

\- Eu não me lembro disso. – Meu namorando disse dando os ombros.

\- Se conforme Robb nunca daria certo entre nós, você é muito galinha pro meu gosto. – Provoquei meu cunhado que riu.

\- Muito magoado com a visão que vocês têm de mim, eu sou homem de família. – Robb falou. Arya soltou uma risada irônica.

\- Quem não te conhece que te compre. – Arya disse mostrando a língua para ele.

\- Papai. – Lyanna gritou, ela estava descendo as escadas no braço de Sansa, a irmã de Jon que eu ainda não conhecia pessoalmente.

\-  Olha só como você tá bonita. – Jon falou pegando ela dos braços da irmã, Lyanna estava usando um vestido branco com flores azuis desenhados ao redor da saia rodada, ela estava muito bonita mesmo, parecendo uma princesa.

\- Tia Sansa me deu esse vestido papai, ela que fez. – Lyanna explicou animada, a irmã de Jon era realmente talentosa.

\- Sansa essa é Daenerys ela é...

\- Sua babá, eu lembro dela, eu tinha achado que ela era sua namorada. – Falou me dando um beijo na bochecha.

\- Na verdade agora eu sou namorada e não sou mais babá. – Expliquei, ela me olhou surpresa.

\- As coisas mudaram um pouco desde última vez que a gente se falou maninha. – Jon explicou para ela sorrindo.

\- Espera, você tá dizendo que é namorada do Jon? Esse Jon? Tem certeza? – Perguntou divertida, eu sorri assentindo.

\- Sim. – Confirmei para ruiva na minha frente.

\- Tô chocada com esse milagre. – Ela fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos.

\- Obrigada Deuses antigos e novos por salvar esse jovem da solidão. – Ela fingiu agradecer os deuses fazendo todos rirmos.

 

\- Haha, muito engraçadinha você, pare com isso, até parece que eu estava desesperado. – Meu namorado resmungou para irmã que riu de sua reação.

\- Ele não estava desesperado Dany, só encalhado mesmo. – Arya provocou, mordi o lábio para não rir.

\- Papai o que é namorar? Você é Dany são namorados?  – Lyanna perguntou curiosa ainda no braço do pai, parece que todos tinham esquecido que a pequena estava ali.

\- Meninas venham me ajudar a colocar a mesa, você também Robb. – Cat pediu enquanto Jon me pedia ajuda com o olhar.

\- Eu tenho uma ligação importante para fazer. – Ned falou se retirando da sala, então Jon sentou Lyanna no sofá.

\- Namorar significa que duas pessoas que se gostam muito resolvem ficar juntas. – Lyanna olhou confusa para o pai.

\- Como as princesas e os príncipes nos filmes Lys. – Expliquei e vi seu rosto iluminar com a minha fala.

\- Então vocês vão casar? – Ela perguntou animada fazendo o pai engasgar.

\- Ainda não querida, o namoro é exatamente para as pessoas se conhecerem melhor e só quando o namoro dá certo é que elas se casam, entende? – Perguntei a ela que assentiu.

\- Quanto tempo demora para saber se o namoro deu certo? – Perguntou curiosamente, eu sorri beijando sua mãozinha.

\- Demora um pouco princesa, mas se um dia a gente resolver casar você vai ser a primeira a saber. – Jon disse a Lyanna que assentiu, seus olhinhos estavam brilhando, isso aquecia meu coração.

\- Tá bom papai, mas não demora muito, por favor, eu quero que Dany seja minha mamãe. – Ela pediu de uma forma tão doce que foi o suficiente para me derreter toda, Jon e eu trocamos um olhar rápido, ele sorriu lindamente na minha direção.

\- Não seja impaciente pequena tudo vai acontecer no tempo certo. – Jon falou dando um beijo na testa dela.

\- Ei hora do almoço casal. – Arya chamou então peguei a Lys no colo e fomos para mesa.

A comida da madrasta do Jon era maravilhosa, ela tinha feito uma carne assada com bacon deliciosa.

\- Então seu irmão já está sabendo sobre vocês Danny? Jon foi aprovado? – Ned perguntou divertido, a menção de Rhaegar me fez congelar na cadeira e eu simplesmente não sabia nem o que dizer.

\- Sim, jantamos com ele ontem. – Jon respondeu trocando um olhar com o pai, que não insistiu mais no assunto.

O almoço passou rápido, é claro que os irmãos de Jon ficaram implicando com ele, eu até tentava não rir de seus comentários, mas era quase impossível me segurar. Agora eu estava ajudando as meninas com a louça na cozinha, Arya estava contando que teria um encontro com um menino da escola dela e Sansa estava insistindo para arrumar ela para o grande dia.

\- Arya, por favor, você vai ficar tão linda, ele nem vai te reconhecer. – A ruiva pediu fazendo a morena girar os olhos.

\- De jeito nenhum eu quero que ele goste de mim como eu sou, eu até aceitaria ajuda para me arrumar, mas eu conheço você, vai querer me transformar em outra pessoa. – A morena respondeu e a ruiva bateu o pé.

\- Porque você não arruma Arya de acordo com o estilo dela, mas de uma forma que fique um pouco diferente do dia a dia, um bom estilista sabe trabalhar com todos os estilos.- Sugeri para Sansa que parou para pensar por um minuto e assentiu.

\- Verdade, vai ser um desafio, mas eu consigo. – Sansa falou e Arya mostrou a língua pra ela.

\- Vamos agilizar aqui afinal tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

 

Pvo Jon Stark

 

As crianças estavam dormindo lá em cima, já as meninas na cozinha, meu pai e Robb estavam comigo aqui na sala vendo um jogo de basquete.

\- Fico feliz de você e ela terem finalmente se acertado, dá pra notar no seu olhar o quanto ela te faz bem e o mais importante é que ela também faz muito bem a sua filha. – Meu pai declarou e sorri balançando a cabeça positivamente, encontrar uma mulher como a Daenerys foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida.

\- Vocês dois ficaram tensos quando perguntei sobre o Rhaegar, aconteceu algo? Algum problema entre vocês dois? - Meu pai perguntou preocupado.

-É complicado, não tem nada a ver comigo pai, é entre eles dois, algo sobre o qual não posso falar ainda, Dany ainda está se acostumando com a ideia. – Respondi, ele assentiu apesar de não me sentir bem em esconder o que estava acontecendo dele, era algo que só Daenerys poderia decidir com quem compartilhar.

\- Tudo bem, espero que eles se entendam, Rhaegar dedicou parte da vida em busca dessa menina, imagino o quanto ele deve ama-la.  – Concordei com ele, eu não tinha dúvidas do amor de Rhaegar por Dany, ele havia mentido sobre muitas coisas, mas ele se importava com ela isso era nítido.

\- Bom, isso é pra você. – Meu pai me entregou uma caixinha dessa de anéis, olhei para ele confuso, ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- É o anel da sua mãe, ela deu para mim antes de morrer, pediu que eu guardasse em segurança e desse para você apenas quando tivesse certeza que você tinha encontrado a mulher da sua vida, sei que ainda é cedo, quer dizer muito cedo para você dar isso a ela, mas acho justo dar ele a você agora e quando chegar o momento certo ele já estará com você. – Meu pai falou dando uma batidinha nas minhas costas, abri a caixinha, o anel era muito bonito um solitário dourado com diamantes laterais com rubi vermelho em formato de coração no centro.

\- Você disse que a mamãe não tinha me deixado nenhum anel quando eu perguntei ao senhor na época que Ygritte ficou grávida. – Questionei, na época eu tive que comprar um anel para ruiva, depois de sua recusa em um momento de raiva acabei jogando o mesmo fora.

\- Como eu disse, ela me fez prometer que eu só te entregaria isso quando eu tivesse certeza que você havia encontrado a garota certa, Jon, aquela menina Ygritte nunca foi a mulher certa para você, eu nunca gostei de interferir nos seus relacionamentos ou nos de Robb, mas eu sempre senti que algo não estava certo entre vocês dois, o tempo me mostrou que eu tinha razão. – Explicou e assenti com a cabeça sabendo que ele tinha razão.

\- Obrigado, o senhor tem razão, ela nunca foi merecedora desse anel, muito menos do meu amor, eu passei meu tempo cego em relação a ela, mas agora as coisas são totalmente diferentes. – Falei olhando para o anel na minha frente, um último presente da minha mãe pra mim.

\- Como o senhor sabe que Dany é a garota certa, a garota que merece ganhar esse anel? – Perguntei, afinal ele passou tanto tempo mantendo essa joia de mim.

\- A forma que você olha para ela Jon é a mesma forma que eu olho para Cat, meu pai costumava olhar assim para minha mãe, ele também costumava dizer que um Stark só ama verdadeiramente uma vez, e parece que você finalmente achou a garota certa, a não ser que você me diga que estou errado? – Questionou me dando um pequeno sorriso, ri negando com a cabeça, ele tinha razão, Daenerys era a minha pessoa, estávamos juntos a pouco tempo, mas tudo com ela era mais intenso, sinceramente, imaginar um futuro sem ela na minha vida causava um aperto enorme no meu peito.

\- Como sempre você está certo pai, eu nem sei como descrever o que sinto por ela. – Falei um pouco envergonhado mexendo no meu cabelo, meu pai riu, fechando a caixinha na minha mão.

\- Bem, você não precisa, essa sua cara de idiota já deixa bem claro isso, melhor guardar isso com cuidado, pelo que estou vendo, logo você vai precisar dele. - Brincou e eu ri guardando o anel. Daenerys Stark soava lindamente para mim.

 

Pvo Daenerys

 

Depois de horas de discussão e de Arya e Sansa quase me deixarem loucas, finalmente elas tinham entrado num consenso sobre a roupa e Arya estava no banheiro se vestindo, eu e Sansa estávamos conversando na cama.

\-  Você e Jon fazem um casal tão lindo, se vocês forem casar um dia, você tem que me deixar fazer o seu vestido, por favor. – Sansa praticamente implorou, embora tenhamos falado sobre casamento com a Lyanna, isso realmente não tinha passado pela minha mente ainda, quer dizer, eu podia imaginar um futuro ao lado de Jon e da minha pequena, mas uma cerimônia, votos, isso tudo me trazia péssimas lembranças, no dia que eu disse sim ao Drogo minha vida começou a ruir, Jon não era Drogo, mas eu não sei se seria capaz de subir ao altar novamente.

\- Danny você não me respondeu, por favor, você tem que me deixar fazer o vestido. – Sansa pediu novamente me fazendo sair dos meus pensamentos, ela parecia tão animada com a ideia que não tive como negar, apesar de não me imaginar novamente nessa situação.

\- Ótimo, agora é só esperar Jon fazer o pedido, mas do jeito que ele olha para você duvido que demore muito. – Falou divertida e forcei um sorriso.

Eu amava Jon de verdade, porém a ideia de estar novamente em um casamento não me trazia boas lembranças, felizmente Arya entrou no quarto, ela estava linda, usava um top desfiado com uma calça jeans rasgada e uma blusa de flanela amarrada na cintura, uma maquiagem leve e um batom vermelho nos lábios.

\- Pelos Deuses antigos como eu sou talentosa, você tá uma gata. – Sansa falou indo na direção da irmã.

\- Tudo tem que ser sobre você né. – Arya falou girando os olhos.

\- Ah não, vocês não vão começar a discutir de novo né? – Perguntei me levantando, encarando as duas que trocaram um olhar e riram.

\- Relaxa Danny, a gente briga, mas a gente se ama. – Sansa falou passando o braço envolta do ombro de Arya.

\- Ela é chata, metida, patricinha, mas eu até gosto um pouco dela. – Arya declarou, essas duas não tinha jeito.

\- Agora que você já está aí toda bonita e vocês duas não se mataram, eu vou descer e ver meu namorado lá embaixo. – Falei divertida, elas trocaram um olhar e riram.

\- Aí Jon eu estava morrendo de saudades de suas, eu não consigo ficar longe de você. – Sansa brincou colocando a mão na testa e olhando para Arya me fazendo rir.

-Eu já estava achando que você tinha me abandonado Dany, eu não poderia ficar sem você minha deusa beijada pela neve. – Arya disse com ar sedutor, imitando Jon me fazendo cair na gargalhada.

\- Só pra vocês saberem, a gente não se assim tá bom. – Falei ainda rindo em direção a porta, abrindo dando de cara com Jon que parecia prestes a bater, ele sorriu ao me ver e me deu um selinho.

\- Tá namorando, tá namorando, tá namorando. – Elas começaram a cantar e dançar loucamente no quarto.

\- Vamos sair daqui logo, vai que essa loucura é contagiosa. – Jon brincou me puxando para fora do quarto rindo e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

\- Minha família é louca, melhor se acostumar a tendência é só piorar. – Brincou acariciando o meu rosto.

\- Eu acho que eu gosto disso. – Falei divertida, realmente adorava a família dele, eles eram do jeito que eu imaginava uma família de verdade.

\- E o que mais você gosta? – Perguntou provocativo enquanto mordiscava o meu pescoço.

\- Você é um garoto malvado. – Respondi enquanto sentia o meu corpo se arrepiar com o seu toque.

\- Porque você não vem comigo conhecer a casa da árvore que eu te falei? – O moreno perguntou maliciosamente pra mim enquanto mordi o meu lábio inferior, já podia sentir o desejo por ele atravessar todo o meu corpo.

\- Você é maluco. – Respondi e ele riu encostando sua testa na minha.

-Isso é um não? – Questionou me olhando com aqueles olhos lindos, sorri sabendo que não havia nenhuma chance de eu resistir ao homem na minha frente.

\- Eu adoraria conhecer a casa da árvore com você. – Respondi mordendo o lábio inferior dele lentamente.

O dia com a família do Jon tinha sido maravilhoso, estávamos quase chegando em casa, Lis tinha pegado no sono no meio do caminho, depois de uma tarde brincando com os primos.

Quando Jon estava estacionando, meu coração parou por um segundo ao notar a presença de Rhaegar na frente da casa, ele estava com a cara péssima, parecia ter passado a noite acordado.

\- Dany talvez seja melhor escutar o que ele tem a dizer. – Jon sugeriu segurando a minha mão, respirei fundo sem ter certeza se queria fazer isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

\- Tudo bem, melhor acabar com isso logo. – Falei tirando o cinto e saindo do carro, ele veio imediatamente na minha direção, me fazendo adotar uma postura fria.

\- Daenerys por favor me escuta, eu só quero ter uma chance de te explicar tudo, se depois disso você não quiser me ver eu vou entender. – Implorou troquei um olhar com Jon, a forma que ele me olhou deixava claro a sua opinião.

\- Tudo bem, vamos entrar e conversar, mas que fique claro que não estou fazendo isso por você e sim por mim. – Falei e ele assentiu.

Jon pegou Lis no colo tentando não acorda-la, enquanto eu abria a casa para que ele pudesse passar com ela, depois que eles subiram chamei Rhaegar para sala, eu não vou negar que uma parte de mim estava ansiosa para entender, saber mais sobre minha história, sobre quem eu era de verdade.

\- Pode começar. – Falei, encarei os olhos idênticos aos meus e vi ele respirar fundo e depois tentou segurar a minha mão, mas eu puxei ela para longe dele.

\- Amo você desde a primeira vez que eu peguei você nos meus braços, na verdade eu te amei antes disso. – Ele falou, eu podia enxergar a dor nos seus olhos.

\- Mas me abandonou mesmo assim. – Acusei, minha vida teria sido tão diferente se ele não tivesse feito isso, a verdade é que eu não conseguia parar de imaginar como poderia ter sido a minha vida ao lado dele.

\- Eu sei, foi o maior erro da minha vida eu me arrependo disso todos os dias, eu deveria ter contado tudo a você naquele hospital eu sei disso, mas eu não podia fazer isso com você, pelos deuses, você estava quebrada, destruída, não me pareceu certo te causar mais uma dor, depois quando você se recuperou eu tive medo, medo de você não entender, de me afastar, eu tinha te perdido uma vez, eu não podia te perder de novo. – Explicou enquanto eu lutava contra as lágrimas, eu não queria chorar na frente dele, ele me encarou esperando que eu falasse algo, mas eu não sabia o que dizer então fiz sinal para Rhaegar prosseguir.

\- Eu conheci sua mãe logo depois que Lyanna morreu, eu estava devastado, eu tinha perdido o amor da minha vida, eu simplesmente não pude fazer nada para evitar que aquela doença maldita a levasse de mim, então a sua mãe apareceu, ela ficou do meu lado, ela era uma mulher linda e sedutora, eu sabia do seu interesse por mim, uma noite, depois de algumas bebidas aconteceu, eu estava tão fora da minha mente que não lembrei de me prevenir, então ela.

\- Ficou grávida de mim. – Completei suas palavras ele assentiu.

\- Sim, ela não tinha nem vinte um anos ainda, não sabíamos o que fazer, eu ainda estava muito abalado com a morte da Lyanna, tudo parecia estar virando de cabeça para baixo, então nossas famílias descobriram e tudo virou um inferno, o pai dela era um homem muito importante, ele estava disposto a tudo para contornar a situação, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse da sua existência, logo sugeriu que décimos você, ele até ameaçou destruir o negócio da minha família, eu me neguei a dar você para adoção no primeiro momento, então meu pai sugeriu assumir você como deles, logo depois descobrimos que você era uma menina e a minha mãe pirou, ela sempre quis ter uma filha, mais depois de Viserys não podia mais engravidar, ela fez de tudo para me convencer que era a melhor saída, sua mãe já tinha aceitado a decisão do pai, eu não sabia o que fazer com uma bebê pequena, eu estava no meio do curso de medicina, mamãe prometeu que cuidaria bem de você, disse que eu poderia ver você sempre, que estaríamos perto um do outro. –  Rhaegar disse, minha cabeça estava girando com tantas informações, a raiva sobre ele estava começando a diminuir, apesar da mágoa, estava tentando me colocar no seu lugar.

\- Mas a gente não ficou perto um do outro. – Lembrei a ele.

\- Não, o plano que parecia perfeito na época desmoronou bem na minha frente. Depois de ver a Lyanna morrer, eu deixei de acreditar na medicina, então já perto do último ano mudei de curso, meu pai enlouqueceu, declarou que eu estava morto pra ele, mas o maior golpe veio da parte da minha mãe, desde que você nasceu ela ficou estranha, ela estava obcecada por você, então quando papai e eu brigamos ela viu a oportunidade de ter você só pra ela e não deixava mais eu me aproximar, então um dia eu fui ver você escondido no parque que a babá te levava, dois dias depois eles foram embora sem aviso levando você, meu pai deixou uma ameaça me proibindo de te procurar, dizendo que a justiça ficaria do lado deles, o pior é que eu sabia que era verdade, eu não podia fazer nada Dany, eu sempre te amei filha, eu cometi muitos erros, mas por favor, nunca duvide do meu amor por você. – Ele pediu com lágrimas nos olhos, ver ele chorar fez com que eu não conseguisse mais segurar minhas próprias lágrimas, ouvir ele me chamar de filha causou uma emoção que eu não esperava, então senti seus braços me envolverem em um abraço, eu não correspondi mas permiti que ele me abraçasse, flash dos nossos momentos juntos invadiram a minha mente, se não fosse por ele, eu nunca teria tido a chance de recomeçar eu sabia que devia isso a ele, então prometi a mim mesma que ao menos iria tentar.

\- Quando descobri que meus pais morreram eu queria tirar você do meu irmão, mas ele contratou os melhores advogados, então eu pedi ajuda a sua mãe para retornar a sua guarda, mas ela se negou a me ajudar, e Viserys desapareceu com você mais uma vez, eu nunca desistir de te procurar, eu queria ter te achado antes eu sinto muito filha por tudo que aconteceu, eu sinto muito por não estar lá para te proteger daquele monstro. – Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente então pedi para ele se levantar, a culpa não era dele, Drogo era um monstro, ninguém tinha culpa pelas coisas que ele fez a mim, apenas ele.

\- Eu vou precisar de um tempo para pensar é muita informação. A minha mãe sabe sobre mim? Sabe que você me encontrou? O que eu passei? – Perguntei curiosa, eu precisava saber mais da mulher me trouxe ao mundo. Mas a forma que Rhaegar me olhou me fez perceber que talvez eu não gostasse das respostas que ele iria me dar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O cap não saiu muito como eu esperava..mais saiu, ansiosa pela opinião de vcs o apoio de vcs e muito importante...bjs o próximo vai estar melhor prometo..


	20. Explicações parte II

Pvo Daenerys

Rhaegar segurou minha mão apertado antes de responder minha pergunta.

\- Ela sabe filha, mas... – Ele hesitou sem concluir a fala.

\- Mas ela não liga. – Concluí encarando seus olhos azuis.

\- Ela seguiu em frente, ela se casou, teve outros filhos, eu sinto muito Daenerys, ela não quer se aproximar de você, ela tem medo de que alguém descubra sobre você. – Rhaegar explicou enquanto eu sentia mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, se ela não se importava  com a criança que ela trouxe para o mundo, eu também não queria saber nada sobre ela.

\- O nome dela é...

\- Para, eu não quero saber, eu não quero saber nada dessa mulher mais.- Impedi ele de me contar quem ela era, não valia a pena mais saber, eu faria exatamente como ela fez, eu seguiria em frente.

\- Você tem certeza disso? – Rhaegar perguntou e eu assenti.

\- Eu não quero saber de quem não se importa comigo. - Respondi dando os ombros, eu não iria sofrer por causa dessa mulher, eu não me tortuaria com isso enquanto ela aproveitava sua nova família e ignorando minha existência.

\- Tudo beml se essa é sua vontade, mas se um dia mudar de ideia eu estarei aqui para contar tudo o que você quiser saber, eu nunca mais vou esconder nada de você, eu prometo. – Ele falou olhando nos meus olhos, no meu coração eu sabia que Rhaegar estava sendo sincero, mas era muito coisa pra eu digerir, eu realmente queria perdoá-lo depois de tudo que ele me contou, mas uma parte de mim não conseguia fazer isso agora.

\- Obrigada por me contar tudo, isso vai me ajudar a ver as coisas com mais clareza agora, mas Rhae, eu preciso de um tempo para botar a cabeça no lugar, pra organizar o turbilhão de sentimentos que eu tenho dentro de mim agora. - Falei com sinceridade,  concordou com a cabeça se levantando me fazendo repetir o gesto.

\- Tudo bem querida, eu entendo, já foi muito você ter me escutado, eu realmente sinto muito por te causar todo esse sofrimento, juro que eu só queria te proteger, a última coisa que eu queria era te fazer sofrer assim, você é a minha filha, você é tudo pra mim, não teve um dia da minha vida em que eu não pensasse em você, onde você estava, se eles estavam cuidando de você, mas qualquer que seja a decisão que tomar, eu vou respeitar. – Ele declarou olhando pra mim, não me contive e o abracei, seus braços me apertaram com força como se ele estivesse com medo de que eu pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem Rhae, eu só preciso de tempo para conseguir entender tudo, eu não odeio você, eu disse aquilo porque estava com raiva, mas eu não te odeio. – Expliquei me separando dele.

\- Acho que essa é a melhor notícia que eu recebi hoje. – Brincou e eu sorri.

\- Acho melhor eu ir agora, Elia deve estar preocupada, se você precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me procurar.- Disse e eu assenti o acompanhando até a porta, dei um abraço de despedida nele. Depois de observar ele entrando no carro fechei a porta, respirei fundo e encarei a madeira na minha frente, tinha sido um dia intenso sem dúvida, mas eu me sentia um pouco melhor depois dessa conversa, Rhaegar era muito importante pra mim, deuses, eu tinha um pai e apesar de tudo eu sabia que ele era um bom homem afinal, eu nunca teria feito o que ele fez, mas eu também não me sentia no direito de julgá-lo depois de todas as suas explicações, além disso eu podia ver nos seus olhos o quanto ele me amava, ele ao menos nunca desistiu de mim como a minha mãe fez, isso sim eu nunca perdoaria, 0 Rhaegar eu sentia que tudo ficaria bem, eu só precisava de tempo.   

Subi as escadas atrás dos meus dois amores, tudo que eu precisava agora era curtir um tempinho com os dois.

 

Quando entrei no quarto vi que Jon estava terminando de vestir um pijama na Lyanna, que estava com os cabelos molhados devido ao banho que ele deu nela, Jon olhou pra mim profundamente como se tentasse ler meus pensamentos.

\- Está tudo bem? - Meu namorado perguntou preocupado, assenti sorrindo tentando o acalmar.

\- Essa garotinha está muito cheirosa. – Falei abraçando Lis que gargalhou enquanto eu fungava no seu pescoço.

\- Acho que vou ter que roubar essa menina de você Jon, ela é muito linda. – Brinquei. Ela riu ainda mais nos meus braços, meu namorado sorriu a puxando pra ele.

\- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, ela é toda minha, né princesa? – Perguntou para Lis que hesitou, me fazendo rir.

\- Acho que ela prefere a mim não é querida. – Falei e Jon fez uma carinha triste.

\- Eu gosto dos dois igual, de maneiras diferentes. – Ela respondeu com sua voz infantil nos fazendo rir e beijá-la ao mesmo tempo na bochecha.

Depois do jantar e de por Lyanna na cama, expliquei a Jon toda a conversa que tive com Rhaegar.

\- Eu fico feliz de vocês dois terem tido essa conversa amor, tenho certeza que com o tempo tudo vai se ajeitar. – Jon falou acariciando os meus cabelos, estávamos deitados juntos no sofá, então me virei para encarar seus olhos escuros.

\- Sim, eu já me sinto melhor agora, é como se eu tivesse tirado um peso de cima de mim, eu não consigo me imaginar agindo como ele agiu, nunca, mas eu não vivi o que ele viveu, às vezes as coisas são complicadas, ele acreditou que era melhor saída para todo mundo, eu também agi assim quando engravidei do Rhaego, eu poderia ter ido embora e deixado o Drogo, mas eu não tinha para onde ir, dar mais uma chance pra ele parecia a melhor saída, e deu errado pra nós dois, ao menos ele nunca desistiu de mim, como ela fez.- Falei me referindo a mulher que me deu à luz, ficou claro pra mim que diferente do Rhaegar ela nunca deu a mínima pra mim, se ela tivesse ao menos ajudado Rhae a conseguir a minha guarda, quando eu estava com o Viserys tudo poderia ter sido diferente, mas nem isso ela fez por mim.

\- Eu fico me perguntando como alguém tão doce como você pode ser filha de uma mulher tão fria ao ponto de nem querer saber nada sobre a filha que ela abandonou, sabendo que ela vive na mesma cidade que ela, sabendo tudo que você passou. – Jon disse enquanto passava o polegar carinhosamente no meu rosto.

\- Ela tem uma nova família segundo Rhae, isso é tão inacreditável sabe, eu tenho uma mãe por ai e tenho irmãos, ainda bem que eu namorei só você aqui em Winterfell, já pensou se eu me envolvo com um parente sem nem saber, pelos deuses não.

\- Ah não, Rhaegar não ia deixar isso acontecer, mas eu acho que você deve ter cuidado, tipo muito cuidado, então acho que nessa cidade você está presa comigo. – Brincou me dando um selinho.

\- Sempre posso me mudar né. – Brinquei, ele riu mordendo o meu pescoço.

\- Se fosse você não arriscaria, sabem-se lá quantos primos você pode ter por aí. – Afirmou roçando a sua barba no meu pescoço.

\- Não acredito que a gente tá brincando com esse assunto. – Eu disse. Amava isso nele, o fato que sempre conseguia me fazer rir, mesmo em momentos como esse.

\- Eu também não, não quando podemos estar fazendo algo muito melhor.- Falou subindo suas mãos pra dentro da minha blusa, me fazendo estremecer com o seu toque.

\- E o que seria isso? – Perguntei me fazendo de boba e Jon nos virou ficando por cima de mim.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou te mostrar. – Falou antes de atacar a minha boca com fome, nos braços de Jon eu sabia que estava segura, eu podia simplesmente esquecer todos os problemas que cercavam a minha vida.

 

PVO Drogo

Ramsay  e eu estávamos trocando de roupa, finalmente aquele inferno tinha acabado, o plano de fuga tinha funcionado perfeitamente, eu mal podia acreditar que estava livre, livre daquele inferno.

\- Vamos, meu pai vai pegar a gente naquele posto, ele vai nos levar  para um lugar seguro, depois vou te apresentar meu chefe, tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar muito bem.

\- Ótimo, estou ansioso por isso. – Respondi meu amigo, Ramsay conhecia pessoas influentes, pessoas que poderiam me ajudar, então eu poderia recuperar tudo que eu perdi, eu já tinha um plano para saber onde a minha linda esposa estava escondida, eu mal podia esperar para ter minhas mãos sobre ela mais uma vez.

 

PVO Daenerys

 

semana passou rapidamente, amei o meu emprego no Studio Martell, ensinar era gratificante, principalmente por que me deram a turma infantil, as crianças eram uns amores, alguns um pouco travessas, mas eu sabia como controlá-los.

Quanto a mim e  Rhaegar, estávamos indo com calma, ele ainda estava respeitando o tempo que eu pedi, perdoei Elia, claro que ela não tinha culpa de nada, Rhae era seu marido, ela estava apenas guardando o segredo que ele confiou a ela.

Contei para Renly e Magaery, eles tinham ficado chocados com toda a situação, ainda mais com a minha recusa de saber quem era a minha mãe, Magaery tentou até argumentar comigo contra isso, mas Renly me apoiou, do que adiantaria saber quem é essa mulher se ela nem quer saber nada de mim?

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pelo meu namorado lindo que me abraçou por trás enquanto eu terminava de preparar o café da manhã, hoje era aniversário da minha princesa, Jon resolveu não fazer nenhuma festa, aparentemente a última não deu muito certo, ele terminou  com a casa quase destruída por um bando de crianças pequenas, então iríamos levá-la junto com Bran e Rickon e depois iriamos sair para comer.

\- Ela ainda ta dormindo? - Perguntei depositando um selinho nos seus lábios.

\- Sim, mas também ontem ela foi dormir tão tarde. – Jon reclamou.

\- Eu disse para você não dar muito chocolate pra ela, mas você não me escutou. – Respondi, Lyanna tinha ficado enérgica depois de comer duas barras de chocolate, claro que tivemos que passar horas brincando com ela até finalmente a ruivinha pegar no sono.

\- Eu sei, mas ela pediu toda manhosa, eu aprendi a lição amor. – Respondeu mexendo na nuca.

\- Acho bom ter aprendido mesmo. – Respondi enquanto terminava de confeitar o pequeno bolinho que fiz pra ela, notei o meu namorado me encarando com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto.

\- Que foi? – Perguntei sentindo minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas, era impossível não corar com aquele olhar intenso com que ele tinha.

\- Nada não. – Respondeu.

\- Fala, por favor! – Insisti, ele respirou fundo mexendo nervosamente no cabelo antes de responder, o que me deixou ainda mais curiosa.

\- É só que eu sempre me esforcei para fazer dessa casa uma lar pra mim, para minha filha, mas sempre senti que faltava alguma coisa e olhando para você eu descobrir o que era, era você Danny, era você que faltava na nossa vida, porra eu sou muito sortudo de ter encontrado você. – Ele declarou fazendo o meu coração derreter, eles dois eram tudo que eu poderia querer na vida.

\- Na verdade eu que te encontrei. – Falei divertida passando meus braços envolta do seu pescoço.

\- Mas fui eu que coloquei aquele anúncio no jornal. – Insistiu enquanto fazia carinho na minha nuca.

\- Tudo bem, foi um trabalho em conjunto, nós dois nos encontramos. – Falei e ele sorriu, eu amava o seu sorriso.

\- Tudo bem, digamos que foi assim. – Falou antes de me roubar um beijo doce, senti algo melando o meu rosto e me separei dele.

\- Jon. – Gritei limpando o meu rosto, ele havia me melado com chantilly que eu estava utilizando para cobrir o bolo da Lis.

 - Você me paga . – Ameacei pegando um pouco do chantilly na mão e correndo atrás dele pela cozinha.

 

PVO Renly

 

Tudo estava perfeito na minha vida, eu tinha bons amigos, um namorado muito gostoso, por sinal eu tinha conseguido o cargo que sempre sonhei na empresa da minha família, só tinha uma pedra no meu caminho: Cersei Lannister, aquela mulher nunca gostou de mim, mas o sentimento era mútuo, sempre foi, mas ela era a mãe dos meus sobrinhos, o mais velho era um idiota, mas os outro dois não, eu gostava muito deles, por isso evitava qualquer confronto direto, o problema é que eu sabia que eu tinha que pará-la, ela era uma mulher perigosa, cedo ou tarde poderia me prejudicar efetivamente, o que eu não esperava era descobrir o segredo sujo dela, embora eu ainda precisasse confirmar a minha teoria, eu estava tão certo que finalmente a teria nas minhas mãos.

Claro que eu não faria nada que pudesse prejudicar Dany, eu adorava aquela mulher, se eu fosse hétero eu teria com certeza me apaixonado por ela, a platinada havia me ajudado sem querer nada em troca, algo muito raro de se encontrar hoje em dia, por isso eu só usaria a informação para propor uma trégua a minha cunhada.

Encontrei ela tomando café sozinha na mesa da piscina, momento perfeito, Robert tinha viajado e meus sobrinhos com certeza estavam na cama, quando me viu fechou a cara.

\- Bom dia querida cunhada. – Falei puxando a cadeira e sentando ao seu lado

\-  Caiu da cama hoje Renly? Seu irmão está viajando ainda. – Falou claramente insatisfeita com a minha presença.

\- Falando assim vou pensar que você não está feliz em me ver. – Brinquei enquanto me servia um copo de suco.

\- Sem jogos querido, só estamos nós dois aqui, pra que você veio? – Questionou me olhando com aquela cara de deboche.

\- Eu vim conversar sobre Daenerys. – Falei e a expressão dela mudou imediatamente, porém logo se recompôs.

\- O que, não me diga que quer dicas para reconquistar a namoradinha? Acho que você não pode oferecer o que ela quer. – Ironizou me encarando maldosamente.

\- Na verdade é sobre outra coisa, você não vai acreditar, Dnny descobriu que é filha do Rhaegar, você acredita nisso? – Questionei. Ela engasgou com o suco.

\- Como ela descobriu? – Ela perguntou parecendo chocada me deixando ainda mais certo da minha teoria.

\- Ela achou alguns documentos, que coisa louca sabe, ela mal podia acreditar. – Minha cunhada estava branca e mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

\- E a mãe, quem é a mãe? – Perguntou bebendo um gole do suco, aparentemente tentando disfarçar, tarde demais querida, eu era ótimo em ler pessoas.

\- Você sabe quem é a mãe, e agora eu também sei. – Falei e ela me encarou seriamente.

\- Não sei do que você está falando. – Respondeu friamente.

\- Sério? Talvez eu deva trazer Daenerys aqui, talvez Rhaegar, ele não parece gostar muito de você inclusive. – Declarei e a vi engolir seco.

\- O que você quer? – Ela perguntou e eu sorri, então eu tinha razão, eu sabia! A forma que ela agiu quando a viu pela primeira vez, os detalhes que Dany me contou sobre sua mãe, filha de um homem rico, capaz de apagar todas as provas da existência de uma gravidez não desejada.

\- Então realmente é você. – Afirmei e ela me olhou confusa.

\- Como?

\- Eu ainda não tinha certeza, Rhaegar não contou que era você, mas eu juntei A com B e você sabe como sempre foi bom com quebra cabeças. – Expliquei-lhe e ela   me deu olhar de desprezo.

\- Então ela não sabe ainda?

\- Não e nem quer saber, ela perdoou o Rhaegar, afinal ele ao menos a procurou, ele fez de tudo para recupera-la, ela odeia você na verdade, eu entendo bem o porquê, uma mãe que abandona a filha desse jeito, quanta falta de coração, minha mãe não nos abandonou, no entanto só sabia gastar o dinheiro do meu pai, Robert a odiava principalmente depois que eu fiquei doente e ela viajou mesmo assim  para um cruzeiro, imagina o que ele pensaria de você então.

\- O que você quer seu maldito, diga logo? – Perguntou enfurecida.

\- Eu só quero paz, eu tenho meus segredos, você tem os seus e nós dois queremos que eles fiquem enterrados exatamente onde estão, então você fica fora do meu caminho que eu prometo ficar fora do seu. – Ofereci

\- Tudo bem, temos um trato, mas se você usar quebrá-lo eu juro que eu entrego você e seu namoradinho de merda. – Ameaçou, eu sorri para irritá-la ainda mais.

\- Não se preocupe eu sou um homem de palavra, bem agora eu tenho que ir, muitos assuntos para resolver, tenha um bom dia querida. – Desejei me levantando, ela virou o rosto ignorando a minha presença, sorri indo na direção do meu jipe, parece que hoje eu tinha menos inimigos que ontem.

 

Pvo Daenerys

 Eu tinha tido um dia maravilho, o aniversário da Lis tinha sido muito divertido, Jon tinha ficado todo bobo, mimando ela o máximo que podia nesse dia especial, foi uma luta para convencê-lo a deixar ela dormir com Ned e Cat , quando chegamos na casa deles para deixar os meninos vimos que eles tinha preparado uma pequena festinha pra netinha, só para família, Lyanna enlouqueceu com a decoração de frozen e claro que ela não queria vir pra casa de jeito nenhum, tivemos que insistir para o papai aqui do meu lado deixá-la, era o primeiro aniversário que ela dormiria longe dele, então já viu, mas depois de ver o tanto de doce que ela comeu, ele cedeu rapidinho, já ia dar quase nove da noite quando saímos de lá, estávamos quase chegando em casa.

Fiquei mexendo no celular observando as fotos do nosso dia de hoje, coloquei como papel de parede uma de nós três com orelhinhas de lobo, Jon até brincou na hora dizendo que agora sim eu finalmente entrei na matilha.

\- Olha amor como ficou linda essa foto? – Mostrei para ele quando paramos no sinal.

\- Realmente, se bem que comigo na foto é quase impossível ela ficar feia né. – Brincou e eu dei um soco no ombro dele.

\- Bestaaa. – Quando Jon virou a esquina meu coração gelou, tinha duas viaturas de polícia na frente da casa dele.

\- Eu vou na frente. – Jon disse preocupado quando descemos do carro, então quando nos aproximamos da viatura logo reconheci o policial nela, um calafrio atravessou o meu corpo, isso não era boa coisa, eu podia sentir.

\- Senhorita Targaryen como vai? – O delegado perguntou.

\- Eu estava bem, mas já que o senhor está aqui eu imagino que não vou permanecer assim por muito tempo. – Respondi e ele me olhou seriamente.

\- Você deve ser Jon Stark o dono residência? – Mindinho perguntou meu namorado que assentiu o cumprimentando.

\- Sim sou eu mesmo, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jon perguntou e ele assentiu.

\- Ele é o delegado de Porto Real Jon, ele foi responsável pela prisão do Drogo. – Jon me olhou preocupado então me puxou para o seu lado me segurando pela cintura.

\- Será que podemos entrar e conversar lá dentro, o assunto é importante. – O delegado pediu.

Depois que nos acomodamos na sala ele começou a explicar que houve uma fuga e Drogo tinha escapado junto com seu companheiro de cela, eu simplesmente entrei em pânico, Drogo está solto, ele estava por aí em liberdade, ele iria vir atrás de mim, eu mal conseguia respirar.

\- Ele assassinou o advogado que a procurou, o senhor Glover, não sabemos se ele sabe onde a senhora está ou não, por isso viemos aqui, senhorita Targaryen não se preocupe está tudo sobre controle, estamos trabalhando para prendê-lo só achamos importante avisá-la

\- Como está tudo sobre controle?, ele está solto por aí, ele vai vir me matar eu sei. – Falei entre lágrimas, isso só podia ser um pesadelo.

\- Temos policias vigiando a fronteira da cidade, ele não foi visto por aqui e nem em cidades vizinhas, só viemos até aqui porque achamos certo informá-la, se ele tentar algum contato com você queremos que nos informe imediatamente. – Ele explicou, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada, só no fato de que aquele maldito estava fora da cadeia, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que isso tinha acontecido.

Jon terminou de falar com eles, eu podia ouvir as vozes, mas eu estava lá paralisada no sofá sem ter certeza que isso era real.

\- Me escuta, ele não vai tocar em você, não vai, eu tô aqui agora amor, eu juro que vou te proteger tá me ouvindo. – Jon falou segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos de joelhos na minha frente, então eu finalmente saí do estado de choque e chorei agarrada nos seus braços, o meu filho estava morto, e aquele maldito estava livre por aí, porque a vida tinha que ser assim tão injusta, porque eu não podia ter paz.

Jon me embalou o resto da noite, sempre me dizendo que eu estava segura, que os policiais estavam trabalhando duro e tudo ficaria bem, ele meu deu banho igual fazia com a Lyanna, me vestiu e deitou na cama comigo, dentro dos seus braços ali, eu senti por um momento que suas palavras eram verdadeiras, eu estava segura, Drogo não poderia me alcançar e ali eu adormeci.

_Eu estava na frente da casa de Jon tinha saído para fazer algumas compras, mas a porta estava aberta, o que era estranho, Jon nunca deixava a porta aberta por causa de Lis._

_Entrei na casa e estava tudo escuro, exceto pela luz da cozinha, então segui pra lá chamando por Jon._

_Mas quando entrei lá gritei com a cena, Drogo tinha uma faca no pescoço de Lyanna e a outra mão em cima da boca dela a impedindo de falar._

_\- Sentiu minha falta Baby? – Ele perguntou, então foi quando eu olhei pro chão e vi o corpo do Jon em uma poça de sangue, não, não.  Me joguei ao lado dele tocando o seu rosto que estava pálido e gelado._

_\- Não, por favor, não, Jon fala comigo, por favor. – Implorei agarrada em seu corpo enquanto cada parte do meu ser quebrava. – Então olhei para o Drogo que tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto._

_\- Você o matou seu desgraçado. – Gritei e ele riu ainda mais._

_\- Não, você matou ele vadia no dia em que você dormiu com ele, você era minha, eu te avisei Baby. – Disse friamente enquanto eu me levantava tremendo._

_\- Eu vou com você, mas deixa ela, ela é só uma criança, ela não tem culpa de nada, Drogo por favor deixa ela ir, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – Implorei, eu já tinha perdido Jon, eu não podia deixar acontecer nada com a minha menina._

_\- Acho que não. – Ele falou então cravou a faca no coração dela e eu gritei._

Acordei suada, coloquei a mão na boca para não gritar, Jon estava dormindo profundamente do meu lado, escorreguei para fora da cama, então chorei, o sonho tinha sido tão real, eu sentia minhas mãos tremendo.

Respirei fundo, tinha sido só um pesadelo, Jon estava bem, Lyanna estava bem.

Mas até quando

A voz na minha cabeça alertou, Drogo já tinha matado um homem provavelmente para saber onde eu estava, se ele vivesse atrás de mim e soubesse sobre o Jon, eu não quero nem pensar o que poderia acontecer.

Drogo era problema meu, eu não podia trazer ele para vida de Jon, eu nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com ele e Lis por minha causa, então eu sabia exatamente qual era atitude certa a tomar para mantê-los seguros.

PVO Robb

Eu estava morrendo de sono depois da surpresa que meus pais fizeram para Lyanna, eu ainda saí para beber um pouco com uns amigos, então tudo que eu queria era dormir agora. Antes que eu pudesse ir para cama a campanhia tocou repetidamente, gritei um já vou sem ter a menor ideia de quem poderia ser essa hora, quando abri a porta fiquei chocado ao vê-la aqui.

\- Precisamos conversar. – Ela disse, então eu abri a porta a deixando entrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ... não esqueçam de comentar


	21. Fuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a música que me inspirou foi Call Out My Name   
> The Weeknd eu coloquei a letra no capítulo sugiro que coloquem pra tocar no PVO Jon...bjs

 

Pvo Robb

Fechei a porta depois que ela entrou, então virei para olhá-la, as lágrimas começaram a descer pelos seus olhos claros.

\- O que aconteceu Margaery? – Perguntei preocupado, imaginando mil cenários diferentes para ela estar nesse estado, pior, para ela ter vindo atrás de mim, ela não respondeu, simplesmente me abraçou apertado, envolvi meus braços ao redor dela, era raro vê-la desse jeito, então eu estava preocupado, logo percebi o forte cheiro de vodka exalando dela.

\- Você está bêbada? – Perguntei a afastando dos meus braços.

\- Talvez, um pouco. – Ela respondeu, ela falou um pouco embriagada, suspirei pesadamente, isso não era nada bom.

\- Eu descobri o endereço dela. – Confessou baixinho com um sorriso amargo no rosto, um pensamento atingiu minha mente, eu sabia exatamente de quem ela estava falando, isso era ruim, segurei sua mão a puxando em direção ao meu sofá.

\- Venha, vamos sentar pra você me contar o que aconteceu. – Falei apertando sua mão fortemente, tentando mostrar a minha pequena rosa que ela podia contar comigo, como nos velhos tempos.

\- Ela tem uma filha de nove anos, inacreditável não é? – Perguntou retoricamente depois que sentamos no sofá.

A mãe de Margaery havia largado o marido e filhos quando ela e Loras ainda estavam na pré-adolescência, ela fugiu com outro cara, deixando apenas uma carta afirmando como o seu casamento estava complicado, que havia encontrado alguém especial, que a fazia muito feliz e por isso estava os deixando e que infelizmente não podia levá-los com ela nessa nova jornada, mas nunca esqueceria deles.

Loras nunca a perdoou, praticamente esqueceu que a sua mãe existia, já a minha pequena rosa nunca conseguiu superar o abandono da mãe, essa história da mãe era seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

\- Você tem certeza disso, que era filha dela? – Questionei e ela assentiu encostando a cabeça na parte de trás do sofá.

\- Eu fui até a casa dela e bati, você sabe mais do que ninguém o quanto eu a procurei, o quanto eu quis vê-la de novo, quando ela abriu a porta, nossa, eu estava tão emocionada, mas ai a menina veio a chamando de mãe, e eu fiquei em choque, a menina perguntou quem eu era, ela disse que eu não era ninguém importante, então pediu pra mim ir embora, eu a odeio, Deus eu quebrei todos os vasos que tinha na frente daquela casa maldita. – Falou raivosa explodindo em mais lágrimas, a puxei pelo pulso e a apertei nos meus braços.

-Ela nunca mereceu você ou seu irmão, você sabe disso, se você quiser podemos ir lá amanhã e pichar “vai se fuder vadia”, me diz o que é tenho que fazer pra fazer você parar de chorar, me faz um mal danado te ver assim. – Sussurrei no ouvido dela, ela se afastou do meu aperto para olhar nos meus olhos, antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa senti sua boca na minha, automaticamente levei minhas mãos para os seus cabelos, sua boca tinha gosto de menta e álcool, todo o meu corpo estava vibrando, enquanto eu me afundava cada vez mais naquela boca, sentindo aquela velha vibração que apenas ela me fazia sentir, a empurrei lentamente a fazendo deitar no sofá sem separar nossas bocas, eu estava entorpecido, suas mãos foram para a minha camisa então me afastei para que ela pudesse tirá-la.

\- Me faz esquecer tudo, por favor, Robb. – Ela implorou com a voz bêbada, me puxando para outro beijo, então eu me afastei com a realidade me atingindo, ela não estava aqui por mim, ela estava aqui para esquecer os problemas, costumávamos fazer isso no passado usando o sexo como válvula de escape, mas agora era diferente, nossa situação era diferente, ela estava bêbada e a última vez que eu a vi a noite não tinha terminado muito bem.

\- Eu não posso. – Falei, ela me olhou confusa.

\- Eu não vou dormir com você Margaery. – Expliquei me afastando dela, então ela me olhou raivosa.

\- Você não me quer? – Ela perguntou, suspirei, pelos Deuses como eu a queria, ela estava tão linda, desde que eu botei os olhos nela de novo eu imaginei como seria tocar o seu corpo novamente, nós costumávamos ser intensos na cama, nenhuma outra se comparou a ela, mas dessa vez não se tratava do que eu queria, eu não podia me aproveitar dela nesse momento, amanhã ela poderia se arrepender, ela estava com a cabeça nublada, eu não iria me aproveitar disso.

\- Baby olhe para você, como eu não poderia querer você, mas não assim, eu não vou me aproveitar de você. -     Quando terminei de falar ela bufou se levantando do sofá, indo em direção á porta, levantei a puxando pelo braço, ela me olhou, as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos novamente.

\- Se você não pode me dar aquilo que eu vim buscar, eu não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. - Ela decretou me fazendo gemer de frustração, não tinha a menor chance de deixar ela sair daqui nesse estado.

\- Não, você não vai, você vai ficar aqui, vai me deixar cuidar de você, e depois quando você estiver sóbria, e ainda me quiser, eu juro baby, vou te dar tudo que você quiser. – Falei seriamente olhando dentro daqueles olhos que eu tanto amava, sim, eu amava Margaery era por isso que eu sentia toda essa necessidade de ter ela de volta na minha vida.

\- Tudo bem, então qual o próximo passo Stark? – Perguntou me fazendo sorrir, ela iria ficar.

\- Agora você vai tomar um banho, enquanto eu faço uma bebida quente pra você. – Falei acariciando seu rosto.

\- Você prometeu cuidar de mim, então pensei que era seu papel me dar banho. – Brincou se afastando de mim, tirando a blusa azul que estava usando, me fazendo ofegar com a visão do sutiã preto que ela estava usando, como eu queria por as minhas mãos nela e tocar cada parte daquele corpo perfeito, “ainda não Robb, foco”, pensei comigo mesmo.

\- Porra baby, pare com isso agora, o banheiro é no primeiro corredor a esquerda, tenho certeza que se você conseguiu chegar até aqui, conseguirá tomar banho sozinha. – Falei e ela sorriu provocativa, Deus, essa mulher seria minha perdição.

\- Tudo bem, já que prefere assim Stark. – Falou soprando as palavras no meu rosto, antes de passar por mim em direção ao banheiro, enquanto eu me controlava para não a seguir até lá.

Pvo Daenerys

Saí do quarto devagar tentando não acordar Jon, antes de sair pela porta dei mais uma última olhada, ele estava dormindo de bruços com os cachos pretos totalmente bagunçados, expressão relaxada, como eu o amava, como eu queria não ter que ir, eles eram tudo pra mim, ao lado dele e da Lyanna, parecia que finalmente eu teria uma família, mas eu tinha que protegê-los, como eu odiava Drogo, maldito dia que esse homem apareceu na minha vida, se não bastasse tudo que ele me fez, agora eu iria perder tudo novamente por sua culpa, fui para o meu quarto, eu não tinha muito tempo, então peguei uma bolsa e coloquei algumas roupas dentro, peguei meus documentos, dinheiro e o meu cartão.

Jon não merecia isso, eu sei. Provavelmente ele me odiaria por deixá-lo assim, mas eu não tinha escolha, ele merecia saber o porquê, então eu peguei um papel e comecei a escrever tudo, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair dos meus olhos, deixei a carta no balcão da cozinha, sei que ele me procuraria aqui.

Ghost havia me seguido e me olhava tristemente, como se soubesse o que eu estava fazendo, me abaixei abraçando seu pescoço acariciando suas costas.

\- Garoto eu tenho que fazer isso, mas eu vou sentir sua falta, vou sentir falta de todos vocês, cuida deles pra mim, está bem? - Pedi com um nó na garganta, me perguntando como um dia tão maravilhoso poderia terminar assim, Ghost soltou um gemido e eu o soltei, eu tinha que fazer isso agora antes que eu perdesse a coragem, então peguei a minha chave e abri a porta, sentindo os ventos frios de Winterfell no meu rosto.

\- Adeus meu amor. – Falei antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim, comecei a andar deixando as lágrimas finalmente correrem livres pelo meu rosto, eu não tinha a menor ideia para onde ir, eu só sabia que deveria ir para mais longe deles que eu pudesse, eu finalmente entendi, Daenerys Targaryen  nunca poderia ser feliz.

Pvo Jon

**Nós nos encontramos**

**Eu te ajudei a sair de um momento difícil**

**Você me confortou, mas me apaixonar por você foi um erro**

Comecei a ouvir um barulho distante, então abri os olhos,  me sentei na cama e percebi que Dany não estava no quarto, reconheci o barulho, eram as unhas de Ghost na porta, talvez ele precisasse sair um pouco, me levantei, aproveitaria para procurar ela, talvez tenha ido na cozinha beber água ou talvez tenha  acordado com algum pesadelo, eu sabia que toda essa situação estava sendo terrível pra ela, depois de tudo que aquele homem fez, mas eu a manteria segura, amanhã mesmo eu iria pedir para o Grey Worm instalar o sistema de segurança novo que chegou na empresa aqui em casa, eu faria tudo para que ela se sentisse mais segura, também acompanharia as investigações de perto, qualquer coisa pra que aquele maldito não chegasse mais perto dela novamente, eu mataria ele se tivesse a chance, eu sabia disso.

**Eu te coloquei no topo, te coloquei no topo**

**Eu te revindiquei de forma tão orgulhosa e abertamente**

Abri a porta me deparando com um Ghost agitado, me abaixei acariciando sua cabeça.

\- O que foi garoto, você quer sair? – Eu perguntei e como resposta ele saiu em disparada descendo as escadas, eu o segui chamando por Dany, mas não ouve resposta, nenhum sinal dela na sala, Ghost foi até a cozinha, então eu o segui, nada dela lá também, meu coração se apertou, então vi um papel dobrado com meu nome, não, não Dany, você não fez isso. Pensei abrindo o papel, então reconheci sua caligrafia.

**E quando o momento era difícil, quando o momento era difícil,**

**Eu me certificava de estar te segurando perto de mim**

_Jon Stark eu amo tanto você, você é tudo o que eu sempre quis, as vezes eu não podia acreditar na sorte que eu tive de ter encontrado você, o meu cavalheiro de armadura escarlate, quando eu ti vi pela primeira vez tão bonito e ao mesmo tempo tão sério, eu fiquei encantada, logo eu estava caindo por você, caindo profundamente de uma forma que eu nunca imaginei ser possível de acontecer comigo, então para minha felicidade você se apaixonou por mim também, então eu tinha você e tinha Lyanna, eu finalmente me senti como parte de uma família, eu finalmente encontrei uma casa de verdade, eu nunca fui tão feliz na vida como eu fui ao lado de você dois, mas por algum motivo que eu não entendo o destino continua pregando peças em mim, então eu não tive outra escolha a não ser partir, eu queria poder ficar, mas não posso, por favor não me odeie, se tivesse outro jeito, eu conheço Drogo, ele não vai parar até conseguir o que quer, ele nunca vai me deixar em paz, ele é um mostro, eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse com você e Lyanna por minha culpa, então se ir embora é o preço que tenho que pagar para mantê-los seguros, eu o farei, diga a Lyanna que eu a amo, sim, eu amo a sua filha como se ela fosse minha, ela encheu me coração de alegria, ela ocupou o espaço vazio que Rhaego deixou, e você meu amor me deu tudo que eu poderia querer, eu nunca vou esquecer vocês, eu sempre vou te amar, e por mais que me doa pensar em você com outra pessoa, espero que um dia você possa encontrar uma mulher que te ame e que te faça feliz, que seja como uma mãe para Lyanna, que possa te dar outras crianças para amar, que possa te dar tudo que eu não pude._

_Com amor, Daenerys._

Meu coração quebrou quando eu terminei de ler a carta, senti meu rosto ficando molhado, eu estava chorando agora, eu nem podia me lembrar da ultima vez que chorei, Dany tinha me deixando, eu não podia acreditar nisso, corri para o quarto dela, na procura de alguma pista que me indicasse para onde ela poderia ter ido.

**Então chame o meu nome**

**Chame meu nome quando eu te beijar tão suavemente**

**Eu quero que você fique mesmo que você não queira**

 Não tinha nada lá, ela tinha levado pouca coisas, ela com certeza não foi para casa de Elia e Rhaegar, ela devia saber que seria o primeiro lugar que eu procuraria, estava tarde, não haveria muitos lugares para onde ela poderia ter ido, eu tinha que ir atrás dela, pelos Deuses, ela era a mulher da minha vida, eu não podia perdê-la assim, então eu corri para o meu quarto e vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa o mais rápido que consegui, liguei para Robb, eu precisava da sua ajuda, se Robb ajudasse, talvez eles pudessem a encontrar ainda hoje.

\- Jon que porra cara, você sabe que horas são? – A voz do meu irmão soou mal humorada do outro lado telefone.

\- Robb, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

**Garota, por que você não pode esperar?**

**Porque não pode esperar, amor?**

**Garota, por que você não pode esperar até eu deixar de te amar?**

\- O que aconteceu, foi algo com a Lyanna? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

\- Não, Lyanna está bem, está dormindo na casa do pai e da mãe, foi Dany, ela me deixou. – Expliquei enquanto procurava a chave do carro, eu tinha que ser rápido.

\- Como assim ela te deixou, vocês estavam super apaixonados até hoje à tarde. – A voz de Robb soou incrédula

\- Drogo fugiu da cadeia, ela ficou com medo dele fazer algo comigo ou com Lis e foi embora depois que eu dormi, cara, você tem que me ajudar a procura-la, só de pensar que ela tá sozinha lá fora. – Falei, mil pensamentos terríveis passavam na minha mente e se algo ruim acontecesse com ela, se eu nunca mais a visse, pior se aquele maldito a encontrasse antes de mim.

**Você não chamará meu nome o meu nome? ( chame o meu nome)**

**Garota, chame meu nome, e eu seguirei o meu caminho**

\- Porra, tudo bem cara, eu vou me arrumar, onde você vai procurar primeiro? – Robb perguntou e eu não tinha pensado nisso, talvez ela tivesse saído da cidade, mas o aeroporto dificilmente teria passagem disponível nesse horário, restava a rodoviária ou talvez ela tentasse pegar um trem.

\- Vou começar pela estação de trem, você procura na rodoviária, qualquer informação me avisa, eu não consigo acreditar que isso está realmente acontecendo, eu não posso perder ela Robb.

\- Você não vai irmão, nós vamos achar sua garota e vamos trazer ela de volta pra casa, ela só está assustada, aquela mulher passou por muita coisa. – Falou tentando meu acalmar, eu sabia que era verdade, mas uma parte de mim ainda estava magoada por ela ter fugido de mim, eu desejava que ela tivesse compartilhado seus medos comigo, então poderíamos ter pensado em algo juntos.

**Eu te coloquei no topo, te coloquei no topo**

**Eu te revindiquei de forma tão orgulhosa e abertamente**

\- Certo, eu tenho que, ir estou saindo de casa agora. – Falei enquanto entrava no carro e abria a garagem.

\- Boa sorte. – Ouvi meu irmão dizer antes de eu desligar. Saí em disparada torcendo para que não fosse tarde demais.

Cheguei à estação de trem, peguei meu celular com uma foto nossa juntos, talvez alguém poderia identifica-la caso ela tivesse passado por aqui.

Perguntei algumas pessoas e ninguém a tinha visto, a cada não que eu ouvia das pessoas meu coração foi ficando mais angustiado, então corri para bilheteria.

\- O senhor viu essa mulher por aqui? – Perguntei ao vendedor de bilhetes.

**E quando o momento era difícil, quando o momento era difícil,**

**Eu me certificava de estar te segurando perto de mim**

\- Talvez, mas o senhor entende que não posso passar esse tipo de informação. – Falou arqueando a sobrancelha na minha direção, claro que entendi o recado, tirei cem dólares da minha carteira e joguei na sua mesa, ele pareceu chocado com o valor, então falou a informação que tanto procurei essa noite.

\- Ela comprou um bilhete em direção a Porto Branco, sai em dez minutos o trem, então sugiro que o senhor corra para plataforma D13. – Quando ele terminou de falar comecei a me mover estava na plataforma B, eu precisava ser rápido, pelos Deuses, eu nunca corri tão rápido na minha vida, acabei me esbarrando com algumas pessoas no caminho, que soltaram xingamentos, mas ignorei, eu precisava encontrar Dany, nada mais importava agora.

Então eu a vi na fila de embarque, meu coração estava acelerado, podia sentir toda adrenalina ainda correndo pelo meu corpo, então a puxei para fora da fila e ela ofegou surpresa.

\- Jon, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou enquanto nos movíamos para longe das pessoas.

\- Não é obvio? Eu vim impedir você de fazer essa loucura. – Declarei olhando para aquele olhos ametistas, eu tive tanto medo de nunca mais olhar dentro daqueles olhos.

**Então chame o meu nome**

**Chame meu nome quando eu te beijar tão suavemente**

\- Jon, não podemos ficar juntos. – Ela declarou olhando para o chão me fazendo bufar frustrado.

\- Você me ama? – Eu perguntei tocando seu rosto a obrigando a me olhar, eu estava pronto para luta, eu não iria sair daqui sem ela.

\- Não se trata disso, ficarmos juntos é perigoso e arriscado – Dany argumentou.

\- Você me ama? – Perguntei novamente interrompendo suas palavras, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou derrotada.

\- Sim, eu te amo, eu te amo muito Jon. – Ela disse abrindo os olhos então eu a beijei sem me importar onde estávamos, sem esperar sua permissão invadi a sua boca a reivindicando para mim, explorando e me deliciando com os lábios da mulher que eu amava.

\- Vamos pra casa. – Falei ofegante com a testa colada na sua quando nos separamos.

**Eu quero que você fique mesmo que você não queira**

\- Jon, você não entende, ele vai vir atrás de mim, se ele souber que estou com você eu não quero nem pensar, você tem que me deixar ir. – Pediu de forma desesperada, e nem fodendo que eu iria deixar isso acontecer.

\- E nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos amor, pelos deuses, você não pode me deixar, você é a mulher da minha vida e eu não estou perdendo você, seu ex-marido é um louco psicótico, eu sei e eu entendo, mas com isso eu posso lidar amor, sei que podemos dar um jeito nisso juntos, eu não vou perder você, eu demorei tanto pra te encontrar, e, agora que eu te tenho, vou lutar por você, seja com quem for, ninguém vai te tirar de mim, nem Drogo e nem seus medos, não enquanto eu souber que você me ama e me quer o tanto quanto eu quero você, eu sou dela....

\- E ela é minha. – Ela concluiu minha frase, eu podia sentir as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

**Você não chamará meu nome o meu nome? ( chame o meu nome)**

**Garota, chame meu nome, e eu seguirei o meu caminho**

\-  Dany por favor, não me deixa, eu preciso de você, nós precisamos. – Implorei então ela entrelaçou sua mão na minha.

\- Vamos pra casa. – Falou se inclinando para me beijar, peguei seus lábios nos meus a beijando com força.

No carro liguei para Robb explicando que ela estava bem e que estávamos indo para casa agora e agradecendo sua ajuda, no caminho segurei uma de suas mãos na minha recusando a soltar, era como se ela pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento da minha frente, estava chovendo forte, então entramos correndo em casa, mas foi impossível não nos molhar um pouco, enquanto tirava o meu casaco ouvi sua voz me chamar.

**Garota, por que você não pode esperar?**

**Porque não pode esperar, amor?**

**Garota, por que você não pode esperar até eu deixar de te amar?**

\- Eu sinto muito Jon, eu não estava pensando direito, eu só queria manter você e Lis seguros. – Explicou, então a puxei pela mão aproximando nossos corpos.

\- Eu sei Dany, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai fazer algo assim de novo, tenho que ter certeza que não preciso me preocupar com você escapando de mim na primeira dificuldade, eu sei tudo que você passou, eu entendo o seu medo, mas fugir não é a solução anjo, eu preciso que você compartilhe isso comigo, que você me diga quando algo estiver errado, assim poderemos achar uma saída juntos. – Falei e ela assentiu chorosa, odiava ver ela assim, mas tínhamos que por tudo em pratos limpos, eu precisava ter certeza que ela não fugiria de mim novamente.

\- Eu prometo amor, eu fui uma tola, eu estava tão assustada, eu sonhei que ele te matava, que machucava Lis, eu simplesmente não podia aguentar o pensamento de alguém machucando vocês. - Ela explicou então a abracei, ela estava molhada e fria ainda devido a chuva.

**Amor chame meu nome(diga meu nome amor)**

**Apenas chame meu nome, e eu segurei o meu caminho.**

\- Tudo bem anjo, mas eu preciso que você confie em mim quando eu digo que não vou deixar esse homem te machucar de novo, eu prometo ele não vai tocar na nossa família, na nossa filha ou em você. – Declarei e eu o mataria antes que ele tocasse em qualquer uma delas, Daenerys se afastou de mim e me olhou confusa.

\- Nossa filha? – Ela perguntou com expectativa e eu sorri.

\- Sim, se você quiser é claro, eu não quero te pressionar, mas eu não poderia definir tudo que você faz para Lyanna, se não como uma mãe cuidando da filha, ela te ama tanto já. – Falei nervosamente então ela colocou a mão nos meus lábios me calando.

\- Sim, ela é nossa filha eu a amo tanto, tanto quanto eu amo você. – Ela falou com os olhos brilhando me fazendo sorrir. Ela me beijou e eu me perdi na sua boca, a beijando intensamente com tudo que eu tinha, eu quase a perdi, eu precisava disso, precisava sentir seu corpo no meu, precisava ter certeza que ela estava aqui, que ela era real, não subimos para o quarto, pouco a pouco nossas roupas foram saindo fora dos nossos corpos aqui mesmo na sala.

**Apenas chame o meu nome, e eu seguirei meu caminho**

**Eu segurei o meu**

A deitei no sofá sentindo seu corpo contra o meu, a beijando com tanta força que sentia meus lábios doloridos, mas eu não conseguia ter o suficiente dela.

\- Jon, por favor, eu preciso de você.- Ela implorou enquanto eu sugava seu pescoço, sem esperar por mais, eu a penetrei, eu precisava disso tanto quanto ela.

Daenerys gemeu alto, enquanto eu me movia rápido dentro dela, ela era quente e apertada, me deixava louco, empurrei mais forte aumentando o contato do seu corpo no meu, sentia suas mãos nas minhas costas me puxando enquanto eu me afundava nela, colando nossos corpos, então eu parei por um minuto, apreciando a visão dos nossos corpos unidos, seu cabelo platinado estava espalhado no sofá, seus lábios inchados. Ela abriu seus olhos e eu estava hipnotizado, Deuses essa mulher seria a minha morte, perder ela me destruiria provavelmente de uma forma irreversível.

**Meu caminho, até lá**

**Meu caminho, até lá**

**Meu caminho, meu caminho, meu caminho**

\- Eu te amo Jon. – Ela sussurrou e eu a beijei de novo com força, voltando a me mover subindo minhas mãos para o alto da sua cabeça, entrelaçando nossos dedos juntos, olhando para ela sem parar, sua boceta apertou meu pau enquanto ela gemia o meu nome enquanto gozava, então eu caí logo atrás dela, a abraçando com força, eu sou dela e ela é minha, ninguém iria mudar isso.

\- Eu também te amo Dany.

**Meu**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Fic vai entrar na última fase depois do próximo capítulo..


	22. Mamãe

 

 

Pvo Daenerys

Acordei na cama no quarto de Jon, ontem à noite depois que fizemos amor, ele me carregou até aqui, fazendo mil juras de amor, me fazendo arrepender amargamente pelo sofrimento que causei a ele, eu simplesmente entrei em pânico e deixei o meu medo por Drogo me dominar,  pensar que eu quase perdi tudo que construí com Jon fazia meu peito doer, quando ele chamou Lyanna de nossa filha eu não podia colocar em palavras a emoção que eu senti, Drogo me tirou tudo, então Jon apareceu e me deu tudo que eu poderia sonhar, Lyanna podia não ter nascido do meu ventre, mas eu a amava profundamente como se fosse minha, e agora ela era a minha filha, minha menina.

Depois disso eu sei que não seria capaz de deixá-los nunca mais, eu ainda estava com medo, saber que aquele homem estava solto nunca me permitiria dormir totalmente em paz novamente, mas eu escolhi acreditar nas palavras de Jon, que conseguiríamos enfrentar isso juntos.

Vesti um pijama, lavei o rosto e escovei o dentes antes de descer para procurá-lo. Quando desci as escadas, ouvi alguns barulhos estranhos,  meu coração parou, estava preocupada, visualizei Jon com Lyanna nos braços e observei dois amigos do trabalho de Jon, Verme Cinzento e Edd.

\- Dany. – Lyanna gritou quando me viu, logo pediu para o pai colocá-la no chão, ela estava vestindo um vestido azul de bolinhas, com os cabelos soltos, ela correu direto para os meus braços e eu a peguei.

\- Alguém estava com saudades. – Falei sentindo os braços dela apertados ao redor do meu pescoço, enquanto Jon veio a meu encontro depositando um selinho em meus lábios.

\- Ela teve um pesadelo hoje de manhã, pai e mãe não conseguiram acalmar ela, então trouxeram ela pra cá. – explicou.

\- Você teve um sonho ruim foi meu amor? Você quer falar sobre isso? – Perguntei acariciando o seu cabelo, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Tudo bem então, você quer que eu faça um chocolate quente pra você? – Perguntei e ela assentiu.

\- Bom dia rapazes, o que vocês estão aprontando? – Cumprimentei os meninos que estavam concentrados no que estavam fazendo.

\- Bom dia Daenerys, seu namorado tirou a gente cedo da cama hoje, mas como ele está pagando um extra não tivemos como recusar. – Edd explicou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- Eles estão instalando o novo sistema de segurança que chegou na empresa, é o melhor que temos em questão de segurança doméstica, caso alguém tente invadir, o alarme não só dispara, mas manda um alerta de violação de segurança para os plantonistas, que ligam imediatamente para os números de segurança, no caso o meu celular e o seu, se ninguém atender, mandam uma unidade e acionam a polícia. – Jon explicou e eu me senti emocionada, ele estava fazendo isso para que eu me sentisse segura, eu sei que ele seria capaz de tudo para manter a sua promessa.

\- O sistema é muito bom, até mesmo uma janela pequena que quebra faz o alarme disparar imediatamente e o Senhor Stark também pediu para instalarmos câmeras de segurança na entrada, saída e lateral da casa, elas são sensíveis a presença humana, então qualquer pessoa fora do banco de dados de imagens que vocês cadastrarem, imediatamente será mandada a imagem para o endereço de email de vocês. – Verme Cinzento explicou, eu não conseguia parar de olhar para Jon, esse homem era a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

\- Isso é ótimo, obrigada rapazes por virem hoje para fazer isso, realmente me sinto mais segura agora. – Agradeci aos dois e perguntei se eles gostariam de um chocolate quente também.

\- Se você tiver alguns biscoitos também. – Edd falou me dando um sorriso de lado e Jon girou os olhos.

\- Jon sempre fala que seus biscoitos são os melhores. – Verme Cinzento completou me fazendo rir.

\- Vou ver o que posso fazer por vocês. – Falei, estava me sentindo um pouco mais tranquila agora, ao menos dentro de casa estaríamos seguros.

\- Biscoitos. – Lyanna gritou animada ainda agarrada nos meus braços.

\- Isso meu amor, biscoitos. – Falei fazendo cosquinhas na sua barriga, fazendo ela rir.

\- O seu agradecimento eu vou entregar só mais tarde. – Sussurrei ficando de ponta de pé para depositar um selinho  em seus lábios, quando me afastei vi um lampejo de desejo em seus olhos escuros, me afastei sorrindo pra ele em direção a cozinha.

\- Agora que estamos sozinhas, você quer me contar o que te deixou tão assustada minha linda? – Perguntei a sentando no meu colo, Lyanna me olhou com os olhos iguais aos de Jon, eu podia ver o medo brilhando dentro deles.

\- Conta pra mim meu amor. – Pedi e ela respirou fundo.

\- Eu sonhei que a minha mãe era uma bruxa malvada, ela me roubava de você e do papai, ela dizia que eu era dela, eu nunca mais iria ver vocês de novo Dany. – Falou chorando e eu abracei apertado a embalando nos meus braços.

\- Shi , Shi meu amor, papai  e eu nunca deixaríamos alguém levar você, nós vamos te proteger, você é nossa menininha, ninguém vai tirar você de nós. – Sussurrei enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, se afastou para me olhar, os olhinhos brilhando com lágrimas, fazendo meu coração doer, odiava vê-la chorando, fosse por qualquer motivo, uma queda, um pesadelo.

\- Nem mesmo a bruxa má? – Ela perguntou.

\- Muito menos a bruxa má. – Afirmei limpando com o polegar as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhinhos.

\- Mas se ela for a minha mãe? – Ela perguntou preocupada, então lembrei do que Jon disse ontem a noite.

\- Eu sou sua mãe agora. – Expliquei, sua expressão mudou completamente com minhas palavras de tristeza para euforia.

\- Verdade? – Perguntou me encarando com expectativa, sorri e assenti.

\- Verdade.

\- Então eu posso te chamar de mamãe agora? – Perguntou animada.

\- Pode. – Jon respondeu, ele estava parado na entrada da cozinha, eu estava tão concentrada em Lys que nem vi ele chegar.

\- Eu te amo mamãe. – Declarou me abraçando com força, mamãe, ouvir ela se referir a mim dessa forma fez o meu coração pular, era uma sensação inexplicável.

\- Eu também te amo filha. – Falei beijando sua testa, sentindo meus olhos ficarem úmidos, Jon se aproximou rodeando nós duas com seus braços.

\- E eu amo vocês minhas garotas. – Ele disse quando seus olhos encontram os meus, eu notei que ele estava tão emocionado quanto eu, finalmente poderia finalmente gritar para o mundo  que eu Daenerys Targaryen tinha uma família, olhei para Jon e Lis mais uma vez e senti uma força crescer dentro de mim, eu mataria Drogo com as minhas próprias mãos para mantê-los seguros se fosse preciso.

\- Agora chega de chorar, quem quer ajudar a mamãe a fazer os biscoitos? – Perguntei sentindo o imenso prazer ao falar a palavra mãe, a vida me tirou um filho, mas me deu outra criança no lugar.

\- Eu quero mamãe. – Lis gritou animada ainda entre eu e Jon, ele riu e se afastou, enquanto eu tentava controlar minhas emoções ao ouvir ela me chamar de mãe mais uma vez.

\- Eu vou ver como está o trabalho lá na sala, guarde biscoitos pra mim. – Jon pediu me dando um selinho, antes de sair.

\- Bem ajudante, vamos começar. – Falei  a colocando sentada na mesa da cozinha, enquanto eu vestia um avental.

Os biscoitos estavam no forno quase prontos e agora eu estava limpando Lyanna na pia,  Deus ela estava uma bagunça, uma bagunça fofa, ao menos a roupa que ela estava usando escapou do desastre.

Jon entrou na cozinha, ele estava falando no celular, quando ele me viu do lado da pequena bagunça de cabelos ruivos sorriu.

\- Ela está bem Rhaegar eu te garanto, eu estou fazendo o possível para mantê-la segura, eu te dou a minha palavra, vou passar o telefone pra ela, tente ficar calmo. – Jon falou antes de entregar o telefone pra mim e assumiu meu lugar ao lado da filha.

\- Oi Rhae. – Falei me afastando do dois para que Lis não ouvisse a conversa.

\- Filha por que não me contou ontem? Pelos Deuses, não acredito que aquele monstro fugiu, como você está? Que pergunta idiota, claro que você não está bem, mas fique calma, nós não vamos permitir que aquele monstro se aproxime de você de novo entendeu? – Rhaegar afirmou, sua voz mostrava o quão nervoso ele estava, ele sempre me chamava de filha agora, estávamos tentando reconstruir nossa relação agora, sem farsas ou mentiras, porém eu não me sentia pronta para chamá-lo de pai ainda.

\- Obrigada Rhae, eu não te contei antes porque a minha cabeça virou de ponta cabeça quando eu descobri, mas Jon já mandou instalar um sistema de segurança na casa, ele está fazendo de tudo pra que eu me sinta segura, na verdade eu estou mais preocupada com ele no momento, não sei como Drogo vai reagir quando souber que estou com outra pessoa, você sabe tão bem como eu do que ele é capaz. – Desabafei com Rhaegar sabendo que ele me entenderia, ele viu de perto o que esse homem fez comigo, levei a mão direita a minha barriga, em cima do meu útero, dei um olhar para Jon e Lyanna, me sentindo triste de repente, sabendo que eu nunca poderia dar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha pra ela, nunca poderia dar outra criança para Jon amar, eu nunca carregaria um bebê nosso nos meus braços, limpei as lágrimas que ameaçaram cair, eu tinha conquistado tanto já, eu tinha quer ser feliz com o que já tínhamos juntos, e não ficar me lamentando por algo que nunca poderia ter, Jon jurou pra mim que ele já tinha tudo que precisa com nós duas, então era nisso que eu tinha que me agarrar

\- Sim, eu sei, mas não se preocupe, eles vão pegá-lo, você vai ver, Mindinho já começou a distribuir cartazes de procurado por toda a cidade, a fronteira está com vigilância máxima, se ele vir atrás de você, ele será detido imediatamente, vai ficar tudo bem, ele não vai se aproximar de você ou de Jon. – Rhaegar me explicou, todos estavam trabalhando para manter Drogo longe de mim, longe da minha família, Rhaegar tinha razão, se Drogo fosse burro o bastante para vir atrás de mim, ele voltaria para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído, a cadeia, eu tinha que acreditar nisso, tinha que manter a minha cabeça no lugar agora.

\- Isso me deixa muito mais tranquila Rhae, e você também deve tomar cuidado viu, principalmente com a sua saúde, tente não ficar muito nervoso, Elia me contou do susto que você deu nela outro dia. – Acusei, Rhaegar tinha sentindo algumas palpitações no peito e Elia o levou para emergência, lá eles cuidaram dele e ficou tudo bem, eu tinha ficado chateada por ninguém ter tido o trabalho de me avisar, mas Elia disse que Rhaegar não queria me preocupar, como ele não estava bem ela não quis discutir, mas jurou que se acontecesse de novo me avisaria imediatamente.

\- Eu já disse que não foi nada demais, eu estou bem, só foi só um susto, não precisa se preocupar comigo, você já tem coisa demais na cabeça. – Ele disse e eu bufei.

\- Rhae você é meu p... – Travei na última palavra: - É minha família, claro que vou me preocupar. – Falei, eu realmente não estava preparada ainda.

\- Eu sei, mas eu já fui ao médico, está tudo sob controle, não tem porquê se preocupar, eu tenho que ir agora buscar Elia no trabalho, ela pediu para perguntar se você vai trabalhar amanhã? Ela disse que se você não for, não tem problema. – Rhaegar falou, eu iria, não podia deixar Drogo me prender de novo, ele era o fugitivo, não eu.

\- Eu vou.

\- Tem certeza Dany? –

\- Sim, tenho certeza, qualquer novidade eu te aviso, preciso tirar alguns biscoitos do forno, até depois Rhae. – Desliguei o telefone voltando pra cozinha, chegando lá, vi que Jon tinha tirado os biscoitos do forno e Lyanna estava sentada na cadeirinha.

\- Mamãe biscoito está pronto. – Ela avisou e eu sorri.

\- Sim, mas agora temos que esperar esfriar, tá bom? – Falei e ela assentiu.

Jon se aproximou de mim, depositando um beijo na minha mão.

\- Tudo bem? – Perguntou com uma linha de preocupação no rosto.

\- Sim amor, tudo bem.

Pvo Margaery

Senti um cheiro amadeirado delicioso vindo do meu travesseiro, esse travesseiro estava um pouco duro, então abri os olhos devagar, apenas para descobrir que o “travesseiro” era Robb Stark.

Me assustei, sentando na cama imediatamente.

\- Bom dia pequena rosa. – Ele falou sentando ao meu lado, olhei ao redor, eu não estava em casa, minha cabeça latejou e as memórias me invadiram, eu vi a minha mãe, e tinha sido um desastre, depois eu acabei bebendo um pouco e vim pra cá, eu pedi pra Robb fazer sexo comigo, pelos sete, eu queria que a terra me engolisse agora, então levantei e vi que estava vestindo uma camisa dele, isso estava ficando cada vez pior.

\- Ei, calma. – Ele disse enquanto eu procurava minhas coisas pelo quarto.

\- A gente transou? – Perguntei vestindo minha calça jeans, sem olhar pra ele.

\- Não. – Ele respondeu me fazendo respirar aliviada, as coisas já eram naturalmente complicadas entre nós, não precisávamos incluir sexo ao pacote

\- Graças ao sete, eu tenho que ir agora– Sussurrei e ele resmungou.

\- Não, graças a mim, que passei a noite resistindo a suas investidas, porra Margaery você quer parar de se vestir e me olhar um minuto. – Robb gritou, então eu o olhei, ele tinha um olhar ferido no rosto, isso fez meu coração doer.

\- o que? – Perguntei e ele deu dois passos em minha direção.

\- Você vai simplesmente sair, é isso? – Perguntou.

\- Robb, eu realmente tenho que ir, obrigada por cuidar de mim, foi doce da sua parte, mas foi um erro eu ter vindo aqui ontem a noite. – Expliquei, desde o dia do estacionamento eu não parei de pensar nele um minuto, de pensar como eu queria ele na minha vida de volta, o problema é que eu não queria ser apenas só amiga, ou sua amiga de foda, o que eu queria certamente Robb Stark não poderia me dar.

\- Eu não entendo, primeiro você diz que não pode ser minha amiga, então eu aceito e me afasto, você vem e aparece aqui em casa, eu cuido de você e no outro dia você mal olha na minha cara e vai simplesmente sair, vai fingir que nada aconteceu? Eu esperava mais de você. – Robb fala e eu percebo que ele está realmente magoado, eu quero me bater por ter feito essa bagunça, ele tem razão, ele se afastou como eu disse que queria, então eu procurei ele de novo.

\- Robb me desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso, ter vindo aqui..

\- Deus mulher eu não estou chateado por você ter vindo até mim, estou com raiva por você estar indo embora. – Ele declara tocando o meu rosto com a mão direita, me fazendo olhar para seus olhos brilhantes.

\- Robb, eu não posso ser sua amiga, eu queria poder, mas eu não posso, você estava certo, eu tinha inveja da Talisa.  – Confesso fazendo o moreno me olhar chocado.

\- O que? – Ele pergunta, respiro fundo, estava na hora de fazê-lo entender o verdadeiro motivo de eu não conseguir seguir em frente, Robb errou comigo, mas eu sabia que ele se arrependeu de verdade, mas tinha medo de retomar nossa relação, eu não aguentaria ser apenas sua melhor amiga de novo, vê-lo com outras mulheres.

\- Eu estava apaixonada por você, e por isso que não podemos ser amigos, eu não posso me apaixonar de novo por você, porque eu não aguentaria ser só uma amiga de novo. – Falo segurando nas suas mãos, ele me olha intensamente.

\- Então não seja. – Robb diz e dou um sorriso triste, ele finalmente entendeu, antes que eu fale qualquer coisa seus lábios estão sobre o meus, ofego com surprrsa, mas me deixo levar, quando se trata de Robb Stark, eu sempre me deixo levar, essa é minha sina.

\- Eu queria ser seu amigo, mas sinceramente eu prefiro ser outra coisa, se você quiser eu gostaria de tentar. – Declara ofegante quando finalmente separamos nossas bocas, tento pensar em todos os motivos para dizer não pra ele, mas simplesmente não posso, na verdade eu nem quero.

\- Não sei, mas quem sabe você não tenta me convencer. – Falei sedutora mexendo nos seus cachos, ele riu maliciosamente me pegando nos braços.

\- É pra já.

Jon estava colocando Lis na cama, eu tinha dado de comer mais cedo, pois eu tinha preparado um jantar especial para o meu namorado, depois do que ele fez hoje ele merecia isso e muito mais, eu estava terminando de me arrumar, deixei os cabelos soltos e vesti um vestido vermelho com um pequeno decote nos seios, passei um pouco de perfume, eu tinha colocado umas velas na mesa, queria fazer algo bem romântico, resolvi pegar um isqueiro no quarto de Jon para acendê-las,  procurei na gaveta e não achei, resolvi olhar no guarda-roupas, vi a pequena caixinha preta de veludo e meu coração parou, isso não era o que eu estava pensando, era? Segurei a caixinha sem saber se deveria abri-la ou não, minhas mãos estavam suando e meu coração batendo forte, eu não sabia o que pensar sobre isso.

\- Dany amor, você viu se eu deixei o meu celular por aí? – Ele perguntou entrando no quarto, estava usando uma camisa preta social com uma calça jeans, os cachos soltos ainda molhados do banho que ele tomou, ele congelou no lugar quando me viu segurando a caixinha na mão.

\- Eu fui pegar o isqueiro e acabei achando isso, eu juro que não estava revirando suas coisas, ou algo do tipo, na verdade eu nem abri. – Falei nervosamente estendendo a caixinha para ele pegar, ele caminhou pegando ela da minha mão, então me deu um pequeno sorriso, me deixando mais aliviada, ele não parecia chateado.

\- Tudo bem amor, esse anel era da minha mãe, a minha verdadeira mãe, meu pai deu ele pra mim a algum tempo. – Explicou, o anel era da mãe dele, não era pra mim, ele não estava planejando nenhum pedido de casamento, isso era bom, certo? Eu não estava preparada ainda pra esse tipo de compromisso, não depois de tudo que aconteceu comigo. Isso era o que eu deveria estar sentindo, porém uma parte de mim estava decepcionada, eu realmente estava uma bagunça emocional ultimamente.

\- Dany amor, você ouviu o que eu falei? – Jon perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

\- Desculpe, eu me distraí um pouco. – Pedi sem jeito, eu estava tão distraída com o meu debate interno, que não tinha ouvido nenhuma palavra que ele falou.

\- Vem cá, senta aqui um pouco. – Pediu me colocando sentada na cama, sentando ao meu lado e segurando as minhas mãos nas dele, encarei seus olhos negros o sentindo um pouco nervoso.

-Eu disse que a minha mãe deixou esse anel para que eu desse ele para a mulher que eu amasse, a mulher com quem eu quisesse passar o resto da minha vida. – Meu coração parou uma batida.

\- Jon. – Sussurrei o seu nome sem saber o que dizer, então senti o seu dedo contornando os meus lábios.

\-  Espera, deixa eu falar primeiro. Por muito tempo eu achei que seríamos só eu e Lyanna, eu achava que seria impossível conseguir manter um relacionamento com alguém tendo uma filha pequena pra criar, mais que isso, eu estava desacreditado do amor, então você apareceu, a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto na minha vida, eu descobri o quão incrível você é, tão guerreira, justa, carinhosa e engraçada, pelos deuses, como eu tentei não me apaixonar por você, até que eu percebi que não adiantava fugir da verdade, eu era seu desde o dia que eu abri a porta e me deparei com esses olhos lindos.

As lágrimas começaram a descer involuntariamente, eu tinha certeza que me apaixonei ainda mais por ele nesse momento.

\- Eu sei que ainda é cedo, mas ontem eu me dei conta que te perder seria o meu fim, a possibilidade de te perder e de nunca mais ouvir a sua risada, sentir o seu perfume, ouvir a sua voz de anjo cantando pra minha filha, de nunca mais sentir o seu corpo sobre o meu, ou de nunca mais assistir filmes idiotas com você, ter conversas estúpidas, de nunca mais ter seus lábios macios contra os meus, porra, só a possibilidade de isso acontecer me quebrou, o que eu estou dizendo é que eu não posso mais viver sem você. – Jon falou enquanto se ajoelhava na minha frente e segurava minha mão contra a sua novamente, ele estava tremendo e eu também.

\- Eu quero que você seja a última coisa que eu vejo antes de dormir e a primeira coisa a acordar, eu não tinha planejado isso para ser assim dessa maneira, mas eu simplesmente não posso mais esperar, Daenerys Targaryen você aceita casar comigo? – Perguntou abrindo a caixa revelando um  solitário dourado que tinha alguns diamantes distribuídos pelas laterais e com um rubi vermelho em formato de coração no centro, era lindo, era simplesmente o anel mais bonito que eu vi na minha vida.

Seus olhos encontram os meus ansiosos, respeitei fundo e fechei os olhos tentando pensar, me lembrei de como o inferno da minha vida começou, na primeira vez tudo desmoronou bem na minha frente, então o medo me sufocou por um minuto, abri os olhos e olhei o homem lindo na minha frente,   Jon não era Drogo, Jon não era Drogo, repeti essas palavras mil vezes na minha cabeça, esse homem era tudo que eu sempre sonhei, me lembrei de como ele foi me buscar ontem naquela estação, tudo que ele tinha feito para eu me sentir protegida, ele estava abrindo mão de ter outros filhos se isso significasse ficar comigo, ele permitiu que eu amasse sua filha como minha, então eu sorri pra ele, não, essa era a minha chance de ser feliz, você perdeu Drogo, eu estou livre.

\- Sim, eu aceito. – Falei, ele me deu um sorriso lindo e deslizou o anel pelo meu dedo o beijando, antes de me puxar para um beijo intenso, enquanto nossas bocas exploravam uma a outra, eu sabia que não teria conseguido dizer não a ele.

\- Você me assustou amor, por um momento achei que você iria me dizer não. – Declarou ofegante após quebrar o nosso beijo.

\- Como eu poderia dizer não, depois daquele seu discurso lindo, quem poderia imaginar o quão romântico e surpreendente Jon Stark poderia ser, só uma mulher louca diria não pra você. – Declarei acariciando sua barba.

\- Acho que foi o discurso mais longo da minha vida, eu estava me borrando, com medo de estragar tudo – Confessou me fazendo beijar novamente seus lábios.

\- Foi lindo amor, eu te amo – Falei separando nossos lábios.

\- Eu também te amo, você e minha filha são tudo pra mim. – Declarou beijando meus lábios levemente.

\- Só me promete que nada vai mudar entre nós, que você vai sempre ser esse homem incrível por quem eu me apaixonei. – Implorei buscando nos seus olhos a certeza de que eu não estava comentando outro erro.

\- Desculpe Dany, eu não posso fazer isso? – O moreno na minha frente fala me deixando preocupada.

\- Porque não? – Questiono e ele sorri, apertando meu corpo contra o seu.

\- Porque vai ser ainda melhor. – Ele diz me fazendo rir, então mordisca o meu lábio inferior, me provocando, me corpo se arrepia, o desejo começa a crescer dentro de mim.

\- Acho que temos que comemorar. - Declaro subindo minhas mãos e arranhado sua nuca levemente, sorrio quando vejo ele se arrepiar.

\- Você tem alguma ideia em mente, noiva? – Pergunta demorando propositalmente na última palavra.

\- Tem o jantar delicioso lá embaixo que eu preparei para nós dois, noivo. – Falei a última palavra exatamente como ele fez, ele riu no meu pescoço depositando um beijo demorado lá, senti sua mão descendo pela minha coxa.

\- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – Falou me olhando de forma maliciosa, beijando o meu colo.

\- Qual seria essa ideia? – Pergunto me fazendo de boba.

\- Você vai ver. – Então atacou minha boca novamente, sua língua explorando a minha com fome, o jantar podia esperar.

Pvo Drogo.

\- Eu vou matar aquela puta, desgraçada, pior, eu vou matar esse idiota e fazer ela assistir. – Gritei enquanto derrubava a cadeira na minha frente, o pai de Ramsey tem contatos em Winterfell, pedi para ele conseguir algumas informações sobre a minha esposa, ele descobriu que a cadela estava namorando um merdinha nortenho.

\- Calma cara, você tem que usar a cabeça, se você for atrás dela agora tudo que você vai conseguir é voltar pra cadeia.  – Ramsey grita de volta.

\- Você quer que eu desista dela? Isso não vai acontecer, ela é minha e vou ter ela de volta a qualquer custo. – Afirmo.

\- Sim, eu sei, por isso você tem que usar a cabeça e ter paciência, meu pai tem uns serviços para nós dois em Meereen, deixe sua ex pensar que você não está indo atrás dela, enquanto isso a gente faz o nosso trabalho, com dinheiro no bolso vai ser mais fácil executar o seu plano, na hora certa te ajudo a entrar em Winterfell, você vai ter a sua mulher de volta e dessa vez pra sempre. – Ele diz e eu topo, é o melhor a se fazer agora, só mais alguns meses e Daenerys seria minha para sempre

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ansiosa pela opinião de vcs sobre esse capítulo, como eu disse é o último da segunda fase..vamos entrar na reta final agora é o que eu posso dizer é que vai ter grandes emoções, alegrias e sim um pouquinho de angustia... então é isso vejo vcs na última fase bjs..


	23. Noivado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdoem meu sumiço estava estudando para as provas finais do meu curso, espero que gostem desse bjs

Pvo Daenerys

Senti a barba de Jon roçando meu pescoço, sorri sem abrir os olhos, sentindo seus lábios tocando a pele exposta do meu pescoço, fazendo cócegas, me virei abrindo os olhos e me deparei com um moreno sorridente.

\- Bom dia. – Declarou me dando um selinho. Parei um minuto para admirar sua beleza matinal, cachos negros rebeldes, olhos castanhos brilhantes e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, aquele sorriso que me fazia sentir pequenas fagulhas na barriga.

\- Bom dia amor, dormiu bem? – Perguntei acariciando a sua barba com a minha mão direita, ela agora continha meu anel de noivado, sorri olhando para o rubi no centro do anel, Jon percebeu e sorriu tirando a minha mão de seu rosto depositando um beijo nela.

\- Perfeitamente bem, pelos deuses eu estou tão feliz Dany que você aceitou ser minha esposa amor, minha vontade era de carregar você nos meus braços gritando para o mundo que essa mulher maravilhosa aqui aceitou casar comigo. – Falou acariciando meu rosto me fazendo sorrir, eu também estava tão feliz quanto ele, era impressionante como apesar de toda confusão emocional dentro de mim por causa da fuga de Drogo, Jon tinha o poder de me fazer esquecer os problemas, tudo que eu conseguia pensar agora era que eu iria me casar com esse homem, porra, eu era tão sortuda, tão sortuda de ter lhe encontrado.

\- Eu me sinto exatamente como você amor, eu nunca pensei que iria querer me casar de novo, mas você virou a minha cabeça Jon Stark e agora tudo que eu quero é passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado e ao lado da nossa filha. – Declarei vendo o seu sorriso crescer ainda mais.

\- Eu também amor. – Falou me beijando levemente, me deixando tonta com seu toque.

\- Não é todo dia que um cara como eu tem a sorte de que a garota dos seus sonhos aceite se casar com ele, então eu pensei, porque não chamamos nossa família e alguns amigos para comemorar com a gente esse momento. – Sugeriu me surpreendendo.

\- Tipo hoje? – Perguntei e ele assentiu, então a minha ficha caiu, deuses, nossas famílias iriam pirar, nós estávamos juntos há poucos meses e já estávamos noivos, uma parte de mim tinha certeza que meu noivo não iria querer esperar muito tempo para subirmos ao altar, Jon me puxou de volta a realidade tocando minha bochecha com carinho.

\- Sim, eu não estava brincando quando falei que eu preciso gritar para mundo que você vai ser minha esposa Daenerys Targaryen – Afirmou seriamente me olhando com expectativa. – Então, o que você me diz?

\- Deuses amor, eu não consigo negar nada com você me olhando assim. – Falei , então ele se inclinou me dando um beijo de esquimó.

\- Isso é um sim então? – Perguntou descendo a mão pela minha cintura, sorri assentindo.

\- Só espero que nossa família não ache que estamos ficando loucos. – Adverti divertida para ele, que girou os olhos.

\- Claro que não amor, eles vão ficar felizes por nós dois, você vai ver. – Jon afirmou cheio de convicção, pensando melhor, ele tinha razão, além do mais já vivíamos juntos mesmo, tudo que iríamos fazer era oficializar isso para o resto do mundo, um sorriso atravessou o meu rosto, eu me tornaria a senhora Stark, eu descobri que estava ansiosa por isso.

\- Certo,  devemos ligar pra eles agora? – Perguntei e Jon balançou a cabeça negativamente, me deixando confusa.

\- Daqui a pouco, antes eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas com a minha noiva primeiro. – Jon disse brincando com a barra da minha camisa, fazendo o meu corpo se arrepiar em antecipação.

\- Que tipo de coisas? – Perguntei mordendo o meu lábio inferior o provocando, seus olhos se tornaram mais escuros, ele inclinou seu corpo contra o meu puxando meus braços para cima.

\- Você vai ver. – Decretou mordiscando o meu pescoço, fechei os olhos me deliciando com seu toque.

Depois de Jon me mostrar as “coisas” que ele tanto queria, me levantei para acordar a minha garota enquanto ele começou a ligar para alguns amigos e seus pais, os convidando para um almoço, inventamos algumas desculpas acerca do porque resolvemos fazer esse almoço de última hora, queríamos pegá-los de surpresa. Devido o horário, optamos por encomendar a comida de um restaurante de um amigo dele, nossos convidados se ofereceram para trazer as bebidas.

Agora eu estava começando a me arrumar, Jon estava arrumando Lyanna no quarto ao lado, a minha princesinha quase explodiu de felicidade quando Jon contou pra ela que iríamos nos casar.

Vasculhei o guarda roupa a procura de algo que fosse apropriado para o evento de hoje, depois de quase jogar todas as minhas roupas para fora do guarda roupa achei a roupa ideal, eu havia comprado em Porto Real com Elia antes de me mudar para Winterfell e havia o esquecido ao meio das minha outras roupas, era um macaquinho longo, seus shorts eram curtos e a saia transparente aberta revelando o short, descia até o meu tornozelo, ele tinha ramos verdes com flores vermelhas desenhados da altura do pescoço, coloquei uma sandália de salto curto branco, que me deixaria quase da altura de Jon, fiz uma maquiagem leve, destacando meus lábios com um batom vermelho escuro, por fim, optei por fazer uma trança lateral direita, que se iniciou com uma trança coroa, passei um perfume e por último coloquei meu anel de volta no meu dedo, eu tinha o retirado na hora de tomar banho, eu estava começando a ficar ansiosa, então resolvi ver como Jon estava se saindo com Lyanna.

Entrei no quarto, ele já tinha a vestido com o vestido amarelo florido de alcinha que eu havia escolhido, olhei no relógio da cabeceira, ainda estava cedo, quando voltei meus olhos para eles, dois pares de olhos castanhos escuros estavam me encarando intensamente.

\- O que foi? Tem algo errado comigo? – Perguntei apontando e Jon balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda me olhando com aquele olhar intenso no rosto.

\- Você está linda mamãe, parece uma princesa. – Lyanna declarou saindo dos braços do pai e correndo até mim, a peguei nos meus braços dando nela um beijo de esquimó a fazendo rir.

\- Você também está muito linda meu amor, mas ainda está faltando uma coisinha pra você ficar ainda mais linda. – Falei e ela assentiu.

\- Falta a mamãe arrumar o meu cabelo. – Ela respondeu me fazendo sorrir, apesar de todas as vezes que ela me chamou de mãe sempre que ela fazia isso de novo meu peito vibrava como na primeira vez.

\- Isso mesmo princesa, hoje como é um dia especial pensei em fazer alguns cachinhos nesse seu cabelo lindo, igual os do cabelo do seu papai, você gostaria? – Perguntei e ela pareceu pensar por um minuto e depois assentiu.

\- Muito bem, então você vai ali sentar na sua cama que a mamãe só vai pegar algumas coisinhas e já volta, tá bom? – Perguntei a colocando no chão,  ela sorriu.

\- Tudo bem mamãe. – Respondeu indo em direção à cama, meu noivo se levantou vindo à minha direção parecendo finalmente sair do transe.

\- Dany amor, você está deslumbrante, foda, eu são tão sortudo de ter uma noiva tão perfeita como você. – Declarou baixinho no meu ouvido,  sua voz rouca carregada de sotaque nortenho me fez corar.

\- Eu não sou perfeita amor, muito pelo contrário. – Declarei e ele sorriu de lado.

\- Pra mim você é mais que perfeita, é um anjo, enviada pelos Deuses antigos pra mim. – Jon declarou enquanto roçava a barba contra o meu rosto, seu hálito quente tocando a minha pele, fazendo uma corrente elétrica atravessar o meu corpo.

\- Alguém realmente se tornou um poeta não foi? – Provoquei divertida tentando conter a minha vontade de beijar aqueles lábios bonitos, notando uma garotinha ruiva olhando direto pra nós, ele deu os ombros.

\- O que eu posso fazer, dizem que o amor é capaz de transformar o mais duro dos homens em um poeta. – Afirmou com ar divertido na voz.

\- Melhor você ir se aprontar meu poeta, daqui a pouco os nossos convidados começam a chegar. – Falei depositando um selinho nos seus lábios, ele sorriu assentindo.

\- Está tudo certo lá embaixo?  – Lembrei de perguntar quando ele se aproximou da porta do quarto para sair, um pouco antes de eu entrar no banho o pessoal do restaurante trouxe a comida, Jon também alugou algumas mesas e pediu para que eles organizassem no jardim, ele estava se esforçando tanto para fazer desse momento algo especial, que eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como eu era sortuda.

\- Tudo perfeito amor, nada para se preocupar, vou tomar meu banho, vejo você daqui a pouco. –  Declarou antes de sair, peguei o babyliss e uma presilha para colocar no cabelo de Lyanna.

\- Você tem que ficar paradinha princesa enquanto a mamãe arruma seu cabelo. – Pedi, ela sorriu.

\- Tá bom mamãe. – Respondeu e eu sorri começando a separar as mechas com o pente, com todo o cuidado, depois disso liguei o babyliss e comecei a fazer os cachos, passei os dedos os deixando um ar mais rebelde e prendi a presilha de lado.

\- Você está tão lindinha assim, levanta pra mamãe tirar uma foto sua. – Pedi, ela fez pose enquanto eu a fotografava com meu celular, Lyanna adorava tirar fotos.

\- Pronto,  vamos atrás do seu papai para ele ver como você está linda. – Falei oferecendo a minha mão para ela segurar, antes de chegarmos na porta Lyanna parou.

\- O que foi meu amor algum problema? – Perguntei preocupada, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Eu te amo Dany, eu estou muito feliz por você ser minha mamãe e porque você e o papai vão casar. – Ela falou fazendo meu coração derreter, me abaixei ficando da sua altura.

\- Eu também estou muito feliz amor, você e seu papai são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida, eu amo tanto você.  – Falei a abraçando apertado.

\- Vem, vamos dar uma olhada no seu papai. – Falei a pegando nos braços indo em direção ao quarto de Jon, Lys bateu na porta e meu noivo respondeu um entra.

Quando entramos no quarto Jon estava arrumando o cabelo na frente do espelho, eu sorri, ele estava muito lindo, usava uma calça cargo preta e uma camisa social azul escura e sapato social, seus cabelos negros estavam úmidos soltos do jeito que eu gosto.

\- Olha só Lyanna como o seu papai está bonito. – Falei para ruivinha nos meus braços e Jon olhou para nós duas e sorriu vindo na nossa direção.

\- Eu tinha que caprichar né para ficar a altura das minhas meninas que estão tão lindas hoje. – Falou enquanto depositava um beijo na testa da filha e se inclinando depois para me dar um selinho, observei que ele tinha colocado sua própria aliança já, ela era dourada, ele havia comprado para combinar com a minha, antes que eu pudesse fazer um comentário sobre isso a campainha tocou.

\- Bem, parece que eles começaram a chegar, pronta? – Ele Perguntou

\- Pronta.  – Respondi segurando sua mão enquanto desviamos em direção a porta.

Jon abriu a porta e nos deparamos com Robb, Margaery, Renly e Loras, demos espaço para eles entrarem, Lyanna correu para os braços do tio, Robb a pegou a girando no ar.

\- Que saudade que o titio sentiu dessa princesa linda. – Declarou fazendo cosquinhas na minha menina a fazendo gargalhar alto, olhei para Margaery que tinha um sorriso nos lábios olhando para o meu cunhado com admiração, tinha alguma coisa no ar.

\- Eu trouxe um dos vinhos da minha melhor safra, espero que o evento seja importante.– Renly declarou entregando a sacola com os vinhos para o meu noivo e vindo me cumprimentar com um beijo no rosto.

\- Pode apostar que é querido, olhe só esse lindo anel de noivado no dedo dela.  – Loras declarou, como sempre um grande observador.

\- FODA. – Robb gritou e Jon o repreendeu com o olhar, intercalando entre ele e Lyanna, lembrando o irmão da criança em seus braços.

\- Foi mal, vocês me pegaram de surpresa, por isso você pediu para mim trazer a câmera né espertinho, eu não posso acreditar que você aceitou se casar com esse idiota Daenerys, uma garota tão bonita como você poderia conseguir algo melhor. – Robb disse divertido e Jon girou os olhos.

\- É melhor você se comportar ou vou desistir de te convidar para ser meu padrinho. – Jon respondeu e Robb lhe deu um enorme sorriso.

\- Daenerys acredite, você vai se casar com o melhor partido de Winterfell e que vai ter o cara mais bonito da cidade como padrinho também, não vamos esquecer desse detalhe. – Robb declarou piscando para mim e colocando Lys no chão para abraçar o irmão.

\- Robb é um idiota, pelo sete, estou tão feliz por vocês dois, vocês foram feitos um por outro. – Margaery declarou me dando um abraço apertado.

\- Obrigada, depois vou querer saber o que tá rolando entre você e o idiota, não pense que eu não percebi a troca de olhares entre vocês dois. – Sussurei e ela se afastou de mim rindo.

\- Parabéns Dany, você merece toda felicidade do mundo. – Renly declarou me dando um abraço. – Mas confesso que uma parte de mim está triste, eu ainda tinha esperança de você, eu e Loras viveríamos um poliamor. – Brincou e eu eu ri o empurrando.

\- Nunca teria dado certo, eu sou ciumenta demais pra dividir. – Respondi, ele sorriu indo na direção do meu noivo.

\- Ouviu Stark, ela não gosta de dividir. – Meu noivo riu voltando para o meu lado, colocando o braço envolta da minha cintura.

\- Eu também não, ela sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra ela. – Disse enquanto segurava o meu queixo e depositava um beijo nos meus lábios.

\- Vocês vão realmente fazer um belo par viu, espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos. – Loras desejou, eu sorri agradecendo.

\- Obrigada, nada escapa de você não é? Estávamos tentando fazer surpresa aqui.  – Expliquei ele riu.

\- Bem, então se querem surpreenderem os outros convidados é melhor esconder esse holofote aí na sua mão. – Disse com humor apontando para o anel no meu dedo.

\- Loras tem razão, vocês não foram nada discretos. – Margaery disse,  eles estavam certos, entregamos o jogo para eles, mas ainda podíamos surpreender os outros. Peguei minha aliança e entreguei ao meu noivo.

\- Cuidado com ela viu. - Pedi, ele sorriu a pegando.

\- Pode deixar amor. – Respondeu. Lyanna pegou a minha mão me chamando.

\- O que foi querida ? – Perguntei

\- Sede mamãe.  – Respondeu fazendo um biquinho fofo.

\- Vamos na cozinha beber água. – Peguei a sacola com vinhos e chamei Margaery para me ajudar, deixando os meninos conversando na sala.

Depois de guardar os vinhos e dar água para Lyanna puxei Margaery para um canto na cozinha.

\- Então o que está rolando entre você e o Robb? Da última vez que nos falamos você disse que tinham resolvido manter distância um do outro e agora, não só chegam juntos, como estão trocando esses olhares super intensos. – Questiono, ela mordeu o lábio inferior com um pequeno sorriso se formando em seu rosto.

\- Resumindo, ele me ajudou em um momento ruim, conversamos e resolvemos tentar. – Ela explica e eu sorrio amplamente, no fundo eu sabia que era apenas questão de tempo para esses dois se entenderem.

\- Então, agora eu já posso te chamar de cunhada? - Questionei divertida, ela riu.

\- Ainda não, estamos nos conhecendo primeiro, nem todos são apressadinhos como você e Jon. – Respondeu divertida, esses dois não tinham jeito mesmo, antes que eu pudesse responder a campanhia tocou.

\- Vai lá receber seus convidados, eu olho a Lys pra você. – Ofereceu e eu fui na sala receber as pessoas com Jon.

Pouco a pouco todos foram chegando, Rhaegar e Elia, Missandei que chegou acompanhada do Verme Cinzento, Edd, Sam e a esposa Gilly, Lys estava brincando com o bebê deles no jardim, alguns amigos do trabalho de Jon, por último chegaram os Starks, todos estavam ansiosos para saber o motivo da comemoração, eu e Jon estávamos escorregando de suas perguntas de forma sutil, até que ele me encarou chamando aatenção de todos.

\- Sei que todos estão curiosos pelo motivo que nós os convidamos hoje, o motivo de cada um de vocês estarem aqui é que eu e Daenerys queríamos compartilhar com vocês esse momento tão importante em nossas vidas, eu não sou muito bom com palavras em público rapaz, mas é que essa linda mulher aqui. – Falou apontando pra mim tirando a aliança do bolso, a colocando lentamente no me dedo. – Aceitou ser minha esposa. – Quando Jon completou, palmas e assovios encheram o salão, ele me surpreendeu me girando pela cintura como numa dança me inclinando para baixo e me beijando com paixão, o que fez os gritos aumentarem ainda mais.

Quando nos separamos eu sabia que devia estar vermelha como uma pimenta, enquanto as pessoas começaram a vir em nossa direção nos cumprimentar.

Elia foi a primeira pessoa a me abraçar. – Pelos deuses Daenerys você e o seu noivo realmente pegaram a gente de surpresa, eu estou tão feliz por você querida, eu te falei que um dia você iria encontrar alguém, na verdade você encontrou mais que isso não é. – Disse apontando para Lyanna brincando no jardim com os primos, sim, eu sabia exatamente ao que a Elia se referia.

\- Sim, eu estou tão feliz que tenho medo de isso ser apenas um sonho lindo. – Sussurei em seu ouvido.

\- Bem, seu lindo noivo parece bem real pra mim. – Falou divertida se abanando com uma mão enquanto olhava pra Jon.

\- Elia. – Repreendi tentando não rir.

\- O quê? Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu tenho tudo que eu poderia querer ao lado do seu pai.  – Respondeu amorosamente.

\- Falando nele, lá vem ele, vou deixar vocês conversarem. – Disse se afastando, antes de vir falar comigo, Rhaegar sussurou algo no ouvido de Jon, que sorriu e respondeu algo que não consegui escutar.

\- Você está tão bonita hoje filha, minha linda garota, eu estou tão feliz que você finalmente está seguindo em frente, tudo que eu sempre quis desde o dia que eu te encontrei naquele hospital era ver você assim, bem, feliz, construindo sua própria família e agora você tem tudo isso. – Falou me abraçando, senti algumas lágrimas descerem pelos meus olhos, Rhaegar sabia todo o caminho tortuoso que eu tinha passado para chegar até aqui, eu nunca tinha imaginado que viveria um grande amor depois de tudo que aconteceu, que esse grande amor me daria uma filha linda, eu estava nas nuvens, eu sabia que nunca teria chegado até aqui sem o apoio de Rhaegar, sem ajuda do meu pai.

\- Obrigada Rhae por tudo, eu nunca teria chegado até aqui sem você, deuses, eu nem teria chegado em Winterfell se não fosse sua insistência em me trazer para morar aqui, então espero que na hora certa você possa me levar até o altar.  – Pedi vendo seus olhos idênticos aos meus, encherem de lágrimas não derramadas.

\- Você tem certeza? – Ele Perguntou parecendo surpreso com o meu pedido.

\- Bem, é tradição que o pai leve a noiva no altar então. – Expliquei emocionada em chamá-lo de pai pela primeira vez, apesar dos erros, Rhaegar era meu pai, eu não iria mais fugir disso, ele fez tanto por mim que eu queria dar essa felicidade a ele, ele me abraçou de novo, agora muito mais apertado do que dá primeira vez.

\- Pelos deuses filha, eu te amo tanto, vai ser uma honra te conduzir no dia do seu casamento, obrigado. – Sussurrou emocionado enquanto eu tentava segurar minhas lágrimas.

\- Vou deixar você falar com seus outros convidados. – Falou beijando minha testa com carinho antes de sair, Jon veio para o meu lado acompanhado da irmã Arya, que chegou me abraçando.

\- Parece que vamos ser irmãs agora, você e meu irmão são apressadinhos, será que temos mais alguma surpresa a caminho? – Perguntou apontando para minha barriga, então entendi o que ela estava querendo dizer, minha expressão caiu, não havia nada ali, nunca haveria.

\- Não, eu não estou grávida, nós só sentimos que era um momento certo. – Expliquei tentando manter a compostura Arya assentiu.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo, Jon já estava passando da hora de casar mesmo, antes de você chegar eu já estava acreditando que Rickon iria se casar primeiro que ele. – Arya brincou e Jon bagunçou seus cabelos.

\- Você não cansa de mentir né irmã, desse jeito fica parecendo que eu estava desesperado.  – Jon disse, ela fingiu espanto.

\- E não estava? – Perguntou me fazendo rir de suas implicâncias.

\- Vê se cresce pirralha. – Jon reclamou, ela riu.

\- Sansa tá pirando porque não tá aqui, ela disse que vocês têm a obrigação de ligar para ela assim que puderem viu, pelos deuses antigos Dany, você ainda pode escapar dela, esqueça esse casamento e fuja. – Brincou, mas eu sei que no fundo ela tinha razão, Sansa provavelmente iria me enlouquecer sobre o casamento.

\- Vem, o papai e a mamãe querem conversar com o nosso casal favorito.  – Robb disse puxando a irmã para longe, que ainda gritou um Fuja Dany antes de sair.

\- Meus parabéns para os dois, estamos muito felizes por vocês. – Ned disse abraçando Jon e a mim respectivamente, Catelyn fez o mesmo.

\- Eu confesso que fiquei surpresa com esse noivado relâmpago, não que eu ache cedo demais, não há tempo certo para o amor, quando você acha a sua alma gêmea as coisas simplesmente acontecem, você tem sorte Dany, Ned me enrolou bastante. – Cat disse divertida provocando o marido, que deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Como você mesmo disse esposa, não há tempo certo pro amor. – Respondeu dando um beijo no rosto dela.

\- Quando eu vi a forma que o meu filho te olhava eu sabia que ele tinha certeza que tinha encontrado a garota certa, então quando eu entreguei o anel que Ashara deixou para ele, minha intuição me dizia que não iria demorar muito para ele ser seu. – Ned explicou deixando meu noivo sem graça.

\- Seja bem vinda a família Daenerys, eu tenho certeza que vocês dois serão muito felizes juntos, casamento nem sempre é fácil, mas quando existe amor de verdade os dois sempre encontraram um caminho de volta um para o outro, sejam pacientes um com outro e tudo ficará bem - Ned declarou, eu sorri com seu conselho.

\- Obrigado Senhor Stark, espero ter um casamento douradouro como o de vocês dois. – Falei me referindo a ele e Cat.

\- Nós teremos amor, eu não vou deixar você escapar de mim tão fácil. – Jon falou passando o braço na minha cintura e me beijando levemente.

\- Pelos deuses, eles são tão lindos não é Ned, eu mal posso acreditar que meu bebê vai se casar. – Catenly Falou fazendo Jon soltar um sorriso sem graça.

\- Mãe, eu não sou mais um bebê. – Jon resmungou e a ruiva riu dando um passo a frente para apertar suas bochechas.

\- Querido, não importa quantos anos você tenha, sempre vai ser o meu bebê.  – Ela disse o fazendo girar os olhos enquanto eu e Ned riamos da cena.

Depois de todos nos cumprimentarem, Robb sugeriu tirarmos algumas fotos para registrar o momento, em meio a sessão de fotos ouvimos a campainha, como Jon e eu estávamos tirando uma foto ao lado de Lyanna, Ned se ofereceu para abrir.

Quando Ned voltou tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, Jon e eu trocamos olhares, tinha algo errado. Ned fez um sinal pra mim e Jon o seguir até a cozinha.

\- Tem dois policiais na sala querendo falar com vocês.  – Anunciou fazendo meu coração parar em uma batida, tinha que ser algo haver com Drogo, Jon percebeu minha reação e pegou a minha mão fazendo pequenos círculos tentando me tranquilizar.

\- Obrigado Pai, vamos falar com eles.  – Jon falou me puxando em direção a sala, mas Ned segurou o seu braço.

\- O que está acontecendo Jon, o que é isso? – Perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

\- Eu explico depois pai, eu prometo. – Jon disse, seu pai respirou fundo e assentiu. Encontramos Mindinho sentado na sofá da sala, outro polícial em pé perto da porta.

\- Desculpem interroper o seu evento.

\- Noivado.  – Jon explicou e Mindinho me olhou parecendo surpreso.

\- Bem, meus parabéns então. – Desejou.

\- Obrigada, mas ao que devemos suas visita, alguma notícia de Drogo? Vocês o pegaram? – Perguntei nervosamente, minhas mãos suando de ansiedade, como eu queria que sua resposta fosse sim, só assim eu poderia respirar em paz.

\- Infelizmente não o pegamos senhorita Targaryen, no entanto as notícias são positivas para a senhora.  – Respondeu, Jon franziu o cenho, eu estava tão confusa como ele sobre a afirmação de Mindinho.

-Eu não entendo.

\- Drogo atravessou a fronteira em direção as ilhas de ferro, ao lado de Ramsay Bolton, seu companheiro de cela durante o tempo na prisão, Ramsay é de uma gangue que atualmente transferiu seu centro de atividades para as ilhas de ferro devido a falta de legislação naquele país, se Drogo foi com ele isso significa que está se juntando aos negócios do amigo, o que sugere que ele não tem objetivo de perseguir a senhora, vamos vigiar a fronteira, mas duvidamos que ele volte para o país.  – Explicou, a raiva encheu meu coração sabendo que dificilmente Drogo voltaria para a cadeia e pagaria pelo que fez a mim e meu bebê, porém, uma onda de alívio atingiu cada célula do meu corpo, isso também queria dizer que ele estava a quilômetros de distância de mim e da minha família, estávamos seguros, isso era o mais importante agora.

\- Obrigado por vir nos informar sobre isso delegado, me sinto muito melhor agora sabendo que esse homem não representa mais uma ameaça a mim ou a minha mulher. – Jon agradeceu e Midinho assentiu.

\- Era o mínimo que poderíamos fazer pela senhorita Targaryen, eu tenho certeza que cedo ou tarde Drogo vai ter a justiça que merece, esse ramo que ele entrou é muito perigoso. – Informou e um pequeno sorriso atravessou o meu rosto, a ideia de Drogo morrendo nas ilhas de ferro era agradável, talvez a justiça ainda fosse feita.

\- É o que eu mais desejo. – Sussurei sentindo a mão de Jon apertar a minha, acompanhamos Midinho até a porta, depois que ele saiu Jon me abraçou.

\- Você está segura agora amor, você nunca mais vai ver esse monstro de novo. – Jon sussurou me apertando em seus braços, ele estava certo, Drogo estava fora de nossas vidas, tudo ficaria bem agora.

Quando nos separamos demos de cara com Ned e Cat nos encarando, troquei um olhar com Jon, eles eram os pais do homem com quem eu iria me casar, eles mereciam saber a verdade.

Depois que Jon contou um pouco da minha história para eles, sua madrasta me abraçou.

\- Querida, eu lamento que você tenha passado por essa experiência horrível, estou tão feliz que tudo esteja bem agora, Jon você tenha obrigação de fazer essa mulher feliz ouviu meu filho.  – Ela exigiu de Jon, me fazendo sorrir entre as lágrimas, foi impossível contê-las ao dividir minha história com eles.

\- É o que eu mais quero mãe.

\- Jon sempre me diz o quanto você é incrível Daenerys, hoje eu consegui entender o porquê disso, você é uma guerreira mesmo, depois de tudo que você passou você não desistiu de viver ou de amar, estou orgulhosa que o meu filho tenha encontrado uma mulher como você, Lyanna tem sorte de ter você como sua mãe. – Ned declarou me fazendo chorar ainda mais, dessa vez de felicidade.

\- Obrigada, eu tenho muito sorte de ter encontrado ele também senhor Stark, foi o seu filho que me mostrou que eu poderia ser feliz de novo.  – Jon depositou um beijo na minha tempôra ao ouvir minhas palavras.

Nosso momento foi interrompido por Sansa que não parava de ligar.

\- Jon fale com sua irmã antes que ela me enlouqueça. – Cat pediu passando o celular para o meu noivo, eu podia ouvir os gritos de empolgação de Sansa de longe.

\- Sim, eu sei, obrigado, não definimos nada ainda, sim é claro que eu vou avisar você, tá bom vou passar pra ela.         – Jon disse me dando o celular, Sansa me explodiu com perguntas sobre o pedido, tentei responder o mais breve possível, ela implorou para fazer o meu vestido, não tinha como negar isso a ela, mas acordamos que ela respeitaria minhas decisões sobre o modelo, depois de responder outras perguntas, ela finalmente desligou.

\- Ela não vai deixar vocês em paz, melhor começarem a pensarem em datas. – Sugeriu.

\- Eu pensei em algo em torno de sete, oito meses, o que você acha anjo? – Jon perguntou olhando pra mim, oito meses parecia um tempo adequado para planejar o nosso casamento com calma, eu não via a hora de poder apresentá-lo como meu marido para as pessoas, e com Drogo longe não havia nenhum um motivo para eu temer.

\- Oito meses é perfeito pra mim.

\--------------------------------------------------

Uma semana depois da nossa festa de noivado eu fiquei donte, eu estava sofrendo com tonturas e enjôos e a dois dias eu não conseguia segurar o meu café da manhã, eu estava certa que era apenas uma virose, porém o meu noivo surper protetor insistiu para eu ver um médico.

\- Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você? – Jon perguntou logo depois de estacionar na frente do hospital, eu tinha uma consulta marcada com seu amigo Sam Tarly. – Sim amor, você tem uma reunião com seu pai está manhã, vai ficar tudo bem, tenho certeza que não é nada demais, eu até acordei um pouco melhor essa manhã. – Falei tentando fazer ele relaxar.

– Tudo bem, mas me prometa que se você precisar de algo você vai me ligar. – Pediu acariciando o meu rosto, sorri assentindo.

\- Eu prometo, agora eu vou para a minha consulta e você vai trabalhar Jon Stark, se eu precisar de algo te aviso. – Me inclinei beijando seus lábios levemente, ele segurou minha cabeça aprofundando o beijo.

Nos separamos ofegantes, ele sorriu me beijando mais uma vez antes de finalmente ir embora. Depois de alguns horas e alguns exames, Sam finalmente me chamou na sua sala.

\- Tenho boas notícias Daenerys, você não está doente. – Ele revelou sorridente enquanto eu respirava aliviada, eu tinha avisado ao cabeça dura de Jon que eu não tinha nada.

\- Eu disse a Jon que deveria ser apenas uma virose, mas aquele cabeça dura teimou até eu aceitar vir até aqui.

\- Acho que você não entendeu Daenerys, você não está doente , está grávida.  – Sam explicou, olhei para ele confusa, eu não deveria ter escutado direito.

\- Você acabou de dizer que eu estou...

\- Grávida, você e Jon vão ter um bebê. – Isso só poderia ser um engano, uma piada do universo.

\- Isso é impossível, eu não posso ter filhos. – Sussurrei sentindo meu rosto molhado, eram lágrimas, eu nem havia percebido que estava chorando.

\- Daenerys, os exames estão perfeitos, não háa dúvida de que você esteja com uma criança. – Antes que eu pudesse explicar a Sam o porque isso só poderia ser um engano tudo ficou escuro e eu apaguei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí o que acharam? Não esqueçam de comentar isso me ajuda bastante bjs até o próximo.


	24. Gravidez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei

 

PVO Daenerys

 

Abri os olhos lentamente dando de cara com Dr. Sam me olhando, eu notei que estava deitada numa maca, estava me sentindo um pouco zonza.

 

— Daenerys, pode me ouvir? O que você está sentindo? – Perguntou seriamente.

 

— Estou um pouco zonza, minha cabeça dói – Respondi. Ele pegou um aparelho para medir a minha pressão.

 

— Sua pressão está um pouco baixa, tome isso, deve melhorar. – Disse me entregando um comprimido. Sua assistente meu deu um copo de água. Enquanto tomava o remédio, lembrei-me da conversa que tive com Sam antes de desmaiar.

 

— Sam, eu não posso engravidar, eu tenho uma lesão no útero ocasionada pela perda de um bebê, o meu ex-marido me agrediu no final do segundo trimestre. Os médicos falaram que engravidar novamente seria quase impossível. Talvez os meus exames tenham sido trocados com de outra paciente.

 

– Expliquei a ele, que me olhava chocado com a revelação, mas eu precisei contar a ele, havia acontecido um engano.

 

— Entendo. Você tem o nome do médico responsável pelo seu diagnóstico em Porto Real? Eu gostaria de pedir seu histórico médico para ele, enquanto isso gostaria de fazer alguns exames mais específicos em você. Daenerys, eu preciso que você tente permanecer calma, eu imagino como foi difícil perder o seu filho dentro dessas circunstâncias, mas eu mesmo levei as suas amostras para o laboratório, não houve nenhum engano, você está grávida, mas devido ao quadro médico que você me apresentou acho importante tomarmos as medidas necessárias para a confirmação do diagnóstico e analisar tudo para entender como isso foi possível, e o mais importante é saber os cuidados necessários que devem ser tomados mediante a essa situação, tudo bem pra você? – Dr. Sam perguntou com cautela, minhas mãos escorregaram automaticamente para a minha barriga, seria realmente possível que eu estivesse grávida? Meu coração se apertou com medo de que isso fosse apenas mais um engano cruel da vida, eu precisava manter a calma como Sam pediu, eu não podia perder o controle ou criar falsas esperanças, eu me controlaria até termos certeza sobre essa situação, como eu disse a ele, isso tudo poderia ser um grande engano.

 

— Tudo bem. – Respondi enquanto anotava no papel que ele me ofereceu a clínica e o nome do meu antigo médico.

 

— Eu vou entrar em contanto com ele agora, eu gostaria que você ficasse um tempo na observação e depois de me informar sobre o seu quadro médico em Porto Real, eu gostaria de fazer uma ultrassonografia intravaginal, para termos certeza se você está grávida ou não. – Ele disse me ajudando a levantar, pediu para que sua assistente Doreah, uma mulher alta, morena e com aparência de uns trinta anos me levasse para a sala de observação, ela me levou para o quarto de hospital.

 

Resolvi olhar meu celular, estava quase na hora de buscar Lyanna na creche, eu tinha imaginado que minha consulta seria jogo rápido, eu nunca imaginei as reviravoltas que a minha manhã teria, então pensei em ligar para Jon para que ele pudesse busca-la no meu lugar, no entanto pensei melhor, se eu ligasse provavelmente ele me faria perguntas que eu não estava pronta para responder ainda, eu precisava ter certeza de qualquer coisa antes de avisar Jon, então enviei um texto explicando que eu teria que ficar mais um tempo no hospital, para ele não se preocupar por que Sam disse que não era nada grave, apenas uns exames de rotina para ter certeza que eu estava bem, não me senti confortável mentindo pra ele, mas era necessário, senão provavelmente ele correria para o hospital, eu não queria o colocar nessa situação sem ter certeza de nada, depois que vi que ele visualizou a mensagem, desliguei o celular, só me restava esperar agora, talvez essa fosse uma das piores esperas da minha vida, fechei os olhos tentando acalmar o turbilhão de emoções que invadiam o meu corpo.

 

PVO Jon

 

Tentei ligar para Daenerys depois de receber sua mensagem, mas só dava caixa de mensagem, eu deveria ter ido com ela, embora ela tenha assegurado que estava tudo bem, eu não conseguia ficar calmo, eu conhecia Sam o suficiente para saber que, se ele pediu mais exames é porque algo estava errado, meu coração se apertou com a possibilidade de Dany estar doente, logo agora que estávamos tão felizes, seu ex-marido longe de nós, o planejamento do nosso casamento, tínhamos começado a pensar em alguns detalhes.

 

— Jon tem algo errado? Tem uma veia saltando da sua testa nesse exato momento. – Meu pai perguntou surgindo do meu lado, nós tínhamos acabado de testar alguns novos equipamentos que alguns fornecedores trouxeram.

 

— Dany não estava se sentindo muito bem durante essa semana, foi no hospital hoje se consultar com Sam, acabou de me mandar uma mensagem pedindo para que eu fosse pegar Lys na creche, porque ela tem que fazer exames mais específicos, estou ligando para ela e só cai na caixa de mensagem, estou quase enlouquecendo aqui de preocupação que possa ser algo mais grave. – Expliquei. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro tentando me acalmar.

 

— Filho relaxe, talvez Sam só tenha se aproveitado da presença dela para fazer alguns exames gerais, faz assim, vai lá para o hospital que eu peço para sua mãe buscar a Lys quando for pegar os meninos na escola, você sabe como sua mãe gosta de passar um tempo com a neta, se você precisar de alguma coisa é só me avisar, só tente manter a calma quando estiver dirigindo. – Meu pai propôs. Eu agradeci aliviado.

 

— Pode deixar, obrigado pela força pai, eu vou lá agora, ela pode estar precisando de mim. – Falei me despedindo apressadamente, eu só queria ter certeza de que não tinha nada de errado com Dany.

 

— Tudo bem, cuidado. – Ele gritou antes de eu sair, virei fazendo sinal positivo pra ele, depois segui para o estacionamento, antes de sair com o carro implorei mentalmente aos deuses que estivesse tudo bem.

 

PVO Daenerys

          

 Minhas palmas estavam suando frio, já tinha perdido a noção de quanto tempo estava esperando Sam, então à porta se abriu e ele entrou com alguns papeis e acompanhado de uma mulher vestida de branco.

 

— Daenerys essa é Shae, ela é a psicóloga do hospital, achei que seria melhor termos a presença dela durante a nossa conversa. – Sam explicou e a mulher me ofereceu a mão.

           

           — É um prazer conhecê-la Daenerys. – A psicóloga disse pegando minha mão, devolvi o cumprimento, eu não estava grávida, era isso por isso     que Sam havia trazido à psicóloga, senti meu coração apertar, um nó imenso se formou na minha garganta.

 

— Seu médico me enviou seus dados médicos, a lesão que se formou no seu útero é resultante da perda do bebê, mas principalmente se formou pela forte agressão que você sofreu, é um problema muito grave, 96% das mulheres com esse mesmo problema não conseguem engravidar já que a lesão impede que óvulo fecundado consiga colar na parede do útero. – Sam explicou, eu desviei o olhar do seu, embora o meu cérebro soubesse que tudo deveria se tratar de um engano, uma pequena chama de esperança queimou no meu peito, enquanto eu estava esperando o resultado, senti meus olhos ficando úmidos.

 

— No entanto, algumas mulheres conseguem reverter esse quadro de forma natural, nós médicos não entendemos ainda como isso é possível, embora o útero não volte ao seu estado perfeito, a lesão reduz de forma significativa com o passar do tempo, então 4% dessas mulheres voltam a engravidar, todos os exames que fizemos essa manhã indicam que você faz parte desse número Daenerys, mas desses 4%, apenas 3% chegam ao fim da gestação com sucesso, o primeiro semestre é extremamente decisivo nesses casos, por isso há uma série de recomendações que se deve seguir piamente durante esse período. – Sam explicou com cautela, não consegui controlar as lágrimas que romperam através do meu rosto, eu estava grávida de Jon, um filho meu e dele, eu estava esperando uma criança, algo que eu nunca sonhei que fosse possível acontecer, meu coração saltou de felicidade, ao mesmo tempo em que encheu de temores pelo que Sam disse, tinha grandes chances de eu perder esse bebê, eu não suportaria passar por essa experiência de novo.

 

— Daenerys, por favor, tente manter a calma, perder um filho deve ter sido um processo muito difícil para você, e agora você descobriu que está grávida quando tudo se mostrava impossível para que isso voltasse a acontecer com você, e os dados são assustadores, mas você deve tentar se manter forte pela vida que você carrega dentro de você, o estado emocional da mãe influencia muito em situações como essa, você consegue me entender? – A psicóloga perguntou. Depois de sua explicação eu assenti, sem condições de responder com palavras no momento, Sam me entregou um copo de água, minhas mãos estavam trêmulas quando peguei o copo de sua mão, bebi tentando relaxar, mas era tão difícil, minha mente estava a mil.

 

— Você está muito nervosa, vamos tentar um exercício de respiração antes de Sam continuar com você. – A morena disse. Ela pediu para que eu respirasse fundo e fechasse os olhos, inspira e expira, ficamos nesse exercício por alguns minutos, quando ela sentiu que eu estava mais relaxada, pois fim ao exercício.

 

— Muito bem Daenerys, está bem melhor assim, Sam vai cuidar de você e do seu bebê agora, tente não pensar muito nos riscos e se concentre nas chances que você tem de levar essa gravidez até o fim, está bem? – Pediu segurando minha mão, assenti concordando com ela, tentando ser racional pelo bem do meu bebê.

 

— Eu tenho que ir agora, foi um prazer te conhecer Daenerys, se precisar conversar é só me procurar aqui pelo hospital. – Shae sugeriu, antes de sair eu agradeci a gentileza, logo quando ela saiu a assistente de Sam entrou.

 

— Vamos fazer um ultrassom intravaginal em você agora pra ver quanto tempo exato você tem de gravidez, como está o feto, se está tudo normal, nós vamos deixar você se trocar agora, voltamos daqui a pouco, tudo bem? – Sam perguntou enquanto sua assistente me entregava uma roupa hospitalar.

 

— Sim, tudo bem Sam. – Respondi segurando a roupa, ele me deu um último olhar antes de sair com ela, comecei a mudar a roupa, minhas mãos estavam tremendo levemente, estava difícil controlar as emoções, eu estava fazendo muito esforço devido aos alertas da psicóloga, mas é impossível não imaginar o que Jon pensaria disso tudo.

 

PVO Jon

 

Quando entrei no hospital, fui imediatamente à recepção procurar Sam, a recepcionista entrou em contanto com ele e pediu para eu ir direto à sala dele. Quando eu estava chegando lá, encontrei Sam no corredor.

 

— Não aguentou esperar, não foi? Veio ver como ela está? – Me perguntou e eu assenti sem jeito, Sam deu um pequeno sorriso antes de seu semblante ficar serio.

 

— O que ela tem Sam? Eu queria trazer Dany no primeiro dia que ela passou mal, mas ela teimou dizendo que era só uma virose, onde ela está? Por favor, não me esconda nada amigo. – Pedi a Sam que respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

 

— Vem, é melhor conversarmos isso na minha sala. – Me chamou apontando para a porta branca na nossa frente, meu coração disparou, sabendo que se fosse algo simples, Sam não teria me chamado em sua sala.

 

— Pelos Deuses amigo, o que ela tem? Eu estou tendo quase um troço aqui de preocupação. – Afirmei nervosamente.

 

— Relaxa Jon, Daenerys não tem nada grave, ela não está doente, está grávida. - Fechei os olhos balançando a cabeça, Sam tinha dito que Dany estava grávida?

 

— Isso não é possível Sam, ela perdeu um filho e não pode mais engravidar. – Expliquei. Mesmo sabendo da competência de Sam talvez ele tivesse cometido um engano no diagnóstico de Dany.

 

— Eu sei, ela me falou do problema dela, a verdade é que 96 % de mulheres com o problema de Daenerys não voltam a engravidar, no entanto, os outros 4% quase que milagrosamente acabam por conseguir engravidar mais uma vez, e Dany faz parte desses quatro por cento meu amigo, então parabéns, porque você vai ser pai novamente. - Sam declarou fazendo meu peito explodir de felicidade, eu sempre desejei dar irmãos a Lyanna, eu venho de uma família tão grande. No entanto, antes de Daenerys surgir na minha vida eu não me imaginava amando outra mulher, construindo uma vida com ela e quando Daenerys e eu nos conhecemos e Robb descobriu seu problema, eu estava mais do que satisfeito de que seríamos só nós três, mas agora que Sam me disse que ela estava grávida eu descobri como eu queria isso, como eu queria uma criança minha e dela, eu queria sair e gritar e agradecer a todos os deuses por esse milagre.

 

— Eu mal posso acreditar nisso Sam, onde ela está? Eu preciso vê-la. – Afirmei sem esconder minha felicidade, Dany deveria estar tão feliz, eu sei como ela sofre por não poder ter filhos, mesmo depois de adotar minha filha como sua, eu sabia que ela se sentia triste porque nós não teríamos mais filhos, eu já estava pensando até em algumas opções para o futuro, mas agora tudo tinha mudado.

 

— Eu já vou levar você pra vê-la, quando você chegou, eu tinha acabado de deixa-la pra ela se preparar para o exame que quero fazer para ver com está a gravidez no momento, mas Jon, sei que você está muito feliz, os seus olhos estão brilhando feito dois diamantes, mas eu preciso que você tenha um pouco de calma, como eu disse para você, apenas 4 %  de mulheres com o mesmo problema que ela voltam a engravidar, desse numero 1% não consegue passar do primeiro trimestre, o que estou querendo dizer e que a gravidez dela é de risco e diversos cuidados devem ser tomados, principalmente durante esse primeiro trimestre, se ela conseguir completar os três meses tudo vai ficar mais fácil. – Sam explicou então ao lado de toda a minha felicidade, o medo me invadiu, medo de que nós perdêssemos o nosso filho, eu faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance pra evitar que isso acontecesse.

 

— Eu farei tudo que puder Sam para que tenhamos esse bebe. – Afirmei firmemente e meu amigo sorriu.

 

— Não esperava menos de você meu amigo, primeiro você precisa ficar ao lado dela nesse momento, ela já perdeu uma criança antes em uma circunstância nada natural, então é normal que ela tenha inseguranças, medos, principalmente nessa situação em que eu te expliquei agora a pouco, ela vai precisar de todo o seu apoio, há uma série de cuidados que eu vou passar para vocês dois depois, mas o principal é a questão emocional Jon, evite ao máximo aborrecimentos, brigas, que ela fique muito nervosa, isso tudo é muito determinante nesses casos, você entende? – Sam perguntou e eu assenti.

 

— Sim, como eu disse amigo eu farei de tudo para mim e Dany termos esse filho.

 

— Muito bem, agora vamos lá ver como estão o seu bebê e a sua noiva, ela já deve estar pronta para o exame. – Sam disse se levantando, tudo que eu queria agora era dar um beijo na minha mulher e compartilhar essa alegria com ela.

 

Pvo Daenerys

 

Sam estava demorando um pouco, isso estava começando a me deixar agoniada, eu  estava deitada na maca louca pra fazer logo esse exame e ter certeza que estava tudo bem com meu bebezinho, meu bebezinho, sorri com o pensamento enquanto tocava minha barriga com a mão, tudo parecia tão surreal ainda, fui tirada dos meus pensamento por alguém abrindo a porta, olhei e vi Sam entrando sorrindo pra mim.

 

— Tem alguém aqui louco pra te ver. – Falou entrando sendo seguido por Jon, meu noivo tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, apesar de um olhar preocupado em minha direção, Sam tinha contado para ele, eu tinha certeza disso.

 

— Jon

 

— Dany, eu estou tão feliz, nosso pequeno milagre. – Ele disse me olhando com ternura tocando minha mão em cima do meu estômago, mordi o lábio inferior tentando conter a nova onda de emoção que tocou meu corpo.

 

— Eu nem consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo amor. – Confessei entrelaçando os dedos no seu.

 

— Eu não quero interromper o momento, mas temos que fazer o exame agora. – Sam falou e Jon soltou minha mão assentindo, ficando de pé ao meu lado.

 

— Imagino que você já tenha feito esse exame antes, certo Daenerys? – Sam perguntou para mim, eu confirmei.

 

Sam pediu para que eu me posicionasse corretamente para o exame, pernas abertas. Quando ele introduziu o aparelho foi um pouco desconfortável, Jon segurou minha mão e nossos olhos foram para o monitor, Sam mexeu no aparelho estudando as imagens com cautela.

 

— Então? – Meu noivo perguntou ansioso.

  
 

— Tudo parece normal, você está com um mês de gestação Daenerys, olhe, bem aqui está o saco gestacional, ele está com vinte e cinco centímetros por enquanto e o embrião com quase dois centímetro, daqui algumas semanas vocês já vão poder ouvir o coraçãozinho dele, a lesão no seu útero está quase totalmente curada, o que aumenta muito as chances de que você consiga levar a gravidez até o fim. – Sam explicou enquanto apontava para o lugar onde o meu bebê estava crescendo tão pequeno ainda, mas pelo menos estava tudo bem com ele.

 

Quando terminou o exame eu me troquei. Jon e eu sentamos com ele no consultório para que ele passasse o restante das orientações, meu noivo não soltou a minha mão em nenhum momento, o que estava me ajudando a relaxar um pouco.

 

— O principal é evitar discussões, grandes preocupações e principalmente raiva durante esses dois meses que virão agora, também tente evitar grandes esforços físicos Dany, o repouso é muito importante nesse período, tome muito cuidado para evitar quedas principalmente de lugares muito altos, sua gravidez é muito delicada, algo assim pode ser extremamente perigoso. Eu vou receitar para você algumas vitaminas e um remédio para o enjoo, muitas mulheres sofrem com eles nos primeiros meses, mas no seu caso é muito importante evitar a perda de peso ao máximo, se você vier a sentir alguma dor forte ou ter algum sangramento venha direto para o hospital, Jon tem o meu número. – Quanto mais Sam falava, com mais medo eu ficava de perder meu filho. – Daenerys, eu sei que são muitas informações. Depois de perder uma criança é normal ter medo, mas eu preciso que você tenha fé, o exame mostrou que vocês estão ótimos, eu estou muito otimista que se você tomar todos esses cuidados daqui a oito meses Lyanna terá um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para brincar. – Sam afirmou. Depois de sua explicação eu assenti, eu realmente estava com medo por essa criança, mas eu faria qualquer coisa para não perder esse filho.

 

— Pode deixar Sam, eu vou fazer tudo que você pediu. – Afirmei  e ele sorriu em minha direção.

 

— Eu vou ficar de olho nela a partir de agora. – Jon afirmou depositando um beijo na minha testa.

 

— Eu tenho só uma pergunta. – Jon afirmou se afastando de mim para encarar o amigo.

 

— Pode fazer Jon, qual a sua dúvida? – Sam questionou e notou que Jon estava ficando um pouco vermelho, o que era estranho.

 

— Você falou para ela evitar grandes esforços, então eu pensei, será que isso significa que temos que evitar, como eu vou dizer, ter relações sexuais? – Quando meu noivo terminou de perguntar eu corei até a raiz do cabelo, soltando sua mão da minha para esconder o meu rosto com a mesma.

 

— Não, só não façam nada muito louco ou fora dos padrões que vai ficar tudo bem. – Sam respondeu tímido.

 

— Eu acho que podemos ir então, certo?- Perguntei ainda envergonhada com o questionamento feito pelo meu noivo.

 

— Sim, terminamos por hoje, se tudo ocorrer bem só precisarei ver vocês daqui a duas semanas, talvez vocês já possam ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do bebê. – Sam afirmou me fazendo sorrir com a ideia de ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do meu filho.

 

— Ótimo. Obrigado por tudo Sam, a gente vê você semana que vem. – Jon disse enquanto nos levantávamos para sair.

 

— Se algo acontecer entre em contato comigo imediatamente. – Sam pediu segurando minha mão.

 

— Pode deixar, obrigada por tudo mesmo. – Agradeci por tudo que ele tinha feito por mim hoje.

 

— Imagina, só fiz o meu trabalho, eu tenho outra consulta agora vejo vocês daqui algumas semanas.

 

Quando Jon e eu chegamos à porta do seu carro no estacionamento ele me puxou esmagando meus lábios com os seus, me pegando de surpresa, sua língua pediu passagem, eu dei me entregando totalmente ao seu beijo, um beijo cheio de carinho.

 

— Amo você. – Ele sussurrou com meu rosto entres suas mãos, eu sorri.  

 

— Eu também te amo. – Falei enquanto depositava um selinho em seus lábios.

 

— Vem, eu vou te levar pra casa, o dia foi agitado para você, muitas notícias inesperadas. – Disse, concordei imediatamente.

 

Passei o caminho todo pensando na minha gravidez, nosso pequeno milagre como Jon disse, porém meu coração se apertou, e se eu perdesse essa criança? Eu não sei se suportaria perder um filho de novo, Jon estava radiante ao meu lado, ele estava tão feliz, me perguntei se ele me culparia se o pior acontecesse, se meu útero não conseguisse segurar o seu filho, o nosso filho.

 

— Chegamos. – Ele disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

 

— Tudo bem com você Dany? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Jon perguntou preocupado, eu não queria assustá-lo com minhas inseguranças.

 

— Tudo bem. – Respondi forçando um pequeno sorriso.

 

— Tem certeza? – Perguntou tocando minha mão com a sua.

 

— Sim, só estava pensando em Lyanna, sua mãe foi buscá-la? – Perguntei tentando desviar sua atenção.

 

— Sim, ela e os meninos devem estar se divertindo agora, não precisa se preocupar. – Disse, então saímos do carro, quando entramos em casa uma ideia surgiu na minha cabeça.

 

— Jon, podemos manter a gravidez entre nós por enquanto, só pelos menos até o próximo exame com Sam, eu não sei se estou pronta para compartilhar isso ainda. – Pedi. Seus olhos castanhos escuros me encararam docemente.

 

— Tudo bem, como você quiser. Dany, eu sei que tem algo errado, eu posso ver no seu rosto, fala comigo, por favor. – Jon implorou.

 

— Eu estou com medo, na verdade, eu estou apavorada, e se eu perder essa criança, se eu a perder como perdi meu Rhaego? – Perguntei. Minha voz estava tremendo de emoção, seus braços me rodearam imediatamente.

 

— Nos não vamos perder o nosso filho. – Jon afirmou, sua voz cheia de certeza.

 

— Você não pode afirmar isso, são tantos riscos. – Afirmei me afastando de seus braços com novas lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto.

 

— Certo, eu não posso ter certeza de que não vamos perder esse bebê, mas eu quero acreditar nisso e eu preciso que você acredite nisso também amor, ele precisa, se o pior acontecer você não vai passar por isso sozinha, eu estarei do seu lado, mas Dany, nós vamos ter esse bebê eu sei disso. – Ele disse acariciando o meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas com o seu polegar, seu olhar cheio de certeza.

 

— O que te faz acreditar tanto nisso? – Eu perguntei com a voz cortada.

 

— Por causa da mãe dele, essa mulher linda, guerreira e forte, eu sei que ele será tão forte quanto ela e vai lutar pra estar aqui com a gente, por isso temos que lutar por ele também. – Jon afirmou, ele sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer para me fazer me sentir melhor, ele tinha razão, eu tinha que acreditar, tinha que lutar por essa criança, isso significava deixar meus temores de lado e me concentrar nele.

 

— Sim, vamos fazer isso, vamos lutar por nosso bebê, eu espero que ele seja tão inteligente quanto o pai. – Jon sorriu amplamente com a minha resposta.

 

— E tão bonito e doce quanto à mãe. – Sussurrou tocando o meu estômago com as suas mãos.

 

— Agora, porque não tomamos um banho de banheira? Eu poderia fazer uma massagem para te fazer relaxar, o que acha? – Propôs

— Eu acho que é uma excelente ideia.

  
 

PVO narrador

 

Cersei estava olhando novamente o facebook de Jon Stark, ele havia publicado várias fotos com sua filha, ela havia ficado noiva dele, ela estava radiante, havia fotos dela com Rhaegar e a esposa dele, então ela imaginou que Daenerys havia perdoado o pai, perguntou-se se Daenerys seria capaz de perdoá-la também se soubesse a verdade, mas ela nunca poderia saber a verdade, o preço era alto demais, mas doía saber que sua filha estava tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo, ela havia aprendido a lidar com a dor da perda de sua filha, mas isso foi antes, antes dela conhecê-la, antes dela viver na mesma cidade que a sua.

 

Seu coração desejava pelo menos a chance de conhecê-la um pouco melhor, mas isso era complicado. Seu pai e Rhaegar não a deixariam se aproximar de Daenerys, então ela teve uma ideia, um jeito para que sua aproximação não fosse evidente, estava na hora de Tommen ter aulas de piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom é isso espero que vcs estejam curtindo essas últimas emoções..a partir de agora o capítulos vão ter pequenos saltos de tempo. Já já a fic acaba


	25. Revelação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe o sumiço tive uns dias ruins ...voltei espero que gostem desse amanhã devo postar o próximo é domingo vou postar o outro que tá bem especial bjs comentem o que acharam

PVO Daenerys

 

Acordei com o barulho da voz de Jon, quando percebi com quem ele estava falando mantive os olhos fechados, ouvindo atentamente o que ele falava para o bebê na minha barriga.

 

— Eu não tenho certeza se você pode me ouvir, mas eu sou seu pai, você pegou mamãe e eu completamente de surpresa, ouviu? Mas nós já amamos você e preciso que você seja forte por mim e pela mamãe tá bem? Tem tanta gente aqui que vai amar te conhecer, que vão cuidar de você com amor, então só aguenta firme aí, tá bom? Só por alguns meses e você vai estar aqui com a gente e com a sua irmãzinha.  — Jon disse enquanto acariciava lentamente a minha barriga, lágrimas encheram nos meus olhos com a cena, uma semana depois da notícia da gravidez e  eu ainda estava tentando me acostumar com a ideia de que eu estava carregando uma criança novamente.

 

Jon tem sido tão atencioso comigo, sempre perguntando se eu preciso de algo, se estava sentindo alguma coisa, segurando meu cabelo pra trás quando eu estava colocando todo o jantar de ontem para fora, esses momentos só deixavam claro como eu era sortuda de ter um homem como ele ao meu lado.

 

— Dany, o que foi amor, você está sentindo alguma coisa? – Jon perguntou cheio de preocupação ao notar as lágrimas que corriam pelo meu rosto.

 

— Oh não amor, não tem nada errado, eu só estava pensando na sorte que temos em ter você. – Declarei a ele cobrindo a sua mão que ainda estava na minha barriga.

 

—  Eu que tenho sorte de ter você, você mudou a minha vida de tantas formas maravilhosas que estava me perguntando se você aceitaria casar comigo.  — Eu ri o interrompendo:

 

— Eu tive a impressão de já ter aceitado? Brinquei levantando a minha mão direita mostrando o meu lindo anel pra ele, que riu nervosamente mordendo os lábios. — Franzo o cenho, demonstrando confusão com seu comportamento.

 

— O que está errado Jon? — Questionei e ele subiu para que ficássemos cara a cara tocando meu rosto com uma das mãos.

 

— Eu estava pensando em adiantarmos o casamento para daqui a três meses, se tudo ocorrer bem, você estaria no início do quarto mês da gestação, poderíamos fazer algo simples e discreto, ou não, eu quero dizer, você é quem sabe você é a noiva,  eu quero que tudo seja perfeito para você, o que eu estou tentando dizer aqui é que só quero me casar logo com você, eu não quero esperar mais pra fazermos isso, principalmente agora com nosso filho a caminho. – Jon declarou nervosamente, eu deveria ter imaginado que meu noivo honrado iria querer que nós nos casássemos logo, já que eu estava grávida. ´Ponderei por um momento, então toquei o seu queixo, meus dedos roçando sua barba com carinho.

 

— Planejar um casamento em três meses vai ser algo bem trabalhoso, mas aposto que nossos amigos estarão dispostos a ajudar, além do mais eu também quero algo simples, só para nossos amigos e família e eu também não quero parecer enorme no meu vestido de noiva, sua irmã provavelmente me mataria. O que eu estou tentando dizer senhor Stark é que eu que eu não vejo a hora de ser sua esposa também. – Sussurrei e ele me presenteou com um sorriso lindo.

 

— Robb tem razão, eu sou um bastardo sortudo. – Ele disse enquanto me apertava firmemente em seus braços, tracei seus lábios com a ponta dos meus dedos, ele os segurou mordendo devagar me fazendo rir, então seus olhos brilhantes desceram para os meus lábios encarando minha boca com desejo, o que foi suficiente para acender o mesmo desejo que vi em seus olhos em mim, sem aviso sua boca capturou a minha com fome, nossas línguas iniciaram uma batalha deliciosa, ele apertou seu corpo contra o meu, arrancando um gemido dos meus lábios. Seus lábios abandonaram os meus, descendo pelo meu queixo em direção ao meu pescoço, intercalando entre beijos e mordidas.

— Eu amo seu cheiro, amor. – Jon sussurrou respirando fundo com o rosto ainda no meu pescoço fazendo o meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

 

— As coisas que eu quero fazer com você agora. – Sussurrou me provocando.

 

— Porque você não para de falar e usa essa língua para outras coisas Jon Stark. – Eu o provoquei, Jon subiu o rosto para me encarar, suas pupilas agora estavam completamente negras, fazendo o meu estômago apertar.

 

— Como a minha rainha comanda. – Ele provocou subindo minha camisola até a minha cintura apertando minhas coxas com suas mãos firmes, minha intimidade pulsou com a ideia do que vinha a seguir. Então seu celular tocou na cabeceira da cama, Jon bufou enquanto beijava a parte interna da minha perna.

 

— Ignore. – Ele comandou, mas o barulho do toque do celular continuou a nos incomodar, estiquei o braço pegando o aparelho, o nome de Robb estava piscando no visor.

 

— É seu irmão, melhor atender, pode ser importante. — Jon atendeu o telefone com uma carranca, saindo de cima de mim e caindo ao meu lado, apesar de eu também estar um pouco frustrada foi impossível não rir da sua reação.

 

— O que você quer Robb? — Meu noivo perguntou claramente irritado.

 

— Claro, o jogo é hoje, certo, tudo bem, não se preocupe eu passo aí pra pegar vocês, tudo bem, não vamos nos atrasar, relaxa. — Ouvi Jon dizer ao irmão, me lembrei que nós iríamos ver a final de uma competição internacional que o time deles, Wolfs de Winterfell estavam competindo, os meninos estavam super empolgados, até mesmo Rhaegar, Jon havia o convidado também para ir. Sansa havia chegado ontem então nós e as outras garotas aproveitamos o tempo para decidir alguns detalhes da cerimônia do casamento, Deus ela ficaria louca quando soubesse que nós resolvemos adiantar o casamento.

— Podemos comprar as bebidas no caminho, naquela distribuidora perto do seu apartamento. — A voz de Jon falando ainda com Robb no celular me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

 

— Okay te vejo mais tarde. — Jon disse antes de desligar, colocou o celular no canto da cama e rolou de volta encaixando o seu corpo por cima do meu.

 

— Onde nós estávamos mesmo? — Perguntou. Qualquer expressão de mau humor havia desaparecido do seu rosto, mordi meu lábio inferior sedutoramente antes de dizer.

— Acho que você estava prestes a me mostrar as coisas incríveis que você pode fazer com essa boca linda que você tem Jon Stark. — Ele riu malicioso, enquanto beijava o espaço entre os meus seios exposto pela camisola que eu usava.

 

— Bem lembrado amor, agora tire isso para que eu possa cuidar de você, do jeitinho que você merece.  — Ele pediu, se afastando para tirar a bermuda que ele usava, por um momento perdi o fôlego com a visão do seu corpo nu na minha frente, ele estudou minha reação com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

 

— Precisa de ajuda com isso amor? — Perguntou apontando para minha camisola, balancei a cabeça em negativa e levantei da cama retirando cada peça lentamente, eu podia sentir seus olhos me encarando de cima a baixo, quando eu terminei ele estava vindo em minha direção.

 

— Humm, tão impaciente. — Reclamei divertida quando ele me apertou em seus braços.

 

— Porra amor, você tá me matando aqui, você me deixa louco. – Sussurrou me puxando para um beijo, meu corpo pegando fogo sentindo o seu colado ao meu.

\-----------------------------------------------------

O jogo tinha começado, estávamos todos reunidos no jardim dos Starks, o time dos meninos estava ganhando de dois a zero e a partida estava quase no final.

— Dany você pode me passar essa bandeja com pipoca doce pra cá? – Loras pediu para mim já que estava sentada próxima a mesa que tinha algumas comidas. Quando eu me virei e peguei a vasilha com a pipoca o cheiro de caramelo me atingiu fazendo meu estômago embrulhar. — Soltei a vasilha imediatamente e corri em direção a casa, tentando segurar o vômito até encontrar o banheiro.

 

Empurrei a porta branca na minha frente e caí de joelhos na frente do vaso sanitário, colocando todo o meu almoço para fora, senti mãos segurando o meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto, quando olhei pelo canto do olho dei de cara com Jon de joelhos do meu lado, antes que eu pudesse falar algo outra onda de vômito subiu na minha garganta me fazendo voltar minha atenção para o sanitário, Jon massageou minhas costas com a outra mão,quando eu finalmente terminei, ele me ajudou a levantar, ainda um pouco trêmula abri a torneira e lavei a boca com água. Jon me entregou um enxaguante bucal, depois de gargarejar e cuspir fechei os olhos me sentindo um pouco tonta, Jon me segurou enquanto eu respirava fundo.

 

— Parece que alguém aqui não gosta de caramelo. — Falei enquanto puxava sua mão e colocava em cima da minha barriga, Jon sorriu, depositando um beijo na minha testa.

 

— Bem eu nunca gostei, então ele deve ter puxado o pai dele. — Comentou com humor.

 

— Pode ser que ela tenha puxado o pai. — Comentei o provocando. Jon sempre se referia ao bebê como sendo ele, eu estava o constantemente lembrando que poderíamos estar tendo outra menina.

 

— Oh certo, foi só maneira de dizer, menino ou menina eu já o amo de qualquer maneira, você está se sentindo melhor? — Perguntou acariciando o meu rosto.

 

— Sim. — Respondo, uma vez que o enjoo havia passado, eu estava me sentindo apenas um pouco fraca devido ao esforço.

— Certo, vamos apenas manter você longe de coisas que tenham caramelo por hoje. — Ele disse me fazendo rir.

 

Quando saímos do banheiro Rhaegar e Cat estavam nos esperando com olhares preocupados.

 

— Você está passando mal querida? Precisa de algo? — Cat perguntou me encarando cheia de preocupação, o rosto de Rhaegar tinha a mesma expressão.

 

— Está tudo bem, eu só fiquei um pouco enjoada. — Respondi então senti a tontura voltando, Jon também percebeu e logo ele estava me segurando.

 

— Melhor sentarmos ela no sofá. — Cat sugeriu. — Jon me pegou no braço me levando pra lá. — Logo Elia e Ned também chegaram me olhando cheios de preocupação.

 

— Não é melhor levarmos ela ao hospital? — Elia perguntou visivelmente preocupada com meu estado.

 

— Não é nada, só foi um mal-estar gente, já estou começando a melhorar. – Expliquei sentindo os olhares de todos sobre mim.

 

— Mas você já você não tem se sentindo bem essa semana inteira Daenerys, talvez seja melhor ir logo ao médico e ter certeza que isso não é nada demais. — Elia institui e os outros concordaram, meu noivo me olhou nervosamente apertando minha mão, estava claro que não poderíamos continuar a esconder meu estado para nossos pais.

 

— Tudo bem, vamos contar a eles. — Falei a Jon que me deu um pequeno sorriso, sei que ele não aguentava mais guardar esse segredo.

 

— Contar o quê? — Ned perguntou franzindo a testa.

 

— Daenerys já foi ao médico. — Jon começou, mas Rhaegar o interrompeu.

— O que isso quer dizer? Você está doente querida, é isso? – Perguntou desesperadamente ficando de joelhos na minha frente segurando minha mão.

— Não, eu não estou doente, eu estou grávida, Jon e eu vamos ter um bebê. – Falei emocionada, todos olharam pra mim e para Jon em choque. Rhaegar estava me encarando como se estivesse louca, ele foi o primeiro falar.

— Mas você tem certeza? Como isso é possível? O médico foi bem claro. – Ele perguntou visivelmente desacreditado, eu entendia seu choque, afinal, eu tive muita dificuldade em acreditar que a minha gravidez era real.

—  É verdade, Daenerys está grávida, ela já fez todos os exames e não há menor dúvida, o médico afirmou que embora seja raro, algumas mulheres com o problema que Dany tem voltam a engravidar, claro que temos alguns riscos, mas  estamos tomando todos os cuidados pra que ela e o bebê fiquem bem. – Jon explicou enquanto eu tentava segurar as lágrimas.

 

— Essa criança é o nosso pequeno milagre. – Falei sorrindo colocando a mão em cima da minha barriga.

 

— Pelos deuses, estou tão feliz por vocês. – Elia falou me puxando para um abraço. — Sei o quanto isso significa para você querida, conte comigo para o que você precisar, qualquer coisa. – Ela falou e eu assenti emocionada.

 

— E com a gente também, sem dúvida é a melhor notícia que poderíamos receber hoje, estou tão feliz que vou ganhar um netinho ou netinha. – Cat disse segurando minhas mãos, enquanto Ned dava um abraço de urso no meu noivo.

 

— Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por você filha, por vocês dois, primeiro eu recuperei a minha filha perdida, depois ganhei uma netinha linda. – Rhaegar disse apontando pra Jon, se referindo a Lyanna. – E agora isso. – Disse apontando pra minha barriga. – Não há espaço para nada além de felicidade no meu coração, em saber que você tem agora tudo que você sempre quis, você merece toda a felicidade do mundo filha, vocês dois. – Disse me fazendo chorar ainda mais.

 

— Obrigada a todos vocês pelo apoio. – Eu agradeci enxugando as lágrimas.

— Isso querida, chega de lágrimas, temos muito o que comemorar hoje, não só o meu time do coração foi campeão, mas eu vou ser avô pela segunda vez, isso é o maior presente que eu poderia querer. – Ned Falou fazendo todos nós trocarmos sorrisos.

 

— QUE? Não me diga que Daenerys está grávida? – Sansa apareceu ao lado de Arya no corredor, a ruiva estava surpresa, já a morena nem tanto, esta tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

 

— Sim Dany está grávida. – Jon confirmou e Sansa correu para nossa direção.

 

— Ai meu deus isso é incrível, eu mal posso acreditar nisso, eu vou ser titia de novo. – Falou com muita empolgação, me fazendo rir.

 

— Sim você ser titia. – Confirmei.

 

— Ai meu Deus, e o casamento? Você está com quantos meses? Vou ter que repensar totalmente o vestido agora, você vai estar enorme e... – Sansa começou a falar sem parar e meu noivo teve que se intrometer.  

 

—  Sansa relaxa um pouco, Dany está com um mês de gravidez e por causa disso resolvemos adiantar o casamento, estamos planejando nos casar quando ela estiver no inicio do quarto mês. – Jon explicou, era engraçado, porque eu poderia quase ver uma fumaça saindo da cabeça da ruiva.

— Pelos deuses, como vamos planejar um casamento em menos de três meses, temos tantas coisas pra acertar ainda, a decoração, o local. – Ela começou a falar rapidamente de novo e sua mãe a interrompeu dessa vez.

 

— Sansa pare, você vai acabar deixando Daenerys nervosa, tenho certeza que daremos conta de tudo do casamento, já vi gente organizar cerimônias em um mês, relaxe. – Cat explicou e a Ruiva assentiu.

 

— Agora sai que eu quero dar parabéns aos dois. – Arya pediu a empurrando para me dar um abraço.

 

— Parabéns, embora não estou surpresa do jeito que vocês vivem se agarrando por aí, estou surpresa que tenha demorado tanto. – Disse brincalhona, Arya não sabia do meu problema em engravidar.

 

— Arya isso é jeito de falar – Ned chamou a atenção da filha que revirou os olhos.

 

— Ai pai, eles sabem que estou brincando, não sabem? – Ela perguntou para mim e para Jon que concordamos.

 

— Ei, todo mundo sumiu o que aconteceu? – Robb entrou na sala perguntando e todos sorriram trocando olhares.

 

— Que foi? – Perguntou

 

— O negócio e que você vai ser titio de novo Robb Stark.

 

Pvo Jon

— Jon amor acorda. – Ouvi a voz de Dany me chamando, abri os olhos e olhei pra janela ainda estava tudo escuro, olhei para Dany que tinha colocado um casaco, me levantei rapidamente preocupado que ela estivesse se sentindo mal.

 

— O que foi, está sentindo algo? Precisamos ir ao hospital? – Perguntei totalmente acordado já.

 

— Não amor relaxe, eu estou bem, não há nada de errado. – Ela explicou e olhei pra ela confuso.

 

— O que foi então? – Perguntei tentando entender o que a minha noiva fazia acordada uma hora dessas, vestida como se fosse sair.

— Eu queria o carro emprestado. – Ela disse nervosamente mordendo o lábio inferior.

 

— Você quer meu carro emprestado pra que exatamente amor? – Perguntei totalmente confuso com sua atitude.

 

— É que estou com muita vontade de comer uma torta de limão e eu não tenho nenhum ingrediente para fazer aqui, eu tentei dormir, mas pelo visto o bebê realmente quer essa torta de limão, então lembrei que no aeroporto vende naquela loja vinte e quatro horas, então pensei em dar um pulo lá e comprar. – Explicou e eu sorri, era o primeiro desejo dela.

 

— Tudo bem, está tarde. Você fica aqui e eu vou pegar a torta para você. – Falei já procurando uma camisa pra vestir.

 

— Não precisa amor, não quero te incomodar. – Ela respondeu. Eu me aproximei dela tocando a parte de trás do seu cabelo.

 

— Anjo relaxa não é incômodo para mim, perto do que você faz é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Que tipo de cara eu seria deixando a minha noiva grávida saindo de carro uma hora dessas? Além do mais sabemos a péssima motorista que você é, eu vou e você espera aqui quietinha, pode deixar que só volto quando achar essa torta, está bem? – Perguntei e ela assentiu me abraçando forte.

 

— Obrigada por ser tão bom pra mim. – Ela falou emocionada quando a puxei para encarar seus olhos, eu me toquei porque ela não havia me chamado.

 

— Ele nunca fez coisas assim quando você estava grávida não é? – Perguntei e ela negou com a cabeça, bufei frustrado.

 

— Ele achava que era besteira, mas isso não importa mais. – Ela explicou.

 

— Escuta anjo, eu não sou como ele, qualquer coisa que você precisar, sempre pode falar comigo que moverei céus e terras para conseguir pra você, estamos nisso juntos. – Falei tocando sua barriga ainda lisa.

 

— Eu te amo Jon Stark. – Ela sussurrou se inclinando para beijar os meus lábios, seu beijo era doce e mexeu com cada parte do meu ser.

 

— Isso aqui está muito bom, mas eu realmente preciso daquela torta agora. — Ela brincou quando separou seus lábios dos meus me fazendo rir.

 

— Certo, estou indo já. – Falei vestindo uma roupa.

 

Quando cheguei na loja do aeroporto vi que tinha pouco movimento, só havia uma torta disponível e um cara já estava a pegando e tive que explicar que tinha uma noiva em casa grávida precisando muito daquela torta.

 

— Pode ficar cara, minha mulher teve gêmeas recentemente, entendo exatamente o que você está passando. — O estranho disse me entregando à torta, agradeci e quando me virei para me direcionar para o caixa me esbarrei com a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar.

 

— Ygritte. — Falei seu nome enquanto ela me olhava com uma fúria no olhar.

 

— Quer dizer que você vai ser papai de novo? — Perguntou cheia de ironias, pelo visto tinha ouvido minha conversa há minutos atrás.

 

— Não que seja da sua conta, mas sim, Dany está grávida e estamos muito felizes. – Respondi, ela bufou cruzando os braços.

 

— Aquela mulherzinha é mais esperta do que eu pensava, não perdeu tempo mesmo não é? Aposto que você está planejando se casar antes da criança nascer e, como ela não é burra deve ter aceitado, achei que o tempo tivesse te deixado mais esperto, mas você está caindo num golpe tão antigo como esse. – Provocou, franzi o cenho irritado, quem ela acha que é para falar essas merdas para mim.

— Ygritte, nem todas as pessoas são como você, Daenerys e eu estamos nos casando porque nos amamos, para de medir os outros pela régua que você mede a si própria, nem todo mundo é interesseira igual a você. – Respondi e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

 

— Você fala de mim, mas está casando com a primeira mulher que se interessou em brincar de casinha com você. – Respondeu rispidamente.

 

— Com quem eu caso é problema meu, e não fale como se soubesse de alguma coisa da minha vida, eu não tenho tempo pra suas besteiras. Quer saber, esquece que eu existo, você fez isso por anos, não deve ser tão difícil para você. — Pedi rispidamente. Eu estava cansado dessa mulher aparecendo na minha vida.

 

— Eu nunca esqueci você Jon, eu sei que você também não me esqueceu, eu só estava te alertando para abrir o olho com a mulher que você está se casando, por acaso esqueceu que ela ficava com você e com Renly ao mesmo tempo, você tem certeza que esse filho é seu? – Ela perguntou me fazendo chegar ao meu limite.

 

— Nunca mais fale uma coisa dessas, entendeu? A única mulherzinha aqui é você, uma puta interesseira que está se casando com um velho só pra ter dinheiro. —  Falei. Ygritte levantou a mão e atingiu o meu rosto com força

 

— A verdade dói não é Ygritte? Cuida da sua vida e me deixa em paz. – Falei ignorando a queimação no meu rosto, antes que ela dissesse algo dei as costas e segui para o caixa, não tinha muitas pessoas por aqui, então ninguém tinha visto nossa pequena confusão, paguei a torta e segui para casa onde Dany estava me esperando.

 

Pvo Daenerys

 

Jon estava demorando a chegar, eu já estava ficando ansiosa, então resolvi descer e esperar ele na sala, mas antes de descer decidi checar Lyanna, abri a porta do quarto com cautela, minha garotinha estava dormindo profundamente, como todos ficaram sabendo da minha gravidez, resolvermos que o ideal seria contar logo para ela também, no fundo eu fiquei um pouquinho preocupada com a sua reação, ela sempre quis ter uma mãe, então fiquei receosa que ela pudesse se sentir triste de talvez ter que me dividir, eu não queria que ela se sentisse excluída de nenhuma forma, ela já era minha filha e continuaria sendo mesmo quando o bebê chegasse, sorri ao me lembrar que ela recebeu a notícia da melhor forma possível.

 

Flash back on

 

Jon e eu havíamos trazido Lyanna para o quarto de Sansa, ela estava nos olhando desconfiada, sentada na cama da tia balançando as pernas impacientemente.

 

— Eu fiz algo errado? – Ela perguntou inocentemente me fazendo sorrir, me abaixei colocando a mão em cima do seu joelho.

 

— Não minha lindinha, você não fez nada errado, é que eu e o papai temos uma notícia para você. – Expliquei e ela franziu a testa nos olhando com expectativa.

 

— Que noticia mamãe? – Perguntou e troquei um olhar com Jon, meu noivo deu um passo em direção a nossa filha e sussurrou a notícia em seu ouvido, vi os olhos de Lys se arregalarem em minha direção e sua boquinha abrir em um “o”.

 

— É verdade mamãe? Eu vou ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha? – Perguntou correndo em minha direção.

 

— Sim meu amor, é verdade, daqui a alguns meses você vai ganhar uma irmã ou um irmão, o que você acha disso? – Perguntei e ela abriu um sorriso enorme deixando suas covinhas lindas a mostra.

 

— Isso é muito legal mamãe, eu estou muito feliz, ser filha única é muito chato, não tenho ninguém para brincar comigo em casa. Mamãe o bebezinho está dentro da sua barriga? A minha professora da creche ficou com a barriga bem grandona, ela disse que era porque ela ia ter um bebezinho e ele tinha que ficar na barriga dela até ficar pronto para vim viver nesse mundo. – Ela perguntou enquanto olhava com curiosidade para minha barriga, troquei um sorriso Jon.

 

— Sim querida, ele está aqui dentro da mamãe. Ele vai crescer aqui por alguns meses até ficar forte o suficiente para nascer, aí você vai poder conhecer o bebezinho. – Expliquei e ela assentiu.

 

— Entendi, mas mamãe como o bebezinho entrou na sua barriga? – Ela perguntou fazendo Jon engasgar e começar a tossir.

 

— Acho melhor você perguntar isso para o seu papai. – Sugeri, ele me deu um olhar mortal, eu apenas dei os ombros rindo.

 

— Papai como o bebezinho entrou na barriga da mamãe? – Ela perguntou se virando para encarar o pai seriamente enquanto esperava a sua resposta.

 

Flash back off

 

Ri com a lembrança. Jon se atrapalhou completamente na hora de explicar a Lyanna, então eu tive que me intrometer e falar que eu e Jon havíamos pedido aos deuses uma criança e eles o colocaram na minha barriga, afinal ela era muito pequena pra entender como isso realmente aconteceu, quando fosse a hora certa eu explicaria a ela como as coisas funcionavam entre um homem e uma mulher.

Dei um último olhar para minha menina e fechei a porta com cuidado para não a acordar e desci as escadas. Eu só conseguia pensar na bendita torta de limão, eu estava torcendo para que Jon tivesse encontrado, sentei no sofá e liguei a TV. Enquanto esperava Ghost acordou e veio me fazer companhia subindo no sofá e deitando a cabeça no meu colo.

 

— Ei garoto, daqui alguns meses vai ter mais um Stark para você proteger. — Falei acariciando sua cabeça e ele me encarou com seus olhos vermelhos.

       

— Eu sinto muito medo ás vezes Ghost, medo de perder esse bebê, doeu tanto quando eu perdi o meu Rhaego, mas eu estou tentando ser forte agora, sempre tento lembrar que não estou mais sozinha, eu tenho Jon, Lyanna, eu também tenho você não é meu garoto. – Falei, e como se me entendesse lambeu a minha mão e depois afastou a sua cabeça cheirando o meu estômago me fazendo sorrir, Ghost correu em direção à porta ao ouvir Jon a abrindo, depois de fazer carinho no nosso cachorro, Jon sorriu em minha direção apontando para a sacola plástica que carregava, meu estômago vibrou, levantei indo rapidamente em sua direção pegando a sacola da sua mão.

 

— Ei, eu não ganho nenhum beijinho, é isso? — Perguntou risonho, eu levantei a cabeça pronta para beijá-lo, mas parei no meio do caminho, apesar da pouca luz foi impossível não notar a vermelhidão no lado esquerdo do seu rosto.

 

— O que foi isso Jon? — Perguntei, Meu noivo fez uma pequena careta antes de responder.

 

— Não foi nada amor, eu tropecei e acabei batendo o rosto de leve na porta da loja.

 

— Sério? — Perguntei acariciando o seu rosto.

 

— Sim, mas não se preocupe, não foi nada. Que tal você ir comer logo essa torta, não quero a minha grávida favorita passando vontade. — Falou me fazendo sorrir.

 

— Não precisa falar duas vezes. — Falei depositando um selinho em seus lábios, pegando a minha torta e a levando para cozinha.

 

Em menos de trinta menos eu havia devorado a torta inteira, Jon estava me olhando com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

 

— Nenhuma palavra mocinho. — Falei apontando a colher na sua direção, que sorriu ainda mais se inclinando para tocar meu rosto.

 

— Eu não ia falar nada amor. — Falou entre os risos.

— Sabe, essa torta estava muito boa, então porque a gente não sobe para que eu possa agradecer você como você merece. — Provoquei mordiscando o seu lábio inferior.

 

— Só se for agora. – Falou me puxando para os seus braços.

 

Algumas semanas tinham se passado, as meninas e eu estávamos correndo com os preparativos do casamento, tínhamos acabado de chegar em uma loja para .que elas escolhessem o vestidos de dama de honra. Sansa, Missandei e Margaery estavam ansiosas, apenas Arya não estava muito feliz em ter que passar o dia experimentando roupas.

 

— Eu amei o vestido que você desenhou para Dany Sansa. – Margaery falou para minha cunhada. O vestido que Sansa estava fazendo para mim era lindo, um pouco ousado, mas minha cunhada não precisou de muito para me convencer, de uma coisa ela estava certa, meu noivo iria ficar louco quando me visse usando ele.

 

— É lindo não é? Sem dúvida é o meu melhor trabalho até hoje, quem sabe quando você e Robb decidirem subir ao altar, eu não faço o seu também. – A ruiva falou fazendo a loira sorrir

 

— Não se anime muito, por enquanto seu irmão e eu estamos curtindo o momento, vamos nos concentrar nesse casamento aqui. Dany, você e Jon já decidiram onde vão passar a lua de mel? — Margaery perguntou desviando o assunto pra mim.

 

— Na verdade Jon está planejando uma surpresa, ele não me deu uma palavra sobre o assunto, vamos passar apenas uma semana, não queremos ficar muito tempo longe da Lys, e também tem o bebê, queremos ficar por perto caso precisemos do Sam. — Expliquei e Margaery sorriu assentindo em compreensão.

 

— Tenho certeza que Jon deve estar preparando algo incrível para vocês dois Dany. — Missandei afirmou enquanto procurava alguns vestidos ao lado de Sansa.

— Com certeza, Dany tem Jon na palma da mão dela, ela transformou o meu irmão sério e carrancudo num bobão apaixonado. — Arya brincou nos fazendo rir.

 

— Achei um vestido lindo, Arya vá experimentar esse. – Sansa disse entregando um vestido tomara que cai cor salmão para a irmã mais nova que fez uma careta.

 

— E começou a tortura. – Comentou enquanto agarrava o vestido indo na direção do provador.

 

— Eu vou ao banheiro enquanto Arya prova o vestido, vocês sabem, bexiga de grávida. – Expliquei e as meninas assentiram voltando a olhar outros vestidos enquanto eu saía.

 

Depois de me aliviar no banheiro, lavei as mãos na pia. Quando estava terminando de enxugar as mãos ela entrou no banheiro.

 

— Ora, ora, essa cidade é muito pequena mesmo não é? Fazendo compras para o casamento querida? Eu também, Jon me contou que vocês vão subir ao altar. – Ygritte disse me encarando com seus olhos claros, franzi o cenho, Jon não tinha me dito nada sobre isso.

 

— O que foi, ele não te contou? Nos esbarramos por aí, sabe como é, parece que o destino sempre está tentando nos unir. – Falou ironicamente me fazendo bufar.

 

— Jon e eu não temos segredos, ele deve apenas ter se esquecido de mencionar o encontro com você, só conversamos sobre assuntos importantes. – Respondi ríspida, eu não suportava a aquela mulher.

 

— Calma, eu não vim aqui para brigar, muito pelo contrário, eu vim aqui te dar os parabéns. Sabe, não é toda mulher hoje em dia que se dá bem dando um golpe tão antigo como esse, que garota esperta você é, engravidando do primeiro bom partido que encontrou, já contou para a minha filha que ela vai ganhar um irmãozinho, aposto que sim, do jeito que você é rápida. – Ela provocou fazendo o meu sangue ferver.

 

—  Primeiro, Lyanna é minha filha, segundo, eu não dei golpe nenhum em Jon, esse bebê é fruto do nosso amor, mas aposto que é difícil para alguém como você que não tem a menor ideia do que é amar alguém de verdade entender isso. – Respondi a encarando com raiva, ela devolveu o meu olhar.

 

— Acorda querida, Jon não ama você, ele apenas ama a ideia de brincar de casinha com você, ele só quer você porque não pode me ter, e pode ficar com aquela pirralha para você, eu não ligo – Ela respondeu me fazendo dar uma gargalhada irônica.

 

— Você é louca se acha que Jon ainda poderia querer algo contigo, já se esqueceu de todas as vezes que ele te rejeitou? Pois eu não. Outra coisa, se você ofender minha filha de novo eu não respondo por mim – Respondi no mesmo tom, e então respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e não cair em suas provocações.

 

— Olha só, a mamãe urso tá mostrando as garras. – Falou dando mais um passo em minha direção, — Sim, Jon tem resistido bravamente aos seus sentimentos por mim, mas não é porque ele não sinta nada por mim, mas exatamente porque ele tem medo do que ele sente. Tudo que Jon sempre quis foi formar uma família ao meu lado, e o único motivo para não estarmos juntos hoje foi porque eu não quis, então apareceu você, linda e que resolveu cuidar com todo amor em carinho da filha dele, é claro que ele se encantou por você, mas e só isso, cedo ou tarde isso vai passar, ele vai cansar dessa vidinha meia boca e vai procurar a única mulher que conseguiu despertar o seu lado selvagem. – Ela falou tentando me atingir, fechei os olhos por um momento, eu não iria cair nas suas mentiras, eu sabia que Jon me amava.

 

— Você é louca, Jon me ama e não tem nada que você me diga que poderá me fazer duvidar do amor dele por mim, eu entendo seu desespero, deve ser difícil saber que por causa de tanta ganância você deixou um homem tão maravilhoso com o MEU Jon escapar. — Respondi e vi ela recuar com a minha afirmação.

 

— Tudo bem, você venceu, o Jon é todo seu, mas só uma última pergunta, tem certeza que esse filho é dele? – Questionou me dando um olhar de escárnio.

 

— O que? – Perguntei não acreditando que ela teve a coragem de insinuar uma coisa dessas.

 

— Qual é, todo mundo sabe a vadia que você é, só quero garantir que você esteja dando o golpe na barriga no cara certo, sabe lá se a criança nasce a cara do pai, isso poderia causar vários problemas para você se essa criança for de outra pessoa por exemplo. – Ela afirmou e minha vista ficou vermelha.

 

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ouvi a voz de Margaery perguntar, mas eu não respondi, acertei o rosto da ruiva na minha frente com toda a força, ela tinha tido a coragem de afirmar que esse filho não era de Jon, isso foi à gota d’agua para mim, eu estava furiosa.

 

— Vadia, você me acertou. Meu casamento é daqui a três dias, eu vou acabar com você sua PUTA GOLPISTA. – Ygritte gritou vindo em minha direção sendo segurada por Margaery.

 

— Você é louca? Ela está grávida. – Ouvi a minha amiga dizer, então me senti tonta, outras vozes entraram no banheiro, mas eu não conseguia identificar quem era, a tontura aumentou e senti umas pontadas na minha barriga, meu coração encheu de desespero, isso não estava certo, orei ao deuses pra manter meu filho seguro, então tudo escureceu ao meu redor.

 

Pvo Jon

 

Eu estava indo para o hospital, Robb estava comigo no carro dirigindo, eu tinha recebido uma ligação de Sansa no trabalho, ela estava falando muito rápido, a única coisa que entendi foi que Daenerys havia passado muito mal e elas a trouxeram para o hospital.

— Pelos Deuses Robb, vai mais rápido. – Pedi ao meu irmão, eu estava desesperado, se algo tivesse acontecido de grave com Daenerys ou com o bebê, eu não sei o que seria de mim.

 

— Calma cara, já estamos chegando, vai dar tudo certo. Sam é um ótimo médico, Dany está em boas mãos. – Robb falou tentando me acalmar, mas não houve muito efeito sobre mim, eu estava com muito medo de ter acontecido o pior.

 

Quando Robb estacionou eu saí do carro praticamente correndo, quando entrei no hospital a primeira pessoa que vi foi Sansa.

 

— Por favor, me diz que eles estão bem. – Implorei a minha irmã que me encarou nervosamente, isso não era um bom sinal.

 

— Está tudo bem agora, mas ela teve um pequeno sangramento, Sam disse que por pouco ela não perdeu o bebê, mas ela está estável agora, como ela ficou muito nervosa, Sam lhe deu alguns calmantes, ela está descansando agora. – Minha irmã explicou e finalmente eu pude finalmente respirar aliviado.

 

— Isso era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir, mas como isso aconteceu? Daenerys estava tão bem hoje de manhã. – Questionei. Sansa mordeu o lábio nervosamente olhando para o chão, eu conhecia a minha irmã o suficiente pra saber que tinha algo errado.

 

— O que houve Sansa? – Perguntei seriamente, minha irmã suspirou antes de começar a falar.

 

— Bem, você vai acabar descobrindo mesmo. Fomos comprar nossos vestidos para o casamento e  Ygritte também estava lá, parece que ela e Dany discutiram feio, pelo que Margaery falou aquele embuste ruivo chegou até a insinuar que o filho que a Daenerys espera não era seu, parece que a Dany perdeu o controle e deu um tapa nela, logo depois nós chegamos e ela já estava passando mal, no meio da confusão Arya gritou com Ygritte que deu as costas e foi embora. – Sansa explicou, eu estava furioso, Daenerys podia ter perdido o nosso filho por causa daquela mulher. Isso não iria ficar assim, eu estava cansado disso, eu iria garantir que aquela mulher ficasse longe da minha família.

 

— Sansa preciso que fique aqui com Dany até eu voltar, okay. – Pedi. Eu iria resolver esse assunto agora mesmo.

 

— Tudo bem, mas Jon, aonde você vai? Por favor, irmão, não vá fazer nenhuma loucura. – Sansa pediu segurando minha mão.

 

— Não se preocupe Sansa, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – Falei me soltando de seu aperto, eu iria garantir que essa mulher ficasse longe da minha família ou eu não me chamaria Jon Stark.

 

Pvo Cersie

 

Pedi para meu motorista parar o carro por um minuto, eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer, eu queria matar aquela mulher. Elia, a esposa de Rhaegar passou a semana me enganando sobre a falta de vagas nos horários em que Daenerys dava aula de piano, quando finalmente descobri a verdade ela nem ao menos negou, disse que não permitiria que eu me aproximasse da minha filha, que Daenerys não desejava saber nada sobre a mãe. Confesso que essa revelação doeu em mim, minha garotinha me odiava, no fundo eu sabia que tudo isso era culpa minha, Elia também disse que era melhor para todos que eu não tentasse me aproximar, Daenerys estava grávida, aparentemente uma gravidez muito delicada, a morena me alertou sobre os perigos que uma aproximação minha poderia ocasionar, se meu pai descobrisse sei que não pouparia nem sua própria neta se isso significasse manter nossos segredos em sigilo. Infelizmente eu teria que me conformar em observá-la a distância, minha filhinha iria ser mãe, eu estava tão feliz por ela, e mesmo longe faria de tudo para mantê-la segura, qualquer um que se metesse no caminho dela iria conhecer a minha fúria, anunciei para o motorista seguir.

 

— Para onde senhora? — Perguntou

 

—Para o condomínio do meu pai, combinei com sua noiva de nos encontrarmos lá para acertar os últimos detalhes da cerimônia. — Respondi sem ânimo, eu não suportava aquela interesseira. Infelizmente ela iria se casar com meu pai, mas sinceramente os dois até se mereciam, porém eu ficaria de olho nela, se aquela puta achava que algum dia colocaria as mãos no patrimônio Lannister, ela estava muito enganada.


	26. Acordos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos comentários fico feliz de saber que estão gostando até lá embaixo

Pvo Jon

 

Robb e eu estávamos nos aproximando do apartamento de Ygritte. Quando contei ao meu irmão o que aconteceu ele não me deixou vir sozinho, e eu concordei pois estava furioso e não tinha a mínima condição de dirigir, hoje eu daria um basta nessa situação, Ygritte passou de todos os limites, pelos deuses, Dany quase perdeu nosso filho, eu iria garantir que ela ficasse longe da minha família.

 

— Chegamos. – Meu irmão falou me tirando dos meus pensamentos, abri a porta do carro e saí imediatamente, eu iria pôr um fim nisso agora mesmo.

 

— Ei, ei, calma cara, ela é uma puta, eu sei disso e o que ela fez hoje foi horrível, mas você precisa se acalmar Jon, me promete que você não vai fazer nenhuma loucura, não esqueça que Dany e Lyanna precisam de você. – Robb pediu segurando meu braço.

 

— Eu sei disso Robb, não se preocupe, eu só vou conversar com ela, acredite eu tenho muitas coisas contra Ygritte está na hora de usá-las. – Afirmei. Eu deveria ter feito algo assim há muito tempo.

 

— Que tipos de coisas? Do que você está falando Jon? – Meu irmão pergunta com o cenho franzido, mas não tinha tempo para isso agora, Daenerys estava no hospital e tudo o que eu queria era voltar logo pra ficar com ela.

 

— Depois eu te explico, mas agora eu preciso que faça um favor pra mim. – Pedi e Robb acenou com a cabeça.

 

— Do que você precisa? – Meu irmão perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

 

Robb distraiu o porteiro para que eu pudesse passar sem ser visto para o elevador, me dirigi ao andar de Ygritte. Quando cheguei à porta dela respirei fundo antes de bater, a ruiva não demorou atender, ela estava segurando uma bolsa de gelo na bochecha, sua expressão no rosto foi de completa surpresa quando percebeu que era eu.

 

— Precisamos conversar. – Falei e ela assentiu abrindo o caminho para que eu pudesse passar, caminhei até a sala, mas não me sentei.

 

— Imagino que veio falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje, como ela está? – Perguntou enquanto servia um copo de uísque, ofereceu pra mim, mas eu neguei, a última coisa que eu precisava era beber nesse momento.

 

— Eles vão ficar bem. – Falei me referindo a Dany e ao nosso filho.

 

— Que boa noticia para vocês, antes de mais nada Jon eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de causar essa confusão toda, eu não imaginava que ela iria passar mal. – Ela diz e eu dou uma risada irônica.

 

— Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, Daenerys quase perdeu o nosso filho por sua causa, por causa das suas provocações, seus jogos, eu não vou tolerar mais isso Ygritte, para mim chega, uma coisa é você mexer comigo, outra coisa bem diferente é mexer com minha família. —  Falo e ela me olha friamente antes de beber mais um gole de uísque.

 

— Você sempre fica mais sexy quando está zangado, eu ainda me lembro de como nossas discussões costumavam acabar, era tão divertido, praticamente rasgávamos as roupas um do outro. – Ela diz calmamente e eu a olho incrédulo.

 

— Você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer Ygritte, eu quero você longe da minha mulher, da minha filha e de mim a partir de hoje. – Eu digo firmemente e ela toma mais uma dose da bebida em sua mão.

 

— Eu ouvi Jon, se é o que você quer eu posso fazer isso, eu posso ficar longe daquela oxigenada e da sua filhinha, eu só preciso que você faça uma coisa pra mim, então eu deixo vocês em paz. – A ruiva afirma me surpreendendo com a proposta.

 

— O que você quer? – Pergunto desconfiado, ela deixa a bebida no balcão e se aproxima de mim.

 

— Uma última noite Jon, é tudo que eu quero, uma última lembrança sua, depois você pode voltar e ser feliz com a sua família, eu vou me casar e fingir que nenhum de vocês existe, tudo que você precisa fazer é passar uma noite comigo. – Ela diz me fazendo perceber que perdeu o juízo de vez.

 

— Pelos Deuses você está louca, completamente louca, como você pode sequer pensar que eu aceitaria uma proposta absurda como essa, escuta bem, eu amo a minha mulher, eu nunca trairia a sua confiança e eu certamente não tenho nenhum interesse em você, na verdade tudo que eu quero é que você desapareça das nossas vidas para sempre. – Digo a ela. Seu rosto treme e me afasto dela, estou completamente furioso agora, sei que preciso manter distância dela nesse momento, eu não quero perder o controle.

 

— Ouvi suas irmãs comentando que a gravidez é de alto risco, não é? Foi uma sorte ela não ter perdido a criança, sabia que uma parcela dos casais acaba se separando quando a mulher sofre abortos espontâneos, deve ser bem doloroso. – Ela diz me provocando sei exatamente onde ela quer chegar.

 

— Cala a sua boca agora. – Exijo.

 

— Eu amo você Jon, você foi único homem que teve meu coração, quando você me disse que ia se casar com essa aquela mulher doeu em mim, eu não tinha ideia de que eu me sentiria dessa forma, eu aprendi a sobreviver sem você, mas nesses últimos dias eu só consigo pensar na gente e nos nossos anos juntos, pelos deuses eu sei que agi como uma puta hoje de manhã, mas é que é difícil pra mim pensar em você com outra pessoa, tudo que eu peço é uma despedida, acredite, eu não quero fazer nada pra prejudicar a gravidez da sua mulher, mas se eu tiver que usar isso pra ter você de novo eu vou. — Ela disse se aproximando tocando meus ombros, a empurro devagar afastando de mim.

 

— Cala boca agora e me escuta, eu não conseguiria ir pra cama com você nem que você fosse a última mulher na face da terra, sabe por que? Eu tenho nojo de você, eu me odeio por ter perdido anos da minha vida ao seu lado, a única coisa que eu não me arrependo é de ter tido Lyanna, ela não é nada como você, ela é como Daenerys, boa, doce, alegre, você é vazia Ygritte. – Eu digo e seus olhos enchem de lágrimas, eu simplesmente não sinto nada.

 

— Eu acho que você não me entendeu Jon. – Ela diz em um tom ameaçador eu dou um passo para olhar diretamente dentro dos seus olhos.

 

— Eu entendi, mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor, você vai esquecer eu e a minha família ou eu vou destruir essa vidinha de merda que você tanto adora. – Eu digo ela me olha chocada. — Isso mesmo que você ouviu ruiva, imagina o que o seu noivo vai fazer se descobrir que a mulher dele vive correndo atrás de mim. — Eu digo e mostro o gravador que tenho na mão, mostrando que gravei nossa conversa.

 

— Sabe aquelas fotos que você me mandou nua no meu e-mail naquele dia que ficou me esperando no meu escritório, eu confesso que excluí, mas aposto que eu bom Hacker vai ser capaz de recuperá-las, imagine o que esse escândalo faria com a sua carreira, você acabou de ameaçar a minha mulher grávida, isso seria a matéria do ano, tudo que você lutou tanto pra conquistar seria destruído, mas eu não quero destruir a sua vida Ygritte, eu só quero que você deixe a minha em paz, então temos um acordo? – Perguntei. Ela estava com o rosto totalmente vermelho, os olhos brilhando de ódio, eu sorri, meu plano tinha dado certo eu sabia que Ygritte não era burra.

 

—Tudo bem você venceu, eu vou ficar longe da sua família Jon, isso foi baixo da sua parte, você realmente mudou. – Ela diz enxugando algumas lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto.

 

— Sim eu mudei, eu tenho uma família para cuidar e proteger, eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa para manter elas em segurança, isso que você viu hoje foi apenas uma amostra disso. – Afirmei em tom de ameaça, os deuses sabem que eu era um bom homem, mas havia uma pequena escuridão dentro de mim, essa pequena parte faria qualquer coisa para manter os meus em segurança.

 

— Elas têm sorte de ter você, eu só tenho a mim mesma, eu farei o que me pediu, inclusive depois do casamento, Tywin e eu iremos viajar por um tempo. – Ela afirmou.

 

— Fico feliz em saber, por precação vou manter isso em segurança. – Eu digo mostrando o gravador de Robb em minha mão.

 

— Claro isso foi esperto de sua parte, você finalmente aprendeu a jogar querido. – Ela diz. Então resolvo terminar as coisas por aqui, eu precisava muito estar com a Dany agora.

 

— A nossa visão de mundo muda quando outras pessoas dependem de você, agora que finalmente chegamos a um acordo eu tenho que ir. – Falei e então ela me deu um sorriso debochado.

 

— Tudo bem, a gente se ver por ai Jon. – Ela diz e eu balanço a cabeça.

 

— Sinceramente espero que não, seja feliz Ygritte. – Eu digo andando em direção à porta.

 

— Fecha a porta quando sair docinho. – Ela diz bebendo outra dose de uísque, então eu abro a porta e saio, eu respiro fundo antes de caminhar em direção ao elevador, sorrio, anos atrás Ygritte terminou o nosso romance, mas hoje eu finalmente deixei essa mulher pra trás de uma vez por todas.

 

PVO bônus terceira pessoa

 

Quando Jon fechou a porta Ygritte jogou o copo que estava segurando no chão, o copo se partiu em milhares de pedaços, todos esses anos ela havia contado uma mentira para si mesma, fingindo que não o amava, que não sentia sua falta, mas quando retornou em Winterfell as memórias deles juntos voltaram, Jon foi único homem por quem ele esteve apaixonada, o restante era apenas diversão, ou então como seu noivo, apenas um meio de conseguir tudo que ela merece, ela tentou várias maneiras atrair Jon de novo, ela queria tanto sentir de novo a sensação que ela sentia quando estava em seus braços, mas nada deu certo, no começo achou que era apenas orgulho ferido, então naquela festa ela descobriu que era por causa da platinada, mas como a garota estava com Renly também, achou que era questão de tempo para o romance acabar, mas não acabou, e quando  soube que eles iam se casar naquela noite do aeroporto ela simplesmente não podia aceitar isso, ela podia ver no olhar de Jon que ele amava aquela mulher essa era a pior parte, mesmo longe ela acompanhou a vida dele, mesmo que ela nunca fosse capaz de deixar sua vida e voltar pra ele, aquela vidinha nunca seria pra ela, o fato de Jon não ter a esquecido, não ter se apaixonado por mais ninguém depois dela a fazia se sentir bem, sentir que apesar de tudo, apesar de que provavelmente seguiriam separados, seus corações sempre seriam um do outro, a ruiva riu de si mesma, que tola romântica você se tornou, ela pensou, ela tinha sido imprudente, tinha agido sem pensar, e agora Jon tinha posto um fim definitivo na história dos dois, ela não podia arriscar tudo que ela conquistou, porém também não tinha certeza se podia deixar Jon Stark sair assim da sua vida.

 

— Ora ora, eu realmente não esperava por isso quando resolvi esperar por você no escritório. – Cersei Lannister disse surgindo na frente da ruiva, fazendo a mesma ficar pálida como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

 

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – Foi tudo que a ruiva conseguiu perguntar, Ygritte sabia que se ela tivesse ouvido sua conversa com Jon tudo iria por água a baixo.

 

— Vim acertar últimos detalhes do seu casamento com o meu pai, era o que eu pretendia, então você demorou e fui ao escritório esperar por você lá, quando finalmente chegou eu te ouvi e quando eu estava prestes a revelar minha presença aqui, escutei uma batida na porta, e resolvi esperar, acredite fiquei bastante surpresa com que ouvi. – Cersei diz a olhando com o olhar de superioridade, Ygritte ainda não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

 

— Calma querida não é o fim do mundo ainda, não precisa me olhar com essa cara, você deu muita sorte, se fosse qualquer outro homem, eu não pensaria duas vezes em contar tudo ao meu pai, mas você fez um trato com o garoto Stark e eu desejo e que você cumpra a sua parte do acordo, e para isso acontecer você deve se casar com o meu pai. – A mulher de cabelos dourados fala deixando a ruiva chocada.

 

— Eu não entendo, todo mundo sabe que você me odeia, que faria qualquer coisa para se livrar de mim, mas agora está disposta a ficar em silêncio, contanto que eu cumpra o acordo que fiz com Jon, eu não entendo qual o seu interesse nisso? – Ygritte pergunta observando a loira se servir de uma taça de vinho e se sentar na poltrona a sua frente.

 

— Digamos que eu tenho uma dívida com Rhaella Targaryen, mãe da noiva do seu amado, ela faleceu anos atrás e eu não pude pagar o que devia a ela, a garota Targaryen teve uma vida difícil e merece ser feliz, esse Jon Stark parece que a faz muito bem pelo que ouvi, sem dúvidas ela o ama muito também, então eu vou garantir que nada atrapalhe a felicidade dessa garota, então se você ficar fora do caminho dela, eu vou fingir que a sua conversa com Jon Stark nunca aconteceu, eu sei que você não aceita perder, você iria fazer algo contra esses dois, poderia ser indiretamente, mas sei que faria. – Cersei declarou enquanto bebia seu vinho calmamente.

 

— Isso é surpreendente, sua dívida com essa mulher deve ser muito alta, você está certa cedo ou tarde eu faria algo para separar aqueles dois, eu odeio aquela mulher, odeio saber que ele a ama. – Ygritte disse com desprezo.

 

— Aposto que é difícil pra você, mais eu conheço muito bem mulheres do seu tipo, porém duvido que você esteja disposta a perder tudo que conquistou por causa desses dois, porque acredite Ygritte meu pai arruinaria a sua vida,  eu acabaria com o resto que sobrasse, então fique longe desses dois, e pode continuar vivendo essa sua vidinha de luxo. – Cersei diz em tom ameaçador e sorri pra ruiva, Ygritte sabe que ela não está brincando, os Lannister têm sua fama afinal.

 

— Não se preocupe querida enteada, eu vou ficar longe do caminho deles e você fica longe do meu. – A ruiva afirma e a leoa assente com a cabeça.

 

— Certo, que tal falarmos dos preparativos do seu grande dia?

  
  
 

PVO Jon

 

Quando cheguei no hospital Sansa disse que Sam estava examinando Dany, ela tinha acabado de acordar e estava perguntando por mim.

 

— Eu vou vê-la agora, obrigado por cuidar dela por mim Sansa, você pode ir pra casa agora, eu assumo daqui. – Falei e minha irmã assentiu, a ruiva parecia bastante cansada devido a todos os acontecimentos.

 

— Tudo bem, diga a Dany que deixei um beijo para ela, se vocês precisarem de algo mamãe mandou dizer que é pra avisarem para ela imediatamente. – Sansa disse, eu balanço a cabeça positivamente.

 

— Ei Jon o que você fez em relação aquele outro assunto? – Sansa perguntou me encarando com seus olhos azuis preocupados.

 

— Não se preocupe, eu não fiz nenhuma loucura, Ygritte vai ficar longe da gente agora e é isso que importa. – Falei tocando seu ombro carinhosamente e minha irmã soltou um suspiro pesado.

 

— Espero que ela faça isso, você e Dany merecem ser felizes. – Sansa diz e eu sorrio.

 

— Ela vai, agora vá para casa e descanse, qualquer novidade aviso vocês. – Disse depositando um beijo em sua testa. Depois que Sansa saiu entrei no quarto de Dany, minha noiva estava deitada na cama de hospital.

 

— Jon. – Ela sussurrou meu nome quando me viu, movo minhas pernas mais rápido para alcança-la, sentei ao seu lado na ponta da cama, ela estava um pouco pálida, quando segurei sua mão lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

 

— Eu quase o perdi Jon, eu estava com tanto medo. – Ela disse, mordo o lábio, encosto minha testa na sua.

 

— Está tudo bem agora amor, você não o perdeu, vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de vocês agora. – Eu digo tentando deixá-la mais calma, Sam permanece em silêncio respeitando nosso momento.

 

— Aquela mulher Jon, eu não posso lidar mais com ela, não enquanto eu estou grávida pelo menos. – Daenerys desabafa. Me dói ver o seu olhar cheio de angústia e dor.

 

— Ela não vai nos incomodar eu prometo a você. – Afirmo com segurança e Daenerys franze o cenho na minha direção.

 

— O que você fez Jon? – Ela me pergunta preocupada e respiro fundo. Sansa diz que ela tinha que ficar calma, como não quero deixá-la mais agitada escolho mentir.

 

— Eu não fiz nada, ela me procurou e disse que sente muito por tudo, que não queria fazer mal a você ou ao bebê, ela prometeu ficar longe agora, inclusive disse que vai passar um tempo fora do país depois do casamento dela. – Eu digo e Daenerys suspira.

 

— Nossa isso foi surpreendente eu não esperava algo assim da parte dela, mas sinceramente é um alívio tremendo saber que ela vai ficar longe. – Minha noiva afirma apertando minha mão me dando um pequeno sorriso, e tenho a certeza de ter feito a coisa certa, me viro em direção a Sam e pergunto:

 

— Como ela está meu amigo? – Ele se aproxima nos dando um pequeno sorriso.

 

— Bom, como eu disse a Daenerys o pior já passou, mas vocês vão ter que ser muito cuidadosos pelo menos pelas próximas duas semanas, amanhã você vai poder leva-la para casa, mas Daenerys deve ficar em repouso absoluto, e não ter nenhuma raiva nesse período, estamos entendidos? – Sam perguntou e tanto eu como Dany concordamos, eu a carregaria pelos cômodos da casa se fosse preciso.

 

— Bom agora que você chegou papai podemos fazer o último exame de hoje. – Sam disse e Daenerys apertou minha mão, olhei para os dois confusos então vi meu amigo puxar uma máquina para ao lado de Dany, eu sorri sabendo agora do que se tratava.

 

Daenerys abriu o botão da camisola de hospital que ela estava usando, observei Sam passar o gel em sua barriga, meu coração começou a bater forte dentro do meu peito.

 

— Prontos para verem o seu filho? – Ele perguntou e eu troquei um olhar emocionado com Daenerys.

 

— Sim. – Respondemos juntos, quando Sam começou a mexer o aparelho sobre o estômago de Dany, aquele som começou a encher a sala, forte e preciso, Daenerys apertou minha mão com mais força e eu sorri pra ela, as lágrimas escorrendo livres pelo seu rosto, eu mesmo não consegui conter as minhas depois desse dia infernal, depois de quase perder nossa criança, o sonho do seu coração batendo forte era mais do que eu podia aguentar, era tudo que eu precisava, ele estava ali mostrando para mim e para sua mãe que ele ou ela era um lutador.

 

— Parabéns papais está tudo normal, isso é uma ótima notícia, parece que o seu bebê está decidido mesmo a nascer Daenerys. – Sam disse e ela sorri entre as lágrimas.

 

— Ele vai. – Eu afirmo e ela beija os meus lábios levemente.

 

— Sim, ele vai. – Ela fala se separando de mim, nossos olhos voltam para a tela a nossa frente, eu simplesmente não consigo parar de olhar para a minúscula forma do nosso filho, nosso pequeno guerreiro.

 

PVO Daenerys

 

Sam tinha me dado alta hoje pela manhã, Jon tinha arrumado a cama da forma mais confortável possível, eu teria que passar o máximo de tempo nela nos próximos dias, eu estava tentando permanecer o mais calma possível, mas eu ainda estava apavorada, quando cheguei ao hospital eu estava com tanto medo de ter perdido esse criança, mas depois quando ouvi o coraçãozinho dele batendo forte, foi mágico, então eu sabia que tinha que tentar de tudo para não perder a cabeça, Jon estava fazendo o possível pra me ajudar nisso, a porta do quarto se abriu e Lyanna entrou correndo subindo na cama para me abraçar, a apertei nos meus braços sentindo o cheiro da sua loção.

 

— Ei garotinha vai com calma, lembra que eu disse que você tinha que ser cuidadosa com a mamãe? – Jon perguntou e ela olhou para o pai sem me soltar.

 

— Sim papai, mamãe o papai disse que a senhora está dodói, eu vou cuidar de você, está bem. – Ela afirmou enquanto segurava o meu rosto entre suas mãozinhas, sorri largamente, minha garotinha era a coisinha mais fofa do mundo, beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

 

— Com você e seu papai cuidando de mim tenho certeza que vou ficar boa rapidinho. – Disse para ela que assentiu me soltando e descendo pra falar com o bebê na minha barriga.

 

— OI BEBÊ FICA BEM TÁ, EU TE AMO, EU TÔ MUITO ANSIOSA PARA CONHECER VOCÊ, MAS A MAMÃE E O PAPAI DISSERAM QUE VAI DEMORAR UM POUCO. – Lyanna falou praticamente aos gritos me fazendo rir.

 

— Lys você não precisa gritar amor, o bebê vai ouvir se você falar normalmente. – Jon falou enquanto se sentava ao nosso lado na ponta da cama, Lyanna franziu o cenho olhando o pai com desconfiança, me fazendo rir, a forma que ela estreitou os olhos era igualzinha à forma como Jon costumava fazer isso.

 

— Tem certeza disso papai? – Ela perguntou seriamente.

 

— Sim meu amor, não se preocupe, ele sabe que você o ama, e que você vai ajudar a mamãe e o papai cuidarem dele certo? – Jon questionou e ela sorriu mostrando os dentinhos.

— Sim, eu também vou encher o bebê de beijinhos. – Ela disse empolgada, troquei um sorriso com Jon, toda essa empolgação dela me deixava muito feliz e aliviada.

 

— Agora vamos deixar a mamãe descansar está bem? – Jon pediu se levantando e oferecendo a mão pra ela, Lys se agarrou a mim novamente balançando a cabeça negativamente.

 

— Eu quero ficar com a mamãe papai, ela tá dodói, não podemos deixar ela sozinha, quer dizer sozinha com o bebê, ela disse colocando a mão carinhosamente em cima da minha barriga deitando a cabeça no meu peito, ter ela junto de mim era reconfortante então pedi para o meu noivo deixá-la comigo, Jon concordou e beijou nós duas na testa antes de ir preparar um lanche pra gente, Lyanna subiu um pouco mais na cama e começou a cariciar o meu cabelo, murmurando uma das canções que eu cantava pra ela.

 

— O que você está fazendo princesa? – Perguntei virando a cabeça para encara-la.

 

— Cuidando de você mamãe. – Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo, seu gesto aqueceu fortemente o meu coração fechei os olhos sorrindo, a minha filha era realmente uma garota muito especial.

 

Meses depois

 

Daenerys se mexeu na cama sentindo algo gelado tocar a sua mão, quando abriu os olhos percebeu que se tratava do focinho de Ghost, sorriu ao se dar conta do pequeno buquê de flores de inverno preso na coleira do cachorro, suspirando alegremente puxou as flores abrindo o bilhete que veio preso nas mesmas.

_Infelizmente Sansa e minha mãe me proibiram de subir e te ver hoje, aparentemente elas levam muito a sério esse lance de que o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, sendo assim só me restou acatar aquelas duas, eu espero que você tenha um ótimo dia meu amor, saiba que estou contando as horas para jurar meu amor eterno a você no bosque sagrado em frente aos deuses e nossa família e então finalmente poder chama-la de minha esposa._

_Sempre seu J.S_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou ouvindo sinos de casamento tocando? Tentar postar depois do episódio de domingo caso eu esteja em condições emocionais rsrs bjs


	27. Casamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente antes da explicações eu recomendo lerem esse capítulo ao som da musica Madilyn Bailey halo( para melhor experiência) desculpem não postar no domingo, gente que ep foi aquele quase não sobrevive rsrs.

 

 

Daenerys inalou profundamente o cheiro das flores fechando os olhos, deixando um sorriso bobo escapar pela sua face, a platinada mal podia acreditar que esse dia finalmente havia chegado, uma de suas mãos deslizou até a curva crescente de seu estômago onde sua criança estava começando a se tornar visível. Apesar de todos os sustos eles haviam conseguido passar pelo primeiro trimestre, no entanto ainda teriam que ser cuidadosos, Sam havia dito a ela e a Jon que o maior risco havia passado, Danny achava que só poderia estar vivendo um sonho, tudo estava tão perfeito que às vezes era difícil acreditar que isso estava realmente acontecendo com ela, para aumentar ainda mais a sua felicidade, há três dias Jon e ela tinham dado entrada no cartório para que seu nome fosse anexado a certidão de nascimento de Lyanna, o advogado disse que o casamento dos dois faria que o processo corresse mas rápido, então em menos de dois meses Lyanna seria sua filha diante da justiça. Lys finalmente teria o espaço de mãe preenchido em sua certidão, Daenerys sabia que não precisava de um papel para dizer que a garotinha era sua filha, mas ela não podia evitar a alegria em saber que a sua doce menina carregaria o seu nome, igualmente ao bebê que ela estava esperando.

 

— Olha só quem já está acordada para o grande dia meninas. – Elia disse alto entrando no quarto, fazendo Daenerys sorrir para esposa de seu pai, logo suas madrinhas e mãe do seu noivo se juntaram a ela.

 

— Antes de começarmos o dia da noiva preparamos um café da manhã reforçado para você querida. – Cat disse depositando uma bandeja com pães, morangos, suco de laranja, iogurte, pudim.

 

— Obrigada meninas, eu estou tão ansiosa eu mal posso acreditar que é hoje. – Daenerys declara enquanto pega um iogurte para comer.

 

— Ah querida todas nós estamos, eu mal posso acreditar que o meu menino vai se casar. – Catelyn Stark declara visivelmente emocionada, enquanto as outras mulheres na sala trocam sorrisos a caçula Stark gira os olhos.

 

— Mãe o seu “menino” é um barbudo de quase vinte e seis anos, muito bom em fazer bebês por sinal. – A jovem Stark declara de forma provocativa fazendo sua mãe balançar a cabeça negativamente.

  
 

— Arya. – Sansa repreendeu a irmã, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

 

— Liguei para o hotel, está tudo certo para o dia da noiva, e a fotógrafa vai estar lá em uma hora. – Missandei declara animada. – As madrinhas atenciosas tinham se juntado com seus pares e tinham presenteado Jon e Daenerys com um dia de noivos num hotel, claro que em hotéis diferentes, eles queriam garantir que só se encontrariam na hora da cerimônia, o casamento seria no finzinho da tarde uma cerimônia civil religiosa, Jon queria muito se casar de acordo com o culto da sua família, a platinada não se importou, tudo que queria era me casar com esse homem maravilhoso que teve a sorte de encontrar, além de que a mesma achou a cerimônia muito bonita.

 

— Então temos que nos apressar, não é mesmo meninas? Sansa não se esqueça de guardar o vestido de Danny no carro. – Cat avisou a ruiva que bufou.

 

— Claro que eu não vou esquecer o vestido dela mãe, é mais fácil eu deixar a Arya do que aquele precioso vestido, minha obra prima. – A ruiva retrucou fazendo as outras mulheres rirem.

 

— Não custa avisar, afinal é o casamento do seu irmão com essa adorável jovem, tudo tem que sair perfeito.

 

— Tenho certeza que sim, afinal de contas eu tenho as melhores madrinhas. – Daenerys declarou, afastando a bandeja de café da manhã, já se sentia satisfeita, e não queria correr o risco de pôr tudo pra fora.

 

— Oh. – Margaery declarou emocionada segurando a mão fechada em cima do coração. – Abraço coletivo. – Declarou em seguida fazendo todas as mulheres correrem para cima da cama e abraçarem a platinada com força.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

— Ainda não acredito que você dispensou aquela stripper loira maravilhosa ontem, eu sei que você vai ser casar, mas uma dança no colo não iria fazer mal algum, fique sabendo que você desperdiçou sua última chance de liberdade antes de você sabe pôr a corda no pescoço. – Theon reclamou pela segunda vez, os meninos tinham se divido em carros em direção ao hotel onde Jon teria seu dia de noivo, o moreno girou os olhos e bufou, talvez ele devesse ter pensado duas vezes antes de chama-lo para ser seu padrinho, mas infelizmente Sam tinha um parto para fazer, uma situação delicada e o casal só aceitaria ser atendido por ele, Jon ficou um pouco chateado no começo, mas compreendia totalmente a situação, ele fazia questão que Sam fosse o médico responsável por Danny no dia que o filho deles fosse nascer, com Sam fora ele ficou sem muitas opções.

 

— Eu não vou discutir isso de novo, não me parecia nada certo ficar de gracinha com outras mulheres, enquanto Daenerys estava em casa tendo uma noite relaxada com as amigas, ela confia em mim, eu nunca faria nada pra decepcioná-la, e eu não estou colocando a corda no pescoço Theon, eu vou me casar com a mulher mas incrível que eu já conheci, quando você encontrar uma mulher que te faça sentir pelo menos cinquenta por cento do que Daenerys me faz, você vai entender exatamente o que eu quero dizer. – Jon falou com convicção ao homem ao seu lado.

 

Theon levantou as mãos em rendição: — Tudo bem senhor noivo, não está, mas aqui quem falou, só pra constar tá pra nascer à mulher que vai me fazer deixar a minha vida maravilhosa que eu levo. – O Rapaz falou provocativo.

 

— Tá pra nascer uma mulher que queira ter um relacionamento com você né, nós que somos seus amigos mal te aguentamos. – Robb Stark provocou fazendo os amigos riram, menos o jovem Greyjoy que fechou a cara.

 

— Muito engraçadinho Stark. – Respondeu enquanto os outros ainda riam.

 

— Bem chegamos no hotel, vamos lá caras temos que nos preparar pois hoje à noite nosso lobo branco vai ser um homem casado. – Robb disse desarrumando o cabelo de Jon, o moreno não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, hoje ele se casaria com a mulher da sua vida.

—————————

 

Jon estava terminando de arrumar sua gravata negra que se destacava por cima da sua camisa social branca, Sansa havia escolhido, pois combinava perfeitamente com o terno negro que ele escolheu para usar em seu casamento, sua irmã mais velha e sua madrasta sempre diziam que preto era a sua cor, quando finalmente terminou, o jovem se encarou no espelho, ao ver sua imagem refletida naquele objeto começou a se sentir estranhamente nervoso, olhando o relógio o moreno notou que faltava um pouco mais de uma hora para seu casamento, ele havia passado o dia inteiro sem falar com Daenerys e agora mal podia esperar para vê-la caminhado em sua direção no bosque sagrado. Jon pensa em como tudo aconteceu entre eles de forma rápida, ele mal pode acreditar que quase havia deixado aquela linda mulher escapar pelos seus dedos, seu único arrependimento foi por ter perdido tanto tempo com preocupações e inseguranças que agora pareciam tão pequenas e bobas, como ele se sentia grato por ter seguido o conselho do seu pai e irmão no dia do seu aniversário. O moreno foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma batida na porta.

 

— Pode entrar. – Responde dando uma última olhada no espelho antes de se virar para encarar o rosto aflito do seu irmão.

 

— Jon, cara tente não pirar, mas Daenerys desistiu do casamento. – Robb anuncia e Jon sente como se o teto tivesse caído sobre ele.

 

— Como assim ela desistiu? Eu preciso falar com ela, você tem certeza disso Robb? Tem certeza que isso não é um engano? – Jon pergunta em tom desespero, ele simplesmente não pode acreditar no que acabou de ouvir.

 

— Fala alguma coisa cara. – Jon quase grita em direção ao seu irmão que está olhando seriamente para o chão, mas então o jovem explode em gargalhadas.

 

— Você precisava ver a sua cara irmão, não seja bobo aquela mulher te ama, ela nunca faria isso com você. –  O irmão declara e Jon lhe dá um pequeno empurrão.

 

— Porra Robb o que você tem na cabeça, você quase me matou, nunca mais faça algum assim de novo entendeu? – Jon fala seriamente esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

 

— Desculpa cara, foi sua uma brincadeira, relaxa tá tudo certo, falei com Margaery, Danny e as meninas já estão se arrumando, aparentemente ela está tão ansiosa quanto você, desculpa mais uma vez foi uma brincadeira idiota. – Robb declarou vendo a expressão séria no rosto do irmão, Theon tinha apostado que ele não teria coragem de fazer isso, e Robb nunca foi bom em resistir em pregar uma pegadinha.

 

— Está bom Robb, só não faz nada assim de novo cara. – Jon diz aliviado por tudo não passar de uma brincadeira idiota de Robb.

 

— Meu deus você está lindo. – Cat exclama emocionada quando entra no quarto, seguida pelo marido, a matriarca Stark está vestindo um vestido longo estilo sereia com bordados dourados na parte frontal acima da cintura, os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque clássico, já seu marido usava um terno cinza escuro.

 

— Obrigado mãe. – Robb Stark fala sorridente colocando as mãos na cintura fazendo uma pose de modelo. – Jon gira os olhos enquanto seu pai tenta conter um sorriso.

 

— Você está muito bonito também filho, mas eu estava se referindo ao seu irmão. – A ruiva responde passando por Robb colocando suas mãos em cima do peito do outro filho.

 

— Você também está linda mãe. – Jon disse a fazendo sorrir.

 

— Bem eu tinha que ser certo, afinal é o casamento do meu filho mais velho, eu estou tão feliz por você querido, como está se sentindo? Nervoso? – Cat perguntou.

 

— Um pouco. – Jon responde, a ruiva lhe dá um sorriso acolhedor.

 

— Eu sei como é, mas agora falta pouco tempo, Robb você pode ver se o motorista que vai nos levar já chegou. – Cat pergunta encarando o seu outro filho que assente saindo do carro.

 

— Você não tem ideia de o quanto seu pai e eu estamos felizes por você, os deuses sabem que nem sempre eu fui uma boa mãe pra você. – A ruiva começou e Jon abriu a boca para interrompe-la, mas ela colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, fazendo sinal para deixa lá continuar.

 

— Quando seu pai te trouxe pra casa eu nem conseguia te olhar direito, Ned achou que era porque você era filho dele com outra mulher, mas não era por isso, eu sentia culpa, sua mãe tinha escondido você do seu pai porque ele havia a abandonado para ficar comigo, o único motivo de termos descoberto sobre você foi porque ela ficou doente, eu só conseguia sentir que eu tinha roubado aqueles anos de vocês dois, suas primeiras palavras, seus primeiros passos, momentos que Ned e você nunca teriam de volta, um belo dia você ficou doente e o médico disse que você ficaria bem se sobrevivesse à noite, Ned estava arrasado, eu o mandei para casa para descansar e checar Robb, eu me lembro de passar a noite acordada orando para os deuses para que eles não o tirassem de nós, eu prometi que deixaria a culpa para trás, que eu nunca te ignoraria de novo, que te amaria como uma das minhas crianças, no outro dia quando os medicamentos começaram a fazer efeito e você começou a melhorar eu estava tão grata, então eu cumpri minha promessa e foi mais fácil do que eu pensava, você era um lindo garotinho, tão parecido com o seu pai, ainda é, eu amo você meu amor, você é meu filho tanto quanto Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, estou tão orgulhosa de você, do homem que se tornou, você merece toda felicidade do mundo querido, e estou tão feliz por você ter encontrado alguém que te ama, que te faz tão bem, porque você meu amor merece toda a felicidade do mundo. – Quando a ruiva terminou de falar sentiu os braços do filho a puxando para um abraço.

 

— Obrigado mãe, obrigado por tudo mesmo, acredite, você foi a melhor mãe que eu poderia ter, eu te amo. – Jon disse se afastando enquanto a ruiva tentava segurar as lágrimas.

 

— Okay já chega senão eu vou acabar chorando, eu não posso estragar essa maquiagem, afinal eu tenho que estar linda para acompanhar um certo noivo até o altar, eu vou ver onde Robb foi procurar esse motorista. – Cat disse indo em direção do quarto deixando Jon e o pai sozinho.

 

— Jon.

 

— Pai.

 

— Você sabe que eu não sou tão bom em palavras como sua mãe, mas eu quero que saiba que esse dia é muito especial pra mim, afinal não é todo dia que seu filho mais velho casa, Ashara teria muito orgulho do homem que você se tornou Jon você e aquela garota nasceram um para o outro, eu vejo o quanto vocês se amam, mas meu filho nem sempre o casamento é fácil, vai haver momentos difíceis, mas vai haver momentos maravilhosos, tudo que você precisa fazer é ser paciente, honesto, e não a deixei esquecer o quanto você a ama. - Ned disse se aproximando do filho.

 

— Você sempre tem os melhores conselhos pai, obrigado acho que eu e Danny não estaríamos aqui se não fosse pela nossa conversa no dia do meu aniversário. – Jon disse e seu pai lhe dá um sorriso.

 

— Não se engane filho, cedo ou tarde vocês teriam ficado juntos, você já estava completamente apaixonado por ela naquela época, duvido que você teria conseguido manter seus sentimentos escondidos por muito mais tempo, mas fico feliz que tenham deixado de ser cabeça dura e me escutado, os deuses sabem como nós Starks podemos ser teimosos. – Jon riu balançando a cabeça concordando com o pai, Ned Stark dificilmente se enganava.

 

— Ei o motorista está aqui. – Robb gritou batendo na porta.

 

— Vamos logo então, afinal se atrasar é papel da noiva, não seu. – Ned disse abrindo caminho para o filho passar, enquanto ia em direção à porta Jon sentiu seu coração acelerar dentro do peito, estava na hora.

 

— Prontinho está perfeita agora. – A maquiadora fala para Daenerys quando finaliza sua maquiagem, suas madrinhas haviam acabado de sair, o carro que as levaria até onde seria a cerimônia tinha acabado de chegar, Lyanna tinha ido com elas, sua menina seria a dama de honra, ela estava tão animada.

 

— Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi – Elia disse entrando no quarto.

 

— Vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas. – A maquiadora disse se levantando para sair do quarto.

 

— Achei que você já tinha ido. – Daenerys disse se levantando ajeitando seu vestido, Sansa tinha feito um ótimo trabalho, o vestido era lindo. A parte de cima tinham um decote em v profundo, adornado por flores rendadas, até um pouco abaixo da cintura escondendo o pequeno volume de sua gravidez, então tinha uma fenda aberta deixando sua perna direita à mostra, a parte debaixo do  seu cabelo estava solto preso em uma pequena trança com algumas flores presas nela.  

 

— Ainda não, eu precisava dar isso a você antes. – Elia disse entregando a ela uma caixa de joias, quando abriu deu de cara com uma linda tiara cravejada com alguns diamantes, ela tinha visto essa tiara antes nas fotos de casamento de Elia.

 

— Eu gostaria que você a usasse hoje, minha mãe fez pra mim antes de morrer, ela fez uma joia para cada filho, então quando me mudei para o meu apartamento achei que a tinha perdido, mas meu irmão a encontrou, no dia que eu conheci seu irmão eu estava a usando, e a usei no dia do meu casamento também, ela sempre me trouxe muita sorte então espero que traga para você também. – Elia disse fazendo Daenerys se emocionar.

 

— E sabem o que dizem, não é? A noiva precisa de algo azul. —  A morena disse apontando para o buquê em cima da cama, adornado por rosas brancas e azuis de inverno.

 

— E algo velho e emprestado. – Disse pegando a tiara e a ajeitando na cabeça da platinada.

 

— Como eu tinha pensado, combinou perfeitamente. — A mulher disse depois de ver como ficou e então a platinada abraçou.

 

— Obrigada Elia por tudo que tem feito por mim, quando Rhaella morreu eu era muito nova, eu não tenho muitas lembranças dela, você tem cuidado de mim como uma mãe desde que eu te conheci, me aconselhando, sendo paciente e agora isso, eu não tenho palavras para te agradecer. – Daenerys disse essas palavras desfazendo o a braço e segurando nas mãos da morena, essa que acabou derramando algumas lágrimas por causa de suas doces palavras.

 

— Pare de falar, eu tenho que guardar algumas lágrimas para a cerimônia, você encontrou um bom homem Daenerys, não tenha medo, tudo vai ser diferente dessa vez querida, e seu pai e eu estaremos sempre aqui por você. – Daenerys assentiu concordando tentando conter sua própria emoção.

 

— Bem, eu tenho que ir afinal vou entrar com o pai do noivo, te vejo lá. – A morena disse depositando um beijo em sua testa e saindo pela porta do quarto, a platinada respirou fundo e se olhou no espelho, ela realmente parecia muito bonita, esperava que Jon gostasse, ela estava se sentindo nervosa, mas tão feliz, anos atrás ela tinha subido em um altar pela primeira vez, tudo deu tão errado, que ela achava que deveria estar sentindo medo dessa vez, mas Daenerys não consegue encontrar nenhuma gota sequer de temor em seu coração, seu Jon nunca seria como o homem com que ela se casou anos atrás, ela tinham certeza disso, a platinada sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa dessa vez.

— Elia disse que você estava linda, mas acho que linda é um adjetivo pequeno para tanta beleza. – A voz de seu pai a tira de seus pensamentos, ela vira para encara-lo, o loiro usa um terno preto com uma gravata azul no mesmo tom das rosas no seu buque.

 

— Obrigada, é meu casamento, eu tinha que caprichar certo. – Ela brinca enquanto caminha em sua direção, ela pode ver as pequenas lágrimas em seus olhos azuis.

 

— Eu estou tão feliz por você filha, tudo que eu sempre  quis foi a sua felicidade, eu agradeço todos os dias aos deuses por ter te encontrado por você ter me dado uma segunda chance, a oportunidade de te acompanhar nesse dia tão importante, eu te amo, eu sempre te amei, eu queria ter sido um pai melhor pra você, eu perdi tantas coisas...— Ele começou, mas Daenerys o interrompeu segurando sua mão.

 

— Isso não importa mais, o que importa é que estamos juntos agora, você é a razão de eu ter tudo que eu tenho agora, sem você eu provavelmente nem estaria viva, no momento mais difícil da minha vida, foi você que me ajudou a não desistir, por sua causa em vim morar nessa cidade, eu conheci Jon, eu ganhei uma filha, e vi o impossível acontecer. – Ela diz colocando a mão livre em cima do estômago.

 

— Não tem ninguém melhor nesse mundo para me levar até o altar, eu só tenho um pedido. – Daenerys fala e Rhaegar a olha com curiosidade.

 

— Qual? – Ele pergunta.

 

— Só não me deixe cair. – Ela brinca e ele ri.

 

— Nunca querida, nunca.

 

Jon olha para o relógio pela segunda vez, todos os convidados já haviam chegado, Daenerys estava uns trinta minutos atrasada, ele estava começando a ficar nervoso.

— Relaxe querido toda noiva atrasa, seu pai me esperou por quase uma hora, ela já deve estar chegando. – Sua madrasta disse ao seu lado numa tentativa de acalma-lo. – Ela já chegou pelo visto. – Ned disse quando viu as madrinhas e padrinhos se preparando para entrar, apesar do o casamento ser ao ar livre, alguns arcos com flores do bosque impediam que Jon visse a noiva daquela distância.

 

Quando a música começou a tocar Jon sentiu suas mãos suando, ele respirou fundo e se concentrou em olhar para frente, a primeira a entrar foi Sansa acompanhada por Renly seguida por Margaery e Robb, Missandei e Theon, Arya e Edd.

 

Então Jon avistou sua linda menina, ela usava um vestido branco segurando uma cesta com pétalas de flores. O cabelo ruivo preso em um tipo de coque, então ela começou a andar, atrás dela viu Daenerys entrando ao lado do pai, a visão da mulher fez com que Jon perdesse o fôlego, Daenerys sempre foi linda, mas a visão dela agora era divina, como um anjo descendo do céu em sua direção, Jon não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, ele não queria perder nenhum momento, seu coração parecia que iria explodir dentro do peito de tão rápido que estava batendo.

 

Daenerys segurava firme no homem a seu lado com medo de cair, Jon estava lindo, ele tinha cortado um pouco do cabelo e aparado a barba ela notara, parecendo muito mais jovem, ele estava lindo naquele terno preto, o jeito que ele a olhava a fez tremer, ela queria correr em sua direção, mas temia que se andasse mais rápido tropeçaria em seus próprios pés, seu coração estava batendo rápido, ela não notou as pessoas sentadas nos bancos, tudo que ela podia olhar era o homem a sua frente.

 

— Cuide bem dela. – Rhaegar disse entregando Daenerys a ele, Jon assentiu, enquanto observava Danny entregar seu buquê a sua mãe.  

 

— Pode deixar. – Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da mulher a sua frente, as mãos de Daenerys estavam trêmulas quando ela segurou as mãos geladas de Jon.

 

— Você parece um anjo.  – Ele sussurrou, ela sorriu.

 

— Você não está nada mal também. – Ela brincou tentando aplacar o nervosismo, ele sorriu.

 

— Quem se apresenta aos Deuses essa noite? – O mestre que realizaria a cerimônia perguntou

 

— Daenerys da casa Targaryen. – A platinada responde sem tirar os olhos de Jon.

 

— E quem a recebe? —  Ele pergunta encarando o moreno.

 

— Jon da casa Stark. – Jon responde apertando a mão dela novamente, seus lábios curvados em um grande sorriso.

 

— Jon da casa Stark você tem consciência de suas responsabilidades com essa dama a partir desse dia de hoje até o dia de sua morte? – Ele pergunta.

 

— Sim. – Jon responde.

 

— Então faça seu juramento a ela agora.  – O mestre fala, então Ghost entra no salão carregando uma pequena almofada com as alianças, Daenerys ri surpresa, ela não sabia que o noivo passara mais de uma semana treinando essa entrada com o cachorro.

 

— Obrigado amigo. – Jon disse acariciando o lobo pegando a aliança personalizada que ele mesmo havia encomendado para esse dia.

 

— Daenerys Targaryen eu juro a partir desse dia até o ultimo dia da minha vida te amar, te proteger, te respeitar como igual, te ouvir, cuidar-te na saúde e na doença, estar ao seu lado na riqueza e na pobreza, tome esse anel como símbolo do meu juramento a você no dia de hoje. – Jon diz as últimas palavras enquanto desliza o anel prateado adornado com pequenos brilhantes no dedo da mulher a sua frente, quando termina ele beija o local, e Daenerys respira fundo tentando controlar a emoção, enquanto isso as madrinhas já estão derramando algumas lágrimas, bem como alguns convidados.

 

— Daenerys da casa Targaryen você tem consciência de suas responsabilidades com este cavalheiro a partir desse dia até o dia de sua morte? – O homem pergunta a ela, Daenerys toma uma respiração antes de responder.

 

— Sim.

 

— Então faça seu juramento a ele agora. – O mestre indica e ela sorri, pegando a outra aliança prateada com diamantes negros presos nela.

 

— Jon Stark eu juro a partir desse dia até o último dia da minha vida te amar, te proteger, te respeitar como igual, te ouvir, cuidar-te na saúde e na doença, estar ao seu lado na riqueza e na pobreza, tome esse anel como símbolo do meu juramento a você no dia de hoje. – Ela termina com a voz trêmula colando o anel no dedo do homem a sua frente repetindo o gesto de beijar a sua mão.

 

— Que os deuses antigos abençoem essa união, peço aos noivos que se ajoelhem agora e façam uma pequena prece aos deuses agora. — O Mestre orienta e Jon ajuda Daenerys a se ajoelhar, eles dão as mãos novamente e fecham os olhos.

 

Tudo que Jon pode pedir é que os deuses nunca tirem essa mulher dele, que a criança que ela espera nasça em segurança, e que ele nunca seja responsável por fazê-la sofrer, que ela o ame até seu último dia juntos, porque ele certamente irá.

 

Daenerys agradece a sorte de ter encontrado esse homem, e ora para que seja capaz de fazê-lo feliz até o fim de seus dias juntos, para que a criança que ela carrega nasça com saúde, que tenha os olhos do pai, e que Jon nunca duvide de seu amor por ele.

 

— Agora os noivos dirão algumas palavras um para o outro se assim desejarem. – O Mestre diz enquanto eles se levantam.

— Eu gostaria. – Os dois falam ao mesmo tempo e riem um para o outro, Daenerys faz sinal para Jon começar, ele respira fundo e a olha no fundo dos olhos.

 

— Antes de te conhecer eu achei que sabia o que era o amor, doce engano, eu nunca senti por ninguém metade do que eu sinto por você Daenerys, você tira meu fôlego mulher. – Jon brinca arrancando algumas risadas dos convidados, então continua:

 

— Falando sério agora, antes de te conhecer eu não sabia o que era rir atoa, você me faz sentir que tenho em minhas mãos o mais valioso tesouro do mundo, você é a pessoa mais forte e mais doce que eu conheci, você roubou meu coração sem que eu me desse conta, você preencheu o vazio e arrancou a tristeza que havia se instalado no meu coração, eu amo o som da sua risada, amo o jeito que você franze a testa quando está com raiva, eu não sou muito bom em palavras, mas o que eu quero dizer é que eu sou um homem melhor desde que te conheci, você desperta o melhor de mim, obrigado por me amar, por ter acolhido minha filha como sua, eu te amo Daenerys, te amo tanto que uma vida só ao seu lado parece pouco para todo o amor que carrego no meu peito, mas eu prometo a você que a maior missão da minha vida vai ser te fazer feliz todos os dias da nossa vida. – Quando ele terminou Daenerys não pode conter algumas lágrimas, ela realmente amava esse homem.

 

— Jon você e Lyanna são mais do que eu poderia sonhar, quando eu te conheci meu coração estava em pedaços, minha alma cheia de dores e cicatrizes, então você chegou e foi me curando pouco a pouco, você mudou a minha vida, e me mostrou como e ser amada de verdade, como o amor pode ser bom, mágico, você me fez acreditar que eu poderia ser feliz, eu nunca imaginei que depois de tudo que eu vivi eu me apaixonaria tão profundamente por alguém, mas então você chegou e roubou meu coração, a verdade é que eu não consigo mas imaginar a minha vida sem você, eu nem quero, o que eu quero na verdade é passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, amo tudo em você, até a sua carranca pela manhã quando você acorda, amo seu sorriso, amo sua gentileza, amo o pai maravilhoso que você é para nossa menininha, e que eu sei que será para esse bebê que estou esperando, obrigada por abrir seu coração pra mim é me deixar entrar, eu prometo que vou cuidar bem dele. – Daenerys termina com a voz embargada, Jon deixa algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto, ela estende a mão para enxuga-las.

 

— Eu amo você. – Eles dizem juntos.

 

—  Depois dessas palavras emocionantes, eu vos declaro em nome da justiça e dos deuses antigos marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva.

 

—  Eu esperei o dia todo por isso. – Jon sussurra perto de seu rosto antes de puxa-la para os seus lábios, o que era para ser um beijo casto, logo se transforma em um beijo intenso, Jon a beija como na primeira vez no meio daquele jardim da sua casa. Os convidados aplaudem e os padrinhos assoviam, os pais sorriem orgulhoso.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Pvo Daenerys

Depois da cerimônia após todos nos parabenizarem fomos para a sala de baile do bosque sagrado para a recepção do nosso casamento, onde eu finalmente pude comer algo, pelos deuses, eu estava faminta, eu  também não consegui parar de sorrir eu estava tão feliz, não me lembro de sentir tanta felicidade antes como eu estava sentindo nesse momento, meu marido parecia compartilhar do mesmo sentimento, eu nunca tinha o visto sorrir tanto.

 

— Hora da Dança dos noivos. – Sansa subiu no palco para avisar, logo a pista ficou vazia e Jon se levantou me dando a mão e me levando em direção a pista, quando a música começou a tocar ele colou nossos corpos e começamos a nos mover juntos.

 

— Parece justo não é, já que tudo começou com a nossa dança no dia do meu aniversário. – Ele brincou antes de me girar.

— Não sei, acho que tudo começou naquela festa em que eu te beijei para provocar Ygritte. – Brinco, ele ri me girando mais uma vez.

 

— Você quer dizer na festa em que eu te beijei certo? A única coisa que você fez foi encostar os lábios nos meus castamente. – Ele me provoca e eu rio.

 

— Eu me lembro disso, você se aproveitou bastante da situação senhor Stark. – Digo e ele dá de ombros levemente, enquanto sinto vários flashs sobre nós.

 

— O que eu poderia fazer? Você estava tão linda naquela noite senhora Stark, quase tão bonita como hoje, eu disse quase, você não tem ideia do que esse vestido está fazendo comigo, eu não vejo a hora de consumar o nosso casamento. – Ele sussurra provocativamente perto do meu ouvido, me deixando quente, eu também não via hora de consumarmos nosso casamento, ele naquele terno preto estava me matando.

 

— Mais algumas horas e você vai poder fazer o que quiser comigo marido. – Respondo provocativamente também.

 

— O que eu quiser esposa? – Pergunta.

 

— O que quiser. – Eu respondo e a música termina, sorrio pra ele maliciosamente enquanto as pessoas aplaudem.

 

Depois disso dançamos com alguns familiares antes de cortamos o bolo e tirarmos mais algumas fotos, gemo mordendo uma fatia do bolo de limão, estava delicioso, devoro o bolo provocativamente tentando chamar atenção do moreno ao meu lado, após nos sentarmos para ouvir alguns discursos, sinto a mão de Jon apertando minha coxa exposta pelo vestido por de baixo da mesa, então ele se inclina na minha direção,  sua respiração quente no meu ouvido.

 

— Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer menina levada, melhor você parar antes que eu arranque você dessa mesa na frente de todo mundo e te leve até o primeiro quarto que eu conseguir encontrar. – Ele diz com a voz rouca de desejo fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar. – Disfarço sorrindo inocentemente em sua direção.

 

— Não sei do que você está falando marido, estou apenas saboreando esse bolo, está delicioso. – Digo enquanto provo, mais um pouco do glacê, Jon leva a mão até meu queixo me puxando para um beijo, ele morde meu lábio inferior provocativamente antes de se afastar, aperto minhas pernas juntas sentindo o desejo crescer dentro de mim.

 

— Você tem razão, está delicioso. – Ele diz maliciosamente antes de se afastar de mim, olho para frente Robb levanta da mesa pegando o microfone, tento me concentrar nas palavras do meu cunhado e ignorar os dedos provocativos do meu marido sobre minha coxa.

 

— Bem nós padrinhos queríamos falar algumas palavras ao casal, como somos muitos e não queremos passar a noite toda aqui escutando todo mundo falar eu fui um dos escolhidos para fazer o discurso de casamento, afinal eu não sou apenas um padrinho, também sou irmão do noivo, mas vocês já sabem disso, eu queria começar dizendo que Daenerys você escolheu o irmão errado...

 

— ROBB. – Margaery gritou jogando uma das flores que enfeitava a mesa em sua direção, interrompendo o meu cunhado fazendo todos rirem.

 

— É brincadeira, desculpem pessoal ela não tem muito senso de humor, é um pouquinho agressiva as vezes. – Robb diz apontando para loira que gira os olhos.

 

— Mas voltando ao meu discurso, eu queria te agradecer profundamente em nome da minha família por se casar com esse homem, a gente tinha quase certeza que Jon iria ficar encalhado, provavelmente comprar alguns gatos quando Lyanna entrasse na faculdade. – Todos rimos com sua afirmativa, menos Jon que bufou ao meu lado, mas tinha uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios.

 

— Obrigado por livrar meu irmão desse triste destino, Jon pode ser um pouco cabeça dura as vezes, mas é um bom homem é o melhor irmão mais velho que eu poderia ter, obrigado cara por todas as vezes que você me livrou de roubadas, obrigado por todos os excelentes conselhos que me deu, e por sempre cuidar de mim mesmo eu sendo só alguns meses mais novo que você, você merece toda a felicidade do mundo, e obrigada Danny por existir, acredite, em todos esses anos eu nunca vi Jon ser tão feliz como ele é ao seu lado. O que posso dizer é bem-vinda a matilha, você é uma de nós agora. – Robb terminou o discurso e todos aplaudiram, enquanto eu enxugava uma lágrima boba que tinha escorrido pelo meu rosto, suas palavras foram tão acolhedoras que não consegui me segurar.

 

Margaery foi a próxima.

 

— Primeiramente eu queria dizer que é bom você cuidar bem da minha amiga Stark, se não vou acabar batendo em você. – Ela brincou e eu ri.

 

— Não se preocupe, eu vou. – Jon gritou ao meu lado.

 

— É bom mesmo. Quando eu conheci Daenerys viramos amigas instantaneamente, nos dias de hoje pode ser difícil encontrar pessoas em que se possa confiar verdadeiramente, e você é uma dessas pessoas, você não transformou apenas a vida de Jon, mas a minha também, graças a você eu pude me reaproximar de velhos amigos, pessoas importantes que eu havia perdido, eu sou muito grata em ser sua amiga e em poder estar aqui hoje e ter presenciado você se casar com o homem que ama, qualquer um aqui que não tenha nenhum problema de visão pode ver de longe o quão importante você é pra ele, vocês dois são uma inspiração a qualquer um que acredite no amor, eu vi de perto a relação de vocês dois florescer, e cara nunca duvidem que vocês nasceram um para o outro, vocês são a prova viva do que chamamos de almas gêmeas, então a vocês. – Ela termina erguendo a taça de champanhe propondo um brinde, ergo minha própria taça emocionada, sorrio para Jon que aperta a minha mão livre na sua.

 

Depois nossos pais também falam algumas palavras, seguidos por alguns amigos e por último Sansa põe Lyanna em pé numa cadeira e anuncia que a pequena também quer deixar seus recados para os noivos, então segura o microfone em direção a nossa pequena.

 

— Eu tô muito feliz que o papai se casou com Danny, e que agora eu tenho uma mamãe que cuida muito bem de mim e que faz o meu papai muito feliz e que vai me dar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha daqui um tempo, eu amo vocês dois iguaizinhos. – Ela diz tímida com os olhares e o meu coração vira uma poça com tanta fofura.

 

Depois de aproveitarmos mais um pouco da festa Jon e eu decidimos sair, nos despedimos de Lys, ela ficaria com os avós durante esses dias, ela estava bem animada na verdade, Ned tinha prometido leva-la ao cinema com os garotos amanhã.

 

— Eii, você tem que jogar o buquê. – Missandei lembrou quando estávamos nos preparando para ir para o carro.

— Claro o buquê, se organizem meninas e comecem a contar. – Digo virando de costas me preparando para jogar.

 

— Um, dois, três. – Joguei o buquê e me virei pra ver quem tinha pegado, não contive as risadas quando me deparei com Loras balançando meu buquê na mão e as meninas murmuravam irritadas.

 

— Não foi justo, jogue de novo Danny. – Missandei reclamou me fazendo rir mais.

 

— Foi totalmente justo, o buquê caiu nos meus braços, desculpem garotas foi mais que justo, foi o destino.

 

— Agora eu e minha linda esposa temos que ir, obrigado a todos por virem e aproveitem o restante da festa. – Jon disse tocando a parte nua da minha costa me conduzindo para o carro, antes de chegarmos ao seu carro uma chuva de pétalas de flores nos atingiu, Jon abriu o carro pra mim e acenamos para os nossos amigos antes de sairmos.

 

— Então você vai finalmente me contar onde você vai me levar? – Perguntei e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto dirigia.

 

— Que graça teria se eu contasse. — Ele brinca, eu mordo o lábio frustrada. Eu estava tão curiosa sobre isso.

 

— Jon por favor. – Peço fazendo bico e ele ri.

 

— Não, agora porque você não aproveita a viagem e descansa um pouco, o caminho é um pouco demorado e tivemos um dia longo, preciso de você descansada para hoje à noite. – Ele diz tocando em minha perna, sei que ele não vai me contar então resolvi seguir o seu conselho. Ajeito o meu banco e tento dormir um pouco.

...........................................................................................................................

— Amor acorda, chegamos. – Sinto a voz de Jon me chamando depois de um tempo, abro os olhos tentando ajustar minha visão, olho ao redor e vejo algumas árvores, então finalmente olho pra frente e enxergo uma linda cabana, eu não estava esperando por isso, mas é uma agradável surpresa. Descemos do carro e vamos em direção a porta, quando entramos observo que nossas malas já estão na sala, o lugar é pequeno e aconchegante, observo a pequena lareira na sala e uma escada que provavelmente leva aos quartos.

 

— Eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia eu e você aqui por alguns dias longe de tudo, curtindo a companhia um do outro. – Ele diz circulando um braço sobre minha cintura e depositando beijos na minha nuca.

 

— Eu acho que é uma excelente ideia, eu não teria pensado em nada melhor. – Digo virando de frente pra ele circulando meus braços em seu pescoço enquanto me inclino para beijar seus lábios, ele mordisca e suga meu lábio inferior me deixando louca, enrosco meus dedos em seus cabelos o puxando pra mim, cada parte do meu corpo pulsando por toca-lo, senti-lo, Jon encosta a testa na minha quando quebramos nosso beijo em busca de ar, observo seus olhos escuros me olhando cheio de desejo, sei que ele pode ver o mesmo olhar nos meus olhos, então eu grito surpresa quando ele me suspende nos braços.

 

— Como a tradição manda. – Ele diz então me carrega pelas escadas até uma grande porta de madeira, quando entramos ele me coloca no chão, finalmente presto atenção no quarto, Jon tinha pensado em tudo, o quarto estava todo decorado com pétalas de flores e velas perfumadas.

 

— Você gosta? – Ele pergunta enquanto desliza o zíper do meu vestido.

 

— É perfeito, perfeito como o meu lindo marido, digo virando para ele deslizando seu blazer preto pra fora, os dedos de Jon queimam sobre minha pele enquanto ele desliza as alças do meu vestido o fazendo cair no chão, me deixando apenas com a calcinha de renda branca que eu estava usando.

 

— Você é tão linda, a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi, e agora você é minha, minha linda esposa. – Ele diz me puxando para outro beijo, e cada beijo eu sentia o desejo por ele crescendo dentro de mim.

 

— Eu acho que você está vestido demais marido.— Digo quebrando o beijo, deslizando minhas mãos até o nó de sua gravata a desfazendo, depois tudo passa como um flash pouco a pouco suas roupas fazem companhia para o meu vestido no chão, quando eu percebo estamos deslizando na cama seu corpo colocado no meu, me deixando louca com seu toque, seus beijos.

 

— Eu não aguento, mas eu preciso sentir você. – Jon confessa entre nossos beijos, eu concordo pois me sinto igual, então viro por cima dele, eu queria estar no topo, fazê-lo, enlouquecer, sem aviso seguro seu pênis e deslizo sobre ele, eu gemo com o contato, suas mãos deslizam por minha cintura, me incentivando a me mover mais rápido, então sobem apertando meus seios me fazendo gemer ainda mais, rebolo sobre ele então é sua vez de gemer.

 

Então prendo meu olhar no seu, Jon me olha como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa no mundo,  eu não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer esse homem, mas eu aproveitaria cada momento ao lado dele, sentindo uma imensa vontade de sentir seus lábios sobre os meus, novamente me inclino sobre ele tomando seus lábios nos meus, Jon acelera os movimentos, então sinto meu orgasmo se aproximando, Jon também percebe então nos gira ficando sobre mim, empurrando cada vez mais forte enquanto eu suspiro em seus lábios gritando seu nome quando finalmente atinjo ápice, ele vem logo atrás de mim, me enchendo com sua semente.

 

— Eu te amo. – Ele diz ofegante me encarando com seus olhos escuros.

 

— Eu amo você também marido. – Eu digo acariciando seu queixo, ele sorri antes de deslizar para fora de mim, me sinto fria com a perda de contato, mas logo seus braços estão ao meu redor me puxando para deitar sobre seu peito.

 

— Eu nunca vou esquecer do dia de hoje Danny, foi sem dúvidas um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida. – Ele sussurra antes de beijar minha têmpora, sorrio sobre sua pele, eu também nunca me esqueceria desse dia, do dia em que me tornei Daenerys Targaryen Stark.

 

Dois meses depois

Pvo drogo

 

— Você tem certeza que isso é verdade? Seu informante está certo? – Pergunto a Ramsey, estou furioso, Daenerys não tinha o direito de se casar com aquele homem.

 

— Sim, mas essa não é a pior parte, ela está grávida. – Ele diz e me levanto chocado.

 

— Isso não é possível, Daenerys não pode ter filhos. —  Eu digo, então ele me entrega uma foto.

 

— Ela parece bem grávida pra mim. – Meu amigo diz enquanto observo a imagem em minhas mãos, Daenerys estava radiante na foto ostentando uma barriga de grávida, pelo tamanho ela estava com cinco a seis meses, ela estava linda realmente, Daenerys era do tipo de mulher que ficava ainda mais bela durante a gravidez, essa notícia mudava tudo.

 

— Eu preciso ir para Winterfell imediatamente. – Eu digo a Ramsey.

 

— Eu posso arranjar isso, mas porque a pressa? Não seria melhor esperar a criança nascer. – Ele diz e eu nego com a cabeça então olho pra ele sorrindo.

 

— Que tipo de pai eu seria se eu perdesse o nascimento do meu próprio filho.

Continua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever a cerimônia e uma versão atualizada do casamento que vimos no show ..estou muito ansioso pra saber a opinião de vcs.. e sobre a série o que vcs acham eu confesso que estou com medo principalmente do futuro da Daenerys....bjs até o próximo.


	28. Lost Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu voltei...agora é pra ficar...  
> Eu lamento ter abandonado essa história por tanto tempo infelizmente passei por um bloqueio motivado a problemas pessoais...o plano era voltar com a fic com a volta de got porém a série só partiu meu coração então escrever sobre esse casal se tornou difícil por um tempo então quando comecei a escrever retorno do dragão fic pós temporada isso me ajudou muito a começar a superar aquele final é aqui estou eu de volta...quem puder escute o capítulo ouvindo a música Lost Stars Adam Levine  
> Bom penúltimo capítulo pra vocês.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

PVO Daenerys

Estava deitada em nosso sofá enquanto observava Lyanna abrir animada os presentes que estavam debaixo da enorme árvore de natal, que Jon insistiu em comprar quando descobriu que eu não tinha lembranças de ter tido uma um dia. Na noite anterior nossa família tinha se reunido para comemorar o natal aqui em casa, havia sido uma noite incrível, estar ali ao lado de todas aquelas pessoas, minha família, foi o melhor natal da minha vida, às vezes ainda parecia inacreditável como minha vida havia mudado neste último ano.

\- Olha mamãe eu ganhei um super quebra cabeça da frozen, eu posso brincar com ele agora, por favor. – Lyanna pediu balançando o quebra cabeça em minha direção.

\- Porque você não termina de abrir o restante dos seus presentes primeiro, depois você escolhe com qual brinquedo vai querer brincar primeiro. – Eu sugeri. Uma vez que sempre que minha filha abria um presente que era um brinquedo corria na minha direção o mostrando e pedindo para brincar com ele. Lys balançou a cabeça concordando, embora parecesse um pouco chateada, então eu apontei na direção onde eu e Jon escondemos hoje de manhã o presente que ela havia pedido para o papai Noel, uma casinha para suas bonecas.

\- Sabe, eu vi uma caixa vermelha com o seu nome ali na árvore, não foi ninguém da nossa família que deixou, você por acaso imagina quem poderia ter sido? – Eu perguntei. Os olhos castanhos de Lyanna começaram a brilhar cheios de expectativa.

\- Deve ter sido o Papai Noel mamãe. – Ela disse animada antes de sair correndo para abrir o pacote.

\- Olha mamãe é a casa de bonecas que eu queria. – Lyanna diz apontando para seu presente pulando animada pela sala, então Jaeherys chutou minha barriga me fazendo ofegar. Eu já estava no fim do sétimo mês, nós havíamos descoberto o sexo do bebê apenas no mês passado, eu aproveitei nosso jantar de comemoração de dois meses de casamento para dar a notícia ao meu marido, eu entreguei uma caixa com um macaquinho que eu havia comprado para o bebê que dizia: o garotinho do papai. A expressão no rosto do meu marido no momento que ele abriu a caixa é algo que eu nunca vou esquecer, primeiro o choque, então um sorriso incrédulo, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas que ele tentou inutilmente segurar, então ele se levantou beijando minha barriga falando com o nosso filho, se virou para mim dizendo, um avisei. 

Apesar da alegria de descobrir o sexo do bebê, o sexto mês foi um pouco difícil para mim, eu tinha perdido Rhaego nesse mesmo período, Jon havia sido maravilhoso, sempre me consolando, me levando diariamente no hospital só para me mostrar como tudo estava bem, quando eu iniciei o sétimo mês eu finalmente comecei a relaxar, depois de algumas discussões nós finalmente decidimos que nomearíamos nosso filho Jaeharys, Jae como Lyanna gostava de chamar. 

\- Eu posso brincar com ela agora mamãe, por favor. – Lyanna pediu animadamente, eu não resisti aquela carinha, então deixei que ela brincasse. 

\- Olha papai o que eu ganhei do papai Noel. – Lyanna diz mostrando seu presente ao pai quando Jon entra na sala trazendo meu chocolate quente com alguns marshmellows, o cheiro da bebida fez com que eu soltasse um suspiro arrancando um sorriso de Jon que me entregou a bebida, antes de ser puxado por uma menininha ruiva ansiosa para mostrar a ele seu presente de natal que ela estava convencida ter ganhado do papai Noel. 

Quando eu terminei minha bebida eu sentei tentando me levantar com cuidado para colocar a caneca sobre a mesinha de centro, quando o bebê deu outro chute forte, então de novo eu levei minha mão a barriga, apesar do incômodo eu adorava sentir Jae se mexendo dentro de mim, um lembrete que ele era real, que estava vivo dentro de mim.

Jon veio em minha direção pegando a xícara da minha mão e colocando na mesinha antes de sentar comigo no sofá. 

\- Alguém está agitado hoje não é. – Jon disse quando tocou a minha barriga. 

\- Acho que ele está apenas cansado de ficar nesse espaço apertado por tanto tempo. – Eu respondi com humor.

\- Seja paciente meu filho, falta pouco agora. – Jon diz com o rosto próximo a minha barriga alisando-a com as mãos, depois de mais algumas palavras do pai, Jae finalmente se acalmou. 

\- Espero que você ainda tenha esse dom de acama-lo quando ele estiver aqui. – Eu brinquei com meu marido que abriu um pequeno sorriso antes de finalmente responder.

\- Pelos deuses, eu também. – Jon respondeu. Ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso, olhei para ele surpresa, na noite anterior Jon havia me dado de presente de natal uma linda caixinha de jóias.

\- Acho que o papai Noel deixou isso para você. – Ele brincou me entregando a caixinha. 

\- Amor, o que é isso? – Eu perguntei franzindo a testa em sua direção.

\- Porque você não abre e descobre. – Jon sugeriu, então eu balancei a cabeça em sua direção antes de abrir. Dentro da caixinha havia um cordão de ouro com um pingente de coração, eu notei que o pingente era daqueles tipos que abria, então eu o abri, lá dentro tinha um espaço vazio de um lado, mas no outro tinha uma foto do Jon com Lyanna no dia do nosso casamento.

\- Quando Jae nascer podemos colocar a foto dele aqui, assim mesmo quando estivermos longe você vai ter sempre ter uma parte nossa com você. – Jon diz tocando minha coxa com a mão, pequenas lágrimas traidoras se formaram em meus olhos, apesar da aparência mal humorada do meu marido ele era homem tão doce, eu estava cada dia mais apaixonada por esse homem, eu me inclinei puxando seu rosto contra o meu desesperada para sentir a sua boca contra minha, Jon sorriu então levando a mão minha nuca para aprofundar o beijo, como sempre acontecia, logo o nosso beijo se tornou mais desesperado, quando eu soltei um pequeno suspiro Jon quebrou o nosso beijo se lembrando de onde estávamos.

Olhei para Lyanna que ainda estava muito distraída com sua brincadeira para notar nosso pequeno show.

\- Então eu devo presumir que você gostou do presente? – Jon perguntou acariciando minha bochecha.

\- É claro que eu gostei meu amor, você está me mimando muito, assim eu vou ficar mal-acostumada. – Eu respondi sorrindo, beijando-o levemente dessa vez.

\- Essa é a intenção, eu posso? -  Jon perguntou pegando o colar da minha mão, assenti virando de costas levantando o meu cabelo, Jon prendeu o colar no meu pescoço e depositou um beijo que me deixou arrepiada.

\- Eu não vou tirar ele nunca mais, eu prometo. – Eu disse virando em sua direção antes de depositar mais um beijo em seus lábios. 

 

 

 

\- Você precisa me dizer de onde você tira toda essa beleza em pleno oito meses de gestação. – Margaery questionou enquanto ela me acompanhava na farmácia próxima da minha casa, eu tinha que pegar minhas vitaminas semanais.

\- Não sei, talvez seja ioga, somando algumas idas ao Spa que Elia me fez acompanhá-la no mês passado. – Respondi. Eu havia começado a frequentar aulas de ioga por recomendação de Sam, eu tinha lido que muitas mulheres faziam pois ajudava no parto normal, mas como Sam tinha deixado bem claro que devido a delicadeza no meu estado um parto normal seria muito arriscado, ainda assim ele achou que a ioga seria uma boa opção para diminuir meu nível de estresse e me ajudar com toda ansiedade.

Realmente estava tendo um efeito muito positivo sobre mim, inclusive eu realmente gostaria de continuar depois do nascimento do bebê.

\- Acho que vou começar a fazer também, eu sei que Robb apreciaria se eu ficasse mais flexível.  – Margaery insinuou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios quando estacionou o carro na frente da farmácia. 

\- Certamente ajudou com que eu e Jon encontrássemos posições com essa barriga toda. – Eu respondi, ela abriu a boca surpresa.

\- O que foi? Nós somos recém-casados. – Eu respondi sentindo o meu rosto esquentar com o olhar que a minha cunhada me deu. 

\- Eu não disse nada. – Ela falou dando os ombros antes de sairmos do carro. 

\- Então um passarinho me contou que durante sua viagem de ano novo alguém te convidou para morar com ele. – Eu provoquei enquanto pagava minhas compras no caixa, além das vitaminas acabei pegando alguns pacotes de fraldas, Jae estava quase chegando e fraldas nunca eram demais. 

\- Tenho certeza que esse passarinho estava mais pra lobo. Sim, Robb me chamou para morar com ele, no entanto eu pedi um tempo para pensar, eu sei que nos conhecemos por uma vida inteira mais parece que está acontecendo tudo rápido demais entende? – Margaery respondeu pegando as fraldas antes que eu pudesse reclamar, me fazendo bufar. Toda a minha família estava me tratando feito um cristal nas últimas semanas, pelos deuses, eu sei que todos estavam preocupados e só queriam que eu e o bebê ficássemos bem, mas eles exageraram as vezes. 

\- Sim eu entendo bem, as coisas também aconteceram rápidas demais entre mim e Jon, como você pode ver. – Eu respondi apontando para minha barriga enorme. 

\- Mas talvez você deva apenas tentar, se não der certo não precisa ser o fim do relacionamento de vocês, você pode apenas voltar para casa, e tentar daqui alguns anos. – Eu sugiro, então abro o carro enquanto Margaery guarda as fraldas no bagageiro.

\- Pelos deuses eu não aguento mais estar grávida, eu só quero que o Jae chegue logo. – Eu reclamo antes de entrarmos no carro quando meus pés inchados começam a me incomodar. 

\- Paciência minha cara falta pouco agora, eu aposto quando ele estiver berrando no meio da noite você vai sentir falta dessa época.  – Ela diz apontando pra mim quando entramos no carro, embora eu tivesse noção de todo o trabalho que eu teria quando Jaehaerys estivesse aqui, eu estava ansiosa para conhecer meu filho, ter certeza que ele estava finalmente a salvo. 

\- Eu quero que você dirija bem quietinha agora gostosa. – Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Drogon surgiu no banco de trás do carro de Margaery apontando uma arma contra ela, que me olhou desesperada. 

O ar fugiu dos meus pulmões, enquanto eu entrava em pânico, isso não podia estar acontecendo, Drogo tinha vindo me matar finalmente, levei as mãos até a frente da minha barriga, uma tentativa inútil de manter meu filho seguro.

\- Você quer dinheiro? O carro? Eu dou pra você, apenas não faça nada conosco pelo amor dos deuses ela está grávida. – Escutei Margaery implorar provavelmente achando que se tratava de um assalto, eu abri a boca duas vezes, mas simplesmente a minha voz desapareceu.

\- Eu não quero nada disso princesa, eu vim pegar apenas o que pertence a mim de volta, minha adorável esposa, agora dirige ou vou estourar os seus miolos aqui mesmo. – Drogo ameaça, então minha cunhada olha pra mim em pânico sem saber o que fazer.

\- Faça o que ele pede. – Eu digo tocando o braço de Margaery, eu sei que Drogo faria exatamente o que prometeu se ela não obedecesse. 

\- Tudo bem, para onde? – Ela pergunta com a voz trêmula.

\- Apenas siga para direita, escute é melhor nenhuma das duas tentar nada ou já sabem. – Ele diz apontando a arma contra a cabeça de Margaery. – Quando ela começa a dirigir eu começo a chorar implorando aos deuses que Drogo não nos mate, eu só queria que o meu filho tivesse a chance de nascer. 

Depois de uns quarenta minutos, Drogo pede que Margaery estacione atrás de um prédio abandonado, eu noto a presença de um carro preto estacionado lá.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem Dany, eu prometo. – Ela diz segurando sua mão na minha numa tentativa de me acalmar, eu queria tanto poder acreditar nela. – Então Drogo acerta uma coronhada com o cabo da pistola na cabeça de Margaery a fazendo desmaiar.

\- Você sai do carro. – Drogo exige então eu obedeço, ele me arrasta pelo braço me jogando dentro dele antes de sentar ao meu lado.

\- Por favor não me mata, por favor só me deixa ir, deixa meu filho nascer, então você pode vim atrás de mim e fazer o que quiser comigo. -  Implorei quando ele começou a dirigir, tudo que me importava agora era manter meu filho a salvo desse monstro. 

\- As vezes você é tão estúpida minha lua, eu não vou machucar você, muito menos ferir o nosso filho, sabe, por muito tempo eu fiquei muito chateado com você, quer dizer, por tudo o que você fez comigo, me mandando para a cadeia, abrindo suas pernas para o primeiro idiota que você achou, tudo que eu queria era vir nessa cidade de merda e fazer aquele bosta assistir enquanto eu tomava você na frente dele repetidas vezes antes de explodir os miolos dele, mas aí eu descobri do bebê. – Ele explica, então toca a minha barriga com uma mão enquanto dirige, seu toque me deixa enjoada, no entanto eu não afasto, com medo de irrita-lo, as coisas saem do controle quando Drogo fica chateado.

\- Eu sabia que aqueles médicos estúpidos estavam mentindo, olhe para você, tão linda com esse barrigão, então eu sabia que tinha que te pegar de volta, mesmo você sendo uma puta eu resolvi te perdoar pelo nosso filho, nosso Rhaego, então agora finalmente poderemos ser uma família. -  As palavras de Drogo me assustam, porque o jeito que ele está falando, pelos deuses ele parece totalmente fora de si, ele realmente parece acreditar que esse filho é dele.

Então antes que eu possa dizer algo, ele coloca um pano sobre o meu nariz.

\- Porque você não dorme um pouco, logo chegaremos em casa. – Drogo diz, então a minha vista fica turva antes de escurecer completamente.

 

Pvo Jon 

Minha reunião com alguns de nossos novos clientes tinha acabado de terminar, então aproveitei para ligar para Dany apenas ter certeza que estava tudo bem, eu confesso que estava agindo feito um idiota protetor, porém eu só queria garantir que tudo ocorresse bem agora que estávamos chegando ao final da sua gestação. 

Tentei duas vezes, no entanto só cai em caixa de mensagem, guardei o celular no bolso eu tentaria de novo em outra hora, Daenerys estava com Margaery, se algo tivesse acontecido minha cunhada entraria em contato.

Meu pai entrou na minha sala com uma expressão tensa no rosto. 

\- Jon aconteceu uma coisa, você vai ter que ser forte. – Meu pai diz fazendo meu coração disparar dentro do peito, eu corri ficando na frente dele.

\- Foi com Daenerys não foi? Ela passou mal? A gente precisa ir para o hospital. – Eu disse desesperado pronto para sair, ir para o hospital mais rápido possível, então meu pai segurou o meu braço. 

\- Jon ela não está no hospital, Drogo abordou ela e Margaery na farmácia, ele fez ela dirigir até um prédio abandonado

\- Por favor me diz que ele não as matou, por favor pai. – Implorei caindo no chão, uma dor rasgando o meu peito. 

\- Margaery está bem, ele apenas atingiu uma coronhada na sua cabeça para fazê-la perder os sentidos, ele levou Daenerys com ele, Margaery acordou no carro sozinha e ligou para a polícia, eles já foram para o local, seu irmão já avisou Rhaegar, sua mãe está com a Lyanna e os meninos em casa. – Meu pai começou a explicar, mas eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada, aquele monstro tinha levado a minha esposa de mim, sabe-se lá para fazer o quê, um turbilhão de sentimentos estavam rompendo através do meu corpo, eu respirei fundo e pensei em Daenerys, como ela estava linda dormindo ao meu lado essa manhã, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, eu tinha que trazer Daenerys pra casa.

\- Eu vou até o local, eu preciso entender como tudo aconteceu. – Eu falei me levantando. 

\- Jon a polícia já esteve no local, eles pediram para falar com você em casa, eles querem grampear o telefone para o caso dele tentar pedir um resgate ou algo do tipo.

\- Tudo bem, vamos logo pai talvez eles já tenham alguma notícia, não é? – Disse ao meu pai tentando manter a esperança.

 

Quando chegamos, minha casa já se encontrava cheia de policiais, assim que entro na sala Margaery que estava sentada ao lado de Robb conversando com alguns policiais corre na minha direção me abraçando, então ela se afasta um pouco chorando muito.

\- Eu sinto muito Jon, eu não consegui pensar em nada na hora, ele apontou uma arma pra gente, ele bateu na minha cabeça, quando eu acordei ele tinha levado a Dany, eu queria ter feito alguma coisa. – Margaery diz aos prantos, eu tento conter minhas próprias lágrimas.

\- Eu sei querida, não foi sua culpa, nenhum de nós poderia imaginar que algo assim poderia acontecer, eu estou aliviado que aquele monstro não tenha feito nada mais grave com você. – Eu respondi com sinceridade, apesar de toda dor que estava sentindo por aquele monstro ter levado Dany estava aliviado dele não ter feito mal nenhum a minha cunhada, Robb teria ficado perdido se algo acontecesse com ela. 

\- Senhor Stark eu sou Tyrion Lannister, o delegado designado para esse caso, eu posso garantir que vamos fazer o possível para trazer sua esposa em segurança para casa, eu imagino que o senhor deve estar abalado, mas precisamos fazer algumas perguntas. – O delegado pede e eu concordo com a cabeça, eu sento no sofá da sala com meu pai ao meu lado.

\- Alguns dos meus policiais estão no hospital falando com o seu cunhado, ele acabou passando mal com a notícia, pelo que meus homens disseram ele já está um pouco melhor, pelo que a sua cunhada disse, sua esposa foi levada pelo ex marido Drogo, as últimas notícias que a polícia de Porto Real teve dele foi logo depois de sua fuga um pouco mais de um ano atrás, sua esposa teve algum contato com ele durante esse período? – O delegado perguntou me fazendo bufar irritado.

\- Se tivéssemos tido alguma notícia desse homem, teríamos avisado a polícia imediatamente, Daenerys o odeia, creio que o senhor já deve estar ciente de todo mal que esse homem fez a ela, e agora isso. – Eu respondi com a voz trêmula, puxei o ar com a boca tentando controlar minhas emoções.

\- Sim eu estou ciente senhor Stark, seu irmão me informou que foi devido a fuga dele que você instalou o sistema de segurança na sua casa, nós gostaríamos de acessá-lo com a sua autorização, temos certeza que ele já estava a seguindo há algum tempo, ele tinha um carro esperando, então houve algum planejamento. – Ele explica, deuses nenhum de nós tinha notado nada de errado, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção. 

\- Sim, tudo o que vocês precisarem. – Eu digo esperando que as imagens possam mostrar algo de útil, embora eu soubesse que se Drogo tivesse se aproximado da casa meu sistema teria avisado, talvez ele tivesse usado alguém. 

\- Ela está grávida de 8 meses certo? – Ele perguntou.

\- Oito meses e sete dias, falta pouco agora, nós já tínhamos agendado o parto dela para daqui a três semanas, a gravidez é de risco, vocês precisam achar ela logo, por favor só tragam a minha mulher pra casa. – Eu implorei ao delegado enquanto algumas lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto, todos naquela sala me olharam com pena.

\- Vamos tentar o possível, nós grampeamos seus telefones caso ele faça contato. – Ele afirma, eu só consigo balançar a cabeça, eu pagaria qualquer coisa para ter Dany de volta, mas eu duvidava que Drogo estivesse fazendo isso por dinheiro.

 

Pvo Daenerys

 

Eu abri os olhos me sentindo um pouco tonta,, minha cabeça doía, demorou alguns segundos para eu lembrar tudo que aconteceu, eu estava numa cama de casal, olhei ao redor do quarto, tinha um berço azul no canto direito, eu me levantei com dificuldade notando a janela próxima do berço, eu precisava sair daqui, faltavam poucas semanas pro Jae nascer, eu tinha que fazer algo, abri a janela e gemi de frustração notando as grades de metal, andando pelo quarto bati o pé numa cômoda, resolvi abrir as gavetas, elas estavam cheias de roupinhas de bebê, peguei um macacão azul que tinha o nome Rhaego gravado e meu coração se apertou, o berço, essas roupas, tudo que o Drogo me disse no carro, isso só poderia ser um pesadelo, ele estava completamente louco. 

\- Você finalmente acordou, eu estava começando a achar que tinha exagerado na dose, vejo que você está vendo as coisas que eu comprei pro bebê, eu lembro que você tinha comprado um macacão parecido com esse da última vez. – Ele diz se aproximando de mim, eu larguei o macacão me afastando dele. 

\- O nome dele é Jaehaerys, ele não é seu. – Eu digo com a voz encortada, ele caminha até mim me encurralando na parede. 

\- Não repita isso, entendeu? Claro que esse bebê é meu, porquê se ele não fosse meu eu já teria cortado ele fora da sua barriga. Jaehaerys, esse nome é ridículo, não vou dar esse nome ridículo para o meu filho, o nome dele será Rhaego como a gente tinha escolhido entendeu? – Ele diz segurando o meu rosto entre as mãos, seu toque me deixa enjoada, tudo que eu quero é que ele se afaste, então eu balanço a cabeça concordando com o que ele falou. 

\- Muito bem minha lua, eu senti tanta sua falta, você está muito bonita, a gravidez fez bem a você. – Ele diz descendo suas mãos até o meu pescoço, então até os meus seios, aquilo foi demais para mim, foi impossível conter a bile que subiu pela minha garganta, então eu me virei para o lado vomitando no chão.

\- Porra, você que vai limpar isso. -  Ele diz finalmente se afastando de mim. Quando eu terminei eu enconstei minhas mãos na parede trêmula, tentando me firmar.

\- O que é isso tudo, Drogo? Esse lugar? Onde estamos? – Eu tenho coragem de perguntar, quando eu olhei na janela tudo que eu vi foi árvores.  

\- Um lugar seguro para termos o nosso filho, longe daquele cara, eu queria tanto que tivesse sido ele na farmácia hoje, eu teria tido o prazer de estourar a cabeça dele. – Drogo responde, eu estou tão aliviada de Jon ter tido uma reunião de trabalho importante hoje pela manhã, ao menos ele estaria seguro.

\- Com certeza já devem ter colocado a polícia atrás da gente, se você me deixar ir agora pode ser o melhor pra você. – Eu digo numa tentativa de convencer ele a me deixar ir.

\- Eles não vão nos encontrar, eu cuidei de tudo, nós temos comida para meses aqui, não se preocupe, eu comprei várias coisas pro bebê, leite e todas essas besteiras. – Ele responde, eu respiro fundo tentando não entrar em desespero. 

\- Eu não posso ter o bebê aqui Drogo, a minha gravidez é de risco, o médico disse que o parto teria que ser uma cesariana pela segurança do bebê, por favor me deixa ir, eu não posso perder outro filho, por favor, eu sou uma mãe implorando pra você. – Eu digo me ajoelhando na sua frente, deixando as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem pelo meu rosto, a cesariana de Jae já estava marcada, a cena era humilhante, mas como eu disse eu era uma mãe clamando pela vida do meu filho. 

\- Daenerys deixe de besteira, você não vê, esses médicos são todos mentirosos, eles disseram que você não engravidaria nunca mais e olhe só pra você, eles apenas querem ganhar dinheiro, agora levante, você está sendo ridícula, eu não te trouxe até aqui pra te deixar ir, eu estou tentando ser paciente com você pelo bebê, então não tente nada. – Ele avisa antes de deixar o quarto. Eu aperto o cordão que Jon me deu no meu pescoço, o bebê mexe agitado na minha barriga como sentisse que algo estava errado.

\- Não se preocupe meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem eu tenho certeza que seu pai vai encontrar a gente a tempo, está bem. – Eu digo fazendo movimento circulares na minha barriga, Jon tinha que nos encontrar logo. 

 

PVO Tyrion

A situação era bem crítica, no momento uma mulher grávida de oito meses estava desaparecida, para piorar a situação a gravidez era de risco, nós havíamos intimado um detetive particular que apareceu nas imagens diversas vezes na frente da casa do casal, ele nos informou que havia sido contratado pelo sequestrador Drogo que disse que a ex mulher estava grávida dele, no entanto o marido dela não permitia que ele se aproximasse, então tudo que ele queria era saber os horários dela para conversar com Daenerys a sós para ter a chance de falar com ela antes de tomar uma medida drástica e ir até a justiça, o homem pareceu bastante surpreso quando revelamos a verdade, até um pouco culpado, fora isso não tínhamos nenhuma pista, nossa maior esperança era que ele estivesse mantendo-a viva. Eles tinham perdido um filho juntos e o comportamento do Drogo com o detetive demostrava uma certa obsessão sobre a gravidez dela, nosso psicólogo criminal acreditava que ele estava transferindo para o filho do casal Stark o sentimento paterno que ele tinha em relação ao seu filho que Daenerys Targaryen perdeu, se o psicólogo estivesse certo esse era o melhor quadro, porque significava que a criança e a senhora Targaryen-Stark estariam a salvos pelo menos por enquanto. 

\- Talvez devêssemos oferecer uma recompensa. – Um dos meus policiais sugeriu e eu neguei com a cabeça.

\- Isso atrai muitas denúncias falsas, as pessoas fazem de tudo por dinheiro, no entanto acho que podemos vazar a informação para a mídia, uma mulher grávida vai mexer com o coração das pessoas, muitas vão querer ajudar. – Eu sugiro. Na nossa atual situação era o plano mais adequado no momento. 

\- Certo, quanto aos outros, eu quero toda nossa força policial na rua alguém tem que ter visto esse homem, ele é um homem forte, alto, não é do tipo que possa passar despercebido, procurem alguns homens dos Boltons que estão presos, ele fez parte da gangue deles, quem sabe alguém escutou algo e esteja disposto a fazer um acordo. – Eu sugiro, então todos começam a sair da sala para realizarem as tarefas que eu deleguei, olho para foto da mulher grávida na minha mesa e solto um suspiro cansado, uma garota tão nova e tão bonita, que já tinha sofrido tanto era uma pena, tudo que eu esperava era conseguir resgata-la com vida.

 

Pvo Jon

Eu estava sentando no chão do quarto de Jaehaerys bebendo uma garrafa de uísque enquanto olhava as fotos do ensaio fotográfico que tínhamos feito, fazia treze malditos dias que ele a tinta levado, os piores dias da minha vida, a polícia não tinha nenhuma pista útil sobre o caso, levantei andando até o berço branco que eu montei para o meu filho, Daenerys e eu estávamos tão felizes, havíamos terminado o quarto do bebê um pouco antes do Natal, optamos por uma decoração mais nortenha, sorri entre as lágrimas olhando os dragões de pelúcia pendurados na parede sobre a cômoda, escolha da minha esposa, ela disse: um pequeno toque Targaryen para toda esse decoração Stark. Eu lembro de rir e provoca-la dizendo que ela era uma Stark agora, ela riu me mostrando a língua e eu a puxei para meus braços roubando um beijo dela, essas lembranças só serviam para torturar meu coração. 

Eu falhei tanto com ela, eu prometi que a protegeria, e eu não consegui, agora Dany estava lá fora em algum lugar com esse monstro, eu não tinha ideia se ela estava bem, se ele estava alimentando-a, se ele a tinha ferido de alguma forma, as imagens do corpo de delito dela que Robb me mostrou quando eu pedi que meu irmão a investigasse me atormentavam todas as noites, eu mal dormia três horas por dia atormentado por pesadelos, Sam me confessou com o coração partido que se ela entrasse em trabalho de parto em um lugar inadequado sem um profissional as chances dela e do bebê eram mínimas, eles já poderiam estar mortos, o pensamento trazia uma dor insuportável no meu coração, eu arremessei o copo na parede então escorreguei de costas no berço do meu filho, o meu filhinho que talvez eu nem tivesse a chance de conhecer. 

\- Jon irmão. – Robb diz entrando no quarto.

\- Alguma notícia? – Eu perguntei, então ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Você falou com a sua filha hoje? – Ele perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça, desde que Daenerys desapareceu Lyanna estava na casa dos meus pais, eles inventaram que eu tinha viajado com a mãe dela para ver um médico porque ela tinha ficado doente, sempre que eu falava com Lyanna era uma tortura, ela ficava perguntando pela mãe e o irmãozinho, pedindo para falar com Dany o tempo todo, e eu inventei mentiras sobre ela não poder atender. 

\- Jon. – Robb começou, mas eu interrompi. 

\- Eu não posso Robb, eu não aguento mais mentir para ela, na verdade eu não aguento mais essa situação, treze malditos dias irmão, toda vez que o meu telefone toca é um terror, porque eu tenho medo de ser eles dizendo que a encontraram, mas que ela está morta, você sabe do que aquele filho da puta é capaz, eu só quero ela de volta Robb, eu quero ver o meu filho nascer segurar ele nos meus braços. – Eu digo entre as lágrimas e meu irmão se abaixa me abraçando apertado. 

\- Eu sei irmão, eu sei, mas eu sei que Daenerys não iria querer te ver assim, você mal tem comido, vive bebendo agora, você tá um lixo, quando a encontrarem ela vai precisar de você, você tem que ser forte por eles, eu também estou cansado da falta de informação da polícia, então vamos nós mesmo pra rua, vamos revirar essa cidade atrás da sua mulher cara, nós não  aguentamos mais ver você se afundar cada dia mais.- Robb pede me fazendo sentir um pouco culpado, até agora eu apenas pensei no que eu estava sentindo, nos meus medos, quando encontrassem Daenerys ela iria precisar de mim mais do que nunca.

\- Você está certo irmão, eu vou melhorar, eu prometo por Dany, por Jae, amanhã eu ligarei pra Lys. – Eu disse e meu irmão deu um tapinha no meu ombro. 

\- Muito bem, agora vamos limpar essa bagunça aqui, pelo amor de Deus, esse é o quarto do seu filho, se tiver algo fora do lugar quando Daenerys chegar você sabe que ela vai comer seu fígado, não sabe? – Robb perguntou, eu sabia que ele estava tentando me fazer ter esperança, eu tentei sorrir balançando com a cabeça em afirmação.

 

Pvo Cersei 

 

\- Então, alguma notícia útil? – Eu pergunto para o detetive particular que eu contratei para procurar minha filha, as últimas semanas tinham sido um verdadeiro tormento, o incompetente do meu irmão caçula não tinha uma pista real do seu paradeiro, a pior parte é que eu tinha que sofrer em silêncio pensando nas coisas horríveis que ela poderia estar passando, eu nunca deveria ter abandonado, ninguém nunca tentou machucar ninguém da minha família, o nome Lannister vinha com um tipo de proteção, proteção essa que minha filha não teve em nenhum momento da sua vida. 

\- Sim, os caras que trabalham para os Boltons não estão dispostos a falar nada com a polícia, comigo no entanto é outra história, principalmente com o dinheiro que a senhora me disponibilizou, o negócio é o seguinte, os policiais tem procurado apenas por apartamentos, casas alugadas, abandonados, até estouraram algumas propriedades no nome de Ramsay já que eles são amigos, o que a polícia não sabe é que Ramsay tem uma namorada em Winterfell nome dela é Melinda, ela tem uma cabana luxuosa ao leste da floresta em Winterfell, era onde eles se encontravam quando ele vinha a negócios, eu acho que Drogo a levou para lá.- Sandor diz me mostrando imagens de uma cabana em meio a árvores.

\- E porquê você não comunicou a polícia ainda? - Eu pergunto irritada.

\- Eu estava esperando a sua autorização. – Ele diz me irritando mais ainda.

\- Uma mulher grávida que está desaparecida há duas semanas, sequestrada pelo ex marido psicopata pode estar presa nesse lugar, e você estava esperando minha autorização, pelos deuses eu estou cercada de incompetentes, mande uma mensagem anônima para a polícia e o marido dela agora com a localização desse lugar, e ore para que ela esteja viva quando eles chegarem lá. – Eu ameaço porque se eu descobrir que algo aconteceu com minha filha enquanto esse incompetente guardava essa informação, eu juro que eu o mataria eu mesma. 

 

Pvo terceiro pessoa

 

Daenerys faz um pequeno risco na mesa de madeira com a faca de plástico, faziam hoje quinze dias que ela estava presa ali, na primeira semana a platinada tentou manter a calma, não se descontrolar pelo bebê, estava cheia de esperança que alguém pudesse encontrá-la, ela toca com cuidado o hematoma no seu rosto causado na noite anterior pelo seu ex marido quando ela tentou argumentar novamente com ele sobre não poder da a luz ao seu filho naquele lugar, a Targaryen sabia que tinha que fazer algo, ninguém tinha vindo por ela até agora, na noite passada ela havia sentido duas pontadas fortes da barriga, Daenerys entrou em pânico quando o bebê ficou algumas horas sem mexer, então respirou aliviada quando Jaehaerys começou a chutar forte em sua barriga.

Seu tempo estava se esgotando, ela não havia tentado nada até agora por que não queria arriscar perder o bebê, mas agora ela poderia entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer momento, então seu filho e ela estariam condenados, ela armou um plano que colocaria em ação no dia de hoje. 

\- Mamãe vai tirar a gente daqui hoje meu amor, eu prometo. – Ela diz acariciando sua enorme barriga.  

 

Jon sente seu coração disparar quando recebe a mensagem em seu celular com a localização de Daenerys, por sorte ele e Robb não estavam muito longe, os dois tinham ido até aquela região falar com moradores, mostrar algumas fotos dela e Drogo para ver se alguém tinha os visto, uma senhora havia acabado de dizer a eles que tinha visto um homem parecido com aquele da imagem há um mês atrás pela região.

\- Tyrion e os policiais ainda vão demorar, eu não posso esperar mais Robb, eu já esperei por muito tempo, eu vou lá nem que seja sozinho, eu juro que vou matar aquele desgraçado. – Jon diz mostrando a arma que ele, Robb sabe que eles deveriam esperar a polícia, porém também sabe que seu irmão não vai ouvi-lo, então decide ir com ele.

\- Tudo bem eu vou com você, temos que ser cuidadosos, não esqueça que ele está com Daenerys. – Robb avisa antes de entrar no carro do irmão.

\- Eu nunca poderia esquecer disso. – Jon responde ligando o carro orando aos Deuses que aquele endereço fosse o certo, que Daenerys estivesse viva e bem, que o seu maior pesadelo estivesse no fim. 

 

Daenerys desliga o fogo e pega a panela com ovos mexidos para servir no prato de Drogo que está sentado na mesa esperando, desde que ela chegou o homem a obrigou a fazer esse teatro, agir como se eles fossem casados, Daenerys agradecia todos os dias aos Deuses por ele não querer dormir no mesmo quarto que ela, algo sobre ele querer deixar ela mais a vontade, a platinada sabe que o seu ex marido tem medo que ela tente algo quando ele cair no sono, então o homem a tranca toda noite naquele quarto antes de ir dormir no quarto ao lado.

\- Esse cheiro está maravilhoso, vamos deixar de lerdeza, você tá grávida não tá morta, me serve logo. – Drogo pede irritado. Daenerys obedece, então o serve. Quando ele começa a comer ela vê a sua oportunidade, segurando o cabo da panela ela finge que vai sair, então com toda força que consegue reunir o atinge com força na cabeça, o metal da panela faz com que Drogo perca os sentidos por alguns momentos. Então a platinada puxa o molho de chaves do seu pescoço e corre em direção a porta o mais rápido que sua condição permite.

Ela pragueja baixinho, são muitas chaves, ela não consegue encontrar a certa, quando ela finalmente escuta o trinco abrir ela é puxada pelos cabelos com força para trás.

\- Sua puta desgraçada, você não aprende mesmo, não é? Talvez eu deva apenas arrancar o meu filho da sua barriga e te deixar sangrar até morrer. – Ele diz a lançando no chão, ela cai sentada sentindo uma pequena dor aguda com o impacto, Daenerys se sente desesperada, as lembranças do dia que ela perdeu Rhaego voltando na sua mente, ela começa a recuar se arrastando ainda sentando no chão. 

\- POR FAVOR NÃO FAZ ISSO. – Ela implora aos gritos quando nota Drogo caminhando em sua direção com um canivete. 

\- Talvez devêssemos dar uma última foda antes de eu tirar o meu bebê de dentro de você, que tal? – Ele pergunta, então ela tenta se levantar apenas para ser empurrada de novo.

 

\- Você ouviu é Daenerys, Robb é ela. - Jon diz ao irmão antes de começar a escalar o pequeno morro de terra que dá para a casa da onde vinham alguns gritos, Robb segue o irmão. 

 

**Não se atreva**

 

**Deixar que nossas melhores memórias te tragam tristeza**

 

**Ontem eu vi um leão beijar um veado**

**Vire a página**

 

**Talvez nós acharemos um novo final**

 

**Onde estamos dançando em nossas lágrimas**

**E Deus, diga-nos o motivo**

 

**Da juventude ser desperdiçada nos jovens**

 

**É temporada de caça**

 

**E esse cordeiro está na corrida**

 

**Estamos procurando um significado**

 

**Será que todos somos estrelas perdidas**

 

**Tentando iluminar a escuridão**

**Eu pensei ter visto você lá fora chorando**

 

**Achei que tinha escutado você chamar meu nome. – Lost Star Adam Levine.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ansiosa pela opinião de vocês espero que não tenho ficado corrido os acontecimentos.


End file.
